Your voice
by Yunmoon
Summary: Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar. Yaoi G27
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_Prólogo_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Posiblemente podría negarse, no, posiblemente debía negarse, lo que le pedía ese hombre era que mantuviera un ojo sobre su hijo, pero Giotto estaba tan ocupado como el hombre que le pedía ese favor. Negarse era una opción y de hecho era la opción más viable, no tenía tiempo ni para si mismo, así que realmente debería negarse. Pero la idea de cuidar a un niño como si fuera su hermano era tentadora, él siempre había sido el hermano menor, al que trataban como un niño incluso después de cumplir los veinte, así que cuidar a un niño y tratarlo como tal le parecía, aunque dudaran, le parecía divertido y productivo. Sus amigos decían que tenía que cuidar a alguien, no a un perro o a un gato, a un ser humano y ciertamente le parecía una buena idea. Viendo los pros y los contras, decidió que lo mejor sería acomodar su itinerario y darse unas pequeñas vacaciones.<p>

Y así, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Giotto miró al hombre frente a él.

"Iemitsu-san, estaré encantado de cuidar a su hijo durante seis meses". El rubio mayor sonrió y Giotto casi escucho como un suspiro salía de sus labios, eso le pareció divertido. Iemitsu pareció querer decir algo, pero luego se quedo callado. "Tsunayoshi… ¿Cómo es?".

El hombre soltó una risita. "Es un buen chico… no te causara problemas".

Bueno, realmente eso no le importaba, si el niño era un necio, un caprichoso o un mimado también le divertiría, los niños traviesos le parecían interesantes, sobre todo cuando querían ser consentidos, sin duda eran niños lindos. Bueno, aunque si no le causaba problemas, también le vendría bien, después de todo, estaba bastante ocupado.

"Debe ser entonces un buen niño".

Iemitsu alzó una ceja y sonrió de forma nerviosa. "Giotto… mi hijo no es un niño".

El rubio sonrió de forma nerviosa, sin saber si comenzar a lamentarse o hacerlo hasta conocer al tal Tsunayoshi.

"¿No?".

"No, Tsuna tiene dieciséis".

Oh… pues vaya, eso fue una enorme sorpresa. Iemitsu vio la reacción de Giotto, se levantó de la silla y se encamino a la salida.

"Realmente te lo agradezco, Giotto. Tsuna estará en tu casa mañana a las ocho".

Sin permitirle replicar Iemitsu salió rápidamente. Eso no podía ser. No es que tuviera algo en contra de los adolescentes, pero Giotto recordaba su etapa y se estremecía, mientras que él era un adolescente promedio, ósea, normal, muchos de sus compañeros eran… extremos, unos eran fumadores, borrachos, drogadictos, chicos problemas e incluso delincuentes. La adolescencia era la peor etapa de un ser humano y Giotto realmente no tenía tiempo para lidiar con un adolescente. Pero ya se había comprometido y no había forma de salir de eso. Al menos no ahora que Iemitsu había escapado.

El rubio soltó un nuevo suspiro, tenía en la mano un papel con el número de teléfono del niño y algunas notas sobre sus hábitos y gustos, como que le gustaba comer, sus alergias y algunos datos más.

Iemitsu era un buen amigo de su padre y de él también, lo había conocido desde que era un niño, incluso Giotto fue a la boda de él y Nana. Actualmente Iemitsu estaba pasando por una crisis, al parecer un incidente llevó a su esposa al coma, Nana en cama y Tsuna solo en casa era algo que no podía permitir o al menos eso le había dicho. Como último recurso el hombre había recurrido a él. Giotto se compadeció del niño y todo, pero él tenía sus propios problemas y por esa razón no deseaba aceptar, pero bueno…

Ya había dicho que sí, así que lo mejor era aceptar lo que había decidido. Confiaría en las palabras de Iemitsu, realmente esperaba que Tsuna fuera un buen chico. Sería problemático tener que ayudarlo con sus crisis de la adolescencia.

Ese día, como todos los otros, Giotto trabajó hasta caer en el cansancio, una vez termino el trabajo se fue directo a casa. Pasaban de las once de la noche cuando llegó a su vivienda, pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que se quedo dormido en el auto, en fin, no sería la primera vez.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos eran las cinco de la mañana y le dolía todo el cuerpo, saco sus llaves de la ranura y salió del auto, se encamino a su casa, a su gran casa. Subió escaleras y finalmente llegó a su alcoba, se tiro en la cama, mierda, si tenía una cama tan cómoda… ¿Por qué se conformaba con el duro asiento de su auto? Soltó un suspiro y se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se dio una ducha de agua caliente y una vez fresco y listo salió del baño, en calzoncillos se encamino a su armario y lo abrió, saco un traje negro con rayas blancas, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, se colocó todo pulcramente y una vez listo bajó a la cocina. Se sirvió un poco de cereal y comenzó a comerlo. Una vez listo se encamino a la puerta trasera, la que conducía a su garaje, se subió sobre su segundo auto favorito y se dirigió a su compañía, listo para comenzar con el trabajo.

Este día… fue el peor día de la semana, no, fue el peor día del mes. El trabajo estaba atrasado, al parecer alguien se había fugado con información de la compañía y G no estaba especialmente contento, todo lo contrarió, estaba que reventaba de la furia. Entre calmar a su amigo y asistente y terminar con el trabajo se saltó la hora de la comida e incluso su hora de salida, cosa que realmente no era extraña. Para su suerte, G logró recuperar la información perdida y el trabajo se finalizo con ayuda de su… ¿salvador? Bueno, Alaude era algo así.

Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones, su pelirrojo amigo ya le había hablado de ello, pero sentía que todavía no estaba listo para dejar ese lugar solo, ni por un día. Seguro se iba y al día siguiente de su partida ya habría explotado todo el edificio.

Cuando llegó a su casa pasaban de las doce, rayos, si que no tenía caso tener una casa si finalmente iba a terminar durmiendo en el auto, simplemente debería dormir en la oficina y listo. Negó con lentitud, esta vez no deseaba quedarse dormido en el auto, realmente necesitaba dormir en una cama. Salió del auto con pasos pesados y algo en la entrada de su casa lo sorprendió… no era algo… bueno, eran dos grandes maletas, ¿o tres? No, la de en medio no era una maleta…

Era un chico.

Y con terror Giotto recordó algo.

"¡Tsunayoshi!".

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, olvidando su cansancio y problemas de oficina, Giotto corrió hacia la entrada, se detuvo frente al chico y se arrodillo. Casi deseo autocastigarse, el niño dormía frente a su puerta, con la espalda recargada en la madera y la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas. Si que era de lo peor, realmente era un idiota. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que ese niño iba a llegar ese día? Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones o un castigo, realmente se sentía mal por haberlo hecho esperar cuatro horas. Un poco vacilante movió ligeramente a Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi". Susurró bajito, tratando de despertarlo de tal forma que no se sorprendiera, pero el niño no lo escucho. "Tsunayoshi… Despierta". Esta vez aumento un poco su voz, pero el niño no se movió ni un milímetro. "¿Tsunayoshi?". Un poco más impaciente movió al chico por la cabeza y ahora si pareció reaccionar.

Fueron movimientos lentos y algo torpes, el niño primero lanzó un murmullo, luego movió las manos, que rodeaban sus rodillas y finalmente alzo el rostro. Oh, vaya sorpresa, ese niño era la viva imagen de Nana. Fue cosa de segundos lo que ocurrió en ese momento. Casi podrías contar hasta tres mientras veías los acontecimientos.

En el primer segundo Tsuna le miraba aturdido, sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor, todavía en el mundo de los sueños. En el siguiente segundo, Tsuna agrando los ojos, abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar y se levantó con prisa. En el último segundo, Tsuna tropezó con sus torpes movimientos y se golpeo la nuca con la puerta, volviendo al suelo, en donde había comenzado todo.

Giotto no pudo evitarlo, soltó una risita ligera, eso había sido totalmente gracioso, recuperando la compostura se levantó y estiro una mano al niño. "¿Te encuentras bien?". Tsuna asintió y tomó la mano que Giotto le daba, Tsuna era cálido, casi como un niño. "Lamento haberte hecho esperar… Realmente lo siento, pero el trabajo de hoy fue, particularmente difícil".

Tsuna le miró por un momento y luego sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, al parecer le estaba disculpando, se imagino Giotto. El castaño comenzó a buscar algo en las bolsas de su sudadera, era una sudadera naranja con blanco, y luego en las de su pantalón, cuando finalmente dio con lo que buscaba lo sacó y se lo dio a Giotto, se trataba de un pequeño sobre, una carta.

"¿Para mí?". Tsuna asintió y le sonrió de forma nerviosa, e incluso podría decir que fue tímida, que niño tan lindo, ni siquiera parecía un adolescente de dieciséis. "Vale, abriré la puerta". Tsuna se quitó de enfrente y Giotto incrusto la llave y la giró, abriendo la cerradura y finalmente abrió la puerta permitiendo al menor entrar.

Tsuna tomó una maleta, la más pequeña y con esfuerzo la levantó y entró, Giotto rió entre dientes ante eso y trató de imaginarse como abría llegado en primer lugar. Para ayudar al castaño tomó la segunda maleta y entró, mientras cerraba la puerta comenzó a abrir el sobre para ver su contenido. Era una pequeña nota, escrita rápidamente, debía de destacar, la caligrafía era similar a la de Iemitsu y se imagino que se trataba de una carta de él, probablemente dándole los últimos detalles acerca de Tsunayoshi. Mientras leía la carta comenzó a subir las escaleras y Tsuna le siguió por atrás.

Cuando termino de leer lo que había ahí, soltó la maleta en medio de las escaleras y abrió un poco la boca, ligeramente sorprendido.

_Para mi querido amigo Giotto:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, es porque Tsuna ya ha llegado a tu casa. Realmente te agradezco infinitamente el que hayas aceptado a mi hijo en tu casa. Tsuna no es problemático, es un buen chico, hará lo que le pidas y tratara de no estorbar, es por eso que estoy preocupado, me temo que mi hijo es demasiado consciente de todo lo que lo rodea, no es caprichoso, nunca lo fue, aún esta a tiempo de ser mimado, así que espero que tú puedas mimarlo un poco. Mi querida Nana necesita una revisión más exacta, así que por esos motivos tengo que irme de viaje con ella, no tardaremos mucho, algunos médicos en Alemania me han alentado sobre el estado de Nana, ella podría salir del coma con un par de tratamientos, así que deseo acudir a ellos._

_Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecerte que cuides a mi hijo. Nana y yo te lo agradeceremos._

_P.D.: Tsuna perdió la voz en el accidente, así que no puede hablar._

_Tu amigo, Sawada Iemitsu._

Tsuna miraba todo a su alrededor, detuvo su mirada en Giotto y le sonrió, tímidamente. El rubio le sonrió de regresó y se acercó a él y con sorpresa lo abrazó.

"Tsunayoshi, bienvenido a casa".

Las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero finalmente asintió, un poco nervioso e inquieto, nunca había sido abrazado por un extraño de forma tan repentina.

Giotto… era realmente cálido.

.

* * *

><p><em>Primer capítulo, realmente me gusta esta pareja, me preguntó que pensara Giotto al saber que lo revivimos para hacerlo pareja de su descendiente… ¡Seguro que esta más que contento! (XD)<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, esto sería más o menos el prologo, así que no tengo mucho que decir._

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Silencio y lastima

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 1**__ - Silencio y lastima_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>La casa de Giotto, a diferencia de la suya, era increíblemente grande, Tsuna se preguntó si el rubio viviría con alguien más, porque no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien tuviera una mansión para vivir solo. Ciertamente no había visto a alguien más, al menos a alguien que hiciera la limpieza o algo así y la casa estaba impecable, para Tsuna era sorprendente que un hombre mayor lograra eso, hablaba de la perfecta limpieza, al menos con su padre era diferente. Siempre llegaba tarde a casa, dejaba todo fuera de su lugar y sólo le dejaba dinero para comprar comida, era realmente muy desordenado y despreocupado.<p>

De esta forma había sido su vida por todo un mes, mientras que su padre trabajaba e iba a visitar a su madre, Tsuna se quedaba en casa, hacía su desayuno, la comida y la cena, limpiaba y luego iba a visitar a su madre.

Ahora había vuelto con ese pensamiento que no había querido tomar, su madre.

Realmente le daba pena no poder llamarla, su voz simplemente no salía, realmente deseaba poder hablar y despertarla, pero no podía. Su padre había tratado de hacer algo con respecto a su perdida de voz, desde ir con médicos hasta con psicólogos, pero dijeron que no podían ayudarlo. Su padre le dijo que no se preocupara, que con el tiempo recuperaría la voz, pero Tsuna tenía miedo que jamás lo hiciera. Realmente le daba un poco de temor no poder comunicarse nunca más con la gente, se le hacía difícil tener que cargar siempre con una pizarra blanca, con un cuaderno o con el teléfono móvil, ya le habían robado un móvil y le habían golpeado con la pizarra, además que nunca podía gritar para pedir ayuda. No tener voz era… triste y difícil. Era tan triste no poder llamar a su madre para despertarla y difícil tener esos métodos para comunicarse con la gente, ni que decir de ver sus rostro llenos de lastima, por él.

Cuando su padre le dijo que habían encontrado un tratamiento para que su madre saliera del coma Tsuna estaba más que contento, pero saber que no podría acompañarlos le había provocado un poco de miedo, ¿entonces no podría estar con su madre? No quería apartarse de su lado, quería estar con ella cuando despertara. Pese a que ya se había decidido sobre el tratamiento, había algo que retrasaba la partida de sus padres, su padre no quería dejarlo solo. En un primer momento Tsuna le había mencionado que no le importaba quedarse solo, pero de alguna forma su padre notó que eso era mentira, cuando estaba solo se sentía temeroso. Así que, finalmente su padre le dijo que había encontrado a alguien que podía hacerse cargo de él mientras comenzaban con el tratamiento de su madre. Seis meses lejos de ella, era el tiempo que le daban al tratamiento, podría ser más, podría ser menos, era algo que no sabían, pero durante seis meses tendría que convivir con: Giotto Vongola.

Tsuna nunca se imagino que su padre le dejaría en manos de un extraño, no es que odiara a Giotto, no lo conocía como para odiarlo, sólo odiaba la idea de quedarse con él, no lo conocía, nunca había hablado con él, ¿qué podía esperar de esa convivencia? Sólo podía esperar que pronto su madre despertara para que pudiera estar con ella, la necesitaba, realmente la quería de vuelta.

"¿Te gusta?". Tsuna se exaltó cuando escucho la voz de Giotto y recordó que estaba al lado del rubio, miró la habitación y se preguntó si sería una molestia utilizarla, era una habitación muy bonita, ni que decir de su tamaño, era enorme, temía que una de las puertas que estaban en las esquinas fuera un baño, eso sería demasiado. "La puerta de la derecha es un armario, la puerta de la izquierda es un baño. Puedes desempacar mañana en la tarde, por ahora es mejor que… ¿Tienes hambre o quieres ir a la cama?".

Tsuna comenzó a escribir algo en su móvil y luego se lo mostró a Giotto. **"Me iré a dormir, gracias, Giotto-san".** Giotto asintió y le sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces descansa. Nos vemos en la mañana".

Sin más Giotto salió de la alcoba y Tsuna miró a su alrededor, era una recamara muy grande… le perturbaba todo ese espacio, se sentía solo y agobiado. No era tan diferente de su casa, de cuando su madre entró al hospital y él se quedo solo, realmente le asfixiaba tanto espacio y soledad. Se acercó a la mochila que había cargado por casi todo el día y la abrió. Sacó un porta retratos, uno de tamaño mediano donde había una foto de su familia, su madre, su padre y él en el centro, cuando tenía diez años. Miró a su madre, su sonrisa cálida y maternal, sus ojos brillantes y, en ese entonces, su largo cabello castaño, realmente la extrañaba.

Se recostó en la cama y se hizo un ovillo, cerró los ojos y abrazó el retrato. Tenía un poco de miedo, después de todo…

Siempre había dependido demasiado de su madre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Con algo de cansancio miró su reloj, eran las siete treinta, tenía trabajo hasta las nueve pero con todo lo que había pasado ayer G le había dicho que podía llegar hasta las once y realmente iba a tomar su palabra, no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de levantarse o trabajar. Los minutos pasaron de forma lenta, pero en algún momento algo delicioso llegó a su olfato, alguien estaba utilizando su cocina. Se levantó de la cama, por el olor, y cuando iba a la mitad del camino recordó que había un invitado en su casa, no, más bien un inquilino temporal, soltó un suspiro, no podía salir en calzoncillos a recibirlo, eso no estaba bien. Se metió en el baño soltando maldiciones y quejas, realmente no quería levantarse, pero ese niño se estaba tomando la molestia de cocinar, lo que imagino sería el desayuno para los dos, ¿no debería recibirlo? Pero claro que tenía que hacerlo. Salió de la ducha y se colocó un traje, el primero que tomó del armario. Luego de arreglarse bajó a la cocina y sonrió con la vista que se le presento, vaya, nunca se imagino que realmente iba a ver a alguien utilizar ese delantal blanco cursi que le había regalado su ex novia el año pasado. Regalo que le fue dado cuando pensaron que se casarían, cosa que obviamente ya no iba a pasar.

"Buenos días". Tsuna saltó de su lugar por la sorpresa, metió un dedo dentro del sartén y comenzó a correr en círculos, Giotto lo detuvo justo cuando pasaba a su lado y lo llevó a la tarja, abrió la llave de agua fría y metió su dedo dentro del chorro de agua. "Ten cuidado, me has dado un susto". Tsuna bajó la cabeza, se sentía ligeramente avergonzado. Giotto soltó un suspiro, no había querido hacerlo sentir mal, pero luego se disculparía, lo importante ahora era saber si el pequeño estaba bien. "¿Te encuentras bien?".

Tsuna asintió, Giotto cerró la llave de agua y busco algo en los cajones, encontró una caja de banditas y colocó una alrededor del dedo del moreno. Tsuna comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo, una vez encontró su teléfono móvil comenzó a teclear. Giotto se sorprendió por la velocidad, la noche anterior no lo había notado, pero ahora si que se sorprendía de verlo mover sus dedos tan rápido, supuso entonces que el castaño había aprendido a utilizar el teléfono de forma eficiente después de su problema, de su perdida de voz.

"**¡Gracias, Giotto-san! Y lamento haberlo asustado… sólo… me sorprendió un poco". **Giotto le acarició el cabello y asintió, vaya, su cabello era sorprendentemente suave, tanto que le pareció que tocaba algodón, por un momento quiso acercar la nariz para ver si también olía bien, pero desecho el pensamiento y se alejo del castaño.

"No pasa nada. ¿Qué has preparado? Desde haya arriba olía delicioso". Tsuna no se movió de su lugar, entonces Giotto se acercó a la estufa y comenzó a mirar la comida. Huevos fritos, tocino, tostadas y al lado había un cartón de jugo, un clásico desayuno occidental. Miró a Tsuna de reojo y noto que continuaba con lagrimitas en los ojos. "Tsunayoshi…". La pregunta que quería hacerle la desecho al momento, deseaba preguntarle si había viajado antes, pero concluyo que la respuesta no era de su incumbencia. "Vamos a hablar acerca de las normas de esta casa, ¿ok?". El castaño asintió, se acercó a la estufa, apagó el fuego y lo miró. "Primero que nada, no te distraigas cuando cocinas, no quiero que te lastimes, esta vez fue culpa mía, pero debes tener más cuidado… De hecho… sino cocinas es mejor". Puntualizo, y es que verlo herido era algo que deseaba evitar ver en un futuro.

Tsuna alzó una ceja y busco con la mirada algo, se acercó a la mesa y tomó un cuadernillo, Giotto supuso que él prefería comunicarse de esa forma, el moreno comenzó a escribir y luego le mostro lo escrito al rubio. **"¿No puedo cocinar?". **Tenía buena caligrafía… bueno, ese no era el punto.

"Bueno, no es que no puedas… Pero creo que lo mejor es que no lo hagas, al menos no cuando yo no este contigo". Tsuna frunció el ceño de forma imperceptible, pero Giotto estaba acostumbrado a ver a las personas con ceños fruncidos, por eso pudo notarlo, soltó un ligero suspiro y se sentó en la mesa. "Alguien viene en la tarde y cocina para mi, así que no debes preocuparte por la comida". Tsuna comenzó a escribir de nuevo y luego mostro el papel.

"**No me molesta cocinar… Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, hoy sólo fue una distracción, no volverá a pasar".** Giotto negó con la cabeza, pero Tsuna comenzó a escribir de nuevo. **"Me gusta hacerlo… Al menos déjeme cocinar en la mañana, por favor".**

El rubio soltó un suspiro. "Mira, luego hablaremos de eso, por hoy has cocinado el desayuno y eso esta bien, así que dejemos el tema aquí". Tsuna bajo la cabeza y se sentó, aunque eso provoco un poco de remordimiento en Giotto no se iba a retractar, era sobreprotector y lo sabía. "Bueno, vayamos ahora con los horarios. Yo trabajo todos los días, menos los domingos. Mi trabajo comienza a las nueve y no tengo hora de llegada. Estaré fuera la mayor parte del día, como lo habrás notado, por eso quiero que me mandes mensajes cada dos o tres horas, para saber que estas bien".

Tsuna comenzó a anotar algo y Giotto espero que no fuera algo así como 'voy a estar bien' o 'no es necesario', porque esto si que no lo iba a discutir. **"Entiendo, pero… ¿puedo salir?".**

Oh, oh… No había pensado en eso, Giotto pensó en tenerlo encerrado todo el día, pero nunca se imagino que el propio chico le pediría permiso para salir. Carraspeo ligeramente, le gustaría negarse, pero no podía tenerlo encerrado todo el día, mucho menos cuando la casa estaba sola. Le preocupaba que cuando saliera el moreno no estaría él para cuidarlo, realmente necesitaba vacaciones, para cuidar a Tsuna y mostrarle todo lo que era Namimori, en fin, por el momento unas vacaciones era imposible.

"Claro, puedes salir si así lo quieres. Pero tu toque de queda es a las ocho, ¿entendido?". Tsuna asintió inmediatamente. "Y si sales de la casa debes avisarme". El castaño volvió a asentir. "Bueno… mejor desayunemos antes que se enfríe".

Giotto se levantó y comenzó a sacar platos, Tsuna hizo lo mismo y le ayudo a servir todo, luego de sentarse comenzaron a comer sus respectivos alimentos, el rubio saboreo la comida caliente, hace tiempo que no desayunaba nada así, casi siempre su comida en la mañana era cereal o alguna barra de frutas o algo similar, no tenía tiempo para prepararse la comida, además, ni siquiera sabía cocinar. Siempre había sido tratado como un niño, así que sus padres jamás pensaron que él debiera aprender a cocinar.

Tsuna miró de reojo a Giotto, nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que el rubio fuera sobreprotector, no es que le desagradara, pero hace mucho que había olvidado como se sentía ser sobreprotegido, ni siquiera su madre lo hacía, le tenía mucha confianza como para prohibirle cocinar o darle un horario de llegada a casa, en fin, estaba en casa de otra persona, así que debería de acostumbrarse a esas reglas, al menos por el tiempo en lo que su madre despertaba, porque sin duda alguna ella iba a despertar.

Giotto miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina y se levantó, eran las diez de la mañana y aún tenía que hablar con Tsuna de otras cosas, dejo sus trastes en la tarja y miró al castaño. "Sobre la limpieza, alguien viene entre las siete y ocho de la noche y hace todo eso, así que no tienes que preocuparte". Tsuna asintió, menos enérgico de lo que habría pensado el rubio, eso le pareció extraño, ¿no todos los chicos desearían no hacer nada? En fin. "¿Algo más que quieras saber?".

Tsuna se lo pensó un rato y luego comenzó a anotar en el cuadernillo. **"¿Cuando comienzan las clases aquí?".**

Giotto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de eso, además… ¿Tenía que mandarlo a la escuela? ¿No podía dejarlo en su casa, tranquilo y feliz? Pero al ver el rostro dudoso del menor supuso que no, ahora se daba cuenta que cuidar de Tsunayoshi iba a ser un poco más complicado de lo que se imaginaba.

"No lo sé. Pero creo que aún no, el hermano de Asari aún no ha entrado a clase". Tsuna asintió ante eso, aunque no sabía quien era Asari. "Preguntare hoy… Supongo que te matriculare este semestre en Namimori… ¿estas en segundo o tercero?".

Tsuna dudo, pero finalmente comenzó a escribir y luego, avergonzado, mostró lo que había escrito. **"Yo… Me he atrasado un año, así que apenas voy a entrar a primero".**

Dudas y más dudas, eso era lo que le inspiraba Tsunayoshi, pero preguntar algo sobre el tema no le pareció del todo correcto ni cómodo para el chico, así que, para evitar problemas, decidió que era hora de ir al trabajo, aunque realmente tuviera mucha curiosidad.

"Bien, me iré a trabajar. No dudes en utilizar todo lo que esta en esta casa… Pero no entres en mi alcoba. Nos veremos en la noche, Tsunayoshi".

Giotto se dirigió a la salida, pero Tsuna le jalo de la manga del saco mostrándole nuevas líneas en la libreta, el rubio leyó lo que le mostraba en su cuadernillo.

"**Aún no se el numero de su celular… Y no me diga Tsunayoshi, prefiero Tsuna".**

Giotto lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, vaya, sin duda no aparentaba tener 16, realmente ya había desistido de encontrar algo parcialmente normal en Tsuna, parcialmente normal para un chico de 16 años.

"Vale, Tsuna. Y el numero de mi celular esta al lado del teléfono".

Giotto se fue de casa segundos después de decir eso. Tsuna se quedo solo, el silencio fue abrazador, se sentó en un sofá de la sala y comenzó a abrir la boca, abrió la boca una y otra vez, pero ni un solo sonido salió, realmente no podía hablar, realmente no podía llamar a nadie, sintió miedo, nadie lo escucharía, aunque estuviera en problemas, aunque deseara compañía… estaría solo. Soltó un suspiro, lo mejor era no quedarse en esa casa o sería absorbido por la soledad y sus pensamientos pesimistas. Miró su teléfono con duda, sólo saldría un momento, nada de que sentirse arrepentido ni para preocupar a Giotto. Así que, siendo un tanto valiente y desobediente salió de la casa sin avisar, realmente no pensaba tardarse mucho.

Se encamino a la salida y se detuvo justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de entrada, no tenía la llave de esa casa, pensó un rato y finalmente decidió no cerrar la puerta con el seguro, si no se tardaría entonces eso no debería de importar mucho, cerro suavemente la puerta, que daba directamente a la calle, pero ese lugar parecía seguro, no creía que llegaran a robarle… o al menos eso esperaba.

A la mitad de su camino se dio cuenta que desobedecer nunca traía nada bueno, después de todo se había perdido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"¿Cómo es?". Fue lo primero que preguntó G cuando Giotto llegó al trabajo ese día, el rubio alzo una ceja, sin entender la pregunta del todo, G rodó los ojos. "El hijo de Iemitsu, ¿cómo es él?". Ciertamente le había parecido gracioso recibir una llamada a las dos de la mañana de Giotto donde le decía que había olvidado por completo el hecho de que el hijo de Iemitsu llegaba ese día, no lo culpaba, después de todo ese día había sido un duro día de trabajo, pero aunque sea, ¿a quien rayos se le olvida algo así? Sólo le pasa eso a Giotto Vongola.

A diferencia de Giotto, G tenía poco tiempo de conocer a Sawada Iemitsu, no le tenía ni un poco de respeto y ni siquiera sabía que Iemitsu tenía un hijo. Giotto fue quien le contó todo, desde el incidente de Nana y el pequeño castaño, hasta que el propio Iemitsu le había pedido que cuidara de su hijo y por supuesto, que había olvidado que el niño llegaba ayer. Aunque aún no le contaba que Tsuna era mudo y que al parecer el padre del niño le había dejado por mucho más tiempo del esperado a cargo del moreno para darle un tratamiento especial a Nana, cosa que no había sabido hasta que Tsuna le había dado esa nota.

"Tsuna es interesante. Es un buen chico, justo como dijo Iemitsu… Lo que me preocupa es que al parecer él piensa más en los problemas de los demás que en los suyos". G asintió ante eso, sin decir nada aún. "Él tiene 16 años, pero es realmente un chico… tranquilo, no creo que vaya a causar problemas".

"Entonces eso es-…".

"Espera, eso no es todo". Interrumpió Giotto rápidamente y G tuvo que callar. "Veras, Tsuna es lindo y amable y todo eso… Pero él no puede hablar. Creo que se nos dificultara un poco la… convivencia".

"¿No puede?". Giotto negó con la cabeza, G soltó un suspiro. "Deberías de estar contento, no habrán discusiones de por medio". Sonrió de forma burlona, pero a Giotto no le pareció divertido, el pelirrojo trago saliva ligeramente al ver el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo. "Lo siento".

El rubio negó con la cabeza. "De hecho, ya hemos tenido una discusión. A Tsuna le gusta cocinar, pero tuvo un accidente en la mañana, así que le prohibí hacerlo".

"¿Le gusta cocinar? ¿Seguro que es un chico y no una chica?". Giotto frunció el ceño y G sonrió con un poco de burla. "Ya, lo siento".

"Cuida tus palabras, G. Y estoy seguro… Bueno, no es como si pudiera ser una chica, Iemitsu me lo habría dicho". G lo vio dudar y soltó una risita. Giotto soltó un suspiro. "Bueno, bueno, no creo que deba preocuparme, Tsuna no parece ser del tipo de chicos que le guste meterse en problemas. Realmente me ha dado confianza".

"No debes de estar tan despreocupado, es un adolescente, ellos suelen ser muy volubles. ¿O casa olvidaste cuando tú con Da-…?".

"¡Hey, cállate!". G soltó una risita y Giotto frunció el ceño, bueno, ciertamente si que había hecho un par de cosas en la adolescencia de las que se arrepentía, muchas por sentimientos encontrados y otras por efecto del alcohol, bueno, al menos eso ya formaba parte del pasado… de un pasado que no deseaba recordar de nuevo. "Bueno, realmente espero que podamos llevarnos bien".

Eso fue justo lo que esperaba G, escuchar ese tipo de palabras para dar su advertencia, se acercó a Giotto y le tomó el rostro por las mejillas, el rubio lo miró directamente a los ojos y se preguntó que querría el pelirrojo, G estaba serió, más serió de lo que habría esperado, bueno, eso no le gusto mucho, cuando el pelirrojo estaba serió significaba una cosa, que algo muy malo estaba pasando o pasaría.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Escucha, Giotto". G hizo una pausa, esperando que el rubio asintiera, una vez el rubio hizo eso continuo. "Sawada Tsunayoshi es el hijo de Iemitsu, Iemitsu te pidió cuidarlo por seis meses… ¡Seis meses y sólo seis meses! Cuando eso termine, Tsuna volverá a su casa. En pocas palabras, no te encariñes, porque ese niño no estará contigo por siempre".

"Eso no significa que no pueda hablarle luego… Además, puede ser más tiempo".

"No te pongas a la defensiva, recuerdo que esto se debe al problema de Nana y si no hubiera pasado, en este momento no estarías con Tsunayoshi". Dijo con sutileza mientras soltaba al rubio de las mejillas y se alejaba. Giotto frunció el ceño, un poco molesto por todo lo dicho por el pelirrojo, como si no supiera eso. Obvio que sabía que con Tsuna sólo viviría seis meses en su casa y que todo se debía a lo que le había sucedido a Nana.

"No estoy a la defensiva, estoy diciendo la verdad. Iemitsu-san se fue con Nana-san a Alemania, para darle tratamiento. Así que ese viaje puede durar más".

"O puede durar menos".

Tch… No le gustaba cuando G tenía razón, de todas formas no creía encariñarse mucho con Tsuna, el chico era amable y todas las cosas buenas que pudieras creer, pero… Era sólo un niño, un tanto problemático y cariñoso, pero sólo eso.

"No tienes que preocuparte".

"Me preocupo. Recuerdo cuando encontraste a ese gato en la calle y quisiste adoptarlo, pero ese animal ya tenía dueño. Entonces para quedártelo tú quisiste mentirle al dueño real… ¡Sino hubiera sido por Alaude probablemente hubieras hecho llorar a un pequeño niño!".

"¡Pero yo también lo quería!".

"¡Ese es el punto! Cuando quieres algo no piensas en los demás". Giotto frunció el ceño, eso no era verdad, si que había pensado en ese niño, sólo que también pensó que podría cuidar mejor al gato que ese pequeño mocoso. "Es por eso que te advierto de una vez que no te encariñes con Tsunayoshi, él no es un animal y te aseguro que si fuera por él le gustaría estar con su familia que contigo".

No podía evitar pensar que lo dicho por G era totalmente cierto, era probable que Tsuna se sintiera incomodo viviendo en una casa ajena a la suya… ¡Y además le había dejado solo! Realmente odiaba tener ese tipo de pláticas con G, le hacían darse cuenta de que tenía muchos errores.

"Ya, entiendo".

"Bueno, si ya entendiste el punto entonces no importa. Ah… una cosa más. ¿Vas a matricular a Tsunayoshi en Namimori alta? Al parecer las inscripciones iniciaron ayer".

"Sí, le pensaba preguntar a Asari… Y creo que llevare a Yamamoto a mi casa, para que conozca a Tsuna y él no se sienta tan solo cuando yo no estoy". G asintió ante eso, ciertamente a Giotto le hubiese gustado llevar a Tsuna al trabajo, pero en la oficina realmente se la pasaba trabajando todo el día, ahora estaban en una pequeña pausa por el trabajo de ayer, pero sin duda, en el momento que llegara Alaude, comenzaría el trabajo duro… Cierto, ¿dónde estaba Alaude? "¿Y a que hora llega Alaude?".

"No estoy seguro, él dijo que estaría aquí antes de la una". G se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba junto a la puerta de la oficina de Giotto y soltó un suspiro. "Si quieres, yo puedo inscribir a Tsunayoshi por ti".

"¿De verdad? ¡Eres el mejor! ¡G-san!".

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y por ella entro un hombre, de cabello rubio platino y ojos azul claro, más claro que el cielo. Primero miró al que se encontraba sentado en el sofá y luego al rubio que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio, frunció el ceño con levedad y camino hacía Giotto y le arrojo dos carpetas, ese, sin duda, era Alaude.

"El primero: Es tu trabajo y si se lo dejas a alguien más… te mato. El segundo: Es un trabajo que puedes realizar en equipo". Giotto abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente Alaude retomó la palabra. "Tu trabajo es sencillo, así que si tienes tiempo de quejarte, primero léelo y luego pregunta". Giotto cerró la boca y frunció el ceño, el otro rubio sólo sonrió ante el comportamiento. "Y una cosa más, si piensas inscribir a ese mocoso en Namimori alta es mejor que lo hagas ahora, las inscripciones terminan hoy a las dos de la tarde".

G se levantó rápidamente del sofá. "Tch, comienza por eso. ¿Dónde están los documentos de Tsunayoshi?".

Giotto rebusco entre los cajones de su escritorio y saco una carpeta. "Son estos… Creo que son todos, Iemitsu-san no me dejo más".

G tomó la carpeta, pero Alaude se la arrebato y comenzó a checar todo, si, todo parecía estar en forma y eran los documentos suficientes para matricular al pequeño mocoso en Namimori, le devolvió la carpeta a G y el pelirrojo, al ver que el rubio platino no le decía nada, se imagino que todo estaba bien.

"¿Tiene que venir Tsuna conmigo?". Preguntó G y Alaude asintió. "Bueno, entonces pasare a casa por él, nos vemos luego, Giotto, Alaude".

G se fue y Alaude soltó una risita, Giotto alzo una ceja, esas risitas sarcásticas y narcisistas de Alaude tenían siempre un significado, en su mayoría era algo malo o algo vergonzoso. Se preguntó si sería bueno saber porque reía o dejarlo a su imaginación, pero finalmente opto por preguntar, si eso tenía que ver con Tsunayoshi y su inscripción en Namimori entonces tenía que sabero.

"¿Qué te parece gracioso, Alaude?". El hombre volteo y miró a Giotto, tenía esa sonrisita descarada y algo burlona. "¿Alaude?".

"Se me olvido decirle… que hoy mismo aplican el examen de ingreso".

"Oye… eso no es divertido".

"¿Y en que momento dije que lo fuera?".

Giotto frunció el ceño y saco su teléfono móvil, lo mejor sería marcarle a G, fue entonces cuando notó algo en el sofá en el que había estado sentado el pelirrojo, era su teléfono móvil, al parecer se le había caído. Entonces tendría que marcarle a Tsuna… Se golpeo la cara con la palma de la mano, el papel, donde tenía el número del celular de Tsunayoshi, se encontraba sobre la cómoda que estaba en su cuarto, en pocas palabras: No lo tenía.

"Tú… No eras amable".

Alaude no respondió eso, simplemente que esta era su diversión del día. Además, no es como si en algún momento hubiera dicho que fuera alguien amable. "Nunca dije que fuera amable". Giotto frunció el ceño, pero bueno, se trataba de Alaude, quien su diversión era un tanto… sádica y perturbadora. Eso le hizo recordar algo.

"Oye… ¿Crees que pueda tener vacaciones?".

Alaude sonrió, de lado. "Claro". Respondió de forma sarcástica, pero Giotto no pareció notarlo.

"¿De verdad?".

"Sí, con tu ritmo de trabajo, puede ser dentro de una semana… Aunque lo más probable es que sea hasta dentro de cinco años".

Giotto frunció el ceño, lo debió de haber esperado, después de todo, era Alaude.

"No eres divertido".

"Entonces trabaja y deja de perder el tiempo".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se detuvo frente a la casa de Giotto, bajo del auto y se acercó a la puerta, alzó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta no estaba cerrada, bueno, el lugar en donde vivía Giotto era seguro, pero tampoco era como para hacer ese tipo de cosas valientes. Entró a la casa y con la mirada comenzó a buscar algo fuera de lugar o peligroso, pero no parecía que alguien hubiera entrado. Sin más se dispuso a buscar a Tsunayoshi.

"Tsunayoshi". Comenzó llamándolo con una voz moderada, pero al no recibir respuesta comenzó a llamar un poco más alto. "¡Tsunayoshi!". Miró su reloj de mano, doce en punto, tenía que apurarse. "¡Tsunayoshi!". Buscó por toda la casa, incluso en el cuarto de Giotto y al darse cuenta que el chiquillo no estaba busco en sus bolsillos con la intención de llamar a Giotto, entonces se dio cuenta que no llevaba su teléfono móvil, maldijo por lo bajo y se encamino a la sala para llamar al rubio por el teléfono de la casa. Espero paciente y luego le contestaron. "Soy yo, Giotto".

"_¿G, qué pasa? Por cierto, olvidaste tu teléfono y Tsuna—"._

"De eso quería hablarte, Tsunayoshi no esta en casa".

"_¿Cómo?"._

"Lo he buscado por todas partes, pero él no esta y no responde… ¿Te dijo que iba a salir o algo así?".

G casi pudo jurar que Giotto tenía el ceño fruncido. _"No me dijo nada… Ve a mi habitación, sobre la cómoda hay un papel, dime el número"._

"Vale". G camino con largas zancadas y subió hasta la alcoba, tomó el papelito que Giotto le había mencionado y bajo corriendo, tomó el auricular y comenzó a dictar el número. "Es: 009XXXXXXXX. ¿Lo tienes?".

"_Lo tengo… espera en casa, voy a llamarle para saber donde esta"._

"Claro". G escucho el timbre del término de llamada y frunció el ceño. _'Creo que Tsunayoshi acaba de perder la confianza de Giotto… eso puede ser malo'._ Y G no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Las personas a las que Giotto les daba su confianza no la perdían, a menos que le mintieran o le desobedecieran, Tsunayoshi había hecho la que más odiaba el rubio, desobedecerlo y cuando Giotto les quitaba la confianza sucedían… cosas poco buenas, en este caso G se imagino que Giotto le daría una platica tipo empresarial a Tsunayoshi y esas si que no eran absolutamente nada divertidas.

'_Oh bueno… creo que es mejor, así Giotto no se encariñara con el mocoso'._ Concluyó en su mente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estar perdido no era del todo malo, Tsuna podía pensar un poco las cosas, aunque realmente sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, lo que diría Giotto cuando supiera que se había ido de su casa sin pedir permiso… poco después que se había ido.

'_Seguramente me castigara… Aunque realmente no hice nada malo… pero le desobedecí… Ah… no hay nada que pueda hacer'. _Tsuna miró hacia el cielo, Giotto era…

Giotto no parecía ser una mala persona, de hecho fue muy amable, aunque aún no entendía del todo ese abrazo que le dio el primer día, por su cabeza sólo pasaba la lastima, probablemente eso era lo que sentía Giotto por él, aunque no sería el primero y aseguraba que no sería el último. Cuando perdió la voz estuvo fuera de la escuela por una semana y cuando volvió todos le miraban así, incluso sus compañeros dejaron de molestarlo. 'Es el pobre niño sin madre y sin voz', ese tipo de cosas solía escuchar por los pasillos, recibir la lastima de los demás no era agradable, prefería las golpizas que la lastima.

La lastima era desagradable.

Por eso, sin pedirle permiso a su padre había dejado de ir a la escuela, había perdido el semestre, por ende, había perdido el año, realmente no le importaba, después de todo iba mal, iba a terminar repitiendo el año de una forma u otra. No era buen estudiante y probablemente sería de esa forma para siempre. Una vibración en su pantalón le provoco soltar un jadeo y saltar de su asiento, sacó el teléfono móvil y miró la pantalla: Número desconocido. Dudo en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo, luego se golpeo internamente, ¿qué caso tenía contestar sino podía hablar?

"_Estas en serios problemas, Tsunayoshi"._

Y después de un 'click' la llamada se cortó, esa era la voz de Giotto… ¡Giotto ya lo sabía! Tragó saliva, volvió a sentir una vibración pero esta vez era un mensaje: _**'¿Dónde te encuentras?'**_. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, miró a su alrededor, comenzó a describir el lugar y le mando el mensaje a Giotto, soltó un suspiro, bueno, pues ya estaba en problemas y eso que era su primer, la suerte nunca le había acompañado y realmente no esperaba que empezara ahora. Soltó un suspiro.

La lastima que Giotto le tenía, era algo que le desagradaba mucho, las personas pensaban que por perder la voz era inútil, pero deberían de saber con o sin voz él ya era un inútil. Le pareció gracioso pensar eso, después de todo era una crítica a su propia persona… si que era todo un caso. Sólo esperaba que la convivencia con Giotto no terminara mal, él solía hacer cosas que no debía, esta, era una de esas cosas.

Un auto, deportivo rojo, se estaciono cerca, vio bajar a un chico increíblemente apuesto, de cabello rojo con un gran tatuaje que cubría la mitad de su rostro y se preguntó si sería, algo así, como un gánster, ah no, en Japón eran conocidos como Yukaza, pero bueno, siendo gánster o no era apuesto. El hombre, pelirrojo, lo vio y comenzó a acercársele, Tsuna se levantó poco después cuando entendió que ese hombre se estaba acercando. Oh, oh ¡Acaso quería atacarlo! Al ver que ya estaba muy cerca a él comenzó a correr.

"¡Hey! ¡Espera!".

Tsuna no se lo pensó ni dos veces, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, si de algo estaba orgulloso era que a la hora de los problemas corría más rápido que nadie. Pero bueno, ya había dicho que la suerte jamás había sido compañía en su vida, así que choco contra alguien y fue a dar directamente al suelo. Rayos, si que su suerte era pésima. Se sobo la cara y alguien le ayudo a levantarse, justo cuando iba a agradecerle a la persona que le hubiera ayudado se dio cuenta que se trataba del pelirrojo, ahora tenía miedo.

"Te dije que esperaras… ¡Y comenzaste a correr más rápido!". El pelirrojo miró al frente y sonrió de medio lado, hasta cierto punto parecía nervioso. "Lo siento, fue mi culpa que él corriera hacia ti, Kyouya". Tsunayoshi miró al frente pero su vista se vio opacada por los rayos del Sol detrás de la cabeza del chico, así que lamentablemente no pudo mirarlo ya que se vio cegado por la luz y por ende y obligado a cerrar los ojos.

"Hmp… Por hoy lo dejaré pasar… a la próxima lo morderé hasta la muerte".

El tal 'Kyouya' soltó un bufido y dio la vuelta sin que Tsuna pudiera verlo, lo último que vio del individuo fue un gakuran ondeándose contra el viento, bueno, probablemente no lo vería de nuevo y eso esperaba, la última frase soltada al aire le había asustado un poco: ¿Morderé hasta la muerte? ¿Era literal o simplemente era alguna frase? Bueno, ahora a lo importante, un pelirrojo con fachas de gánster lo estaba deteniendo del brazo y no podía pedir ayuda, porque no podía hablar.

G miró al mocoso, rayos, ahora entendía porque a Giotto le había gustado, era tan lindo como un pequeño animal, como un gato, pequeño y miedoso, sentía como el pequeño moreno temblaba como una hoja ante su agarre, era tan jodidamente lindo que casi estuvo apunto de sonrojarse, pero el punto aquí era llegar antes de las dos a Namimori alta, porque después de esa hora Tsunayoshi tenía que hacer un examen de ingreso, maldito Alaude y sus tardías explicaciones.

"Lamento haberte asustado. Mi nombre es G, soy amigo de Giotto Vongola y conozco a tu padre, Iemitsu, mucho gusto, Sawada Tsunayoshi".

Tsuna se sorprendió primero, jamás se habría imagino que Giotto y su padre tuvieran amigos así, pero bueno, estaba juzgando a alguien sólo por lo que veía, así que rebusco en sus bolsillos y sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a teclear y luego le mostró el texto a G.

"**Lo siento mucho, por asustarme. Gusto en conocerlo, G-san". **Y luego el mocoso sonrió.

Oh. Era más lindo de lo esperado.

"He hablado con Giotto y me ha encargado hacer tu inscripción… ¿Vamos?".

Tsunayoshi asintió algo enérgico, de cierta forma creía entender un poco al moreno, era probable que Giotto no entendería el porque el chico se había molestado cuando le había prohibido cocinar, el chico parecía ser del tipo de chico que necesitaba hacer cosas, era obvio que iba a molestarse. G recordó sus años de juventud, su madre era soltera, por ello él tuvo que aprender a cocinar, lavar, limpiar, coser y mucho más mientras estudiaba, después de todo tenía que ayudar a su madre ya que ella se dedicaba a trabajar todo el día. Cuando Giotto le pidió ayuda con el negocio familiar y comenzó a ganar dinero se le hizo extraño dejar sus tareas de la casa. Aún ahora le gustaba cocinar para si.

Era probable que quien terminara encariñándose con Tsunayoshi fuera él y no Giotto. El chico le miró de reojo y luego desvió rápidamente la mirada, era tímido, útil en la casa y enérgico, seguro se conseguiría una chica estupenda, a las mujeres solía gustarles los chicos como el moreno, sólo le faltaba ser un poco más alto y sería todo un rompecorazones. Lo guió hasta su auto y le abrió la puerta, en ese momento se pregunto porque había hecho eso, después de todo ese tipo de trato sólo aplicaba con las mujeres, en fin.

"Hey, habéis hecho enojar a Giotto, realmente no está nada contento". Tsuna bajó la cabeza, parecía arrepentido, rápidamente habló de nuevo G. "Si le explicas como sucedió todo probablemente te perdone, pero procura no hacerlo de nuevo, ¿ok?". Tsuna asintió, sin duda Giotto tenía razón, parecía ser un chico con buenas intensiones.

"**Lamento mucho no haberle avisado a Giotto-san… pero no pensé que me fuera a perder".** G se aguanto la carcajada, ¿se había perdido? ¿En un pueblo tan pequeño como lo era Namimori? Si que ese niño era gracioso.

"Vale, pero lo mejor es avisar que vas a salir, luego te mostraremos Namimori, para que no vuelvas a perderte". Tsuna asintió, no era como si le estuviera regañando u ordenando, pero que fuera tan obediente como un pequeño mocoso lo hacía realmente divertido. G realmente se iba a divertir con ese niño, no se iba a burlar de él, después de todo no era necesario con o sin burlas el chico ya le divertía.

Luego de ese comentario vino un largo silencio, Tsuna se sentía un poco incomodo, pero para romper el silencio decidió preguntar sobre su inscripción. **"¿Por qué la inscripción tiene que ser antes de las dos?".**

"Porque hay que aplicar un examen de ingreso".

Tsuna se exaltó y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en su teléfono móvil. **"¿Examen de ingreso?". **Oh no, su máxima debilidad, exámenes.

G vio su preocupación y le sonrió de forma conciliadora. "No te preocupes, si tienes un promedio mínimo de C ya lo tienes todo".

Tsuna trago saliva… su promedio apenas y daba para una D, una C era algo imposible, no iba a pasar… ¡Se iba a atrasar otro semestre! Incluso le había prometido a su madre que se esforzaría más en la escuela… pero ni siquiera podría entrar a una. Mientras se lamentaba internamente G lo miraba de reojo cada tanto, era tan extraño, lo veía hacer muecas con un aura oscura, al parecer estaba preocupado por el examen de ingreso, pero el moreno debería de saber que iba con una recomendación de Alaude –ya que el muy bastardo se había compadecido al final y les había dado la recomendación- y la posibilidad de que no lo aceptaran era de… pues no había posibilidades, Alaude era un ente muy respetado en Namimori y pocas veces le negaban las cosas, además, Namimori alta entraba en uno de sus negocios.

"Hey, chico… No tienes que preocuparte, sino pasaras el examen tienes una recomendación, te aceptaran apruebes o no el examen". Tsuna le miró con los ojos iluminados, como si hubiera escuchado la mejor noticia del mundo y probablemente lo era, era tan divertido. "Si no vas bien en la escuela es mejor que le avises a Giotto, para que te contraten un tutor… pero yo me cuidaría de contratar a algún psicópata, en Namimori abundan los de esa clase". Rió por su propia broma, pero luego notó que el pequeño estaba temeroso. "Era una broma". Aunque no lo era del todo, contando a personas como Verde, Lal Mirch o Reborn… ciertamente Namimori era un campo de batalla.

Tsuna le sonrió vagamente y escribió algo en su teléfono móvil y se lo mostro. **"Yo no soy muy bueno en la escuela… pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, G-san".** Y sin duda alguna su entusiasmo era admirable y hasta cierto punto encantador.

"Claro, has tu mejor esfuerzo, Tsunayoshi".

Tsuna le jalo levemente de la manga de la camisa y G volteo a verlo un momento y enseguida volvió al camino, pero había alcanzado a leer lo que estaba en el teléfono móvil del castaño. **"Tsunayoshi es muy largo, está bien si me llama sólo Tsuna, G-san".**

"Bien, entonces te llamare Tsuna". El castaño le sonrió con las mejillas tintadas de un ligero carmín, realmente era encantadoramente tierno y deslumbrante… como un minino. "Aunque tengas la recomendación no olvides hacer lo posible por sacar más de C, Tsuna".

Tsuna asintió, aunque estaba más que seguro que iba a sacar menos de C, realmente tenía que esforzarse para tener una buena calificación ese semestre, no quería decepcionar a su madre, deseaba que cuando ella se despertara viera sus notas y se sintiera orgullosa de él.

Realmente deseaba que despertara lo más pronto posible.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Giotto fue ver su reloj de muñeca, pasaban de las diez de la noche, había hecho hasta lo imposible por llegar temprano, necesitaba hablar con Tsuna, no era su padre, no era su hermano, ni siquiera podían considerarse amigos, lo cierto era que el moreno sólo había llegado a su casa para no quedarse solo… ¡Y lo primero que hacía era dejarlo solo! Mucho pensar le había hecho darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Pensar los detalles era su especialidad, ¿entonces por qué no había podido hacer eso en este momento? Bueno, cometer errores era de humanos, así que le pediría perdón y todo eso, claro, antes lo castigaría por desobedecerlo, no podía dejar que el chico pensara que podía desobedecerlo cuando le diera la gana.

Realmente, ahora comprendía un poco a su hermano mayor, eso de ser el mayor y tener que regañar a alguien que había cometido errores similares a los tuyos… pues no era algo del todo divertido. Pero… a la vez no deseaba castigar a Tsuna… como decirlo, sentía un poco de lastima por Tsuna… si, probablemente era eso. No le parecía muy adecuado regañarlo… estaba en todo un dilema.

Una vibración extraña en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, así que rápidamente sacó el teléfono de ese bolsillo y, aunque no conocía el número, contestó.

"¿Diga?".

"_¡Giotto! ¡Soy yo, Iemitsu! ¿Cómo esta mi lindo y adorado hijo? ¿Todo bien con él?"._

Lentamente Giotto proceso todo y luego soltó una risita. "Todo bien por aquí. Tsuna esta bien… aunque…".

"_¡Le ha pasado algo! ¿He hecho algo malo—?"._

"¡Iemitsu-san! Tranquilo, no es… exactamente nada de eso. Tsuna sólo… se fue de casa y no me dijo nada, luego se perdió y casi llegó tarde para el examen de admisión. No fue su culpa".

"_Lo siento mucho… Pero preguntare… ¿Dejaste solo a Tsuna?"._

Giotto se puso un poco nervioso. Lo había hecho pese a que Iemitsu quería evitar eso y por ende se lo había dejado.

"¿Sí?".

"_Bueno, no sé como decírtelo, pero a mi hijo no le gusta estar solo… Desde que Nana entro en coma suele tener pesadillas y pensamientos innecesarios. Mira, no importa si lo llevas contigo al trabajo o lo mandas ha hacer compras o cocinar o lo que sea, simplemente no lo dejes estar sin hacer nada, se inquieta"._

Eso era algo que Giotto no sabía, ahora entendía porque había estado tan tensó después de escuchar que no haría nada en casa. "Ya veo, haré lo mejor por mantenerlo ocupado".

"_Sí, hazlo. Y sobre lo que hizo, no dudes en castigarlo, tienes toda mi autorización para decirle que estuvo mal, darle castigos y todo lo necesario… Sino lo haces Tsuna hará lo mismo una y otra vez"._

"Ya veo… Tsuna es un poco especial".

Iemitsu soltó una risita. _"Algo así, pero si no lo castigas Tsuna se pondrá rebelde… Además que sentirá que le tienes lastima… y eso podría lastimarlo."._

Giotto soltó un suspiro, era justo lo que sentía por Tsuna, pero Iemitsu sabía lo que decía, tener lastima por él no iba a cambiar nada y obviamente no lo iba a hacer sentir bien. Tener responsabilidades sobre otro ser si que era complicado.

"_Bueno, debo irme, van a empezar con las revisiones de Nana. Saluda a mi hijo por mi… dile que lo amo"._

"Claro, yo se lo diré".

"_Nos veremos pronto, Giotto"._

"Nos vemos".

Giotto soltó un suspiro, pues bueno, tendría que castigarlo, pero sería mañana en la mañana, ahora probablemente Tsuna estaría durmiendo y él también quería irse a la cama, pocas veces tenía tanto tiempo para dormir. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al piso de arriba, se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Tsuna y por mera curiosidad abrió la puerta, se detuvo a la mitad y negó con la cabeza, no quería despertarlo, lo mejor sería verlo en la mañana. Sin más cerró la puerta despacio y se encamino a su alcoba.

Tsuna abrió los ojos en el momento que sintió una pequeña ráfaga entrar a la habitación, miró a todos lados y luego se dio cuenta que tenía la ventana abierta. Se estiro un poco y se levantó para cerrar la ventana, luego volvió a la cama y se quedo dormido.

Había tenido un buen sueño, con su madre.

Quería soñar con ella de nuevo.

_._

* * *

><p><em>No pensaba que hubiesen tantas personas interesadas en esta pareja, bueno, el G27 fue el la ultima pareja crack que me gusto, además que fics en español de esta pareja, creo que hay, pero no muchos, así que pensé que no habrían muchos reviews. Me alegra saber que hay tantas personas que sigan a esta pareja (y a esta autora XD).<em>

_De alguna forma, he hecho a mi querido y lindo Tsuna demasiado dependiente de su mami, pero digamos que no es precisamente esto, no quiero decir mucho, así que concluiremos estas notas aquí._

**MissDinosaur: **Bueno, en un principió quería poner a Tsuna con otro problema, primero me vino el hecho de perder la vista, pero hay tantas historias con eso, que finalmente no me gustó. Luego me vino un problema mental, pero se me hacía tan difícil pensar en algo que finalmente pensé en la voz, Tsuna al comunicarse con sus enemigos ha logrado muchas cosas, así que, al quitarle ese recurso… ¿Qué hará? Fue precisamente eso lo que me hizo decidir la perdida de voz. Me alegra mucho que la idea te haya gustado y también la pareja. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capitulo.

**Lord Queen: **Bueno, ciertamente me atrase más de lo que pensaba, la historia estaba programada para la primera semana de Enero, pero de alguna manera me atrase (se la paso de ociosa y casi no escribía nada XD). Giotto es mi quinto personaje favorito (Hibari, Tsuna, Mukuro y Reborn, en ese orden van mis personajes favoritos), por eso lo he hecho tan… ¡Maravilloso! Le he puesto un poco infantil a la vez, ya que es un adulto joven. Y con Tsuna… Creo que lo he puesto de esta forma en la mayoría de los fics, así que no es del todo extraño. Mis prólogos siempre son cortos, pero trato de hacerlos… interesantes (tanto así que los prólogos tienen más comentarios que los capítulos XD). Oh, y sobre las advertencias… ¡Un poco! Sólo habrá un poco de violencia, digamos que pronto verán la razón, espero que tu lado oscuro quede satisfecho (XD).

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Realmente estoy sorprendida de saber que hay tantas seguidoras de esta pareja, y espero que el trama no decepcione a nadie, fue meses de planificación (jajaja, realmente no tanto). No se que tanto tarde en actualizar, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no sea en periodos muy largos.

**Karelys165: **Hola! Yo también amo a esta pareja, y realmente no se porque razón si Giotto y Tsuna son casi la misma persona. Desearía haberlos puesto como hermanos, bueno, hermanastros o algo así, pero escribir una relación incestuosa… pues no es ya del todo extraña, pero lo preferí de este modo al final. Ciertamente todas las historias tienen un detalle, desde un pasado oscuro hasta lo que tiene Tsuna. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2.

**nyanko 1827: **¡Hola! Sinceramente no me esperaba que hubiesen personas que leyeran los profile, pero ahora se que nyanko-chan es igual que yo (a mi también me gusta leerlos, luego los escritores nos tienen sorpresitas por ahí). Entre todas las parejas de KHR! Esta es una de mis favoritas, no sé si es porque Giotto es tan similar físicamente a Tsuna, pero diferente en su personalidad o porque simplemente pegan como hermanos y amantes, en fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo.

**Shimizu Maria: **¡Muchas seguidoras del G27! Realmente espero que alguien más de ff escriba otro G27 en español (porque me gustan los que están en ingles, per hay que trabajar con la traducción y ahora estoy de ociosa XD), esta pareja tiene mucho de donde sacar, sobre todo en la relación que dices, hermanomayor-hermanomenor. Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo.

**Mika-Lucid199120: **¡Hola! Mika-chan, eres seguidora de esta pareja también… ¡Eso es genial! Esos prólogos son esenciales en la historia, así que estoy contenta de que les haya gustado. Preguntas… es bueno que no las hayas puesto, suelo decir todo cuando me preguntan (XD). Tratare de no demorar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 2.

**Katekyo1827R27X27: **Realmente no me esperaba tantos seguidores de esta historia, pero me alegra saber que les haya gustado este pequeño prologo. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.

**bianchixgokudera25: **¡No llores Bianchi-chan! Prometo que te gustara este fic, Tsuna estará muy bien con Giotto, tendrán sus diferencias y todo eso, pero te aseguro que se llevaran muy bien. Tienes toda la razón, Tsuna perdió uno de sus medios más importantes para comunicarse, y precisamente por ello le he quitado la voz, pero bueno, pronto veras todo lo que sucederá.

**kurotsuki-tania1827: **Bueno, pues lo que pasara después será… mentira, no te voy a adelantar nada que vaya a arruinarte la historia (Yunmoon esta un poco triste, porque le han contando los spoilers de Naruto y ella deseaba leer la historia por su cuenta u.u). Espero que este nuevo capítulo te diga un poco más acerca de la situación, ¡nos leeremos luego!

**Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukay: **No tener voz es terrible, me imagino que ha de ser terrible, pero no te preocupes, Tsuna tiene a Giotto (XD). Accidente… pues… es uno muy interesante (XD). Espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo!

**Hazuki: **Tsuna-chan siempre es adorable, me encanta ponerlo de esa forma. El desarrollo será un poco lento, no vamos a apresurar a esta pareja, hay que darles su tiempo (ya que Yunmoon siempre quiere ir rápido y mandar a todas sus parejas a la cama sólo en el quinto capítulo XD). Nos leeremos luego!

**lizy: **Espero que disfrutes mucho este fic de tu pareja favorita, tratare de ser regular con la tarea (XD), de verdad, Yunmoon hará hasta lo imposible por actualizar tan pronto como pueda. ¡Nos leeremos en el próximo!

**Mizuki-chan24: **¡Hi Mizuki-chan! Sin problemas, habéis llegado justo a tiempo. Exacto, sólo fue el inicio, aún hay muchas cosas por develar, desde porque Tsuna se quedo sin voz hasta porque Yunmoon sigue escribiendo historias y no deja de hablar (XD). Hay muchos fics G27 (no tantos como 1827), pero todos los que me han gustado están en ingles. Será algo así, su relación comenzara de esa forma, porque Tsuna es más adorable de lo permitido posible en un chico (XD). ¡Nos leemos luego!

**Piffle Priincess: **El G27 es una de las parejas más tiernas de KHR, es tan linda que me dan ganas de llorar sólo de verlos juntos (T-T). Espero que te guste la historia, me esforzare para hacerla lo más hermosa posible (XD). Bueno, sólo me die esa pequeña duda, pero yo aseguro que cualquiera es feliz de estar con Tsuna.

**00Katari-Hikari-cchan00: **Ya me lo habías dicho antes y si, estoy algo ensimismada con este fandom… ¡Es que las parejas son tan lindas! Oh, y sin cuidado, a mi también a veces me cuesta leer todas las historias, porque hay muchas autoras buenas.

**Mad Y u e: **¡Hola! Me preguntas si es posible perder la voz en un accidente y sinceramente estaba esperando esta pregunta, bueno esta es la respuesta: si, es posible. Un problema en las cuerdas bucales o en un nervio en la cabeza (olvide el nombre de ese nervio, pero cuando lo recuerde te lo diré) puede provocar perdida de voz, pero la mayoría de veces sólo es temporal, una operación con las cuerdas bocales arreglara el problema y el tiempo arreglara el problema con el nervio. Bueno, realmente Yunmoon tiene que estudiar cada vez que hace un fic (XD). Si, lo siento, los prólogos siempre son cortos, pero en este fic en especial he decidido hacer capítulos de al menos ocho mil palabras. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos leemos luego!

_He pensado en contestar sus comentarios arriba, probare para la próxima actualización._

_Shao~ shao~_


	3. Advertencias y visitas

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 2**__ – Advertencias y visitas_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Vaya, ese había sido un buen descanso, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir tan bien? Realmente no lo sabía, pero ese había sido una maravillosa siesta. Tsuna se estiro en la cama y luego bajo los pies, miro la hora en el reloj que se encontraba sobre la cómoda y soltó un jadeo, ya eran las ocho de la mañana, casi siempre se levantaba a las siete de la mañana, ya que su madre se levantaba a esa hora. Soltó un suspiro y luego un bostezo, la primera noche en casa de Giotto había sido realmente mala, apenas y había podido dormir, pero la noche pasada fue buena y reconfortante.<p>

Se alisto rápidamente y bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa, la sonrisa y la felicidad se le fueron en el momento que vio a Giotto sentado en el sofá, leyendo el diario y tomando, lo que parecía ser, café. Tsuna se detuvo al final de las escaleras y trago saliva cuando el rubio alzo la mirada para verlo.

"Buenos días, Tsuna". Estaba tan normal que el moreno no sabía si debía de tener cuidado o no, sonrió un poco nervioso. "Siéntate, por favor". Tsuna asintió, ligeramente temeroso, y se acercó al sofá de una plaza y se sentó. "Tsunayoshi… estoy realmente decepcionado".

Eso fue, ¿un golpe duro? Algo así, Tsuna bajo la cabeza, realmente se sentía muy decepcionado de si mismo, no había querido desobedecer a Giotto pero… No le gustaba estar solo en un espacio tan grande y desconocido, ni siquiera tenía algo que hacer para distraerse o alguien con quien hablar para no aburrirse, rayos, ni siquiera podía hablar, eso sólo provoco una decepción más grande en él.

"Por eso te pido perdón". El castaño alzó la cabeza en ese momento, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Se estaba disculpando? Rápidamente Tsuna se levantó del sofá y negó frenéticamente, miró a todos lados, pero no había nada con que pudiera comunicarse. Al ver la desesperación en el rostro del moreno, Giotto sacó su móvil y se lo dio, pese a que Tsuna no sabía como utilizar ese teléfono –para su comodidad él utilizaba teléfonos con teclado completo, uno touch era algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrado- torpemente tecleo y finalmente logro escribir lo que deseaba y se lo mostró a Giotto.

"**¡Fue mi culpa! Por favor, no me pida perdón, Giotto-san".** Giotto le sonrió vagamente, se acercó y le palmeo la cabeza.

"No, estas equivocado, fue mi culpa, por dejarte solo y no mostrarte Namimori como era debido, realmente lo lamento mucho, pero… Tsuna, por favor, si hay algo que necesites o que desees tienes que decírmelo, no puedo entender si tú no me lo explicas. ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa sin decírmelo? Me preocupe, no sabía donde estabas o si algo malo te habría pasado, realmente me preocupe por ti. Namimori es un lugar tranquilo, pero no por ello serás tan valiente como para irte así como así, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?". Tsuna asintió, su rostro se veía triste, Giotto soltó un suspiro. "Mira, en esta ocasión no fue sólo culpa tuya, fue también culpa mía, por ello, dejaremos esto como una advertencia y que sea algo que nos enseñe algo a los dos, ¿bien?". Tsuna asintió, medio deprimido y medio temeroso. Giotto le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. "No pienses en esto como un regaño, porque no estoy tratando de hacer eso, simplemente quiero que entiendas las cosas".

Tsuna cabeceo en forma de asentimiento, aunque aún se veía deprimido, y de nuevo comenzó a teclear. **"No quería desobedecerlo, pero… No me gusta estar solo, perdón por haberme ido sin pedir permiso… Realmente lo lamento mucho".**

Justo lo que Iemitsu le había dicho, a Tsunayoshi no le gustaba estar solo. Giotto le tomó la manos.

"Lo siento, prometo que no lo volveré ha hacer, Tsuna, no te voy dejar solo". Giotto poco supo lo que esa frase había causado dentro de Tsuna, el moreno le miró con detenimiento, tomando cada palabra y finalmente sonriendo. "Entonces hoy, ¿me acompañarías a la oficina?". Tsuna asintió enérgicamente y Giotto le soltó las manos. "Vale, entonces así será… por el momento no tenemos mucho tiempo para preparar algo para desayunar, así que comamos cereal".

Tsuna soltó una risita ante lo dicho y luego se acercó a Giotto y le abrazó por la cintura.

Vale, fue un poco extraño para ambos, para Tsuna abrazarlo y para Giotto recibir ese abrazo. No fue algo que les molestara, ni algo que odiaran, fue… algo que rara vez hacían con alguien que prácticamente era un desconocido. Tsuna solía abrazar a su madre y Giotto de vez en cuando daba abrazos a sus amigos y ellos le abrazaban a él. En fin, no tenían porque divagar tanto en algo tan trivial como lo era un abrazo. Tsuna le soltó lentamente y luego le devolvió su teléfono móvil.

"¿Dónde esta el tuyo?". Preguntó Giotto, guardando su teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Tsuna señalo con el dedo el piso de arriba y luego se sonrojó. "¿Lo olvidaste?". El moreno asintió. "Ve por él, yo serviré el desayuno". Sin más el moreno comenzó a correr y Giotto le detuvo del brazo. "Camina, vas a tropezar si corres". Avergonzado, el castaño asintió y una vez el rubio le soltó el brazo comenzó a caminar, Giotto sonrió, Tsuna era realmente un buen chico.

Aunque como G le había dicho, no podía simplemente tenerle el cien por ciento de confianza, los adolescentes eran… volubles. Tsuna podía ser manso y lindo en este momento, pero justo como lo había hecho el día anterior, en cualquier momento podría quebrantar su confianza, no quería dudar del chico, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que mantendría cierta vigilancia en él. Soltó un suspiro y se encamino a la cocina, para servir el dichoso desayuno.

Tsuna cerró la puerta tan rápido como llegó a su alcoba, Giotto era demasiado amable, realmente no debía de volver a hacer lo que hizo, no quería preocuparlo de nuevo no quería… ser una carga, como lo fue con su padre, su padre debía de ver sólo a su madre y a nadie más, ella era lo único importante ahora. Soltó un bufido, seguro que su madre le regañaría ahora, por hacerse sentir menos él mismo.

'_Debo esforzarme, por mamá… y por mi mismo'._ Sin más tomó el móvil de la cama y bajo de nuevo, estuvo apunto de correr pero recordó las palabras de Giotto, no correr o podría caer, y eso era cierto, él realmente era torpe en muchas cosas, incluso al bajar o subir las escaleras. Tenía que trabajar con eso para no pasar vergüenza en casa de Giotto o en cualquier otro lugar.

Realmente había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer antes de pensar en ser mejor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fue una sorpresa para G ver, desde la ventana de la oficina del rubio, que Giotto no iba solo ese día al trabajo, sino que era acompañado por el pequeño castaño, rayos, era seguro que Giotto se distrajera mucho, y G realmente no podría culparlo, Tsuna era realmente un chico divertido y apantallante, hasta cierto punto. El pelirrojo se dispuso a sacar a Alaude de la oficina, no es que el hombre se la pasara molestando a los niños, pero siempre, de alguna forma, terminaba asustándolos y por la poca experiencia que tenía de Tsuna algo le decía que sin duda alguna terminaría asustándose por la culpa de Alaude.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido Alaude había salido de la oficina, preguntándose porque rayos había sido echado de la oficina de Giotto por el de cabello rosa, en fin, tenían mucho trabajo como para ponerse a divagar mucho tiempo en ese detalle.

Giotto soltó un suspiro una vez llegó al piso donde se encontraba su oficina, realmente no se había dado cuenta del enorme parecido que Tsuna y él tenían, pero bueno, las ultimas semanas no habían sido, precisamente, divertidas y amenas, todo lo contrarió, había estado realmente muy ocupado, sin un minuto de descanso, y todo por culpa de unos que otros desajustes, robo de información y una empresa extranjera queriendo absorberles, gracias a Alaude, G y Cozart había salido de ese problema, aunque no podía decir que todo había sido sólo por ellos, él también se había esforzado mucho por sacar la empresa adelante.

Bueno, volviendo al punto, no se había dado cuenta del enorme parecido que tenía con Tsuna y sólo ahora, que se encontraba en la oficina lo notaba, bueno, ni siquiera fue él quien notó eso, sino todas las personas que le preguntaron si Tsuna era su hermano o algún pariente cercano, incluso hubo una que le preguntó si era su hijo, ¡su hijo! Que mierda, si él sólo tenía 23 y el moreno tenía 16, ¿creen que un niño de siete años podría haber tenido un hijo? No había manera.

Bueno, después de todo eso decidió que ya no importaba y que ignoraría el tema, eran parecidos, pero sabía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Iemitsu y su padre tenían algún parentesco… eran como primos lejanos, muy lejanos o algo así. Ahora tenía curiosidad y sin duda le preguntaría a su padre. Aunque realmente nunca le había interesado saber acerca del árbol genealógico, porque… bueno, porque no le importaba.

G miró a ambos, al moreno y al rubio y al ver sus rostros avergonzados supuso que algo divertido había pasado, Giotto no era de avergonzarse y Tsuna parecía más que avergonzado intimidado, se veía lindo y no podía negarlo. Giotto le sonrió una vez estuvo cerca de G, le dio un ligero apretón de manos, Tsuna se quedó atrás y el pelirrojo fue el que se acercó para saludarlo.

"Buen día chico". Tsuna le sonrió y luego bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado, entonces G recordó que el chico no podía hablar, así que se dirigió esta vez a Giotto. "¿Por qué has traído a Tsuna aquí, Giotto?". El rubio alzó una ceja y entonces G notó que lo que había dicho podría ser mal interpretado. "No lo tomes a mal, Tsuna, es sólo curiosidad, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo".

Tsuna se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, G alzó una ceja y Giotto simplemente soltó un ligero carraspeo. "Bueno, pues es parte de su castigo, no lo dejaré solo en casa". Tsuna miró al rubio y sonrió, bien sabía que no era un castigo y era feliz al saber que Giotto afirmaba que no lo dejaría solo. "¿Cómo va el trabajo?".

G recordó entonces lo que había pasado ayer en la noche. "Los de contabilidad me mandaron el balance general y el estado de resultados de este mes, vamos mejor de lo pensado. Es la primera carpeta que esta sobre el escritorio". Giotto asintió mientras se sentaba en la gran silla de su escritorio. "Aunque… los dividendos no están mal, pero hay que checar eso, le daré esa tarea a Alaude". Giotto alzó una ceja, pero finalmente asintió, después de todo, no había nadie mejor para esa tarea que Alaude.

"Bien… no parece que vaya mal, pero lo revisare mejor después". Finalizo Giotto cerrando la carpeta y dejándola en el primer cajón de su escritorio, G asintió, era mejor checar eso a la perfección. "Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Asari?".

G soltó un bufido. "Takeshi tiene un entrenamiento especial por lo de su club, entonces Asari tomó como escusa eso y se fue de vacaciones: Unirse con la naturaleza. Esa fue su escusa barata… Tch". Giotto soltó una risita. "Bueno, me dijo que vuelve hoy mismo, en la tarde… o eso creo".

"Bien, quiero que Takeshi le muestre a Tsuna Namimori… Para que no vuelva a perderse". Tsuna se sonrojó totalmente ante la declaración, Giotto sonrió de lado y G no se quedó atrás, ese chico era raro, pero divertido. "Podría pedírselo a Kyouya, él conoce a la perfección todo".

"¿Estas de broma? No hay forma, Kyouya lo 'morderá hasta la muerte'. Recuerda que apenas y tiene tolerancia de estar contigo y conmigo… ese mocoso impertinente". Eso era cierto, pensó Giotto y sonrió. Tsuna se preguntó si ese Kyouya era el mismo que se había encontrado… pero finalmente concluyó que sí, después de todo G había dicho: Morder hasta la muerte, la misma frase que había utilizado el chico y luego se había marchado.

"Bueno… entonces hay que pensar en alguien más… Oye… ¿qué tal Hayato?".

G frunció el ceño. "Esta peleando con su hermana mucho, ya sabes, lo de siempre". Giotto asintió. "Pero… ¿Qué tal Kyoko o Haru? Son chicas, serán amables con Tsuna".

Fue hasta ese momento que Giotto notó algo, G llamaba a Tsunayoshi como Tsuna, no le molestaba, pero le parecía extraño, contando con el hecho de que el pelirrojo era de los huraños que no le gustaba conocer gente nueva. Miró a Tsuna, quien se había sentado en un sofá de dos plazas, bueno, mejor para él, así no tendría problemas entre el castaño y su mejor amigo.

"¿Giotto?".

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos en ese momento. "Perfecto, dile a Ryohei… para que le diga a Kyoko… Ella puede ser mejor, es más tranquila que Haru-chan".

Tsuna se había mantenido a la deriva en todo ese momento, mirando todo lo que le rodeaba, debes en cuando los escuchaba y había llegado a una conclusión: Eran buenas personas. Giotto le miró un momento y Tsuna le sonrió tímidamente, aún no podía acostumbrarse a estar junto con Giotto… era un poco extraño recibir tantas atenciones de una persona que realmente casi no le conocía. Sinceramente no podía evitar pensar que todo se debía a la lastima.

"Bueno, entonces te lo encargo". Finalizo Giotto y G asintió. "Tsuna, si quieres, puedes acompañar a G en su trabajo, él suele moverse en todo el edificio, mi trabajo me mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo aquí y podrías aburrirte, ¿puedes llevarlo, G?".

Algo dentro de Tsuna le hizo pensar que probablemente sería una molesta para el rubio si permanecía ahí, Giotto tenía trabajo y por lo que veía era importante, estar a su alrededor seguro lo distraería. Bajo ligeramente la cabeza, pero enseguida la levantó, no quería preocupar a Giotto, después de todo en estos días había notado que el rubio siempre notaba cuando se sentía mal y cuando algo no andaba bien con él.

Realmente iba a terminar siendo una molestia para Giotto… lo que menos deseaba.

"Claro, vamos, iré a la planta baja, a Recursos Humanos". Tsuna se levantó del sofá y siguió a G, antes de irse volteo y miró a Giotto, con una sonrisita y un movimiento de mano se despidió y se fue, al final había decidido que no quería ser una molestia para el rubio.

Giotto soltó una risita, que niño, en fin, ahora tenía un montón de trabajo, que incluía revisar papeleo y aprobarlo, ser el jefe no era tan divertido, pero su súper intuición siempre le ayudaba, gracias a ella el trabajo no era tan difícil ni tan agobiante. Es más, era un tanto divertido. Hasta que Alaude aparecía en su oficina. Si, probablemente ese era el peor momento del día, porque el hombre le dejaba montones de trabajos extras, sabía que eso no era parte de su trabajo, él tenía que ver los detalles a gran escala y Alaude siempre le traía trabajos como: ¿Cómo vender la mercancía en la zona turística de Ginza? Esa no era su área, pero si el rubio platino se lo dejaba, pues tenía que hacerlo.

'_Sólo espero que no venga hoy… quiero salir a comer con Tsuna'._

Y como la frase dice: Quien quiere celeste que le cueste. Alaude entró a la oficina, con una sonrisa ladina y varias carpetas en la mano. El diablo en persona, Giotto se escondió detrás de una carpeta, Alaude sonrió, como si con eso se salvara del trabajo.

"Hoy… tienes poco trabajo, te aseguro que podrás salir a las diez… sino comes, claro esta". Giotto frunció el ceño mientras recibía los documentos.

"Esto no es justo… me estas dejando trabajo que no me pertenece". Alaude sonrió, se agacho y jalo a Giotto de la corbata, acercando su rostro al del hombre. Giotto se puso nervioso, los sermones de Alaude… eran aterradores.

"Si quieres comer, deja de quejarte y trabaja… O le diré a G que se lleve a ese mocoso a comer: Sin ti". Sin duda alguna Alaude era de lo peor, lentamente el rubio platino soltó la corbata de Giotto y se alejo de él, Giotto frunció el ceño.

"Bien, ya entendí. ¡Trabajare! Deberías aprender a ser más amable… hombre".

"Como si quisiera… eso le queda mejor a idiotas como tú". Giotto frunció el ceño, pero comenzó a revisar su trabajo, quería comer con Tsuna. "Por cierto… ¿Ese mocoso no puede hablar?". Giotto elevó la mirada, se imaginaba que Alaude lo sabría, pero no tan pronto, por eso Alaude era el mejor en el área fiscal, sabía hacer su trabajo hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

"Sí, él no puede hablar".

"Se le dificultara la escuela".

"¿Te estas preocupando por él?".

"No, simplemente no quiero que sea una molesta en Namimori Alta".

"Claro, siempre tan amable". Dijo sarcástico, pero al ver la mirada de Alaude tragó saliva. "Quiero decir… No será una molestia, Tsuna es realmente un buen chico".

"Sí, por supuesto. Por ello se escapo ayer".

"Lo de ayer fue culpa mía… y ya te dije que no tienes que estar en todo".

Alaude sonrió simplemente y dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Giotto sabía que iba a decir algo importante y seguramente algo malo, Alaude tenía la costumbre de decir las cosas importantes hasta el final de sus visitas. Era como el mensajero de la muerte, te platicaba un montón de cosas malas y finalmente te decía lo peor al final.

"Giotto… Habéis tomado a Tsunayoshi a tu cargo y eso realmente me da lo mismo. Pero, ¿sabes a caso que fue lo que sucedió para que Sawada Nana y ese mocoso les sucediera eso?". Giotto se quedo quieto, no, realmente no lo sabía. "Me imagino que no lo sabes y déjame decirte que yo tampoco lo sé".

Sin más Alaude se fue. Giotto se recargó en la silla, cuando Iemitsu le había dicho que su esposa estaba en coma Giotto le había preguntado inmediatamente que había sucedido para que eso pasara: 'Un accidente', fue lo que había contestado el rubio. Giotto había aprendido sobre leyes y sabía que cuando denominabas a un suceso como 'accidente' significaba que algo violento había pasado, que había un responsable pero que sus acciones habían sido involuntarias o un error. Luego el hombre mayor lo había denominado 'incidente'. Un incidente era algo que sucedía inesperadamente e interrumpía un suceso y hasta provocaba accidentes. En pocas palabras, algo le decía que Iemitsu desconocía lo que había pasado, probablemente los únicos que sabían que había pasado ese día era la propia Nana y Tsunayoshi. Seguro que Iemitsu se sentía frustrado al no saber que era lo que había sucedido ese día.

Giotto se sentiría igual si algo le pasara a su familia. Pero bueno, Tsuna estaba bien, probablemente ya le habría contado todo a Iemitsu. Pero había perdido la voz, probablemente se le hacía difícil escribirlo, si hablarlo era complicado no se imaginaba como sería escribirlo y leerlo una y otra vez. Giotto frunció el ceño, de repente estaba muy enojado, quería saber que había sucedido y si alguien había sido el culpable de lo que le había pasado a Nana y Tsuna. No era justo que algo así le pasara a esos dos, Nana era una buena persona y aunque a Tsuna apenas y lo conocía seguro que también lo era. Ellos eran inocentes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Esta es el área de Relaciones Humanas. Voy a ir a buscar a alguien, espérame aquí". Tsuna asintió y se sentó en el sofá que G le señalo.

El lugar estaba infestado de gente, unos corrían de un lado a otro, otros estaba sentados en escritorios frente a computadoras clickeando y tecleando con velocidad y habían algunos jóvenes en la salida, llenando formularios, probablemente en busca de trabajo. Era divertido ver toda pasar tan rápido frente a él y él estar sentado en ese sofá. Alguien se detuvo con un montón de ojos frente a él y luego se dio cuenta que se trataba de G.

"Vamos, Tsuna, tengo que llevar esto al área fiscal". Tsuna se levantó del sofá y siguió a G. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver al chico mirando todo. "A partir de hoy esta área estará llena, en primavera se abren vacantes y estos chicos han venido a pedir trabajo". Dijo G, Tsuna asintió, justo como lo que pensaba. "A la mayoría se les da trabajo temporal, a unos pocos otros se les examina durante un tiempo y luego veremos si se les puede abrir una oportunidad más grande".

Todo esto de los negocias parecía difícil. Tsuna tecleo algo en su móvil y con pena se lo mostró a G. **"Estar aquí parece ser difícil".**

G soltó una risita. "No lo dudes, pero nos gusta, así que lo hacemos bien. Además, Giotto es nuestro amigo y nos pidió ayuda para hacer crecer el negocio de su familia". Tsuna le miró con interés. "Hasta hace un tiempo esto estaba casi en la quiebra, este negocio pertenecía al tío de Giotto, pero este murió y él decidió hacerlo crecer. Nos ha costado un montón de trabajo, pero nunca nos dimos por vencidos".

Tsuna estaba impresionada, casi sentía que G brillaba al decir esas palabras.

"En fin, aunque a veces ese Giotto se escapa y me deja todo su trabajo… ese…". G comenzó a lanzar maldiciones y Tsuna soltó una risita.

"**Giotto-san y G-san… son buenos amigos".**

G sonrió. "Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, aprendí muchas cosas de él, es un buen amigo, y te aseguro que nunca te defrauda, Giotto es un hombre de palabra, sólo que es un cabeza hueca". Tsuna sonrió ante lo dicho. "Ahora que vivirás con él, creo que te daré unos consejos". Tsuna asintió. "Casi no duerme por eso cuando lo desiertas él suele hacerlo de mal humor, es probable que recibas un par de golpes y malas palabras, pero es sólo cuando despierta, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Giotto es quisquilloso en la comida, él prefiere comer comida vegetariana, porque no le gusta cuando la carne es muy dura, si comen carne trata de que sea suave o se pone de mal humor, aunque el pescado le gusta mucho. Uno de sus ocios son los videojuegos, así que si quieres conocerlo un poco más, invítalo a jugar, él suele abrir mucho la boca mientras juega. Y lo último, nunca le mientas, Giotto es el tipo de persona que no te mentira, pero tú tampoco debes mentirle".

Tsuna trato de recordar todo. Eran buenos consejos, ahora se arrepentía de haberle hecho un desayuno occidental ese día, seguro que se habría enojado pero no se había negado a comerlo porque era una persona amable. Bueno, al menos ya sabía que sería mejor hacerle comida japonesa, esa solía tener mucho pescado y poca carne. Claro, si Giotto le dejaba cocinar, en primer lugar.

"**Gracias por los consejos… Pero… Giotto-san, ¿sale con alguien?". **La pregunta fue repentina para G, sonrió ligeramente nervioso.

"Bueno… sobre ello. Pues la tenía, pero eso ya paso. En fin, sobre su vida privada deberás preguntarle tú mismo". G se detuvo frente a una oficina y miró a Tsuna. "Bueno, dejare esto aquí y volveremos con Giotto, luego saldremos de aquí e iremos a casa de Giotto". Tsuna alzó una ceja ante lo último. "Ha dejado su portátil y hay documentos que necesitamos". Tsuna asintió. "Entonces, ahora vuelvo".

G entró y Tsuna miró al frente, por su vista paso un hombre. Un chico. De cabello negro medio largo, un gakuran colgando de sus hombros, una cinta roja rodeaba su brazo izquierdo donde podía leerse 'Disciplina' y un par de cosas de metal en sus manos. Por instinto se alejo y se quitó del camino del chico, pero él se detuvo frente a Tsuna y le miró de reojo.

"¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?". Tsuna tembló en el momento en que dijo su nombre. "¿Eres Sawada Tsunayoshi?". Sin poderlo negar Tsuna asintió. "Acompáñame".

Tsuna sintió que era jalado de la sudadera, como lo había dicho, aunque quería llamar por ayuda no podía, simplemente se dejo arrastrar por el chico. Tenía miedo, ese chico se veía peligroso, ¿qué debería hacer? Miró hacia la puerta donde había entrada G pero él pelirrojo no salía, sin más doblo el pasillo y con ello su última oportunidad para ser salvado por G. Bien, estaba perdido.

"Por eso odio a los herbívoros". Dijo de repente el pelinegro y Tsuna no supo que interpretar de ello. "Perdiendo el tiempo con esto… Me pone de malas". Tsuna le miró de reojo pero enseguida desvió la vista… él se veía muy bien, ese chico pelinegro podría ser peligroso, pero era… atractivo. "Giotto me las pagara". Dijo de repente, eso si le había dado interés. De repente el pelinegro paro y el moreno se preguntó que habría pasado ahora.

"Kyouya… ¿Qué haces aquí?".

'_¡HIIIIIII! ¡Él es Kyouya! ¡Va a matarme!'._ Tsuna comenzó a temblar como una hoja de papel, ya no le importaba ser jalado por la capucha de la sudadera, simplemente tenía mucho miedo.

"Alaude…". Kyouya soltó a Tsuna y se acercó al rubio platino. "No puedo aceptar lo que me pediste". Alaude alzó una ceja. "Ese herbívoro obtuvo 53 puntos de 125, no tiene ni la mitad, no voy a aceptarlo en Namimori Alta".

'_¿Estarán hablando de mi?'._ Alaude lo observo y entonces Tsuna supo que realmente estaban hablando de él. Kyouya se acercó de nuevo a Tsuna y le tomó de la capucha de la sudadera.

"¿A dónde lo llevas?". Le preguntó Alaude, siguiéndolo.

"Con Giotto, para que lo eche de su casa, este niño no vale la pena".

Auch. Eso si que dolía.

"Como quieras". Dijo con simpleza Alaude y lo siguió.

Tsuna sudo frió, 53 puntos de 125… eso si que no era nada bueno, eso si que era malo, eso era realmente muy malo. Giotto iba a regañarlo, ese porcentaje de puntos era horrible. Estaba avergonzado de haber obtenido tan pobre puntuación. Una vez llegaron a la oficina de Giotto, Kyouya abrió la puerta y arrojo a Tsuna adentró, el moreno cayó al suelo por la fuerza, realmente eso era lo de menos, lo que le importaba era el hecho de que Giotto sabría sobre sus malas notas, él deseaba buscar un tutor por su cuenta y que el rubio jamás supiera sobre lo mal estudiante que era.

"No voy a aceptar a este herbívoro en Namimori Alta". Giotto alzó una ceja en el momento en el que vio a Kyouya, peo se levantó para ayudar a Tsuna a levantarse.

"¿Qué pasa Kyouya?". Preguntó el rubio una vez tuvo a Tsuna en sus manos y lo puso de pie. Alaude entró enseguida.

"Este niño saco 53 aciertos en el examen de ingreso".

Tsuna bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado. Giotto lo miró por un momento y enseguida volvió la vista a Alaude. "¿No lo aceptaras?".

Alaude sonrió de lado. "Hagamos esto, si en la primera evaluación este mocoso no obtiene más de 60… le echaremos de Namimori alta".

Imposible, Tsuna sabía que no podía obtener eso… ¡No podía! "Bien, confió en que Tsuna lo hará". Dijo de repente Giotto, Tsuna le miró como si estuviera loco, Kyouya notó eso y sonrió.

"Bien, yo lo acepto". Sin más el pelinegro salió de la oficina, Alaude sonrió y salió igualmente. Adentró sólo se quedaron Tsuna y Giotto.

Giotto soltó un suspiro que provoco escalofríos en Tsuna, como decirlo… Tsuna era… un chico peculiar, sin duda alguna no entendía como tenía tantos… problemas. El rubio fue hacia su silla, pero se detuvo en el escritorio y recargó la espalda a él, mirando al castaño. Tsuna bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado, realmente no tenía escusas, era malo y punto, no había más, no había menos.

Esa era la pura verdad.

"Tendré que buscarte un tutor, estás debajo del promedio". Tsuna asintió, Giotto no deseaba sonar como un padre regañando a su hijo, pero con Tsuna no podía evitarlo, le preocupaba. "Podrías informarme, ¿siempre has tenido esas notas?". Tsuna sintió. "Vaya… Creo que…".

"¡Giotto no encuentro a Tsu-…! Y aquí esta". G soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, después de salir y ver que Tsuna no estaba en los alrededores se había imaginado lo peor, como que el moreno se estaba ocultando de él o había escapado de nuevo. Eso habría sido malo, después de todo Tsuna ahora estaba bajo su cuidado. "Hey, me has preocupado, chico".

Tsuna le miró avergonzado y fue Giotto quien le contó todo. "Kyouya lo ha traído aquí. Me ha dicho que Tsunayoshi ha obtenido 53 puntos en el examen de ingreso".

G miró al castaño, no quería sonar grosero pero… ¿53 puntos? Eso estaba por debajo del promedio. Tsuna le había dicho que era mal estudiante pero-… hey, espera un momento. ¿Giotto le había llamado Tsunayoshi? Oh. Vaya. Sin duda parecía estar molesto. Lo mejor sería dejarlos solos.

"Creo que…".

"G, comunícate con Reborn y Lal Mirch, diles que quiero contratar sus tutorías".

G le miró con sorpresa. "¿A los dos, vas a contratar a los dos?".

"Sí, a los dos".

"Hey, Giotto, creo que esa no es una buen-…".

"Gracias por el consejo G, pero ya lo he decidido".

G miró a Tsuna y en silencio deseo lo mejor para el pequeño chico, Reborn era todo un caso extremos, él no había resistido más que una semana entera de tutorías espartanas, a Lal Mirch la había resistido todas las tutorías, pero fue más que nada orgullo que otra cosa, porque la chica era mala, mala como la lecha agría de dos semanas, te daba dolor y comentarios que provocaban perturbación emocional, todo un caso. Pero sinceramente, Reborn le seguía ganando en sadismo.

Una de las personas que había sobrevivido a las tutorías de Reborn había sido Yamamoto y el pelinegro había cambiado, aunque sonreía como siempre se había vuelto extremadamente maduro y debes en cuando algo sádico. También Giotto había estado bajo las tutorías de Reborn, pero este había sido un caso especial. G no era crédulo, pero había escuchado que el tutor pelinegro había sido un sicario… realmente no sabía si creer en ello, aunque con Reborn era mejor tomar todo en serio.

"Bien… me voy a contactar con ellos".

G salió de la oficina y Tsuna sintió la presión, rayos, realmente se sentía mal, ¿pero qué podía decir? Era malo y aunque se esforzaba no podía cambiar. Los estudios no eran lo suyo y punto.

"No es que los estudios no sean lo tuyo". Dijo de repente Giotto, separándose del escritorio y sentándose en su silla, cabe mencionar que nunca lo miró. "Simplemente que nunca has tenido la necesidad de esforzarte, no has tenido la motivación de hacerlo". La verdad cayó como una piedra dentro del estomago del castaño. El rubio se colocó los lentes que utilizaba para trabajar por un tiempo prolongado y comenzó a tomar papeles de su desordenado escritorio. "Pero yo te daré una motivación. Hazlo por Nana-san".

Tsuna bajó la cabeza. Tomó papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Dubitativo se acercó al escritorio de Giotto y coloco lo escrito frente al rubio. **"Gracias por decir que confiaba en mi, Giotto-san… Ya tengo otra motivación y esa es usted".**

Giotto le sonrió. "Bien, entonces no me falles".

Tsuna asintió. **"Haré todo lo necesario para no fallar… Lo prometo".**

"Bien, entonces es una promesa. G va a estar ocupado, si quieres puedes permanecer aquí o ir a otro lugar, ero quiero que estés aquí a la una en punto". Tsuna asintió, se encamino a la puerta y salió. Giotto se recargó en su silla y soltó otro suspiro. "Nunca lo entendí, pero ahora me sorprende saber que mis padres nos cuidaron tan bien… incluso mi hermano mayor… Estoy sorprendido de tanta dedicación".

Pues sólo llevaba dos días con Tsuna y ya tenía que buscarle un tutor para subir sus notas.

Y la cuenta era de seis meses.

Ese día salieron a comer juntos, Giotto lo llevó a un restaurante familiar y comieron, en su caso hamburguesa y en el caso de Giotto una ensalada, Tsuna recordó lo dicho por G, el rubio era quisquilloso en la comida, así que lo mejor era ser precavido a la hora de cocinar para él. G lo llevó a casa a las siete de la noche y Tsuna conoció a la empleada domestica de Giotto. Era una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdosos, ella le dijo que se llamaba Sara y que venía de América, Tsuna estuvo maravillado escuchando sus relatos, después de todo él también había vivido en América un tiempo.

A las nueve en punto se metió en la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Él no lo supo, pero Giotto llegó entrada las doce de la noche, quedándose dormido en el auto, de nuevo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna llevaba una hora despierto, preparó su desayuno, ya que Giotto se había ido a las ocho treinta, y luego se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, según Giotto, alguien debería llegar en la tarde para preparar la comida al rubio, tal vez sería Sara de nuevo, realmente no lo sabía y no se había preocupado por preguntarle al rubio. Comenzó a comer su desayuno y se detuvo cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, miró hacia esa dirección y se preguntó si no se metería en problemas por abrir la puerta… pero que recordara Giotto nunca dijo nada de no abrir la puerta.

Se limpió con una servilleta y se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó a la puerta, se puso de puntitas para ver quien estaba frente a la puerta y el rostro de un sonriente pelinegro fue lo que logro ver, no parecía ser una mala persona, así que sin más se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Cuando la puerta fue abierta quien se presentó primero a el fue una chica, de cabello cobrizo corto, ojos marrones y una resplandeciente sonrisa, casi como si fuera una princesa, era bonita y no podía negarlo. Detrás de ella había un chico, de grande sonrisa y cabello corto, ellos se veían muy felices y Tsuna se sintió un poco intimidado por las sonrisas.

"¿Tú eres Tsuna-kun?". Preguntó ella y casi al instante Tsuna asintió. El alto pelinegro que se encontraba detrás de la chica se coloco al lado de ella después de ver al moreno asentir ante la pregunta.

"Mucho gusto, Tsuna. Hemos hablado con Giotto y nos ha pedido que te mostremos Namimori". Dijo él, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro y una voz despreocupada.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Sasagawa Kyoko".

"Y yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi".

Tsuna los miró alternativamente, ambos le miraban con una sonrisa enorme y tanta amabilidad que… que le ponía nervioso. Sonrió tímidamente y sacó su teléfono móvil de su chaqueta, comenzando a escribir para poder responder su presentación.

"**Mucho gusto… Sasagawa-chan, Yamamoto-kun".**

"¡No es necesario que nos llames por el apellido! Después de todo seremos amigos a partir de ahora, no, ¿Tsuna?". Tsuna sonrió, sin negar o asentir ante lo dicho, después de todo estaba nervioso y ellos no paraban de sonreír. "¿Nos vamos?".

Tsuna miró hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su desayuno inconcluso, pero asintió, lo mejor era irse, después de todo ellos parecían muy felices por la idea de guiarlo y no deseaba borrarles la sonrisa… aunque seguían intimidándolo un poco, era un poco sorprendente ver a dos personas tan felices. Kyoko se coloco a su derecha y Yamamoto a su izquierda, sinceramente se sintió un poco acorralado, pero no dijo nada, no podía decirles que se sentía incómodo con la presencia tan cercana de ellos dos.

"Giotto-san nos habló de ti… Pero cuéntanos, ¿desde cuando te mudaste a Namimori, Tsuna-kun?". Preguntó Kyoko, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su pequeño y lindo rostro. Tsuna se preguntó si Giotto les habría dicho que él no podía hablar, pero ellos ya deberían saberlo, después de todo le habían visto comunicarse con el teléfono móvil, comenzó a teclear y lo mostró lo escrito a la chica.

"**Me mude hace una semana".**

"Oh, ya veo. Espero que Namimori te guste, es un lugar maravilloso". Fue entonces que Takeshi entró en la conversación.

"¿Te inscribieron en el instituto de Namimori?". Tsuna asintió. "¡Que bien! Nosotros estamos ahí también, ¿en que grado?". Dudoso se preguntó si sería bueno responder, peri finalmente pensó que no debería de ser mala idea si Takeshi no sabía que él ya tenía 16 años.

"**Primer año de preparatorio".** Takeshi soltó una risita.

"Bueno, no estarás con nosotros, Kyoko y yo pasamos a nuestro segundo año". Kyoko le sonrió al pelinegro.

"Pero estará con Gokudera-kun".

"¡Es cierto! Gokudera estará contigo, seguro se vuelven buenos amigos".

Verlos charlar tan amenamente, ignorando el hecho de que él se comunicaba con un teléfono móvil hizo sentir extraño a Tsuna, fue algo que le hizo sentir bien. Pero había algo que llamaba su atención, ellos dos hablaban muy… animados, pero parecían casi como una pareja. Por si las dudas decidió preguntar. Comenzó a teclear con velocidad y le mostró lo escrito a los dos.

"**Lamento si la pregunta los molesta… pero… ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?".**

Kyoko miró a Takeshi y el pelinegro la miró a ella, Tsuna no supo que hacer, así que simplemente no los miró, ella soltó una risita encantadora y Takeshi una divertida. "Pues sí, digamos que sí. Nosotros estamos saliendo". Fue la respuesta de Yamamoto, Kyoko sonrió y se detuvo.

"Este es el mejor lugar para comprar postres. Haru-chan y yo comemos los pasteles de aquí, ¡son deliciosos!".

Tsuna miró la pastelería, el olor a dulces y pan le gustó, a él no le fascinaban los dulces, tampoco le disgustaban, pero el punto no era la pastelería, sino el hecho de que ellos parecían mentir con lo que habían dicho, ellos realmente parecían ocultar algo sobre su 'supuesta relación', sus razones deberían de tener y Tsuna no quería ser un entrometido, así que simplemente siguió la corriente de la conversación, que seguía siendo muy amena, esos dos chicos eran muy amables con él y comenzaba a sentirse cómodo.

Ellos lo llevaron a muchos lados en Namimori, partieron de esa pastelería, luego al almacén, al centro comercial al parque a Namimori Alta y muchos otros lugares. Pero hubo algo que llamó mucho su atención, Takeshi parecía tener doble personalidad, sonreía todo el tiempo, pero debes en cuando mostraba un rostro serió y miraba a las personas con una ligera advertencia, no quiso decir nada al respecto, después de todo Kyoko tampoco decía nada y no creía que ella no lo notara.

Entonces eso no debería de ser su problema.

Pasado el medio día Tsuna se moría de hambre, habían caminado por horas y sin mucha comida en su estomago, ya que no se había terminado su desayuno, ya había perdido la energía, Takehsi lo notó casi al instante, así que ahora se dirigían a su casa, Tsuna no sabía porque se dirigían precisamente a casa del pelinegro. En fin. El asunto fue claro cuando supo que la casa de Yamamoto también era un restaurante de sushi.

"El mejor sushi de Namimori lo prepara Tsuyoshi-san". Declaró Kyoko mientras se sentaba, siempre con una sonrisa, Yamamoto sólo sonrió.

Tsuna no dijo nada, a él casi no le gustaba el sushi, pero no quería decir nada al respecto. Desvió su mirada de Kyoko a Yamamoto que estaba saludando al que parecía ser su padre y luego miró hacia la puerta, fue la persona que entró que robo toda su atención. Fue un chico, de cabello plateado y ojos color esmeralda, se veía un poco molesto pero no pudo evitar pensar que él era increíblemente apuesto. Sin duda alguna Namimori estaba lleno de chicos apuestos, G, Kyouya, Alaude… Gio-…

"¡Gokudera, por aquí!".

El de cabello color plata volteo a mirarlos y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, Tsuna se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y desvió la mirada, avergonzado por haberlo estado mirando todo ese rato. El chico de ojos verdes comenzó a acercarse a ellos y sin ceremonias se sentó a un lado de Tsuna, el castaño se sonrojó un poco más e hizo espació entre los dos, estaba un poco intimidado por la cercanía y por la forma en la que se imponía el chico.

"¡Estuve esperando todo el día!". Fue lo rimero que dijo y Yamamoto empezó a reír.

"Lo siento, es que olvide que Giotto-san me pidió llevar a Tsuna por Namimori. Por cierto, Tsuna, él es Gokudera Hayato, Gokudera, él es Sawada Tsunayoshi".

"¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? ¿Eres hijo de Iemitsu-san? Tch…". Tsuna empalideció en ese momento, ¿había chasqueado la lengua? Esa no parecía ser buena señal, Gokudera le miró directamente sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo, Tsuna se puso muy nervioso, ser inspeccionado sin tapujos ni vergüenza le ponía… tímido. Sobre todo por el hecho de que ese chico era guapo. "Odio a ese hombre". Tsuna tembló ligeramente en su lugar ante esa declaración.

"Tranquilo, Gokudera. Voy a traer la comida".

Yamamoto se levantó de su lugar y se fue a la barra, Gokudera volvió a mirarlo y Tsuna deseo preguntarle que quería… pero le daba pena tener que comunicarse con el teléfono móvil. Kyoko fue quien decidió hacer algo, las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y por lo que veía Tsuna parecía temeroso y Gokudera se ponía de más mal humor cada tanto.

"Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-kun estará en el mismo grado que tú, puede que se hagan buenos amigos, así que… llévense bien". Dijo con una sonrisa sutil, tratando de no cortar la densa atmosfera.

"A quien le importa". Declaró el chico poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar, Tsuna se sintió… despreciado y herido, Kyoko le sonrió ligeramente nerviosa.

"No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun es difícil al principió, pero es una buena persona. Además, cuando conozca a Tsuna-kun sin duda alguna se llevaran bien, te lo aseguro".

Tsuna no le creía del todo, después de todo, sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando con esas personas y que lo dicho por Gokudera no había sido sólo contra él, sino contra ella. Realmente se negaba a ser un entrometido, pero sentía que todo eso iba a terminar metiéndolo en esa extraña y complicada situación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando Tsuna volvió a casa se sentía cansado, realmente Namimori era un lugar pequeño, pero Yamamoto y Kyoko le habían llevado a cada rincón de la ciudad, fue una alivio para él no encontrarse a Gokudera de nuevo, realmente sentía que no iban a llevarse bien. Se recostó en el sofá y miró la hora, que mala suerte tenía, Sara ya se había ido a casa y eso que quería escuchar más cosas sobre América, sobre la zona en la que había vivido ella.

Se levantó del sofá y se encamino a la cocina, el sushi de Yamamoto había sido delicioso, pero la verdad era que prefería la comida occidental, miró en el horno y se dio cuenta que Sara había hecho lasaña, sonrió y comenzó a servir un poco en un plato para comer, realmente tenía hambre. Después de servirlo tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a comer, con la primera mordida un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

"_Eres repugnante… Sawada"._

Soltó la cuchara y comenzó a toser, ese recuerdo, lo había olvidado, luego de todo lo sucedido con su madre no había pensado en ello pero recordarlo era tener que pensar en algo desagradable. Se puso nervioso, no quería que eso pasara, no de nuevo, eso le asustaba mucho. ¿Y si Giotto se enteraba y lo echaba de su casa? Sería una molestia para su padre. Sin duda no podía decirle nada a Giotto.

Giotto no tenía porque saber que él era gay.

.

* * *

><p><em>Actualizando, realmente deseaba actualizar esto el 14 de febrero, pero no pude hacerlo, sin embargo, dos días después, les traigo este nuevo capitulo.<em>

_Estoy fascinada con esta pareja, escribir sobre Giotto es refrescante, aunque limitar a Tsuna me frustra un poco, pero bueno, esto es sólo el comienzo._

**Mika-Lucid199120: **Hi! Bueno, estoy esforzándome por no hacer el fic muy serio, sino darle sus toques de humor, pero a la vez conservando un poco de seriedad. En lo especial me gusta la intervención de Iemitsu y en sí de todos, porque Giotto esta aprendiendo a cuidar a otro ser humano.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **Hi! Bueno, entonces formalmente te doy la bienvenido al mundo del shonen-ai/yaoi, realmente yo tampoco era fanática del yaoi, pero veras, puedes crear tramas preciosas con esa temática ya que sacar adelante el amor entre dos hombres o dos mujeres es realmente interesante y, para mí, hermoso. Bueno, esa es mi opinión sobre eso. Bueno, pues Tsuna ya se ha encontrado con varios de los que mencionaste, y con Alaude y Hibari, digamos que serán difíciles de complacer, pero vamos a lograrlo.

**D-JK23:** Hi! Espero que hayas terminado todo el capitulo, lo sé, es largo, pero me ha gustado actualizar capítulos así de largos, creo que una lectura continua se disfruta mucho. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ha comenzado el infierno (XD),

**Katekyo1827R27X27: **Hi! Pues ya ves, no le fue nada bien en el examen de ingreso, tanto así que Hibari estaba que echaba humos, mira que verse obligado a aceptar a alguien tan bobo en su adorada escuela. Lentamente irán saliendo los personajes, pero como soy muy floja no se si sacare a todos los guardianes de Giotto. Y sobre si Tsuna estará en la misma clase de Yamamoto, pues no, ellos tienen la misma edad y por eso Yamamoto esta en un grado superior, debido a que Tsuna se atrasó un año. Pero Gokudera estará con él y verás que saldrá algo divertido de eso.

**karelys165: **Hi! La verdad es que Tsuna no es nada manso, sólo que esta ligeramente… perturbado, todo fue muy rápido después de todo, este Tsuna realmente no difiere tanto del de el anime, es muy similar pero como el Tsuna de este fic tuvo problemas pues se vio trastornado, sobre todo en su personalidad. Mis personajes favoritos (después de los evidentes [léase Hibari y Tsuna]) son Giotto y G, por ello les doy una participación agradable.

**nyanko1827: **Hi! A mí también me encanta tu forma de escribir y tus traducciones, te aseguro que he leído varias y tratare de comentar cuanto puedo (aunque en tu fic traducido: Encuentro con la Décima Generación, me puedo tardar, no recuerdo hasta que capitulo comente XD). Puede que el personaje que más me ha costado darle vida fue a Giotto, como realmente desconozco como sería en un hecho cotidiano… en el manga lo ponen muy amable y agradable, así que me ha basado en eso, pero tampoco he deseado hacerlo perfecto, eso ya no sería un humano.

**Joka: **Hi! Es cierto, hay pocos fics G27 en español y que no sean traducciones, es por ello que decidí hacer mi fic sobre esta linda pareja, es realmente refrescante escribir esto, porque estoy obligándome en pensar cosas nuevas, ya que Giotto no se parece a ningún otro personaje que haya utilizado antes.

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Hi! Tranquila, te prometo que pronto se aprovechara de Tsuna (también yunmoon tiene su lado oscuro XD). Un 10027 es algo que he deseado ver, pero creo que nadie se anima a escribirlo, creo que haré un reto, para ver si alguna se anima a crear un fic 10027, aunque sea un one-shot, pero bueno, eso será luego porque este fic se esta jalando todas mis ideas (XD). Claro, hay que estudiar un poco, no te preocupes es sólo un poco, pero en mi caso, suelo escribir cosas que no se con precisión, entonces hay que buscar si estamos escribiendo lo correcto o no, es una forma de no mentirle a los lectores. Lo de la perdida de voz de Tsuna lo explicaré más adelante con precisión.

**Lord Queen: **Hi! Lo sé, he decidió hacer capítulos largos, escribir G27 inspira demasiado (XD). Lo siento, sé que siempre doy algo de 1827, pero es que realmente AMO a esa pareja, sino hubiera sido por esa pareja jamás hubiese escrito yaoi de KHR!, realmente me encanta esa pareja. Giotto es algo controlador, pero tiene que ver con su sobreprotección y G será como… no sé como decirlo… como la voz de la razón de Giotto, pero también perderá la razón debes en cuando.

**Piffle Priincess: **Hi! Giotto es un personaje único, ¿no? Lo he hecho maduro e infantil me encanta porque he agregado rasgos de Tsuna en él, un poco de Reborn y algo más de la seriedad de Yamamoto y Bianchi y claro la personalidad que yo he decidido darle, es un poco de todo que se volvió una sola cosa (XD). Me costó trabajo, pero me agrada como quedo al final.

**Naghi: **Hi! Ahora conozco a una chica más por aquí, que bueno que te animaste a escribirlo, ya sabes, cuando lo desees puedes dejar un comentario, yo entiendo cuando no puedes hacerlo. Cuando entre al mundo de los fics realmente sólo me gustaba leer y ya, luego comencé a dejar comentarios y en algún momento me anime a escribir fics, espero que tú también te animes algún día a escribir un fic. No puedo negar lo que dices, al Tsuna del futuro lo han pintado como si fuera alguien maduro y guapo, pero como lo he visto tanto como un uke súper pasivo me cuesta trabajo adaptarlo, pero te aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta y escribiré algo de ese Tsuna TYL, aunque comience con un one-shot o algo similar.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Hi! G… esto me lo pones difícil, no sé aún exactamente que relación tendrá G con Tsuna, pero será una buena relación, ya luego veremos como irá exactamente. Alaude y Hibari son difíciles de complacer, así que para que logren una buena relación con Tsuna todavía tardará un poco. Los celos son un alimento delicioso en una pareja, así que te aseguro que celos habrá, pero si los hay tardaran, porque aún a Giotto no le interesa Tsuna y Tsuna aún no esta interesado en Giotto. Pero sin duda pasara.

**bianchixgokudera25: **Hi! A la mayoría le dio risa esa parte, pero que puedo decir, son amigos idiotas (XD). Alaude me encanta y lo he divisado como alguien ligeramente sádico pero indiferente, no se, pero así se ve bastante sexy (*¬*). Oh bueno, sobre Yamamoto y Asari, no, realmente no son hermanos, pero en el próximo capitulo ya saldrá Asari y diremos que pasa con ellos.

**MissDinosaur: **Hi! Eso de la lastima fue un tema que agregue porque fue algo personal, digamos que Yunmoon tuvo lastima de las personas y no fue algo grato, a pesar que sabes que lo hacen con buenos sentimientos, en fin. ¿Por qué se imaginaron que Giotto le pondría un castigo a Tsuna? En muchos comentarios la mayoría me preguntó que castigo sería, pero bueno, hay que entender que Giotto es blando y primero cuando se trata en cuidar a otro ser humano, así que aunque sea controlador y sobreprotector tiene corazón de pollo, blandito como para castigar a Tsuna (XD).

**Shimizu Maria: **Hi! Mi capitulo fue largo, pero tu comentario también lo fue, cosa que no me molesta, todo lo contrarió, adoro los comentarios largos (XD). Bueno, digamos que Tsuna antes del incidente era una persona normal, pero como Iemtsu dijo, ahora se inquieta sino tiene nada que hacer, digamos que Tsuna se vio obligado a volver activo para evita los malos sentimientos. Le has dado justo en el punto, la razón por la cual le quite la voz fue porque esa es su arma más poderosa, muchos enemigos se aliaron a él después de un par de palabras, no todo se basa en las peleas. Bueno, Takeshi no es hermano de Asari, pero todo a su tiempo, el próximo capitulo aclarare esta duda. Muchos me han reclamado cuando a Tsuna le dicen 'Tsunayoshi', en el fic Unlimited me pidieron que hiciera que Reborn dejara de llamarlo 'Tsunayoshi' y le dijera sólo 'Tsuna', así que tome en cuenta esos comentarios para este fic y por ello estoy escribiendo eso, pero como tú dice, en el caso de Hibari y otros no le llamaran Tsuna, sino 'Tsunayoshi'. Amo a Hibari, no podía dejarlo fuera por mucho tiempo (XD). Iemitsu será un aliado para Giotto ya que le enseñara varias cosas que Giotto tiene que saber para poder cuidar a otro ser humano, no sólo a Tsuna. Bueno, ya te he recomendado un G27, pero aquí te va otro, se llama 'Feeling', lindo, te aseguro que te gustara. Y por último, no menos importante, espero que ya te sientas mucho mejor.

**Una que pasaba por aqui: **Hi! Realmente el G27 fue una de las ultimas parejas crack e KHR!, por ello hay pocos fics, además que la mayoría de autoras (me incluyo), nos fuimos por el 1827 e incluso el R27, así que hay pocos fics de esta linda pareja. No puedo actualizar tan pronto como desearía, pero cuando actualiza trato de hacer capítulos de más o menos ocho mil palabras, sin contar las respuestas a sus comentarios, claro.

**Hazuki: **Hi! Todos me dicen que el primero en encariñarse a Tsuna será G, yo estoy creyendo lo mismo, no se, pero G me pareció adecuado para ser el primer aliado para Tsuna o el primero en obligarlo o no pensar en Giotto, todo depende de que tanto desvaríe esta escritora (XD). Alaude me encanta, porque es igualito a Hibari pero más maduro, realmente me fascina.

**Mizuki-chan24: **Hi! Sip, fuiste la única que noto que Giotto es un olvidadizo, porque es cierto, lo he planteado así, pero bueno, pronto será más notorio. G será un consentidor, de eso estoy seguro, pero a la vez será una persona imparcial que regañara a Tsuna cuando sea adecuado, va a ser un buen personaje que me ayudara mucho con la trama (XD). Bueno, la pareja progresara, lento pero seguro.

**Mad Y u e: **Hi! G y Alaude los he puesto como amigos idiotas y no me di cuenta hasta que leía el capitulo publicado, pero me gusto de esa forma, más por el hecho de que ellos realmente son personas maduras y responsables en su trabajo, el más bastardo es Alaude, G sólo es un poco regañón. Bueno, me estoy tomando mi tiempo para actualizar, porque pronto me voy a volver a dedicar a mis otros fics, dejando este fic por un tiempo, tal ve dos semanas o tres, porque quiero actualizar los otros fics.

_Bueno, sin más espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	4. Torpeza y violencia

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 3**__ – Torpeza y violencia_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Las órdenes habían sido dictadas ese mismo día en la mañana. No podía correr al bajar las escaleras, debía de tomar el baño después de la cena, no podía andar distraídamente por la casa y sobre todas las cosas debía de evitar distraerse. Tsuna sabía que Giotto no estaba exagerando, después de todo esa mañana había sido un poco movida y dolorosa. Primero se había resbalado en la ducha, por ello ahora tenía un enorme moretón en la mejilla, luego había estado a punto de caerse de las escaleras, como si eso fuera poco había roto dos platos y una taza, y luego se había cortado con los pedazos. Giotto le había dicho, mientras sonreía increíblemente hermoso, que era autodestructivo y el moreno bien sabía que eso era cierto.<p>

Era destructivo y todo se debía a su torpeza.

Tsuna había salido de la casa después de tomar su dosis de burla matutina, porque viera como lo viera la risa de Giotto no podía ser más que una burla por su estupidez tan temprana, en fin, no es como si eso le afectara demasiado, además que Giotto estaba siendo increíblemente amable pese a su torpeza. Después de salir de casa se había sorprendido al ver que Yamamoto y Kyoko le esperaban… Realmente no los esperaba, pero verlos sonreír desde tan temprano le causo unos ligeros escalofríos. No podía creer que algunas personas fueran tan felices por la mañana, mucho menos cuando tenían que ir a la escuela.

"Buen día Tsuna-kun, ¿cómo estás?". Saludo Kyoko con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba a su lado, Tsuna le sonrió y rápidamente sacó su teléfono móvil comenzando a escribir algo para ella. Pero Yamamoto le quitó el teléfono y Kyoko saco una pequeña pizarra, de tal vez unos cincuenta por treinta centímetros. "Tener el móvil afuera puede ser peligroso, Tekeshi-kun y yo te conseguimos esto. Espero que te sea útil".

Tsuna miró la pizarra, realmente era buena idea, pero… era demasiado vistosa, iban a molestarlo y eso lo sabía a la perfección, de todas formas tomó el plumón que la daba Takeshi y comenzó a escribir. **"Gracias no debieron de haberlo hecho".** Escribió rápidamente, volvió a tomar el plumón, pero ahora con la otra mano y volvió a escribir. **"¿Cómo es… el instituto de Namimori?".** Yamamoto se sorprendió cuando vio a Tsuna escribir con tanta facilidad con las dos manos. Bueno, no era extraño ver zurdos, pero ver a chicos que podían utilizar ambas manos era… era sorprendente y extraño, al menos para él que sólo había visto a una persona.

"Es muy divertido". Contestó Yamamoto con una sonrisa, Tsuna alzó una ceja. "Bueno, pronto lo verás. Una cosa, debes de saber que no es bueno llegar tarde o…". Yamamoto miró a Kyoko y ella soltó una risita.

"O podrían morderte hasta le muerte". Dijo ella soltando una risita, Tsuna tragó saliva… morder hasta la muerte… no estaría hablando de… ¿Hibari Kyouya? ¿La persona que le había amenazado ya dos veces y además le había tratado como un perro? "No te preocupes tanto por eso. Eso no es literal". Agregó Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Pero eso no significaba que no fueran a apalearlo. Y él que pensaba que al mudarse a Japón los matones iban a ser diferentes. Realmente no cambiaba tanto ese punto de occidente a oriente, siempre habría brabucones molestando a las personas que eran un poco más débiles o más… inútiles. Tsuna entraba en ambas categorías.

"De cualquier forma, Gokudera estará contigo".

Eso no le hacía sentir mejor, realmente no sentía que Gokudera y él se fueran a llevar bien. Y como si lo hubieran invocado, de la esquina siguiente salió el peliplata, caminaba un poco distraído pero se detuvo una vez los vio. Yamamoto le sonrió mientras le saludaba con un gesto con la mano, Kyoko le sonrió dulcemente y Tsuna no supo su sonreír como ese dúo o salir corriendo, el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría y agría de Gokudera era… era un poco preocupante.

"Buen día, Gokudera-kun". Saludo Kyoko, Yamamoto saludo sólo con un apretón de manos y luego de eso Gokudera miró fijamente a Tsuna. Tsuna se cohibió.

La mirada de Gokudera era profunda y analítica, se sentía extraño.

"Camina, Tsuna". Dijo de repente Gokudera, tomándole la muñeca y comenzando a caminar más rápido. Tsuna miró hacia atrás, con la mirada le preguntó al dúo sonriente que pasaba, pero los otros dos se veían aún más confundidos que él. Tsuna se vio obligado a voltear al frente al sentir que Gokudera aceleraba el paso, realmente no entendía que pasaba. "Lo siento… por lo de ayer". Dijo de repente el peliplata, sin disminuir la velocidad. "Pensé que no hablabas porque te creías mejor que yo y eso me molestó mucho… Yo no sabía que no podías hablar".

Tsuna decidió ir a su paso, ya que sentía que Gokudera le arrancaría la mano a ese paso. Lo miró al rostro y notó que el peliplata seguía con el ceño fruncido, bueno, se había disculpado, eso debería bastar, ¿no? Bueno, a él le bastaba, pero eso no quitaba que realmente le doliera la muñeca.

"¡Pero ni pienses que por eso nos llevaremos bien de ahora en adelante! Fue mi error mal interpretarte, pero eso no cambia nada".

Olvidando su dolor, Tsuna sonrió cuando escucho eso. Eso era justo lo que quería, que las personas le trataran como igual, que no sólo por saber que no podía hablar le dieran consideraciones y le trataran de idiota. Eso era molesto. Tsuna siguió el pasó del peliplata hasta la entrada del instituto.

"Bien, nos veremos mañana". Soltó Gokudera, soltándole la muñeca y caminando por una calle por la cual Tsuna nunca había ido. Tsuna tragó saliva y corrió hacia Gokudera, sujetándole del suéter, el peliplata se detuvo en ese momento. "¿Qué?". Haciendo uso de su regalo Tsuna escribió un mensaje para el peliplata.

"**¿A dónde vas? Las clases van a empezar".** Gokudera soltó un gruñido en ese momento.

"Es el primer día, ni que fuera importante, eso no implica que tú vayas a faltar, después de todo estás bajo el cargo de Giotto-san". Y sin más se fue. Tsuna había sentido que ahora si podría llevarse bien con Gokudera y que gracias a él las cosas no serían tan complicadas, pero Gokudera tenía su propia forma de actuar, no podía arrastrarlo a su lado si el peliplata no lo desea.

Tsuna miró al frente, el instituto de Namimori se veía grande e imponente, realmente no sabía si lo iba a lograr, no estaba seguro de poder pasar los exámenes, lentamente bajo la cabeza, se sentía un poco deprimido ahora. Giotto no debió de confiar en él. Realmente no debió de haberlo hecho. Las personas no deberían de confiar en alguien tan inútil como lo era él. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio una sombra en sus zapatos, elevo la mirada con lentitud y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en los ojos azul grisáceo del chico frente a él salió corriendo.

Era Hibari, Hibari Kyouya.

No, realmente no quería meterse en problemas y si podía alejarse de él mejor para Tsuna, Hibari no sólo le daba miedo, sino que presentía que estar a su lado era igual a meterse en problemas, serios y horribles problemas. Giotto no le había dicho nada especifico, pero le había dicho que debía de tener cuidado con Kyouya ya que él podría ser un poco problemático.

Y realmente le creía.

Tsuna dejo de correr una vez llegó al primer piso de quien sabe que edificio. Rebusco en sus cosas hasta que encontró una hoja, pequeña y arrugada y miró el numero del grupo. 1-B. alzó el rostro, y con una sonrisa notó que estaba en el lugar indicado, el salón frente a él tenía una placa en la que podía leerse: 1-A. Por ende la siguiente debería de ser la placa de su salón y con otra sonrisa se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado, su salón realmente era el siguiente.

"Permiso". Pronunció alguien a sus espaldas, Tsuna se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la entrada así que se hizo a un lado permitiendo la entrada al chico que le había pedido permiso. El castaño miró al chico que pasaba a su lado, bajito, tal vez de su misma estatura, de cabello rojizo y ligeramente encorvado, sólo pudo ver su espalda, pero algo le dijo que ese chico era algo similar a él.

"Sino entras entonces no estorbes".

Todos los que estaban charlando, sobre los escritorios, las sillas, de pie y a un lado de la puerta corrieron a sus asientos. Tsuna sintió como su cuero bombardeaba más sangre de la que debería, esa voz fría, susurrante y amenazante le había puesto los pelos de punta, sin voltear comenzó a caminar velozmente a una silla y se sentó en la primera que vio libre, eso había estado de miedo. Esa voz había conseguido sacarle temblores y escalofríos con sólo unas pocas palabras, realmente le daba terror voltear y ver de quien se trataba, pero voltear no fue necesario cuando ese alguien camino a paso lento hasta al frente.

Era un profesor y cabía mencionar que era guapo pero aterrador. Ese profesor vestía un elegante traje negro con camisa naranja, llevaba un sombrero de fieltro -fedora- y la mirada debajo de la sombra del sombrero le daba un toque místico y amenazante. Tsuna tragó saliva, esto era malo para su salud, iba a terminar con un paro cardiaco con tantas personas extrañas y peligrosas.

"Interesante". Soltó el profesor, sonriendo de lado y mirando a todos en el aula, ningún estudiante se movió, ni siquiera parecían querer respirar. Tsuna tuvo muchos malos presentimientos. "Comenzaremos con una breve presentación. Comenzare yo y luego empezara…". El hombre miró a todos y señalo al último chico de la esquina izquierda. "Tú". El chico, que estaba mal sentado y casi dormido, se sentó adecuadamente y asintió rápidamente, parecía tener miedo y el moreno tuvo aún más. "Bien. Yo seré su profesor a cargo, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Reborn. Me gusta poner a mis alumnos en aprietos y me enojo rápidamente… sobre todo cuando me preguntan cosas obvias e inoportunas. Tu turno".

Las presentaciones comenzaron tal y como Reborn lo pidió. Tsuna lloraba en silencio, ¿cómo podría presentarse sino podía hablar? Trago saliva cuando escucho la silla del chico de al lado moverse, el chico se levantó y con monotonía comenzó a hablar.

"Yo soy Enma Kozato… Realmente no me disgusta nada y…".

"¿Eres italiano?". Interrumpió Reborn, Tsuna alzó el rostro y miró con un poco de interés al pelirrojo, sino se equivocaba era el chico que le había pedido permiso antes de que el profesor llegara. "Siéntate". El tal Enma se sentó y Tsuna comenzó a temblar por el nerviosismo, era su turno, no quería pasar… ¡No podía hablar! El tal Reborn le miró por un momento, fue casi un segundo en el que sus miradas se encontraron, el hombre sonrió de lado y sin más dio su siguiente indicación. "Dejaremos las presentaciones para el periodo después del descanso, todos deberán sentarse como se han sentado ahora. Vamos a comenzar con la clase normal".

Muchos se quejaron en voz baja, pero nadie fue capaz de hacerlo directamente, Tsuna, pese a eso, agradeció en silencio el hecho de que no le hubiera tocado hacer la dichosa presentación, cuando todos se enteraran que él no podía hablar, ¿qué dirían? Seguro le tratarían con pena y serían sutiles. No deseaba eso.

Realmente se imaginaba que ese no sería un buen día.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Abreviando: Él se cayó en el baño, estuvo apunto de rodar escaleras abajo, rompió unos platos y finalmente se cortó con los pedazos… ¿Estás seguro de dejarlo solo en casa? Como van las cosas no me extrañaría que el de verdad cayera del techo… sin subir a él". Giotto soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, G también sonrió ante su propio comentario.

"Los accidentes pasan".

"Esos no son accidentes, eso es torpeza, Giotto".

El rubio soltó una risita, torpeza o no Tsuna le recordaba, vagamente, a su primo, era igual de torpe que el moreno, incluso podría decir que más. Tsuna sólo debía de concentrarse más en lo que hacía para evitar tanta torpeza, así que Giotto realmente no estaba muy preocupado por el pequeño.

"Está bien. Tsuna sólo necesita concentrarse en lo que hace. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Alaude?". De repente Giotto se había dado cuenta que Alaude no había aparecido en su oficina a dejarle trabajo, cosa extraña, contando que a Alaude le gustaba hacerlo sufrir. El pelirrojo, que se encontraba sentado frente a el, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a ese hecho.

"No tengo idea. Creo que no ha llegado". No era extraño que Alaude llegara tarde al trabajo, de hecho era algo muy común, pero que no le avisara si que era extraño, Giotto miró su teléfono móvil para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje, pero nada. En fin, Alaude no era un niño, si algo le pasaba sin duda sabría como arreglárselas, pero aún le preocupaba un poco. "Oye, Giotto… No había querido preguntarte nada porque tú no habías mencionado nada pero… ¿Piensas volver con…?". Giotto detuvo su comentario alzando una mano frente del pelirrojo y tosiendo.

"Espera, espera, G. Me tomas por sorpresa". Giotto sonrió levemente y luego se quitó los anteojos, G frunció el ceño al ver su negativa para contestarle.

"Giotto… ¿Piensas volver con ella?". Giotto se volvió a poner los lentes y sonrió levemente.

"No sé que tan conveniente sea volver con ella. No terminamos tan bien como me hubiese gustado".

G frunció el ceño. "¿Y todavía la quieres?".

"¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me iba a casar con ella".

G se levantó de su silla y miró hacia la ventana, seriamente, Giotto supuso que tendrían otra platica seria acerca de su vida amorosa. "Giotto, eres mi amigo, por eso te digo que no sólo porque te ibas a casar con ella significa que la ames".

"Yo no dije que la amara, sólo dije que aún la quiero… Pero… realmente habían veces en las que no podía comprenderla". Giotto miró a la nada, como si comenzara a recordar ciertos momentos en los que realmente no había comprendido a su chica, G se sentó de nuevo y carraspeo, llamando la atención del rubio.

"No es buena cocinera".

Giotto sonrió, sin negarlo, porque eso era cierto, su ex era hermosa pero lo que refería a la cocina, era mejor mantenerla alejada de ahí. "Oh, pero es linda cuando piensa que su comida es extravagante".

"Estoy empezando a creer que eres un poco masoquista". Giotto soltó una risa ante su último comentario, pero no lo negó, ciertamente podía ser verdad lo que G le decía. "A mi me basta con saber que compartimos el árbol genealógico… y no me divierte".

"Antes pensabas que era linda". Agregó Giotto con una sonrisa y G soltó un suspiro molesto.

"Antes pensaba que los bebes venían de las cigüeñas y que podía volar. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo".

Giotto sonrió y volvió a mirar los documentos frente a él, pero de repente recordó algo. "G… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Reborn, sobre dar las tutorías?".

"Dijo que estaba bien, que realmente tenía mucho tiempo libre".

"¿Y Lal?".

"Ella me dijo que iba a pensarlo". Giotto asintió volviendo a sus papeles y G sonrió. "Pero si le llevas a tu hermano, tal vez cambie de opinión".

Giotto alzó el rostro y luego soltó una risita.

"Hoy vienes muy gracioso, G".

Dijo finalmente antes de concentrarse en su trabajo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna estaba acabado y eso que apenas iba la mitad del día, las clases de Reborn-sensei eran… aterradoramente difíciles ni que decir de chocantes. Había escuchado algunos rumores una vez la clase finalizo. Reborn había sido apodado como el profesor asesino… asesino de estudiantes. La mayoría de los chicos que habían cursado con él habían pasado con muy buenas referencias… pero a un precio realmente alto. Tsuna realmente no podía creer que alguien como él iba a ser su tutor personal, ahora se preguntaba si Giotto le odiaba o no.

'_Probablemente él lo hace… le he roto un montón de cosas valiosas… y le he causado problemas'._ Lamentarse no la iba a llevar a nada, pero Tsuna no podía encontrar otro pensamiento más que ese.

Con la mirada cansada busco un lugar en el que sentirse cómodo y una vez encontró un espacio tranquilo y vació se acercó. Pero cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta que no estaba vació, acostado en el césped se encontraba un pelirrojo durmiendo. Tsuna giró para irse, pero algo le detuvo, bajo la vista lentamente y vio la mano del chico sosteniendo su pantalón.

"Ya me iba, puedes quedarte aquí". El pelirrojo le soltó lentamente y se sentó, Tsuna sacó rápidamente la pizarra de su mochila junto con el plumón y comenzó a escribir.

"**No, mejor me voy yo".**

El pelirrojo no cambió su expresión pese a lo que acababa de presenciar, luego miró al castaño a los ojos e hizo la pregunta, o más bien la afirmación. "No puedes hablar". Tsuna se puso ligeramente nervioso, pero asintió. "Oh…". Ahora entendía todo, pensó el pelirrojo. "Pensé que te desagradaba… Sawada-san".

"**Ek. Tsuna está bien… Y no me desagradas… Enma-kun".** Por alguna razón Tsuna no había podido olvidar su nombre, en cambio Enma no hizo ademán de sentirse mejor o algo similar, pero Tsuna pudo ver como se relajaba ligeramente.

"Hoy… ha sido un día complicado, ¿no?". Verlo iniciar una conversación le alegro sutilmente, Tsuna asintió, Enma se hizo a un lado y le señalo el lugar a su lado. "¿Por qué… no te sientas?". Ligeramente avergonzado Tsuna hizo lo que le pedía el pelirrojo, Enma tomó la pizarra y el castaño se sentó a su lado y luego Enma le devolvió el objeto.

"**Reborn-sensei es… un poco… difícil". **Enma asintió. **"Creo que le gusta vernos sufrir".**

"Si… he escuchado que le dicen: Asesino de estudiantes. ¿Habías estado con él antes, Tsuna-kun?". Enma le miró, a Tsuna le gustaban sus ojos, eran extrañamente agradables pese a la inexpresión de su mirada.

"**No, yo acabo de mudarme a Namimori".**

"Yo igual".

"**Reborn-sensei dijo que vienes de Italia… ¿Es por el apellido que él pudo saberlo?".**

"Me imagino". Enma soltó un suspiro y recargó una mano en el césped, parecía relajado y eso era bueno porque Tsuna también se sentía bien con él. "Las personas aquí son un poco intimidantes… me alegro de haber podido conocerte, Tsuna-kun". Tsuna se sonrojó ante lo dicho, nunca le decían cosas buenas y escucharlas le parecía extraño… y agradable.

"**A mi también me alegra poder conocerte".** Una vibración llamó su atención, Tsuna sacó su teléfono móvil de su mochila y sintió un escalofrió, era un mensaje de Reborn-sensei, donde le decía que sino estaba en el salón en treinta segundos iba a hacerle algo realmente doloroso. **"Tengo que irme pero… ¿nos vemos en clase, cierto?".**

"Sí". Una vez Enma le aseguro lo obvio Tsuna sonrió.

"**Nos vemos entonces".**

Tsuna se levantó del césped y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz, por alguna extraña razón sentía un fuerte poder dominante de Reborn que le provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Cuando ya estaba bastante lejos volteo, se detuvo cuando vio a tres chicos acercarse al lugar donde había dejado solo a Enma, algo le dijo que tenía que continuar con el camino pero otra parte de si le dijo que debía de dar la vuelta y volver. Era su cobardía y su valentía luchando para hacerle seguir un camino correcto y un camino seguro. Tsuna habría escuchado a su cobardía como de costumbre si no hubiera sentido que realmente no deseaba ver a Enma herido… porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Lentamente giro, la voz que le decía que siguiera su camino se escucho más fuerte en su cabeza, pero Tsuna comenzó a correr de regresó, no quería ser cobarde. Quería tener un amigo.

Y cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado.

Ver a Enma en el suelo, siendo pisoteado por un chico que enseguida se veía mayor, causo que Tsuna realmente se sintiera molesto, miró la pizarra que llevaba en la mano y sin más hizo lo que sus impulsos le dictaron, realmente sintió adrenalina como nunca la había sentido. La pizarra salió volando de sus manos impactando en la espalda del tipo que pisoteaba la cabeza de Enma, obligándolo a caer.

"¡Pero que mierda!". Gritó el tipo en el suelo mirando hacia la dirección en donde había sentido el golpe sólo para encontrarse a un menudo chico que jadeaba con nerviosismo y adrenalina. Un cobarde, en pocas palabras. "¿Muy valiente, no?". Dijo el tipo, mientras se ponía de pie, una vez estuvo de pie miró a sus amigos, dos chicos que se veían mucho más grandes que Tsuna o que el propio Enma. "Hey chicos, ese niño piensa que es divertido faltarle el respeto a sus superiores, ¿no deberíamos enseñarle una lección? ¿Tú que opinas?".

Pero Tsuna no contestó y eso sólo provoco que los chicos mayores comenzaran a molestarse. "Este niñato se cree mejor que nosotros". Dijo uno y el que parecía el líder soltó un chasquido con la lengua.

"¿Así que mejor que nosotros? Entonces hay que enseñarle como son las cosas en Namimori".

Enma abrió los ojos en el momento que escucho eso y con sorpresa vio a Tsuna, ¿por qué había regresado? ¿Acaso no veía lo que pasaba? ¡Iba a salir lastimado! Trato de levantarse pero enseguida su cabeza fue oprimida por un pie.

"¡Es mejor que te quedes ahí!". Le grito alguien, pero Enma quería liberarse, podía ver como dos tipos se acercaban a Tsuna, no parecían querer nada bueno. "¡Esto te enseñara a ser un buen chico!". Grito el tipo, que tenía el pie sobre su cabeza, refiriéndose a Tsuna.

El primer golpe fue dado por un tipo alto de cabello rubio y piel clara. Enma soltó un jadeo cuando vio a Tsuna sacar sangre por la boca y caer al suelo inmediatamente después del golpe. El moreno sintió que perdía el aliento con ese golpe, había sido directo a su estomago.

"¡Déjenlo!". Gritó Enma, pero como respuesta sintió una mayor presión en la cabeza. "¡Tsuna-kun huye!". Tsuna volteo a verlo y le sonrió, sólo para recibir otro golpe.

"Creo que también quieres un poco de diversión, ¿no?".

El tipo que le pisaba la cabeza le sujeto del cabello y sin más le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago mandándolo de nuevo al suelo. Enma entre abrió los ojos y con terror vio que los otros dos tipos continuaban golpeando a Tsuna, pese a que el castaño parecía estar apunto de perder la conciencia. Tenía que pararlos o iban a lastimar seriamente a Tsuna. Pero no podía, era débil y lo sabía muy bien.

Apunto de entrar en la inconciencia Tsuna entreabrió los ojos y con pesar pudo ver que Enma estaba siendo golpeado, que lastima, había intentado ayudar a su nuevo amigo pero al final no había podido evitar su destino. Pronto se sintió tan cansado que ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, realmente se sentía cansado, tenía sueño.

"Hey… Tiene un lindo teléfono". Dijo uno de los chicos, una vez pararon de golpear al moreno, se agacho y tomó el teléfono. Enma fingió haber caído en la inconciencia cerrando los ojos y respirando con tranquilidad, esa sería la única forma de que los golpes pararan y lo logro, pronto sintió que hurgaban en sus bolsillos y también le sacaban el teléfono. "Vaya… estos dos debiluchos parecen estar llenos de dinero".

"Eso no es de nuestra importancia, vámonos".

Espero paciente hasta que dejo de escuchar sus risas y sus pasos. Una vez solo Enma abrió los ojos y se levantó tan rápido como pudo, no le habían herido mucho, de hecho, eso no era nada comparado con las palizas de antes. Se acercó a Tsuna y con temor se dio cuenta que realmente estaba mal, no sólo estaba inconsciente, tenía feos moretones y seguro debajo de la ropa estaba peor.

"Tengo que… ir por Adelheid".

Sin más el pelirrojo salió corriendo, si se tardaba podría ser fatal para el castaño.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Reborn golpeaba la mesa de su escritorio con los dedos mientras daba ligeros sorbos a una taza llena de café expreso, detuvo sus movimientos y miró el reloj que se encontraba a sus espaldas, cinco minutos y el mocoso aún no se dignaba en aparecer. Sinceramente no pensaba cumplir su castigo, de herirlo, pero ahora se sentía un poco molesto, así que en el momento en que ese mocoso llegaría le iba a molestar tanto como quisiera. Escucho pasos rápidos en el pasillo y se imagino que sería el castaño, pero los pasos se alejaron rápidamente a la vez que un grito se hacía escuchar llamando por una persona: 'Adelheid'. Reborn se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la puerta, pudo ver a Kozato Enma correr rápidamente por el pasillo mientras gritaba.

"Mocosos…".

Sin más volvió a su asiento, más le valía al mocoso llegar pronto o sin duda alguna iba a matarlo, no le gustaba esperar, no tenía paciencia. Eso de cuidar niños no era lo suyo, pero le daba gracia ver sus reacciones, era divertido verlos sufrir y llorar.

Como iba a hacer llorar a ese mocoso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Podría decirse que era doloroso, muy doloroso. Pero Tsuna no estaba al tanto de todo. Su mente le había llevado a un estado de inconciencia y el dolor parecía algo irreal. Para cuando abrió un poco los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en movimiento, no eran sus pies, él no se movía, debía de ser otra razón pero no podía pensar en una, estaba demasiado confundido para hacerlo. Sus ojos enfocaron un poco y pudo ver una sombra que se proyectaba en el pasillo, era algo extraña, era como una persona cargando algo. ¿Podría ser que alguien le estuviera cargando? De cualquier forma, lo último que pudo percibir, antes de volver a caer dormido, fue un suave y agradable olor a limón.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos sintió el dolor más real, todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, trató de sentarse pero al flexionar el abdomen había sentido un dolor palpitante que le impidió incluso respirar. Respiro pausadamente tratando de regular el dolor y su respiración, hace tiempo que no le daban una golpiza de esa magnitud, sólo esperaba que a Enma le hubiera ido mejor.

"Tienes rota una costilla".

Logró captar una voz a lo lejos, Tsuna abrió un poco más los ojos y enfoco la mirada en todo su alrededor, no sabía en donde rayos estaba, pero lo que si sabía era que se encontraba recostado en un sofá y Reborn-sensei le miraba desde una silla detrás de un escritorio tomando café de una taza o al menos olía a café. Tsuna sudo frió e, ignorando el dolor y la dificultad para respirar, se sentó en el sofá. Seguro Reborn estaría molesto, después de todo no había seguido sus indicaciones, no había llegado a tiempo.

"¿Quién fue el que te lastimo?". Preguntó Reborn, pero Tsuna no recordaba todo, la valentía le había cegado tan rápido como le habían derribado en el suelo y luego le habían comenzado a golpear. "No creo que puedas saber quienes eran, ni siquiera creo que puedas recordarlo". Continúo hablando. "De cualquier forma. Lo que te ha pasado es serió, trata de levantarte, te llevaré al hospital. Pero primero debo a visarle a Giotto de tu estado".

No. Podía. Pasarle. Eso.

Tsuna se vio demasiado genial para ser verdad, aceptó Reborn en silencio mientras veía al mocoso levantarse rápidamente y sujetarle del saco. Era imposible para el chico levantarse así como así, Reborn lo había revisado en el momento que le había visto llegar, no sólo tenía una costilla rota, sino que el tobillo lo tenía gravemente herido y varios golpes le deberían impedir moverse libremente. Pero el mocoso había sacado la fuerza de vaya a saberse donde y ahora le sujetaba con firmeza. Tsuna buscó con desesperación algo con que comunicarse, no podía encontrar su teléfono, Reborn comprendió un poco lo que buscaba y tomando el primer papel y pluma del escritorio se lo dio al chico y Tsuna comenzó a escribir.

"**Por favor, no le diga nada a Giotto-san".**

"¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? Estás herido y ahora él es tu tutor".

"**Yo… Por favor no lo haga".**

Como si un 'por favor' alguna vez le hubiera servido de algo, pensó Reborn con sarcasmo, pero de lo que estaba interesado era en saber la razón por la cual él no deseaba que Giotto supiera sobre sus lesiones. Porque, debía de haber una razón para que él no deseara decirle nada a Giotto.

"**Yo estaré bien… esto no es nada".** Luego de escribir eso Tsuna sonrió, su cuerpo temblaba por toda la presión y adrenalina del momento, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, pero su cuerpo y su mente estaban ignorando todo eso para que pudiera hacer frente a Reborn.

"Eso significa que tampoco quieres ir al hospital, ¿no?". Tsuna asintió, más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba. Reborn se quitó el sombrero de fieltro, ciertamente todo el asunto era algo nuevo para él, eso se estaba poniendo raro. Los golpes habían sido fuertes, ese niño estaba realmente herido y decía que… ¿no deseaba ir al hospital y que eso no era nada? Algo no andaba bien con el moreno, nadie debería de negarse a ir al hospital en tal estado lamentable. "Siéntate, vamos a hablar".

Tsuna le miró por un momento y al recibir una mirada profunda no le quedo más remedio que aceptar. Reborn pudo ver como el dolor volvía al moreno, probablemente la adrenalina se había ido. Le ayudo a sentarse y se coloco frente a él.

"¿En qué estás pensando al creer que esos golpes son nada? Los que te hicieron eso te lastimaron seriamente. Sino tratas adecuadamente las heridas pueden infectarse o ser aún más problemáticas en el futuro". No es que fuera amable, simplemente que tenía que hacer entrar en razón al pequeño mocoso. "Ir al hospital no está en decisión".

"**Yo no quiero ir al hospital".**

"¿Por qué?".

"**Los hospitales… me dan miedo".**

El temblor del cuerpo del chico aumento. Reborn se pregunto si era por el dolor o por otra cosa. Se colocó el sombrero de fieltro y se levantó de su lugar, Tsuna le miró con ligero terror pero al ver que le cargaba entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, Reborn lo iba a llevar al hospital. Se removió tratando de liberarse, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo por el movimiento, pero no lo logro zafarse del agarre, el pelinegro le sostenía fuerte, pero realmente no quería ir a un hospital, la sola idea le daba terror. Estaba asustado.

"Te llevaré a mi casa para curarte las heridas… Por el momento no le diré nada a Giotto… esta conversación apenas ha dado comienzo, Tsuna". Tsuna le miró, sus ojos caramelo se entrecerraron, soltó un jadeo, pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron y pronto comenzó a llorar. Reborn soltó un suspiro, pero bueno, ya se había ofrecido. Habría que aguantar los gimoteos del chico.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Realmente no podía imaginar donde estaba, ¿qué tal si habían regresado esos tipos y habían terminando llevándoselo y lastimándolo más? Adelheid le había dicho que probablemente el chico ya estaba bien y se había ido por su cuenta, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, Tsuna no parecía estar en condiciones ni para caminar con ayuda, mucho menos solo. Estaba realmente preocupado por el moreno.

Tenía que encontrarlo. Después de haberse saltado las clases y vagar por toda la escuela se dio cuenta que había un lugar al que no había entrado aún, a la sala que ocupaba el comité de disciplina. Pero era imposible que Tsuna estuviera ahí, después de todo ese lugar pertenecía a Hibari Kyouya y por los rumores no creía que ese chico hubiera ayudado al castaño ni que el castaño hubiera ido a él. Pero por si acaso iría ahí.

Pero sorprendentemente al asomarse por una de las ventanas de la sala se dio cuenta que Tsuna estaba ahí. Casi soltó un suspiro cuando lo vio sentado, pero decidió no interrumpir al ver que estaba hablando con Reborn-sensei. Saber que Tsuna estaba a salvo fue algo que le permitió respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad y verlo con un profesor le dio la tranquilidad de irse. Enma camino hacia la salida de Namimori y se detuvo cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a Hibari Kyouya, con un aura dominante y agresiva, caminando por los pasillos, cuando el chico paso a su lado el pelirrojo pudo detectar ligeras manchas rojizas en su camisa blanca y un olor a tierra y sangre que opacaba una sutil fragancia a limón.

Lo miró de reojo un poco más y luego se fue.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna escuchó la puerta abrirse repentinamente, sacándole de su aturdimiento y sus pensamientos. Se levantó lentamente del sofá y miró hacia esa dirección, Giotto entró a la casa, con una sonrisita ligera y la ropa ligeramente húmeda, una pequeña llovizna había comenzado hace poco, Tsuna se imagino que en el trayecto del estacionamiento a la puerta el rubio se abría mojado. Pero más importante, le sorprendió ver llegar antes de las diez a Giotto, por lo poco que llevaba viviendo con él –ya había transcurrido casi una semana- el rubio nunca llegaba temprano.

"Estoy en casa". Tsuna asintió levemente, Giotto sonrió sacando una caja con sushi y se lo mostró. "Asari me trajo esto, es del restaurante de Takeshi". Tsuna tomó una libreta y comenzó a escribir.

"**¿Yamamoto?".**

"Sí". El rubio tomó a Tsuna del brazo y lo guió hacia la cocina, Tsuna soltó un jadeo, pero el rubio no pareció notarlo. "¿Cómo te fue hoy? Ya debiste de conocer a Reborn". Giotto lo miró para poder leer lo que escribía en el cuadernillo.

"**Reborn-sensei es… alguien muy comprensible".**

Giotto dejo de caminar y miró fijamente al castaño, ¿Reborn comprensible? ¿Estarían hablando del mismo Reborn? Bueno, en Namimori no había muchas personas con un nombre así, así que probablemente si que hablaban de la misma persona. Tsuna sonrió entonces y Giotto sintió más curiosidad.

"¿Así? ¿Qué más ocurrió? Por cierto, Reborn me llamó en la tarde y me dijo que habías perdido tu teléfono móvil".

Era cierto, pero más que perderlo se lo habían robado. **"Se me resbalo en el camino y cuando volví a buscarlo no pude encontrarlo".** Giotto le acarició el cabello comprensivamente, dejo el sushi sobre la mesa y fue en busca de platos, para servir el sushi y que pudiera comer con Tsuna.

"Bueno, pues tendré que comprarte otro y ni te molestes en negarte. Necesito estar en contacto contigo". Tsuna no hizo ademán de quejarse, realmente no tenía ni ganas de comenzar a discutir por ello. "¿Y que más paso?". Preguntó Giotto una vez coloco un par de platos y vasos en la mesa.

Tsuna pensó un poco y recordó entonces a Enma.** "Creo que he hecho un amigo".** Giotto sonrió.

"Ya veo, eso es muy bueno". Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la nevera para sacar jugo. Para ese momento Tsuna sintió un ligero déjàvu, ese tipo de conversación la había tenido años atrás con su madre, cuando entró a la escuela elemental, tenerla a sus dieciséis años con alguien como Giotto le pareció hasta cierto punto divertido. Giotto volvió a la mesa con una jarra de jugo.

"**¿Cómo fue su día, Giotto-san?".** Giotto soltó un suspiro.

"Pues, todo el día fue tranquilo, hasta que en la tarde llegó Alaude y me dio una montaña de trabajo. ¿Sabes quien es Alaude?". Tsuna cabeceo afirmativamente y Giotto continuó hablando. "Luego de ello tuve que terminar ese trabajo. En fin, no es nada extraño". Giotto soltó una risa ligera y Tsuna se sintió un poco encantado y aturdido por la sonrisa tan elegante. "Realmente podría decirse que fue un día divertido".

Verlo tan feliz y sonriendo provoco que Tsuna quisiera sonreír también. Finalmente Giotto comenzó a servir el sushi, le dio un plato a Tsuna y el otro se lo quedo él.

"**Me alegró que haya tenido un buen día".**

Giotto le observo fijamente, Tsuna se puso nervioso, el rubio le tomó la mano derecha y el moreno sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. "Tienes un moretón, ¿con que te lo hiciste?".

Vaya. Pero que vista tan aguda.

"**Me caía con las agujetas mientras busca mi teléfono móvil".** Ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido esa mentira, pero se aplaudía mentalmente por parecer tan convincente incluso para él.

"Ya veo… No sabía que eras zurdo". Giotto le soltó la mano y tomando sus palillos se metió una pieza de sushi a la boca, Tsuna miró su mano izquierda y negó con la cabeza.

"**Yo no soy zurdo, soy ambidiestro".** Entonces comenzó a escribir con la derecha, mostrándole que no mentía. **"Sólo que la caída me lastimo la mano derecha y me duele cuando escribo con ella". **Tsuna sonrió y volvió a tomar la pluma con la mano izquierda.

"Eso parece ser útil. Y también muy impresionante. Creo que Asari también es ambidiestro… aunque podría ser sólo por la practica". Tsuna se preguntó quien era ese Asari del que Giotto hablaba tanto. "Él es muy bueno manejando espadas".

"**¿Quién esa Asari?".** Preguntó finalmente Tsuna y Giotto olvido que aún no le había presentado a Asari.

"Es un amigo mío que trabajaba conmigo. También es el medio hermano de Takeshi, pronto lo conocerás, él suele venir mucho a la casa para ayudarme con mi entrenamiento".

Tsuna asintió y finalmente se metió una pieza de sushi a la boca, si, era delicioso, el mejor sushi que hubiera proado en su vida, pero seguía gustándole más la comida occidental. Realmente anhelaba comer algo de comida rápida, algo así como una hamburguesa de queso con papas.

Por su parte Giotto lo inspeccionaba, no había querido preguntar pero… pero se había dado cuenta que Tsuna tenía un ligero rasguño en la mejilla y un moretón en el cuello. Eso podría haber sido por algún accidente, pero realmente no creía que Tsuna se estuviera accidentando por cada paso que diera, esa herida debía de ser por otra cosa. No quería creer que se tratara de una pelea, tampoco es como si creyera que Tsuna era el tipo de chico que se andaba metiendo en problemas de ese tipo. Y si… ¿había sido una chica? Sinceramente tampoco lo creía posible, pero podría ser lo más probable, después de todo Tsuna tenía 16 años. si era un adolescente saludable sin duda alguna tendría una noviecita por algún lado, pero aún quedaba el hecho de que el moreno acaba de llegar a Namimori, y sin duda alguna no parecía el tipo de chico que le gustaba meterse con chicas sólo porque si.

Claramente Giotto veía imposible el hecho de que Tsuna pudiera hacer algo malo, la carita infantil y su pequeña estatura le hacía imposible creer que el chico estaba corrompido. Tampoco deseaba ser tan metido, pero Tsuna estaba en la edad en la que podría hacer muchas cosas imprudentes, ahora que su madre estaba en coma y su padre cuidándola alguien debía de enseñar a Tsuna sobre esas cosas que el niño no conocía.

Pero Giotto no quería ser la persona que diera 'la platica vergonzosa'.

El rubio sintió un jalón en su manga y miró al frente, topándose con los grandes ojos del moreno. **"¿Se encuentra bien?".**

"Sólo estaba pensando. Voy a estar trabajando en mi cuarto, si necesitas algo no dudes en ir, ¿ok?". Tsuna asintió y Giotto se levantó de su silla. "Bueno, entonces me voy, buenas noches".

"**Buenas noches".**

Giotto se encamino a la salida pero se detuvo. Había olvidado que quería preguntarle algo a Tsuna. "Tsuna". El menor volteo mientras masticaba una pieza de sushi. "¿No te gusta el sushi, cierto?". Tsuna alzó una ceja, tomó su cuadernillo y escribió.

"**Me gusta".**

"Oh… bueno".

"**¿Por qué pregunta?".**

"Bueno, mientras comías… parecía que anhelabas una hamburguesa con papas. ¿Divertido, no?".

Giotto se fue mientras se reía, pero Tsuna estaba sorprendido. Realmente no creía que lo que Reborn le había dicho fuera real, pero, con lo de ahora, se daba cuenta que lo dicho por ese hombre no era una mentira.

"_*Giotto tiene una especialidad, él puede… entender a las personas más de lo que piensas. Puede parecer bobo y distraído, ni que decir denso. Pero el hecho de que él haya logrado ser un jefe no fue sólo por la familia, es más astuto de lo que parece, un poco confiado a veces. Si quieres que no te descubra tendrás que estar seguro de lo que dices o él sabrá que le mientes*"._

Si hubiera dudado alguna vez Giotto habría sabido la verdad, que unos chicos le habían golpeado, que estaba realmente herido y que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Debía de ser cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, no quería meter a Giotto en sus problemas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando G le había dicho que Giotto quería que ayudara a un niño a subir sus notas él realmente pensó: 'Pues bueno, estoy aburrido y deseo molestar a alguien'. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no sólo se iba a divertir con ese niño, sino que se iba a llevar unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

Ese niño tenía un serios problemas, no sólo era su falta de habla, sino también su obsesiva conciencia, ese niño no quería preocupar a Giotto y no porque no quisiera molestarlo, sino porque Giotto podría contactar con sus padres y lo que ese moreno realmente no deseaba era que sus asuntos interfirieran con el tratamiento de su madre. Eso era bueno, realmente no tenía palabras para decir lo buen hijo que era. Pero lo que acababa de hacer era algo sin sentido.

Ese niño estaba herido y en lo único que pensaba era en su madre. Unos podrían pensar que eso era ser un buen hijo, pero realmente no veían el fondo del asunto, Tsuna podría estar agonizando pero haría lo posible porque sus padres no se enteraran, ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que le obligaba a actuar tan valiente y tan idiota?

"Sin duda alguna es un idiota… Dame-Tsuna". Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenía que investigar que pasaba con ese niño. Porque realmente no era normal su actitud, ya fuera por la baja autoestima o la falta de sentido. Kyouya le había dicho que Alaude tampoco lo veía como alguien normal. Porque realmente no podía ser normal el no valorarte nada.

.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento la demora, aunque creo que no fue tanta (XD). ¿Han visto que Enma es realmente genial? Me encanta este personaje y el último capitulo de KHR! Me ha dejado preocupada, ¿Qué habrá pasado con los shimon? ¿Realmente los vendicare se unirán a la batalla? ¡Estoy tan ansiosa por leer el nuevo capitulo!<em>

_Bueno, quitando eso, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Cuando Yunmoon dijo que habría violencia se refería a esto, ahora sólo falta el lemon (XD tardara un rato, así que lo lamento)._

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Eso es algo normal, al menos en el manga al principio lo molestaban mucho. Bueno, pues te diré, que Kyoko es uno de mis personajes favoritos y desee hacerla importante en este fic, aunque no es principal. ¿Secretos? Pues bueno, claro que hay, sólo hay que esperar un poco para revelarlos.

**nyanko1827: **Giotto es un intento de hermano mayor, porque como lo ha dicho en ciertas, en su familia él es el hermano menor, en un principio desee hacerlo hijo único, para que realmente no tuviera ni idea de como tratar a Tsuna, pero luego me compadecí de Tsuna y decidí ponerle un hermano mayor a Giotto, para que se pusiera en el lugar de Tsuna y lo apoyara. En todo el anime y manga de KHR! Kyoko y Takeshi son los que más sonríen, ahora los he puesto un poquito… obsesivos. Actualizaciones rápidas en el comienzo, pero ahora lo he hecho con más calma y lo he revisado como cinco veces y mira que es realmente bastante (XD).

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Deseo que la relación de Giotto y Tsuna sea muy fuerte, para que en el futuro cuando comiencen a gustarse les sea… difícil romper su relación como hermanos para volverse 'amantes', soy un poco mala con esta pareja, después de todo Tsuna es un malvado por andar de uke por todos lados (XD). ¡Yo quiero leer esa historia 10027! Me fascina como no tienes idea la sonrisita pervertida de Byakuran y que la utilice con Tsuna ha de ser (*¬*). Bueno, pues en ciertas cosas es bueno investigar, en mi caso lo hago, cuando voy a escribir algo y no quiero que sea tan fuera de lo real.

**Lord Queen: **Bueno, pues ciertamente estás en lo correcto, ese fue un capitulo introductorio, podría decirse que al principio todos los capítulos parecerán eso, puesto que este fic tiene como fin usar la mayoría de los personajes de KHR! Iemitsu no me agradaba mucho, para ser sincera, no me agradaba nada, eso de dejar a su familia me pareció de lo peor. Pero en este arco, cuando le dijo a Tsuna: 'Porque naciste del amor de tu madre y mío. Porque eres mi hijo'. Me fascino, realmente estaba encantada con esa frase, realmente pienso que Iemitsu ama a Tsuna como un gran padre. Por ello no pude evitar ponerlo en este fic como un buen padre. Bueno, muchas preguntas se contestaran y otras tardaran en resolverse, pero estoy trabajando con el suspenso. ¿Yo, sádica? Claro que no, mi idea original era poner de tutores a Reborn y Verde, porque Reborn es fuerte y Verde es listo, ¿bonita combinación no? Pero al final me dio pena Tsuna y mejor lo deje con Lal Mirch (eso si habría sido ser sádica XD). Muchas personas me han preguntado que onda con Kyoko y Takeshi, es muy pronto para responder eso, pero tratare de no tardar mucho (pero sinceramente pienso que podría tomar su tiempo). Iemitsu es un gran padre, digamos que también tiene su relevancia aquí, sólo hay que esperar para saber que pasa con él.

**Piffle Priincess: **No te preocupes, a mí me encantan los reviews, sean largos o cortos, claro que me encantan también los largos porque siento que puedo platicar con los lectores. Pues bueno, quería poner esto un poco después, pero de alguna forma resulto así y no me arrepiento, así cuando ponga que Tsuna piensa que un chico es guapo sepan que es porque el chico es gay (XD).

**MissDinosaur: **Giotto es una persona que ha vivido un mundo hermoso, difícil pero finalmente hermoso, por ello su actitud es un poco confiada y amable, más de lo normal. Tsuna es un chico que ha vivido cosas difíciles, pese a que se supone que su padre tiene un buen trabajo, así que podría decirse que entre los dos Tsuna es quien ha vivido un poco más… difícil. Lamento haber hecho el capitulo tedioso, pero era necesario, estos capítulos son más introductorios que nada, ya sabes voy a meter muchos personas y hay que presentarlos adecuadamente.

**kurotsuki-tania1827: **Jajaja, ¿Tsuna violado? ¡Eso es lo que iba a decir kurotsuki! Espero que Tsuna no me escuche. Oh bueno, que puedo decirte, la temática me atrapo y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba planeando toda una novela (XD). Tsuna sin voz es como Tsuna sin poder, así que lo hice lo más débil posible, porque me pareció adecuado hacerlo fuerte a lo largo del fic. Tendrá un desarrollo lento, pero ten paciencia, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de leerlo.

**Katekyo1827R27X27: **Muchas preguntas, pero puedo contestar ahora unas dos: Gokudera y Yamamoto no están saliendo y las clases han comenzado por fin (pobre Tsuna XD). Si Tsuna se llevara bien con Hibari o Gokudera aún no lo he planeado, porque ambos son realmente difíciles y no quiero ponerlos OCC como lo he hecho en algunos fics. Ya he sacado a Reborn, ahora sólo me falta Lal Mirch, ella también me gusta, sobre todo su actitud ruda, es tan genial.

**Mizuki-chan24: **G se ha vuelto uno de mis favoritos, ese tatuaje en todo su rostro lo hace ver tan sexy *¬*, bueno, bueno, dejando eso de lado, Hibari será tan Hibari como pueda, realmente me he cansado de hacerlo tan OCC, así que lo dejare tan oscuro como pueda y luego lo pondré un poco más tranquilo (porque como soy amante del 1827 este fic tendrá sus pequeños toquecitos –o muchos- XD). Bueno, tranquila chica, te aseguro que no es nada de temer, que Kyoko y Takeshi sean novios es por una razón. ¡Me he pasado a leer tus fics!, perdón por no poner review en dos, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda lo haré (¡Reamente lo lamento!).

**Hazuki: **Bueno, sobre Kyoko y Takeshi, primeramente fue puro impulso, pensé por un momento que esta podría ser mi pareja hetero oficial, pero mientras más leía este capitulo más me daba cuenta que no podría pasar, porque ellos… no pegan. Kyoko es muy linda y todo, pero Takeshi no tiene cara de salir con princesas. Así que estás en lo cierto, ellos tienen un secreto. Dame-Tsuna hoy, Dame-Tsuna para siempre (XD). ¡Si, soy tan feliz de que a la mayoría le este gustando el fic! Tratare de no decepcionarlos.

**Mad Y U E: **Tsuna es gay, y la mayoría se pregunta quien le dijo que era repugnante, es aún muy pronto para decir quien es, así que no puedo revelar nada (Yunmoon es un poco mala XD). ¡Gracias! Te agradezco mucho que leas mis fics, Yunmoon es realmente feliz y por ello siempre trata de mejorar.

**Shimizu Maria: **Es un hermoso review, el más largo de este capitulo (Realmente espero que se animen y me cuenten un poco más de lo que piensan de los capítulos). Lo hice tierno, tienes razón, pero con la declaración del final (de que Tsuna es gay) y que Kyoko y Takeshi salián la mayoría olvido un poco la ternura y se fue por esos temas, cosa que esta bien, después de todo esa era la intención, que nadie viera el ligero progreso que había entre Giotto y Tsuna (Yunmoon realmente se esta volviendo mala XD). Gokudera ha pasado a ser uno de mis favoritos (porque realmente me gustaba, pero no me encantaba) así que lo he tomado desde el inicio, con su actitud agría y pesada, así que tardará un rato en ser el Gokudera que todas conocemos (Ese Gokudera que grita ¡Decimo! Como si no hubiera mañana XD). Bueno, Tsuna es gay, no hay nada más que te pueda decir y aún es pronto para decir quien fue la persona que le dijo que era repugnante. ¿Verdad que ese fic es impresionante? Lo amo, es tan… hermoso y real y… ¡Ya quiero que sea actualizado! Pero bueno, hay que ser paciente, después de todo, esa escritora esta haciendo toda una obra de arte. Me alegra que estés bien y que desees escribir un fic, ¡suerte!

**Yuuniie Kuran: **Jajaja, ¿es raro? Bueno, es yaoi, no podemos esperar algo normal, (nunca esperes algo normal de una autora que escribe yaoi XD). Tsuna es tierno, porque mi fin fue que al hacerle perder la voz le diera otro 'poder', su lindura podrá ser de ayuda, a veces (XD).

**DiZereon: **No me ofendo, yo entiendo que muchas historias que hecho no son lo mejor, por ello Yunmoon trabaja para mejorar y me alegro que esta historia te haya gustado, me estoy esforzando mucho para quitarle ese toque imaginario que suelo ponerle y volver la historia más real o lo más real posible.

_Yunmoon debe despedirse de ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	5. Descubrimientos y relaciones

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 4**__ – Descubrimientos y relaciones_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna nunca había congeniado tanto con una persona como lo hacía con Enma, era como si se conocieran desde siempre. No era simple simpatía, era algo mucho más agradable, le agradaba compartir sus horas de descanso con el pelirrojo. Enma era diferente a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido. Era inexpresivo pero a su vez era amable y cariñoso, era amigable y nunca le exigía nada, ni respuestas ni nada, pero sobre todas las cosas, Enma era comprensivo. Aunque en los últimos días habían estado juntos el pelirrojo nunca le había preguntado nada acerca de su perdida de voz, cosa que Tsuna agradecía. Pero ahora que ese chico se había vuelto un buen amigo del alguna forma sentía que quería contarle, no todo pero decirle algo. Bueno, aún había tiempo para eso<p>

Ahora Enma se encontraba recostado contra un árbol, Tsuna estaba a un lado del pelirrojo, pero de pie, Enma no decía nada y aunque Tsuna quisiera no podía hablar. De repente el pelirrojo se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón. Tsuna se separo del tronco y lo miró, comenzó a escribir en una libreta y le mostró lo escrito al pelirrojo. **"¿A dónde vas?".**

Enma le miró con indiferencia, una indiferencia común en él. "Baño". Tsuna se sonrojó inmediatamente y luego se sentó junto al árbol. Enma no dijo nada pese a que la actitud del moreno había sido un tanto femenina, Enma se puso de cuclillas frente al castaño. "¿Vienes?" Tsuna negó rápidamente, Enma se levantó. "Vuelvo en un momento".

Tsuna se quedó solo y hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, Enma era su amigo, pero era difícil no notar lo lindo que era, aunque si era sincero, Enma no era su tipo. Pero de todas formas quería mantenerse a raya del pelirrojo, no podía confiar del todo en si mismo, era gay y Enma era demasiado agradable, bueno, con que no mal interpretara su relación de amistad todo estaría bien, el pelirrojo sólo quería ser su amigo y Tsuna también deseaba eso. Soltó un nuevo suspiro y luego sintió que algo caía a su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba, luego volteo a la derecha y finalmente a la izquierda, pero no encontró nada diferente de lo usual.

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no…". Asustado, Tsuna se levantó y miró a todos lados, pero no encontró el lugar del que provenía ese sonido. "Hibari, Hibari".

Estaba sobre su cabeza.

Tsuna soltó un manotazo y luego de eso un ave amarilla salió volando, un canario, el avecilla dio un par de vueltas en el cielo y finalmente se colocó sobre su hombro, el castaño se sonrojó cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de la avecita, era tan linda y esponjosa que Tsuna se sintió cautivado, era una cosita hermosa, no había duda. La avecilla volvió a volar y Tsuna extendió una mano, la avecilla pareció entender el mensaje y voló hasta posarse en ellas, el castaño sonrió cuando sintió la suavidad de las plumas amarillas, realmente era suave y esponjosa.

"Te morderé hasta la muerte".

Si Tsuna hubiera podido hablar, habría soltado un indigno chillido, pero en cambió soltó un jadeo y arrojo a la avecilla lejos. El pequeño animal salió volando, lo miró y luego se marchó. Tsuna se quedó quieto, un poco sorprendido… pero no todos los días escuchaba a un ave hablar tan bien, sin contar que muchas persona le habían amenazado… pero nunca un animal, si que iba bajando cada vez más en la cadena alimenticia. Realmente le había asustado, además, ¿esa no era la frase de Hibari? Mejor dejar ese tema, no quería meterse en problemas.

Después de un par de minutos Enma volvió, caminaba más rápido de lo común, se detuvo sobre una vez estuvo cerca de él y dijo. "Creo que ya no tendremos estás horas libres". Enma se sentó a su lado después de decir eso y el moreno comenzó a escribir algo en su cuadernillo.

"**¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?".**

Enma asintió. "Escuche que nuestro profesor de deportes volverá mañana…".

Tsuna sintió un estremecimiento. Deportes. Matemáticas era una mala materia, pero deportes era tan mala como matemáticas. **"¿Deportes?".**

"Sí… soy realmente malo con eso". Confesó el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba en el césped. Tsuna sonrió.

"**Yo también soy muy malo".**

Se miraron a los ojos y luego comenzaron a reír, si, eran malos y todo eso. Pero saber que ambos tenían ese defecto les hizo sentirse felices y a gusto al estar uno al lado del otro. Realmente eran un par de tontos y perdedores, pero eran unos perdedores felices.

"Volvamos al salón". Soltó Enma, se levantó del césped y extendió la mano para ayudar a Tsuna a levantarse. Con un sonrojó y ligeramente dubitativo, el castaño tomó la mano del pelirrojo y sintió como el otro le jalaba hasta que estuvo de pie. Las manos de Enma eran cálidas, tanto como las de un niño, pero eran ligeramente más grandes que las suyas, bueno, esto se debía a que el pelirrojo era más alto que él. El pelirrojo le soltó la mano y con nerviosismo preguntó. "Tsuna-kun… ¿Tus heridas ya están mejor?".

Tsuna tragó saliva en ese momento, de alguna forma ninguno se sentía como ni había querido hablar de eso, esa agresión que habían recibido era algo que no iban a olvidar y que sin duda a ambos les ponía incomodo, claro que ninguno caía en cuenta que el otro había sufrido ese problema desde hace ya varios años atrás. El moreno miró al pelirrojo y asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, las heridas casi no le dolían, porque muchas otras veces ya le habían golpeado así, esos golpes no eran nada. **"Estoy mucho mejor. ¿Cómo estás tú?".**

Enma sonrió un poco. "Estoy bien… gracias a ti".

Enma le miró de forma cariñosa y agradecida y Tsuna se sonrojó, si hubiera sido el de siempre realmente no hubiera ayudado a Enma y lo hubiera dejado solo, pero… pero desde el principió había sentido que Enma sería un bueno amigo y no se había equivocado, estar junto al pelirrojo era divertido y se sentía cómodo. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, ni con su padre. Enma parecía entenderlo y eso Tsuna lo valoraba demasiado, no quería perder la oportunidad de tener un amigo como él.

Enma le tocó la mejilla, donde tenía un ligero moretón, lo cierto era que las heridas más graves de Tsuna no estaban visibles y eso Enma lo sabía, pero saber, que bajo la ropa, el moreno tenía varias heridas le ponía triste. "Gracias, Tsuna-kun". Enma estaba agradecido, sino hubiera sido por él castaño sin duda alguna le hubieran hecho papilla… en el primer día.

Esta era la decimo tercera vez que se lo agradecía, y cada vez que lo escuchaba Tsuna se sentía realmente nervioso, porque a final de cuentas si que habían lastimado a Enma, no se merecía del todo su agradecimiento. **"No fue nada".**

Enma sonrió de todas formas, Tsuna sonrió junto con él. Sin pensar más en eso, ambos se dirigieron al salón de clase.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Giotto estaba un poco sorprendido. No era una exageración y tenía una razón. Había recibido una declaración. Er tierno recibir una declaración, pero él había recibido la declaración de una estudiante de instituto. Giotto tuvo que rechazarla con delicadeza, para que ella no se sintiera herida y no desarrollara un trauma por el rechazo. En fin, una vez ella le sonrió con agradecimiento por haberla escuchado se fue y Giotto dejó pasar el asunto, mentiría si dijera que eso había movido algo dentro de él.

Dejando de lado eso, la verdadera razón de su sorpresa se debía a otra cosa, por algo dicho por Alaude. ¡Podía tener vacaciones dentro de una semana! Bueno, sólo faltaría al trabajo por dos días y los siguientes días podría salir temprano y eso sólo sería por dos semanas. Pero Giotto estaba feliz, desde que había comenzado a trabajar no había tenido un solo día de descanso, incluso los domingos trabajaba. Giotto se apresuro a hacer su trabajo, no salió a almorzar e incluso llevaba sus documentos cada vez que tenía que salir a consultar cosas con G. Quería llegar temprano a casa para darle la buena noticia a Tsuna.

Aunque… realmente aún no se llevaba tan bien como desearía con el chico. Era difícil estar en contacto con él, no sabía como hablarle, estar mandando mensajes era algo excelente, pero Tsuna no parecía cómodo, además no tenía celular. Rayos, había olvidado comprarle uno nuevo, mañana se lo encargaría a G. Esperaba que esas vacaciones que se tomaría pudiera acercarse más a Tsuna.

Volvió a casa temprano, diez minutos antes de las nueve. Busco a Tsuna en la plante baja y al no encontrarlo subió al primer piso. Sin tocar la puerta entró a la habitación del moreno y se sorprendió con lo que vio adentro. Giotto no conocía toda la habitación, después de todo él no la había arreglado, de eso se había encargado G, y la única vez que entró fue cuando dejó a Tsuna ahí. Y sin duda alguna esa habitación parecía seguir desocupada. Las maletas del moreno se encontraban en una esquina, sin deshacer, había algunos objetos sobre la cómoda, pero en su mayoría todos seguían dentro de esa maleta. Había ropa apilada en una esquina, toda parecía sucia, sino fuera por el montón de ropa sucia seguramente parecería como si nadie estuviera ahí. No, el desorden no le molestaba, le daba igual, lo que sin duda le disgustaba era ver que Tsuna aún no deshacía las maletas, pese a que llevará en su casa más de una semana y media. Podía parecer un poco paranoico, pero el hecho de que Tsuna no hubiera deshecho las maletas sólo significa que no deseaba estar ahí.

Eso era bastante preocupante, más que molestarle le hacía sentir… incomodo y decepcionado, de si mismo claro estaba. Soltó un suspiro y escuchó que la puerta del baño de la habitación del moreno se habría y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando lo vio.

"Pero que… ¡Qué te ha pasado en el tobillo!".

Tsuna se sorprendió cuando vio a Giotto en su habitación, pero sin duda alguna lo que más le sorprendía era saber que el rubio ya le había visto. Si, fue una grandiosa idea llevar shorts en ese momento, pensó con sarcasmo, lo único que le faltaba era no haber llevado camisa. Giotto se acercó al moreno y se agacho, tomó su pequeña pierna y observo su tobillo, estaba morado y tenía una horrible hinchazón. Levantó la mirada para poder observa a Tsuna.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?". Tsuna apretó los labios, como si se negara a hablar. Giotto sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y se lo pasó al menor, recordándose a si mismo que debía de comprarle uno cuento antes. "Necesito respuestas Tsuna, realmente las necesito".

Tsuna no quería decirle nada, porque el hecho de que estuviera así era su culpa, por meterse a una pelead que sabía desde el principió no podría ganar, pero… ¡Pero si no hacía nada Enma hubiera salido más herido! **"Fue en la escuela".**

"¿Qué pasó en la escuela?".

"**Unos chicos estaban molestando a mi… amigo. Yo me metí y… nos lastimaron a ambos".**

Giotto soltó su pequeña pierna y se levantó, Tsuna tragó saliva cuando los ciento ochenta y tantos centímetros de Giotto se impusieron ante él, darse cuenta que Giotto era alto y tenía una mirada moleste le hizo darse cuenta que no haberle dicho nada había sido, sin duda alguna, una mala idea.

"Tengo que llevarte al hospital, eso se puede poner peor". Giotto hizo ademán de dar la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero Tsuna le detuvo de la manga del saco.

"**Estoy bien… esto no es nada, ya está mucho mejor".**

"Esa herida te la hiciste por meterte en una pelea. Y luego no me dijiste sobre ella. Lo siento Tsuna, pero no quiero escucharte… estoy muy decepcionado. Pensé que podrías confiar en mi, pero estaba equivocado". Giotto volvió a hincarse frente al menor. "Tsuna… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Iemitsu-san me dejó a tu cargo, pero fue porque yo acepta hacerlo, no me impuso cuidarte, tampoco estás siendo una molestia para mí. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?".

Tsuna bajó la cabeza, no era eso, no es que no le tuviera confianza, pero si se metía en problemas entonces Giotto llamaría a su padre y su madre no tendría la atención suficiente. **"Yo… no quiero que llames a mi papá… no quiero molestar a mi mamá en su tratamiento… Quiero que ella despierte pronto".**

Y luego comenzó a llorar, pequeñas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, una de esas lágrimas cayó sobre el dorso de la mano del rubio. Vaya, ahora lo entendía, porque Tsuna era tan buen niño, porque se negaba a quejarse o dar problemas. Giotto abrazó al menor y lo estrecho contra su cuerpo. Tsuna acomodo la cabeza en el hombro de Giotto y continúo con su llanto. El rubio palmeaba su espalda con cariño mientras le susurraba un par de palabras cariñosas y debes en cuando cepilla sus hebras castañas. Después de un rato el moreno se separo y lo miró a los ojos, Giotto le sonrió, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió el rostro. Si alguien les hubiera visto sin duda alguna dirían que ellos dos parecían un par de hermanos.

"Tsuna, no voy a llamar a tu padre. Todo lo que pase aquí lo resolveremos los dos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito que me cuentes todo. Quiero ayudarte, pero para eso también necesito tu ayuda". Tsuna asintió, Giotto lo guió a la cama y le dejó sentado. "Ahora tenemos que ir al hospital".

Tsuna tragó saliva, pero negó con la cabeza. **"A mi… los hospitales me dan miedo".**

Giotto soltó un suspiro, bueno, sino podía llevar al niño a un medico, entonces tendría que llamar a no. "Llamaré a un amigo que trabaja en el hospital de Namimori, te revisara la herida y así no tendrás que ir al hospital, ¿así está bien?". Tsuna asintió, con un ligero nerviosismo, Giotto se imagino a que se debía, se encamino a la salida y antes de irse volteo y le sonrió al moreno. "No estoy enojado, yo también tengo cosas que no me gustan y las que prefiero no hacer. Así que deja de preocuparte".

Tsuna lo vio irse, bajo la cabeza lentamente, tenía el teléfono que Giotto le había dado en las manos, apretándolo con fuerza, temblaba ligeramente y su cuerpo… todo se sentía caliente. Dejo caer la espalda a la cama, Giotto había sido tan… tan amable y agradable, como nadie nunca había sido con él. Tsuna podía distinguir la lastima de la amabilidad y Giotto le había mostrado amabilidad genuina. Realmente… realmente sentía algo agradable dentro de si.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a una de sus maletas, sacó una libreta y la abrió, tacho el nombre de Giotto y luego arrojo la libreta hacia las almohadas. Ahora podía decir que Giotto no era ese tipo de personas que lo tratarían con lastima, sin duda alguna era diferente, lo sentía, lamentaba haberlo pensado que sería como todos, pero hora sabía que estaba equivocado.

El teléfono de Giotto comenzó a vibrar, no tenía sonido, pero Tsuna podía sentir la vibración entre sus manos,miró la pantalla con atención y luego trago saliva.

Bianchi.

Después de leer ese nombre se podía ver a la perfección la imagen de una chica de cabello rojizo besando en la mejilla a cierto rubio, a Giotto. Sin saber que hacer Tsuna esperó a que el teléfono dejara de vibrar y una vez eso sucedió entró al registro de llamadas, dudando un poco se detuvo, pero al final hizo lo que algo dentro de él le ordenaba, borro el registro de la llamada. Después de hacerlo se golpeo mentalmente, ¿qué rayos había hecho? Enojado consigo mismo se levantó del lugar, pero justo cuando iba de salida Giotto iba de entrada con una bandeja en la cual había una jarra de agua y dos vasos, la puerta se estrello contra la bandeja, la bandeja se le resbalo de las manos. Justo en ese momento el teléfono volvió a vibrar provocando que a Tsuna se le resbalara de las manos y finalmente el aparato fue cubierto por el agua de la jarra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Tsuna miró a Giotto con nerviosismo y luego soltó un jadeo cuando vio al rubio soltar una risita. Giotto no podía creer que algo así le hubiera pasado, esto era algo tan común en un manga o una serie animada, ¿pero en la vida real? Nunca pensó que le pasaría algo así. Se agacho para tomar su teléfono y soltando una risa más fuerte se dio cuenta que estaba más que inservible, al menos podría rescatar el chip. Miró a Tsuna y le palmeo la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, esto fue un accidente".

Luego de eso se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás con las manos y se agacho para recoger las cosas, por suerte nada se había roto, el moreno se había quedado estático luego de ver los movimientos de Giotto, pero inmediatamente se agacho junto al rubio y le ayudo a colocar todo dentro de la bandeja. Giotto fue al baño y colocó un trapo sobre el agua y comenzó a limpiar, pronto Tsuna le ayudo hasta que todo termino seco.

"Aún es temprano… Bien, entonces hagamos esto. Una vez terminen de revisarte iremos a comprar nuevos teléfonos, ¿te parece bien?". Cohibido, Tsuna asintió con la cabeza. Giotto volvió a sonreír, se levantó con la bandeja en la mano derecha y con la otra le indico a Tsuna que esperara. "Espera aquí un momento, ahora vuelvo".

Tsuna se quedo de pie en medio, se alejo hasta la cama y tomó un cuadernillo que se encontraba debajo de la cama, de alguna forma tenía que comunicarse con Giotto. El rubio volvió a su habitación, se acercó a él y fue de todo lo esperado lo cargo. Tsuna se sonrojó tanto que sintió que el calor se le escapaba por las orejas, miró a Giotto con duda y nerviosismo.

"No sé como le habrás hecho para caminar todo este tiempo, pero hasta que te revisen te llevare abajo".

Tsuna se quedo estático, sin saber que hacer, finalmente decidió no moverse, todo esto se había tornado extraño y no sabía que hacer.

Mejor dejar que las cosas pasaran.

"Por cierto, a partir de mañana G te llevará a la escuela y te recogerá".

Oh. Esto si que no se lo esperaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

G le dejó en la puerta de la entra, Tsuna se despidió con una ligera sonrisa y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela. Sus pasos eran más lentos que antes, después de ser revisado por el amigo de Giotto –Knuckle- se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba la herida, el hombre le había revisado el tobillo, pero también le había revisado todas las otras heridas y por la mirada del medico había entendido dos cosas, estaba mal y sin duda alguna Giotto se iba a enterar. Giotto se entero de su condición y la compra de los teléfonos móvil se atrasó, el rubio le dijo que él se encargaría de los teléfonos y Tsuna tenía que volver a casa inmediatamente, hasta que se cumplieran las dos semanas de descanso que le había recomendado Knuckle.

Sin duda alguna en Namimori se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas. Tsuna soltó un suspiro pesado y se detuvo cuando alguien se paró frente a él.

"Si que sabes como causar problemas, Sawada". Tsuna sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Gokudera. "Giotto nos dijo que te metiste en problemas, ¿meterte a una pelea? Si que no estabas pensando". Tsuna no supo que pensar de esas palabras, no sabía si Gokudera lo estaba agrediendo o regañando, de cualquier forma, sacó un cuadernillo de su mochila y comenzó a escribir.

"**Lo lamento".** Gokudera soltó un chasquido con la lengua en ese momento.

"De cualquier forma. ¿Estás juntándote con Kozato Enma, no? Dos debiluchos juntos… Busca a Yamamoto en los descansos, es líder del club de beisbol, si estás con él nadie va a molestarlos". Tsuna asintió por lo dicho, aunque no estaba seguro de querer estar con Yamamoro, no es que no le agradara, pero le ponía nervioso estar con él y Kyoko, ellos… tenían un aura un poco incómoda.

"**Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias".**

De repente Gokudera le tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el interior del edificio, Tsuna sintió como apretaba su muñeca con fuerza. "Che… esa estúpida mujer…". Al escuchar eso el moreno volteo hacia atrás y con sorpresa notó a Kyoko entrando sola al edifico, siguiéndolos, pero enseguida dejo de seguirlos al notar que Gokudera iba más rápido. Tsuna se preguntó que estaría pasando, pero no quería meterse en problemas, así que finalmente decidió no preguntar nada sobre eso. Una vez llegaron a la entrada Gokudera le soltó. "Esa mujer piensa que me importa lo que dice… Che…".

Enma apareció segundos después, se coloco a un lado de Tsuna y le saludo con una sonrisa, luego miró a Gokudera e hizo una ligera reverencia y entró al salón, Gokudera miró al pelirrojo por un momento y luego entró. Tsuna fue quien tardó más en procesar todo lo que había pasado, pero una vez todos comenzaron a sentarse supo que tenía que apurarse a entrar. Reborn entró segundos después de que él se sentara, el hombre miró a todos y luego sonrió.

"Buenos días. Todos a su lugar, el día de hoy vamos a comenzar con… Conjuntos".

Reborn sonrió mientras comenzaba a escribir el titulo en el pizarrón. Tsuna miró a Gokudera un poco más, por alguna razón había sentido que Gokudera no quería relacionarse con la gente, parecía preocuparse de ellos y todo eso pero… Pero no parecía querer estar con ellos. Después de todo él le había recomendado estar con Yamamoto, ¿no lo mejor habría sido ofrecerse a si mismo si estaba preocupado? Bueno, también cabía la posibilidad de que Gokudera lo odiara.

Tan pronto como pensó eso se decepciono, no quería caerle mal a alguien si ese alguien ni siquiera le conocía. De alguna forma quiso acercarse un poco a Gokudera, pero tenía miedo que el peliplata le rechazara inmediatamente, no dudaba que eso fuera a pasar. Gokudera bajó la cabeza de repente, Tsuna notó que tenía un teléfono móvil entre las manos, el peliplata pareció escribir algo y después de unos minutos recibió una contestación, sin más Gokudera se levantó de su asiento y salió sin decir nada.

Todos le miraron irse, pero Reborn continúo con la clase como si no hubiese pasado nada. Tsuna bajo la cabeza, de alguna manera se sentía mal, ver a Gokudera salir tan precipitadamente, con el rostro contraído con lo que parecía ser decepción. Tsuna deseaba hacer algo por él.

Un vez termino dos periodos llegó su hora del almuerzo, Tsuna salió rápidamente, disculpándose con Enma, el pelirrojo lo vio salir con rapidez y se preguntó que le pasaba. Tsuna corrió por los pasillos buscando a Gokudera, pero después de quince minutos de búsqueda se dio cuenta que no iba a encontrarlo, en donde fuera que se hubiera ido sin duda alguna se había escondido bien. Paro sus pasos justo en donde había conocido a Enma y fue en ese mismo lugar en el que vio un resplandor plateado. Sin saber porque comenzó a acercarse, pero eso no parecía ser más que un pedazo de metal en forma de una… ¿tonfa? Se agacho para tomarlo pero inmediatamente se detuvo.

"No la toques, herbívoro".

Tsuna retrocedió en el instante que escucho eso, al alzar el rostro se encontró con Hibari, tragó saliva y hubiera escapado si sus piernas no hubiesen estado temblando y parecieran estar pegadas al pasto, el pelinegro alzó la tonfa del suelo y se la guardo en el cinturón de sus pantalones, miró al castaño por un momento y luego dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo, giró y volvió a mirarlo.

"Más te vale estar tomando notas perfectas en cada clase, si sales mal no sólo te sacare de aquí… También te morderé hasta la muerte". Tsuna saltó en su lugar y asintió con rapidez. Hibari sonrió ante sus movimientos rápidos y nerviosos, eso le había divertido. "Y deja de meterte en problemas". Soltó finalmente dando la vuelta y marchándose del lugar.

Tsuna estaba sorprendido, en su búsqueda por Gokudera había encontrado una cosa totalmente sorprendente, una pequeña y linda sonrisa de Hibari, había sido una sonrisa arrogante y burlona, pero sin duda alguna le había hecho darse cuenta que Hibari era… atractivo. Tsuna se sonrojó ante su pensamiento, no podía evitar pensar que Namimori estaba lleno de personas atractivas. Al menos todos a su alrededor eran sumamente atractivos, ahora se sentía como un pervertido.

Movió su cabeza en varias direcciones y finalmente decidió continuar con su búsqueda, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho cuando encontró a Gokudera fumando cerca del lugar, el peliplata estaba recargado de un árbol, con un cigarrillo en la boca y el teléfono móvil en la otra. Dudo en acercarse, pero finalmente obtuvo el valor, de vaya a saber quien en donde, y comenzó a acercarse. Detuvo sus pasos cuando pudo ver a Yamamoto a su lado, ambos tenían una cara seria y la atmosfera decía claramente: No acercarse. Obedeciendo a sus instintos y a su intuición Tsuna dio media vuelta y se fue.

De una u otra forma, sentía que algo serió pasaba ahí. Mejor volver con Enma y comer en el tiempo que aún le quedaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después del cuarto periodo Tsuna tenía la clase de educación física, la clase odiada y segunda más detestada, hay que recordar que matemáticas era aún peor, con un suspiro Tsuna se metió en el cuarto de baño de los vestidores y comenzó a cambiarse, una vez término salió rápidamente, sin mirar nada ni a nadie. En la cancha externa había apenas ocho personas, entre ellas estaba Enma y Gokudera, sin pensarlo mucho Tsuna se acercó al pelirrojo y se colocó a su lado. El profesor aún no aparecía y el moreno tenía un poco de frió en las piernas.

"¿Vas a hacer deporte?". Tsuna observo a Enma y luego asintió. "Pero… tu tobillo". Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, Giotto le había dicho que no hiciera nada que pudiera afectar su tobillo, pero sino hacía deporte… Lo mejor sería pedirle a Enma que le dijera al profesor que no podía hacer deporte. "¿Entonces?".

Tsuna sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de sus shorts y escribió algo rápidamente. **"¿Puedes ayudarme a decirle al profesor que no puedo practicar deporte?".**

"Claro".

Enma parecía contento con su decisión y Tsuna se imagino que el pelirrojo seguía preocupado por él. Enma comenzó a decirle algo acerca de la clase de Reborn, de repente Enma sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro y lo jalaba hacia atrás, ambos chicos se pusieron a la defensiva pero callaron al escuchar el grito.

"¡No quiero cuchicheos en mi clase!".

Después del grito, todos guardaron silencio, Tsuna pudo ver como la cara de la mayor parte del grupo se ponía pálida, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo sucedido.

"¡Que quede claro que no me gusta andar cuidando mocosos! ¡Así que más le vale comportarse!". Tsuna sintió la mirada de la mujer frente a él y retrocedió rápidamente. "Mi nombre es Lal Mirch, y todos están en lo cierto y a la vez en un error". Tsuna se quedo con cara de no entender de lo que ella hablaba, pero la profesora enseguida volvió a hablar. "Todos tienen razón al saber que mi clase los matara sino se ponen activos. Y todos están equivocados si piensan que reprobaran… en mi clase nadie reprueba".

Nadie supo que pensar sobre eso, más que ser algo bueno parecía que eso podría matarles. Tsuna sintió un escalofrió por toda la columna. Ella era Lal Mirch… la persona que Giotto había contratado para ser su tutor… realmente el rubio debía de odiarle mucho. Primero Reborn y ahora esa mujer… iba a morir en el primer día de tutorías, de eso no había duda.

Lal les hizo correr dos vueltas… a toda la escuela, les hizo hacer como mil abdominales y cientos de lagartijas, Tsuna se sintió afortunado de no haber tomado la clase, por alguna razón ella sabía sobre su herida, pero le disgusto ver a Enma ser la burla de todos los que le pasaban durante el entrenamiento. A Tsuna le hubiera gustado ser un poco más fuerte, para ayudar a Enma o al menos estar sano, para estar junto a él. Una vez terminó la clase todos se dirigieron a los vestidores, Enma se rezago un poco, así que el moreno le espero pacientemente, una vez el pelirrojo estuvo listo ambos entraron a los vestidores.

Cosa mala para Tsuna.

Si había algo malo en el moreno era su extrema timidez, al ver a todos esos chicos con la ropa interior o sin camisa le provoco un terrible sonrojo. Tsuna quiso huir, pero se negó a hacerlo, se acercó a su casillero y tomó su ropa, quiso meterse a un baño, pero todos estaban ocupados, trago saliva y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, su cuerpo temblaba en extremo y su piel había enrojecido casi en su totalidad, tenía miedo que alguien lo notara, que se dieran cuenta que era gay.

Enma le había observado cada segundo, cada reacción y al final cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Vio la puerta de un baño abrirse y empujando al tipo que quería entrar tomó a Tsuna de la camisa y lo empujo dentro. El moreno no entendió bien todo lo que había pasado, pero al ver la oportunidad comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pudo escuchar como le reclamaban a Enma, el pelirrojo se justifico con que Tsuna tenía dolor de estomago y el otro ya no le dijo nada.

"Tsuna-kun, pásame tu ropa de deportes". Dudoso, Tsuna pasó su ropa a Enma, una vez término de cambiarse salió del baño, Enma ya estaba listo, así que el pelirrojo sólo le tomó la mano y lo sacó de ahí rápidamente. Para cuando ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del pasillo Tsuna sintió que le soltaban la mano y las palabras de su amigo le condenaron. "Tú… eres gay".

Más que una pregunta Enma parecía afirmar ese hecho. Tsuna bajó la cabeza y se quedo inmóvil en su lugar. Probablemente ahora vendría la parte en la que el pelirrojo le diría que era desagradable y que no deseaba que le hablara… o tal vez lo amenazaría o en el peor de los casos… abusaría de su condición. Pasara lo que pasara Tsuna lo aceptaría, con tal que el pelirrojo no dijera nada sobre eso.

"Yo… no te estoy juzgando…".

Tsuna alzó la cabeza y al ver que Enma estaba nervioso y algo preocupado decidió aceptar la verdad, sin poder negar la verdad Tsuna asintió. Enma lo entendió al instante, pero por si acaso Tsuna escribió. **"Yo soy gay".**

Ninguno se miró o se dio algo, pero Enma se acercó a él y le sonrió. "A mi… no me importa si eres gay… Yo… te quiero mucho". Tsuna se sonrojó y le sonrió.

"**¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, cierto?".**

"Sí, yo no quiero perderte".

Si Tsuna hubiera podido hablar hubiera soltado una risita, pero sólo estiro la mano, Enma entendió el gesto y también estiro su mano, ambos cruzaron sus dedos meñiques y sin decir palabras sintieron que se habían hecho mucho más cercanos que antes.

Y una sensación agradable se hizo presente.

La amistad era hermosa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eso de andar de niñera de un niño era algo que realmente no le importaba, Tsuna le caía bien, pero eso de andar de niñera de Giotto era otra cosa, el rubio se había escapado de su trabajo… ¡Se había escapado de su trabajo! G se había visto en la obligación de hacer el trabajo del rubio, sin duda alguna iba a matar a Giotto cuando lo viera. Para cuando llego a Namimori media estaciono su auto cerca de la escuela, salió del, para nada llamativo, convertible rojo, se recargó en la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que el moreno saliera de la escuela.

Después de diez minutos que las clases hubieran terminado salió por fin el castaño, cuando G lo vio se sorprendió, Tsuna sonreía de forma refrescante, se veía contento, como no lo había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, se veía sumamente tierno y adorable. Sabía que estaba mal pensar en Tsuna como si fuera un niño, después de todo el chico ya tenía 16 años, pero el castaño tenia la apariencia de uno, no había forma de poder ignorar eso. El castaño lo vio, se despidió del pelirrojo que estaba a su lado y camino hacia el auto. G se separó del auto y saludo al castaño con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta.

"Buen día chico. Pareces contento". Tsuna se sonrojó ante eso y entró al auto, pero no hizo ademán de querer hacer saber porque estaba de tan buen humor. G entró al auto por la otra puerta y sin más dio marcha. "Me quedare contigo hasta tarde, Giotto va a llegar tarde hoy". Realmente no sabía si llegaría tarde o no, pero quería estar en la casa del rubio para reñirlo y golpearlo, bien que se lo tenía merecido… maldito Giotto.

Tsuna lo miró y asintió lentamente. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, el moreno miraba por la ventana con tranquilidad y G mantenía la mirada fija al frente, pocas veces se sentía cómodo con adolescentes a su lado, pero no había que olvidar que para él Tsuna era casi como un niño. Mientras que G no podía apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, el castaño pensaba en lo que había sucedido hoy, realmente se sentía muy contento, nunca habría llegado a imaginarse que tendría un amigo como lo era Enma, tan amble y que le entendiera tanto. Todas las personas se habían burlado de él y cuando perdió la voz le habían tenido lastima, pero Enma no era así, el pelirrojo era realmente genial. No creía que se enamorara de él, porque era una estrecha amistad y hermosa conexión que era mucho mejor que el propio amor.

"Tsuna, ¿quieres que pasemos a comer al restaurante de Takeshi?". Tsuna se exaltó con la voz de G, volteo a mirarlo y asintió. "Bien, entonces tomaremos una desviación por aquí". G giró el volante y pronto Tsuna vio el restaurante de sushi de la familia de Yamamoto.

G detuvo el auto frente al restaurante y cuando bajaron algo o más bien dicho alguien salió corriendo del lugar chocando directamente con Tsuna. El moreno fue a dar al suelo con la persona sobre sus piernas.

"L-lo… lo lamento mucho". Esa voz, Tsuna alzo el rostro y se encontró directamente con el lloroso y sonrojado rostro de Kyoko. La chica se levantó rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera irse Yamamoto salió del lugar y le tomó la mano.

"Espera Kyoko".

G se acercó a él y le ayudo a levantarse, mientras el moreno se levantaba Kyoko y Yamamoto se fueron atrás de la tienda y no regresaron. Tsuna miró a G con nerviosismo y el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro. "Adolescentes… ignóralo, vamos adentro".

Tsuna tenía un mal presentimiento, pero decidió seguir el consejo de G e ignorar lo que había visto, no quería meterse en problemas. Entraron al restaurante y sintieron una densa atmosfera, cuando el castaño miró adecuadamente vio a Gokudera junto con un chico alto, muy parecido a Takeshi, recogiendo trozos de vidrio del suelo. G soltó un suspiro y coloco una mano detrás de Tsuna.

"Vamos a ver que pasó y luego nos vamos, es mejor comer en casa". Tsuna estuvo de acuerdo con ello así que siguió al pelirrojo. G se detuvo en frente del que se parecía a Yamamoto y le pateo una pierna. "¿Qué lo que hiciste, Asari?". Oh, vaya sorpresa, así que ese era el tan mencionado Asari, del que Giotto le había hablado, realmente se parecía mucho a Takeshi.

Asari alzo el rostro y sonrió. "Hola, G. No pasó nada… sólo se cayeron algunos vasos. Hayato, es mejor que dejemos esto, podríamos cortarnos". Gokudera asintió y se levantó del suelo. Fue entonces que Asari miró a Tsuna y le sonrió. "Tú debes de ser Tsuna, eres tan pequeño".

Tsuna se sonrojó cuando el alto pelinegro le acarició la mejilla, su rostro era un punto débil para él, le ponía nervioso cuando la gente le miraba mucho o le tocaba y Asari había hecho ambas cosas.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos".

"¿Por qué no se quedan a comer?". Dijo Asari con una sonrisa mientras empujaba a Tsuna hacia una mesa, Tsuna no podía hablar, así que no se pudo negar. "La casa invita". Tsuna miró a G y el pelirrojo simplemente se sentó, dándole a entender que se quedarían a comer en el lugar. "¿Algo que quieras en especial, Tsuna?".

Tsuna se puso nervioso cuando sintió la mirada de G y Asari sobre él, internamente pidió una ayuda, realmente le estaban poniendo nervioso. Tsuna soltó un jadeo cuando sintió que alguien le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y cuando escucho la voz cerca de su oído se estremeció.

"Dejen de intimidarlo". Fue la voz fresca y aterciopelada de Giotto. Tsuna se quedo quieto, demasiado cerca, demasiado caliente, demasiado para él. Más pronto de lo pensado Giotto le soltó y se sentó a su lado, empujándolo un poco y pegándose a él. "Hola, chicos".

"¡Nada de "Hola chicos"! ¿Dónde te metiste? Hay mucho trabajo que hacer aún".

Giotto soltó una risita nerviosa y sacó algo de una bolsa, una cajita. "He ido por celulares nuevos, Tsuna perdió el suyo y yo he dañado el mío. Este es para ti, Tsuna". El moreno tomó la caja y noto que su nuevo teléfono móvil era uno touch… bueno, no estaba acostumbrado pero no parecía mala idea comenzar a acostumbrarse a uno. "Me tomó un poco de tiempo". Y luego Giotto sonrió despreocupadamente.

G comenzó a reñirlo por dejarle todo su trabajo. Giotto se disculpaba debes en cuando y soltaba algún comentario que provocaba la risa de Asari y el enfado en G, Tsuna sintió que la densa atmosfera se había roto justo en el momento que Giotto había llegado, era realmente fascinante esa habilidad que tenía el rubio, sentirse cómodo con su presencia era algo… genial.

Por el rabillo del ojo Tsuna pudo ver a Kyoko y Yamamoto entrar al restaurante, ella cabizbaja y el pelinegro un poco preocupado. Ambos se perdieron en un pasillo que, Tsuna se imagino, dirigía al interior de la casa del pelinegro, tenía entendido que el restaurante era también su casa.

"¿Entonces que ordenaras, Tsuna?". El castaño rápidamente volteo a mirar a los adultos, miró a Giotto y el rubio entendió un poco. "Creo que dice que quiere lo que tu sugieras". Bueno, no era precisamente eso, pero bueno.

"Bien, entonces ahora vuelvo".

Asari se fue a la cocina y Giotto soltó una risita. "No tienes que ponerte nervioso. Asari ya sabe sobre tu falta de voz". Tsuna asintió.

"Giotto, tenemos un problema en…".

Comenzó G y de repente el aura despreocupada del rubio se fue y un aura de serenidad y seriedad le rodeo, pese a ello Tsuna nunca se sintió incomodo. Era divertido estar al lado de Giotto, además… ya no se sentía solo. Giotto volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello, las caricias de Giotto tampoco le ponían nervioso, le agradaban. Pero G cortó el ambiente cuando le grito a Giotto y el rubio se vio forzado a dejar de distraerse con el cabello del castaño y continuar prestando atención a lo que decía el pelirrojo. Tsuna sonrió levemente.

Giotto era tan agradable como lo era Enma… pero a la vez era diferente, con Enma ya no se ponía nervioso, pero Giotto a veces si que le sorprendía. Probablemente necesitaba tener más confianza con el rubio… ¿le diría que era gay? No, eso si que no. No quería que ello provocara una separación entre él y Giotto. No quería ser odiado.

"¿Eso es todo? Bien, entonces lo que se tiene que hacer es…".

La voz de Giotto le dio confianza, probablemente sólo exageraba, pero tenía sus razones para hacerlo. Realmente las tenía. De repente se sintió deprimido, un agujero se sintió en su estomago y un nudo en su garganta, de repente sintió que quería llorar.

Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a olvidar lo que había vivido, ahora ya no estaba más haya, no tenía porque recordar nada, ahora estaba en Japón, con Giotto y Enma. Conociendo nuevas personas.

Haciendo nuevas memorias.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No, realmente no estaba sorprendido, lo que le sorprendía era que Iemitsu no le hubiera dicho nada a Giotto. Alaude soltó un suspiro y arrojo todos los documentos sobre su sofá, se quitó la corbata y se sentó en una silla mientras se servía un poco de agua. Ahora estaba en un dilema, bueno, por él le diría todo a Giotto, después de todo ahora el niño estaba bajo su cuidado, pero… esto era algo serio, si Iemitsu no les había dicho nada debía de ser por algo, el rubio adulto no era de los que ocultaran algo tan importante.

Después de todo, sus investigaciones le habían llevado a descubrir que hasta hace poco menos de cinco meses Tsuna había estado involucrado en un problema que había sido llevado a juicio. En una venta ilegal de drogas.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, lo mejor sería investigar más antes que hacer nada.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Actualizando después de un tiempo. Bien, esto va tomando poco a poco su camino, ahora vimos un poco de todo, desde lo que esta viviendo Tsuna ahora hasta lo que al parecer ya vivió. En este capitulo metí un poco de 0027, pero sin llegar a ser amor, me gusta poner a Enma y Tsuna en una relación que llegue a pensarse que son pareja, pero realmente no lo son.<em>

**DSRH: **Iemitsu ha pasado a ser un buen padre, no le perdono que abandone a su familia y que se crea que conoce todo de Tsuna, de hecho eso me irritó un poco. Pero no puedo olvidar que pese a que lo hirieron no quiere que Tsuna sepa sobre su estado (T-T). Oh si, decidí poner un ella y la mayoría dio en el blanco. Me encanta G, lo puse regañón ya que quise hacer una diferencia entre el Gokudera del anime y mi G, Gokudera consentiría todo lo que Tsuna hiciera y yo desee que G no hiciera eso con Giotto, me pareció bueno y divertido. EL 0027 es algo hermoso, sinceramente si deseo escribir algo, he puesto un poco (realmente creo que mucho) sobre ellos, pero como dije, me gusta que su amistad haga pensar que son más que eso. Realmente si falta un poco para el G27, no me quiero apresurar y no quiero forzar nada, pero la actitud de Tsuna (tímida y nerviosa) hará que todo funcione.

**kurotsuki-tania1827: **Bueno… amo el 1827 y este fic tendrá un poco, ya sea implícitamente o muy explícitamente, no puedo evitarlo, amo demasiado cuando Hibari se vuelve amable por un herbívoro tan lindo como Tsuna, hace que una pequeña venita yaoiste surja en mi (XD). No te preocupes, puedes llamarme como tú, es mejor y me siento en más confianza y yo tampoco voy en Namimori (Aunque me gustaría!).

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Bueno, no podía evitar no poner un poco de violencia, en el anime Enma tiene muchos parches en todo el rostro, lo que me hace pensar que en donde fuera que hubiera estado era realmente muy intimidado o tan torpe que se lastimaba a si mismo –quiero creer que es la primera, no lo deseo ver tan torpe XD-. Oh bueno… realmente no sé si los mordió hasta la muerte, pero al menos cuido a Tsuna por un rato (XD). Bueno, tus presentimientos son algo acertados, no será del todo un All27, pero si habrán muchos detrás de Tsuna.

**MissDinosaur: **Duerme bien o luego te pondrás toda activa como yo lo estoy ahora (no he dormido en dos días, realmente me iré a dormir terminando de escribir esto). Estos primeros capítulos fueron introductorios sobre todo, y me alegro que les haya gustado en vez aburrirlos. Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que Enma esta bien… pero odio a los Vendice.

**nyanko1827: **Jajaja, si, tienes razón, pero tenía un propósito así que no pude evitar ponerlo temerario, realmente en un momento iba a poner que Tsuna salía corriendo, pero eso no habría ayudado al progreso de la amistad de Enma y Tsuna y yo deseo más que nada que en mi fic esa amistad este siempre presente. Si, Enma es una lindura, me encanta mucho desde su primera aparición. Combo e profesores espartanos, Tsuna va a sufrir por un rato, pero va a ser un gran chico después de sufrir (según Reborn XD).

**bianchixgokudera25: **Yeah, no podía faltar Enma en este fic, el mejor amigo de Tsuna, casi su otra mitad. No pude evitar no poder meter un poco de 1827, de hecho, en el futuro deseo poner mucha más atención en Hibari, pero en este comienzo estoy tratando de acercar lentamente a Giotto y a Tsuna, pero una vez eso pase… que se preparen! Bueno, pronto sabremos que es lo que sucede con Tsuna, sólo hay que esperar un poco.

**D-JK23: **Jajaja, no me cansa, de hecho me hace muy feliz que te sigan gustando, por suerte aún no pongo nada que sea muy tedioso. Oh bueno, pronto conocerás al hermano mayor de Giotto, pero si, es él. Lo siento por dejar con dudas, pero si no lo hago y comienzan a notar todo tan fácilmente, entonces pierdo el interés de mis lindos lectores, además, eso le da mucha emoción (XD).

**Shimizu Maria: **Waaa, un comentario extra largo (XD). Pienso hacer que Gokudera adore en este fic a Tsuna tanto como lo adora en el anime/manga, ¿razón? Simplemente gusto personal (XD). Por ello no puedo ponerlo como un amigo que sólo ve a Tsuna como un pobre e indefenso chico, Gokudera debe de ver a Tsuna tal cual es y apreciarlo por ello. Enma es una de mis adoraciones, lo amo porque se nota que quiere mucho a Tsuna y que haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo, me encanta su relación, se ven tan lindos juntos (*¬*) y sin duda alguna Tsuna podrá aprender a ser fuerte por Enma, por protegerlo a él y a si mismo, no todo se lo puedo dejar a Giotto. Sip, Giotto tenía una prometida y terminaron, no puedo decir mucho de ello porque pronto lo aclarare, esa relación sin duda alguna será muy interesante. Jajaja, si, la mayoría noto que Hibari cargó a Tsuna, amo el 1827 y no pude evitar no hacer eso (I love 1827!). Jajaja, Reborn es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y ahorita que lo vi adulto (gracias Akira Amano!) me enamoró, Reborn se volvió en mi seme numero 3 (primero Hibari, luego Mukuro y finalmente él). No es tanto fanservice, es… porque deseo hacer a Reborn una parte esencial en el crecimiento de Tsuna, como en el anime, eso s un UA pero sin salir mucho de las actitudes de los personajes. Bueno, realmente la relación de Giotto y Tsuna será lenta, tan lenta que espero que no se enojen conmigo, pero no quiero forzar nada de nada, quiero que sea lento, porque Giotto es un adulto y Tsuna es un adolescente con muchos problemas, forzarlo podría arruinar la temática del fic, y no deseo eso. Jajaja, yo he puesto que Tsuna es ambidiestro porque creo que eso le ayudara en el futuro, además porque yo soy zurda, entonces tiene que ver un poco conmigo. Bueno, pues si que Tsuna tiene algo, pero no puedo decir que es exactamente, sinceramente tiene que esperar un poco más para saberlo. Bueno, espero leer pronto tu fic.

**Mizuki-chan24: **Yo también, por eso no pude evitar meter ese pequeño e implícito momento 1827 (*¬*), realmente amo a esa pareja, son tan lindos juntos. Enma es uno de mis lindos amores, cuando esta con Tsuna no puedo evitar verlo como un seme, pese a que tiene todos los puntos de ser un uke, pero bueno, Tsuna es mi uke para siempre. Giotto es otro de mis amores (creo que todos XD), sip, tiene un hermano y sin duda alguna ya todos deben de saber quien es. Lamento mucho lo de los reviews, pero esta semana me encargare de subir todos los que me hacen falta.

**Emina Minami: **Que bien que te haya gustado, Yunmoon se esfuerza por hacer que a todos les guste este fic. Tsuna es un chico lindo en este fic, realmente no se que tan tierno lo pondré, pero espero no pasarme mucho (lo he puesto muy tímido en este capitulo).

**kuroi neko: **Bueno, espero tardar menos a la próxima, pero Yunmoon esta ocupada con la escuela así que lo siento mucho (u.u). Esos chicos ayudaron en algo, hacer que Enma y Tsuna se volvieran buenos amigos, hay que ver lo bueno de ello.

**Katekyo1827R27X27: **Si, Tsuna tiene una suerte… Pero bueno, lo hizo por un amigo, por mi lindo y dulce Enma, me has preguntado algo que no esperaba ¿Enma Sobrino de Giotto? Realmente no se si pueda suceder eso, porque no tengo aún toda la temática del fic, pero ese tipo de cosas pueden suceder, el fic no esta totalmente planeado.

**Hazuki: **La mayoría me ha dicho lo mismo y yo estoy de acuerdo con todos, Enma es una lindura, es súper genial y también lo amo (XD). No podía ignorar a tan hermoso y cute personaje. Jajaja, sip, Tsuna esta en esa etapa de enamorarse de casi cualquiera, pero más que enamorarse es sentirse atraído, pero bueno, tiene su chiste. Su encanto uke obliga a los otros a quererlo (XD).

**Piffle Priincess: **Jajaja, gracias y el teléfono es bueno para leer, yo lo utilizo para leer fics y todo eso, pero cuando quieres subir comentarios es un fastidio. Nos estaremos leyendo!

**Mad Y u e: **Jajaja, no se si incluí todo eos, pero sin duda alguna trate de hacerlo, oh bueno, para que haya eso aún falta tiempo, entiéndeme, estamos en el comienzo, y el lemon temprano no es bueno para un fic. Lamento la intriga y espero que poco a poco se vaya aclarando.

**Una que pasaba por aquí: **Jajaja, como aquí Reborn no puede ser un sicario entonces lo puse como asesino de estudiantes, porque sin duda alguna lo de tutor espartano jamás se le quitara. Sin duda alguna tómalo como algo bueno, Reborn va a ser un aliado importante para Tsuna, te lo aseguro. Jajaja, no se, tal vez podría poner un poco de esa diversión (XD). Bueno, pero la paliza sirvió para algo, ahora Tsuna y Enma son buenos amigos.

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Jajaja, en este fic Tsuna no puede ocupar llamas, pero sin duda alguna el podrá utilizar determinación, pronto lo veras. Giotto y Tsuna me fascinan como hermanos, pero sin duda alguna eso servirá y luego será todo un problema, me parece gracioso por eso no lo diré todo ahora. Sip, Giotto tendrá mucha competencia, sobre todo por cierto chico que pronto verás. Ya quiero leer tu 10027!

**yuu: **Gracias por el fic, me encanta que te guste el fic y que me hayas escrito un review, cuando veo comentarios de nuevos chicos me gusta. La razón por la que comencé a escribir G27 es porque yo también deseaba leer algo sobre ellos en español y como nadie se anima a escribir algo largo y serió, pues decidí hacerlo yo. Gracias por leer mis fics y espero no decepcionarte nunca.

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	6. Cariño y desconfianza

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones-

**Nota de la autora: **Sí, se que dije que iba a actualizar hasta el 30 de mayo, pero Yunmoon estaba un poco deprimida y al subir esto espera ansiosamente que pueda recibir muchos reviews que le hagan feliz. No los entretengo más ¡disfruten de este capítulo!

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 5**__ – __**Cariño y desconfianza**_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Inesperadamente, Tsuna era un chico bastante hábil, pensó Giotto al verlo mover rápidamente sus manos. Con la inteligencia que tenía Tsuna –francamente no deseaba menospreciarlo, pero no había otra forma de decirlo– cualquiera se podría pensar que el chico no sabía hacer nada, pero al verlo moverse tan ágilmente en la cocina hizo notar que el moreno tenía bastantes habilidades, probablemente no sólo sería bueno en la cocina, probablemente tendría muchos otros puntos buenos y con un poco de trabajo incluso podría aumentar su CI (Coeficiente Intelectual).<p>

Comenzando, hoy era su primer día libre desde hace ya varios años. Tsuna, quien tenía día libre también, le había rogado hasta que Giotto había cedido y ahora le estaba preparando el almuerzo. Todavía podía recordar el desayuno occidental que le había preparado el primer día, se imaginaba que el almuerzo también sería delicioso. El moreno termino de preparar todo, realmente rápido, luego apagó la estufa y comenzó a servirlo todo. Giotto se sentía un poco perezoso al verse quieto, esperando a que le sirviera, recordó su vida en Italia, viviendo en la gran mansión de su familia, cuando los sirvientes se encargaban de hacerle todo, incluso atarle las agujetas. Tsuna le jaló la manga del pijama y Giotto reacciono.

"**¿Así está bien Giotto-san?".**

"Así está bien, Tsuna". El moreno le sonrió y se sentó frente a él, con un plato de comida. La comida era esta vez curry, Giotto no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre esa comida, recordaba haberlo probado tiempo atrás pero no recordaba su sabor, así que realmente no tenía mucho que decir sobre ello. Tomó la cuchara que esta a su lado y sin hacer esperar se metió una porción a la boca. Era picante, pero era delicioso, la carne era rica y el sabor era fascinante. Casi increíble. Tsuna realmente sabía lo que hacía. "Esto está delicioso". Tsuna le sonrió con vergüenza. "¿Tú mamá te enseñó a cocinar?". Luego de decir eso Giotto se arrepintió totalmente, hablar de su madre, cuando ella estaba en coma, si que era una idea estúpida, casi quiso golpearse con la mesa.

"**Sí… ella me enseño a cocinar. A mamá le hubiera encantado tener una hija, pero era muy feliz de saber que, aunque yo era un chico, me gustaba aprender lo que ella tenía para enseñarme". **Tsuna sonreía, y para Giotto fue ver a un pequeño niño contándole que sus padres eran súper héroes, fue fantástico. El moreno metió la cuchara en el curry y luego miró a Giotto mientras volvía a escribir con velocidad. **"Mi mamá… es fantástica. Cuando ella despierte, le hablaré de ti… Después de todo, Giotto-san es muy cool".** Giotto estaba… encantado. Ver la sonrisa de Tsuna mientras le alagaba le provoco un hermoso sentimiento. Tsuna era tan lindo, mucho más cuando sonreía y cuando mostraba su fascinación sobre un tema, sinceramente se sentía un poco identificado.

Giotto podía recordar el tiempo en el que vivió con su madre, ella siempre fue tierna y amable, le cuidaba mucho y le enseñaba cosas que sólo ella podía mostrarle pero cuando él tenía ocho años su madre murió. Fue una buena mujer. También había que recordar a su abuela, Daniela, ella también le cuido mucho en su infancia y para él fue muy triste cuando ella murió. Pero sin duda entendía el sentimiento de Tsuna, ese sentimiento de protección y calor que sólo una madre podía dar. Seguro el moreno ahora debía de sentirse inseguro y desprotegido, por lo que le había contado Iemitsu, el niño vivió mucho tiempo con Nana, solo ellos dos, era la única persona a la que le tenía plena confianza. Giotto deseaba ser otra persona importante para el moreno, eso… sería lo mejor.

"Hey, Tsuna… hoy tenemos día libre. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?". Tsuna le miró atentamente y con un ligero sonrojo asintió, ese niño era tan tímido y adorable. "¿A dónde te gustaría ir?". Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, como si le pusiera en una situación difícil, Giotto soltó una ligera risita y colocó una mano sobre su cabello castaño, era tan suave. "¿Te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones?". Tsuna pareció tragar saliva. "¿No quieres?".

El moreno escribió algo en su teléfono y luego se lo mostró. **"Yo… le tengo miedo a las montañas rusas y todo eso… Lo siento mucho".**

Giotto soltó una risita. "Vale… entonces… ¿Qué te parece ir a-…?". Su monologo fue cortado cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, Giotto miró hacia la sala, donde estaba el aparato conectado. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Tsuna comenzó a comer su curry y sin querer la voz baja de Giotto se hizo presente en sus oídos.

"No puedes venir aquí… No, bueno… no es que no quiera… Voy a salir y no estaré en casa… ¡No! Quiero decir, no es que no quiera hablar del asunto… ¡No! ¡Bueno, entonces ven! Pero en la noche, sí… si, estaré esperándote. Nos vemos".

'_Vaya, que conversación tan sospechosa'_. Pensó Tsuna, pero decidió hacerse el tonto, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Giotto volvió segundos después, con un rostro cansado y un tanto molesto, pero cuando lo miró volvió a sonreír y Tsuna se sonrojó, ese rubio era realmente guapo.

"¿Entonces, decidiste a donde quieres ir?". Tsuna negó con la cabeza, primero que nada no había muchos lugares que conociera en Namimori, así que realmente no tenía muchas opciones. "Espera… tú no conoces Namimori. Entonces está decidido, te llevare a conocer toda la zona cercana". Tsuna asintió, ligeramente enérgico.

Rápidamente volvieron a sus alimentos, Giotto estaba disfrutando su comida, porque rara vez comía comida caliente y recién preparada. La mente de Tsuna era otro asunto.

Tsuna podía recordar la última comida que había tenido así con su madre, comida caliente, hecha con amor y esfuerzo, a su madre le encantaba la cocina, le gustaba hacer postres y amaba cuando él le decía lo delicioso que le había salido. A Tsuna le gustaba su comida, porque era buena, no sólo llenaban su estomago, también llenaba su corazón. De repente el moreno se levantó de su lugar, sorprendiendo a Giotto en el proceso, el rubio elevo el rostro y Tsuna se sonrojó, Giotto realmente no entendía nada, mucho menos la razón por la que el moreno le miraba tan… tan profundamente.

"¿Pasa algo, Tsuna?".

El moreno negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse. El resto de la comida pasó tranquila, lo único que mantuvo preocupado a Giotto fue la mirada reluciente de Tsuna, como si quisiera ponerse a llorar. Una vez el desayuno terminó Giotto se levantó de su lugar y Tsuna le miró interrogante.

"¡Vamos! Voy a mostrarte Namimori, te prometo que la pasaremos bien juntos, ¿sí?". Tsuna primero se quedo quieto, sin moverse ni decir nada, pero segundos después soltó una risita y asintió, al menos parecía mucho más tranquilo ahora. El moreno se levantó de su asiento y Giotto le guío hasta la cochera. Tsuna quedó fascinado y el rubio soltó una risita. "Puedes escoger el auto que quieras". Sí, era amante de los autos y dentro de su cochera había cuatro, un Ferrari negro, un Lamborghini blanco, un Porsche plata y su auto favorito, un Mercedez-Benz de color plata, su auto favorito porque se lo había regalado su padre y su hermano cuando había cumplido los 23.

Tsuna se paseo entre los autos, mirándolos con admiración, Giotto sonrió, realmente no había un hombre que no se pudiera resistir a admirar ese tipo de autos y pese a que no era materialista, no había podido detener su pecado de gastar tanto dinero en esas joyas andantes, al menos le alegraba ver que eso había quitado la carita triste del moreno. Tsuna se detuvo frente al Ferrari y Giotto sonrió, la mayoría de personas amaban los Ferrari, eran bastante elegantes, de diseño admirable y pintura brillante, una obra de arte.

"**¿Podemos llevar este?"**. Giotto asintió sin pensar.

Realmente, poder utilizar sus autos había sido toda una suerte, en Japón, para su mala suerte, la gente no solía ocupar autos extranjeros, la mayoría llevaba un Toyota o un Honda, era realmente extraño ver un Ferrari o un Porsche. De alguna forma había logrado pasar los autos por la frontera, pero tenía que pagar una alta cantidad de dinero para poder mantenerlos dentro, en fin, algún día tendría que regresarlos a Italia, para ese entonces se compraría un Toyota.

"Pues entonces vamos, comencemos en el centro de la ciudad, mañana, cuando vuelvas del colegio, caminaremos por toda la zona cercana aquí, ¿te parece?". Tsuna asintió, un poco tímido, realmente era un encanto de niño, pese a que tenía 16.

Giotto condujo hacia el centro de Namimori, una vez llegaron ahí estaciono su auto cerca de su oficina, lugar en el que solía estacionarse cuando iba al trabajo. Una vez fuera guió a Tsuna al centro comercial. Namimori era un lugar pequeño, menos urbanizado que el centro de Tokio y Ginza, pero era bastante grande comparado con otros lugares. Tsuna miraba todo con mucha atención, probablemente recordando los lugares y locales, Giotto se detuvo en una tienda de ropa y empujo a Tsuna adentró.

"Vamos a comprar algo para ti, ¿te parece?". Tsuna negó, lentamente. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?". Tsuna se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. "Además, debes dejar la ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado en la casa, si no lo dejas ahí nadie podrá lavar tu ropa, Tsuna". Tsuna asintió, ligeramente avergonzado. "No lo olvides entonces. Vamos, hay algunas cosas que se te quedaran muy bien". Tsuna se negaba a caminar y Giotto terminó por fruncir el ceño. "¿Realmente no quieres que te compre nada?".

Tsuna negó. **"Gracias pero… no quiero ser una molestia".**

Eso de ser una molestia ya le estaba cansando un poco. Giotto frunció el ceño, tomó a Tsuna de la mano y lo jalo dentro del establecimiento, una vez dentro el rubio le escogió un par de pantalones y camisas, lo empujo a un vestidor y luego dijo: "No eres una molestia, me agrada tenerte conmigo, en casa. Incluso esto lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, así que deja de decir que me molestas o realmente me enojare, ¿quedo claro?". Tsuna asintió. "Ahora, pruébate eso y muéstrame como te queda". Ordenó el rubio y finalmente cerró la puerta del vestidor.

Tsuna se quedó dentro del vestidor, luego sonrió mientras se sonrojaba… eso le había gustado mucho. Que le dijera, que no le molestaba, y además de todo que le gustaba estar con él fue… fue algo muy lindo, fuera cierto o no. Era lento e idiota, era, como le habían dicho por varios años, Dame-Tsuna. Ser apreciado, por alguien como Giotto, era agradable. Era bastante reconfortante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cerró los ojos, mientras de sus mejillas se deslizaban pequeñas lágrimas, podía sentir la mano grande y caliente de Tekeshi en su espalda mientras el chico le decía algunas palabras alentadoras. Realmente no quería escucharlo ni tampoco sentirlo, pero pese a ello sus acciones parecieron decir otra cosa, extendió los brazos y los paso por el cuello del pelinegro, él le rodeo la cintura y continuo acariciando su espalda.

"Tranquila, Kyoko… tranquila".

"Takeshi-kun… Takeshi-kun…".

No, no podía mentirle más tiempo, tenía que ser sincera. Todo había comenzado, después de todo, por su culpa.

"Takeshi… a mi… a mi…".

"Lo sé… amas a Gokudera, lo sé". Kyoko negó con la cabeza, eso no era lo que quería decir, no quería decir eso, no más. "Kyoko… debes decírselo. Dile a Gokudera que la razón por la que empezamos a salir fue por él… tal vez tú y él puedan intentarlo. Eres una buena chica". Kyoko negó nuevamente. "¿No quieres intentarlo?". Ella dejó de abrazarlo y negó nuevamente. "¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?".

"A mi… me gustas, Takeshi-kun". Takeshi se sorprendió por lo dicho, Kyoko bajo la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, se que todo esto es repentino… lo sé. Se que te dije que me gustaba Hayato-kun… pero yo… si yo te gustara…".

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Takeshi estaba un poco aturdido, Kyoko estaba nerviosa. Yamamoto se vio obligado a terminar ese silencio atormentador se estaba volviendo peligroso para ambos.

"Yo… no lo se Kyoko…".

"Pero, tú y yo estamos saliendo… ¿no podemos intentarlo ahora?".

Takeshi se pasó una mano por el cabello, esto se estaba poniendo… un poco difícil. No, no es que Kyoko le desagradara, realmente era una chica encantadora y bonita como pocas, esa chica era hermosa por fuera y por dentro, cualquiera sería feliz con tenerla como pareja. Pero el asunto era que Kyoko no le gustaba, ella era una chica que le agradaba, pero sólo eso. Y sin duda alguna aceptar salir con ella sería un error, no quería herirla, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola.

"Piénsalo… no tienes que responderme ahora, Takeshi-kun".

Kyoko le sonrió, fue una sonrisa pequeña, dubitativa y temerosa. Dios, no podía dejarla así, Kyoko estaba confundida y ciertamente… había sido culpa suya. Él fue el que se ofreció a ayudarla, él fue quien le dijo que tenía una oportunidad con Gokudera, él fue quien, con mensajes subliminales, provoco que ellos comenzaran a salir.

Él ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de sus estupideces.

"No tengo nada que pensar. Quiero intentarlo, Kyoko".

La chica elevó el rostro, sin saber que hacer del todo se acercó al pelinegro y lo abrazó. Takeshi le devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Kyoko era una buena chica, Kyoko era encantadora, Kyoko era bonita. Si recordaba eso y el hecho de que todo había sido culpa suya probablemente podría llevar una buena relación con la chica, siendo un poco más positivo terminó por abrazarla más fuerte, si, probablemente todo saldría bien, en el tiempo que habían llevado su 'emulada' relación, estar con ella no había sido tan malo.

Lo único malo era ver a Gokudera, tan solo y cansado.

Gokudera…

Oh rayos, realmente no debería de hacerlo, no debería de salir con la chica. Realmente no debería de haberse metido donde no le llamaban si finalmente iba a terminar en todos los problemas que tenía ahora. Kyoko le abrazó más fuerte y enterró su pequeño rostro contra su pecho, sólo debía de pensar en ella, sólo debía de pensar en Kyoko.

Porque hiciera lo que hiciera, Gokudera seguía apareciendo en su mente. Pero había algo de lo que no tenía duda, el peliplata nunca le iba a ver más como el 'idiota del beisbol'.

Tristemente, esa era la verdad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llevaba un tiempo sentado solo, en la mesa del fondo de la cafetería, pensando un poco en las coas que habían pasado en los últimos días. Nada, absolutamente nada le cuadraba. Desde el día en el que Kyoko insinuó que lo quería y de repente ella comenzó a salir con Yamamoto, no, ciertamente eso le había desconcertado un montón, porque nunca pensó que Kyoko y el idiota del beisbol se quisieran, o se conocieran lo suficiente, como para comenzar a salir, lo que si le… afecto, fueron las palabras de la chica.

Aún ahora no podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza, desde entonces no podía hablar con Yamamoto, estar con él le obligaba a recordar esas palabras… y por Dios que no quería ni siquiera pensar que alguna vez ella se las había dicho, mandarlo al infierno hubiera sido millones de veces mejor que escucharle decir todas ese estupideces. Gokudera frunció el ceño mientras se terminaba de beber el té y se disponía a irse.

"Nee, Gokudera-kun, ¿cómo han estado las cosas? Últimamente no habías venido". Gokudera alzo la vista y se encontró con una chica, bajita, de cabello castaño fuerte y ojos almendra, Miura Haru, una chica molesta, pero era una buena confidente, la chica sabía cuando callar y cuando decir algo, siendo una amiga molesta era confiable.

"No tenía tiempo". Dijo, mientras se hundía en su silla, la castaña notó la densa atmosfera de preocupación y tristeza que cargaba, seguro algo le debía de estar molestando.

"Bueno, supongo que tiene que ver con lo de tu profesor". Recordaba que lo último de lo que habían hablado era de que uno de sus profesor no había aceptado el hecho de que él había estudiado el primer año de preparatoria (secundaria alta) en Italia y simplemente le había dejado en ese nivel, repitiendo año. Gokudera tenía 16 y ya debería de estar en su segundo año de preparatoria (tercer semestre).

"Eso es lo de menos, no me importa tener que repetir año". Y en ningún momento aparto la mirada de la mesa, realmente parecía decaído.

"¿Entonces?".

"Kyoko y Yamamoto comenzaron a salir…". Dijo, deteniéndose en ese momento. Bueno… realmente no entendía el problema, Kyoko era una chica agradable, su mejor amiga, y Takeshi era honesto y divertido, una buena combinación, Haru no entendía porque debía de preocuparle eso.

"Oh… bueno… ¿y eso que tiene de malo?".

"Nada. Simplemente deje de estar con ellos y cuando Kyoko se me acerco me dijo: Lo lamento mucho, se que a ti te gusta Takeshi-kun. ¡Puedes creerlo! ¡A mi! ¿Gustarme ese friki? ¡No soy gay!".

Haru soltó un suspiro y se sentó frente a él. "¿Entonces por qué le tomas tanta importancia? Con lo fácil que es simplemente decirle que no es verdad, además, es Kyoko-chan, no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención".

Y eso era lo que más le enojaba. "No estaré con ellos, no me gusta ser-…".

"¿Mal tercio? Eres bastante denso, Gokudera-kun, si yo fuera Yamamoto, ya estaría llorando por ti".

"¿Eh? ¿Y por qué mierda?".

Haru le miró, incrédula, ¿realmente él no se daba cuenta? En fin, era un chico, los chicos no entendían nada que tuviera que ver con los sentimientos, mucho menos Gokudera y su gran mente cerrada y estúpida. Realmente se lamentaba mucho la situación de Takeshi, Kyoko le había contado un par de cosas, pero realmente no creyó que todo eso hubiera llevado a Gokudera a la desesperación. En fin, era su problema si nunca lo entendía.

"Nada, simplemente se trata de intuición femenina. Bueno, tengo que seguir con el trabajo, si quieres hablar más conmigo ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme".

Haru se levantó pero Gokudera le sujeto de la muñeca. "Espera".

"¿Qué pasa?".

"¿Kyoko ha venido a verte? ¿Te ha dicho algo?".

"…". Vaya. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Que Gokudera le preguntara eso… realmente debía de estar confundido, estresado y desesperado. "No, nada. Ella no ha venido a verme desde hace un tiempo. Lo último que supe de ella era que estaba saliendo con Yamamoto". Y no mentía, realmente no sabía nada.

"… Bien, nos veremos luego".

Sin más Gokudera se levantó y se fue del establecimiento, Haru soltó un suspiro y miró el lugar en donde había estado el chico. "Suerte, Gokudera".

Eso era algo que iba a necesitar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna sintió un leve tirón en la manga de la camisa que Giotto le había obligado a usar, -claro que no podía decirle nada-, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un chico que le señalo la calle, más especifico, el otro lado, donde una mujer buscaba algo con desesperación, Tsuna entendió un poco las cosas, tomó la mano del chico y camino hacia la acera, una vez la luz del semáforo se volvió roja para los autos y verde para los peatones, cruzó la calle, la mujer, castaña de ojos caramelo un poco regordeta, los vio al instante y corrió hacia el niño.

"¡Suzuki! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Estaba tan asustada!".

"Lo siento, mami". El niño volteo a mirar a Tsuna y le sonrió. "¡Muchas gracias, onii-chan!". Tsuna le sonrió de regresó sin decir nada, después de todo no podía hablar, la señora le observo y se acerco a él, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

"Te agradezco mucho el haberme traído a Suzuki de regreso. Suzuki, no vuelvas a alejarte de mami, ¿ok?". El niño asintió inmediatamente y luego se fueron, Tsuna pudo ver como el niño le sonreía a su madre y como ella le devolvía la sonrisa, con cariño.

Se veían tan felices…

"¡Tsuna!". El moreno volteo en el momento que escucho la voz, Giotto se encontraba un poco agitado. "¿Dónde te metiste? Me preocupe cuando no te vi fuera de la tienda". Tsuna sintió que esto era similar a lo que había pasado hace un momento. "No te alejes mucho, ¿entendido?".

Tsuna sonrió, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y comenzó a reír, si hubiera tenido voz hubiera soltado una carcajada, pero sólo podía verse el movimiento de sus hombros, como si llorara, Tsuna no podía evitar comparar esto con lo que había visto hace menos de cinco minutos, realmente la escena era tan igual a la que había vivido momentos atrás, eso le había divertido mucho. Giotto no supo la razón de su diversión, pero verlo contento le gustó, ese chico siempre estaba a la defensiva, envuelto en una capa de timidez e inseguridad, defendiéndose de todo y de todos. Pero verlo ahora le hacía pensar que probablemente antes Tsuna era un chico muy feliz.

"Volvamos a casa". Tsuna asintió, con una gran sonrisa. "¿Sabes algo? Esto puede sonar un poco extraño, viniendo de un hombre, pero cuando sonríes realmente te ves bien, sonríe más seguido, ¿ok?".

Tsuna lo miró, y sonrió, de una forma tierna, realmente Giotto era agradable y muy amable. Sinceramente, al principio sintió que el chico era demasiado amable, casi parecía una amabilidad falsa, pero estos días que llevaba conociéndolo se dio cuenta de lo tan equivocado que estaba, Giotto era una buena persona.

"**Giotto-san… ¡Gracias por todo! Yo voy a sonreír más seguido".**

Giotto sonrió y le agito los cabellos con una mano. "Eso sería estupendo, Tsuna".

Ambos se dirigieron al auto del rubio, el recorrido de regresó a casa fue detenido cuando Giotto se estaciono en una calle cercana, Tsuna se preguntó que estaría pasando. De repente el rubio sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, tenía una llamada. De una tal Bianchi. Tsuna sintió que conocía ese nombre y luego se dio cuenta que era el mismo número de la última llamada que Giotto había recibido en su otro móvil antes de que él lo arruinara.

"¿Diga? Ya estoy de camino a casa… Si, si… ¿Eh? ¿La oficina? … Bueno, no me queda lejos… Estaré ahí en unos minutos… Nos vemos".

Giotto soltó un suspiro una vez terminó la llamada, miró a Tsuna y sonrió, un poco nervioso.

"Vamos a ir primero a las oficinas donde trabajo, ¿ok?". Tsuna asintió. Giotto hizo ademan de encender el motor y sintió un tirón en su sacó.

"**¿Quién le ha llamado fue su novia?".**

Giotto negó con una sonrisa. "No, ella no es mi novia. Pero lo fue". Tsuna estaba un poco más interesado y Giotto pudo leer eso en sus ojos, esos grandes ojos castaños eran realmente muy expresivos. "Me imagino que quieres saber que sucedió, ¿cierto?". Un poco tímido, Tsuna asintió. "Veamos. Pues nos gustábamos, nos quisimos, nos hicimos pareja, íbamos a casarnos pero tuvimos muchas diferencias, finalmente ella terminó conmigo. Y supongo que todo está mejor ahora, ella se ve más tranquila y yo también".

Eso no era muy especifico, pero la manera corta y ligeramente monótona le hizo darse cuenta que su relación probablemente no había sido del todo amena. Decidió, por el momento, no preguntar más. Una vez llegaron al estacionamiento del que habían salido minutos atrás ambos bajaron, Giotto caminaba a paso rápido y Tsuna trataba de seguir su paso, cosa difícil contando que Tsuna era bastante más bajo que el rubio, tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Giotto y se dirigieron a ella.

"Voy a entrar, espérame aquí". Sin esperar más Giotto abrió la puerta, en el interior Tsuna pudo apreciar la espalda de una mujer de largo cabello rojizo y silueta de ensueño. Una belleza.

Luego, la puerta fue cerrada.

Del otro lado de la puerta la chica volteo, Bianchi, su mirada tranquila, su sonrisa seductora por naturaleza y su parsimonia se hizo notar al voltear hacia la puerta, su sonrisita se amplio hasta volverse un poco más amigable. Giotto sonrió igual, no sabía que más hacer, llevaba varios meses sin verla, desde hace tres meses, cuando terminaron.

"Giotto, tiempo sin vernos…".

"Me alegra verte, Bianchi. ¿Cómo has estado? Estaba preocupado".

Ella sonrió, esa sonrisa enigmática, Giotto podría asegurar que eso era lo que le había enamorado, su forma enigmática, tranquila y ligeramente dominante de sonreír, Bianchi era ese tipo de mujer. "Volví a Italia, pero regrese hace unos días, te llame, pero no me contestaste, luego de eso trate de comunicarme contigo pero no me fue posible".

"Se descompuso mi teléfono móvil".

"… Ya veo". Ella pareció no creerle.

"¿Nos sentamos?". Ofreció con una sonrisa caballerosa, ella le sonrió de vuelta, esta vez fue una sonrisa de ensueño, esa que provocaba que sus ojos color olivo se volvieran más oscuros y su rostro tomara unas curvas delicadas y agradables, si, ella realmente era hermosa.

"Gracias, pero no. Estoy bien así". Giotto asintió y ella dio un paso hacia él. "Por un tiempo pensé, que terminar era lo mejor. Pero… no pude evitar pensar en lo felices que fuimos en el pasado. No sé que pasó con nosotros pero… ¿quieres volver conmigo, Giotto?".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Giotto le había dicho que podía invitar a quien quisiera en casa, de hecho le dijo que le gustaría conocer a sus amigos. Así que, tomando a Enma de la mano, para que no intentara huir, Tsuna había llegado a casa, G no había ido por él, el hecho de que Giotto se estuviera tomando dos días libres lo habían vuelto responsable de que la oficina no cayera en pedazos o al menos eso le había dicho el rubio el día de ayer mientras volvían a casa.

Enma se detuvo frente a la gran puerta principal y Tsuna volteo. "Ek. Creo que ya no quiero entrar". Dijo, pero Tsuna volvió a la tarea de jalarlo para que no se fuera, ya le había dicho a Giotto que llevaría a su mejor amigo a casa, realmente quería que Giotto conociera a Enma. "Yo… Tsuna-kun…".

Tsuna se detuvo y con los ojitos de cacharro más lindos que Enma nunca había visto comenzó a teclear algo en el teléfono y luego se lo mostro. **"No te vayas, por favor entra… ¿Por favor?".** Seguro su voz era una ternura, pensó Enma al darse cuenta que su miradita era toda una lindura.

"B-bueno…". Dubitativo respondió, pero Tsuna no le dejaba muchas salidas y de alguna forma, defraudarlo no le había gustado nada. "Vamos". Tsuna le sonrió y él suspiro un poco, si Tsuna no fueran tan buena persona y lo considerara su mejor amigo sin duda alguna hace mucho que hubiera escapado de la prisión de sus dedos.

Tsuna dio un paso adelante sin soltarlo, tomó unas llaves de su bolsillo derecho y adentró la llave a la cerradura, la puerta se abrió lentamente y luego ambos entraron. Enma fue liberado del agarre de la mano del moreno una vez la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y observo atentamente el lugar, Tsuna le había aclarado que esa no era su casa y que sus padres no estaban en Japón. El pelirrojo sabía que el tema podría ser delicado, después de todo Tsuna se había visto decaído al mencionar eso.

"¿Y con quien vives?". Preguntó mientras volteaba a mirar al moreno.

"**Bueno, al parecer es un amigo de mi papá, su nombre es Gi-…".**

"¡Bienvenido a casa Tsu-…! ¡Enma!". Enma dejo de mirar la pantalla del teléfono móvil de Tsuna y dirigió su vista hacia la derecha, lugar del que había provenido la voz.

"¡Giotto!".

De repente Enma sonrió, ampliamente, realmente fue una sonrisa grande y bonita, como pocas que había visto en el pelirrojo. Fue una escena de película, un poco cursi para el gusto de Tsuna, Enma corrió hacia Giotto y el rubio acepto el abrazó del pelirrojo. Fue entonces que recordó que Giotto tenía novio ahora.

El día anterior una chica, la que había reconocido como la chica de la foto del teléfono móvil de Giotto, se había presentado ante él con el nombre de Bianchi, era una chica hermosa, con mirada enigmática, un poco despreocupada, y una sonrisita un poco… un poco difícil de definir. La chica había sido bastante… molesta -no sabía de que otra forma definirla-, había estado apunto de golpearlo cuando él no había respondido a su saludo, Giotto la detuvo diciéndole que él no podía hablar y el comentario de ella, siempre hablando de forma despreocupada, había sido: 'Que lindo… que no puedas hablar'. Después de eso se había mantenido al margen de lo que los adultos en los asientos de enfrente decían, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica y la dejaron ahí. Ciertamente esa mujer era un poco molesta.

Volviendo al presente Enma le palmeo el hombro y Tsuna reacciono.

"¿Tsuna-kun?". Tsuna asintió, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

"No sabía que estabas en Japón, Enma". Dijo Giotto, sentándose en un sofá frente a Enma y Tsuna, quienes estaban sentados juntos en un sofá de dos plazas.

"Llegue hace poco, cuando comenzó el semestre".

"Oh, ya veo". Giotto sonrió y luego los observo a los dos, era tan… tierno verlos juntos, era como ver a dos pequeños conejos. "Realmente no me sorprende que te hicieras amigo de Tsuna, ustedes tienen un parecido sorprendente".

Enma miró a Tsuna con una sonrisa y el castaño se la devolvió, un poco confundido. **"Ustedes se… ¿conocen?".** Enma asintió.

"En Italia, yo era amigo de su hermano mayor". Contestó Giotto, siempre con una sonrisa.

"Y Giotto jugaba conmigo, era como mi segundo hermano mayor". Dijo Enma, pero algo en lo dicho o la forma de decirlo, le dio a entender que no era algo tan simple, Tsuna era bueno identificando ese tipo de cosas. "Yo tampoco sabía que estabas aquí, precisamente en Namimori".

Giotto soltó una risita, una risita refrescante que le dio un toque maravilloso, al menos eso pudo apreciar Tsuna. "Desde que vine a Japón he estado aquí. Pensé que Cozart te lo había dicho".

Enma soltó un suspiro. "Mi hermano también se fue, así que no he podido hablar mucho con él".

"¿Se fue? ¿A dónde se fue?".

"América, creo que dijo algo de Argentina".

"Oh, él era muy bueno hablando español ahora que lo recuerdo".

Al terminar de decir eso Tsuna se puso de pie de una forma repentina y sorpresiva, Enma y Giotto lo observaron, Tsuna se disculpo escribiendo en su teléfono móvil que necesitaba ir al baño y salió corriendo de ahí. Dentro del pequeño cuarto el moreno se abrazó a si mismo, tratando de detener los ligeros escalofríos y temblores que recorrieron su cuerpo. De repente se sentía muy vulnerable y asustado.

Cuando logro calmarse salió del baño, Giotto pasó a su lado y le dijo que iría a ver algo en su despacho y que también ordenaría algo para comer, Tsuna asintió mientras se encaminaba a la sala donde se encontraba Enma, con una sonrisita de lado y un sonrojo ligero. Oh Dios, era tan obvio. Tsuna se sentó a su lado y Enma le miró como si no hubiera notado su presencia, cosa que no distaba de la realidad.

Sin ceremonias preguntó. **"¿A ti te gusta Giotto-san, cierto?".** Enma enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba, oh, lindo y obvio, Enma era tierno.

"No… no es que me guste… es sólo que… estuvo conmigo desde que era niño. Mientras que todos me molestaban él y mi hermano eran muy amables… y… y…". Trato de negarlo, pero finalmente asintió mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano.

Entonces una duda recorrió la mente de Tsuna. **"Tú… ¿eres gay?".**

El pelirrojo lo miró por un momento y luego desvió la mirada. "No lo se… a mi sólo me ha gustado… él". No quiso decir su nombre, Giotto estaba en la casa como para decirlo en voz alta. "Realmente no lo se". Tsuna sonrió, porque era tierno lo que decía Enma. El pelirrojo le miró curioso y Tsuna sintió un ligero estremecimiento, en las pupilas de Enma pudo apreciar la curiosidad. "Tsuna-kun… perdón por preguntar de repente pero… ¿Tú has salido con…". Enma miro a su alrededor y luego se acercó a Tsuna y susurro. "… has salido con algún chico?".

Tsuna no se sonrojo ante la pregunta, no se puso nervioso ni tampoco tembló de nerviosismo o timidez como cualquiera lo hubiera esperado. Diferente a ello el moreno se mantuvo tranquilo y no respondió al instante, él miró hacia su pasado.

Si, había salido con un chico. Había estado muy enamorado de él y aún ahora lo estaba. El único problema era que… no iba a verlo jamás. No podía verlo ni aunque quisiera. Pero sus recuerdos, además de recordar los buenos tiempos, también eran recuerdos amargos, muy amargos que le dejaban un saborcito agridulce, no, más que eso… era un sabor desagradable.

"**Sí". **Pero finalmente termino por responder la pregunta formulado por el pelirrojo. Enma le miró con interés y Tsuna no quiso mostrar lo difícil que le resultaba recordar.

"¿Lo querías?".

"**Mucho". **Como negarlo, ni siquiera podía negárselo a si mismo.

La respuesta inmediata y la sonrisita ligera hizo pensar a Enma que tal vez ese chico y Tsuna aún tenían una relación o seguían en contacto. "¿Siguen juntos?".

"**No… cuando me fui de Madrid él y yo ya no teníamos nada".** Enma pareció más interesado y curioso, así que Tsuna decidió hacerle un pequeño resumen. **"Lo conocí cuando entre a la secundaria. Me gusto desde el momento que lo vi. Pero yo nunca le guste". **Eso dejo un poco confundido a Enma, ¿no qué habían tenido una relación? Pero no dijo nada. **"Nosotros salíamos… pero, sólo fuimos… compañeros… con derecho…". **Oh. Ahora el pelirrojo lo entendía. **"Hubieron muchos problemas y finalmente terminamos… lo que sea que hubiera entre nosotros".**

"He ordenado comida china, ¿está bien?". Enma se tragó la pregunta que deseaba hacerle a Tsuna cuando escucho la voz de Giotto, él tanto como Tsuna voltearon a mirar al rubio y asintieron sin comprender del todo su pregunta, el moreno borró rápidamente todo lo escrito de su teléfono móvil. Giotto se sintió extraño al notar la mirada seria de Tsuna y la nerviosa de Enma. Tal vez había entrado en mal momento. "Estaban… ¿hablando de algo malo?". Enma se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, Tsuna en cambio la bajó. "Oh… les dejare solos. Hasta que la comida llegue".

Luego de decir eso el rubio se fue, Enma volvió la vista a Tsuna y el moreno soltó un ligero suspiro. "¿No le has dicho nada?".

"**¿Nada de que?".**

"Bueno… ya sabes… ¿Qué eres… gay?". Enma estaba siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras, para no decir algo que pudiera herir al castaño y eso Tsuna lo sabía.

"**No lo vi necesario… Yo… sólo voy a quedarme con Giotto-san por seis meses. No quisiera volverme un problema para él".**

"Ya veo". Un profundo silencio se formo entre ellos, ninguno parecía querer aportar nada, de repente Enma le tomó ambas manos, sorprendiendo un poco al castaño, y con un ligero timbre nervioso y tembloroso comenzó a hablar. "Tsuna-kun, tú no deberías verte como una molestia. Y no creo que Giotto-san piense en ti como una. Eres una persona… muy amable, creo que es impresionante lo mucho que te esfuerzas para no molestar a las demás personas pero… pero si haces eso todo el tiempo vas a terminar lastimándote a ti mismo y eso… eso nos haría muy tristes a las personas que te apreciamos… Así que por favor… por favor… no digas eso".

Tsuna le miró por un largo rato, sin moverse y luego comenzó a temblar, por un momento Enma pensó que estaría llorando, pero Tsuna reía o al menos eso parecía. El moreno paro de reír, una risa silenciosa, contando que no tenía voz ni para emitir una carcajada, miró a Enma y movió los labios, el pelirrojo pudo leer claramente un 'Gracias'. Enma le tomó el meñique con su meñique y se miraron mutuamente, con una sonrisita en los labios, Tsuna acorto la distancia rodeando a Enma por los hombros.

Enma sonrió. "Te quiero, Tsuna-kun". Tsuna asintió mientras estrechaba más cerca a Enma. Era extraño, pero tener a Enma cerca le hacía sentir realmente bien.

'_Tal vez yo… tal vez yo… ¿me he enamorado de Enma?'._ Era algo dudoso, porque hasta donde él sabía estaba profundamente enamorado de aquel otro chico que había dejado en Madrid. _'Si yo estuviera enamorado de Enma… eso sería muy bueno, si fuera cierto'. _Sin duda, era mejor estar enamorado de cualquier persona, menos de quien estaba. Pero no iba a olvidarlo, no tan fácil ni tan rápido. Lentamente se separó de Enma.

"**¿Piensas hacer algo?".**

"¿Algo de qué?".

"**Sobre Giotto-san… si él te gusta…".**

"Bueno… si, él me gusta pero… Yo no quiero tener una relación con él. Digo… es complicado pero… Realmente no lo entiendo muy bien". Tsuna quiso decirle que Giotto tenía novia, pero se guardo el comentario dentro de si y prefirió seguir escuchando a Enma. "A mi… me gusta pero a la vez sólo quiero que las cosas continúen como están. ¿Lo entiendes?". El castaño asintió.

"**Lo entiendo. Y si eso es bueno para ti, entonces creo que está bien".**

Enma sonrió. "Pero… dejemos de hablar de mi. Hablemos de ti, Tsuna-kun". Tsuna se puso nervioso y negó rápidamente, Enma notó un poco eso, fue un cambio de actitud repentino. "¿No quieres?". Tsuna negó de nuevo. "¿Si quieres?".

Sin saber como explicarse Tsuna tuvo que escribir algo. **"¿Qué… qué quieres saber de mi?".**

Enma miro el techo por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Tsuna. "¿Tu cumpleaños?".

Tsuna sonrió. **"14 de Octubre".**

"El mío es en Diciembre, 17 de Diciembre. Ahm… ¿Cuántos años tienes?".

Tsuna se puso nervioso y avergonzado. **"Yo… tengo 16".**

Enma le miro sorprendido, él tenía quince y sabía que tenía un físico un tanto infantil, pero Tsuna tenía dieciséis y se veía tan pequeño, justo como él. Era sorprendente que fuera tan lindo, tierno y pequeño y que fuera todo un adolescente. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a Tsuna como si fuera mayor a él, lo veía como un igual, pero bueno, al parecer al castaño no le molestaba eso.

"Tú… eres…".

"**¿Soy?".**

"Lindo…".

Tsuna sonrió e hizo una seña con la mano que hizo entender a Enma que él moreno pensaba lo mismo de él. **"Yo… Hablemos de mi en otro momento".**

"Sino quieres decir nada, está…".

"**Si quiero decirte muchas cosas… pero no ahora".**

Era entendible lo que le decía y Enma asintió como respuesta. Segundos después un timbre se hizo escuchar. La comida que Giotto había pedido ya había llegado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"El estado actual aún es borroso. Pero hemos estado manteniendo un constante monitoreo. Pese a todo lo que hemos estado haciendo he notado una cosa. La señora Sawada no parece tener algún problema… en su cuerpo. ¿Me entiende? Ella tiene un problema, de eso no hay duda. Pero lo que sea que tenga no es un estado de coma, al menos no… normal. Parece haber sido inducida a ello y me temo que todo fue a base de drogas o algo similar".

Iemitsu se pasó una mano por el cabello, justo lo que se temía. "¿Entonces que se hará ahora?".

El medico, probablemente doctor viendo su grado de conocimiento, se acomodo los lentes y soltó un pequeño suspiro. "Podemos realizar un tratamiento que nos dirá que toxinas tiene su cuerpo, toxinas que no deberían de estar ahí. Limpiaremos su sistema y luego veremos todo lo que ha dejado. Como usted sabrá, las drogas dejan secuelas, debemos saber las consecuencias de la droga… será un proceso largo".

"¿Será peligroso?".

"No, no tiene que preocuparse por ello. Lo único que podemos arriesgar es la esperanza, podemos limpiar todo su sistema, pero no podemos garantizar que la señora Sawada llegue a despertar".

"Entiendo".

"Haremos todo lo que este en nuestro alcance".

"Gracias".

El medico hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y se fue. Iemitsu se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado, realmente estaba preocupado, quería tanto a Nana que no podía dejar de culparse por su estado, los había dejado solos y durante su viaje había llegado un mensaje de Timoteo. Su familia estaba en problemas. Y Dios, que problemas. Nana en coma y Tsuna postrado en una cama de hospital, con los ojos abiertos y la conciencia en otro mundo, en un aparente estado de shock.

Los médicos le habían dicho que Nana estaba perdida, no había dado señales de despertar ni de mejorar, su estado de inconciencia absoluta era preocupante, pero ella no necesitaba de respiradores, era extraño, era como si durmiera pero a la vez sabían que su forma de dormir, constante y sin mostrar señales de un sueño placentero, era síntomas de algo similar al coma.

Lo de Tsuna era todo otro asunto. Primeramente le dijeron que su pequeño hijo había estado en un trance, sin dar luces de salir de ese estado, cuando volvió a la conciencia lloraba como un loco y gritaba como si estuviera sufriendo desde adentro, como si algo le hiriera. Después de calmantes y varias otras drogas para mantenerlo dormido el moreno había despertado mucho después más tranquilo, pero su voz se había ido. Los médicos lo atribuyeron al shock, así que no hicieron nada por ello. Pero a las dos semanas de que le dieran de alta Tsuna seguía sin poder hablar. Las palabras de los doctores, después de varios estudios, habían sido las siguientes: 'Su hijo puede tener un problema en las cuerdas vocales, haciendo los exámenes nos dimos cuenta que él tuvo un golpe en la cabeza que probablemente lastimo su Nervio Vago. El Nervio Vago tiene varias funciones, la voz esta dentro de ellas, y lesionarlo causa problemas en sus ramas. Teniendo en cuenta que si hijo, al parecer, es afónico, creemos que tiene lesionados ambos nervios laríngeos. La daremos un tratamiento de voz y si él no se recupera entonces haremos una operación'.

El tratamiento no había resultado, Tsuna seguía con la perdida de voz y la operación había sido en vano, él seguía sin poder hablar. Así que lo último que dijeron los médicos fue que la perdida de voz de su hijo no tenía que ver con sus cuerdas vocales, Tsuna tenía todo para poder hablar. El problema era que Tsuna no **quería** hablar, su problema era psicológico. Al llevarlo con un especialista él había afirmado lo de los médicos, y finalmente le había dicho que si su hijo llegaba a recuperar la voz sería porque él había deseado que fuera así.

Preguntarle a su hijo lo que había sucedido no había dado resultados, Tsuna alegaba no poder recordar nada del suceso que había llevado a su madre al coma y a él perder su voz, Iemitsu se había visto incapaz de forzarlo a hablar y finalmente había decidido que mantener a Tsuna en Madrid era algo malo, se mostraba bastante incomodo, triste y desolado. Sacarlo de Madrid fue lo mejor, en Japón su hijo se vio más animado, contento de volver a lo que había sido su casa por menos de seis años.

"Por favor… Giotto… cuida a mi hijo". Susurro.

Ciertamente él conocía de esa magia que tenía Giotto y Timoteo se lo había sugerido: 'Llévalo con mi hijo, Giotto le dará felicidad'. Si, probablemente lo lograba, probablemente Giotto conseguiría que Tsuna olvidara un poco lo de Nana y olvidara ser tan indulgente con todo el mundo, que fuera más egoísta, que fuera un chico normal

Pero nunca iba a olvidar que la razón por la que Tsuna era tan consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba era por su culpa. Por dejarlo solo, solo siendo el hombre de la casa, sin enseñarle nada. Sin duda alguna… era el peor padre del mundo.

Un timbrazo y una vibración en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta le obligo a ponerse de pie, salió de la sala de espera y contestó el teléfono móvil.

"¿Diga?".

"_Tiempo sin escucharte, Iemitsu-san"._

Iemitsu frunció el ceño, lo que le faltaba. "Lo siento, no puedo hablar ahora".

"_Oh, me he enterado lo de tu familia. Realmente lo lamento mucho"._

"No tienes porque".

"_Yo podría cuidar al pequeño Tsuna-kun"._

"No, de él me hago cargo y-…".

"_Escuche algo, ¿lo dejaste en manos de Giotto Vongola? Divertido, ambos son muy parecidos"._

"Mi familia no tiene nada que ver con nuestros negocios, así que por favor, no te metas".

Escucho una risita al otro lado de la línea, eso le incomodo un poco. _"Bien, bien. No me meteré con tu familia. Pero ya que has hablado de negocios… Tengo todo el cargamento en Texas, vamos a salir en dos días, nos dirigiremos a Cartagena y luego volveremos a casa"._

Iemitsu soltó un suspiro. "Bien, ¿volverás a Italia directamente o harás alguna otra parada?".

"_Sin escalas, directo a casa"._

"Cuando vuelvas llama a Timoteo, él querrá saber sobre el viaje".

"_Entendido Capitán"._

El rubio soltó un ligero gruñido. Una enferma le tocó el hombro indicándole que un medico le llamada y él entendió que debía de cortar la comunicación. "Tengo que irme, estaremos en contacto".

"_Claro, hasta entonces"._

"Adiós".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Su segundo día paso sin contratiempos, Giotto se acostó temprano y sonrió, era lo mejor, tener días libres era una bendición después de todo lo que tenía que hacer en el trabajo. Realmente tenía una cama cómoda. En el momento que cerró los ojos se quedo dormido, bueno, más que sueño fue un letargo, sentía su cuerpo descansar pero aún no dormía, lo sabía, después de todo él tenía el sueño pesado y ahora estaba escuchando el ruido del viendo golpeando los árboles y las ramas golpeando ligeramente su ventana, no le molestaba ese sonido, de hecho le provocaba una dulce y lenta ensoñación.

Track.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Crack.

Giotto elevó la cabeza y miró la puerta, había escuchado algo caerse, pisadas apresuradas y luego una puerta cerrándose con fuerza, la puerta parecía pertenecer de uno de los baños del primer piso. ¿Sería Tsuna? Tal vez, aunque sería raro, el cuarto de Tsuna contaba con un baño y uno muy bonito aunque no tan espacioso como el que se encontraba en el pasillo. Se quitó las mantas y se encamino a la salida. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se dirigió al baño.

"¿Tsuna?". Llamó una vez estuvo frente a la puerta. Luego se golpeo mentalmente, aunque le llamara Tsuna no iba a responder. "Voy a pasar". Dijo, si es que estaba adentro al menos ya le había avisado. Espero un poco, por si el moreno no estaba presentable, y luego abrió la puerta. No había nada, ni nadie. "Estoy imaginando cosas". Concluyo.

Volvió sus pasos pero se detuvo, escucho el correr de unas cortinas, las cortinas de plástico que cubrían la vista a la tina. Dando media vuelta volvió y jalo las cortinas, ahí, en la tina de blanca porcelana, se encontraba el moreno, acurrucado, llorando y jadeando. Se asusto.

"¿Tsuna?". El moreno elevó la cabeza y Giotto sintió a su corazón apretarse y dolerle. Sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y su rostro empapado de lágrimas le provocaron un sentimiento de dolor que jamás había sentido, fue como si pudiera compartir el dolor del niño. Se hinco frente a la tina. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes escucharme?".

Tsuna no se movió de nuevo, permaneció con la vista fija en sus ojos azules, pero las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas y perdiéndose en su cuello, Dios, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, pero estaba seguro que no quería verlo llorar de una forma tan desoladora e infeliz, como si su mundo estuviera apunto de colapsar. No, como si su mundo hubiera sido destruido ya. Pese a ello sonrió, si él se ponía triste sólo iba a empeorarlo todo.

"Tsuna… Yo estoy aquí".

Sus palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar al moreno, ya que su rostro, que había estado sin expresión, cambió a una mueca de tristeza y comenzó a soltar más lágrimas. Bueno, al menos esto era una buena señal. Se levantó del suelo y tomó a Tsuna, lo cargo en un estilo bastante cliché, como su cargara a una novia. El moreno se pegó a su cuerpo y Giotto sonrió.

Cuando Tsuna fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor estaba acostado en una cama, con alguien rodeándole fuertemente mientras tarareaba una canción, probablemente una nana, luego reconoció a la persona que le rodeaba, se trataba de Giotto, tenía una linda y tranquilizadora forma de tararear. Sus lágrimas habían sido borradas de su rostro y el sentimiento de soledad e inseguridad había desaparecido. Quiso hablar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un jadeo que obligo al rubio a callar y voltear a mirar al chico que tenía entre sus brazos.

"¿Mejor?". Probablemente había amanecido, no, no era eso. Era la sonrisa de Giotto. Tsuna asintió y el rubio amplio un poco su sonrisa y le beso la coronilla. "Duerme… yo te librare de las pesadillas".

Creyéndole Tsuna se quedo dormido enseguida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por un momento creyó que sólo eran divagaciones. Divagación… Eso **NO** eran divagaciones. Sin duda alguna no se había equivocado.

"El caso se cerró, la embajada se mantuvo en contacto con nosotros, pero de alguna forma el padre del chico pidió que dejáramos de recibir información acerca del caso, lo último que supimos, como te lo he dicho, fue que el caso se cerró por falta de pruebas".

"¿Qué tan involucrado estaba ese niño?".

El hombre junto las manos y hundió el mentón en la unión. "Ciertamente, no es algo de lo que se pueda estar seguro, no es algo justificado, después de todo. Se dijo que el chico estaba en el lugar indicado, en el momento indicado. Decir que él estaba involucrado en esto es… no es algo que pueda afirmarse".

"¿Entonces por qué se llevo su caso a la corte? Si no tenía nada que ver…".

El hombre cerró los ojos por un momento y volvió a abrirlos. "Alaude… El chico estaba relacionado con uno de los involucrados, no, con uno de los sospechosos, un adolescente que teníamos tiempo buscando. Aunque el adolescente fue apresado tampoco se logró encontrar pruebas y luego desapareció de nuestro radar, al parecer abandonó España. Creemos que eso tiene que ver con Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pero no podemos hacer nada, se nos comunico que el caso estaba cerrado y nadie debía de seguir con esto".

Alaude asintió, procesando toda la información recibida. "León, si encuentras más sobre esto infórmame".

"Claro… Pero realmente no deberías de meterte mucho". León, se separo de la unión de sus manos y le miro con severidad.

Alaude alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué?".

"Porque el padre del chico esta en contacto con Timoteo Vongola, sabes que no deberías meterte con ellos". Dijo, no asustado, más bien… preocupado.

El rubio sonrió. "De eso yo me encargo".

Sin más Alaude abandonó la oficina, como si le importara quienes estaban involucrados en el tema, a él sólo le importaba encontrar lo que buscaba, las consecuencias luego podría lamentarlas, además, eso era lo menos importante para él ahora.

Lo importante fue que por un momento pensó que todo lo que estaba investigando no eran más que divagaciones de la justicia, todo el caso era un completo desastre, las pistas eran vagas y las declaraciones eran de personas desconfiables, pero ahora se daba cuenta que probablemente habían saboteado todo el caso, si lo que querían era evitar que ese niño fuera a una correccional. Sin duda alguna algo le decía que ese niño tenía mucho que ver con esa mercancía ilegal. Un cargamento que consistía en una transacción, millones de euros por una carga de drogas.

Cabía mencionar que el cargamento desapareció 'mágicamente'. No se encontró nada para poder culpar a nadie, ese adolescente se había ido con las manos limpias al igual que Tsunayoshi, los únicos caídos fueron tres hombres, los tres eran mafiosos buscados en Italia y Portugal. Si las cosas estaban raras en ese punto lo más raro fueron las declaraciones de esos hombres, ellos no dijeron nada, como si no hubiesen estado en ese lugar, incluso alegaron no recordar nada.

Las cosas estaban extrañas conforme iba adquiriendo conocimiento sobre ese caso y al no encontrar respuestas, y con un poco de intervención de la familia Vongola, el caso se cerró. El caso no debió de cerrarse, al menos no de esa forma tan… fuera de regla.

Realmente desconfiaba de Iemitsu y de ese niño, incluso del padre de Giotto, de Timoteo Vongola. El caso tenía muchos hilos de los que jalar para lograr encontrar la verdad, pero lo estaban ocultando. Ya fuera para proteger a ese niño o para esconder la verdad detrás de ese caso. Sinceramente algo le olía mal.

Tenía que decirle todo a Giotto.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, me disculpo por no poder contestar reviews, pero esta vez estoy terminando antes de irme a mis clases, pero si pasan a leer más tarde probablemente ya tenga lista las respuestas.<em>

_Shao~ shao~_


	7. Miradas y peleas

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones-

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué hay mis queridas lectoras? Fue una demora larga y lo sé, pero he traído hoy un capitulo extra largo, según Word son como 9800 palabras (sólo del fic), muchas páginas. Hoy, porque no pude hacerlo la vez anterior, contestare sus reviews aquí arriba. Estoy pensando en contestarlos en PM, pero… ya saben, soy perezosa. Bueno pues aquí están las respuestas.

Respuestas capítulo 5

**Blaiir0821:** Hola querida. Me alegra que estés al pendiente de este fic. Realmente la relación de Tsuna y Enma es una de mis favoritas, son lindos y tiernos; y como bono son similares, me encantan. Tsuna tiene muchas cosas que ocultar, su perdida de voz es una de esas cosas que aún no se sabe porque sucedió, pero que se revelara prontamente, pero no tienes que preocuparte, Tsuna es un alma pura y noble, algo debe de pasar para que él haya sido atribuido de ese crimen.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Hola! Creo que un fic sin Enma como mejor amigo de Tsuna (o un poco más) es algo que nosotras las yaoistas (de KHR!) extrañamos debes en cuando. Enma me fascina, es uno de los personajes que me sorprenden, es fuerte pero débil, sin duda alguna tiene un aura de perdedor, pero tiene algo que lo hace más masculino que Tsuna, por eso me gusta, porque lo puedes manejar casi a tu libre fantasía. Y Tsuna… digamos que si, muchas personas quieren su linda cabecita, pero pronto veremos la razón.

**kurotsuki-tania1827: **Ciertamente la relación de Yamamoto y Gokudera es algo que me obsesiona, nunca logro poner algo bueno y culminante, así que, vamos a hacerle la vida más difícil, o más dulce, pronto veremos. No te preocupes, que Tsuna no es un delincuente, sólo que es un chico con mala suerte, pronto se arreglaran las cosas, todo se revelara a su tiempo.

**Shimizu Maria: **Hola querida, tus reviews siempre me hacen más que feliz, son tan largos y expresivos que me alegra mucho leerlos. En el capitulo anterior aclare algunas cosas, sobre todo cosas en la relación de Gokudera y Yamamoto y aclare muchas cosas sobre Kyoko, en este nuevo capitulo ya todo esta casi resuelto. El G27 es lo primordial del fic, pero en este momento no lo centro demasiado, primero debemos preparar todo, con lentitud para que cuando se enamoren todo quede perfecto. Enma es una de mis adoraciones, algún día espero hacer un fic sobre él. Y sobre Tsuna y su problemita con las drogas, digamos que pronto lo solucionaremos.

**MissDinosaur: **Hola querida, si, si, pronto cumpliré vuestros deseos y haré un fic de estas dos ternuritas, los amo como para dejarlos botados por mucho tiempo. Ciertamente, si, se parece algo al fic que dices y me di cuenta hace poco, espero que eso no se note más de ahora en adelante, pero no creas que es plagio, es sólo mi mente trabajando de esa forma, tratare de componerlo porque no deseo problemas y sobre todo, espero no aburrirlas.

**Piffle Priincess: **Hola querida. Ciertamente en el capítulo cinco me emocione un poco y puse mucha información, más tarde me arrepentí porque mucha de esa información la deseaba poner más adelante, como lo de la relación que mantenían Kyoko y Yamamoto, no me quedo de otra que arreglarlo en estos capítulos. Sobre torturar a Tsuna, realmente lo he estado pensando y en capítulos posteriores pondré un poco sobre esa tortura.

**Mizuki-chan24: **Hola querida, antes que nada, me leí la traducción, ahora que la autora va a redactar su fic me puse un poco triste, porque me fascina tu traducción y la cortaras, espero que pronto tengamos noticias. Volviendo al review, yo también adoro la relación de Tsuna y Enma, creo que es obvio que tengo una gran tendencia con esta pareja ya que realmente he puesto muchos momentos entre ellos, pero finalmente este fic es G27. Giotto es mayor que Tsuna y a su vez demasiad bello para el pobre moreno, así que, digamos, ese es su impedimento.

**Alexokami: **Hola! Todo con calma, no hay que comenzar con divagaciones sobre esto, no puedo decirte que Tsuna sea malo, pero tampoco es del todo bueno, sólo es Tsuna, así que pronto pondremos que ha sucedió. ¿All27? Probablemente hice algo así, pero pronto comenzare a juntar las parejas para despejar un poco más el panorama y haya más G27. Este Tsuna sin voz es débil porque no tiene su arma más importante, sus discursos apasionados (XD), este proyecto me llegó cierta tarde que estaba ansiando escribir otra cosa, un Tsuna con autismo, pero al final decidí hacer esto y me agrado mucho, y finalmente no tengo otra cosa que decirte que: Dame-Tsuna siempre será Dame-Tsuna.

**Mad Y u e: **Hola querida. Muchas reacciones de confusión me llegaron en este capitulo por lo de Yamamoto y Kyoko, pero ellos pronto caerán, no hay que preocuparnos. Me he tardo en actualizar, pero verás que deseo terminar muchos proyectos, este, por ejemplo, no es uno de eso, este deseo desarrollarlo más, el final está demasiado lejos, así que nos esperan muchos lindos momentos G27, sólo denme tiempo, es una historia que deseo hacer lo mejor que pueda y me alegro mucho que a ustedes les guste como a mi.

**bianchixgokudera25: **Hola querida. Lamento la demora con el G27, se que esta siendo lento, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de poder leer algo de ellos dos. Primero hay que luchar con la autoestima y timidez de Tsuna, luego otras cositas más, te prometo que pronto veremos más de esta pareja. Pronto todo tomara color, así que pronto sabremos que tiene que ver Tsuna y las drogas.

**DiZeron: **Hola querida. Me alegra haber actualizado a tiempo, que tu viaje haya sido bueno y que cuando lo leas te guste mucho. Artes oscuras también es mía y también la amo, ya llega a su fin pero es una de mis favoritas (¡mi primer 6927!).

**anon:** Hola! Algún día haré una historia de Tsuna y Enma, sólo me pregunte a cual de estas dos lindas criaturas pondré como seme, ambos son demasiado lindos, pero ya me las arreglare. En ese momento mi tiempo fuera no había terminado, pero ahora tengo dos meses libres para escribir todo lo que mi loca mente me permita, espero poder leerte en alguno de esos fics futuros.

**Hazuki: **Hola querida. Ciertamente estos dos parecen una pareja, y tal vez en el futuro de este fic eso puede ser beneficioso, o tal vez no, ya veremos. Hibari… que puedo decirte, es mi amor seme para Tsuna, escribir fics donde no son pareja me cuesta, porque siempre terminó pensando en ellos dos juntos, es mi pareja número uno, así que por supuesto que causara discordia. Yamamoto y Gokudera tendrán su historia, pronto sabremos como, así que no hay que preocuparnos. Lo sé, lo sé, aquí es principalmente G27 y me estoy tardando un poquito, pero pronto sabremos un poco de ellos, como pareja.

** 'Nero: **Hola querida. Gracias, realmente me hacen sonrojar los halagos, realmente te agradezco mucho que leas mis fics. El fic es lento, porque no quiero precipitar a la pareja y que la historia sea tan directa y termine pronto, lo deseo todo lento pero concreto. Todos los personajes (como Alaude) tienen un hilo que irá construyendo la relación de Giotto y Tsuna, sobre todo Alaude y Enma.

**D-JK23: **Hola querida. G es un encanto, lo amo, porque es como Gokudera pero más centrado, sin duda la perfecta mamá que Giotto necesita. El secreto esta más que revelado, ahora sólo queda arreglarlo, porque Yamamoto y Kyoko hicieron demasiadas cosas tontas. No me molesta que me digas onee-san, es lindo, sólo mi hermano menor me llama así y es tierno.

**mitsu-chan-R27: **Hola querida. Tranquila, tranquila, te aseguro que todo tiene un porque, toco con calma y pronto veremos que pasa. Enma y Giotto serán los mejores soportes de Tsuna, ciertamente me fue complicado, por un momento, escoger a Enma, primero desee que fuera Kyoko, luego no me lo pude resistir y decidí que fuera Enma, es demasiado lindo y tierno como para dejarlo de lado en este fic. Las interrogativas se contestaran a su tiempo, te lo aseguro querida.

**Kyoko020394: **Hola querida. Ya volví, no hay nada que temer, me tarde y lo siento, aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo que me causo varios días de romperme la cabeza, pero lo conseguí y me gusto, espero que todas lo disfruten mucho. Lo de Yamamoto y Kyoko te aseguro que ya esta listo y más que resuelto. Lo de la voz, todo a su tiempo, no puedo decir mucho más.

**Mirajane: **Hola querida. Tranquila, no tienes que escribir demasiado en un review, soy feliz con que lo escribas y me digas que te ha gustado. Claro, todas las dudas se resolverán, sólo que se me olvide la duda entonces si pregúntame, a veces me falla la memoria (XD).

Respuestas capítulo 6

**nyanko1827: **Hola querida. Sí, creo que algo misterioso se va tornando todo, pero como dije, todo con calma. La pareja de Tsuna es sin duda algo que hasta a mí me intriga: ¿Lo estaré haciendo bien? ¿Realmente fue bueno ponerle una pareja? Yo también pienso en odiarla, pero a la vez pienso que podría ser… un poco diferente.

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Hola querida. Por un momento pensé que no habrías leído el capítulo anterior, pero me alegra que sólo haya sido una sobresaturación. Al principio no quería pasara lo de la nana, porque sería demasiado, pero luego me dije: ¿Por qué no? Y lo puse y quede fascinada. Realmente a veces no importa mucho el OCC, si se tiene alguna justificación (como las circunstancias o la propia trama) entonces todo es perfecto, yo te aseguro sería una seguidora de ese fic (y el sado… a veces es muy… XD), bueno, espero que te animes.

**RenLeed: **Hola querida. Creo que es el primer review que leo de ti, bienvenida. Lo siento por eso, perdona perdona, pero ya sabes, en ese entonces estaba agotada y escribir era lo único que me hacía sentir bien, así que escribí y al final me salió el capítulo. Realmente, creo que soy una autora bastante comprensiva, muchas chicas a veces se agobian mucho porque les exigen actualizaciones, en cambió a mi me alientan mucho, pero como tengo muchas historias a veces si me tardo, así que lo siento por la tardanza, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.

**bianchixgokudera25:** Hola querida. Creo que en este capítulo podría pasarme un poco del 0027, pero también puse una súper escena G27, así que espero que te guste mucho. El chico que jugó con Tsuna es un misterio, incluso para mí, suelo ser muy volátil, así que aún no he terminado de escoger a ese chico, pero pronto, cuando este totalmente segura, escribiré su nombre y ya sabrán a nombre de quien maldecir (XD).

**Piffle Priincess: **Hola querida. Fue una sorpresa para mí actualizar en ese momento, pero me alegra haberlo hecho, este fic me encanta, amo escribir las escenas porque mi mente saca todo lo que pueda y forma todo. Yo también los extrañe mucho, realmente dejar de escribir me puso un poco triste, pero ahora que estoy de regreso me alegra mucho poder leerlos de nuevo.

**Shimizu Maria: **Hola querida. Tsuna es alguien tímido, pero sobre todo un poco trastornado, la perdida de voz y que su madre este en coma es el claro ejemplo. La relación de Kyoko y Yamamoto es justo como la describes, fue una jugarreta entre esos dos que al final les causo problemas, sobre todo a Yamamoto, no se puede jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, yo lo escribí así porque fue una lección, a veces me gusta escribir cosas buenas que dejen pequeños mensajes (XD). Perdona, se que Yamamoto es tuyo, algún día escribiré un fic donde le pondré una chica secreta y la basare en ti, llevo pensando algo desde hace un tiempo y pronto te mandare un PM para decírtelo claramente. Bianchi, Bianchi, esta chica es mi preferida de todo KHR! y en este fic también, pronto lo verás. Enma es mi chico lleno de secretos, no tantos como los de Tsuna, pero si tiene muchos secretos, así que digamos él tendrá su protagónico. En este capítulo aclare lo de América y Madrid. Shimizu-chan, me encantan tus divagaciones porque parece que estamos conectadas y pensamos similar, muchas de tus divagaciones son ciertas, pero no puedo decirte más. Nos leeremos pronto.

**mitsu-chan-R27:** Hola querida. En este capítulo nuevo me encargue de aclarar todo sobre Gokudera y Yamamoto o al menos la mayor parte. Tsuna ama a alguien, ese alguien no lo amo, así que algo ahí anda mal. Muchos secretos y la mayoría se responderán a la larga, no dudes en preguntar, no te aseguro contestar todo, ya sabes, contestar todo sería revelarte parte del fic.

**Tsukiomy JK: **Hola querida. Jajaja, lo sé, el secreto de Yamamoto y Kyoko me gustaba, porque era simple y la mayoría pensó que era algo casi de muerte, me alegra haberlas tranquilizado con eso. Enma es mi as, pronto verás porque, de hecho, en este capitulo ya empieza a tomar la forma que quiero y eso me gusta. Lo siento, el capítulo anterior yo estaba muy estresada y deprimida, pero las cosas se arreglaron pronto y pude seguir adelante con mi problema. Gracias, realmente te agradezco las palabras alentadoras, en ese momento este tipo de palabras me fueron de mucha ayuda.

**liziprincs: **Hola querida. Gracias, espero verte pronto por aquí, un pequeño comentario siempre es muy alentador. La actualización tardo, pero se que les encantara.

**Mika-Lucid199120: **Hola querida! He decidido centrarlo en Madrid y tiene influencia tuya (XD) lo siento por no avisarte, era una sorpresa. Enma no es gay, digamos que es más bi, pero… jajaja, luego hablamos sobre eso te lo aseguro.

**AlexOkami: **Hola querida. Tú fuiste la más acertada en la pregunta, muchos me preguntaron cómo fue que Tsuna entró a las drogas y tu pregunta fue: ¿Quién lo hizo entrar en eso? Enma es lindo, te prometo que no es malo, es realmente muy bueno, no será una piedra, pero tampoco será una puerta, todo se aclarara pronto.

**Lexie-chan94: **Hola querida. Creo que eres nueva, bienvenida en el fic. Me emocione mucho con tu review, fue muy directo y muy cierto lo que dijiste, no podría haberlo dicho más certero. Pronto sabremos todo.

Una última cosa, cuando yo escribí a 'León' no me refería a Leon la mascota de Reborn, fue más a… ¿Conocen Kingdom Hearts? Me imagino que si, Yunmoon estuvo obsesionada con esos juegos, León salé en ese juego, quien es realmente Squall de Final Fantasy 8.

Ahora sí, ¡al capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 6**__ – Miradas y peleas._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>El susurro de la ropa de cama chocando entre si fue el despertador de sus sentidos. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y por un momento pensó que algo se estaba moviendo entre sus brazos. Oh, no era un solo pensamiento, realmente alguien se estaba moviendo entre sus brazos, con más terror del pensado se separó un poco y casi soltó un suspiro al ver que se trataba de Tsuna…<p>

Espera…

¿Qué hacía Tsuna en su cama?

'_Mierda yo… no recuerdo nada…'._

Ese siempre había sido uno de sus mayores problemas, en las mañanas nunca recordaba nada de lo que había pasado antes, casi ni recordaba su nombre, por eso nunca fue de su agrado que lo despertaran, siempre tenía el presentimiento de que las demás personas a su alrededor jugarían con él en vista de sus recuerdos fallidos. No, no, eso era lo que menos debía de importarle ahora. Ahora debía de saber que hacía Tsuna en su cama. Farfulló una maldición y se levantó de la cama, miró su estado, estaba vestido, luego miró al pequeño, él también lo estaba. Soltó un suspiro, al menos no había hecho algo inmoral con el niño.

Espera… ¿realmente se creía capaz de hacerle algo al moreno?

¡Claro que no!

No había forma que le hiciera algo. Se sintió indignado con sus pensamientos, seguro sólo le faltaba pensar que era gay… No… no había forma, él ahora incluso tenía una novia y una muy hermosa, Bianchi era hermosa y sexy… incluso tenían sexo. Así que él, al menos, gay no era. Tal vez sólo tenía un fetiche con… con algo que tuviera Tsuna… Tal vez eran sus ojos, oh si, si había algo que hermoso en ese chiquillo eran sus ojos. Grandes y enormes ojos caramelo, eran tan brillantes que le hipnotizaban, ese niño si que era tierno, como un cachorrito. No, este no era el momento para andar pensando en eso, tenía que saber que era lo que había motivado el hecho de que Tsuna durmiera en su cama… ¿era su cuarto? Miro alrededor, sí, era su cuarto.

Cerró los ojos, como todas las veces anteriores los recuerdos fueron formando su memoria y en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía toda la memoria reconstruida. Tsuna llorando en la tina y el tarareándole una nana mientras el niño comenzaba a dormirse. Se avergonzó, si que su actitud esa noche había sido como la de una madre cuidando a su cachorro… ¡Pero Tsuna era absolutamente adorable! No pudo evitarlo, simplemente deseo hacerlo. Soltó un suspiro, ese niño si que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, no es como si él deseara ser así, de hecho, esta era la primera vez que actuaba de esa forma, casi siempre dejaba a las personas resolver sus problemas por su cuenta, era más extraño que él interviniera… incluso que se pusiera a cantar una vergonzosa nana.

Miró a Tsuna girar en su cama quedando boca abajo, si se quedaba así iba a terminar ahogándose, se acercó a la cama y luego se sentó en el borde, tomó el rostro del castaño con delicadeza y luego soltó un suspiro de sorpresa cuando Tsuna soltó un suave quejido.

Oh.

Eso sonó tan lindo.

Se abofeteo mentalmente y lo volteo con suavidad dejándolo de costado. Miró su rostro, dormitando, quitó algunos cabellos de su frente y luego miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

"Mierda… es tarde".

Era una suerte que Tsuna no tuviera clases ese día, de todas formas Giotto no lo hubiera dejado ir, pero él si que tenía trabajo. Con más sueño de lo que pensaba, se estiro, se acercó al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con un traje gris y antes de bajarse a la cocina volteo a mirar a Tsuna, el chico continuaba dormido, el adolescente se giró de repente colocándose totalmente boca arriba y luego de eso Giotto salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sus pasos en la escalera eran firmes y cuando llegó al final fue recibido por unos brazos delgados pero fuertes, miro la propietaria de esos brazos y sonrió mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?".

"Escuche de G que hoy viene gente de casa a visitarte, mi linda Italia". Bianchi parecía nostálgica, Giotto sintió un poco de nostalgia que fue desechada en el momento que la chica le paso un brazo por la cintura.

"Son negocios".

"De cualquier forma, quiero ir también. Espero ver a tu padre y a tu hermano".

Giotto soltó un ligero suspiro, pero finalmente terminó cediendo. Ambos fueron a la cocina y con una sonrisa divertida ella se burlo de su desayuno, de su gran plato de cereal. El rubio no dijo nada, pero ahora si que le parecía poco desayunar sólo eso, con Tsuna en su casa el desayuno era realmente prominente y variado, aunque ella no tenía porque burlarse, después de todo ella no tenía talento en la cocina.

"¿Siempre desayunas lo mismo?". Preguntó ella mientras miraba con indiferencia su teléfono móvil.

"No… últimamente no".

Bianchi pareció interesada, ya que dejó de mirar la pantalla del aparato y lo miró a él. "¿Últimamente?".

"Tsuna cocina para mí, así que…".

"Espera, espera. ¿Ese mocoso cocina para ti?".

"No le llames así y, sí, él cocina para nosotros".

Bianchi sonrió de repente, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la estufa, observándola como si fuera algo de lo más interesante, luego volteo a mirarlo. "Oh, ya veo. Entonces él ha hecho algo bueno con su problema".

"¿De qué estas hablando?". Bianchi le miró sin dejar su sonrisa, era una sonrisa petulante y burlona, Giotto siempre desconfió de ese tipo de sonrisas, más si la sonrisa provenía de esa mujer. "¿Bianchi?".

"Si tú no lo ves, yo no voy a mostrártelo, cariño".

Por último, ella se acercó a Giotto, se inclino un poco y lo besó. El rubio le devolvió el beso de forma floja, preguntándose que habría querido decir ella.

Él nunca podría entender a las mujeres.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Probablemente tener la esperanza de despertar juntos era algo demasiado codicioso de su parte, pero al menos tenía como consuelo que al lado de su cama seguía caliente, eso significaba que ellos habían dormido juntos y que el rubio no tenía mucho que había despertado. Aunque supo que él probablemente estaba abajo comiendo cereal –a él le hubiera gustado darle un buen desayuno-, él prefirió quedarse en esa cama e inundarse en el calor que le proporcionaba seguridad y tranquilidad. Fue un poco extraño saber que el calor de Giotto le reconfortaba tanto, pero bueno, ellos eran algo así como muy buenos amigos o como hermanos, de alguna forma sentía que podía depender del rubio, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer algo así.

Soltó un suave suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama, después de una hora de estar acostado deseo levantarse y comer algo. Salió de la cama y bajó a la cocina, el cuenco que Giotto había utilizado para desayunar se encontraba en la tarja, sucio, lo primero que hizo fue lavarlo y dejarlo al lado para que escurriera, revisó el refrigerador y tomó lo primero que encontró, un envase con las sobras de ayer, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero tenía mucha hambre. Sin tener ganas, ni de ponerlo en el horno de microondas, comenzó a comerse eso aunque estuviera frió. Su celular, que tenía en el bolsillo derecho, comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó, mientras se metía una cucharada de comida, y frunció el ceño cuando notó que era un número desconocido. Bueno, no tenía mucho que hacer, así que abrió el mensaje.

_**Estoy buscándote y pronto daré contigo, Tsuna.**_

Bien, bien. No, espera, eso no estaba bien. ¿Quién exactamente le estaba buscando? La forma tajante del mensaje no le daba muchas pistas, pero llamarle 'Tsuna' reducía su lista. Pocas personas le llamaban así, Giotto era una de esas pocas, Hibari le decía Tsunayoshi o Sawada, su padre le decía hijo… Pero más importante que eso, era el hecho que ese teléfono móvil era nuevo. ¿Quién tendría su número nuevo así de rápido? En América conocía pocas personas que tendrían algo que ver con él o que le recordaran, llevaba bastantes años sin hablar con los pocos amigos que había conocido ahí. En Madrid no había conocido a casi nadie, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en el colegio se dio el tiempo de hacerlo… sólo él…

Podría ser él…

'_Si fue él… yo estaría muy feliz…'._

Si fuera él sería muy bueno, porque eso indicaría que él le perdonaba su desplante y mirada fría. Pero no lo creía posible, todo había terminado mal, tan mal que era más probable que él decidiera olvidarlo para siempre. Si Tsuna pudiera olvidarlo también lo haría, pero no podía ni quería olvidarlo, eso se sentía como traicionar sus sentimientos, no permitiría nada como eso, sus sentimientos eran demasiado valiosos, lo único de él que sentía valía la pena. Pero había que recordar que esos sentimientos eran los culpables de que su madre estuviera en coma, todo culpa suya.

'_Es mejor que él no vuelva jamás'._

Pero conocía sus métodos para conseguir información y realmente podría ser él, pero si realmente se trataba de él, ¿qué querría? Para Tsuna las cosas habían terminado –o al meno eso pretendía- el día en el que se había marchado de Madrid sin dirigirle la palabra. Probablemente haber decidido zanjar la conversación no había sido lo mejor, ¿pero de que podrían conversar? De lo estúpido que había sido al arruinar su negocio o de lo idiota que había sido al desconfiar. Cualquiera que hubiera sido el tema habría terminado por herirlo, así que era preferible no tener esa conversación con él, jamás.

No sabiendo que más hacer, porque al parecer estar en soledad le volvía demasiado nostálgico, decidió mandar un mensaje a Enma, el pelirrojo le contestó casi de inmediato, quedaron de verse a dos cuadras de Namimori-chuu. Tsuna subió a su propia habitación, Giotto le había dicho que dejara la ropa sucia en el cesto y lo había hecho, ahora tenía un montón de ropa limpia arrumbada junto a la cama que había decidido no acomodar aún en el armario, no era mucha ropa y la mayoría era deportiva, así que no le temía a las arrugas. Su madre siempre le dijo que comprara mejor ropa, que muchas chicas preferían un par de camisas que sus tan comunes sudadera holgadas. Pero ese no era un inconveniente para él, no desde que se dio cuenta que era gay.

'_Mamá… cuando vuelvas prometo conseguir una chica… te daré nietos…'._

Aunque se dijo eso realmente no estaba seguro de poder cumplirlo. Pero era su madre, su chica. La única chica a la que podría decir con seguridad que amaba. Su linda madre, siempre sonriendo, preocupándose por él, apoyándolo cuando nadie más creía. Confiando en sus decisiones y cuando ella se entero de su orientación sexual en vez de despreciarlo le dio mucho más amor, era una mujer maravillosa que no se merecía ser dejada tanto tiempo sola por su padre. Ella se merecía muchas cosas más, como tener un mejor marido y un hijo que no fuera un bueno para nada, un hijo que no fuera gay. Pero no, su perfecta y amable madre se había ido a parar en medio de dos inútiles, hablaba de si mismo y de su padre, obviamente.

Si no fuera gay seguro ahora estaría disfrutando de una tarde con su madre, leyendo historietas y escuchando su tarareo de felicidad mientras limpiaba o cocinaba. Se limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y bajó a la sala, miró a su alrededor, recordando si algo le faltaba o si tenía algo que hacer, pero no recordó nada así que simplemente se fue. Cuando iba a la mitad del camino recordó entonces que tenía que avisarle a Giotto que saldría de casa o él podría pensar que se había escapado o lo habían secuestrado. Con un mensaje corto de 'Me veré con Enma, no vuelvo tarde', se dirigió al lugar en el que había quedado con el pelirrojo. Cuando llegó al punto de reunión Enma ya estaba ahí. Le saludo con la mano y el pelirrojo se acercó con una sonrisita tímida.

"Adelheid a dicho que vengas conmigo a casa… si quieres, claro". Tsuna se puso realmente nervioso y Enma hizo un ademán con la mano, algo así como que no se preocupara. "Si quieres… bueno… ella quiere… conocerte… ya sabes, eres… mi amigo". Enma emitió el 'primer amigo', aunque en Tsuna era lo mismo, Enma era su primer amigo.

"**Claro".** Comenzó a escribir en su teléfono móvil. **"Pero… ¿Ella quiere… conocerme?".** Enma sonrió.

"Es mi prima y siempre ha estado cuidando de mi, quiere conocerte porque… bueno, porque sólo quiere saber quien es mi primer amigo". Enma se sonrojó ante su declaración. Tsuna soltó una simulación de risa y lo abrazó, colocó su mejilla en el cuello del pelirrojo y por acto reflejo este envolvió al castaño. "¿Tsuna-kun?".

Era Enma, era Enma… podía hacerlo porque era Enma. Se aclaro la garganta y con voz pastosa y ronca susurro apenas. "T-también… er-eres… mi…". Para ese momento se encontraba más que fatigado, jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, era todo lo que podía hacer, no podía intentar hablar más cuando las cuerdas vocales no le reaccionaban más, pero Enma estaba más que sorprendido, se separó del castaño y le miro con sorpresa.

"Puedes… hablar". Susurró tan bajo que Tsuna apenas pudo escucharlo, el castaño no nego o acepto. "¿Tsuna-kun, puedes hablar?". Esta vez habló un poco más alto.

"**Nunca deje de poder hacerlo… simplemente que mis cuerdas vocales se dañaron y ahora se me hace más difícil… pero yo ya no quiero hablar, así que por mi esta más que bien". **Declaró Tsuna en su teléfono móvil. Enma estaba sorprendido, más sorprendido.

"¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?".

"**Porque hablar trae problemas… siempre".**

Enma ya no supo que decirle. La cara de Tsuna decía mucho, pero él no podía entenderlo, no sabía si debería entenderlo, pero quería hacerlo. Sin nada más que hacer, no sabía más bien, decidió abrazar al castaño, aunque la gente les viera raro, no le importaba que pensaran que era gay, Tsuna se merecía el confort de una abrazo y él con mucho gusto se lo daría. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así hasta que el moreno fue quien se separó de él.

"¿Listo?". Preguntó Enma, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas, en algún momento la timidez había sido sustituida por valentía para no valerle nada lo que los demás dijeran de su actuación.

"**Listo".**

Aceptó Tsuna mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos, las suaves caricias fueron extrañas y diferentes para él, fácilmente podría enamorarse de Enma, pero lo prefería un millón de veces como amigo, un amigo que te abraza cuando no te sientes seguro y te acaricia para darte paz. Al parecer por la cabeza de Enma pasaba algo similar, ya que le sonrió como le sonreía su madre, era un poco gracioso comparar al pelirrojo con su tierna madre, pero Enma era realmente muy tierno, amable y al parecer tenía un instinto de protección maternal. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

"Vamos, es por aquí".

Tsuna se colocó a su lado y lo siguió, el camino a casa de Enma era por el centro de la ciudad, al menos cerca de ahí. Lo guió por calles, por puestos, por restaurantes y más lugares, hizo referencia de algunos y otros más le dijo que eran nuevos o que nunca había entrado, a veces Tsuna asentía solamente, otras veces agregaba algo desde su teléfono móvil, Enma no parecía incomodo de saber que podía hablar pero él continuaba comunicándose en forma de escrito. El viaje terminó en un gran edificio, al parecer Enma vivía en un departamento en algún piso, Tsuna sudo frió, no le gustaban las alturas y esto era general, pero se armó de valor y subió en el elevador junto con Enma.

A pesar que las paredes eran de cristal y tenía la vista de los más de treinta metros de altura, apenas iban por el cuarto piso, Tsuna admiraba la vista, realmente no era tan malo cuando la vista podía disfrutarse.

"A mi también me daba miedo de mirar cuando llegamos, pero cuando vi esto, me gustó mucho, en la noche es realmente maravilloso". Enma lo miró de reojo. "Podrías quedarte una noche a dormir… y ver". Agregó.

"S-si…". Susurró, sin apartar la mirada del centro de la ciudad. Después cayó en cuenta de que acababa de aceptar quedarse con Enma a dormir, se sonrojó involuntariamente, sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir. **"Me encantaría… suena fantástico".**

"Bien". Le tomó la mano y lo sacó del ascensor una vez este se detuvo. "Adelheid preparó comida para nosotros… uhm… no te lo dije pero… vivo con todos mis primos… son mi familia".

"**¿Cuántos… cuántos son?".**

"Contándome a mi… somos siete". Tsuna se sorprendió notablemente y sonrió al ver a Enma sonrojarse. "Ellos son un poco molestos… pero son buenas personas… y tú eres mi amigo… así que…".

"**Está bien, suena interesante, ellos deben ser buenos".**

"Lo son". Aceptó Enma mientras pasaba una tarjeta, la llave de la habitación, supuso Tsuna. "Estoy en casa". Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos, Tsuna imito lo que el chico hacía, luego el pelirrojo le pasó unas pantuflas y el moreno se las colocó. "Ellos vendrán en un momento".

Tsuna admiro todo el lugar, por como había visto, parecía ser un gran departamento, con muchas ventanas, la sala a la que Enma le había guiado tenía cuatro sofás, dos de una plaza, uno de tres plazas y otro más de dos. En el centro había una mesa pequeña y frente a ella una enorme pantalla de plasma, el salón era realmente espacioso, a la derecha había un comedor y luego un pasillo, y a su izquierda podía verse una gran hueco que conectaba a la cocina, el olor a especias le dio a entender que algo se hervía ahí. Antes de poder admirar más de lo que había alguien interrumpió su revisión.

"Enma, bienvenido a casa". Se escucho una voz proveniente de la cocina, la puerta se abrió y por ella salió una mujer, Tsuna se sonrojó al ver su gran busto, sin duda lo que más le sorprendió fue su aura imponente, era muy parecida a la de Hibari. "Tú debes ser Tsuna". Dijo ella mirándolo de arriba a bajó, luego le sonrió. "Mucho gusto, Tsuna, mi nombre es Adelheid, prima de Enma".

Tsuna asintió.

"Mis hermanos deberían de estar aquí en cualquier momento". Ella miró por el pasillo y frunció el ceño. "Iré por ellos". Se detuvo cuando poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer un montón de chicos. "Que bueno que bajaron, estaba apunto de patearles el culo para que vinieran".

"Tan femenina como siempre, Adelheid".

"Cierra el pico, idiota". Ella volvió la mirada a Tsuna, pero esta vez con una sonrisa. "Chicos, él es Tsunayoshi, el amigo de Enma. Tsuna te los presentare, de izquierda a derecha. Ooyama,". Un chico, corpulento y realmente grande, hizo una ligera reverencia a Tsuna, aunque el moreno primero tuvo miedo poco después se dio cuenta de la mirada amable, parecía un niño, uno muy grande. "Kaoru,". Esta vez se presentó ante él un chico con mirada de delincuente, pero… había algo que no le permitió tener miedo, el castaño hizo una reverencia cuando Kauro lo hizo también. "Shitt.P". La siguiente Tsuna no pudo ni describirla, era una chica extraña, totalmente rasurada con un fleco al frente, vestida con ropas raras, le sonrió más por cortesía que otra cosa. "y por último, Aoba".

"¿Este es el amigo de Enma? Igual de inútil que él". Tsuna sintió que se congelaba, ¡que chico más desagradable! El tal Aoba le miró con el ceño fruncido, Tsuna sólo hizo una reverencia, no quería meterse en problemas.

"Hey, falto yo. Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Katou, Julie Katou. Eres tan lindo". El hombre, alto de cabello negro y ojos cubiertos por un par de gafas negras, se le acercó más de la cuenta y Adelheid le golpeo en la cara.

"Aléjate de él, pervertido". Dijo ella con una mirada asesina, Julie sonrió.

"Tranquila hermosa, tú siempre serás mi número uno".

"¿Y quién dijo que yo quería ser tu numero uno, idiota?". Pero pese a ello Adelheid se sonrojó.

"El es muy, muy, muy lindo, me gusta". Dijo la chica rara, Tsuna se sonrojó un poco, los halagos no eran lo suyo, nunca nadie lo hacía y que esa chica rara lo hiciera le ponía doblemente nervioso. "Eres muy lindo, muy lindo… Me gusta tanto como Gokudera Hayato. Si, serás mi amigo también, llámame Shitopi-chan, lindo, lindo Tsuna-chan".

Ella repitió tantas veces lindo que Tsuna terminó por marearse un poco, pero asintió, un poco perdido claro. La tal 'Shitopi-chan' sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a hacer ruidos raros, Tsuna realmente no sabía que pensar, no quería ser grosero, porque esa era la familia de Enma, su primer amigo, pero estas personas eran raras. Pero al final, terminó por reírse de todo, Enma lo miró y comenzó a reír junto con él.

Al final todos les dieron un par de golpes y luego los dejaron solos en la sala. Enma seguía sonriendo al igual que el castaño. El pelirrojo tomó el mando de la pantalla pulso el botón de encendido y una imagen aleatoria se hizo presente. Ninguno miraba, sólo estaban utilizando la pantalla como distracción.

"Les has caído bien". Dijo Enma. "Realmente muy bien".

"**Ellos son… un poco extraños, pero no parecen malas personas".** Aceptó Tsuna mirándolo. Enma sonrió con levedad.

"Lo son… Uhm… todos ellos eran… huérfanos, mi papá los adopto… y luego se volvieron mi más importante familia". Enma le miró con timidez. "Son buenas personas y me cuidan mucho… los apreció mucho".

Tsuna le acarició el rasguño que había dejado un golpe de uno de sus 'primos', era probable que una parte de los rasguños de Enma fueran por su familia, pero no parecía que lo hicieran con la intención de lastimarlo, era probable que ellos no notaran que eran fuertes y bruscos, que Enma era delicado. El pelirrojo lo miró con duda y luego sonrió mientras se tocaba el rasguño.

"Ellos vivían peleando, esa era la única forma de vivir, así que a veces no miden mucho su fuerza. Realmente no me importa, esto es… algo que a veces pasa entre hermanos". Soltó Enma, Tsuna le miro con preocupación. "Antes eran mucho peores, una vez, tratando de hacerme reír y termine con una pierna rota y varios moretones en el cuerpo, Aoba es el que no puede contener nada su fuerza, supongo que tiene que ver con su personalidad, es… explosivo". Sonrió entonces y el castaño hizo lo mismo.

"**Ya veo. No tengo hermanos, pero creo que puedo entenderlo". **Había que recordar que un tiempo vivió con alguien así, que lo agredía un poco, pero luego se disculpaba, era una persona extraña que siempre decía lo mucho que lo quería, pero lo poco que podía controlarse para no agredirlo. **"A veces quisiera tener hermanos, pero supongo que está bien tal y como está ahora. Pero ahora te tengo a ti y eso me es más que suficiente".**

El sonrojo que acompaño la declaración provoco que Enma se sonrojara también, pero al final comenzó a reír, Tsuna agrando su sonrisa.

"A mi también me gustas mucho, Tsuna-kun".

Atrás, en la cocina, Adelheid miraba a los dos chicos, siempre había creído que Enma tenía algo diferente y ahora supuso que se trataba de eso, Enma era gay y al parecer le gustaba Tsuna. Al mirar al castaño notó que él no parecía disgustado por la muestra de cariño de su hermano. Bueno, estaba decidido, ella protegería a la persona amada del pelirrojo.

Nadie los iba a separar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Volvió a casa entrada la tarde, Giotto saludó a Sara con una sonrisa y un gesto, ella le indicó un par de cosas y luego él subió a su habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta, se sentó en la cama con pesadez, miró en rato a la nada y luego se dejó caer en la suavidad de la cama. Se sentía un poco… pesado. Había perdido un trato, un negocio que le sería más que satisfactorio, había sido un error, su error, ahora se sentía más que molesto, se sentía decepcionado de si mismo. G le había dicho que no era culpa suya, incluso Alaude había dicho que no tenía los elementos suficientes para lograrlo, pero la derrota que sintió nadie podía sacársela. Al final había optado por volver a casa, no se sentía bien como para continuar con el trabajo.

En el pasado, cuando había decidido comenzar con los negocios, siempre pensó que podría con todo, que nada ni nadie podría retenerlo, pero ahora que vivía este fracaso sentía que algo no anda bien con su vida, el fracaso le había hecho daño, no había duda de ello, pero… no el suficiente. Algo le faltaba y realmente no sabía que podría faltarle. Tenía a su familia, a sus amigos, a su chica y el trabajo que siempre había deseado, ¿qué podría faltarle? Sin duda no eran hijos lo que le faltaba, él se sentía muy joven como para tenerlos y no podría ser una simple mascota, era algo más.

No sentía que le faltara algo material, de hecho, eso nunca le hizo falta, sus padres siempre le dieron una educación adecuada, su madre, su nombre era Ángel y lo gracioso era que realmente ella siempre había parecido uno, siempre le enseñó que el dinero no compraba la felicidad, no compraba el amor, tampoco compraría la comprensión. Muchas personas decían lo mismo, pero al final siempre agregaban algo: El dinero no compara la felicidad, pero como se le parece. Sí, eso era cierto y él no podría negarlo.

Pero como decía, esto no era cuestión de dinero, sabía que era algo más.

Sara anunció su retirada y él salió de la habitación para despedirla. Decidió bajar a la sala y ver un poco de televisión, sino tenía respuestas entonces tendría que buscarlas, pero ahora no, se sentía demasiado cansado como para continuar divagando. Era probable que se hubiese quedado dormido sino hubiera escuchado la puerta abrirse y luego divisado a Tsuna. Sonrió, y se levantó de su lugar.

Algo en su interior se lleno, pero él no lo notó.

"Tsuna, ¿cómo estuvo tu día con Enma?".

Tsuna le sonrió de regreso. **"Estuvo bien, conocía a todos sus primos. Son divertidos, pero un poco extraños".** Agregó con una sonrisa.

"Oh si, son chicos fantásticos. Sobre todo Adelheid, es una chica fuerte, muy centrada, es casi como una madre para Enma". Giotto se sentó de nuevo, Tsuna se sentó a su lado.

"**Giotto-san, ¿tiene hermanos?".**

Giotto asintió. "Tengo uno, su nombre es Colonello".

"**Es… ¿Es divertido tener hermanos?".**

"Lo es. Es mi hermano mayor, así que cuando era un niño él cuidaba de mi, jugaba conmigo, cuando me metía en problemas él me ayudaba, siempre me daba consejos, aunque a veces también nos peleábamos. Pero siempre fue divertido". Tsuna sonrió con nostalgia, Giotto lo vio de reojo y luego le sonrió. "Hey, pero ahora tengo otro hermano, su nombre es Tsuna, es muy lindo, es algo tímido, pero es un buen chico. Me gustaría que hablara más conmigo, también quiero ser un buen hermano mayor para él".

Tsuna lo miró con sorpresa y luego un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Giotto pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá.

"**¿Por qué dices que… que yo…? Uhm…".**

Giotto soltó una risita y se lanzó al chico, con sorpresa Tsuna se vio recostado en el sofá y luego comenzó a temblar, temblar de risa. Las manos de Giotto comenzaron a pulsar un par de puntos que le provocaba corrientes de risa, soltaba jadeos, después de todo no podía reír realmente, y se movía tratando de soltarse de las manos del rubio. La suave risa del rubio se escuchaba en toda la instancia y de repente se dejó caer sobre el moreno, riendo sobre su oreja. Tsuna comenzó a respirar con fuerza, al menos ya no le estaba haciendo cosquillas, pero escuchar su risa y tener todo el cuerpo del mayor sobre el suyo causo algo extraño. Tal vez fuera su propia orientación y el hecho de que Giotto era realmente atractivo, pero se fue por el segundo presentimiento, ese que le decía que sólo era cariño por el rubio.

El rubio paró de reír, se levantó sobre los codos y lo miró fijamente. Los ojos del mayor eran increíblemente azules, brillaban de paz y alegría, sin duda alguna la risa había legado hasta el último lugar de su alma. Ciertamente, él era totalmente atractivo, alto, amable y noble. Su rostro estaba lleno de facciones finas e impresionantes, pero lo más hermoso de él no eran esa belleza casi angelical, eran sus ojos, eran unos hermosos ojos. Su mirada era suave, acariciaba todo a su alrededor con amabilidad, con cariño, te miraba, pero a la vez parecía que no lo hacía, su mirada era lejana, como si mirara siempre el futuro. En ese momento Tsuna se encontró pensando si en el futuro que Giotto miraba también estaba él ahí.

Contuvo la respiración de repente, sintió los suaves labios del rubio en su frente, firme pero suave, cariñoso y amable. Acariciando con cariño su piel, para ese momento Tsuna estaba apunto de caer del nerviosismo, ese beso suave y amable había llegado a muchos lados de su cuerpo, a su cabeza, a sus pies y a su corazón. Tragó saliva tratando de recuperar el ritmo de sus latidos y con pesar descubrió que le era imposible, pero se mantuvo quieto, sería una pena separar al rubio de su lado, el sentimiento que le transmitía era maravilloso como para alejarlo.

"Me encantaría escuchar el sonido de tu voz… escuchar tu risa… sería algo muy, muy hermoso".

El estremecimiento de su cuerpo le recordó algo que creyó no volvería jamás a él. Fue un escalofrió de un placer puro y vago. Oh, oh. Esto debía de parar, era un chico y además de todo un adolescente, las hormonas no eran algo para divertirse, Tsuna lo entendía, sus hormonas estaban siendo atraídas por toda la cantidad de feromonas que en ese momento Giotto soltaba a su alrededor. Desde el olor, el calor hasta el sonido de su voz, todo de Giotto comenzó a ser increíblemente atractivo para él. Sus manos, que se habían mantenido al margen, se colocaron sobre los hombros del mayor y lo empujo.

Giotto sintió el empuje, era obvio que Tsuna no podría alejarlo demasiado de si, así que él mismo se retiró de encima del castaño y lo miró con duda. El adolescente le miró con un gran sonrojo y luego comenzó a quitarse de debajo de él, Giotto fue lo suficientemente rápido como para levantarse de Tsuna, era probable que estuviera lastimándolo, después de todo era obvio que él era mucho más grande que el pequeño castaño.

"Si te lastime lo siento".

Tsuna no contestó nada, simplemente se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras, sin correr pero fue rápido. Un poco preocupado por la actitud del castaño, Giotto lo siguió hasta el piso de arriba y cuando el chico estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta él la detuvo con una mano. Lo miró, Tsuna le devolvió la mirada y luego la bajó, parecía avergonzado y Giotto realmente no entendía la razón.

Él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de sus instintos, esa habilidad que tenía para leer a las personas sin necesidad de conocerlas, en un principio, cuando Tsuna llegó, Giotto entendió mucho del chico, como su desesperación por ayuda hasta la herid que tenía por la tragedia de su madre, era un chico pequeño y débil de mente que había sido marcado por confusión, dolor, por una tragedia que Giotto no conocía. Pero ese día no logró encontrar nada en Tsuna, todo era confuso. Desde hace días se había dado cuenta que Tsuna era confuso, había algo en él que no lograba comprender que le impedía saber más, sabía que era algo obvio, que estaba frente a su nariz, pero no podía entenderlo. Volvió a centrar la mirada en la del chico, tratando de descifrar lo que había, pero realmente no podía entenderlo.

Dolor, tristeza o desolación, no era nada de eso. El mismo castaño estaba confundido y eso Giotto si que podía notarlo. Empujó con suavidad la puerta y para su buena suerte Tsuna cedió y le permitió entrar, todo a su alrededor seguía casi igual que antes, pero ahora en vez de haber una pila de ropa sucia era una pila de ropa limpia, de hecho era poca ropa. La ropa que él le había comprado no pudo verla y se imagino la había guardado en el armario. Tsuna se colocó al lado de la cama, nervioso y avergonzado.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? ¿No… te gusta que te hagan cosquillas?". El chico no contestó. "Realmente lo siento… no quería… herirte… o lo que sea que te hice, lo siento". Tsuna le miró de nuevo y negó. "¿No te hice daño? O ¿No… me perdonas?". Tsuna pareció ponerse más nervioso y tomó un cuaderno que se encontraba en la cama, con la mirada buscó algo y luego tomó una pluma, comenzó a escribir.

"**No me hiciste daño. No hiciste nada malo. No se disculpe, Giotto-san".**

Giotto soltó un bufido.

"Bueno, eso me tranquiliza. Pero… tengo que decirte algo. ¿Podrías quitar el 'san' cuando te refieras a mi? Viví toda mi vida en Italia, fui educado como un caballero y todo, comprendo que debería de aceptar las formas de vida de otros lugares. Pero se me complica un poco el contacto contigo cuando me tratas con tanto cuidado. Sé que ese sufijo es de respeto, pero si sólo me tienes respeto y nada de confianza entonces eso no me funciona. Me… me siento alejado de ti cuando deseo que seamos más cercanos. ¿Me entiendes?".

Tsuna le miró con sorpresa, pero comenzó a reír, sus hombros temblaron y asintió. **"Lo siento, lo siento. Lo haré, Giotto".**

"Bien". Entonces algo llegó a la mente de Giotto. "¿Cómo va todo en la escuela? ¿Reborn y Lal Mirch están siendo amables contigo?". Tsuna palideció. "¿No está yendo bien?".

"**Son… duros. Sobre todo Reborn. Pero son muy amables".**

Giotto podría creerlo de Lal Mirch, ella era una chica y era más comprensiva, pero de Reborn no podía creerlo. El hombre era, más bien, bastante peligrosito si no se trataba con cuidado. Era de esos hombres que les gustaba burlarse de los otros para conseguir diversión. Es más, no sabía ni que pensaba cuando decidió que Reborn fuera el tutor de Tsuna.

"Si algo anda mal no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Estoy siendo serio, quiero saberlo todo".

"**Lo entiendo". **Tsuna sonrió y luego su sonrisa se borro. **"Lo siento. Sé como soy, me cuesta un poco de trabajo estar con otras personas. En mi anterior escuela no tenía amigos y la mayoría se burlaba de mí. No podía confiar en nadie, porque ellos siempre abusaban y me utilizaban. Sólo tenía a mi mamá. Creo que me volví demasiado desconfiado. Perdona".**

Esto era un avance, un gran avance. Él había sido sincero, Giotto no podía estar más que satisfecho. Iba a acercarse a Tsuna pero este se alejó un paso.

"¿Tsuna?".

"**Yo… Yo… No puedo".**

"¿No puedes? ¿No puedes qué?".

Tenía que decirle que era gay, no encontraba otra salida.

"**Soy… ". **Las manos de Tsuna temblaban mientras escribía y para Giotto era difícil ver lo que escribía.

"Estaban aquí, que suerte".

Giotto desvió la mirada de la pantalla del móvil justo cuando la palabra 'gay' era escrita, Tsuna borró todo rápidamente y luego arrojó el teléfono móvil a la cama. Era Bianchi, la novia de Giotto. No podía decirle la verdad, Giotto era totalmente heterosexual, no iba a entenderlo.

"Bianchi, ¿qué haces aquí?".

Ella sonrió y se acercó a Giotto, besó su mejilla con calma y luego se dirigió a Tsuna, le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos, pero tampoco era una sonrisa desagradable, sólo era un poco extraña, se acercó al moreno y le besó la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

"Te he salvado". Le susurró y Tsuna palideció, ella se separo segundos después. "He venido a invitarlos a una cita, una cita doble".

"¿Cita doble?".

"Así es. Conocí a una chica linda que quiere tener una cita con un chico lindo, Tsuna es lindo, ¿no quieres venir, mocoso?".

"Bianchi". Advirtió Giotto, no le gustaba que se dirigiera a Tsuna de esa forma, pero ella lo ignoró.

"**Yo. Yo no lo sé".**

"No vas a arrepentirte, ella va a gustarte mucho, incluso podría ser tu novia".

Tsuna sentía que no podía ni debía de negarse. Era la mirada de ella que le hacía dudar de muchas cosas, sobre todo de lo que había estado apunto de hacer. Terminó cediendo y Bianchi sonrió, victoriosa. En algún momento bajaron a la sala, Tsuna subió de inmediato y se encerró en su alcoba.

Se metió en el baño de forma precipitada y soltó un breve jadeo de desesperación. Lo había sentido, ese quemar en su interior que le había provocado ganas de sentir un poco más que la respiración de Giotto. No, no. Se negaba a aceptar algo como eso. Simples hormonas, simple instinto, lo que fuera, incluso podría aceptar que se sentía reprimido, hace un año no hacía nada más que tener relaciones –sexuales- con la persona que salía cada dos por tres, ahora rara vez aceptaba un acercamiento que no fuera por Enma, Reborn o el propio Giotto.

Salió del baño con pasos torpes y se acercó a su maleta, en el bolsillo de la única sudadera que no había sacado, su favorita de color verde con blanco, tomó un papel, uno pequeño doblado en seis pedazos, lo tomó cerca de si, ¿Cuántas posibilidades había que el número siguiera siendo el mismo? No muchas, lo sabía, pero la vaga esperanza de encontrarlo le dio un confort momentáneo. Con manos temblorosas se acercó a la cama y tomó su teléfono móvil, miro el número, luego el móvil. No tenía valor, tenía miedo, además, ¿realmente él viajaría a Japón? Estaba en Madrid y, hasta donde sabía, se estaba escondiendo. El juicio había dado como veredicto su inocencia, pero aún había investigadores que dudaban de él. Tsuna también se había visto en dificultades de salir de Madrid luego del juicio.

Imposible que él fuera a meterse en peligro sólo por una llamada. De cualquier forma decidió guardar el número en su teléfono móvil, por si luego le daba valor para llamarlo.

'_Jamás tendré el valor…'._

Ni siquiera había tenido el valor para defenderlo en el juicio o para decirle que lo amaba la última vez que le había visto.

Ahora incluso no tenía el valor de aceptar que Giotto le había hecho sentir bien.

Realmente, no tenía nada de valor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Haru la había alejado en el momento que ellos comenzaron a golpearse, pese a que habían sido echados de la tienda continuaron con los golpes. No había forma de pararles, realmente se estaban golpeando con odio, o con algo muy similar a él. No, no. Las cosas no deberían ser así, ella se sentía tan desesperada que sólo deseaba que Haru le soltara para que pudiera detenerlos, ¿y luego? No sabía, realmente no sabía que pasaría después, pero ahora debía detenerlos. Las heridas en sus cuerpos no se igualaban a las heridas internas que se estaban haciendo. Takeshi sufría, no quería ni imaginar como se sentiría Hayato.

En un momento de distracción de la otra chica Kyoko se soltó de ella y corrió a ellos, se coloco frente a Hayato, un golpe contundente de Yamamoto se dirigía a ella, lo merecía, merecía eso y más, así que no se molesto en quitarse. Pero Yamamoto era de reflejos finas, se detuvo y la miró con sorpresa.

"¿Kyoko?".

"No lo hagas… ¡Tú no quieres hacerlo!".

Takeshi le miró con intriga, como si ella supiera algo que él desconocía, pero era obvio que él lo sabía todo, era obvio que Kyoko lo sabía y él también. Soltó un bufido de molestia, la tomó del brazo y se fueron, dejando a Hayato solo. Haru no tardo en correr a su lado y ayudarlo a levantarse. El encargado de la tienda le había indicado que alejara a los chicos, ella no había interferido pese a ello, esos dos merecían desahogarse de alguna manera, aunque fuera de la manera más bruta, a golpes.

Aunque al principio no se imagino que todo iba a desarrollarse de esa manera.

Kyoko era su amiga, Hayato era su amigo, Takeshi sólo le caía bien, pero podría decirse que también era su amigo, pero también era el culpable que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieron confrontados y de la peor manera, confrontación amorosa. Ayudo al chico a caminar hasta la tras tienda y luego lo sentó en una silla.

"Lo has hecho, has terminado de arruinar tu amistad". Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el botiquín.

"Cállate".

"De verdad, lo has hecho genial. Primero le llamaste mal amigo y luego le arrojaste una taza llena de café caliente, por un momento pensé que él entraría en estado catatónico, no se movía ni parecía respirar".

"…".

Haru tomó el botiquín y volvió al lado del peliplata. "De verdad, eres sorprendente".

"Haru". Él había susurrado, se veía atormentado, pero ella seguía molesta.

"Nada de 'Haru'. ¿Es qué no entiendes que acabas de pelearte con él por una chica?".

"¡No fue por ella!".

"¡Entonces por qué! Armaste un escandalo en la tienda y luego golpeas a alguien sin decir nada".

Gokudera tampoco lo entendía, todo había pasado demasiado rápido en su mente, primero los había visto entrar, tomados de la mano, y luego se recordaba golpeándolo en el rostro y él recibiendo un golpe igual. Había actuado de forma precipitada, había actuado en puro impulso e instinto. Lo había arruinado, lo sabía muy bien, todo había término por culpa suya. No sólo había golpeado a Yamamoto, sino que le había dicho cosas que aún él no recordaba pero sabía habían sido nefastas. Pero nada de eso había sido por Kyoko.

No sabía porque lo había hecho. Sino era Kyoko, ¿qué le había movido?

"No lo sé".

"¡Y sigues con lo mismo! ¡Antes de comenzar una pelea al menos nota lo que te rodea! No, incluso no se trata de eso. ¡Se trata de que no entiendes nada de lo que pasa dentro de ti! Es suficiente, cúrate tú solo, yo tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. Idiota".

Gokudera frunció el ceño, tomó el botiquín, sacó una gasa y una botellita de alcohol, y comenzó a mojarse las heridas, fruncía el ceño debes en cuando.

Todo había sido muy rápido y de un momento a otro había perdido a Yamamoto.

"Ugh".

Realmente se sentía muy mal.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Él le lastimaba, sentía que le apretaba con demasiado fuerza el brazo, pero lo merecía, ni siquiera quería quejarse porque tenía miedo que él terminara aún más enojado. Yamamoto se detuvo, ahora estaban en la casa del chico. Él la soltó y ella se tomó la muñeca notando las heridas. Dolía, pero no debía de ser tanto como le dolía a Yamamoto. Ella no quería mirarlo, porque seguro tendría una mirada herida y una interrogativa que ella no quería contestar. Pero finalmente lo miró.

"Lo lamento. Kyoko yo no puedo ser más tu novio".

E incluso se disculpaba, él debía de quererla mucho, o lo que fuera que sintiera por ella debía de ser grande para pedirle perdón, sabiendo la verdad. Que ella le había mentido.

"No te disculpes".

"Yo… realmente lo lamento".

Él no tenía porque disculparse… y ella tenía que decir la verdad.

"Perdóname. Yo lo sabía, lo siento tanto". Takeshi la miró en forma interrogativa. "Realmente me gustaba Gokudera-kun… y sabía que tú también tenías sentimientos por él, por eso acepte salir contigo… lo siento tanto". Ella le miró con miedo, temía que comenzara a odiarle. "Pero… me enamore de ti sabiendo que lo amabas pero que no podías decirle nada. Me aproveche de tus sentimientos, lo siento tanto. Si me odias lo entenderé, yo lo merezco".

Amar a Gokudera había sido algo espontaneo, amor a primera vista. Amar a Yamamoto fue diferente, fue como amar y no amar, porque sino hubiera comenzado a estar a su lado tal vez nunca hubiera notado que él podría gustarle. Pero ahora eso daba lo mismo, ninguno de los dos la amaba a ella. Es más, los dos deberían de odiarla, era lo mínimo que se merecía con todo lo que había hecho.

"Está bien". Comenzó él. "… Creo que puedo entenderlo". Kyoko se sintió confundida. "Cuando te propuse salir conmigo para acerté novia de Gokudera… yo pensaba lo mismo".

No había nada que ocultar, sin duda alguna. Kyoko le miró con una sonrisita tímida, Yamamoto sonrió un poco más abiertamente, esa sonrisita peculiar y sincera que siempre la alentaba.

"Supongo entonces… que estamos a mano".

Yamamoto asintió.

"Sí, estamos a mano". Él la miró, le sonrió con ternura. "Lo siento, por todo. Espero que los dos podamos encontrar lo que queremos. Adiós… bueno… sigamos siendo amigos, ¿sí?". Kyoko asintió, con una sonrisa tierna. "Bien… bueno… entonces me voy. Nos veremos mañana, en clases".

Kyoko no agregó nada más. Él sólo se fue y ella se quedo ahí. Ella ya había encontrado algo que quería, pero no podía tenerlo. Pero no iba a hacer nada, porque era lo que se merecía. Esperaba que en algún futuro próximo pudiera encontrar a alguien a quien querer y que esa persona le regresara el sentimiento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se había quedado dormido en algún momento de la tarde. Se estiro en su lugar y miró lo que tenía enfrente. Papeles, papeles y más papeles, tomó el primero del montón y alzó una ceja. Oh si, casi lo había olvidado. Había estado investigando a ese chico y con sorpresa había notado que no había nada de nada. Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba entre neblina densa y pesada, todo lo que pudo haber existido del chico había desaparecido. Nadie que lo conociera decía nada, en Madrid nadie parecía conocerlo y la última investigación que había hecho le había mandado hasta América.

¿América? ¿A qué se dedicaba exactamente su padre? La investigación entonces se centro en ese hombre. Iemitsu Sawada. La investigación había sacado cosas curiosas, ese hombre no era conocido hace, más o menos, tres años, era un hombre cotidiano con un trabajo extravagante, nada más. Pero en los últimos tres años él había comenzado a tener relaciones con el padre de Giotto, con Timoteo. La similitud entre Tsunayoshi y Giotto le llevó a pensar que tal vez ellos compartían un lazo de sangre, aunque fuera lejano. Pero nada de eso había encontrado.

León le había dicho que iba a investigar el caso y Alaude estaba esperando ansioso lo que encontrara ese hombre, León era enigmático, como el propio Reborn, hasta donde tenía entendido, ellos dos compartían muchos secretos, entre ellos las fuentes de información. Si estaba con León era porque los servicios de él eran más tranquilos que con Reborn, ese hombre siempre le ponía de los nervios.

Se levantó de la silla en la que se había quedado dormido, se estiro quitándose el sueño y volvió la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Soltó un gruñido. Tal vez lo había invocado.

"Alaude, tiempo sin vernos".

"Nos vimos ayer, Reborn".

"Cierto". El hombre sonrió y se acercó al sofá. "Tenemos que hablar".

Alaude volvió a sentarse, acomodo la silla frente al escritorio y frunció el ceño.

"¿De qué? No tengo mucho tiempo, estoy trabajando".

"Estas investigando a Sawada Tsunayoshi. ¿Me equivoco?". Alaude no respondió lo obvio. "Bien, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, me imagino que podemos compartir información".

"Depende, ¿por qué lo estas haciendo?". Reborn sonrió. "Quiero la verdad".

"Y la verdad tendrás. Tsunayoshi es mi alumno y la razón por la que él no puede hablar me interesa".

"¿Eso es todo?".

"No". Sonrió. "Pero lo otro no te interesa".

"Me interesa".

"¿Por qué tú estas investigándolo?".

"Porque se me ha dado la gana".

"¿Sólo eso?".

"No… porque si ese mocoso oculta algo entonces debo saberlo, Giotto ya está metido en muchos problemas para tener más". El rubio frunció el ceño. "El muy idiota se esta metiendo en tratos que no debería. Hoy logre romper una alianza con la mafia. Él no lo notó, pero ellos estuvieron a punto de tomar todo".

"¿Acaso amas a Giotto? Que lindo".

Alaude se levantó indignado. Reborn sonrió, pero en ningún momento hizo ademán de levantarse, estaba fascinado de las reacciones espontaneas de Alaude, era sumamente divertido. El rubio le miró con indignación y enojo, con una indignación que debía temerse y un enojo que fulminaba. Era divertido, totalmente divertido.

"No vas a utilizarme como tú diversión. Si ya has terminado vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta por dejarte completo". Reborn no se movió, pero su sonrisa se volvió petulante, enojándolo. "Estoy habl-…".

"Estas hablando enserio y eso lo se. Lo que no entiendo es tu afán por librarlo de los problemas, no sólo esta vez, siempre". Reborn le miró con seriedad. "Sino es amor, ¿entonces qué es?".

"Respeto".

"¿Respeto?".

"Sí, sólo eso". Lentamente volvió a sentarse. "¿Qué tienes sobre ese niño?". Cambió bruscamente el tema.

"Encontré cosas sobre su educación en el extranjero". Alaude alzó una ceja, eso le importaba muy poco. "Y si piensas que no es importante entonces nunca podrás investigar de forma adecuada. Importa mucho, porque él no tiene educación, si él viajo al extranjero él no viajo para recibir educación, él no sabe nada".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Su viaje al extranjero debió de ser por otra cosa que no tenía que ver con su educación, él no estudio más que un par de meses y luego desapareció del mapa, nadie sabe nada de él".

Alaude sabía eso, pero nunca pensó en su escuela, ese par de meses debió de conocer a alguien, por muy cerrado que fuera.

"Comprendo". No había duda, tenía que ver con el delito que le había llevado a juicio. "Sé quien tiene que ver con él".

"Lo sé, yo también lo investigare".

Alaude asintió. Ahora las cosas parecían un poco más claras. Ese niño viajo, pero no estuvo en la escuela por más de un par de meses, ¿qué hizo en todo ese tiempo? Hasta donde había investigado, ese niño vivió en Madrid por casi dos años. No pudo pasar ese tiempo haciendo nada.

"Bien… León también está ayudándome".

Reborn sonrió. "Eso es más que perfecto, necesitaremos muchas fuentes. Los Vongola se han encargado de esconderlo todo".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El desayuno se llevó tranquilo, Giotto hablaba de vez en cuando y Tsuna asentía o negaba. Una vez el desayuno llegó a su fin Tsuna salió para dirigirse a la escuela, Giotto se quedó en casa, aún tenía cosas que hacer.

Afuera, Yamamoto le esperaba con una sonrisa, le pareció extraño no verlo junto con Kyoko, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado como para preguntar.

"¡Hey! Buenos días, Tsuna".

"**Buenos días".**

Yamamoto sonrió, un poco avergonzado. "Nos contaron lo que te paso, realmente lo siento. Algunas veces los de aquí son agresivos y abusivos, te prometo estar más al pendiente de ti".

"**Está bien… No fue culpa tuya".**

"Lo sé, pero aunque sea, espero que todo este bien ahora". Tsuna sonrió tímido. "¿Sucedió algo bueno?". El castaño asintió. "Así, ¿qué es?".

"**Conocí a un chico, somos amigos ahora".**

"Eso suena bien. ¿Quién es?".

"**Se llama Enma, es muy agradable… lo conocí ese día". **Yamamoto entendió que se refería al día en que le habían agredido. **"Además, vamos en el mismo curso y grupo".**

"Eso es bueno, muy bueno". A pesar que Yamamoto le dijo eso algo no andaba bien, su usual carisma se había ido. No es que llevara mucho conociéndolo, pero… de alguna forma lo sentía como su amigo. Tsuna detuvo su paso, Takeshi tardó en darse cuenta pero cuando lo notó se detuvo también. "¿Sucede algo, Tsuna?".

"**¿Estás bien? Te ves decaído… y triste".**

Takeshi se dio cuenta que seguir fingiendo era algo que no podía hacer, no después de que había sido descubierto y de alguna forma que fuera Tsuna le llevó a una paz extrema, necesitaba contarle a alguien como se sentía, lo que le hacía falta. Lo necesitaba. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se acercó al castaño.

"Lo he perdido todo". Comenzó. "Le he perdido y no sé que hacer. Si me hubiera detenido en ese momento nada de esto estaría pasando…". Ya ni siquiera miraba a Tsuna, estaba demasiado agobiado. "Me equivoque, lo sé lo entiendo. Pero él no va a entenderme. Ni siquiera se molesto por preguntar el motivo por… ¡No se molestó en decir nada!".

"**Se… ¿se trata de Kyoko-chan?".**

"No se trata de ella. Nosotros… nunca tuvimos nada en realidad". Soltó un suspiro. "Todo fue… un error, nosotros nunca debimos de hacer esto. La lastime, nos lastimamos. Todo se acabo". El pelinegro soltó un bufido. "Y Gokudera nunca se molesto por saber la razón, sólo lo dejo pasar, como lo hace con todo".

"**Gokudera-kun es…".**

"La persona a la que amo".

Tsuna soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Oh. Dios. Yamamoto era gay. Era gay y estaba enamorado de Gokudera, ¿Gokudera también sería gay? De cualquier forma, algo malo había pasado, ¡Yamamoto había estado saliendo con Kyoko! Esto era extraño, algo no andaba bien. Tsuna lo miró, él se veía tan herido y desesperado, podía entenderlo, cuando él se dio cuenta que era gay estaba un poco confundido, desesperado y no quería creerlo. Se acercó al pelinegro y lo abrazó.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, el calor infantil de Tsuna fue un tranquilizante total. La desesperación de su cuerpo se detuvo, fue abrazador, tranquilizador y sobre todo comprensivo, fue como una llama de paz. Yamamoto soltó un suspiro y abrazó al castaño, esto era, de alguna forma, lo que necesitaba. Tsuna recargó su mejilla cerca del hombro de Takeshi, el pelinegro era bastante más alto que él, así que apenas y llegaba a su pecho. Quiso decirle palabras alentadoras, pero no podía, hablar era sumamente difícil y terminaba siempre sofocado y sin energías; sin contar el dolor emocional que sufría cada vez que lo hacía.

"Gracias".

'_Yo no hice nada'. _No pudo decirlo, pero fue lo que pensó y esperó que con ese abrazo Yamamoto lo entendiera; y al parecer él lo entendió, ya que se separó y le sonrió con amabilidad y energía renovada.

"Hiciste mucho". Tsuna sonrió con un ligero sonrojo. "Eres… muy, muy especial. Espero que de ahora en adelante, seamos mejores amigos".

"**Sí, yo también lo espero". **Se comunicó Tsuna mediante el móvil. **"Uhm… Gokudera-kun… ¿lo sabe?".**

"Él ni siquiera va a escucharme… Pero no puedo hacer mucho, él ya me odiaba, ahora debe ser peor". Comenzaron a caminar en ese momento. "Ayer fuimos a la tienda de una amiga de Kyoko, sólo queríamos comer algo dulce. No vi que él estaba ahí, cuando nos sentamos él fue a nuestra mesa, me llamó mal amigo y me arrojó café caliente. Me dijo tantas cosas que… luego de eso me soltó un golpe en la cara. No pude controlarme, me sentí herido. Simplemente lo hice, lo lastime y le dije que… no se ni que le dije".

Tsuna no sabía que hacer, hablar a él no le gustaba por eso, porque hablar siempre traía problemas, hablar… nunca era lo mejor.

"**¿Y si te disculpas? No sabrás lo que Gokudera-kun siente si no dices nada".**

"Él es difícil… siempre".

Tsuna se lo imaginaba, Gokudera le veía feo y huraño todo el tiempo, era una persona difícil. **"A veces las cosas son difíciles. A veces las cosas no salen como quieres, pero sino hacemos nada por ello, entonces nada cambiara".**

"Tienes razón. Voy a hablar con él". Tsuna miró al frente, tal vez él debería aplicar lo mismo, en vez de pensar en rendirse debería de seguir adelante. Pero a veces era mucho más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas. "¿Hoy vienes conmigo a casa? Podemos comer sushi, trae a tu amigo, a Enma".

"**Sí, lo haré".**

A lo lejos vio a Enma, se despidió de Yamamoto con una ligera reverencia y se dirigió al pelirrojo. Yamamoto lo vio acercarse a un pelirrojo bajito que estaba cubierto de tiritas y sonreírle, se imagino que ese era Enma, los dos juntos eran lindos y bastante tiernos.

"Deja de parecer un acosador, idiota del beisbol".

Su corazón se detuvo por un breve momento y contuvo el aliento. Volteo lentamente y cuando se topó con los grandes ojos verdes de Gokudera su corazón retomó el ritmo. No podía creerlo, Gokudera le estaba hablando, realmente creyó que tendría que rogarle porque volviera a hablarle, realmente creyó que tendría que arrastrarse y humillarse. Pero…

"¿Me… estas hablando?".

"¿Esa pregunta es retorica o eres idiota? ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablándote! Idiota hoy idiota siempre".

Yamamoto sonrió, sonrió con sinceridad y desde el fondo de su corazón, casi deseo abrazarlo, pero haberlo hecho le habría provocado otra batalla con Gokudera y era lo que menos quería.

"Sobre… sobre lo de ayer…".

"Lo lamento… ¡Y no esperes nada más de mi!".

"Yo también lo lamento… perdón, por haberte herido".

Acaricio su mejilla, donde había un moretón, Gokudera no se movió, de alguna forma el contacto no le pareció desagradable, fue… extraño, pero no desagradable. El pelinegro se separó rápidamente cuando sintió toda la piel cálida, fue tocar y no tocar, la caricia fue directa pero no concreta, y al final sintió como si tocara lava, como si la carne de Gokudera quemara. Por un momento el peliplata no entendió y al final decidió que no quería entender nada. Las cosas ya eran demasiado confusas, no podía entenderlo todo y ahora se daba cuenta que por el momento no lo necesitaba, estaba bien tal y como estaban; siendo amigos y nada más.

"Eh… nos vemos luego… me voy a clase".

"Hoy… ven a mi casa". Gokudera le miró dubitativo. "Tsuna también vendrá… y traerá a su amigo, ¿vienes?".

"Supongo que si". Se quedaron quietos por un momento. "Ella…".

"Todo termino… así que no, ella no viene".

"Oh". Gokudera miró a la derecha, ya casi todos estaban adentro. "Entonces… nos vemos, idiota del beisbol".

Yamamoto soltó un suspiro pesado, había sido un poco difícil, pero… todo había salido bien.

"Muy bien".

Al menos por el momento.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola queridas lectoras, me tarde mucho, lo sé y lo siento, en subir este capítulo. Les agradezco sus reviews. Pensaba subir mañana otros capítulos, pero tal vez no lo haga, mañana es mi cumpleaños!<em>

_Nos leeremos pronto._

_Shao~ shao~_


	8. Reuniones y examenes

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

(aclaraciones)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 7**__ – Reuniones y exámenes._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>"Oh. Bueno, si ellos quieren… y son tus amigos…".<p>

"**Yamamoto es bueno, te agradara. Uhm… Gokudera-kun es diferente, pero no creo que sea una mala persona. Ellos nunca me han lastimado".**

Enma parecía tenso, Tsuna deseaba darle más seguridad, pero ni él la tenía, no había convivido mucho con ellos como para asegurar lo que decía, pero realmente no mentía cuando decía que ellos nunca le habían hecho nada, puede que Gokudera fuera hostil y Yamamoto un poco complicado, pero no creía que fueran el tipo de personas que abusaban de los débiles. Enma le tomó la mano con suavidad y le sonrió.

"Te creo". Soltó la mano del castaño y miró hacia la puerta de la azotea, palideció.

Tsuna miro hacia esa dirección y tuvo la misma reacción que el pelirrojo. Ambos se pusieron de pie, la persona que entró rió ante eso, era como ver a dos pequeños conejos temblando frente a la presencia de un depredador. Hibari se dirigió a esos dos a pasos firmes y fuertes, Tsuna se pegó a Enma y el pelirrojo agradeció el acercamiento, los pocos días que llevaban en Namimori-chuu el rumor que todo mundo conocía era que Hibari Kyouya era el mayor delincuente y era de saber que lo mejor era no meterse con él. Tsuna no podía entenderlo, él siempre era brusco, pero no malo, sin embargo le temía. Los rumores eran poderosos.

"Tú. Largo de aquí".

Tsuna no supo si se dirigía a él ya que había cerrado los ojos pero al abrirlos notó que la mirada grisácea del pelinegro estaba dirigida a Enma. El pelirrojo, pese a la amenaza implícita en la orden, no se separó de Tsuna, todo lo contrarió, se acercó más a él. Si lo que quería Hibari Kyouya era golpear a su amigo entonces tendría que hacerlo con ambos, el pelirrojo jamás podría olvidar el día en el que Tsuna había quedado en un estado catastrófico por su culpa, iba a estar con el castaño en las buenas y en las malas. Pero Hibari no era esos delincuentes, Hibari fácilmente podría con todos esos y eso fue lo que sintió Tsuna, ahora quería que el pelirrojo se fuera, algo le decía que si obedecían al prefecto ambos saldrían ilesos. Comenzó a teclear algo en su móvil y se lo mostró a Enma.

"**No te preocupes, estaré bien".**

Enma le miró y negó.

"Y-yo… yo me quedo".

Tsuna miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hibari, estaba comenzando a impacientarse y era justo lo que no quería, que el pelinegro se impacientara y les dejará peor que los otros delincuentes les habían dejado.

"**Te lo aseguro, estaré bien. Hibari-san… sólo quiere hablar conmigo".**

Enma miró al pelinegro, palideció de nuevo, le tenía tanto miedo que no sabía como podía seguir de pie frente a él, pero no se permitía ser cobarde cuando Tsuna no lo había sido ese día. Volvió a mirar al castaño y al ver la seguridad de su mirada sintió que podía creerle. Soltó un suspiro y asintió. Lentamente se separó de Tsuna y miró a Hibari. Kyouya estaba mucho más impaciente que hace dos segundos, odiaba cuando no se seguían sus órdenes de forma eficiente, odiaba a los herbívoros, odiaba muchas cosas y no podía esperar por abrirle la cabeza de un tonfaso a ese pelirrojo, pero él se fue pronto, dejando a Tsuna solo. Ambos se quedaron callados, aunque en Tsuna era obvia la razón, de repente Hibari sonrió.

"… Los primeros exámenes comenzaran en dos semanas, quiero notas… buenas, si fallas te morderé hasta la muerte". Hibari entrecerró los ojos al verlo temblar. "Sé que Reborn te está enseñando, aprovecha sus clases, no tendrás mejor tutor que él. Claro, sino quieres irte de aquí… directo al hospital".

Tsuna tragó, sintió un vació en su estomago y asintió rápidamente.

"**Lo haré. Hibari-san".**

"Bien". El pelinegro sonrió de nuevo, Tsuna sintió que perdía el miedo el ver su tierna sonrisa. "Entonces hoy iré a tu casa".

Eso le sorprendió.

"**¿Eh? ¿Mi… casa?".**

"Así es, estaré a las seis en punto, sino estás ahí te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro".

Sin más el pelinegro dio media vuelta y se fue. El corazón de Tsuna latía con fuerza en su garganta, tragó pesado y soltó un suspiro. De hecho, esto había salido mejor de lo pensado. Enma entró de inmediato y lo miró de arriba abajo, y al verlo intacto soltó un suspiro. Pero Tsuna no estaba tan seguro de estar tranquilo, Hibari había dicho que iría a su casa, pero él no quería que fuera, Hibari le ponía nervioso y tenso, como si tuviera que estar a la defensiva.

"¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien?".

"**Estoy bien… muy bien… pero… Él dijo que vendrá a mi casa".**

"Oh". Enma lo miró, como queriendo decir algo pero no sabía que. "¿En la tarde?".

Tsuna asintió. Aún no entendía bien que había pasado en ese momento, pero ahora tenía un compromiso con… Tsuna soltó un jadeo y Enma se preocupo.

"**Lo olvide… ¡Hoy Bianchi-san dijo que saldríamos!".**

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? La chica fue muy clara, los quería a los dos a las cinco de la tarde para su dichosa cita en parejas. Y Tsuna sentía que no podía faltar, porque ella sabía (o eso parecía) su secreto, era muy probable que ella supiera que era gay. No quería que Giotto lo supiera, la relación que tenían era agradable, el rubio le trataba como un hermano y Tsuna se sentía bien con eso. Así que concluyó que lo mejor era simplemente no decir nada sobre su orientación sexual, con que Enma lo entendiera le bastaba.

"¿Entonces qué harás?". Tsuna miró al pelirrojo sin entender. "¿Irás con Bianchi-san o con Hibari-san?". El castaño lo miró dubitativo. "Primero… ¿Quién es Bianchi? Creo que… el nombre me es familiar…".

Tsuna se sintió incomodo, pero mejor decirlo ahora. **"Es… la novia de Giotto-san".**

Enma asintió, mucho más tranquilo que lo que esperaba. Tsuna ahora se sintió un poco confundido, ¿no se suponía que Enma estaba enamorado de Giotto? Lo volvió a mirar, el pelirrojo estaba muy calmado y parecía pensar en todo menos en lo que le había dicho. Tal vez no era amor, podría ser simple cariño o amor, pero fraternal. El pelirrojo le miró después de sentir su insistente mirada.

"¿Pasa algo, Tsuna-kun?".

El castaño negó con la cabeza. **"No, nada… sólo pensaba".**

"Bueno, pienso que podrías decirle a Bianchi-san que te salió un… imprevisto".

Eso podría ser, pero no le gustaba quedar con alguien y luego dejarlo plantado. La campana del fin del descanso y el comienzo del quinto periodo llegó. Tsuna se levantó con ayuda del pelirrojo y ambos se dirigieron a su clase… Deportes con Lal Mirch. El castaño se estremeció, recodando que el próximo sábado tendría su segunda lección con Lal Mirch, lo bueno era que Reborn no le iba a dar clases hoy, era una suerte porque, probablemente, no aguantaría.

Y como lo supuso, Lal Mirch era una sádica, lo bueno fue que la clase terminó y se fueron antes de que ella cambiara de opinión.

El resto de las clases fueron un tormento, como siempre. Tsuna se esforzó por poner atención y entender, pero casi no lo lograba, aunque pusiera atención no podía entender muy bien. Soltó un suspiro pesado, realmente no podía entender las cosas, realmente sentía que iba llorar. No podía entender las cosas y quería seguir en Namimori, quería seguir siendo amigo de Enma, de Yamamoto y Gokudera. Quería que Giotto siguiera siendo su hermano mayor, quería conocer a muchas más personas.

Realmente quería eso.

Pero las cosas seguían mal, él seguía sin entender nada. Sabía que todo lo que había pasado hace ya tres años lo afectaría ahora, sabía también que no todo era culpa suya, ni de su madre. Tsuna siempre había culpado a su padre por todo. Por tener que ir a América, por luego ir a Madrid, el resto era toda su culpa. El estado critico de Nana… su perdida de voz. El lastimar a su único amor.

El lastimarlos fue su error y se arrepentiría siempre de haber cometido toda esa sucesión de errores que le conllevaron a ese destino. Si sólo no fuera gay, si sólo no se hubiera enamorado de él, si sólo hubiera hecho bien las cosas.

Pero, pensando en todo ello, todo había terminado y lo que estaba viviendo ahora era el resultado de todas sus decisiones pasadas. No existe el 'hubiera' y nada iba a cambiar.

"¿Tsuna-kun?".

Tsuna, que llevaba un rato sin prestar atención, miró hacia la puerta, al parecer la clase había terminado y él no había prestado atención y por ende había entendido menos. La pequeña castaña, Kyoko, se asomaba con un poco de timidez, Tsuna se levantó de su asiento y salió a verla.

"**¿Qué sucede, Kyoko-chan?".**

"Tengo un mensaje de Bianchi-chan". Tsuna asintió, sorprendido de saber que Kyoko conocía a Bianchi. "Dice que la cita se cancela, porque el padre y el hermano de Giotto-san están en Japón".

Tsuna asintió, luego se puso un poco pálido.

"**¿Están en casa?".**

"Lo siento, no sé más que eso". Kyoko lo vio temblar, fue tierno y lindo y ella no pudo evitar querer ser amable con él. "No te preocupes, la familia de Giotto-san es muy amable, te trataran bien".

"**Gracias por decir eso… Me siento más tranquilo".**

Kyoko sonrió entonces y asintió. "Bien, entonces me marcho y… Oh, acabo de recordar. Me alegro que hayas conseguido a tu primer amigo… me refiero a Enma-kun. Me di cuenta que parecen ser muy buenos amigos". Tsuna sonrió y se sonrojo levemente, Kyoko no perdió detalle de ningún gesto.

"**Enma-kun es un buen amigo…".**

"Ya veo. Bueno, me marcho, que todo siga bien. Nos vemos".

Kyoko se fue en ese momento y Tsuna casi suspiro de alivio. Era una suerte que todo lo de la cita se hubiera cancelado. Para empezar no quería salir con alguna chica, para continuar Bianchi le ponía incomodo, era como si la chica le odiara pero a la vez no. Era un poco extraño e irritante. Y para finalizar… le temía a Hibari y no quería que le golpeara, algo le decía que sería muy, muy doloroso. Realmente le parecía más razonable estar con Hibari que ir con Bianchi, la chica le parecía peligrosa, pero no como le parecía Hibari. Era un miedo diferente y que nunca había sentido, si que Namimori le estaba enseñando muchas cosas nuevas y sentimientos nuevos. El miedo era el más destacado, porque ahora sabía que había diferentes grados.

Las clases finalizaron poco después y Tsuna salió del salón con rumbo a la salida, G le esperaba (como todos los días), le pidió a Enma que le esperara (después de todo no se le iba a olvidar que iban a comer con Yamamoto y Gokudera) y fue a la salida junto con G. El pelirrojo le sonrió de lado, Tsuna se sonrojo.

"¿Qué tal te fue este día?".

Tsuna le miró y sonrió.

"**Fue bueno… sobre todo porque no tuve mis lecciones con Reborn-sensei".**

G soltó una risita mientras se separaba del auto, le miró con picardía y Tsuna se sonrojó, sin duda no podría evitar pensar que G era guapo, todo en el era tan… tan bonito y brillante, se sentía cómodo a su lado, mucho más que con Giotto. Probablemente se trataba de que Giotto le atraía, un poco.

"Ya veo. Reborn puede ser un poco… estricto, pero él realmente piensa mucho en sus estudiantes".

"**Lo sé". **Si había algo que admiraba de ese hombre era ese hecho, pese a todo, Reborn no le había traicionado y nunca le dijo a su hermano nada sobre su situación (aunque luego Giotto se enteró). **"Él es… comprensivo y amable".**

G le vio como si fuera un lunático, ¿Reborn comprensivo y amable? Ni en sus más locos y enfermos sueños. Podría creerlo de Lal Mirch, después de todo la había tenido como tutora por una larga temporada, pero de Reborn no podía creerlo. El hombre hacía las cosas con el único fin de conseguir algo a cambio, sino conseguía nada, entonces no hacía nada. En fin, tampoco se iba a poner a discutir de eso.

"Ya veo… Por cierto, te he visto salir con un chico, pelirrojo".

"**Es Enma, mi amigo".**

Ciertamente se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de dónde.

"¿Cuál es su nombre completo?".

"**Enma Kozato…".**

"Kozato… ¿Hermano de Cozart?". G soltó una risita. "Ya veo, así que es hermano de Cozart".

Tsuna dudó un poco, pero finalmente preguntó. **"¿Tú no lo conocías? Giotto-san me dijo que lo conocía".**

"Bueno, verás. La madre de Giotto es de Argentina, así que a veces viajaba para visitar a sus abuelos maternos. Giotto conoció a Cozart en Argentina. Años después Cozart se mudó a Italia, donde yo lo conocí, pero su hermano se quedó en Argentina y, por lo que se, ese chico se mudo a Italia. Yo me mude a Japón en esa temporada, así que nunca lo conocí".

Enma le había dicho que era italiano, de hecho, nunca le había contado que hubiese estado antes en otro lugar, así que Tsuna no entendía bien las cosas.

"**Pero… Enma-kun me dijo que era italiano".**

"Lo es. Sólo que…". G pareció dudar de nuevo y después de unos segundos pareció llegar a una resolución. "Bueno, si es tu amigo algún día te lo contara todo".

Ahora Tsuna se sentía desconcertado y deprimido, ciertamente Enma y él eran amigos, pero amigos recientes que se conocían hace poco menos de dos semanas, el pelirrojo no tenía el tiempo como para contarle todo. Después de todo él tampoco quería contarle todo a Enma. Pero Tsuna necesitaba saberlo todo de él… quería que Enma le dijera todo. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta… pero…

Pero quería que Enma le tuviera confianza en todo.

Tsuna soltó un jadeo cuando sintió que el teléfono móvil le vibraba en el bolsillo del pantalón, G le miró de reojo y lo vio sacar el aparato de su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Yamamoto, el mensaje decía que le esperaban saliendo de clase en el restaurante. Tsuna recordó que Enma le estaba esperando.

"**G-san". **G miró al castaño cuando sintió que le jalaba de la manga de la chaqueta.

"¿Qué sucede?".

"**Yamamoto-kun me mando un mensaje, dice que me invita a comer sushi, pero yo invite a Enma y ahora está esperándome en Namimori-chuu para que vayamos al restaurante de Yamamoto-kun". **G alzó una ceja. **"Enma-kun esta… ahí".**

G siguió la mirada de Tsuna y se encontró con el chico, cando su mirada cayó sobre el chico, el pelirrojo no apartó la mirada, se la mantuvo, aunque luego fue consciente que no lo estaba mirando a él, miraba a Tsuna. La mirada del pelirrojo era un poco… poderosa, incluso podría ser extraña. Esa mirada… la recordaba de alguien más, estaba seguro… ¡Cierto!, ya recordaba de quien, era la misma mirada que le mandaba Cozart a Giotto años atrás. Cuando G notó que Cozart tenía sentimientos por Giotto que iban más haya de una simple amistad. Tal vez con este chico no era tan diferente.

"Claro, ve. Yo le avisare a Giotto. Mándame un mensaje e iré por ti". Tsuna le sonrió y miró a Enma, mandándole una mirada significativa, el pelirrojo se la devolvió con una sonrisa, sin duda alguna algo raro había entre ellos. "Nos veremos luego, no me mandes el mensaje muy tarde, Timoteo-san y Colonello están en Japón y quieren conocerte".

Tsuna asintió, le sonrió con timidez y se fue junto con el pelirrojo. G no despegó la mirada de ellos dos, los vio sonreírse mutuamente y luego Enma acercándose al castaño con una sonrisita mientras le susurraba algo, luego Tsuna sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez estaba equivocado o tal vez no, pero algo le decía que entre ellos dos podría haber algo más que amistad.

"Tal vez… debería decirle algo a Giotto".

De cualquier forma, debía de volver a la oficina.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Así que tú eres Enma… Yo soy Gokudera Hayato".

Enma le miró dubitativo, luego miró a Tsuna y finalmente volvió a mirar a Gokudera. "Mucho gusto". Soltó, tranquilo y sin expresión.

"Hola chico, yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi, mucho gusto".

"… Mucho gusto".

Luego todo quedó en silencio, Tsuna se puso un poco nervioso, nunca se había reunido con tantas personas (que no quisieran golpearlo) y no sabía que hacer. Miró a Enma, quien tomaba agua del vaso que había dejado ahí Yamamoto para él, luego miro a Gokudera, quien parecía perdido en cualquier lado menos en ese lugar, luego a Yamamoto, quien estaba mirando a todos como él.

"Entonces… ¿Qué van a querer? La casa invita".

Tsuna agradeció lo dicho, ya que Enma y Gokudera sumergieron la mirada en la carta y dejaron de mandarse esas pequeñas ondas de incomodidad. Tsuna le mando una mirada de agradecimiento y Yamamoto sonrió como toda respuesta. Después de decidir lo que ordenarían, Yamamoto se fue, dejándolos solos y Tsuna sintió que iba a perder algo más que la tranquilidad cuando Gokudera le dirigió una mirada hostil a Enma.

"Supe que vienes de Italia". Tsuna se tranquilizo, por un momento pensó lo peor.

"Sí, aunque no la conozco mucho".

"¿No la conoces?".

"No, sólo estuve por un tiempo en Sicilia… en Enna. Antes vivía en Argentina". Enma se encogió de hombro. "¿Tú vienes de Italia?".

Gokudera asintió vagamente. "Sí, pero yo vivía en Véneto, exactamente en Verona, aunque viaje a gran parte de Italia, creo que alguna vez estuve en Enna". Ahora Gokudera miró a Tsuna. "¿Y tú donde estabas antes de llegar a aquí?".

"**Estuve en España… Madrid".** Gokudera pareció interesado y en ese momento llegó Yamamoto quien también leyó eso.

"Así que vivías en Madrid… aunque… Tsunayoshi es un nombre muy nipón". Yamamoto lo inspecciono y luego le acaricio el cabello marrón. "Y tienes rasgos de un nipón cualquiera". Luego se avergonzó. "Bueno, eso no es malo, realmente, eres muy tierno". Tsuna se sonrojó en ese momento y a Yamamoto le pareció ver una pequeña arruga en las cejas de Enma, pero lo ignoró

"**Bueno, mi mamá es japonesa y mi padre es mitad Italiano y mitad japonés". **Esta vez quien tuvo dudas fue Gokudera.

"Entonces… ¿antes vivías aquí?". Tsuna asintió.

"**Bueno… vivía en Tokio. De hecho, cuando llegué a Japón estuve en Tokio, luego me traslade a Namimori". **El castaño se puso un dedo en la barbilla y luego sonrió. **"Nunca había estado en un lugar como este, pero me agrada mucho".**

"Esto me deja en desventaja… yo siempre he vivido en Namimori". Soltó Yamamoto y los otros (Enma y Gokudera) comenzaron a reír, Tsuna sólo sonrió. "Bueno, nunca me he quejado de vivir aquí, siempre hay algo extraño y divertido… como Gokudera".

"¡Hey! ¡Que carajo dices idiota del beisbol!".

Yamamoto empezó a reír mientras Gokudera seguía gritándole. Enma sonrió con levedad y Tsuna hizo lo mismo, pero él notó otras cosas, como que Gokudera tenía un ligero sonrojo o que Yamamoto evitaba tocarlo. Sabía la razón así que logro muy bien fingir que no pasaba nada, en vez de ello tomó una pieza de sushi y la metió en su boca. Yamamoto lo miro de reojo y notó que Enma miraba con insistencia a Tsuna y luego le decía algo. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero realmente creía que esos dos pequeños tenían algo.

"**Debo volver temprano a casa".** Anunció Tsuna cuando ya había comido la mitad de su comida.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?". Se ofreció Yamamoto.

"**No es necesario, G-san me dijo que le mandara un mensaje para que viniera a recogerme".**

Yamamoto asintió. "Enma, ¿Dónde vives?".

El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo, como si dudara en decirle o no. "Cerca del centro de Namimori, a cinco minutos del centro comercial". Al parecer al final decidió decirle

"Ya veo… ¿vives en un departamento?". Enma asintió. "… ¿El complejo departamental Midori?". Enma volvió a cabecear en asentimiento. "Entonces puedes irte con Gokudera, él vivé ahí con su hermana". Miró al peliplata que parecía ligeramente incomodo. "¿Te parece?". Gokudera asintió. "Bien, pues esta decidido".

De cierta forma Tsuna se sintió bien, con los minutos y la ligera charla de conocimiento Gokudera y Enma parecían más tranquilos. La verdad era que quería hablar con Enma a solas, pero no sabía que hacer para lograrlo, Yamamoto siempre sacaba alguna conversación trivial que les absorbía a los cuatro.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿qué era exactamente lo que quería hablar con Enma? Lo sabía muy bien, quería que le contara más de su vida, pero también sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta, si quería que el pelirrojo le contara de su vida lo justo sería que él también dijera algo. Y Tsuna no estaba seguro de querer decir algo.

¿Qué le podría contar? ¿Le contaría poco, mucho o nada? Sinceramente no estaba muy seguro.

Cuando el reloj marco las seis menos quince, Tsuna mandó un mensaje a G. Gokudera y Enma emprendieron el camino a sus respectivos hogares y se quedó solo con Yamamoto.

"Él es un chico… reservado". Le dijo Yamamoto cuando se fueron.

"**Lo es… pero también es muy amable".**

Yamamoto lo observó por un par de segundos y luego asintió. El pelinegro no sabía si era correcto decirle que Enma sólo era amable con él, en todo momento lo notó distante de cualquiera, menos de Tsuna, quería creer que era una amistad simple, pero algo le decía que no era tan simple. Él, que era gay, podía decirlo.

"Tú y Enma… son amigos". Tsuna asintió como toda respuesta. "Son muy buenos amigos". Ahora Tsuna entendió que había algo que Yamamoto quería decirle. "¿Sólo amigos?".

Oh. Así que Yamamoto pensaba otras cosas.

"**Soy gay".** Disparó, sin miramientos y sin pestañear, aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios. **"Pero Enma no lo es. Sé que parece que somos algo más que eso (más que amigos). Pero no, estás equivocado. Nosotros tenemos una amistad que va mas haya de una amistad normal, porque Enma y yo somos… somos primeros amigos".** Ahora se sentía avergonzado, pero continúo escribiendo. **"Por ejemplo: tu primer amor. Es amor, pero el primero siempre es muy especial, funcione o no".**

Yamamoto soltó una risita y acarició su cabello, comprendiéndolo. Dos clientes entraron y se sentaron en la mesa contigua a la suya, un poco de la intimidad del momento se fue con ello, pero se acercó a la oreja del castaño y le susurro algo.

"Perdona, no quería ser un entrometido. Pero gracias por decirlo".

Tsuna se encogió de hombros pero le sonrió.

"Ejem". G, quien había entrado detrás de los dos clientes, miró todo y se sintió un poco extraño. Él sabía que Yamamoto era gay.

"Hola, G". G asintió como todo saludo y Yamamoto se alejó lentamente de Tsuna y luego le sonrió. "Nos veremos en clase, Tsuna".

El castaño asintió mientras se levantaba de su lugar, G se despidió del pelinegro y salió junto con Tsuna. El viaje a casa fue silencioso, Tsuna ni siquiera lo notó, seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Yamamoto, en su egoísmo sobre Enma y en su madre (nunca podía sacársela de la cabeza). Pero cuando llegaron a casa fue consciente que adentro había muchas personas. Los autos estacionados en la entrada fue la clara señal.

"**Ahí… ¿Quiénes están ahí?".**

G miró a la casa y sonrió. "Algunos amigos y la familia de Giotto; su hermano y su padre". Tsuna soltó un jadeo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que G lo escuchara. "No te preocupes, ellos van a llevarse bien contigo".

Tsuna no estaba preocupado por todas esas personas. Lo que le preocupaba era él mismo, era tímido y reservado y torpe y no podía hablar; no podía pasarle peor cosa en ese momento. Se ocultó la cara con ambas manos y luego comenzó a frotársela, sin duda alguna deseaba quedarse dentro de ese auto hasta que todos se fueran.

Hasta que todos se fueran…

"**Crees…". **Tsuna pareció dudar mucho para continuar escribiendo, pero al final lo hizo. **"¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que todos se vayan?".**

G se sintió un poco consternado. Bien podía entenderlo, se sentía intimidado y algo torpe, G se sintió igual cuando supo que iba a conocer a la familia de Giotto. Pero la mirada de Tsuna era de miedo, Alaude tenía razón en sospechar sobre un pasado oscuro, ahora mirando los ojos del castaño (que por primera vez mostraron miles de sentimientos) supo que Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía un lado oculto que le hacia débil. Era algo preocupante que no podía ignorar fácilmente.

"No, no puedes. Baja del auto".

No quiso ser suave por ello tuvo que esforzarse en ser rudo. Si Tsunayoshi era débil no podía ser suave con él, sería alentar su debilidad, aceptarlo débil y sugerir que continuara así, de alguna forma debía de mostrarle que eso no era lo mejor. Con pasos pesados y medio asustado, Tsuna se encamino al interior de la casa, nunca volvió a mirarlo en ese transcurso, pero G no iba a retractarse. De cierta forma sabía que Giotto le hubiera dicho lo mismo. G se adelantó al chico y con una sonrisa pequeña le abrió la puerta, fue lo único que puedo hacer para alentarlo a seguir.

G entró primero siendo recibido por comentarios como: 'No te tardaste nada', 'Bienvenido de vuelta', '¿Dónde está Tsuna?'. Con timidez y algo similar a la rigidez Tsuna caminó al interior. Al primero que identifico entre toda la multitud fue a Asari, le miraba con un poco de curiosidad y amabilidad, luego identifico a Alaude y en un sillón atrás encontró a Bianchi con un rubio de ojos azules que no era Giotto. En el sofá de una sola plaza sus ojos fueron capturados por los de un hombre mayor, un hombre de cabello blanco (por la edad, tal vez en el pasado fue rubio) peinado todo hacia atrás y su rostro tenía un bigote peculiar que le hacía lucir refinado, sus ojos eran abrazadores; quemaba con la mirada y parecía leerle hasta el último secreto del alma. Tsuna retiro la mirada tan rápido como pudo, pero el sentimiento de reconocimiento se alojó en sus pensamientos; sentía que esa mirada ya la había visto.

"¡Este es Sawada Tsunayoshi! Tsuna, ellos son mi hermano, Colonello y mi padre, Timoteo Vongola".

Una mano se posó en sus hombros, rodeándolo, Tsuna sintió toda la calidez del pecho de Giotto en su espalda, la sangre le corrió a una velocidad sorprendente y sintió el latir de su corazón en la garganta. La adrenalina, el sentimiento del momento y el susto que le había metido Giotto casi le provocan un paro cardiaco, pero se contuvo y sonrió (nervioso y asustado, pero sonrió). Lentamente levantó la mirada hasta que pudo ver la barbilla del rubio. Fue hasta ese momento que cayó en cuenta que Giotto era mucho más alto que él, el calor corporal del rubio era tibio y el olor que desprendía era totalmente varonil. Oh… era tan atractivo que le dolía mirarlo con la luz artificial (de los focos) a su espalda.

Ugh.

Era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar.

Se removió un poco incomodo y quitó la mirada de Giotto, pero pareció que nadie más qué el propio hombre mayor (padre de Giotto) se dio cuenta. Tragó pesado y se obligo a sonreír cuando el otro rubio (el que estaba con Bianchi) se levantó y se acercó (a inspeccionarlo).

"Así que tú eres Tsuna. No te pareces en nada a Iemitsu, ese impertinente y negligente hombre". El rubio hecho a reír ante ello y luego Giotto le golpeo en el brazo. "Bueno, bueno. Mi nombre es Colonello, el hermano mayor de este chico". Colonello señalo a Giotto y luego jaló el brazo de Tsuna, ahora el castaño estaba entre los brazos del rubio mayor. "Mira papá, este chico es mucho más mono que Giotto; si mamá lo viera diría que es todo un bombón".

Colonello soltó una risita al igual que el hombre mayor, en ese momento Tsuna se vio liberado y quedó en frente de Timoteo Vongola, siendo molido por su mirada abrumadora. Los segundos fueron largos y extraños y luego el hombre sonrió.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, ha pasado tiempo desde lo última vez que te vi, has crecido mucho".

Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, si que lo había conocido antes. Timoteo le extendió la mano y Tsuna la tomó, cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto el castaño recordó todo. A ese hombre lo había conocido en América años atrás, incluso se había presentado como su abuelito; sin duda era una mentira. Justo cuando estaba a la mitad de su reconocimiento alguien tiró de su otro brazo, volteándolo. Se topó con la mirada fiera de Hibari Kyouya y tembló de pavor, lo había olvidado por completo.

"Te dije que vendría a las seis… y tú llegaste a las seis y diez… ¿Cuáles son tus razones?".

Giotto se coloco al lado de Hibari. "¿Qué pasa Hibari?".

"Voy a llevármelo". Fue todo lo que dijo mientras le tomaba fuertemente la mano y comenzaba a jalarlo, Giotto volvió a detenerlo. "Quítate".

Giotto era razonable, por eso sabía que Kyouya no era razonable en ese momento (en cualquier forma, nunca era razonable), lo mejor sería darle un par de evasivas que le parecieran suficientes como para satisfacerlo.

"Espera, déjalo estar aquí un momento y luego puedes llevártelo". Hibari frunció el ceño. "Sólo será un momento, ¿bien?".

El chico cedió al final, soltando a Tsuna y volviendo a la cocina, donde había permanecido (ahora Tsuna entendía porque no lo había visto). Giotto volvió a rodearle los hombros y los dos se sentaron junto a Asari y G, en un sofá de tres plazas, Tsuna casi tuvo que sentarse sobre Giotto, pero al parecer al rubio no le importaba nada, incluso le había dicho que se acercara más para no molestar a Asari que estaba a su lado.

Comenzaron con una conversación trivial (él sólo escuchaba), acerca del instituto de Namimori, todos hablaban del lugar, Asari había asistido ahí, al igual que G y por los visto eran amigos desde entonces. Unas cuantas palabras de Colonello bastaron para que Alaude comenzara a participar en la conversación, Tsuna se entero de muchas cosas, como que era hermano de Kyouya y también era propietario de Namimori, no era director, la escuela le pertenecía, era más suya que del propio gobierno japonés. Incluso hablaron de la ruptura de Giotto y Bianchi, Tsuna se enteró que ellos iban a casarse, pero ahora no lo estaban reconsiderando; al parecer habían decidido empezar desde cero. Después de saber eso no supo como sentirse, Giotto, a su lado, le susurraba, explicándole algunas cosas o agregando algo; de alguna forma no pudo mirar a Bianchi e incluso se pegó más al cuerpo del rubio.

Un poco más de charla y Tsuna fue liberado (ciertamente no estaba tan contento de separarse de Giotto), Hibari salió de la cocina cuando Alaude le llamó, por lo poco que habían dicho sobre él, se enteró que Hibari odiaba las multitudes y al parecer no llevaba buena relación con G; G parecía enojado cada vez que decían algo sobre el adolescente.

Hibari y él se fueron al piso de arriba, al parecer iban a su habitación. Una vez arriba Hibari encendió las luces y Tsuna pensó lo peor, y lo peor fue lo que pasó. Hibari sacó, vaya a saber de donde, un montón de hojas y las colocó frente a él.

"Es un examen prueba. Contesta todo, tienes dos horas a partir de ahora".

Tsuna se congeló. ¿Era una broma? Miró a Hibari pero este ya se había alejado, se había colocado al lado de la puerta, como si le retara a intentar huir, probablemente si tratara de arrojarse por la ventana Hibari sería mucho más rápido y la bloquearía. Resignado (porque dudaba tener la suficiente valentía como para retar a Hibari) tomó un lápiz de la mesita de al lado y comenzó a contestar el dichoso examen prueba.

Por otro lado, Hibari inspecciono todo y quedó un poco desconcertado. La habitación parecía un poco lúgubre, sucia e incluso húmeda, cosa rara contando que la casa era del colorido y radiante Giotto. La habitación era impersonal y la única muestra de que estaba habitada se encontraba en el montón de ropa apilada al lado de la cama y un portarretratos sobre la mesita. Tsuna había sacado una pequeña mesa de debajo de la cama y se apoyaba en ella para contestar el examen mientras se recostaba en el suelo (notó que debes en cuando cambiaba la mano para escribir, era ambidiestro y al parecer la mano derecha le dolía).

Vaya, sinceramente se esperaba otra cosa.

Se separó de la pared a los cuarenta minutos y se acercó un poco a Tsuna, para poder apreciar el retrato más cerca. Era el retrato de tres personas, un hombre, una mujer y Tsunayoshi. Su familia. La mujer (había escuchado que su nombre era Nana) se parecía un montón a Tsunayoshi. Se alejó de nuevo y se acercó a la ropa, eran como ocho sudaderas, cinco pantalones, ropa interior, seis camisas y varios pares de calcetines, incluso pudo ver el uniforme de deporte hecho una bola por ahí. Ese niño no tenía cuidado de sus propias cosas. La cama tampoco estaba hecha y sobre ella había un revoltijo de sabanas, un pijama y la mochila de la escuela. Hibari odiaba el desorden.

A la hora y media ya había inspeccionado todo, menos la maleta que estaba guardada bajo la cama y se encontraba semi abierta mostrándole unos cuadernos.

Cuando las dos horas dieron fin Tsunayoshi se colocó recto y soltó un suspiro.

"**Terminé".** Le escribió en una hoja en blanco que él mismo le había pasado entre el examen, para que pudiera hacer sus cálculos.

Hibari, que estaba al lado de la ventana, se acercó al castaño y se sentó frente a él. Comenzó a revisar con calma todo y a la mitad se dio cuenta que Tsunayoshi tenía los conocimientos de un alumno de escuela elemental (de los 6 a los 12 años) con poco de escuela secundaria (de los 12 a los 15 años) y todo lo que debería de saber hasta ahora de la preparatoria (de 15 a 18 años). Era extraño, muy extraño. El resultado final fue de 91 aciertos. Era el mismo examen que se había aplicado como examen de ingreso y un poco más, sinceramente se había superado, aunque aún no era suficiente.

Tsuna lo miraba dubitativo, esperando una reprimenda, contra todo pronostico Hibari le palmeo la cabeza.

"Te ha ido bien". El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar, las diez de la noche dieron en ese momento. "Me voy. Espero que obtengas una calificación similar".

El pelinegro se acercó a la ventana y Tsuna se preguntó si saltaría, Hibari abrió la ventana y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, se levantó de su lugar y corrió antes de que Hibari se fuera, pero el pelinegro se detuvo sin que él se lo pidiera.

"Por cierto, la próxima vez que venga quiero verlo todo limpio".

Y con eso se fue, saltando por la ventana.

Fue tan extraño y desconcertante que Tsuna no supo que decir, simplemente se dejo caer al suelo y miro el techo. Había dicho que quería su habitación limpia, miro a su alrededor. Ciertamente necesitaba acomodar sus cosas, puede que su tiempo en ese lugar fuera de menos de seis meses, pero no podía vivir en un lugar tan frió, oscuro y sucio. Se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió al interruptor y bajó la intensidad de las luces hasta que estas se volvieran más tenues. Luego se acercó al montón de ropa, sacó todas las sudaderas y las dejó en la cama, frunció el ceño (realmente no quería hacerlo) y comenzó a doblarlas. Luego de eso se fue con las camisas y los pantalones, al final tomó la ropa interior y los calcetines. Cuando la ropa estuvo apilada comenzó a acomodarla en el armario, junto con la ropa que Giotto le había comprado días atrás.

Realmente no tenía mucha ropa, pero bueno, nunca se había preocupado por comprar ropa. Volvió al lado de la cama y sacó su maleta, ahí adentró había una libreta pequeña, la sacó y la abrió, ahí adentró tenía más de cincuenta mil yenes, todo el dinero que había juntado, de los libros que no se había comprado (para qué comprar algo que no usaba ni le beneficiaba), de la ropa que tampoco había querido. Todo ahí adentro. Soltó un suspiro y dejó el dinero sobre la mesita y comenzó a jalar las sabanas.

Cuando terminó de arreglar todo (incluso el baño) ya eran las once, alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación y luego Giotto entró.

"Vaya, ¿un poco de limpieza?".

Tsuna asintió mientras se colocaba la camiseta de su pijama, el rubio se sentó en la cama y palmeo el lugar a su lado, lentamente Tsuna se acercó.

"**¿Ya se han ido todos?". **Escribió en su teléfono móvil mientras se colocaba al lado del rubio, sutilmente se separó un poco de él, no quería estar cerca.

"Sí, mi papá y mi hermano se fueron con G y Bianchi. Les has caído bien, eres un buen niño". Tsuna se sonrojó. "¿Y qué hicieron Hibari y tú todo este tiempo?".

"**Hibari-san me aplico un examen… prueba".**

"¿Examen prueba? ¿Cómo te fue?".

"**No lo se. Pero Hibari-san dijo que me fue bien". **Entonces recordó sus últimas palabras y se sonrojó con sutileza. **"También dijo que quería ver mi alcoba limpia para la próxima".**

Giotto soltó una risita. "El departamento de esos dos siempre esta limpio y reluciente. De hecho, da miedo ir ahí, si mueves algo… Alaude y Hibari se ponen locos y empiezan a golpear a diestra y siniestra… Ambos son tan fuertes y agresivos".

Giotto volvió a reír y Tsuna se sonrojó, a este paso terminaría mareado con toda la sangre que le subía a la cabeza. Ese hombre era ilegal, todo en él, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello y su generosidad. Era probable que Giotto hubiera enamorado a más de una mujer, incluso hombre, fuera o no fuera homosexual, tenía un algo que era imposible ignorar.

"**Ya veo… Hibari-san también es muy amable".**

Giotto soltó una carcajada mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Era tan gracioso leer lo que pensaba el castaño, primero Reborn y ahora incluso Hibari, ese niño era toda una cosa graciosa, extraña e inusual. Giotto nunca había conocido a alguien así. Tomó a Tsuna por la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, le gustaba ver su sonrisa. Luego de un rato se detuvo y ambos se mantuvieron ahí, quietos.

Tsuna estaba ansioso, tenía los brazos del rubio rodeándolo por la cintura, no sabía si lo mejor era separarse o mantenerse ahí, quieto; la verdad era que si sabía lo que quería, mantenerse ahí, sintiendo la respiración del rubio a su lado y el latir de su corazón en su oreja, incluso cerró los ojos, de esa forma pudo sentir todo con más intensidad.

"Has dicho, que Reborn es comprensivo y Kyouya amable. Tienes unos buenos ojos e instintos, no muchos pueden decir algo así. La mayoría prefiere irse por lo que ven en un solo gesto. Eres impresionante, Tsuna". Giotto lo soltó y se sentó en la cama. "No comiste nada, ¿quieres hacerlo ahora?".

Tardo en contestar, sentía los nervios de punta. **"No, está bien. Mañana hay escuela y hoy perdí las clases con Reborn-sensei".**

"Hablando de Reborn, ¿cómo quedaron los horarios? Lal Mirch me dijo que trabajarían juntos los sábados… ¿qué hay con Reborn?".

"**Reborn-sensei trabaja conmigo todos los días en mis descansos… Aunque me dijo que ahora quiere trabajar conmigo después de clase".**

"Ya veo, dile a G para que te recoja después de eso". Tsuna se sentó a su lado y Giotto comenzó a acomodarle el cabello. "¿Qué tal te pareció mi familia?".

"**Colonello-san se parece a ti… Timoteo-sama…".**

"Es cierto, mi papá te conoce… ¿de donde?".

Tsuna elevó la mirada, tratando de atar todos sus recuerdos.

"**América… mi papá me lo presentó".**

"… Pensé que vivías en Madrid".

"**Los últimos dos años viví ahí, pero antes estaba en América".**

Giotto asintió, dejó su cabello tranquilo y se levantó de la cama, se estiró un poco y soltó un suspiro. "Bueno, es hora de dormir. Sobre lo de la cita, olvídala, sino quieres ir no vayas. Bianchi puede ser bastante… impulsiva, así que no le tomes muy en cuenta".

Tsuna asintió, le deseo buena noche y luego Giotto salió. El castaño corrió al baño y se mojó la cara. No, no. No iba a darle cuerda a sus sentimientos, lo mejor era alejarse un poco de Giotto y su abrumadora generosidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La tercera semana (desde que Tsuna llegó) terminó. Giotto se encontraba ese sábado en la oficina, eran como las tres de la tarde pero aún no podía irse a casa, la nueva inversión se estaba yendo de sus manos, dos inversionistas ya se habían marchado y aún no se terminaba de construir uno de sus complejos. Alaude se estaba encargando del trabajo de campo junto con Asari, G le ayudaba en la oficina. Honestamente estaba aburrido, sólo faltaba el informe de Alaude para marcharse e ir a comer con Tsuna.

"Ha llamado Alaude, los de la construcción dijeron que mañana entregarían un informe completo y sobre los inversionistas, recuperamos a uno, pero el otro se negó rotundamente, ni siquiera Asari pudo convencerlo".

Giotto asintió como única respuesta y se levantó de la silla. "Bueno, entonces me marcho. Nos veremos el lunes". Tomó su chaqueta pero la voz de G le detuvo de todos sus movimientos.

"Espera, tengo… hay algo que quiero decirte".

Giotto lo miró por un momento y enseguida volvió a sentarse.

"Claro, dime".

G se acercó al escritorio del rubio y se sentó frente a él. Realmente no sabía como empezar, no sabía si era correcto decirle que Tsuna y Enma (probablemente) tenían una relación que iba más haya de la amistad o quedarse callado. No es que odiara la idea, Tsuna podía salir con Enma si así lo quería, no tenía nada en contra de eso, pero G sentía que Giotto debía de estar informado.

Sí, se lo diría.

"Es sobre Tsuna".

Giotto alzó una ceja, un gesto heredado de su madre cuando se sentía un poco desconcertado. "¿Qué pasa con Tsuna?".

"¿Sabes que tiene un amigo?".

"Amigo… ¡Oh! ¿Hablas de Enma? ¿Lo conoces?".

"Sí, lo vi hace poco. Supe que es hermano de Cozart".

Giotto quería irse pronto, nunca le había gustado perder el tiempo en cosas triviales (aunque aceptaba que con Tsuna lo perdía muy seguido) y esta vez sentía que G le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, quería levantarse e irse a casa, porque Tsuna estaría ahí para comer.

"Entonces… ¿Qué tiene que ver Enma con Tsuna?".

G desvió un poco la mirada. "Creo que… Tsuna esta saliendo con Enma".

Giotto miró el escritorio por un breve momento y luego miró a G. "¿En qué te basas para algo como eso?".

La forma en que le hablo fue fría y directa, como un disparo, G se sintió ligeramente desconcertado, conocía a Giotto desde hace muchos años, por ello podía asegurar que su amigo rubio estaba molesto, probablemente también irritado. En ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro de continuar con esa conversación.

"Yo… no estoy seguro. Pero me baso en que Enma mira a Tsuna como Cozart te miraba a ti y…". G miró por un momento a Giotto, estaba serió y enojado, realmente no lo comprendía del todo. "…Tsuna parece corresponderle".

Giotto se levantó en ese momento.

"Creo que estás equivocado, ahora me iré".

Y como lo dijo se fue, dejando a G sólo en la oficina.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando Giotto llegó a casa abrió la puerta de forma intempestiva, buscó con la mirada pero lo único que fue capaz de captar fue la rubia cabellera de Sara, se acercó a la cocina y Sara le sonrió.

"Giotto-san, bienvenido".

"Gracias Sara… ¿Tsunayoshi no ha llegado?".

"Habló a la casa hace… como quince minutos". Dijo mientras volteaba a mirarlo. "Uno de sus amigos llamó a casa, dice que el teléfono móvil de Tsuna-kun se quedó sin batería, así que no pudo avisarle directamente que iría con 'Enma-kun' y 'Kyoko-chan' a comer a Cake Kingdom".

"Ah, ya veo…". Soltó, un poco pensativo.

"La comida casi está lista". Anunció con una sonrisa.

"Bien, estaré en la sala".

Giotto se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y encendió el televisor.

¿Tsuna y Enma realmente tendría ese tipo de relación? Giotto no podía estar seguro de ello, bueno, nada le aseguraba que eso fuera real. Tsuna no había… no había dicho nada sobre el mismo. De lo único que estaba seguro era que: era mal estudiante, su madre estaba en coma y que no le gustaba hacerle saber las cosas que le afectaban.

En conclusión: No sabía nada.

Se dejó caer pesadamente contra el respaldo del sofá y soltó un suspiro. Las horas pasaron lentamente, en algún momento se quedó dormido y fue Sara quien lo despertó a las seis y media.

"Giotto-san, necesito hablar con usted".

La rubia se mostraba seria y Giotto se irguió en su lugar; algo le decía que lo siguiente iba a ser… serio y probablemente un poco problemático.

"Dime".

Sara fue clara, su hermana estaba enferma, tenía leucemia, y tenía que irse a casa en tiempo indefinido; la enfermedad de su hermana había comenzado a deteriorarla y sus hijos se estaban quedando solos y tristes. Ella le dio varias recomendaciones, de muchas otras personas que podrían ir a hacer todo lo que ella hacía. Se iba el lunes y probablemente no iba a volver a Japón, volvería a América.

Para Giotto fue un golpe duro, desde que vivía en Japón (hace como un año y medio) Sara había estado con él, era parte de su familia, pero entendía que su hermana era muy importante para ella (al igual que sus sobrinos). Se despidió de Sara y le deseo lo mejor para ella y su hermana, también le dijo que si algo necesitaba no dudara en llamarlo, Giotto haría todo lo posible por apoyarla.

Cuando Sara se fue ya eran como las siete de la noche, Giotto se quedó en la sala, comiendo mientras veía una película que ya ni sabía de que trataba; lo de Sara le había afectado mucho. Tsuna llegó segundos después de que hubiese terminado de comer, despertándolo de su pequeña ensoñación. Se acomodó en el sofá y lo miró ingresar a la sala.

"Bienvenido". Soltó en el momento que lo vio, Tsuna saltó por el susto y luego asintió como toda respuesta. "La comida está en el horno… Uhm… ven aquí, necesitamos hablar".

El moreno se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba al lado del suyo, Giotto no se dio cuenta de la ligera evasiva del castaño.

"**¿Sucede algo malo?".** Le preguntó mediante un cuaderno que había sacado de la mochila que llevaba.

"… Sara se fue… va a volver a América".

Tsuna se removió en el sofá. **"No… ¿No va volver?".**

"No lo se. Su hermana tiene leucemia y está grave… va a ir a cuidarla a ella y a sus hijos".

Tsuna asintió. **"Entonces… ¿qué hará?".**

"Estaba pensando en contratar a alguien más. Pero… no quiero ocupar este trabajo si cabe la posibilidad que ella vuelva. Nos dividiremos las tareas y… creo que… ¿te gustaría cocinar?".

Tsuna asintió enérgicamente.** "Sí, me gusta… ¡Me encanta la idea!".**

"Bien, yo llevaré la ropa a la lavandería, entre semana, cuando llegue temprano, me encargaré de limpiar la casa. Ya veremos como nos iremos acomodando. Por lo pronto, yo voy a volver a llegar tarde; así que sólo cocinaras en la tarde para ti y la cena para los dos". Giotto se dio cuenta que Tsuna parecía un poco deprimido, así que agregó. "Mi hermano y mi padre regresan el martes a Italia, mañana quieren salir, ¿vendrías conmigo?".

"**Uhm… ¿Puede venir Enma?". **Giotto alzó una ceja. **"Le dije que mañana saldríamos, no quiero… cancelar mi compromiso".**

Las palabras de G volvieron rápidamente a su cabeza, se desconcentro y luego se maldijo a si mismo. Abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerró, ¿qué le iba a decir exactamente?

'_Oye, Tsuna, ¿estás saliendo con Enma? Si es así, que bien por ti'._

No podía ser más idiota.

"Claro, claro, Colonello estará feliz de verlo, me dijo que en los últimos meses comenzó a ver a Enma muy seguido. Mi papá también estará contento".

"**Gracias… ¿Mañana a que hora saldremos?".**

"Saldremos de casa a las diez… iremos a Tokio, a viajar en barco". Tsuna palideció, literalmente, el color se le fue del rostro y Giotto se levantó rápidamente pensando que el castaño podría perder la conciencia en ese momento. "¿Tsuna? ¿Qué te pasa?".

Giotto fue por un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció al castaño, después de varios minutos Tsuna comenzó a recuperar el color, Giotto soltó un suspiro, eso le había dado un susto de muerte.

"**Ya me siento mejor, lo siento".**

"¿No te gusta la idea de viajar en barco?".

"**No".**

Giotto soltó una risita, esa fue una respuesta rápida y concisa.

"Ya veo, sino quieres venir, no importa".

"**Me da un poco de miedo…".** Tsuna pareció dudar, pero al final agregó. **"Desde que vi esa película, en la que el barco chocaba con un iceberg y se hundía".**

Giotto no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a reír limpiamente. El Titanic era una película de miedo para personas que rápidamente caían en fobias, su primo le tenía miedo al mar por esa película.

"No te preocupes, será un viaje corto, nada de Iceberg ni nada de eso. Es un viaje muy seguro".

No muy seguro Tsuna asintió, se levantó del sofá y trastabillo un poco, Giotto se levantó para ayudarlo a caminar, se dirigieron a la cocina donde dejó al castaño mientras él se disponía a calentar la comida que Sara había hecho antes de marcharse; realmente la iba a extrañar mucho.

"Supongo que el mar también te da miedo". Preguntó Giotto y Tsuna asintió. "¿Sabes nadar?". Con pena, Tsuna cabeceo en forma negativa. "Ya veo, mantendré un ojo en ti, no quiero que vayas a tener un accidente".

Tsuna hizo un ligero mohín con los labios, como si se hubiera ofendido, Giotto soltó una risita y volvió con un plato lleno de ravioles con salsa de tomate y quien sabe que más cosas. Tsuna pico uno con el tenedor y luego miró a Giotto. Para sorpresa del rubio el castaño le extendió el tenedor y abrió la boca.

"Quieres que… ¿lo coma?". Tsuna asintió. "Acabo de comer…". La mirada de Tsuna se volvió insistente. "De verdad… ya…".

"**Te gustan… Se que te gustan mucho".**

Giotto alzó una ceja, desconcertado, pero finalmente sonrió.

"¿Qué te hace creer eso?".

Tsuna miró al lado, sin bajar el tenedor, lego enfocó la mirada en su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.

"**Intuición".**

Aunque le dio gracia, esta vez Giotto no rió. "Tienes razón, me gustan mucho. Pero acabo de comer". Tsuna continuó mirándolo. "Bien, bien, lo comeré, pero sólo uno".

Y ese uno se volvió en compartir un plato con Tsuna. Giotto era el tipo de persona quisquillosa que odiaba compartir cubiertos, vasos, platos e incluso pasta de dientes; simplemente no le gustaba compartir algo que sabía que había sido tocado por los dedos o por la boca de otra persona. Pero esta vez no le importó, Tsuna le ofrecía un poco y luego el castaño comía otro poco, siempre con el mismo tenedor. Cuando el plato se terminó Giotto estaba más que satisfecho.

Después de hablar un poco de lo de Sara y luego lo del viaje de mañana ambos se fueron a dormir, Tsuna le deseo una buena noche y luego entró a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación, Giotto se dio una ducha, salió y se puso el pijama. Cuando dieron las doce de la noche aún no se había dormido, pensando aún en lo dicho por G.

No podía creerle, pero… recordó a Cozart, un buen amigo que, sinceramente, extrañaba mucho. Pero después de recibir una declaración de su amigo pelirrojo no lo había visto, Cozart había querido mantener distancia pese a que Giotto quería que todo continuara tal y como era. Tampoco podía olvidar que su amigo había tenido muchas novias, incluso Bianchi había salido con él por un tiempo, aún ahora no podía entenderlo.

Pero si Tsuna correspondía a Enma… ¿Tsuna era gay? Bueno, no es como si pudiera asegurarlo, Tsuna era… pues un chico lindo y tierno, un poco evasivo y tímido… y…

Se levantó precipitadamente de la cama.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Tsuna siempre estaba rojo, incluso Giotto llegó a pensar que era algo de nacimiento, pero tal vez sus sonrojos fueran por vergüenza… por…

"Basta".

Se recriminó. No podía pensar eso de Tsuna, el castaño no le había dado pruebas suficientes para afirmarlo, de hecho, Giotto se negaba a pensarlo. Si Tsuna no se lo decía personalmente entonces no iba a creer nada de lo que los otros pudieran decirle.

Giotto odiaba a las personas que juzgaban sin si quiera una explicación, él se negaba a ser parte de ese montón que él detestaba. Puede que G hubiera mal interpretado algo, Tsuna era tímido y siempre mandaba miradas cargadas de algo similar al desconcierto y la incomodidad, por lo que recordaba de Enma, el pelirrojo no era tan diferente.

Si, lo probable es que G se hubiera confundido.

Esperando que esos pensamientos se fueran de su cabeza, Giotto se quedó dormido.

.

* * *

><p><em>Espero ansiosa el próximo capítulo (viaje en barco, con un Tsuna torpe y un Giotto confundido), es probable que pronto Giotto se entere que Tsuna es gay.<em>

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Hola! Primero, gracias por las felicitaciones. La persona que no se atreve a marcar a Tsuna le conoceremos pronto, sólo faltan un par de sucesos que están programados para el próximo capitulo y luego de eso saldrá. Lo espero ansiosamente (incluso a mi me emociona escribir eso XD).

**Piffle Priincess: **Hola! Gracias por las felicitaciones. Realmente yo no sé porque me gustó tanto el 1827, es… algo tan genial, Tsuna tan lindo y Hibari tan sexy (*¬*). Bueno, tienes razón, para qué hablar de esos dos cuando estamos en un fic G27. Bianchi es mala, incluso en el anime/manga ella siempre trata a Tsuna como un mocoso, lo ignora e incluso trato de matarlo, por eso aquí es así, realmente ella es la más canon de KHR! Así que, de cierta forma ella tendrá su fin en esta historia, claro, cuando termine con Giotto (falta un tanto).

**Lexie-chan94: **Hola! Ciertamente, Giotto le va a tomar su tiempo enterarse que siente algo por Tsuna (a parte de hermandad y cariño). Reborn y Alaude pueden ser un buen equipo, pero no tan bueno contando que Giotto no quiere que nadie se meta con el pasado de Tsuna, luego veremos por qué digo eso. Por un momento yo quería que Alaude estuviera enamorado de Giotto, pero luego me reserve y decidí que no fuera así, si hay algo que todos los guardianes tenían en común era que admiraban a Giotto, así que decidí que aquí no fuera tan diferente. La mafia es algo tentador y que no puede faltar, pero no, no es tanto en este fic.

**MissDinosaur: **Hola. Gracias por las felicitaciones (claro, ya tengo 19 añitos!) El capítulo pasado fue un capítulo dedicado a Tsuna, ahora me centre en él y Enma y a su vez en los sentimientos que Giotto tiene por él o que tendrá. Espero que no me maten por poner demasiado 0027, pero el próximo capítulo tendrá G27 de montones.

**Emina Minami: **Hola! Primero que nada, ese poema fue muy lindo, realmente te lo agradezco (estaba muy conmovida, tanto que tuve que mostrárselo a mi mamá). Creo que si es el primer review, gracias por eso. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, espero poder leerte otra vez (no importa si no es seguido, pero me alegraría). De nuevo, gracias por el poema, me gustó mucho.

**usagi grecia desu: **Hola! Las pistas son muy claras y a la vez confusas, dejémoslo así por el momento (XD). Tsuna estaba un poco contento cuando supo que Yamamoto era gay, porque conocer a chicos gay que lo acepten abiertamente no es algo fácil de encontrar, digamos que se siente identificado. Me alegra mucho que el fic te haya alegrado el día.

**mitsu-chan-R27: **Hola! Gracias por las felicitaciones. Por el momento, la relación de Tsuna y Giotto va a congelarse en una relación cariñosa y tierna y con un poco de toqueteo (intencionado o no, pero habrá). Enma y Tsuna estarán muy similares, sin la parte del toqueteo (ya que ellos si que son sólo amigos) y como lo dices, ellos dos darán mucho que pensar, sobre todo en Giotto (como lo vimos en este capítulo). Yamamoto y Gokudera los haré avanzar, un poco lento, pero seguro, Gokudera se está mostrando susceptible y se deja llevar al igual que Yamamoto. Sólo queda esperar a ver que tiene Yunmoon para este fic.

**Tsukiomy JK: **Hola querida, primero que nada, gracias por las felicitaciones y segundo, sabía que eras D-JK23 o al menos lo intuía, pero gracias por afirmarlo. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, lo cierto es que yo cuando escribo también me siento identificado con Tsuna (XD). Bianchi lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, sólo espera los próximos capítulos, ella será una puerta para la relación de Giotto y Tsuna (aunque no lo parezca). Giotto y Tsuna están comenzando su relación, por eso aún no pasara nada, en este capítulo apenas ha pasado tres semanas desde que se conocen y Enma ha logrado más que Giotto, pero pronto veremos que Giotto podrá ser mucho más.

**binachixgokudera25: **Hola querida, gracias por las felicitaciones y no te preocupes, espero el lindo regalo (realmente me emociono leer que harías una portada para alguno de mis fics). La parte delos shimon pensaba cortarla, porque primero no me pareció necesario, luego me di cuenta que sería un desperdició, contando a Shitopi-chan. La situación de Tsuna es algo que se mostrara, en algún momento, Reborn y Alaude serán los encargados en sacar todo a la luz.

**liziprincsama:** Hola querida ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! (Muy, muy atrasado) Perdona por no actualizar antes, pero no pude, escribir un capítulo tan largo es muy tardado para mí. Espero que te guste el capítulo, ya luego me cuentas que te pareció, lo escribí como un regalo atrasado para ti y para mí.

**kurotsuki-tania1827: **Hola! Tsuna iba a decirle a Giotto que era gay, pero Bianchi llegó y se interpuso, no la odies, ella es una chica mala y bueno, sobre todo buena. El acercamiento de Giotto fue más inconsciente que consciente, pero si que me dejo muy satisfecha, sobre todo por como terminó Tsuna (todo abochornado y tímido XD).

**Mika-Lucid199120: **Hola querida, gracias por las felicitaciones (me lo pase bien, aunque triste porque no me dejaron tocar ninguna computadora en todo el día). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, no odies a Bianchi, verás que no es tan mala, sólo es un poco… jajaja, no si ni que decir, pero no es mala, te lo aseguro.

**AlexOkami: **Hola! La verdad, es que quise poner algo malo en Giotto, me gustó mucho lo que decidí al final, que tuviera falta de memoria en la mañana, lo cierto es que yo sufro eso, no tan extremo como lo puse con Giotto, pero me pasa a veces (una vez me desperté en casa de una amiga y realmente no tenía ni idea de que hacía ahí, luego recordé que habíamos ido a un concierto XD). Todas las relaciones ya son evidentes, ahora sólo falta ponerlas, con Enma… él tiene un papel que me encanta, un papel que en este capítulo se desarrollo muy bien.

**Izumi. Yami. DEAD. END : **Hola querida, bienvenida al fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también soy de las que me aburro muy rápido con capítulos largos, por eso intento no aburrirlos, si se que los voy a aburrir les avisare. Gracias, todavía siento que me falta mucho pero se que voy por buen camino. El lemon es futuro, cuando la relación haya avanzado un poco más, después de todo Tsuna ya ha asegurado que tuvo relaciones con alguien en el pasado. Bueno, con respecto a cuantos capítulos van a haber, no estoy segura, pero son más de 10, incluso más de 20, pero aún no estoy segura, así que no te preocupes, esto a penas va comenzando.

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Hola querida, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, pero me alegra más saber que pronto subirás un 10027, realmente lo estoy ansiando (*¬*), yo también quiero escribir un 10027, es que Byakuran… es tan… jajaja, simplemente me deja babeando es tan malo y sexy (me encantan malos y sexys). Avísame cuando el fic este arriba, quiero leerlo.

**Mizuki-chan24: **Hola querida. Jajaja, no pudiste decirlo mejor, el Dame-equipo con su súper encanto, ellos dos me encantan. Giotto esta cayendo lentamente por Tsuna, es que… ¿Quién no puede quererlo? Tsuna es tan… tan lindo y tierno y esponjoso (XD).

**Shimizu Maria: **Hola querida, gracias por las felicitaciones… amo tus reviews, seguro si ocupas los 10000 (?) caracteres que te deja ocupar fanficion. Ciertamente Tsuna tiene un pasado muy escondido, no quiere decirle a nadie, mucho menos a Giotto porque siente que podría ser una carga, es un chico que piensa en todos e incluso en si mismo, lo vimos en este capitulo, cuando quería que Enma le contara todo pero él no quería decirle nada sobre si mismo. Giotto lo ve como un hermanito y eso no va a cambiar, aunque en este capitulo parezca que quiere a Tsuna no lo es así, simplemente tiene celos de hermano, yo los tengo con mis hermanos, no dudo que Giotto los sienta por Tsuna. Como lo has dicho, Bianchi hizo algo bueno al meterse justo cuando Tsuna iba a decir que era gay, no es que Giotto odie a los gay, simplemente que podría haber estado incomodo al lado de Tsuna, aún no era el momento. En esta capitulo no mostré a Alaude y a Reborn, en el próximo se mostraran con más información. Nos leeremos pronto. P.D: He pensado en contestar tus reviews de la forma correcta, para que puede decirte más cosas sin que los demás se enteren XD.

**Mad Y U E:** Hola querida, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo. Si, lo de Kyoko y Yamamoto terminó, pero el lado positivo es que Gokudera ya nota más a Yamamoto. La historia si que va a ser larga, me gustan las historias largas (XD). La mayoría ya intuye quien busca a Tsuna, así que… tal vez si que diste en el blanco. Gracias, si que estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones (XD).

_He pensado en comenzar a contestar sus reviews de la forma correcta, pero la verdad es que me da un poco de pereza, mejor ustedes díganme, esta forma de responder reviews les molesta o no, si es así comenzara a contestar los reviews por medio de PM._

_Me despido chicas._

_Shao~ shao~_


	9. Agua y confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

(aclaraciones)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 8**__ – Agua y confesiones._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna no mentía, la película 'Titanic' era la favorita de su madre, la había vista tantas veces que casi podía recordar cada dialogo a la perfección (su madre la tenía que ver al menos una vez a la semana para tener el animo que siempre tenía). Esa película era amada por un montón de chicas y mujeres mayores, era un drama bonito con un final 'inolvidablemente'. A él (en lo particular) le había hecho experimentar miedo, desesperación y angustia. Aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza cuando Jack caía lentamente a la profundidad del mar y Rose lloraba desconsolada por la perdida de su más grande amor (al principió pensó que sería único, pero ella se caso al final). Vaya tragedia llena de lágrimas y amor pasional, toda esa composición era digna de un poeta.<p>

…

¡Tonterías!

Esa película no era más que un melodrama que te metía terror desde el primer momento (descontando la primera escena de DiCaprio jugando cartas, era irresistiblemente guapo en esa película y pocos podían negarlo), ese monstruo metálico era algo bizarro y tenebroso, clara muestra de una película de terror. Tsuna nunca se metería en esa clase de cosas. Jamás.

Bueno, ahora no era tan grande, de hecho… el barco (o crucero o yate o rayos fuera porque no sabía distinguir) era bonito, totalmente blanco y con un ambiente acogedor y elegante, le habían dicho que pertenecía a los Vongola (patrimonio de Timoteo, Colonello y Giotto). Pero estaba tan aterrado que no podía disfrutarlo, estaba temblando de miedo, estaba asustado y aterrado, quería correr a cualquier lado con tal de bajar de ese barco, sólo quería huir. Giotto le había preguntado antes de subir si estaba seguro de ir…

¡Claro que no lo estaba!

Pero… Enma se había mostrado muy animado con la idea y Giotto tenía esa sonrisa que lo hechizaba; simplemente se le había hecho imposible negarse a ir. Ugh. Realmente quería bajarse, sentía que iba a perder el desayuno (tal vez ya lo había perdido junto con la cena del día anterior) y el estomago, estaba tan mareado que no entendía como los otros estaban tan felices y tranquilos. Deseaba que todo terminara de una buena vez, pero habían salido del puerto hace menos de media hora y el viaje terminaría hasta después del atardecer. Faltaba mucho para el atardecer contando que los días eran más largos, estaban entrando en verano. Sin duda alguna debió de haber fingido una enfermedad y esperar en casa, viendo televisión y haciendo algo que no tuviera que ver con viajar en barco, el mar era bonito y todo… pero…

"¿Te sientes mejor, Tsuna-kun?".

Lo bueno era que Enma estaba con él, no se habían separado desde que el barco había zarpado. El pelirrojo se mostraba servicial y le sujetaba con cuidado para que no callera por su mareo constante. El buen Enma, sin duda alguna ahora sentía que lo quería aún más que antes.

Enma y Adelheid (quien había dado permiso al pelirrojo pero no lo había dejado ir solo) habían llegado a casa de Giotto a las ocho de la mañana, a esa hora Giotto ni siquiera se había despertado… el encargado de despertarlo fue (obviamente) el pequeño y adorable castaño… Tsuna jamás volvería a despertar a Giotto… el rubio se había despertado agitado y le había preguntado quién era, qué hacía en su habitación y si le había hecho 'algo'. Había sido perturbador y Tsuna no deseaba volver a enfrentar al rubio y a sus arrebatados. En fin.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado todos les estaban esperando, Asari y Yamamoto; Gokudera, G y Bianchi; Alaude y Hibari (él estaba muy apartado y nunca se había acercado al resto); y por último Colonello y Timoteo. Al parecer habían invitado a más personas, (Kyoko y sus dos hermanos; Knuckle y Ryohei… Lal Mirch y Reborn) pero no habían podido ir (realmente estaba feliz de que Reborn no hubiera ido).

Luego de subir todo había sido horrible, un mareo infernal le había atacado sin piedad desde el primer momento. Adelheid le llevó un vaso lleno de agua y arrojó unas pastillas efervescentes y se lo dio, Tsuna la miro significativamente y Enma le sonrió.

"No te preocupes, esas pastillas sirven para el mareo. Adelheid me las da cuando vamos en auto, yo también me mareo". Soltó con un sonrojo de vergüenza, Tsuna asintió y tomó el vaso. "Tómalo todo".

Después de tomar eso, lo llevaron a una especia de living, Giotto llegó en ese momento con una toalla húmeda, se sentó a un lado del castaño y comenzó a secarle el sudor provocado por el calor del momento y las arcadas que había tenido desde que el viaje había comenzado. Sin notarlo Tsuna se recargó sobre el pecho del rubio, el calor le gustó mucho y las pastillas comenzaron a hacer su efecto adormeciéndolo un poco.

"Creo que ya se siente mejor". Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa. "Entonces… ¿Jugamos un partido de volibol?".

Gokudera frunció el ceño. "Tú sólo piensas en tus estúpidos deportes… ¡No puedes esperar un momento idiota del beisbol!".

Los juegos comenzaron en ese momento, Gokudera y Yamamoto comenzaron a jugar volibol mientras que G, Alaude, Colonello y Giotto jugaban póker. Asari y Bianchi se fueron con Timoteo y (extrañamente) Hibari y Adelheid comenzaron a hablar y después a luchar y de nuevo hablar. Enma y Tsuna se quedaron en la sombra mientas bebían y comían aperitivos.

"Gracias por invitarme… hace tiempo que no veía a Colonello y el señor Timoteo". Le dijo Enma mientras bebía de su piña colada. Tsuna asintió.

"**Me alegra, pero… ¿Por qué no vinieron todos tus hermanos?".**

Enma se encogió de hombros. "No quisieron, dijeron que tenían mejores cosas que hacer que… estar con Giotto-san y su 'enérgica familia'…". Tsuna sonrió, era seguro que no hubieran dicho esas palabras. "Tsuna-kun… en el mensaje que me enviaste antes… dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo muy importante… ¿Pasa algo?".

La cara de preocupación genuina de Enma le altero un poco y le puso nervioso, ¿realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? No. Ya lo había decidido. No iba a pensar más en eso, confiaba en Enma y deseaba que Enma confiara en él, deseaba saberlo todo del pelirrojo, eso de la amistad podía ser un poco egoísta, pero… Enma era su primer amigo y quería confiar en él. Así que para lograrlo decidió que lo mejor era que fuera él quien diera el primer paso y le contara a Enma eso que no podía contarle a nadie.

"**Enma… quiero hablarte de lo que sucedió hace tres años". **El pelirrojo pareció no entender mucho de que hablaba, porque elevó una ceja y le miraba confundido. **"Me refiero a que: deseo contarte todo de mi… confió en ti".**

Enma lo miró con genuina sorpresa y luego sonrió y asintió enérgicamente. Miró a todas direcciones y señalo la popa con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

"Vamos haya… nadie esta ahí".

Tsuna asintió, se levantó de su lugar y trastabillo, el mareo aún no se había ido por completo, las pastillas le habían surtido efecto, pero le habían dejado un poco débil y más torpe que de costumbre. Enma tomó su mano y le ayudo a caminar el resto del camino.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"¡Gane!".

Gritó Colonello mientras tomaba el dinero de todos, G soltó un gruñido y Alaude entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba las cartas de Giotto, soltó un gruñido en ese momento y miró al hijo menor de los Vongola con autentica ira, ciertamente Giotto se veía distraído, de hecho, en ningún momento se había concentrado realmente en el juego y eso Alaude lo sabía.

"Tenías 'Escalera de color'… le ganabas a su 'Full'…". Giotto miró a Alaude.

"¿Enserio? No me di cuenta". Dijo como si nada mientras se levantaba. "Me he aburrido de jugar. ¿Dónde están…?". Giotto volteo a mirar a G, quien le miraba extraño. "¿… Bianchi y Asari?". Soltó finalmente, aunque realmente no le importaba saber donde estaban esos dos.

"Están ahí, con papá". Dijo Colonello mientras contaba su ganancia.

G sabía que a Giotto no le importaba saber eso, pero fingió ignorancia mientras recogía las cartas, al parecer ya nadie quería seguir jugando. El pelirrojo del tatuaje miró hacia la popa, donde había visto que Enma y Tsuna caminaban, los vio serios, se encogió de hombros; realmente no estaba interesado.

Giotto se acercó a Bianchi y se colocó a su lado mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, la chica no volteo a verlo, seguía charlando con su padre y Asari.

"Ya veo, así que eso ha sucedido… ¿Iemitsu-san se encuentra bien?". Preguntó Bianchi, realmente se veía consternada.

"Él se encuentra bien, es fuerte, por su esposa y su hijo". Dijo Timoteo, con una sonrisa nostálgica, como si recordara algo del pasado, Giotto se sintió interesado.

"Papá, ¿de dónde conoces a Iemitsu y su familia?". Preguntó Giotto mientras quitaba el brazo de donde lo tenía (de la cintura de Bianchi), Tsuna no había sido específico y esperaba que su padre lo fuera un poco más.

"América, fue en un viaje de negocios, mientras entablaba amistad con la familia Gesso, conocí a Iemitsu y nos hicimos amigos, él me presentó a su familia tiempo después, entonces conocí a Tsunayoshi-kun". Dijo como si nada, Giotto pareció satisfecho. "Era un chiquillo así de pequeño". Colocó su mano a la altura de la mesa que no debía de medir más de un metro, Giotto soltó una risita, tratando de imaginarselo. "Siempre estaba con su madre, era muy apegado a ella". De repente todo quedó en un silencio un tanto incomodo. "Es un chico muy fuerte…".

Giotto asintió ante eso, Tsuna había perdido la voz y se veía tranquilo con ello; y cuando le dieron una paliza pudo aguantar el dolor mucho tiempo, era fuerte no había dudad de eso. Desvió la mirada y visualizo la cabellera rojiza de Enma junto con la cabellera castaña de Tsuna, estaban juntos. Frunció un poco el ceño pero no hizo ademán de levantarse de donde estaba. Bianchi sonrió mientas se levantaba de su lugar y luego enfocaba la mirada hacia la popa.

"Miren, ahí esta". Todos dirigieron su mirada a esa dirección. "Parece llevarse 'muy' bien con Enma Kozato… hablando de Kozato, ¿cómo está Cozart? Hace mucho que no lo veo". Se dirigió a Giotto y este la miró.

"Enma me dijo que se fue a Argentina". Soltó, un poco más frió y seco de lo que esperaba, pero no pudo evitarlo, el tonó de Bianchi no le había gustado nada.

"Al igual que tú y Cozart, Enma y Tsuna parecen llevarse muy bien". Dijo Asari, de repente todo se había puesto un poco tenso, esperaba que su comentario animara un poco la atmosfera.

Pero eso sólo provoco que Giotto se pusiera de mal humor. El rubio se alejó de ellos y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su hermano y G, que seguían donde los había dejado. Se sentó frente a su hermano y tomó el vaso que había dejado, lleno de alguna bebida alcohólica que ya no recordaba.

"¿Pasa algo?". Le preguntó Colonello.

"Nada". Dijo mientras dejaba su vaso vació sobre la mesa y enfocaba la mirada en el partido que ahora mantenían Alaude y Yamamoto. "¿Quién va ganando?". Se dirigi este se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba a Yamamoto. "¡Tú puedes Alaude!".

El rubio platino le mando una mirada gélida mientras continuaba con el partido. Al final Yamamoto perdió y Adelheid decidió jugar contra Alaude. La batalla fue muy entretenida, esa chica tenía un agilidad sorprendente… y unos atributos que llamaban la atención de todos los perv… hombres que estaban ahí. Al final Adelheid perdió y esta vez le tocó jugar a Kyouya. La batalla que comenzó como un simple partido terminó en una pelea, incluso Yamamoto entró en la batalla después de que Gokudera fuera empujado por Adelheid y este le devolviera el golpe a la chica. Para ese momento Giotto sólo deseaba llegar vivo a la costa.

"¿Dónde está Tsuna… y Enma?". Preguntó Colonello después de separar a los cinco, cosa que tomó su tiempo, el Sol se había inclinado bastante. La mañana había corrido rápidamente.

Giotto se encogió de hombros, los había olvidado. "No lo sé". Mintió a medias, sabía que estaban en la popa, pero los había dejado de ver hacer mucho, puede que ellos no siguieran ahí.

"Están con Timoteo-san". Dijo G mientras miraba hacia esa dirección.

"Voy a verlo, son tan lindos que me dan ganas de llevármelos a Italia".

Colonello se dirigió hacia ellos, Giotto se quedó solo con G, cosa que no quería, desde la última conversación que habían tenido no habían vuelto a hablar. No quería aclarar nada porque no estaba seguro de por qué había actuado de la forma en la que lo había hecho, había sido un poco involuntario y se avergonzaba un poco, sabía que no había estado bien, después de todo… ¿había una razón para molestarse? No, realmente no la había.

"Lo siento". Dijo, ya que G parecía no querer hablar. G lo miró en ese momento.

"¿De que te disculpas?".

"Ayer… por lo de ayer".

G soltó una risita. "Esta bien, lo entiendo. Tampoco debí de haber dicho nada". G se encogió de hombros. "Se lo que es tener un hermano… bueno, Hayato no es exactamente mi hermano y no me lo permite del todo, pero también me preocupo por él".

"Sí, me preocupo… Tsuna es… un niño muy especial".

G sonrió con burla. "Lo peor que puedes hacer es pensar en él como si fuera un niño. Tsuna… no es un niño, te lo aseguro, Giotto". El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro. "Puede ser pequeño y un poco diferente, pero Tsuna es un adolescente". El pelirrojo le miró fijamente, Giotto entendió el mensaje. "… pero a la vez es un niño… ingenuo y un poco torpe… debemos saber cuando es que".

Giotto observo la madera de la cubierta, tratando de entender claramente las palabras dichas por su amigo.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?".

"No lo se, tal vez porque recuerdo a Cozart y en lo que nunca pude hacer por él, nunca pude ayudarle".

Giotto levantó la mirada y la enfocó en los chicos que se encontraban más arriba que ellos, en Enma y Tsuna. "¿Tú sabías lo que Cozart sentía por mí?".

"Lo intuía". G miró a Hibari, que se alejaba al interior del barco. "Siempre… te miraba… para él, sólo estabas tú". Dijo, un poco incomodo.

"¿Por eso piensas que Enma siente algo por Tsuna?". Giotto volvió la mirada al pelirrojo.

"La verdad… es que no estoy seguro, pero… es mejor que se lo preguntes tú. No quiero decir algo y luego lamentarlo". G soltó una risita y con eso cambió el tema un poco. "Enma y Cozart son diferentes, Cozart es más abierto, pese a que tú eras importante no dudaba en abrirse para otras personas y sonreírles; es amable con las personas que son amables con él, así es Cozart. Enma sólo se enfoca en Tsuna, para él Tsuna es único, al único que puede sonreírle y al único que va a mostrarle amabilidad…". Entonces G miró a los dos adolescentes. "La verdad es que no se que son realmente, si son sólo amigos o algo más…".

"… Tsuna se muestra diferente con Enma que con cualquiera… Enma es… su amigo especial. Ni siquiera a mi me sonríe tanto como a él". Declaró Giotto con un suspiro, como si lamentara eso, de hecho, lo lamentaba.

G soltó una carcajada. "A eso se le llama celos, Giotto. Por lo que veo Tsuna te gusta mucho, realmente te entiendo, a mi también me encanta cuando me sonríe, es un chico encantador". G se levantó de la silla. "¿Crees que la comida esté lista? Me muero de hambre".

Giotto miró su Rolex y asintió. "Ya debe de estar lista, son más de las tres". Se levantó también de su lugar y subió por las escaleras en donde se encontraba una amplia mesa y la mayoría se encontraban sentados.

"**¡Giotto! ¡Mira! ¡Es un delfín!".** Tsuna saltaba junto a la baranda con entusiasmo mientras señalaba a lo lejos un delfín que saltaba por el agua, la vista era espectacular, Enma estaba a su lado admirando también al delfín, aunque estaba más tranquilo que el castaño.

"Tranquilo, o vas a tirar el móvil". Tsuna asintió mientras se quedaba quieto, el brillo continuaba en sus ojos caramelo. "Ven a comer". Dijo cuando la comida comenzó a servirse.

En primer momento, Tsuna pensó en sentarse al lado de Giotto, pero Alaude se sentó en su lado izquierdo y Bianchi en el derecho, soltando un disimulado suspiro se sentó entre Timoteo y Enma. Todos fueron tomando sus lugares hasta que la mesa estuvo llena, exceptuando un lugar, el de Hibari (que probablemente no iba a estar). Al lado de Enma se sentó Adelheid, luego de ella se sentó Yamamoto y junto a este Gokudera, luego se sentó G y enseguida Asari se sentó, al lado estaba el espacio que debía de pertenecer a Hibari, enseguida Alaude, Giotto, Bianchi y Colonello, entonces todo comenzaba con Timoteo de nuevo. La mesa era ovalada y comenzó a llenarse de diferentes comidas compuestas en su mayoría por pescado, una comida oriental perfecta.

A la mitad de la comida Tsuna volvió a sentirse mal, las pastillas habían dejado de surtir efecto. Adelheid le pasó un vaso con el medicamento preparado y el castaño se lo tomó, de todas formas el viento que comenzó a correr le estaba mareando, así que decidió entrar al barco, Enma iba a acompañarlo, pero Yamamoto le tomó la mano y se lo llevó a jugar volibol, Enma no tuvo forma de negarse.

Una vez adentró Tsuna se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser una sala, lo hubiera confundido con un lugar normal sino hubiera sentido el movimiento del mar bajo sus pies, dejó caer la cabeza al respaldo del sofá y miró el techo.

"Ugh… As-asco…". Le dio una arcada y se sentó precipitadamente, todo el estomago se le revolvió, tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no quería, acababa de comer y todo sería cruelmente desechado, que desperdició, no quería hacer algo así, su madre se habría entristecido.

"Pensé que no podías hablar".

Ni siquiera paro en pensar sobre eso, se dirigió al final del pasillo y giro a la derecha, como lo supuso, encontró el baño y se arrodillo frente al inodoro y comenzó a vomitar. Una vez el asco se detuvo soltó un gemido de frustración.

'_Vaya desperdició… más de la mitad esta ahí…'. _Alguien le pasó una toalla y con ella se limpió el sudor del cuello y luego el de la frente, al final se la pasó por la boca. _'Me siento mal… quiero vomitar de nuevo'._

"¿Mejor?". Tsuna asintió y volteo a mirar a la persona que le había ayudado, Hibari. El pelinegro le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le miró analíticamente. "Creo… que un persona que no puede hablar no puede utilizar sus cuerdas vocales, entonces un sonido emitido, de forma involuntaria, significa, que de una forma u otra, realmente si puede hablar".

Tsuna le miró sin decir nada, tenía la mano dentro del bolsillo izquierdo, sosteniendo con fuerza su teléfono móvil y la otra sujetaba la toalla blanca. Pasaron largos minutos en silencio hasta que Tsuna volvió a caer arrodillado, soltó una nueva arcada y se colocó la toalla en la boca, tratando de no vomitar. Después de unos minutos Tsuna comenzó a levantarse, con ayuda de Hibari (de nuevo).

Quedaron de pie, mirándose, no sabía que había escuchado Hibari, pero no pensaba delatarse, primero muerto. Con Enma lo había hecho porque le tenía confianza, a Hibari no pensaba contarle nada. Bajó la cabeza evitando la mirada del pelinegro y sacó su teléfono móvil.

"**Yo no sé que tratas de decir".**

Hibari entrecerró los ojos, bien, si el chico quería hacerse el tonto… Pues nadie hacía el tonto frente a Hibari Kyouya sin antes recibir un castigo. Alzó una tonfa y Tsuna cerró los ojos, se lo merecía, lo sabía, sabía que al hacerse el tonto frente a Hibari no quedaría impune. La tonfa bajó a una velocidad rápida y una fuerza sorprendente, pero antes que impactara contra su rostro se escuchó un 'plap'. Tsuna se negó a abrir los ojos, tal vez Hibari se hubiera retractado y le hubiera perdonado, sin embargo no quería comprobarlo. El tiempo pasaba y nadie decía ni hacía nada, el castaño se ponía más y más nervioso a cada segundo que transcurría.

"… No intentes hacerlo de nuevo, Kyouya".

Tsuna abrió los ojos impactado, Giotto estaba a su lado, la palma derecha de su mano sostenía la muñeca de Hibari. El pelinegro miraba con autentico odio al rubio, luego jaló su brazo y salió del lugar sin decir nada más. Giotto y Tsuna se quedaron solos en ese lugar, el rubio soltó un suspiro y miró a Tsuna con preocupación, el castaño enseguida reacciono y comenzó a escribir.

"**Estoy bien".** Aseguró mientras miraba el camino por el que se había ido Hibari, quería disculparse. **"Tengo que ir… a verlo".** Giotto entrecerró los ojos.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Kyouya sólo está un poco molesto… porque no pudo morderte hasta la muerte como quería".

"**Pero fue mi culpa, yo… le hice enfadar".**

Giotto soltó un suspiro. "No es momento, te lo aseguro". Giotto se sentó en el sofá y palmeo el lugar a su lado. "Ven, siéntate".

Lo dudó, pero al final se dirigió aún lado del rubio, fue un poco taciturno y cuidadoso de no acercarse mucho a Giotto, el rubio simplemente le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, el mareo volvió… bueno, era un poco diferente al mareo que había tenido segundos atrás, era más bien incomodidad y nerviosismo, se sonrojó con levedad.

"**Ya… me siento mejor. Las pastillas de Adelheid-san han hecho efecto".**

"Ya veo". El rubio soltó una risita. "Enma está jugando póker contra Alaude, Colonello y Gokudera; les ha ganado una vez, juega mejor que yo".

Tsuna asintió como única respuesta, todavía podía recordar la mirada de Enma cuando le contó todo (o la mayor parte). El pelirrojo no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada porque Timoteo les había llamado, pero se había mostrado más… cercano, como si quisiera decirle con sus gestos que estaba de su lado.

"**Sorprendente, no esperaba eso de Enma-kun".** Tsuna sonrió y miró a Giotto. **"Pero estoy bien, en un momento vuelvo. Vuelve primero, Giotto".**

El rubio se encogió de hombros. "Me estaba aburriendo y el sol está comenzando a quemarme". Luego recargó la cabeza contra el sofá, cerca del hombro del castaño. "Así que pensé que podría estar contigo, por alguna razón… no me aburro a tu lado".

Susurró al final, siempre con esa sonrisa… Tsuna sintió que algo entraba por su corazón y salía lentamente por su boca, probablemente eso fue un suspiro pero él no lo notó. Giró la cabeza, evitando la mirada azulosa de Giotto, y enfocó sus ojos caramelo en la pantalla del móvil. Seguirlo mirando habría sido un error, un grave error, continuar en la misma posición era un error por si solo.

"**Bien… No sé como puedo divertirte".**

Giotto soltó una risita. "No quiero que me diviertas, sólo quiero pasar un rato contigo, siento como si hoy realmente no hubiéramos hecho nada juntos". Realmente no habían hecho nada juntos. "Por cierto, lamento lo de la mañana. La razón por la que no quiero que me despiertes es lo que viste, tengo baja presión en la mañana y aparte del mal humor tengo perdida de memoria (temporal). He ido a ver a diferentes especialistas, pero dicen que es algo psicológico… en fin". Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a su 'habito' (un extraño, realmente extraño habito). "¿Qué me dices tú?".

"**Uhm… ¿No puedo hablar?". **Tsuna observo como Giotto sonreía avergonzado. **"Pero no me molesta, de hecho, es… divertido. Primero era difícil, ahora me he acostumbrado".** Tsuna miró hacía la ventana, podía verse el interior del mar, sino fuera por su mareo ese viaje hubiera sido el mejor de su vida. **"Y este viaje, aunque comenzó un poco mal, me ha gustado mucho. Gracias por traerme, Giotto".**

"Me alegra que te la estés pasando bien. Por cierto… Tsuna…". Comenzó y el castaño le miró atentamente ante su pausa, Giotto soltó un suspiro, no era el momento. "Nada, nada, ¿volvemos?".

Volvieron a cubierta y empezaron nuevos juegos, Enma y Tsuna jugaron volibol, a sorpresa de todos, Tsuna era bastante mejor que Enma, aunque era también muy torpe, tanto así que se enredó con la red y estuvo apunto de caer, por suerte Enma lo rescató. Después de varias horas tomaron la cena y al final del día (casi final) la mayoría ya estaba descansando en sillas y dejándose refrescar por la ligera brisa mientras volvían a la bahía de Tokio. La mayoría se había quedado en la cubierta, pero Tsuna se había alejado hasta la popa.

El día había sido bueno aunque la mayor parte habían sido peleas (sin contar sus mareos), Tsuna estaba contento de haber podido ir, se alegraba de haber sido valiente y subir; sin duda su madre también habría estado encantada, le mostraría algunas fotos que Yamamoto había tomado. Soltó un suspiro mientras balanceaba los pies, se había sentado en el borde y si se inclinara lo suficiente tal vez caería al mar. Colonello le había dicho que el agua a esa velocidad era fría y que debía de tener cuidado, pero le había permitido sentarse, volteo la cabeza, Colonello y Enma ahora estaban practicando volibol, aunque era la tercer pelota, Enma había arrojado al mar una… Tsuna había hecho lo mismo con la segunda.

Soltó un suspiro y dejó caer la espalda contra el piso, quería ir con Hibari y decirle algo, después de todo Hibari podría ser todo, menos tonto, era obvio que ya había notado que si podía hablar. Tenía que contarle… una parte de la verdad, después de todo se había portado bastante gentil con él todo ese tiempo, incluso le había aplicado un examen prueba. No podía ignorar su gentileza.

'_Si no fuera tan agresivo y demandante… seguramente tendría muchas admiradores… él… es muy atractivo'. _De reojo miró hacia un lugar apartado y solitario, donde se encontraba Hibari, pese a que tenía el uniforme se veía bien, el viento despeinaba sus cabellos de forma gentil, tenía una mirada tranquila y pacífica, incluso parecía bastante…_ 'Sin duda yo sería su primer admirador… además… es alguien que sigue la paz y el orden, desde su punto de vista, pero lo hace, es honrado y no lastima a la gente hasta que ellos se meten con él… No se parece en nada a Byakuran o a Mukuro… ellos dos son estúpidos'._

Volvió a mirar al pelinegro de reojo, se había quedado dormido, bueno, el clima estaba bastante bueno, estaban a final de primavera y ya se sentía un calor bastante agradable, incluso él podría quedarse dormido ahí, sino fuera peligroso, no podía olvidar que en un mal movimiento podría caer al mar…

Ni siquiera sabía nadar.

"Es peligroso que te recuestes de esa manera".

Tsuna elevó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Giotto, vaya, con la puesta de Sol brillaban más que antes, lentamente se sentó en su lugar y luego soltó un ligero bostezo.

"**Colonello-san dijo que si me mantenía tranquilo podía quedarme aquí".**

"De todas formas es peligroso recostarse… mucho más quedarse dormido". Giotto lo arrimó cerca de la baranda. "Quédate ahí, es seguro".

"**Gracias". **Tsuna se sujeto de uno de los tubos metálicos y miró el mar.

Giotto admiro la puesta, pero en algún momento desvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Tsuna, sus ojos caramelo eran… absorbentes, parecía chocolate líquido, atrayente, desbordante y dulce. Su rostro tenía rasgos de niño, la forma de su cabeza era preciosa y sus labios eran pequeños y rosados, su cabello era extravagante (hasta ahora se daba cuenta que era realmente muy parecido al suyo). De alguna forma, se vio absorbido por lo que veía, no logró apartar la mirada. Tsuna se mostró como un ente hermoso y fascinante, demasiado para ignorarlo o dejar de mirarlo.

'_¿Realmente tendrá una relación con Enma? ¿Tsuna… será gay?'._

Tsuna sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo lentamente la mirada, en ese instante un hechizo fue lanzado, se vio imposibilitado de apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de Giotto. Vaya error que había cometido, todo este tiempo pensó que los ojos de Giotto eran tan azules como el cielo, pero ahora que había estado en el mar podía asegurar que eran profundos como el mar, le engullían y le dejaban sin escapatoria, el rojizo del Sol incluso era el mismo, mirar los ojos de Giotto era como mirar un mar intenso, absorbente y delirante. ¿Por qué delirante? Quien sabe, todo era tan ambiguo que no podía entenderlo. Abrió la boca y soltó un ligero jadeo… la atmosfera era aterradoramente perfecta para muchas cosas que no debían de ser (mucho menos de hacer con Giotto). Quería que todo se detuviera.

Giotto abrió la boca y un cálido y mentolado aliento fue percibido por la pequeña nariz de Tsuna, el aroma le dejó un poco desconcertado.

"Tsuna… ¿eres gay?".

…

Blanco.

Todo fue blanco.

De repente todo desapareció en su mente, abrió la boca ligeramente y sus ojos se desorbitaron, soltó un nuevo jadeo y trató de gritar. Pero en vez de hacer eso saltó en su lugar, soltó el tubo metálico y el abismal mar abrió sus brazos para recibirlo después de resbalar al tratar de levantarse.

Todo fue tan rápido, que de un momento a otro se encontraba recostado en el suelo mientras que Giotto caía al mar, lo que realmente debió de haberle pasado a él.

Antes de caer, Giotto le había jalado fuertemente del brazo (fue un acto reflejo que ni siquiera el rubio fue capaz de detener), el jalón fue tan fuerte que Tsuna salió volando hacia el suelo y Giotto (por su propia fuerza) fue impulsado hacía el mar, cayendo directamente de cara hacia el agua.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar, Colonello le había dicho que sería peligroso caer, rápidamente Tsuna se estabilizó y gateo hacía la orilla del barco, a lo lejos distinguió algo dorado, los rayos del Sol iluminaron algo y lo distinguió como la mata rubia de Giotto. Estaba luchando contra el agua para no ahogarse.

'_Abre la boca… Tsuna tienes que abrir la boca… ¡Maldita sea abre la boca! ¡Maldición!'._ Abrió la boca y lo único que salió fue un gemido, trato de gritar, pero sólo salió un jadeo, sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por sus mejillas, ¡genial! Lo que le faltaba, ponerse a llorar como marica. _'Maldita sea… ¡Estoy muy asustado!'._ Miró todo a su alrededor y distinguió su teléfono móvil, estiró la mano y lo tomó, tragó saliva y sin más comenzó a golpear el tubo metálico con el teléfono. _'Que funcione… por Dios, yo que nunca he creído en ti… por favor, ayúdame… no te lleves a Giotto'._

El sonido de la carcasa de su iphone (que parecía metal) impactando contra el tubo de metal fue percibida por todos. Colonello alzó la mirada de sus cartas (ya que había decidido jugar una vez más con Enma) se levantó al ver a Tsuna golpear algo contra la baranda metálica. Nadie más se levantó al ver al rubio dirigirse al castaño.

"¿Qué pasa chico?". Se preocupó cuando vio al castaño llorar, se agachó a su altura y vio como un tembloroso dedo de Tsuna señalaba algo en el mar. "¿Perdiste algo?". Colonello se asomó y cuando percibió algo dorado abrió los ojos. "¡Asari, G…! ¡Giotto a caído al mar!".

Enseguida (los nombrados) se levantaron de sus lugares, incluso Hibari despertó. G corrió hacia Colonello, Asari hizo lo mismo sólo que él tomó antes un salvavidas.

"¡G dirígete con el capitán y dile que detengan el barco… RÁPIDO!". Gritó Asari y G no se detuvo, corrió hacia la cabina del capitán.

"Asari, dame eso, voy a saltar". Dijo Colonello mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Asari asintió mientras le pasaba el salvavidas que antes había atado con una soga, el rubio saltó en ese momento, perdiéndose por segundos y poco después volvieron ver su revuelto cabello.

Enma corrió hacia Tsuna, toda la conmoción movió a todos, Bianchi y Alaude se encontraban junto con Asari, viendo como Colonello surgía en el mar y comenzaba a nadar hacia Giotto, Gokudera y Yamamoto corrieron junto con G; y Hibari y Adelheid se quedaron junto con Timoteo, al parecer la conmoción le había afectado.

Tsuna se abrazó al pelirrojo mientras dejaba fluir libremente sus lágrimas, Enma pasó una mano por su cabello mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Después de largos segundos Tsuna lo miró y susurro tan bajo que el pelirrojo apenas fue capaz de escucharlo.

"F-fue… mi… culpa…".

Enma no quiso decir nada ante eso, sabía que no había sido culpa de Tsuna.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de dieciséis minutos, treinta y ocho segundos y cinco decimas, Colonello salió del agua con Giotto. Ambos rubios temblaban, el agua estaba realmente fría. Tsuna se soltó de Enma y se acercó al rubio menor, lo miró con arrepentimiento mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban, nadie sabía si Giotto estaba despierto o inconsciente, pero una sonrisita temblorosa y pausada proveniente del hombre les hizo soltar un suspiro y miles de maldiciones (eso les había dado un susto de muerte). Giotto colocó una mano sobre la mejilla empapada de lágrimas del castaño.

"Estás… tan cálido". Sus dientes chocaban entre si por el frió y sin esperar más jaló a Tsuna de la capucha de la sudadera y lo abrazó contra si. "Haya… estaba helando".

Poco después de cinco segundos Giotto se quedó dormido, todo ese tiempo había luchado contra la inconciencia, sabía que sería peligroso quedarse dormido con esa agua congelada entrando por todos los orificios de su cuerpo y lastimándole la piel como si fueran filosas agujas.

Lentamente Tsuna se apartó del rubio, entre Colonello y Asari se llevaron al rubio al camarote y todos los demás los siguieron. Enma se quedó con Tsuna mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"No fue tu culpa… todo fue un accidente".

Tsuna no agrego nada, porque estaba seguro que realmente había sido su culpa, sino se hubiera exaltado tanto con la pregunta del rubio eso no habría pasado. No quería ir a donde estaba Giotto, porque tenía miedo que todos le miraran como el culpable que era. Pero Enma lo llevó hacia donde se dirigían todos y el castaño se vio incapaz de negarse, sólo se dejo llevar, pero la culpa seguía fluyendo en su interior, si a Giotto le pasaba algo sería sólo su culpa.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Giotto todos se encontraban afuera, Asari (que había estudiado primeros auxilios) se encargaba de revisar al rubio con la puerta cerrada. Nadie los miró llegar, demasiado preocupados por la salud del rubio, por lo que escuchó, el rubio se había golpeado al caer, cuando llegaron a la habitación estaba sangrando de la cabeza. Tsuna estaba preocupado, tanto que volvió a ponerse a llorar. Después de largos minutos Asari salió con una sonrisa, detrás de él estaba Timoteo, quien también había entrado con su hijo.

"Él está bien, pueden entrar a verlo".

Hibari se marchó en ese momento, Enma entró y después de este entró Adelheid, poco a poco la habitación se llenó, Tsuna tragó pesado y dio un paso al frente, pero una mano le retuvo del hombro.

"¿Podemos hablar?".

Alaude, el último en entrar, vio como Tsuna era llevado lejos por Bianchi, pero no dijo nada, simplemente entró.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna estaba nervioso, era obvio que Bianchi le diría algo, después de todo era su culpa que su novio hubiera caído al mar. No quiso mirarla porque estaba asustado, las miradas acusadoras siempre habían sido su peor miedo. Bianchi se hinco frente al castaño y lo tomó por los hombros.

"¿Me podrías explicar que fue lo que pasó ahí?".

Tsuna asintió, miró el teléfono (que no había soltado desde que había golpeado el tubo con él) y se dio cuenta que estaba más que roto, la pantalla se había reventado, tal vez ni servía. Bianchi se levantó de su sitio y sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo, uno idéntico al suyo pero con una protección de plástico color verde. Soltó un ligero suspiro y comenzó a escribir.

"**Estábamos en el borde de la popa, en donde no hay baranda. Yo tenía los pies colgando, y Giotto llegó. Comenzamos a hablar de que era peligroso estar ahí, así que Giotto me empujó hacia la baranda. Luego…".** Tsuna recordó la pregunta de Giotto y con pensar, decidió escribirlo. **"… me preguntó si yo era gay".**

Bianchi asintió y sonrió luego. "¿Eso te asustó, cierto?". Tsuna asintió. "¿Lo empujaste?".

Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

"**No, no, claro que no. Me asustó y primero me quede quieto, luego… Luego quise levantarme, pero me resbale, Giotto me jaló del brazo, y caí en la cubierta… en cambio, Giotto se impulsó al mar y cayó".**

Bianchi asintió. "Ya veo… pero… la respuesta de tu pregunta, es 'sí', ¿cierto?".

Así que no se había equivocado… Bianchi lo sabía. Tsuna asintió, ¿para qué esconder algo que era obvio? Bianchi soltó un suspiro y se apoyó a su lado. Un silencio extraño los envolvió, Tsuna la miró de reojo, ella parecía estar pensando en algo serio, pero no algo malo (para él), simplemente se quedó callado dejándola pensar. Luego de unos minutos Bianchi se separó y sonrió para él.

"**¿Bianchi-san?".**

"A partir de hoy muchas cosas van a cambiar… ¿Puedes afrontar el cambio… o seguirás escondiéndote de lo inevitable? Se que lo harás bien, incluso Reborn confía en ti… vaya… No debes ser un desperdició, después de todo". Ella le sonrió una última vez y se fue.

Las palabras de Bianchi fueron como agujas, eran un poco dolorosas, pero ciertas. Soltó un suspiro, afrontar el cambio… al decidir no hablar se había escondido de la realidad; Que su madre estaba en coma por su culpa y que ahora él debía de ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Tenía que… tenía que hablar de nuevo.

"N-no…". No podía hacerlo, le dolía y sofocaba, miró el suelo pero esta vez de forma analítica, sintió una mano en su cabeza y la elevó, Hibari estaba ahí.

"¿Ahora me dirás que no sabes de que te habló?".

Tsuna negó, tenía aún el teléfono móvil de Bianchi en las manos, por unos momento lo dudo, pero al final comenzó a escribir.

"**Puedo hablar… pero a la vez no puedo hacerlo. Me operaron pensando que me había lastimado algo, pero no fue así, sólo estaba bloqueado. Creo que… al final si que me lastimaron las cuerdas vocales… Pero ahora…". **Tsuna tragó saliva. "E-estoy… asustado". Habló.

"No diré a nadie nada, si eso es lo que temes".

"**Gracias".**

Hibari soltó su cabeza y volvió a caminar, se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y volteo a verlo.

"Deberías de entrar, Vongola Giotto ha preguntado por ti".

Tsuna asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió. Hibari soltó un suspiro cansado y continuó su camino.

El castaño se detuvo frente a la puerta, suspiro varias veces y luego se armó de valor, abrió la puerta y soltó un jadeo cuando vio a Giotto con la cabeza envuelta con una venda, entonces sintió miedo, ¿tanto se había lastimado? ¿Era su culpa? Tsuna bajó la cabeza, se sentía más arrepentido de lo que estaba hace menos de dos segundos. No quería ver lo que había provocado por asustarse como un bebé.

"¡Tsuna! ¿Cómo estás?". Fue lo primero que escuchó de los labios del hijo menos de los Vongola, Tsuna elevó la mirada y todos quedaron desconcertados al verlo llorar. "¿Te lastimaste?". Preguntó Giotto, alarmado, Tsuna negó, Giotto soltó un suspiro imaginándose la verdad. "Ven aquí".

Giotto extendió los brazos y Tsuna corrió hacia él abrazándolo, el rubio se sorprendió primero, luego le rodeo totalmente y lo estrechó, podía sentir las manos de Tsuna en su espalda, estrujando la tela de la camisa que G le había pasado, el chico estaba temblando, pobre, seguro se había asustado.

"Ahora que Tsuna está aquí, ¿nos explicaras qué sucedió ahí?". Preguntó de mal humor G, Giotto se había negado a decir algo si Tsuna no estaba.

"Claro, claro".

Mientras explicaba todo con detalle, Tsuna se mantenía en su pecho, Giotto mintió al decir lo que había preguntado y luego contó como cayó (finalmente) al mar. Todos lo riñeron, después de todo Giotto dijo que había preguntado a Tsuna si alguna vez había usado un vestido. Todo se calmó y en menos de diez minutos llegaron por fin a tierra.

Timoteo y Colonello los acompañaron a casa, Giotto se negó primero, diciendo que podía conducir a la perfección, pero cambió de parecer cuando se mareo a la mitad de su camino hacia el auto. Enma y Adelheid fueron llevados por G, Gokudera y Bianchi (antes que ellos se fueran Tsuna devolvió el teléfono a la chica), todos vivían en el mismo complejo de departamentos. En algún momento desaparecieron Alaude y Hibari; Yamamoto y Asari se fueron un poco después.

En el camino Giotto preguntó por su teléfono y fue desconcertante para él saber que lo había perdido en el mar, una lastima porque no tenía un respaldo, había perdido un montón de cosas en ese teléfono. Por su parte Tsuna no sabía como decirle que había reventado el suyo al golpearlo contra la baranda de metal, pero al final, no fue necesario, Colonello le mostró el artefacto destruido a Giotto y este soltó una risita, no sabía como se había arruinado de tal forma, pero con toda la conmoción no podía importarle menos.

Al llegar a casa, Timoteo y Colonello ayudaron a Giotto a subir a su habitación y se fueron un poco preocupados al saber que Giotto y Tsuna estarían solos, Giotto les dijo que su antigua domestica se había marchado ayer y por el momento no tenían a nadie que les ayudara.

La casa quedó en silencio, bueno, en la cocina había algo de movimiento, Tsuna preparaba algo rápido, una comida normal americana, de esas que le preparaban cuando no había tiempo de comer nada. Después de terminar el pan francés y sacar jugo de la nevera colocó todo en una bandeja y subió lentamente por las escaleras, no quería caer, ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día.

Entró a la habitación de Giotto, el rubio se encontraba sentado, tenía la espalda recargada en el respaldo de la cama y con la mano extendida miraba algún programa en la televisión, apagó la pantalla cuando lo vio entrar y le sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Tsuna había prometido a Colonello que si Giotto se levantaba de ahí le llamaría, Giotto no quería ver a su hermano con aura amenazante, daba miedo.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?". Tsuna entró un poco más, el aroma a comida llegó a Giotto. "Oh, cocinaste algo… ¿No quedamos que sólo lo harías cuando yo estuviera presente?". Tsuna se sonrojó. "Bien, bien, no importa, con que no haya pasado nada está bien".

Tsuna le dejó la bandeja en la mesita de al lado y se sentó al lado de Giotto, parecía querer decirle algo, Giotto sonrió, cuando la gente dudaba lo mejor que podía hacer era sonreír para ellos, de alguna forma les hacía sentir mejor, Tsuna lo miró con miedo, volvió a bajar la mirada. Lo que pasó ese día no era culpa del chico, todo había sido su culpa por haber preguntado algo tan personal de esa manera, de hecho, deseaba disculparse con el moreno, todo eso no habría pasado si él hubiera dejado su curiosidad para él.

"**Lamento… todo lo que pasó". **Escribió en una libreta que había tomado de la sala.

"No te disculpes, todo fue mi culpa, por… lo que te pregunté, así que lamento eso".

Eso era, de cierto modo, parte de la razón de todo ese suceso, esa pregunta había sido la culpable, pero en otra parte… Tsuna sabía la verdad. Había sido la mirada de Giotto, esa mirada abrazadora, profunda y… extraña. Nunca nadie le había mirada de esa forma, para Tsuna había sido raro y la pregunta sólo había provocado que todo explotara en su interior. Pero se negaba a sacar conclusiones de algo tan ambiguo, no había una razón que le explicara lo que realmente había pasado, tal vez habían sido sus nervios, el momento, el sentimiento nostálgico que provocaba el mar u otra cosa… había muchos factores. Simplemente que Tsuna no era capaz de saber cual era. Se había bloqueado desde el momento en que Giotto le había mirado de esa forma.

Necesitaba no pensar más en eso, la pregunta… iba a echarle la culpa a esa pregunta, porque gran parte de sus nervios había sido sólo eso, saber que Giotto le había descubierto le había alterado totalmente, incluso había querido hablar (cosa que no hubiera ni pensado en una situación normal).

"**Sobre eso…".**

"No, no. No importa, lamento haber preguntado, todo fue mi culpa. Así que soy yo quien debería disculparse".

Dijo Giotto mientras desviaba la mirada y la centraba en la pantalla recién apagada, realmente lo había pensado y había decidido que no quería forzar a Tsuna que le dijera algo, lo mejor era simplemente esperar, saber la verdad no era tan elemental, al menos no si Tsuna no le tenía confianza.

El castaño se levantó repentinamente y estiro la mano derecha, apretaba con fuerza su puño, Giotto lo observo fijamente, como esperando alguna instrucción o algo similar, la mano del castaño comenzó a temblar más y de repente abrió la mano, dejó caer un pedazo de papel sobre la cama y lo miró, como si esperara algo, para ese momento el rubio estaba confundido y desconcertado. Dudando un poco, Giotto extendió la mano hacia el papel, pero al final la desvió hacía la carita del castaño.

Le sonrió.

"Perdóname por forzarte".

Tsuna soltó un gemido cuando los labios fríos de Giotto tocaron su mejilla, se separó abruptamente y le miró con timidez y nerviosismo, el rubio simplemente le sonrió. Antes de salir el castaño miró por última vez el papel que estaba sobre la cama y luego corrió hacia su propia habitación.

Giotto soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer al respaldo de la cama, le dolió un poco la cabeza pero lo ignoró. Tal vez estaba realmente mal de la cabeza, tal vez necesitaba algo más que medicamentos… dormir, si.

Sólo necesitaba dormir un poco.

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama recordó el pequeño papel, por un momento dudó en abrirlo, pero al final decidió que si no lo hacía sería como ignorar a Tsuna. Tomó el papel (que había caído de la cama) y lo miró, lentamente y dubitativamente comenzó a desdoblarlo y finalmente lo leyó.

**Lo soy. Yo soy gay.**

Giotto se sentó rápidamente en la cama y miró la puerta.

Esto le había tomado con la guardia baja.

Ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, un día de crucero con un Tsuna torpe y un Giotto confundido. Me encanta Bianchi en este capítulo, porque siempre la e considerado como la hermana mayor de Tsuna, bastante mala y ruda, pero me lo parece. Así que no la odien, todos tenemos un lado malo.<em>

_Bien, ahora si, a contestar reviews._

**Lexie-chan94: **Hola querida, bueno, bueno, las cosas están tomando s rumbo desde que Tsuna le escribió la verdad a Giotto. Sobre su novio, y si lo que pasó fue malo o no pronto lo sabremos (realmente no se que tan pronto) sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo.

**AlexOkami:** Hola querida. Duerme bien querida, yo me desvelo (y se que mis razones no son buenas XD) pero debes descansar bien. Bueno, primero que nada, ya pronto habrá más y más G27, este capitulo fue la prueba, que a Giotto ha comenzado a gustarle mucho Tsuna. Bianchi desaparecerá pronto, de eso no hay duda, pero antes hará un papel muy importante, verás que al final hasta la extrañaras.

**Emina Minami: **Hola querida, realmente me encantó (a mi mami también xD). Me alegra mucho de que el capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Waaa! No sabía que tenías un bebé, que hermoso, yo sólo tengo sobrinas (muy lindas las dos). Nos leeremos pronto!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Hola querida, sigo diciendo que es duro no escribir algo acerca de Hibari y Tsuna, por eso no puedo evitar escribir uno que otro acercamiento. Bueno, bueno, Enma no ama a Tsuna, se que parece lo contrarió, pero como dijo Tsuna, es su primer amigo y lo ama (como amigos) demasiado.

**Piffle Priincess:** Hola querida, Enma es… es Enma, pero lo sigo amando. Perdón por enredar el capítulo, cuando trabajo con muchos nombres eso es lo que suele pasar (a mi, claro). Bianchi no es mala, bueno, de hecho siempre fue mala, pero a su modo, ella me gusta y por eso le tocó este trabajo aquí. Bueno, todas las dudas se irán aclarando (ya parezco disco rayado, repitiendo lo mismo). Bueno, por el momento seguiré contestando los reviews de esta manera.

**Mad Y U E:** Hola querida, si, las historias largas tienen un algo que me encanta, pero también un algo que me deja (¬¬ ¿y eso qué?)… bueno, bueno. Por el momento continuare de esta forma, hasta que me decida a hacerlo de la forma 'correcta'. La verdad es que también suelo desvelarme hasta esas horas, leyendo y perdiendo el tiempo (gracias a las vacaciones xD).

**katekyo1****827R27X27:** Hola querida, tiempo sin leerte, ciertamente para mi fue genial la nueva forma da escribir reviews, se parece mucho al estilo de blogger, en fin. Si, la trama esta comenzando a poner 'seria', estoy llegando a la encrucijada, bueno, a una de ellas, esta historias tiene muchos problemas y el más importante no es (precisamente) la perdida de voz de Tsuna. Nos leeremos pronto!

**bianchixgokudera25: **Hola querida, pronto saldrá, estás en lo cierto y claro que Tsuna se está enamorando de Giotto, sería más difícil saber quien no se enamoraría de él. Esperó que ahora estés bien querida, Yunmoon también se enfrento a una enfermedad… ¡La horrible tos! (xD), me alegra lo de las portadas, pero luego tendrás que enseñarme a ponerlas, porque aún no se como funciona eso… (xD).

**MissDinosaur:** Hola querida, no, no, Enma no está enamorado de Tsuna, se que puede parecer lo contrarió, pero no lo está, créele a Tsuna, sólo se trata de amor de primeros amigos (además que los dos son tan lindos y ukes que en este fic estará difícil que se amen más que como amigos). Pero si que servirá para poner un poco celoso a Giotto (después de todo se acaba de enterar que Tsuna es gay). Bueno, el ex novio saldrá pronto, de eso no hay que preocuparnos.

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Hola querida, para todas fueron celos, es una lastimas que a este punto apenas sean celos de hermanos (pero por algo se empieza). Ya estoy esperando ese 10027, estoy así (*¬*). Buena propuesta, hacer un 10027… realmente me lo pensare, como quiero hacer un one-shot1827 pues puede que tarde, pero haré un 10027. Jajaja, cuidado con los desmayos, Katari-chan, que esto apenas está en shonen-ai, aún no has visto el verdadero yaoi de este fic G27 (*¬* … xD).

**kuroi neko: **Hola querida, ahora que Tsuna a confesado que es gay, puedes estar segura de que todo se pondrá mejor (muajajaja… ejem…).

**usagi grecia desu: **Hola querida, ciertamente la razón por la de G le dijo todo es porque G es… como la mamá de Tsuna y Giotto (xD), por eso tuve que escribir eso, sí, se que fue un poco metido, pero funciono para abrir los ojitos azules (creo que son azules), de Giotto. En este capítulo Tsuna confesó cosas a Enma que no puse realmente, pero que Enma ya lo sabe, en capítulos próximos pondré lo que Tsuna le ha confesado a Enma y por supuesto que pondré los secretos de Enma.

_Shao~ shao~_


	10. Tensiones y citas

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 9**__ – Tensiones y citas_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>En algún momento de la noche debió de haberse levantado de la cama y quedarse dormido en la sala. Giotto soltó un suspiro y se levantó del sofá, se sentía incomodo y adolorido, dormir en ese lugar sin duda no era la mejor opción, aunque lo desconcertante era saber que no había tenido su amnesia mañanera… tal vez el problema era su cama… en fin, ese no era el punto, el punto era el hecho de no haber parado de pensar sobre lo que Tsuna le había escrito.<p>

Era gay.

Tsuna era gay.

¡Por qué rayos eso le alteraba tanto!

No es como si fuera la primear persona gay que conocía. No. Cozart era gay, Yamamoto era gay, G era bisexual, Alaude era un poco volátil respecto a las relaciones, aunque Giotto se imaginaba que estaba en las mismas que G. Ni que decir de Hibari, con lo poco que lo conocía sabía que el chico tenía una desorientación sexual total, el pelinegro ignoraba que podía procrear y que un hombre también podía servir de pasivo, era un chico conflictivo y además desinteresado en la convivencia humana.

Aunque el día anterior (su gran viaje por el mar) Hibari se había mostrado demasiado interesado en Tsuna, ciertamente, Giotto prefería que el pelinegro comprendiera que podía tener una relación sana con una bella mujer a que supiera que un hombre podría servir para tener sexo… no es que le molestara que saliera con Tsuna, que va, si se gustaban pues que bien por ellos… pero… Hibari era… era…

"Soy un imbécil".

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y miró la pantalla que se encontraba frente a él. Debería simplemente de ignorar lo dicho, que Tsuna fuera gay no debía de cambiarlo nada, cuando Cozart se confesó a él, Giotto simplemente ignoró el tema y dejo que todo continuara como siempre, no quería incomodar el pelirrojo ni quería sentirse incomodo él mismo, nada cambió porque Cozart seguía siendo su mejor amigo a pesar de saber que habían sentimientos de amor de por medio. Pero así fue como Giotto decidió tomarlo, para Cozart fue totalmente diferente; ser ignorado, que sus sentimientos fueran ignorados fue la causa de su separación.

'_Así lo perdiste'._ Pensó mientras se levantaba. _'Cozart se cansó de tu indiferencia… Cozart quería algo que no podías darle ni siquiera si él lo intentaba mucho…'._

Tal vez… debió de haberlo intentado en lugar de comenzar a salir con Bianchi. Tal vez se hubiera enamorado de Cozart y no se hubiera comprometido con Bianchi. Tal vez incluso se habría ido a Argentina, incluso podrían estar viviendo juntos, solos, felices.

Pero entonces no hubiera conocido a Tsuna.

Eso habría sido muy triste.

¿Es que Tsuna significaba más que Cozart?

No, no significaba más que Cozart. Tsuna era especial, no tenía duda de ello, casi consideraba al castaño como el hermano menor que nunca había tenido, lo quería proteger, quería que le contara todo, quería ser su apoyo, su refugio, su luz en esa inmensa oscuridad y desesperanza. Pero Cozart era más que un hermano, todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue algo muy valioso para Giotto, Cozart fue agradable y estable en su vida; el pelirrojo estuvo con él cuando su madre murió y también fue su paño de lágrimas cuando su abuela tuvo que irse, le ayudo con muchos problemas y festejo sus victorias, era consciente que Colonello era su hermano, pero Cozart…

Cozart había sido más que Colonello, había sido su compañero, el hermano que Giotto había escogido sobre cualquier otra persona. Hasta que todo terminó por la declaración del pelirrojo. Ciertamente, hoy en día, Giotto seguía pensando en Cozart y lo que pudo ser de su relación, pero no podía evitar pensar que era lo mejor, porque él no amaba a Cozart y no quería estar con él sólo por mantenerlo a su lado.

Habría sido lo peor para el pelirrojo.

Un extraño sonido lo devolvió a su realidad, Tsuna bajaba por las escaleras con calma, pero cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la sala se puso totalmente pálido. Giotto le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano, pidiéndole que se acercara, el castaño dudo mucho pero finalmente comenzó a acercarse. La atmosfera que rodeaba a Giotto era confusa, era divertida, pero a la vez era desconcertante. Tsuna no sabía que hacer pero Giotto estaba seguro de lo que haría.

"¿Cómo pasaste la noche?". Comenzó Giotto, mientras le pasaba una libreta que se encontraba en la sala.

"**Bien… ¿Cómo se encuentran tus heridas? ¿Te sientes bien?".**

"Muy bien. Esto no es nada, no tienes que preocuparte". Tsuna asintió, avergonzado. "Por cierto… sobre lo que… escribiste…". Ahora el chico se puso más pálido, probablemente creía que Giotto le diría algo desagradable… en el mejor de los casos. "… Realmente, voy a explicártelo con una historia".

Le sonrió. Tsuna se sintió más confundido.

"**¿Una… historia?".**

"Sí. Una historia". Giotto se acomodó en el sofá y comenzó. "El hermano de Enma, Cozart, y yo teníamos una amistad que iba más haya de una amista normal, yo lo amaba, fue mi primer amigo y siempre había estado conmigo, separarme de él era algo que veía imposible, ninguna chica, por mucho que nos gustara, nos separaba. Para mi, Cozart era más importante que nadie, el hermano que había escogido y creo que para él era lo mismo…".

Tsuna estaba ligeramente sonrojado, Giotto le sonrió como única respuesta mientras tomaba su mano y lo sentaba a su lado.

─"Mi amor por Cozart no era fraternal, para eso tenía a mi hermano y a mi padre. Era el amor que sólo puedes darle a un amigo, era algo superior. Para él era exactamente lo mismo… pero a la vez diferente. En uno de nuestros veranos de preparatoria, cuando cumplimos los diecisiete, Cozart se confesó a mí, él dijo que me amaba". Tsuna tragó saliva tan fuerte que Giotto pudo escucharlo. "Me tomó por sorpresa, después de todo siempre había estado con él y nunca había notado que Cozart era gay… ni que yo era el causante de su orientación sexual". Para ese momento Tsuna le miraba con pánico, Giotto le acarició el cabello, tranquilizándolo. "Pero yo no amaba a Cozart como él hubiera esperado, así que no pude aceptarlo… pero yo lo seguía queriendo como mi hermano, él era, para mi, una persona muy trascendente, con gran importancia en mi vida".

Tsuna se separó del toque suave de su mano, aunque le gustaba, y se puso en pie, mirándolo.

"**¿Por qué?". **

Ese 'por qué' era algo que contenía demasiado para ser ignorado, Giotto lo sabía, la mirada de Tsuna le transmitía esos sentimientos, mucha desesperación se mostraba en sus ojos, el castaño no quería ser lastimado. Ser gay podía ser problemático para un lugar como Japón, Japón vivía bajo muchas normas, bajo mucha moral y honor que a veces era un poco sofocante. Aunque eso era cierto, poco se acercaba al verdadero temor que tenía Tsuna…

"Porque no lo amaba, pero no odiaba su amor, él tenía el derecho a amarme si así lo quería, pero me confundió, porque saber que Cozart podía amarme me… me alegraba pero a la vez no quería que yo fuera su objetivo. No es porque odiara la idea, es porque Cozart significaba mucho para mí, pero a la vez no deseaba perderlo. Puedes decir que fui cobarde, pero yo simplemente no podía ni quería eso para nosotros. Yo quería que fuéramos amigos, que nos apoyáramos siempre, como amigos".

"**¿Por qué?".**

La pregunta continuo, Giotto miró a Tsuna y se puso de pie, el tamaño de Tsuna era tierno, pero lo más tierno era ver esas pequeñas lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos, era tierno porque había esperanza y Giotto iba a terminar de dárselas, quería una buena convivencia para los dos, no sólo por Iemitsu y Nana; sino por él y Tsuna.

"Porque a mi no me importa que tú seas gay. Te quiero Tsuna y nada va a cambiarlo".

Las lágrimas descendieron en su pequeño rostro, Giotto lo abrazó con ternura y lo sentó sobre su regazo mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello y su espalda.

Tsuna se sentía tan… dolido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… perfecto? Imposible que en la vida existiera alguien como Giotto, era desconcertante, era escalofriante y a la vez le llenaba de paz. Era atractivo, era amable, era comprensivo… era de Bianchi. Lo cierto es que eso le altero por segundos, pero al poco rato sólo podía sentir las caricias agradables de Giotto. Tocándolo suavemente, con dulzura… Se sintió un poco adormecido, porque esas caricias eran como las de su madre, pero a la vez sentía otro tipo de calor.

Era un calor desconocido, pero que sabía de donde provenía.

'_Proviene de mi'._ Aseguró, mientras temblaba por un escalofrió que le había asaltado en toda la espalda, un cosquilleo lleno de placer le turbo los sentidos y estuvo apunto de soltar un sonido que delatara su estado. _'Detente… detente… detente… ¡Detente!'._

"¿Se encuentran bien?".

Tsuna saltó del regazo de Giotto y miró a G con un enorme sonrojo, fue tan lindo que G se sonrojó un poco, se encontraba desconcertado pero no sabía por qué, eso le desconcertaba aún más. Giotto se levantó de su lugar y miró a G, de cierta forma estaba un poco enfadado, ese momento que había compartido con Tsuna había sido muy agradable y significativo, no esperaba que fuera cortado de manera tan abrupta, pero como no encontró razón para molestarse (no otra más razonable) sonrió, restándole importancia al asunto.

"Claro. Tsuna, sube a cambiarte".

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió al pelirrojo como saludo, este notó las pequeñas lágrimas que aún se juntaban en sus ojos caramelo, pero no agregó nada mientras lo vio subir las escaleras, G se sentó en el sofá y miró a Giotto de forma acusadora, el rubio ni se molesto en mirarlo, de alguna forma sentía que G era un poco entrometido en su relación con Tsuna y eso no le era muy grato.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?". Preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo.

"Estaba llorando… bueno… ¿Acaso vas a cuestionar a tu jefe?". G soltó un gruñido. "Vamos, no seas curioso, G. ¿No has escuchado que el gato murió por eso?".

"Tch. Como sea". Aunque su curiosidad estaba en el castaño y su amigo, había cosas más importantes en ese momento. "No encuentro a Alaude".

"¿Cómo que no lo encuentras?". Giotto se sentó en el sofá de al lado, mirando al pelirrojo.

"Bueno, de repente… ¡Puf! Desapareció. Trate de comunicarme con él después del incidente en el mar, no aceptó ninguna de mis llamadas, entonces le hable a su hermano, pero Hibari me dijo que no sabía donde estaba, Alaude no le dijo nada".

"Bueno, ciertamente eso es un poco preocupante. Alaude nunca se va sin decirle algo a Hibari, aunque… Hibari siempre suelta la lengua porque no le importa guardar los secretos de su hermano, he de suponer que por eso esta vez no le dijo nada". G alzó una ceja. "Probablemente sólo quiere estar solo. No es la primera vez que lo hace, aunque que lo haga de forma tan repentina me preocupa".

En ese momento Tsuna bajó, llevaba la mochila en el hombro y una libreta en la otra mano, eso le hizo recordar que tenía que comprar celulares nuevos, el suyo buceaba con los peces y el de Tsuna se encontraba hecho pedazos en la basura, al menos había rescatado la memoria del teléfono y la tarjeta SIM. No es que le importara comprar celulares, él compraba uno cada dos meses, pero esta vez no había pasado ni un mes. Derrochando dinero… Cozart le hubiera regañado.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos". Anunció G, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Giotto asintió, entonces recordó algo y tomó a Tsuna del brazo antes de que se marchara.

"Recuerda tus asesorías con Reborn de la tarde".

Tsuna asintió y salió junto con G de la casa. Giotto se quedó solo y soltó un suspiro pesado, de alguna forma se sentía agotado, aunque tenía como consuelo que Alaude no iba a aturdirlo con un montón de trabajo pesado (que ni siquiera le pertenecía).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La hora del descanso llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Enma se sentó en las escaleras que conducían a la azotea, solo. Tsuna había sido llamado por el profesor Reborn desde el comienzo del descanso y ahora veía que probablemente no volvería. Reborn era un poco escalofriante.

Se levantó de su lugar y se encamino al patio trasero, pese a que ahí habían sido golpeados, Tsuna y él apreciaban mucho ese lugar, era tranquilo y reconfortante.

Su caminata fue lenta y pasiva, él sabía que muchos lo clasificaban como un ser sombrío y un poco excéntrico, pero Enma sólo era muy pasivo, pocas personas podían entender que su personalidad llegaba al extremo, no le gustaba los conflictos, ni los malos entendidos, ni las relaciones largas… aunque Tsuna y sus hermanos eran la excepción. Por alguna razón Tsuna tenía un enorme poder en él.

Eso le asustaba un poco.

Ciertamente, era la primera vez que le pasaba, sentirse tan identificado y tan unido a alguien era nuevo para él… era… era… muy agradable. Tsuna era comprensivo, tan tranquilo y tan adorable. Daba miedo el saber que el moreno era mayor a él por un año porque el moreno tenía la apariencia de un tierno chico, incluso aún menor que el propio Enma, el castaño casi parecía un niño. Pero era…

No sabía como decirlo, probablemente se estaba enamorando del castaño y lo que le motivaba a no desilusionarse o retroceder era saber que Tsuna podía devolverle los sentimientos (si existieran). Después de todo, el moreno era homosexual. Eso le llevaba a preguntarse, ¿podría ser atractivo para alguien que gustaba de los hombres? No estaba seguro de eso. No había tenido amigos, ni novias, ni nadie que le dijera como era o como se veía, que le diera consejos o algo similar. Sólo se basaba en que Adelheid le había dicho que era muy lindo. ¿Eso era algo bueno? Esperaba que si.

En algún momento se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al lugar indicado, pensar en Tsuna siempre tomaba gran parte de su mente y su tiempo… eso era sorprendentemente cautivador, contando que el pequeño castaño no hacía nada por ello, simplemente permanecía a su lado, era su amigo y le sonreía con timidez y gentileza; sencillamente era adorable hasta el extremo de ser demasiado cautivante y atrayente.

Si, en definitiva, probablemente (resaltaba esto) estaba enamorado de Tsuna.

Murmullos provenientes del lugar en donde solía estar con Tsuna lo alertaron, nunca iba a olvidar que ahí mismo, donde se conocieron (más bien, donde entablaron una 'conversación') fue el lugar donde esos delincuentes hirieron a Tsuna hasta dejarlo casi incapacitado. Aún ahora se preguntaba quien había llevado a Tsuna a la recepción, aunque tenía una vaga idea de quien había sido el responsable de tan noble acción, pero ya se imaginaba que el dichoso responsable no iba a decir nada.

Hibari era alguien realmente difícil de entender.

Volviendo a los murmullos, Enma pensó que lo mejor sería irse, no quería meterse en problemas… pero… ¿Qué tal si esos delincuentes estaban abusando de alguien pequeño y débil como él? Tsuna había regresado y le había intentado ayudar, de alguna forma sentía que debía de hacer lo mismo, con el castaño sentía que debía de ser un poco más fuerte, sino era por el mismo, al menos que fuera para defender a su mejor amigo.

Volviéndose un poco valiente, pero minucioso, Enma camino hacia el lugar, se detuvo detrás de un árbol y miró el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos.

"Por favor, Kyoko-chan, sólo nos acompañaras".

"No, de verdad no puedo, quede de ver a mi hermano mayoR".

"¡No te preocupes por él! ¡Le diremos que nos acompañaste!".

Enma frunció el ceño, desde donde estaba podía ver una pequeña figura siendo rodeado por tres chicos grandes, los reconoció enseguida, eran los mismo que habían herido a Tsuna (y a él, pero eso era lo de menos). Ellos se movieron un poco dejando ver a una chica, pequeña y con el cabello cobrizo (parecía rojizo pero era más bien un castaño más claro que el de su mejor amigo), ella no parecía estar disfrutando de la atención, esos chicos la querían obligar a ir con ellos.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo".

Insistió ella, se veía un poco nerviosa, pero trataba de sonreír para apartar a los chicos. Claro que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas.

"Vamos, realmente sería… agradable disfrutar de tu compañía".

Enma frunció el ceño al notar el doble sentido de la oración, no, no podía dejarla sola, no sólo era una chica, sino que ellos podrían propasarse con ella, una mujer jamás debería de experimentar un acoso tan… tan enfermo y ofensivo. Salió de su escondite y un poco sombrío comenzó a acercarse al lugar, ella lo vio enseguida y por ello los otros chicos también.

"¿Tú que quieres mocoso? ¡Piérdete!".

Ese chico… ese chico fue quien le puso el pie encima de la cabeza y no lo dejaba ir a ayudar a Tsuna, la frustración del momento (cuando golpearon al castaño frente a sus ojos sin piedad) volvió a él, deseaba… deseaba hacerles lo mismo, no podía evitar sentir un odio profundo por esos seres que habían herido a su mejor amigo, quienes habían lastimado a Tsuna y lo habían dejado a él como un simple espectador del violento acto.

Estaba… molesto.

"Ella dice que no quiere, déjenla en paz".

Argumento, más duro de lo que nunca había sido, con un tono frió y duro de voz, los chicos parecieron dudar al escuchar el tono frió, incluso él se sorprendió, claro, que al ser un grupo ellos perdieron el miedo al instante.

"No te metas… enano".

Habló otro chico que Enma reconoció al instante, realmente le daba igual que hablaran de su estatura, lo que no podía soportar era que ese chico le hablara así, no cuando recordaba sus puños golpeando a Tsuna sin piedad, cada vez sentía más furia en su interior, nunca se había sentido tan… tan molesto.

"Déjenla".

Demandó, perdiendo los estribos y la calma, realmente se sentía furioso, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, era un sentimiento de protección demoledor, nunca se imagino que él podría sentir algo de una forma tan… intensa. Era un poco extraño, pero sentía que le daba fuerza.

Se sentía diferente.

Los chicos soltaron una risita burlona y dejaron a la chica sola, pero ella no se movió y por ende Enma tampoco, parecía un poco descolocada y tímida, Enma necesitaba que ella se fuera para que él también pudiera marcharse, si ella no se iba entonces él tampoco podía hacerlo. Ser un héroe si que tenía desventajas, se alegraba que el complejo de héroe no fuera algo que tuviera, después de todo se juraba que no volvería a hacer algo tan estúpido como meterse con tres chicos que parecían dispuestos a repetir lo que le habían hecho a Tsuna.

Eran tres enormes idiotas.

Uno de ellos se detuvo y sonrió de lado, medio burlón.

"Esperen… ese niño… ¡Es el que estaba con aquel otro, el castaño! Los chicos de los teléfonos". Y como queriendo demostrarlo extrajo de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil, no era el suyo así que supuso que era el de Tsuna. "¡Hey! ¿No tendrás otro? A mi amigo le faltó un móvil, vamos, se gentil amigo".

Enma frunció el ceño. "Lo siento, pero no tengo uno para su am-…".

Uno de ellos le propino un puñetazo en el estomago y lo mandó al suelo, la chica soltó un jadeo y pareció reaccionar ya que se acercó a todos.

"¡Por favor! ¡Déjenlo!".

"¡A parta!".

Uno de ellos la empujó y ella fue directo al suelo, Enma frunció el ceño y, de alguna manera, se levantó y pateo a un chico en la cara, no sabía como había logrado estirar su pie hasta ahí y tampoco sabía como había conseguido romperle la nariz, pero lo había hecho y los otros chicos no parecían felices.

"Si que tienes cojones… y nosotros que pensamos que el maricón del cabello castaño era tu novio".

Sin más comenzaron a golpearlo, Enma se cubrió el rostro y trató de doblarse para que no lastimaran su estomago, pero era difícil, uno de ellos le había tomado del cuello. Probablemente quedaría peor que su amigo castaño, ellos parecían realmente enojados y no se estaban midiendo absolutamente nada… no, probablemente era igual que como golpearon a Tsuna, después de todo el castaño había golpeado al líder, Enma sólo había golpeado a uno de sus secuaces.

'_Lo merezco… por meterme donde no me llaman'._ Pero prefería los golpes a tener la conciencia sucia por no haber ayudado a una chica cuando lo necesitaba.

"Wao. Aquí hay una reunión de herbívoros… esta en contra de las reglas reunirse en manadas, exceptuando las reuniones escolares oficiales o actividades que sean demandadas".

Ellos, los chicos que le golpeaban (en algún momento se había unido al que le había roto la nariz) temblaron al acto, se levantaron y comenzaron a correr, Enma entreabrió los ojos, miró y quedó fascinado.

Era Hibari, moviéndose con gracia y con violencia; era extrañamente fascinante y alucinante. El pelinegro había dado un espectacular saltó hasta quedar frente al líder y lo había noqueado en menos de tres segundos, luego, en movimientos agiles y gráciles, había hecho lo mismo con los otros dos. Después de terminar su trabajo apilo los tres cuerpos y sonrió. Era una sonrisa tan cautivante y fascinante que los ojos de Enma se vieron imposibilitados de apartarse, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Estaba nervioso y no entendía muy bien la razón. El pelinegro sonrió peligrosamente cuando lo vio, Enma tragó saliva de forma ruidosa, ahora entendía esa sonrisa, era una promesa de dolor y sufrimiento.

"Tú también tendrás tu castigo".

De la nada, la chica castaña se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia el pelinegro, aferrándose del brazo del chico, Enma se sintió un poco… intranquilo.

"¡No! Hibari-san, él estaba ayudándome… esos chicos estaban molestándome".

Hibari la miró por unos segundos y luego lo miró a él, sus ojos eran grises, pero pequeños destellos azulosos le hacían brillar, parecían piedras preciosas, unas hermosas piedras. Él sonrió, pero esta vez fue de una forma distinta, fue como si le hubiera reconocido. ¿Le habría reconocido del viaje? Recordaba no haberse presentado, pero Enma sabía que su cabello solía ser muy deslumbrante como para pasar desapercibido, más si se encontraban en Japón, aquí abundaban las cabezas castañas y oscuras, Enma tenía el cabello rojo fuego y los ojos igual.

"Eres el amigo de Tsunayoshi".

Dijo, entonces se acercó a Enma y le tomó el brazo, el tiempo se congelo para el pelirrojo, una chispa pasó por su piel y fue directo a su cabeza, estaba sensible, muy sensible, tanto que pudo haber soltado un gemido por el contacto, se justifico con la paliza que acababa de ablandarle la piel. Pero el contacto no fue tan largo como el pelirrojo se lo imagino, el pelinegro lo levantó con tal fuerza que torpemente se dejó arrastrar hasta quedar pegado a su pecho, ensuciando su inmaculada blusa blanca, entonces un dulce aroma a limón lo inundo. Olía a limón, a naturaleza y a algo salvaje. Era muy, muy extraño y fascinante. Enma pensó que así debería oler un ser indomable.

"L-lo… lo siento".

Se disculpó mientras se apartaba, pero el chico le tomó de la barbilla y le examinó el rostro, acerándose mucho, su espacio personal se vio crudamente tomado, podía sentir la nariz del otro rozando la suya. Entonces el pelinegro sonrió de nuevo.

"Tienes unos ojos extraños… herbívoro".

El comentario fue crudo y un poco burlón, pero indudablemente era un cumplido, Enma se sonrojó tanto que sintió que podría sangrar por la nariz, nunca nadie le había dicho algo similar, sus ojos se abrieron con gracia y el pelinegro sonrió burlón, se veía entretenido con su reacción.

"¿Hibari-san?". Preguntó la chica, cortando toda la atmosfera, Enma reprimió un bufido.

"Lo dejare pasar esta vez, Sasagawa Kyoko".

Sin más, Hibari lo soltó bruscamente, devolviéndolo al suelo y caminó directo al edificio. Enma estaba un poco perplejo pero a la vez se sentía caliente, se sentía conmovido y algo en su interior se había removido. No sabía que, pero era perturbador e inesperado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?".

Recordó entonces que estaba con otra persona, su rostro volvió a sus facciones comunes, frías e inexpresivas, y miró a la chica de reojo.

"Sí, estoy bien".

Débil y un poco aturdido, pero bien. Se levantó de su lugar y se miró el uniforme, aparte de la sangre y la tierra la ropa se encontraba intacta, si se apuraba y lo lavaba se iría la sangre y no quedaría mancha, tendría que saltarse las clases porque no podía volver así. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos cayeron en un aparato en el suelo, el celular de Tsuna, lo tomó delicadamente y lo acarició, casi como si se tratara del mismo castaño. No podría irse, deseaba devolver eso primero, ya vería que hacer con el uniforme, probablemente compraría otro, realmente no le importaba mucho el destino de un par de prendas.

"¿Estás seguro? Podríamos ir a la enfermería, ahí también podrían prestarte un uniforme… o po-…".

"Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes".

Sinceramente, esto no era nada, Tsuna había quedado muchísimo peor, él había tenido la suerte de que Hibari apareciera en el momento indicado y lo salvara. Aunque… tal vez, si hubiera quedado inconsciente, también hubiera sido cargado por él, así como Tsuna. El castaño tenía mucha suerte o una muy mala, dependía del punto de vista.

"Yo… Gracias por haberme ayudado… ¿Qué podría hacer por ti?".

Enma la miró por primera vez detalladamente. Kyoko era una chica bonita, de cabello corto castaño claro (rozando al rojizo), tenía un rostro redondo e infantil (muy similar a Tsuna), ojos grandes, redondos y color almendra, era una chica pequeña y delgada, era sencillamente hermosa y brillante. Pero por alguna razón, Hibari era mucho más impactante que ella.

"En un futuro, no te metas en problemas".

Dijo y se fue.

El rostro de Kyoko se distorsiono en una mueca avergonzada, estaba sonrojada, miró al pelirrojo irse y soltó un suspiro, un suspiro breve y ligeramente soñador.

Ese encuentro había sido impactante para los dos, en formas diferentes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando fue llamado por el profesor Reborn, Tsuna no pensó que las cosas dieran el giro en el que estaba. Ciertamente, se hubiera decepcionado si el hombre nunca le hubiera echado en cara su inutilidad, porque, realmente, era un completo inútil. El trabajo que tenía frente a él había sido entregado hace tres días, había sido un trabajo patético y pobre, por ende, Reborn le había mandado a componerlo.

Cosa que le estaba tomando todo su descanso.

Habría deseado ir a buscar a Enma y pedirle perdón por haberse ido, pero no lo consiguió, a menos que quisiera provocar al hombre que le miraba como si fuera un depredador, parecía como si fuera a lanzarse en cualquier momento y morderle la yugular, Tsuna amaba su vida, gracias. El hombre se puso de pie y Tsuna sintió un cosquilleo. Lo que había notado, desde sus clases privadas con el pelinegro, es que entre ellos había una inquietante tensión sexual que le estremecía. Lo cierto es que no le importaba que el hombre fuera su profesor, era gay y el juego que tenía con Reborn le hacía temblar de miedo y placer a tiempos iguales. Pero había más placer en esa aura peligrosa que irradiaba el hombre.

"¿Terminado?".

Preguntó el pelinegro, con voz ronca y Tsuna sintió que ronroneaba por ello, pero se golpeo mentalmente y comenzó a escribir en una hoja en blanco.

"**Está terminado".**

Anunció mientras le mostraba el trabajo terminado, Reborn lo tomó y examino, hizo una mueca de ligero desdén y arrojo el trabajo a su escritorio. Entonces dio un paso hacia su banca y Tsuna tembló de anticipación. ¿Le haría algo? ¿Reborn también sentiría la tensión? De cualquier forma el castaño se negaba a aceptar cualquier avance, no es que no lo quisiera (tenía tiempo de no tener 'nada' con nadie, hacer un poco de cosas _traviesas_ no le molestarían mucho), pero… de alguna forma tenía dos impedimentos. Su fracasada relación pasada y… _**Giotto.**_

"Puedes marcharte".

Soltó finalmente el pelinegro y Tsuna asintió, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, un poco decepcionado de que todo hubiese terminado así, pero bueno, era preferible que todo fuera de ese modo a que todo se saliera de control, aceptaba que su antigua personalidad (no iba a explicarla, era vergonzoso recordar lo impuro que era) podría influir mucho en el transcurso de algo… inapropiado. Entonces se puso rígido cuando una fría mano se poso en su cuello y, con una suavidad inesperada, recorrió la curvatura. Se alejó como un animal asustado y luego se tocó el cuello, asustado y excitado en partes iguales.

"¿El nombre de Rokudo Mukuro te es familiar?".

Entonces… se heló.

Reborn había esperado eso por mucho tiempo (confesaba que también le gustaba jugar con esa tensión sexual que surgía cuando estaba con Tsuna). El momento había llegado, necesitaba avanzar en su investigación. Con su talento innato de detectar cosas, pudo ver las pequeñas y sutiles reacciones del moreno. Primero que nada vio un pequeño tic en su mejilla, los ojos se le escurecieron y movió las manos. Reborn sabía que una persona tardaba en procesar una pregunta de tres a cuatro segundos, habían pasado ocho y el castaño seguía sin reaccionar. De repente el castaño mostró una libreta (que Reborn no había visto) y comenzó a escribir.

"**No". **Escribió enseguida, pero ya había sido tarde, ambos lo sabían.

Reborn lo sabía y eso era preocupante.

"Supe… que estabas con él…". Con una sonrisa Reborn notó como el calor de las mejillas de Tsuna se iba lentamente, entonces agregó. "… en el colegio, en Madrid".

"**No lo recuerdo… yo no me llevaba bien con muchas personas".**

Esta vez no tardo nada en contestar. Reborn tendría que advertirle a Giotto que Tsuna era un buen mentiroso, muy buen mentiroso.

"Cierto. No te llevabas bien con nadie. Pero… tú ni siquiera estuviste en el colegio medio semestre, dime… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste en Madrid por dos años? No estudiabas, no trabajabas, ¿entonces qué hacías?". Lentamente Tsuna volvió a sentarse, como si hubiera perdido la fuerza en sus piernas, probablemente la había perdido, parecía… asustado. "Ese chico, es buscado por muchos lugares, transporta mercancía 'ilegal', estupefacientes es su preferencia. Mis contactos me han contado… que es un bastardo arrogante, que le gusta engañar a niños tontos y luego botarlos como basura. Sin duda, un pequeño pedazo de…".

Tsuna se levantó abruptamente, azotó las palmas en el escritorio y miró a Reborn con furia mal disimulada. Sorprendente, el chico estaba enojado. Reborn sintió el impulso de reír, esto era más de lo que esperaba y no podía sentirse más complacido, si el moreno hubiera sido un gatito miedoso y asustadizo entonces hubiera sido decepcionante. Lo cierto era que Tsuna tenía un lado oculto, uno oscuro, entonces el chico comenzó a escribir.

"**No te metas donde nadie te llama. Lo que yo tenga que ver con Mukuro no es tu maldito problema".**

Sorprendido, Reborn lo vio salir del lugar, azotando la puerta en el proceso. Sorprendente, había algo oscuro en ese pasado, algo que Tsuna se negaba a revelar. Estaba seguro, que si el chico hubiera tenido voz la hubiera alzado y tal vez hubiera blasfemado más.

¿Qué era exactamente Rokudo Mukuro para ese chico?

Hasta donde Reborn sabía, ese pequeño delincuente era un mafioso que se encargaba del transporte de drogas y otro tipo de mercancías ilegales, nadie había podido probar algo y antes de que Mukuro fuera interrogado se había contratado un abogado que había roto todas las pruebas en su contra con una jugada espectacular y muy verídica. Y, sorprendentemente, el chico tenía ayuda de la familia Gesso… al igual que de la familia Vongola.

¿Exactamente que había en todo ese problema entre Tsuna, Mukuro, la familia Gesso y Vongola?

Seguro nada bueno, de eso no tenía duda.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fue bajo, fue realmente bajo. Ese maldito… se había metido con su pasado, nunca perdonaría eso. No si él mismo no lo permitía (por ello Enma era una excepción).

Lo cierto fue que la causa de su molestia no fue precisamente que se hubiera metido con su pasado (realmente su pasado no podía importarle menos), lo que le molestaba es que hubiera sugerido que el peliazul le hubiera molestado. No estaba equivocado, Mukuro no sólo le había molestado, también le había utilizado e insultado, le había dicho que era repugnante por ser gay y pese a ello había utilizado su debilidad. Había utilizado su amor. Era doloroso, no iba a negarlo. Pero Reborn no tenía el derecho de meterse donde nadie lo llamaba.

Su pasado sólo le pertenecía a él y a Mukuro.

Porque Mukuro era un cruel bastardo… pero lo amaba y por ello no le importaba defenderlo sin recibir algo a cambio, no le importaba seguir siendo utilizado. En esos dos años en Madrid (tal vez más, tal vez menos) Mukuro había tomado mucho de él, su felicidad, su integridad y su independencia. A veces se sentía perdido, porque Mukuro le hacía falta.

Necesitaba tenerlo (a veces).

Pero era lo mejor, no seguir juntos, Mukuro era un bastardo y él era demasiado sumiso, su relación no tenía nada bueno, un claro ejemplo era el estado de su madre, causa de su relación insana. Mukuro le había advertido, pero Tsuna había creído que podría cambiar al peliazul con todo su amor, que iba a hacerlo diferente.

Que equivocado estaba.

Mukuro había nacido bastardo y moriría de igual forma, como un imbécil e infeliz, matando esperanzas y destruyendo vidas. Porque eso fue lo que le había hecho a Tsuna. Le había amarrado con fuerza y con sutileza… luego lo había soltado, cuando era totalmente dependiente de él.

Le odiaba pero le amaba mucho.

'_Bastardo… maldito bastardo'._

Un olor a limón le distrajo, por alguna razón se le hizo conocido, pero una voz terminó por llamar toda su atención. El pelirrojo llegó a su lado con paso veloz, pero un poco torpe. El castaño abrió los ojos asombrado cuando vio las heridas del pelirrojo, estaba lleno de tierra y sangre, sin duda alguna le habían lastimado.

"¡Tsuna-kun! ¡Recupere tu teléfono móvil!". Victorio el pelirrojo mientras le mostraba el aparato, una BlackBerry negra, Tsuna abrió los ojos horrorizado mientras sujetaba a Enma de los hombros. No podía hablar, porque sentía la garganta demasiado irritada, pero podía expresarle todo con la mirada, deseaba mostrarle su preocupación y su temor. "Estoy bien". Aseguró y luego le pasó el teléfono, Tsuna comenzó a escribir con él.

"**¡Pero estás totalmente herido! ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?".**

Entonces Enma se sonrojó. "Bueno… la verdad… es que si no hubiera sido por Hibari-san yo no estaría tan bien".

Tsuna alzó una ceja. **"¿Hibari-san?".**

"Llegó justo a tiempo y derroto a todos en menos de medio minuto… es… sorprendente".

Tsuna notó el brillo en su mirada y como los extremos de sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa. Sorprendentemente, Enma parecía estar muy emocionado y un poco atraído, tal vez el pelirrojo si que era gay. Pero Tsuna no iba a meterse en algo que sólo el pelirrojo podía arreglar, no quería ser una influencia cuando su sexualidad siempre le había causado problemas.

"**Ya veo… pero… ¿Por qué te metiste en problemas? Deberías evitarlo, Enma".**

Enma se encogió de hombros. "Estaban molestando una chica… tú… me protegiste y yo…".

"**Pero yo lo hice porque tú eres mi amigo".**

"Sentí que debía de hacerlo, tú fuiste mi esperanza, quería darle eso a alguien más". Enma sonrió entonces. "No es un complejo de héroe, te lo aseguro".

Tsuna sonrió levemente y asintió. Realmente no quería meter en la mente de Enma cosas que no pertenecieran en la personalidad del chico, no quería ser una influencia, realmente no sentía que fuera algo bueno. Enma continuo hablando de muchas cosas y Tsuna se sintió mal por no entenderlo del todo.

El recuerdo de Mukuro había despertado en su mente de forma feroz y preocupante. Lo mejor, sin duda alguna, era olvidarlo. Lo había logrado por vario meses, necesitaba hacerlo por el resto de su vida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para la tarde Tsuna se encontraba solo, recargado en la puerta de salida de Namimori-chuu. No había ido con Reborn, no estaba muy seguro, pero preferiría dejar de ir a recibir sus tutorías, Reborn conocía mucho de su pasado. Podría decirse que estaba huyendo, ni que lo dudaran, si que huía, huir de su pasado, de Reborn y la tensión, de Mukuro y sus sentimientos.

¿Podía permitírselo?

Probablemente no, pero no quería seguir con ello.

Si… si sólo Giotto estuviera ahí, acunándolo con tanto fervor y cariño.

Ojala…

"¡Tsuna!" El castaño elevo la mirada y sintió un rebote en su pecho. "Vamos, sube".

Giotto.

Asintió efusivamente y se subió en el auto plateado. El aroma del rubio lleno sus pulmones y Tsuna dudo un poco de algo, de algo que no supo que era, pero dudo. El auto dio en marcha, un suave ronroneo y el aroma lo adormecieron, la forma de conducir de Giotto fue suave, como su forma de caminar, incluso era elegante. Que sorprendente, nunca se imagino que una forma de conducir pudiera cautivarle, aunque era gracioso lo creía.

"**¿Qué ha pasado con G-san?".**

"¿Y ese teléfono?".

Tsuna admiro el aparato, nunca iba a perderlo, Enma se lo había dado, mostrando muchas cosas que Tsuna aún no podía comprender, una amistad profunda y extraña, nunca se imagino que un objeto tendría un valor sentimental para él.

"**Lo recupere, fue el que me robaron… el día que me golpearon. Bueno, yo no lo recupere, fue Enma".**

Giotto asintió como toda respuesta, la oscuridad del vehículo no le proporciono todos los detalle, no pudo ver su rostro ni sus reacciones, pero el perfil se ilumino con la tenue luz del atardecer, Giotto parecía un poco distraído o muy concentrado mirando el camino.

"Iemitsu-san habló conmigo hoy en la mañana".

Tsuna se estremeció, a parto la mirada del perfil del rubio y miró el camino, no se dirigían a casa, parecían dirigirse a Tokio, presintió que algo malo podría ocurrir, tal vez su madre estaba muy grave… incluso ella. Soltó un gemido y le temblaron los hombros. Giotto pareció reaccionar el escuchar eso, se estaciono en una esquina y volteo a mirarlo, para ese momento pequeña lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del moreno.

¿Y si su madre había muerto?

Nunca podría perdonárselo. Todo lo que ella había pasado había sido su culpa, su estupidez, sólo él era el culpable. Ni siquiera era Mukuro, o las drogas o Madrid, sólo era él.

Giotto lo envolvió con ternura, mientras besaba con lentitud su frente, fue tal la devoción que Tsuna se estremeció de nuevo, llorando con más fuerza, si pudiera usar su voz, con normalidad, habría dicho muchas cosas, probablemente de su pasado o de un futuro que veía venir.

De su ruina.

"Tranquilo, él dijo que todo va muy bien. Hay muchas probabilidades de que tu madre despierte. ¿Por qué lloras? Tranquilo, tranquilo Tsuna". No se tranquilizo, porque todo volvió a él. Trago saliva, miró a Giotto y asintió, intranquilo y con lágrimas en los ojos queriendo deslizarse junto con las otras, Giotto le acarició el cabello. "Si algo malo pasara, te aseguro que estaré contigo, pero ahora no llores, continua pensando que tu madre va a despertar… estoy seguro que eso pasará".

Giotto podía entenderlo, él había perdido a su madre de pequeño, su madre había muerto por una enfermedad, su cuerpo se había debilitado y sus defensas habían caído, leucemia, su muerte temprana había dejado a Timoteo con dos pequeños rubios, una familia triste por la perdida de su 'ángel'. Daniela, la abuela paterna, había estado ayudando a su hijo, cuidándolos, educando a sus nietos y a su hijo. La muerte de esa mujer fue otra perdida para Giotto. La diferencia entre él y Tsuna era algo más profundo, el rubio lo suponía, Tsuna parecía débil, triste y cerrado.

Como si se lamentara de haber hecho algo malo.

"**¿A dónde vamos?".** Logró escribir el moreno, aún apretado entre los brazos de Giotto, pero queriendo desviar el tema. La verdad es que no quería decir nada que tuviera que ver con su madre, no aún.

"Lo siento Tsuna, intente hacerlo pero no lo conseguí". Al parecer funciono, después de todo Giotto frunció un poco el ceño.

"**¿Conseguir? ¿Conseguir qué?".**

Giotto lo soltó y recargó la frente en el volante, Tsuna se limpió las mejillas, sin saber que decir por la cara de horror del rubio, ¿habría pasado algo malo?

"Bianchi nos espera en un restauran cerca de aquí… para la 'cita doble'".

Tsuna frunció el ceño. Ciertamente se había olvidado de eso, desde que le había confiado a Bianchi su secreto, que era gay, pensó que ella no se metería de nuevo con él. Pero bueno, tampoco esperaba menos, esa mujer era una prueba clara de la determinación y la terquedad. No la odiaba, ella tenía un poco de su respeto, Bianchi era una mujer fuerte y determinada, no había duda que iba a continuar con su santa voluntad. Solo que Tsuna se imaginaba que había algo que esa mujer le ocultaba, 'el que' era lo único que no sabía.

"**No es tan malo".**

Giotto lo miró, sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente, como si estuviera molesto o decepcionado… o algo. Tsuna sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.

"¿Quieres tener una cita con una chica?".

Oh.

Tsuna abrió la boca de forma graciosa y miró al rubio sin poderlo creer. No quería hacerse ilusiones… pero, parecía… no, no, imposible. De cualquier forma, Tsuna negó con lentitud y le sonrió al chico, Giotto frunció el ceño, confundido.

"**No se trata de eso… Pero creo que podríamos cumplir ese capricho de Bianchi-san".** Giotto asintió como única respuesta, aún parecía no creerle. **"Además, nunca he visto a Bianchi-san ser amorosa contigo".**

Giotto soltó una risita. "En estas semanas he recibido más amor de ti que de ella. Así que no hay mucho que ver". Soltó, sin pensarlo.

Tsuna se sonrojó, agradeció la poca luminosidad del interior del auto.

Entonces, Giotto giró la llave del auto, el motor lanzó un ronroneo y luego se apagó, el rubio palideció sin que Tsuna lo notara. Sin pensar mucho, el rubio volvió a girar la llave, el auto soltó el ronroneo y luego se apagó, no sin antes hacer un ruido como si estuviera enfermo, fue entonces que el moreno lo notó. En la tercera ocasión que Giotto giró la llave, todo quedó más que claro. Tsuna jaló la manga del rubio.

"**¿Está descompuesto?".**

Un silencio fue la respuesta, obvia respuesta. Tsuna miró a Giotto y el rubio escondió la mirada apoyando la frente en el volante. Era gracioso (para Tsuna claro). El lugar reducido, oscuro, cálido y perfumado le gustaba al castaño, era raro pero realmente le gustaba. El olor, ¡Oh bendito aroma! Masculinidad, dulzura y elegancia; un afrodisiaco irresistible, Giotto desprendía algo puro… no quería darle nombre, así que decidió no pensar tanto en ello.

Repentinamente sintió algo burbujear en su interior, era algo que llevaba tiempo preparándose dentro de si, al parecer hoy podría terminar y expulsarlo. Sintió un poco de pánico, pero valientemente lo ignoró, se lamió los labios sin notarlo y tocó el hombro de Giotto.

El rubio elevó la mirada, un poco avergonzado. G le había dicho que tenía fallas el auto y que necesitaba mandarlo a reparación, Giotto le había ignorado, ahora se daba cuenta lo tonto que había sido al hacer eso. Pero lo que vio le dejo en silencio. Los ojos caramelo cerca de la altura de sus ojos, pupilas dilatadas, cálido aliento en su rostro, dubitativamente entrecerró los ojos, esperando algo que no sabía que.

No, si sabía que.

Cálidos, húmedos y suaves labios se pegaron en su mejilla. Giotto se desconcertó por completo, las manitas de Tsuna se apoyaron en sus hombros y finalmente se impulsó un poco más hacia él, pegándose a su cuerpo de forma sutil y despreocupada. Sus pensamientos se fueron y un remolino de calor recorrió su cuerpo comenzando desde su mejilla y extendiéndose hasta las puntas de sus pies. La boca se le hizo agua y sintió algo recorrerle la ingle.

Tsuna se separó, dejando una suave fragancia sobre su cuerpo, era dulce como la miel y fresca como la hierva, era pura naturaleza. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos, pero los abrió lentamente, la mirada del castaño le desconcertó aún más. Sus ojitos estaban entrecerrados, mojados en lágrimas o algo similar, mostrándole tanto que no supo si quería averiguarlo.

Pero sonrió, porque eso siempre se llevaba la tensión del momento y los malos pensamientos que pudieran estar rondando su cabeza.

"No tienes que hacerme sentir bien, pero me disculpo, G me dijo que el auto tenía fallas… yo lo ignore". Soltó una risita y con ello Tsuna sonrió, fue una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa, pero Giotto lo ignoró. "Salgamos, conozco la zona, pidamos ayuda".

Tsuna asintió ante eso, Giotto se bajó rápidamente y abrió la puerta para Tsuna, le dio la mano y le ayudó a bajar, sabía que eso estaba fuera de lugar, que debería de soltar la mano de Tsuna (aunque el castaño pareciera un niño era un adolescente), pero él no quería hacerlo.

Ese beso le había provocado algo que no podía ignorar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Llegan tarde".

Fue lo primero que soltó Bianchi, con una sonrisa mística, se veía igual de hermosa que siempre, su largo cabello rojizo ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos oliva brillantes, sus rasgos refinados y su sonrisa, Bianchi era una combinación letal que fascinaba a Tsuna cada que la veía, pero también le daba un poco de temor, ella era letal y bella, era una flor bella y carnívora.

"Lo sentimos, el auto se detuvo".

"¿No hiciste caso a G? Si que necesitas de mi primo, Giotto".

Tsuna miró a Bianchi y luego se dio cuenta de algo, Bianchi, G y Gokudera compartían una belleza similar, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta? Sin duda esos tres eran familia, eso si que era sorprendente.

"Así que… ¿Usted es la señorita Haru Miura?". Dijo Giotto, ignorando los regaños de su novia.

Tsuna la miró, Haru Miura, como la había nombrado Giotto, era una chica bonita, de cabello café, casi negro, de ojos cafés y piel clara, llevaba una blusa naranja, una falda de mezclilla azul y un suéter verde, se veía linda, aunque parecía un poco fastidiada, pero cuando Giotto la nombro la chica se sonrojó. Tsuna supuso que era un efecto común que causaba Giotto, él mismo aceptaba que cuando conoció al rubio (aquel día que tuvo que esperar casi por diez horas) casi se había sonrojado por su belleza.

"Sí… ¡Yo soy Miura Haru~ desu!".

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sonrojo infantil y su voz alta, ella hizo una reverencia y miró de forma soñadora a Giotto, luego miró a Bianchi y su sonrisa brillo más.

"¿Haru-chan?". Bianchi miró a la chica y la castaña se acercó a ella.

"Bianchi-san, usted tiene un novio muy, muy educado y guapo~desu".

La emoción en sus palabras era casi palpable, un poco incómodo, Tsuna retrocedió un paso y miró a los tres compartir sonrisas y luego como Giotto rodeaba a Bianchi con un brazo en forma cariñosa, entonces, la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada, como siempre fue enigmática, ella le transmitía palabras con su mirada y Tsuna no sabía que tenía que descifrar de esa mirada.

"Haru-chan, él es Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Esta quedándose con Giotto mientras sus padres viajan en el extranjero; no puede hablar".

Haru lo miró, sus ojos chocolates lo inspeccionaron y sonrió, no fue una gran sonrisa, pero al menos fue sincera, parecía un poco precavida, probablemente era el tipo de personas que no confiaba en los extraños, sinceramente, era una actitud muy lista.

"Mucho gusto, Sawada-san".

Tsuna le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, entonces Haru se sonrojó y Tsuna no entendió la razón, ella le miró dubitativa y el sonrojo aún latente… oh… tal vez ella había sentido algo por él, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esta era la primera vez que una chica reaccionaba así frente a él. Aunque se hubiera sentido mejor… si hubiera sido Mukuro… o si se tratara de Gio…

"Vamos a sentarnos".

Cortó Giotto y dirigió a Bianchi a una mesa, Haru lo miró y Tsuna imitó los movimientos del rubio, colocó una mano sobre la espalda de la chica y comenzó a guiarla.

"Gracias… eres muy atento". Dijo ella, pero la sentía tensa, tal vez no estaba haciendo algo bien. "Uhm… Sawada-san…".

Ella no agregó nada más y Tsuna no supo que más hacer en esa noche. La noche pasó tranquila, Haru era muy animada y enérgica, Bianchi se mantenía con su mirada misteriosa y Giotto se mostraba caballeroso y amable con todos los presentes.

Por alguna razón, Tsuna sintió que la velada iba a ser, aún, demasiado larga.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por primera vez en su vida, Giotto sintió que estar en el trabajo era lo mejor, la velada había sido… había sido interesante. Digo, Bianchi había estado rara, esa chica, Haru, se había enamorado de Tsuna y el castaño había estado muy, muy nervioso. Una velada demasiado larga, esperaba no repetir algo así… bueno, no es que no le hubiera agradado, es solo que… ni siquiera entendía que era exactamente lo que no le había gustado. Bianchi había sido amorosa y muy melosa… realmente le había fastidiado. Haru había estado pegada como lapa al castaño, eso le había mosqueado un poco. Finalmente, Tsuna se había comportado como si correspondiera a la pequeña chica… ¿No que era gay? Tal vez no lo era y el castaño sólo estaba mintiendo.

Bueno… si no lo era… ¿No sería algo bueno? Digo, lo normal es que un chico y una chica salieran… ¡No es que Tsuna fuera anormal! Simplemente que…

Giotto colocó la cabeza sobre el escritorio, se sentía tan idiota al pensar todo eso. Pero Tsuna le había dicho que no le importaba salir con una chica, pero durante la cita había parecido que salir con una chica si que le gustaba, había sido atento, caballeroso y condescendiente. No es que eso fuera malo, pero…

Realmente debería de concentrarse en el trabajo en lugar de estar pensando tanta tontería. Se sentó adecuadamente y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Ciertamente, extrañaba un poco el exceso de trabajo que le daba Alaude, le evita pensar tanto.

"Holgazaneando como siempre, Giotto".

El rubio levantó rápidamente la cabeza, sintió que algo se había estirado en su cuello y luego sonrió, sabía que Alaude no podría estar lejos del trabajo por mucho tiempo. De repente el rubio platino colocó una carpeta frente a sus ojos, la fotografía de Tsuna en el exterior llamó su atención.

"¿Qué es esto?". Preguntó, abriendo la carpeta.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi estuvo en un juicio, se le acusó de ser cómplice de la venta ilegal de estupefacientes y de encubrir al presunto culpable de todo". Alaude sonrió de lado. "Y al parecer si que es culpable".

El rostro de Giotto era todo un poema.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, aquí tenemos la actualización de Your Voice. Las cosas se están poniendo mejor, ¿cierto? Con los celos de Giotto y Alaude con esta nueva información entramos a un nudo (¡Solo uno!) de la historia. Lo siento por la tardanza, pero este capitulo fue muy movidito para mi, tuve que cuidar de no meter demasiadas cosas, de ir despacio y creo que he logrado un buen resultado. Gracias por todos los reviews, estuve contestándolos vía PM, pero a las chicas que no tienen cuenta en aquí va sus respuestas.<em>

**YokoSoraChibi: **Gracias! Me encantan los comentarios largos, así que continua de esa forma! Me alegra que te guste la historia, por lo regular yo también busco historias G27 y tampoco he encontrado, así que decidí hacer una yo misma, espero que continúes leyéndola y que te guste.

_**Ali: **__Hola! Perdona, me he tardado mucho con este nuevo capítulo, pero como ves ya esta aquí. Gracias por tu review!_

_Shao~ shao~_


	11. Finales y rencuentros

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

**Dedicatoria:** Hola mis queridas lectoras. Este capítulo va dedicado a **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**, porque fue el review número 100 de este fic, ¡gracias por seguir esta historia! Realmente el capitulo anterior iba a ser para ella, pero subí con tanto prisa que no me dio tiempo a poner la dedicatoria, así que, la escena G27 que continua es su regalo, pensando sólo en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 10**__ – __**Finales y **__**rencuentros**__**.**_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Normalmente, Giotto se hubiera tomado lo dicho por él como algo serió, realmente hubiera creído lo que Alaude le decía. Porque Alaude no sabía mentir. Era franco y directo y pocas veces ocultaba las cosas, siempre investigaba todo para que sus palabras estuvieran fundamentadas, el rubio platino siempre tenía pruebas de sus palabras. Alaude era ese tipo de persona, por esa razón Giotto le tenía mucha confianza y le consideraba un amigo muy importante.<p>

Pero estaba vez… esta vez no podía creerle.

"Sabes… creo que esta vez tus investigaciones no…".

"Es la verdad. Su nombre se encuentra dentro del reporte. Fui con el juez y me dijo que nunca se pudo comprobar que hubiera estado realmente dentro del movimiento, pero ese niño estaba ahí, en ese lugar y en ese momento". Giotto hizo ademan de hablar pero Alaude continuo. "Pese a ello decidí no confiar en todo eso, fui con los que estuvieron a cargo de ese caso, Tsunayoshi, al parecer, era cómplice del chico que estaba a cargo del negocio, ellos comprobaron eso pero se dijo que sus pruebas eran insuficientes… ¿entiendes?".

"Pero lo has dicho, nunca se pudo comprobar nada". Dijo, o más bien, gritó, con ligera molestia en la voz.

"Continuare investigando esto".

"No… Detén todo esto. No quiero que te metas en ese problema. Por lo que me has dicho puedo concluir que el caso se ha cerrado. No quiero que te metas más, Alaude".

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, molesto. "Si lo que tienes es miedo es saber que ese niño realmente estuvo dentro, entonces lo haré aún más. Iemitsu también debe de saberlo. Le preguntare".

"Te prohíbo hablar con él".

Si las miradas mataran, probablemente ellos ya hubieran muerto, dolorosamente. Cabe mencionar que la mirada de Alaude era bastante fría y cortante, incluso podía sentirse el frio salir de su cuerpo y atacar crudamente a Giotto, era una mirada bastante pesada. Pero la de Giotto no se quedaba atrás, su mirada era calculadora y caliente, ese tipo de miradas que te obligaban apartar la mirada y Alaude podía aceptarlo, era bastante difícil decidir quien de los dos era el peor. Giotto soltó un suspiro, pero no apartó la mirada, conocía a Alaude como para saber que eso podría afectar su poder sobre él.

"No es que tenga miedo. Pero… si lo que dices es verdad. Quiero preguntárselo a Tsuna. Y no quiero que le preguntes nada a Iemitsu-san, porque él está muy ocupado con el tratamiento de Nana-san".

Alaude apartó la mirada, cediendo finalmente. "No deberías tomarlo todo tan pacíficamente. No sabes quien es realmente ese niño. No sabes nada de él, lo único que sabes con certeza es que ese niño es hijo de Iemitsu. No sabes nada más… incluso eso podría ser otra mentira".

Giotto sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Alaude, sabía que su amigo se había molestado, pero ese tipo de asuntos prefería tratarlos directamente con los involucrados, aunque nos sabía cómo tratarlo.

"Yo me encargare de eso, así que no tienes que decírmelo".

Alaude soltó un chasquido con la lengua y se acercó a Giotto. "Estás siendo ingenuo sólo porque Tsunayoshi es un niño".

"Tienes razón. Mis consideraciones se deben a eso, a que él es un niño". _'Un niño asustado y con severos problemas de autoestima'._ Giotto no podía evitar pensar en la mirada de Tsuna, en sus grandes ojos caramelo llenándose de lágrimas. "Así que quiero tratar esto con cuidado". Concluyó, alejándose un poco de Alaude, aunque no podía hacer mucho, ya que estaba sentado.

"No lo harás, vas a dejar todo a la ligera… vas a dejar esta situación… simplemente harás lo mismo que con Coz-…".

Giotto se levantó rápidamente y miró a Alaude severamente, una cosa era hablar de Tsuna y otra hablar de Cozart, su relación con Cozart tenía una razón de ser, nadie tenía el derecho a decir nada, él no lo permitiría nunca.

"No metas mi relación con Cozart, no ahora, no nunca… te quiero Alaude… Pero si te metes conmigo caerás en mi gracia… y espero que eso nunca suceda".

Alaude sonrió, la sonrisa fue descarada y sumamente molesta, Giotto frunció el ceño en ese momento, algo le decía que lo siguiente que soltara Alaude terminaría con la relación o con su paciencia.

"Tsunayoshi estuvo en Madrid… y, hasta donde logré averiguar, él y Rokudo fueron _mucho más_ que simples amigos".

Giotto entrecerró los ojos, si su plan era fastidiarlo estaba haciéndolo de maravilla.

"¿Qué… insinúas con eso?".

Alaude no abandonó su sonrisa, todo lo contrarió, se hizo más pronunciada y mucho más sarcástica, sin duda alguna su plan era fastidiarlo y lo peor de todo era que estaba funcionando.

"¿Quién sabe?". El rubio platino dio media vuelta. "Tal vez estoy alucinando y las cosas no son como yo creo… claro, sólo podrás saberlo si intentas averiguar algo. Pero como Tsunayoshi es un niño entonces no hay necesidad de desconfiar… lamentable situación en la que te encuentras, Giotto".

Sin más abandonó su oficina. Giotto se quedó de pie, mirando la puerta cerrada, lentamente volvió a sentarse y miró por los cristales que le daban una hermosa vista de un día espléndido en Namimori, bonito día, no había duda de ello. Claro, todo sería hermoso si Alaude no hubiera ido a arruinarle la mañana y con eso amargarle todo el maldito día, sinceramente se sentía molesto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Terminó de hacer todo lo necesario para la cena y se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar con la tarea, justo cuando subía las escaleras un mensaje llegó a su móvil, dubitativamente lo tomó, algo le decía que el mensaje no pertenecía a Giotto, después de todo Giotto no tenía un teléfono móvil.

_**Debo de encontrarte pronto, sino nunca podré hablar contigo. Deja de esconderte, Tsunayoshi.**_

Tsuna frunció el ceño levemente, primero le había llamado Tsuna y ahora le llamaba Tsunayoshi, no estaba seguro de quien era, pero el mensaje tenía la esencia de Byakuran por todos lados. Probablemente tendría problemas pronto, si Byakuran estaba en Japón, buscándolo, entonces era mejor seguir 'escondiéndose'. Aunque si la persona que le mandaba mensajes podía localizar su teléfono, entonces no veía la forma en la que pudiera esconderse.

Aunque si era Byakuran uno nunca sabía nada. Era tan ambiguo y volátil, nunca hacia nada sino tenía un beneficio y si no había diversión entonces se enojaba.

Realmente no quería encontrarse con él, porque las cosas que tenían que ver con el albino eran difíciles, las cosas no eran buenas y a Tsuna no le convenía verlo de nuevo, si había poder en él no lo sabía y temía comprobarlo. De cualquier forma tendría que encontrar a alguien que evitara el contacto del albino con él.

¿Pero quién?

Podría recurrir a Giotto… pero no quería contarle nada de su pasado, su pasado le daba vergüenza y prefería mantenerlo en el anonimato para toda su vida. Entonces a su mente llego Reborn, el hombre conocía la etapa más vergonzosa de su vida o al menos parecía que sabía algo. Si realmente Reborn ya lo sabía entonces… tal vez podría pedirle ayuda con respecto a Byakuran, para que el albino no diera con él jamás, su pasado con Byakuran no era tan patético como con Mukuro, así que podría contarle casi todos los detalles.

De cualquier forma, aún no estaba seguro de que se tratara de Byakuran, así que por el momento podría hacerse el tonto y fingir que era un ignorante sobre ello. Claro, si los mensajes seguían o Byakuran le llamaba directamente iría de inmediato con el hombre, no permitiría que Byakuran lo manipulara más.

La puerta de casa se abrió, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. Por un momento creyó que podría ser G, después de todo el hombre había ido a verlo varias veces, algo así como a vigilar que no se hubiera matado bajando las escaleras o encendiendo la estufa, pero para su sorpresa quien entró por esa puerta fue Giotto, parecía un poco agitado y tenía una sonrisa extraña… parecía forzado.

El rubio lo miró y apretó los labios, la sonrisa forzada se volvió una mueca de incomodidad, Tsuna temió haber cometido otra falta, después de todo con Giotto solía fallar demasiado. Pero entendió un poco a que venía la incomodidad al ver lo siguiente, después de Giotto entró Bianchi y Alaude… Tsuna se estremeció cuando recibió la mirada del rubio platino y sonrió con timidez a la mujer, ¿por qué estaban ellos ahí?

"Tsuna… Bianchi y Alaude vienen a…". Giotto no parecía seguro, pero de todas formas sonrió, forzadamente de nuevo. "Vienen a comer a casa… ¿terminaste de cocinar?".

Tsuna asintió, aunque no era necesario, el olor a especias y salsa llegó de forma rápida, golpeando el sentido del olfato de los tres adultos y abriéndoles el apetito. Aunque Giotto sintió más nauseas que otra cosa. Bianchi entró como si fuera su casa al igual que Alaude, el rubio dorado entro un poco más despacio, mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez que entrara.

"¿Qué preparaste Tsuna?". Preguntó Bianchi, con cordialidad.

Tsuna buscó por la sala hasta que encontró su teléfono, justo cuando iba a tomarlo Alaude tiró de él y sostuvo el aparto entre sus manos, Tsuna sintió terror cuando el chico inspecciono el móvil, pero cuando se lo dio sin hacer más sintió alivio, pero en ningún momento lo demostró, era bueno actuando, era lo único bueno que había hecho Byakuran con él.

"**Preparé rabioles, ensalada de tomate y sopa fría".**

Bianchi pareció satisfecha, ya que se marchó a la cocina, Alaude lo miró un poco más y luego camino hacia la cocina, una vez se fueron Giotto lo miró, como si le pidiera disculpas.

"Lo siento tanto… insistieron tanto que tuve que ceder… perdóname Tsuna".

El chico lo miró y negó con lentitud, restándole importancia al asunto. Realmente le daba igual que ellos llegaran, es más, le parecía muy bueno, sus pensamientos estaban comenzando a asustarlo y Byakuran ya no merecía ejercer tanto poder sobre él.

"**No importa… está bien. Es bueno comer con compañía, ¿no?".**

"Claro… es bueno".

Tsuna caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, Giotto se quedó un poco más, viéndolo. Ahora que sabía que el castaño era homosexual no sabía como tratarlo, bueno… se había estado comportando como siempre, pero el simple roce de sus labios contra su mejilla le había causado un extraño sentimiento de…

'_No importa'._

Se regañó y se dirigió a la cocina. Bianchi inspeccionaba la comida y Alaude se encontraba en el fondo de la cocina, con la mirada azulosa puesta sobre Tsuna, estaba por demás decir que Tsuna era totalmente consciente de la mirada a la que era sometido. Giotto frunció el ceño, ya se esperaba que Alaude iba a actuar de esa forma.

"Esto se ve delicioso… ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?". Preguntó Bianchi, mirando al castaño.

"**Mi mamá era excelente cocinera, ella me enseñó bastante sobre eso".**

"No lo dudo… las personas siempre quieren enseñar un poco de su arte a los demás".

Bianchi se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y Alaude le siguió, Giotto ayudó a Tsuna a servir la comida y, en algún momento, se encontraron los tres hablando de varias cosas en las que Tsuna sólo participó como observador.

Hablaron de muchas cosas del pasado, como que Alaude había sido presidente del club de disciplina de su escuela en Italia o que Bianchi era pésima en la cocina, además, Bianchi dijo que Giotto había sido un mujeriego de joven, el rubio lo había negado pero Alaude arrojo leña al fuego diciendo que no sólo con mujeres.

La comida terminó a las dos treinta, hora en la que Giotto y Alaude debían de volver a la oficina, ambos se marcharon primero, dejando a Bianchi con él.

Bianchi se sentó en el sofá de la sala, lo miró.

"¿Cómo ha ido todo?".

Tsuna no entendió a donde se dirigía la conversación, pero decidió responder.

"**Muy bien, Giotto no parece afectado por la caída".**

Ella sonrió. "No preguntaba por eso, pero gracias por decirlo. Él suele ser muy imprudente, a veces pienso que es un poco autodestructivo". Bianchi se levantó y le sostuvo por la mejilla. "¿Le has dicho a Giotto sobre ti?".

Tsuna la apartó. **"Se lo he dicho".** Tsuna la miró a los ojos luego desvió la vista al móvil que sostenía entre sus manos. **"Y él no parece afectado".** Concluyo mientras miraba a Bianchi, un poco retador, por alguna razón sentía que ella lo estaba analizando y eso le dsgustaba.

Bianchi se puso extrañamente seria. "Eres muy ingenuo… realmente desearía evitarlo pero no voy a intervenir".

Ahora si, Tsuna no entendía absolutamente nada. Bianchi se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse, y Tsuna la retuvo. Desde el principio ella había soltado palabras sin sentido, frases que no concordaban con la situación pero le daban unas indirectas que le dejaban un poco frio, quería saber que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer. Así que le colocó su teléfono móvil cerca del rostro.

"**¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso? No te entiendo".**

"No hay nada que explicar".

Tsuna deseaba hablar ahora y gritarle un poco, porque ella estaba mintiendo. Tsuna apretó un poco más la muñeca delicada de la chica y, finalmente, ella decidió girar para encararlo.

"**¡Estas insinuando que yo quiero tener algo con Giotto!".**

Ya tenía suficiente con las indirectas, quería que ella fuera un poco más seria, porque Tsuna no quería que jugaran con su situación… con su homosexualidad. Bianchi se soltó de su agarre y distorsiono su rostro en un ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente unida.

"¿Y qué si lo insinúo? No es como si fuera cierto… ¿no?".

Tsuna sintió algo caerle sobre la cabeza, fue como agua fría, muy fría. Se mordió el labio inferior y ahora él decidió enfocar la mirada a otro lado, el sentimiento que le recorrió fue muy desconcertante, fue como si se sintiera descubierto, pero no supo de que.

Él no quería nada con Giotto.

Porque aún amaba a Mukuro.

Pero no encontró forma de decirlo, porque no sentía que eso fuera muy cierto, pero tampoco sentía que fuera una mentira. Simplemente no se sintió correcto. Realmente no se sentía correcto decir eso, porque era delatar información suya que aborrecía y porque se sentía un poco mentiroso.

"**Lo lamento".**

Escribió tajante, comenzando a irse hacia el interior de la casa, Bianchi sostuvo su brazo y él giro automáticamente, impresionado por la fuerza que ella ejerció sobre él.

"Ahora quiero que me escuches. No me gusta repetir, porque eso no es mi estilo. Me iré a Italia y esperó que tú hagas algo, la indirecta es más directa de lo que crees… así que esperó que te haya quedado claro". Soltó a Tsuna y caminó a la puerta, giró una última vez antes de irse.

_**Porque yo si amo a Giotto.**_

Fue lo último que escuchó Tsuna de ella, antes de que la puerta se cerrara lentamente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegó bastante temprano a casa, al menos para él fue bastante temprano. Cuando Giotto abrió la puerta de casa eran las diez treinta y ocho, soltó un bostezo y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala. Observo el lugar, había restos de envolturas de frituras y dulces, también un paquete de gelatina en polvo y un bol con palomitas de caramelo. Alzo una ceja ante eso, ¿Tsuna había consumido todas esas chucherías? Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a recoger todo, realmente lo dejaría ahí, pero Tsuna hacía mucho en casa, al menos podía hacer eso para mantener la casa limpia.

Escuchó pasos en la planta de arriba, parecía que alguien descalzo corría con prisa, una puerta se abrió y se cerró con un azote. Giotto dejó todo tal y como estaba, recordaba haber presenciado algo similar hace varios días y si era lo que pensaba no quería que Tsuna estuviera solo. No cuando no sabía que era lo que le perturba a tal grado, de tal forma que el castaño parecía consumido por el terror.

Caminó a largas y rápidas zancadas hasta el baño, jaló la cortina de la tina pero no encontró nada, alzó una ceja al instante, tal vez se había equivocado. De cualquier forma, decidió ir a la habitación del castaño e inspeccionar que el chico estuviera bien. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entrecerró los ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad, el cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado, ya tenía más cosas sobre los muebles. Pero la cama hecha y un vaso en el suelo le desconcertaron un poco, pero lo que le preocupo fue ver que el castaño no estaba ahí.

Cerró la puerta y pensó en bajar, pero decidió ir a su habitación, su intuición le decía que tenía que ir ahí. Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero no encontró nada. Alzo una ceja, comenzó a preocuparse un poco más.

Un sonido en su armario lo llamó, Giotto se dirigió al lugar, por alguna razón tuvo dudas, pero finalmente abrió el mueble y ante él se mostró un castaño, el chico estaba hecho un ovillo, temblaba y sollozaba, su corazón se encogió totalmente y cayó de rodillas frente al chico.

"Tsuna… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te duele algo?".

El castaño no se movió, eso le preocupo mucho más, lentamente tomó su mano y el castaño se apartó, alzó su rostro y le mostró una mueca de puro terror. Ojos caramelo contra océanos profundo, Tsuna lentamente comenzó a calmarse y de un momento a otro saltó hacia él. Desconcierto y preocupación llenaron el ambiente en ese momento. Giotto sintió que el castaño apretaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas en su cintura, era como un koala y le lastimaba un poco, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

"Tranquilo, estoy aquí ahora".

Ni siquiera pudo quitarse el traje, Tsuna no lo soltaba y Giotto comenzaba a sentir el peso entumecerla las piernas, lentamente caminó a la cama y se dejó caer junto con chico, este continuaba abrazándolo como si fuera un salvavidas, era bastante más fuerte de lo que aparentaba o al menos estaba ocupando fuerza que no veía propia en el pequeño.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Tsuna comenzara a aflojar sus agarres y se separara de su cuello, mirándolo con un poco de miedo.

"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?". Tsuna asintió, parecía como si no entendiera que pasara, Giotto se sentía igual, no entendía nada. "Tranquilo, nada va a pasar, voy a estar contigo". Pese a ello su intuición le ayudaba a reaccionar con algo de coherencia. Tsuna asintió ante su pregunta y pegó la frente al pecho del rubio, seguía temblando. "¿Qué sucede?".

Pasó de nuevo un largo minuto, hasta que Tsuna sacó la cara de su escondite y lo miró, movió los labios y Giotto lo entendió todo.

'Tengo miedo'.

Eso fue lo que leyó en esos rosados y pequeños labios, Tsuna volvió a esconderse, como si creyera que Giotto era un escudo de protección que nunca podría ser derribado, Giotto se sintió un poco más fuerte y colocó el brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura del chico e, inconscientemente, lo apretó hacia sí.

"No tengas miedo, yo estaré aquí… voy a estar contigo, Tsuna". En un acto de total impulsividad, besó la cabeza del chico, sobre el pelo castaño y descendió la boca hasta la pequeña oreja. "No estás solo".

Con una lentitud aplastante, Tsuna alzó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban limpios de todo, se veían tan transparentes que Giotto se sintió absorbido, como si mirarlo directamente fuera algo malo… probablemente lo era. Entonces los labios del castaño se apretaron de nuevo en su mejilla, suavemente, limpiamente, luego se separó, no lo miró a los ojos ya que volvió a hundir la cabeza en el pecho del rubio. El fuego de esa acción lentamente menguo hasta que no fue más que algo cálido, como un fantasma de algo que había sentido pero no podía comprender.

Luego, el latir de dos corazones se escuchó en el silencio de esa habitación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día anterior había sido bueno, pese a que Tsuna había tenido una pesadilla. Probablemente Giotto nunca aceptaría que el castaño era suave y tibio, que tenía un aroma armonioso y dulce, y que si Tsuna pudiera expulsar todo eso seguro sería pura miel. Sin duda era un hermanito encantador, ahora estaba tan agradecido de que Iemitsu hubiera recurrido a él.

Cosa que no debería de pasar, porque todo esto era consecuencia del estado de Nana.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la puerta se abrió, cuando notó que alguien estaba con él la chica ya se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, con una sonrisita de lo más hermosa y atrayente.

"Bianchi".

Ella soltó una risita. "¿Pensando en mi, Giotto?".

Giotto se sintió un poco avergonzado, así que prefirió no decir nada. Ciertamente, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no había pensado en Bianchi desde la comida de ayer, de hecho, durante varios días atrás Bianchi había dejado de rondar su cabeza, Giotto culpaba a su separación anterior, aunque algo le decía que eso no era nada correcto, que tenía que ver con otra persona y eso le hizo sentir un poco mal. La chica se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, pero no hizo ademán de hacer nada más.

"¿Bianchi?".

Raramente Bianchi actuaba de esa forma, tan misteriosa, ella sonrió, esa forma que llenaba de mariposas a cualquier hombre y hacia sentir un poco afortunado a Giotto… aunque no era como siempre, era un poco diferente, un poco menos elevador, ya no se sentía en el cielo, se sentía… como… como inseguro, incluso intranquilo.

"Estoy enamorada de otro hombre".

La sonrisa no abandono el rostro de la hermosa mujer, diferente a lo pensado, Bianchi se acercó un poco más, hasta posar la frente contra la del rubio, no separaron sus miradas, Giotto estaba desconcertado y Bianchi parecía confundida.

"¿Desde cuando?".

"No lo sé". Confesó ella. "Pero lo que si sé, es que ambos estamos en la misma situación".

Giotto endureció la mirada, sintió la indirecta traspasar su garganta y una de sus barreras mentales, obviamente había entendido todo, la indirecta flotaba en el aire y si hubiera sido un poco más solida le hubiera golpeado en la frente. La chica se separó y se acercó a las ventanas, el rubio no volteo a mirarla.

"¿Qué insinúas?". Pero no por ello evito interrogarla.

"No insinuó nada, sólo digo lo obvio".

"No quiero escucharlo más entonces".

Ella volteo, pero Giotto seguía sin mirarla. Pese a esa indiferencia, Bianchi era una mujer directa, siempre le gustaba decirlo todo, porque así había sido educada, para ser una mujer sin reservas, liberal y segura, por eso quería aclarar todo con Giotto, ya no habrían más oportunidades. Ahora mismo estaba segura de lo que decía, porque conocía a Giotto y porque era una chica, simplemente tenía más sensibilidad.

"Para ti, Tsu…".

"He dicho que pares. No es nada de lo que piensas. Simplemente que, desde que terminamos, yo no te quiero como antes… creo que el amor se terminó". Giotto se arrepintió de todo lo dicho desde el momento que terminó de decirlo, volteo a mirarla. "Lo siento Bianchi, yo no quería decir eso".

Pero ella estaba impasible, porque ella realmente lo entendía.

"Yo te entiendo Giotto, te entiendo como probablemente nadie va a entenderte, pero… ¿te entiendes tú mismo?". Ella se puso seria. "Las cosas saldrán mal… como resultó todo con Cozart". Giotto se levantó con la intensión de decir algo, ella colocó una mano al frente, deteniéndolo. "Sé que tu relación con Cozart tiene un porqué, pero… ¿Realmente tú querías salir conmigo desde el principio? ¿No fui una escusa para obviar lo que comenzabas a sentir por Cozart? ¿Realmente me amaste, Giotto?".

"Realmente te ame, Bianchi".

Ella se sorprendió, pero decidió que era mejor no meterse mucho, porque muy en el fondo ambos sabían que Giotto mentía.

"Bien… ¿Por cuánto tiempo me amaste?".

"… No lo sé".

"Yo te amaba desde antes de que te fijaras en mi… por eso sé… que ahora mismo estás mintiendo… a ti y a mi".

"… ¿Por qué no simplemente terminas con esto? Si vas a terminar conmigo evita esto Bianchi, no es bueno para ti ni para mi, no quiero que terminemos en malos términos".

"Yo quiero que seas feliz. Sin reservas, sin ataduras, sin culpa… sin obstáculos… ¿Podrías hacer eso, Giotto?". Bianchi tomó su mano con delicadeza. "Realmente te amo mucho, como el ser al que nunca podré tener pero que deseare que sea feliz, donde sea que vaya".

"Estás siendo un poco cínica, Bianchi".

"Probablemente". Ella lo soltó. "Bien, este es el final más simple y poco romántico que he tenido… ¿No quieres un beso de despedida?". Ella se acercó y besó sus labios con suavidad. "Sigamos viéndonos… y no digamos sobre nuestro final".

"¿Vas a ocultar esto?".

"¿Por qué no? Hace las cosas más interesantes".

"Eres bastante perversa".

Bianchi sonrió, se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo, sin voltear.

"Adiós".

Y Giotto la vio salir, con la frente en alto y la sonrisa altanera y cínica de siempre. Sin duda, había perdido a una excelente mujer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Enma bebió de su jugo mientras veía a Tsuna charlar con Reborn, poco después de cinco minutos Tsuna volteo a verlo y le indicó que se marcharía con el adulto, soltó un suspiro, últimamente Reborn se llevaba a su amigo y se quedaba solo, no es que no le gustara estar solo, simplemente que le gustaba mucho estar con el castaño, en fin, no podía insistir… más bien, no quería hacerlo.

Su mente estaba divagando cuando sintió un tirón doloroso en el hombro, volteo automáticamente.

"¿Dónde está Sawada?".

Enma soltó un jadeo cuando el rostro fruncido de Gokudera se mostro frente a él, soltó un suspiro de alivio, eso le había asustado demasiado.

"Reborn-sensei se lo ha llevado".

"Ah… Bien".

Gokudera lo miró inquisitivamente, asustándolo un poco, pero finalmente giró, para marcharse.

"Gokudera-san". Llamó Enma, con la voz ligeramente baja y ahogada.

"¿Qué?".

El tono retador le había acongojado un poco, pero Enma continúo. "Me preguntaba… ¿Tú conoces a Hibari-san?".

"Por supuesto, lo conozco, es el prefecto de Namimori-chuu".

"Uhm… bueno… yo… no me refería a eso. Quiero decir…".

"Ah". Gokudera frunció ligeramente el ceño, entendiendo al pelirrojo. "Bueno, su hermano trabaja para Giotto-san, pero él rara vez se aparece en un lugar público. Hasta donde sé, Hibari está todo el día aquí y luego va a su departamento, es muy cerrado y sólo le gustaba andar con su estúpido pájaro… no puedo ayudarte más que con eso".

"Gracias".

"Una cosa, Hibari es muy peligroso, su hermano formó el estúpido club de disciplina, pero ellos son los mayores delincuentes de todo Namimori, se mete en peleas y ha llevado a más gente al hospital de lo que puedo recordar, desde que llegue a Japón. Si pretender hacer algo con él… es mejor que lo evites… es un consejo".

Sin más, el peliplata dio media vuelta y se marchó. Enma miró por la ventana, realmente eso le había ayudado, pero ahora entendía un poco menos al chico. Hibari era agresivo y lo había notado el día que le salvó, pero el chico se veía bastante bien con Tsuna, el día en el mar recordaba haberlos visto hablar juntos, al menos Hibari parecía un poco interesado.

¿Podría ser que Hibari también fuera gay?

Algo dentro de Enma se movió un poco y sintió una sensación desagradable, eran celos. El pelirrojo se sintió tan avergonzado que no supo donde meter la cabeza, los celos eran malos, pero él sabía que estaba celoso, de lo que fuera que hubiera entre Tsuna y Hibari, ¿qué había realmente? Tsuna no había dicho nada… pero él tampoco se había molestado por preguntar.

Resoplo y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba despejar su cabeza. Claro, Enma no esperaba encontrar a Reborn, Tsuna y Hibari en el mismo pasillo. No pretendió esconderse, pero lo hizo. Reborn y Hibari charlaban mientras el castaño los miraba con atención, de repente Hibari miró a Tsuna y le golpeo la frente con un dedo, Reborn sonrió de lado y el castaño inflo las mejillas. Se despidieron y los tres comenzaron a irse por diferentes lugares.

Enma se vio obligado a correr, escuchó pasos apresurados y cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con la cautivante forma de Tsuna, corriendo tras él. Se detuvo.

"Enma". Llamó Tsuna cuando estuvo a su lado, su voz fue ronca y suave, un poco ahogada, pero dulce. "Perdón… Hiba-ri… san… él estaba…". Su voz se había sofocado cada tanto, probablemente por la carrera o algo similar.

"¿Te encuentras bien?". No pudo evitar preocuparse, el verlo tan frágil le hizo sentir abochornado, ya que él no debía de verse mejor.

"**La garganta me pica, no puedo hablar más, lo siento Enma". **Escribió el moreno en su teléfono móvil.

"No importa, no tienes que sobre esforzarte".

"**Bueno, quería decirte que Hibari-san estará ayudándome para los exámenes de la próxima semana… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?".**

"Uhm… ¿No seré una molestia?".

Rápidamente comenzó a escribir el moreno.

"**No, no, absolutamente no, no eres una molestia. Por favor ven conmigo, podría servirnos a ambos".**

Finalmente Tsuna le sonrió, fue una sonrisa tímida, tierna y dulce. Enma dudó mucho de toda su vida, él había pensado que algún día encontraría a una mujer hermosa, una chica que fuera la indicada para él, pero ahora que tenía a Tsuna frente a él dudaba de eso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una chica? Las cosas habían cambiado en el mundo, no tenía que ser forzosamente una chica, alguien como Tsuna estaría bien.

Entonces se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que decía, porque considerar a Tsuna como una pareja era algo que no debía de pensar. Eran amigos y así le agradaba.

"Bien, entonces iré".

Tsuna sonrió de nuevo y Enma sintió que no podía mentirse, de alguna forma considerar a Tsuna le gustaba, porque Tsuna era demasiado agradable para no tomar en cuenta. Podía entender porque Hibari se sentía atraído a su amigo. Ahora también podía entender porque él mismo se sentía celoso.

Era obvio que él quería más que amistad. Era obvio que le enojaba que Hibari se acercara a Tsuna, porque Enma quería a Tsuna para él…

O algo así.

Enma sintió un jalón en la manga de su suéter, volteo a mirar a su amigo y sintió que le temblaba algo en el interior al ver a Tsuna ligeramente sonrojado.

"**Quiero contarte algo, Enma".**

Enma se mojó los labios, inconscientemente, sus ojos vagaron, por primera vez, en el rostro infantil del moreno, era lindo, casi parecía una chica, como Kyoko, pero mucho más tierno, más… no sabía como expresarlo, era difícil porque todos esos sentimientos eran nuevos para él.

"Dime".

Tsuna miró a todas direcciones, cerciorándose de que estuvieran solos, una vez terminó la comprobación se acercó a Enma, hasta el punto que los labios rosados tocaron el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo.

"He recibido mensajes". El tonó bajo y ligeramente nervioso preocupo a Enma, Tsuna prosiguió. "Creo que… si alguien albino te habla no le hagas caso".

"¿Tsuna?".

Tsuna sacó su móvil y sonrió. **"Es por precaución Enma, se trata de Byakuran, del que te conté".**

Enma entendió todo entonces.

"Entiendo, te diré si lo veo".

"**Gracias Enma. Reborn-sensei me espera, nos veremos más tarde".**

Tsuna dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras se iba Enma recordaba una parte de aquella conversación pasada, cuando estuvieron en el jate. Recordaba los monólogos con su voz y luego cuando escribía por teléfono.

__Estuve en América antes de Madrid, mis padres se habían separado… yo no podía estar con ninguno, habían problemas y yo no entendía porque… en ese entonces yo no entendía nada. Pero mi padre me llevo con… los Gesso, y me dejó a cargo de ellos. Ahí conocía Byakuran. Él me dominó, llevamos una relación en la que él me ordenaba y yo obedecía, ni siquiera quise volver con mis padres cuando llegó el momento. Byakuran me quería, pero era demasiado… raro. Nunca abuso de mí ni nada, sólo era extraño. Cuando me fui… él prometió que me devolvería a su lado. Mis padres han evitado, de cualquier forma, que él se acerque a mi, temen que yo vuelva con él solo porque en el pasado nosotros fuimos muy unidos__

Si ese tal Byakuran trataba de llevarse a su amigo… Enma no iba a permitirlo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ya veo… eso es… muy bueno". Giotto se recargó en la silla. "Bien. Nos veremos luego". Terminó la llamada en ese momento y soltó un suspiro.

"¿Sucede algo?". Preguntó G, quien se encontraba en la oficina desde el principio.

"Se trata de la compra de un terreno, al aparecer nos engañaron. El terreno se encuentra en propiedad de unos yukazas, para poder realizar la construcción tendría que pedirle permiso a su líder".

"¿Vas a hacerlo?".

"No lo sé, no puedo devolver el terreno, el vendedor se fue tan pronto terminamos con todo".

"Bien… bien, bien… de alguna forma debemos tener cuidado, la mafia no es nada bueno". G soltó un suspiro y se sentó frente a Giotto. "Giotto… Alaude… dijo algo".

El rubio elevó la mirada.

"¿Qué?".

"Se trata del chico".

"No quiero escucharlo entonces".

Repentinamente Giotto dejó de parecer lamentable y tomó una postura más firme. G notó que todo lo dicho por Alaude era cierto, Giotto estaba tomando demasiadas consideraciones con ese chiquillo. Eso era peligroso.

"Giotto… creo que deberías decirle a Iemitsu que no puedes cuidar a su hijo".

Giotto frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué debería hacer eso?".

"Porque ese chiquillo va a controlarte Giotto".

"Eso no va a pasar". El rubio se levantó de su lugar. "Las cosas no van a termines como tú o Alaude piensan. Simplemente no entienden que es lo que pasa. No se metan".

G se levantó y observo al rubio ponerse la chaqueta. "¿Te vas?".

"Le dije a Reborn que iba a verlo hoy, tiene que decirme algo sobre Tsuna".

"¡Lo ves! Nunca te vas temprano, son las ocho".

Giotto soltó un suspiro. "Hay cosas que estoy tratando de entender sobre él. Tsuna necesita a alguien".

"¿Y tú quieres ser ese alguien? ¿Realmente crees que serás ese alguien?".

¿Ser ese alguien? Giotto sabía que ya era ese alguien, Tsuna recurría a él en la noche, era quien lo despertaba de las pesadillas y lo devolvía al mundo.

"Nos vemos mañana".

No iba a decir más sobre nada.

Giotto condujo a todo la velocidad permitida a casa, no se sentía bien, algo no andaba bien con él, lo dicho por Alaude y G rondaba su cabeza cada tanto. Odiaba todo lo dicho y todo lo que él no había podido responder. Odiaba que todos pensaran que Tsuna era el malo, cuando era obvio que algo perturbaba al castaño. Odiaba no poder defenderlo. Lo odiaba todo.

Se detuvo frente a la casa y colocó la cabeza sobre el volante. No se sentía bien, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabía como había logrado conducir hasta ahí. Pero no podía sacarse de la mente el rostro lloroso e infeliz de Tsuna. No podía. Deseaba tanto protegerlo, cuidarlo, ayudarlo. Lo deseaba tanto.

Bajó del auto lentamente, el suelo se movió bajo sus pies y se recargó de la puerta de su auto, no se sentía bien, tal vez era el estrés o algo similar, no podía consigo mismo.

Cuando entró a la casa todo estaba a oscuras, encendió la luz y trató de enfocar, pero todo estaba borroso, se sentó en el sofá y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Tsuna".

Susurró a penas, sintió el estomago pesado, algo no andaba bien.

"¡Tsuna!".

Y aunque lo llamo, Tsuna no llegó.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna había supuesto que los mensajes pertenecían a Byakuran, porque… bueno, todos los mensajes tenían la marca de Byakuran por todos lados, nunca se imagino que lo vería de nuevo, no ahora, no nunca, después de todo, Madrid había sido el principio y el fin de todo.

El fin había llegado en el momento que lo había visto del otro lado de la calle, mientras él se acercaba al auto de su padre para ir al aeropuerto, si, podía recordarlo. Él estaba del otro lado, mirándolo, ¿mirando que exactamente? Tsuna nunca lo supo, porque él nunca se acercó, ni para detenerlo ni para explicar todo lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera para preguntar por su madre, todo se había acabado y Tsuna se había sentido muy desgraciado en ese momento.

Pero ahora lo estaba viendo de nuevo.

En el momento que lo vio pensó en correr, claro, las cosas no habían terminado bien, no, las cosas nunca estuvieron bien, la relación comenzó mal, el transcurso fue bueno pero terminó lamentable. Por ello Tsuna se asustó en el momento que lo vio, porque temía la reacción del chico.

Si, corrió, huyó porque estaba asustado, pero cuando escuchó su voz se detuvo, el poder que tenía sobre él era aún poderoso, no había duda, Mukuro tenía poder en él. Se había girado lentamente y luego había mirado a los ojos al chico, se veía un poco diferente, se veía mucho más alto y le había crecido un poco el pelo, pero seguía siendo el mismo Mukuro. Tomó su teléfono y con dedos agiles tecleo hasta formar un breve mensaje para Giotto, se imaginaba que las cosas no iban a terminar rápido.

Siguió al peliazul sin que este dijera algo, fue más instinto que otra cosa, entonces se detuvieron en un callejón y luego fue aplastado contra la pared, miró con expectación al peliazul y soltó un suspiro cuando Mukuro hundió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, entrecerró los ojos y abrazó suavemente al peliazul, se veía tan débil… tan diferente, simplemente no parecía ser el mismo.

"Lo siento tanto…".

Cerró los ojos, Tsuna sintió algo pesado en su interior y la garganta cerrársele…

No se esperaba eso.

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Mukuro pidiendo perdón?<em>

_Ni en mil años._

_En fin, aquí hubo más G27, pero como he sido muy complaciente, he decidido meter a Mukuro (muajajaja)._

_Bueno. Lamento mucho la demora, pero hubieron muchas cosas que se interpusieron conmigo y mis fics… un juego perverso llamado League of legends. Pero ya esta siendo controlado y ahora por fin puedo volver a esto. Realmente lo siento, no todo se trato de ese juego, como estoy llegando a la última ronda de mi semestre he tenido más trabajos, pero como dije, todo se está controlando._

_Bueno, por el momento he dejado esto para todas mis lectoras, tratare (realmente lo intentare) de actualizar lo más pronto posible, viene un puente desde este jueves, así que puedo darles una sorpresa._

_Shao~ shao~_


	12. Abrazos y besos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

**Dedicatoria:** Hola mis queridas lectoras. Este capítulo va dedicado a **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**, porque fue el review número 100 de este fic, ¡gracias por seguir esta historia! Realmente el capitulo anterior iba a ser para ella, pero subí con tanto prisa que no me dio tiempo a poner la dedicatoria, así que, la escena G27 que continua es su regalo, pensando sólo en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 11**__ – Abrazos y besos_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando llegó a casa (demasiado avergonzado por su tardanza), además, temía que Giotto no hubiera recibido su mensaje y le regañara, bueno, realmente no sabía como actuaría su tutor (porque no había caído en cuenta que Giotto era su tutor, por el momento), Giotto parecía ser del tipo comprensivo, pero no del tipo idiota. Y por supuesto, Tsuna no lo consideraba como tal.<p>

"Ya era hora".

Obviamente, Tsuna elevó la mirada rápidamente y con quien se topó no fue la persona que esperaba. Alzó una ceja, un poco desconcertado, pero la mirada fría y hosca de Reborn terminó por atemorizarle un poco. Era difícil que el profesor consiguiera darle miedo, Tsuna había enfrentado muchas situaciones donde el miedo había sido casi eliminado, lo que le asustaba era el hecho de que Giotto no estaba ahí, pero había un hombre con bata blanca al lado de Reborn.

No lo había notado y ahora tenía un poco de pánico.

"¿Es él?".

Habló el hombre de la bata, Tsuna dirigió su mirada y luego la devolvió a la figura alta de Reborn, el hombre le miraba por debajo de la sombra de la fedora, se veía molesto y Tsuna no podía saber la razón de su molestia, la verdad es que prefería no enterarse. Sentía que si lo sabía su lista de: 'Cosas de las que debe arrepentirse' aumentaría.

"Es él". Afirmó Reborn, en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo.

"Bien". El hombre volteo a mirarlo, dirigiéndose a Tsuna. "Ahora mismo el señor Vongola se encuentra dormido, he logrado bajar la fiebre, pero es probable que esta regrese. Debes de bajar la temperatura si eso sucede. He dejado antibióticos al lado de su cama. Por el momento eso es to-…".

"Por favor, no sea blando. Él tiene dieciséis y se encargará de cuidarlo".

Forzando una sonrisa tranquila, Tsuna miró al médico, este parecía un poco incómodo (al parecer la mirada de Reborn no sólo iba contra el castaño, el médico sufría también el mal humor del pelinegro). El de la bata cambió el peso de un pie al otro y miró atentamente al chico.

"Es probable que… haya contraído la fiebre tifoidea. He tomado unas muestras de sangre, realizaré los exámenes apropiados y volveré con los resultados en dos días… por el momento es mejor que el señor Vongola no salga de casa, lo mantendremos en cuarentena".

Tsuna se estremeció un poco, pero no dijo nada (no podía, sentía la garganta más cerrada que de costumbre). Notó como Reborn forzaba la mirada para apartarla de su cuerpo y plantarla en el médico.

"¿Tendremos el examen el viernes entonces?". El médico asintió. "Bien, entonces le esperaremos aquí… le acompañaré a la puerta". El pelinegro miró al castaño. "Ve a verlo".

No había derecho de réplica, Tsuna no negó o aceptó, simplemente hizo una reverencia al hombre y se fue escaleras arriba.

Oh… todo era su culpa (de nuevo).

No, no pretendía hacerse la victima ni el mártir de la historia, simplemente que sabía que todo era su culpa. Tsuna no era el más listo y tampoco muy idiota (porque idiota había sido y él lo aceptaba), sabía que la tifoidea podía contagiarse por el agua contaminada, y no era demasiado listo para saber que Japón no tenía las aguas más limpias.

Si Giotto había contraído la fiebre tifoidea era su culpa, porque Giotto no habría caído al mar sino hubiera intentado salvarlo aquella ocasión.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación, planteándose la idea de que adentró se encontraba Giotto, dormido y enfermo, decaído probablemente e indefenso. Tragó duro y luego abrió la puerta.

No, no pretendía las lágrimas, si Tsuna lloraba sería por el día que su madre tuviera que despedirse de él (su muerte sería su más profundo dolor), había tenido momentos de debilidad (muchos momentos), por ello no podía permitir más debilidad.

Debilidad fue lo que se presentó frente a él.

El día que Tsuna lo imaginó débil no fue hoy, de hecho, no fue nunca, Tsuna simplemente nunca se había imaginado a alguien tan brillante y alto como Giotto verse tan pequeño y débil. Giotto se veía un poco pálido y húmedo, probablemente sudor producido por la fiebre que había tenido. Se acercó lo suficiente para proyectar una sombra en el rostro del rubio y se agachó un poco, acarició las mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas, luego la frente y, sin pensarlos demasiado, los labios rosas. Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco más, besó la mejilla derecha (la otra se encontraba contra las almohadas) y susurró cerca del lóbulo.

"Gio-tto…".

Su voz sonó seca y arrastrada, Tsuna no podía pedir disculpas, porque no sentía que pudiera hablar más, Giotto debería de conformarse con eso, porque Tsuna no esperaba nada más de sí mismo.

Claro, lo que le no esperaba era una reacción del mayor.

En el momento que Tsuna decidió erguirse fue detenido por una mano suave sujetándole con temblores constantes, los ojos mar de Giotto le miraron profundamente y luego, temblorosamente, sonrió. Para ese momento el castaño estaba mudo.

"Te llame… y… estas aquí…".

No se resistió ni un solo momento. Tsuna se dejó arrastrar a la cama, permitió que los brazos grandes le aplastaran contra un pecho firme. Cerró los ojos y rodeo a Giotto por la cintura.

'_Aprovecha el momento, arrepiéntete luego'_. Buena política, sin duda.

Era obvio que el mayor se encontraba en medio del delirio, sino le habría reclamado por su voz, entonces no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tsuna no quería aprovecharse, pero no podía evitar querer hacerlo un poco, Giotto era extremadamente hermoso para no haber llamado su atención, era guapo y bonito y el castaño sentía un poco de calor cada vez que lo veía sonreír.

No aprovecharse de ese momento abría sido un desperdició (Tsuna no tenía tanta moral como todo el mundo pensaba, ciertamente). Enterró el rostro un poco más contra el pecho del rubio y aspiró el aroma con fuerza. Estaba fascinado con el aroma, ese aroma masculino, dulce y picante, nunca le había gustado el sabor agridulce, pero si Giotto fuera un dulce le encantaría comerlo. Retiró el rostro de ese pecho y lo miró a la cara, el rubio tenía los ojos entrecerrados, parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido. Tsuna no quería que se durmiera, pero tampoco iba a detenerlo si lo hacía.

"… Gio…". Fue todo lo que pudo soltar, el resto se detuvo en su garganta, lastimándolo un poco.

"Tsuna… no vuelvas con él…". Entonces Giotto se acercó, hasta que sus frentes estuvieron unidas. "Te hará daño… yo… sólo quiero protegerte".

Su estómago se contrajo un poco, pero no se retiró del contacto. En ese momento podría elevar un poco el rostro y unir sus labios con los de Giotto, sin duda sería algo muy sencillo y nadie lo notaría. Pero Tsuna tenía en mente una cosa, Bianchi era la novia de Giotto y eso no iba a cambiar tan fácil.

"Gra…". Tragó duro, forzando sus cuerdas vocales, necesitaba concluir esa palabra. "… cias". Y lo logró.

Lo probable, era que Giotto no recordará ese momento, si lo hacía, Tsuna lo negaría hasta la muerte, podría mentir y decirle que en su momento de delirio había imaginado escucharlo hablar, sería creíble, porque Giotto tenía temperatura de nuevo.

"… Tsuna…".

Sí, mejor que hacerlo él, fue que Giotto fue quien cortó la distancia. La culpa no sería tan fuerte y para defenderse podría alegar que Giotto fue el único que provoco el acto, en fin, nada de que preocuparse por el momento. Ahora se preocupo únicamente por cerrar los ojos y agudizar sus sentidos para llenarse de ese beso, para saber si sería tan bueno como se lo habría imaginado.

Lamentablemente, fue mejor.

La boca de Giotto era tibia, cosa rara por la fiebre, el calor alrededor de su cuerpo y sobre su boca le provocó estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo. Simplemente increíble, Tsuna se apoyó un poco más cerca del otro cuerpo, queriendo sentirlo todo.

Pero no duro mucho, porque en menos de cinco segundos Giotto cayó dormido.

Reborn nunca regresó, como Tsuna creyó. Así que, de nuevo, durmió con Giotto todo ese día, olvidando por completo que en la tarde había estado con Mukuro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aún si Gokudera nunca decía nada, Yamamoto sabía que el peliplata estaba comenzando a experimentar cosas, cosas que Yamamoto había sentido desde que vio por primera vez al chico. No se trataba del ligero bochorno y desconcierto que le había acompañado desde lo de Kyoko, Gokudera le miraba de más, era inaudito y a la vez le alagaba. Pero no quería que las cosas se confundieran. No quería que Gokudera terminara confundido y odiándolo.

Necesitaba hablar con él.

El problema estaba en que no sabía como, bueno, las cosas con Gokudera eran difíciles por si solas, hablarle de amor probablemente no sería la mejor opción. Si solo el chico no fuera tan difícil. Pero esa parte, obstinada y arrogante del peliplata era algo que disfrutaba.

"Hey, idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo? Pensé que tenías entrenamiento".

Yamamoto alzó la cabeza cuando una sombra cubrió su rostro, Gokudera le miró dudoso, sonrió entonces mientras se levantaba de su lugar, aunque hubiera deicidio hablar con él, no tenía que ser justo ahora, las cosas estaban pasando un poco rápidas y para Gokudera, que era completamente hetero, seguro sería difícil.

"Pedí permiso, hoy vamos a ir a ver a mi padre al hospital, tuvo una recaída".

"Oh… Suerte con ello".

Era divertido saber que le incomodaba hablar sobre su padre, después de todo, Gokudera no tenía aprecio por los suyos, era obvio, hasta cierto punto, que Gokudera había salido de Italia por problemas familiares, recordaba que Bianchi había insinuado eso, pero por Gokudera Yamamoto no se había querido meter demasiado.

"Nos vemos mañana".

En fin, ahora, tenía que ver a su padre, Asari había estado cuidando de él, pero Yamamoto también quería estar al pendiente. Una mano, ligeramente dura y blanca le detuvo del brazo, sorprendente, Gokudera era muy cálido.

"Espera". Yamamoto lo miró, un poco esperanzado. "Realmente espero que se encuentre bien… tu padre".

"Él estará bien, ha salido de peores". Entonces dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Gokudera no le soltaba. Era extraño, la mayoría de las veces Gokudera evitaba el contacto, parecía odiarlo.

"Quiero que sepas que… no… olvídalo, no importa". Lentamente la mano de Gokudera se deslizo de su brazo. "Ve con tu padre, Yamamoto".

No era un especialista, pero casi podía asegurar que Gokudera lamentaba no haber dicho lo que quisiera decir. Pero supuso que estaba bien, si era algo serio el peliplata encontraría el momento para decírselo. Confiaba en él, le daría su tiempo.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos".

Si, las cosas podían ir particularmente bien, solo esperaba que todo continuara de esa manera.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Reborn se imaginó que Tsuna no asistiría el día siguiente a clase, por supuesto, eso era de esperarse contando que Giotto debía de estar delirando. Claro, lo que no esperó fue encontrar a Sawada sobre el regazo de Giotto, ambos sobre el sofá viendo televisión, aunque Giotto parecía más dormido que despierto, de todas formas Tsuna era rodeado con fuerza por el rubio, y no parecía que fuera a ser liberado pronto.

"Me imagino que… ¿No han estado ahí todo el día, cierto?".

Tsuna se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, Giotto pareció despertar después de escucharlo hablar, lo miró bobamente y sonrió como imbécil.

"Oh, Reborn, amigo mió, ¿qué haces aquí?".

Su voz era extraña, arrastraba la lengua y balbuceaba un poco, Tsuna trató de levantarse, pero los brazos de Giotto se cerraron más fuerte en torno a su cintura, el castaño lo miró pidiéndole ayuda, obviamente no iba a ayudarle. En cambio, Reborn se acercó al sofá de una plaza y se sentó, subiendo los pies sobre la mesa, Tsuna se veía totalmente abochornado mientras bajaba la mirada.

"Mi estudiante falto a clase, debía de saber la razón".

"¿Tú estu…? ¡Ah! Hablas de Tsuna. Le dije que se fuera, pero dijo que… ¿Qué dijo?". Entonces Giotto soltó una risita idiota. "No lo sé, pero esta aquí, conmigo".

Vaya conclusión estúpida, Reborn sonrió, si Giotto estaba delirando entonces aprovecharse de ambos chicos sería sencillo. Podría sacar información.

Y eso hubiera hecho, si la puerta no se hubiera abierto y por ella hubiera entrado G.

El pelirrojo tenía el ceño fruncido mientras ingresaba a la casa, miró a Reborn e hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin duda lo conocía muy bien porque enseguida se colocó frente a Giotto, como si fuera un escudo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Preguntó rudamente y luego volteo a mirar a Tsuna. "¿Ha preguntado algo que no debe?". Tsuna negó con lentitud, el pelirrojo volvió la mirada al frente. "Márchate, tú y yo sabemos que tus intenciones no son buenas".

Como toda respuesta, Reborn sonrió. "Y yo aquí, preguntándome si Giotto seguía bien, me imagino que ya no soy necesario, ¿cierto, mamá gallina?".

G frunció el ceño, totalmente irritado. "Estoy siendo serió, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que trataras de utilizar todas tus oportunidades para obtener algo de estos dos". Tsuna se tensó y lo miró con precaución. "Sé que tú y Alaude están investigando acerca de este niño, y Giotto está totalmente en desacuerdo".

Reborn bajó un poco el ala de la fedora y sonrió, la sonrisa era siniestra, cruel y sádica, pero la sombra la volvía fría y elegante.

"Metete en tus propios asuntos, G. Lo que tenga que ver con mis cosas no te concierne". Sus ojos se dirigieron a Tsuna. "Ya nos veremos luego, Tsuna".

La amenaza fue susurrada tan cruelmente que pudo ver como hacía efecto en Tsuna, se tensaba totalmente en los brazos de Giotto, Giotto parecía no entender nada, pero abrazó un poco más fuerte al chico y le susurro algo en la oreja, Reborn sólo sonrió.

"Adiós, Reborn". Fue lo que soltó Giotto, levantándose de su lugar, todo tembloroso y sudoroso, mientras lo miraba sin perturbaciones. "Es mejor que te vayas ahora… sé que debes irte".

"Adiós". Su mirada nunca se separó de Tsuna, porque era a él al único que deseaba descifrar más que a cualquiera que estuviera en esa sala.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una vez la puerta se cerró, G volteo a mirar a Giotto, parecía confundido, como si lo que hubiera pasado no hubiera sido realmente detectado por su cerebro. El rubio se sentó de nuevo y tomó la mano de Tsuna, la situación de por si era rara ya con esos dos, la actitud tomada de Giotto era aún más extraña. Además, por lo visto, el rubio ni siquiera había llamado aún a Bianchi…

Pero Bianchi se había regresado a Italia.

Cosa que G no entendía en lo más mínimo.

Tsuna se soltó lentamente del agarre de su amigo rubio, Giotto se recargó del sofá y soltó un bostezo, parecía medio adormecido, probablemente tenía aún fiebre.

"¿Cómo ha estado?".

Tsuna sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la sudadera y comenzó a escribir.

"**Tuvo fiebre en la noche y también hoy en la mañana. Pero le he dado los medicamentos y la fiebre ha bajado hasta los 37°". **El chico miró con preocupación el rostro humedecido de Giotto. **"Realmente no sé que más hacer por él". **

G asintió, se acercó a Giotto y justo cuando iba a tocarlo el rubio detuvo su mano sujetándolo de la muñeca, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió.

"Pensé… que eras Cozart… hay tanto… que quiero decirle".

Giotto volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras G coloca su mano tibia sobre su frente húmeda, estaba caliente, aún tenía fiebre. Se alejó del rubio y volteo a mirar a Tsuna que se mantenía atrás, como queriendo dar espacio.

"¿Ha dicho algo que no debería de haber mencionado?".

Tsuna su mordió el labio inferior pero negó con la cabeza. Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Reborn, el chico era realmente muy bien mentiroso, sino hubiese visto ese pequeño tirón de su labio inferior no hubiera notado la mentira. El castaño movió levemente el pie y comenzó a escribir algo.

"**Sólo ha estado soltando cosas al azar, nada congruente. Y me ha preguntado cosas sobre mí, nada más". **El chico desvió por segundos la mirada y luego volvió a mirarlo. **"Gokudera-kun dijo que me pasaría los trabajo del día, ¿podría quedarse con Giotto, G-san?".**

G lo miró con suspicacia, no había duda, el chico estaba ocultando algo, miró a Giotto, que había dejado caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, en símbolo de cansancio, le hubiese gustado seguir al chico, pero por lo visto tenía prioridades, Giotto era lo primero, ya luego ayudaría a Reborn y a Alaude en su investigación de ese niño.

"Claro, yo me quedaré, has los deberes, Tsuna".

El castaño asintió dócilmente y subió las escaleras, seguramente para ir por sus cosas. G se sentó al lado de Giotto y volvió a tocar el rostro del rubio, nunca lo había visto tan enfermo, sin duda si pudo haber agarrado un virus ese día.

"¿Sabes? Cozart dijo que…". Giotto soltó una risita, luego se irguió un poco y miró lo miró, parecía un poco borracho. "El amor… no debía de distinguir genero, dijo que yo sólo estaba ignorando lo que él me decía pero… Era joven…". Entonces el rubio volvió a reír y se hecho de nuevo hacia el respaldo. "Había sido hetero toda mi vida, ¿cómo quería que lo entendiera?". Giotto soltó una risita sombría, esas risitas que G sentía pesadas. "No había forma, yo… le mentí cuando dije que podíamos ser amigos, sólo hice como si él nunca me hubiera dicho nada… obviamente sabía que mi mejor amigo era gay y que toda era mi maldita culpa… Me sentía asqueado de ello".

G soltó un jadeo al escuchar eso. Giotto jamás le había dicho nada de eso. Sí, sabía que se había sentido incómodo después de la confesión de Cozart y que evitaba el contacto con el chico, pero G siempre pensó que se trataba de alguna confusión. Nunca creyó que Giotto realmente se sintiera tan incómodo de que su mejor amigo fuera gay, de que él fuera el centro de atención de Cozart.

"Yo no… lo sabía".

Giotto volvió a erguirse, lo miró sombríamente, esa mirada… G sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y evitó mirar al rubio a los ojos.

Nunca pensó que esa mirada continuara formando parte de Giotto. Le recordaba… le recordaba ese pasado que G prefería olvidar, apretó los dientes y volvió a mirarlo, Giotto sólo estaba enfermo, nada le decía que Giotto siguiera siendo esa persona.

"Por supuesto que no te lo diría. ¿Por qué carajo te diría que Cozart me daba miedo? Era mi mejor amigo, me paseaba desnudo frente a él, porque… demonios, éramos hombres, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que él era gay? No, que yo le volvería gay. Cozart me dijo que antes de mi nunca había sentido ninguna atracción por los hombres, pero al darse cuente de… de mi, que empezó a notar que los hombres tenían… belleza. El estómago se me revolvía sólo de pensarlo masturbándose con mi rostro".

G miró hacia las escaleras en ese momento, vio la cabecita de Tsuna asomándose, parecía asustado, el castaño no pareció notar su mirada y no se movió, G volvió a mirar a Giotto.

"¿Le odiabas?".

"¿Odiarlo?". Giotto soltó un suspiro, suavizo la mirada y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá. "Al principio lo odie mucho, le odie más cuando me dijo que no podía continuar con la situación y se fue a Argentina. Pero… ahora me doy cuenta que tal vez… tal vez yo también sentía algo por él. Sólo era un joven imbécil que no entendía nada de la vida… eso fue todo".

G miró de reojo hacía la escalera, la mirada de Tsuna parecía haberse aclarado, entrecerró los ojos y el entendimiento llegó a él tan rápido que le abofeteo el rostro.

Tsuna era gay.

Si su teoría era verdadera todo tendría sentido. Bueno, Tsuna no era un chico normal, para nada, su comportamiento era un poco… un poco diferente de lo usual. Su timidez, los sonrojos, sus ojos siguiendo a Giotto a todos lados. Además de gay, tenía sentimientos por su amigo.

Se relamió los labios y volteo justo cuando una pisada fuerte se hizo oír, Tsuna quería llamar su atención.

"**Ya me voy. Volveré temprano".**

"Claro, ve con cuidado".

Giotto se irguió y lo miró con una expresión de dolor. "¿Te vas?".

Tsuna miró dudoso a G, pidiéndole ayuda, G tuvo que acudir a su auxilio. "Va a pedir los trabajos de hoy, gracias a ti y tus imprudencias Tsuna perdió un día de clases".

Giotto asintió vagamente. "Entiendo… lo siento".

Tsuna salió de casa, miró de reojo a Giotto y luego se fue. G tenía que trabajar rápido, sabía como iban las enfermedades de Giotto. Si no lo olvidaba, Giotto siempre olvidaba la mayoría de sus delirios, rara vez recordaba lo que le pasaba, si le sacaba información ni lo notaría.

"¿Tsuna es gay?".

Giotto pareció turbado por eso, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, lo es… ¿Puedes creerlo? Salió con alguien en Madrid… escuche de Alaude que ambos eran delincuentes… ¿puedes creer que Tsuna pudiera hacer algo malo? Yo no… confió demasiado en él para creer algo así".

"¿Qué más te han dicho de Tsuna?".

"Que…". Entonces Giotto lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, subiendo la guardia, mirándolo con sospecha. "¿No estas intentando algo, cierto? Porque no quiero que esto… que esto perjudique a Tsuna".

"No, no. Claro que no amigo… sólo estoy pensando en tu bien".

"Ah… bueno". Giotto volvió a bajar la guardia. "Es todo lo que se… no quiero saber nada más… eso sería traicionar a Tsuna. Y yo quiero protegerlo de esas pesadillas que lo acosan al final del día… no sabes… lo duro que es verlo caer". Giotto sonrió amargamente. "Me recuerda cuando perdí a mi madre… el sentimiento de derrota… la pérdida… la soledad era atemorizante".

G sintió un nudo en el estómago. Traición. Bajó la mirada, si, estaba traicionando la confianza de Giotto en ese momento. Soltó un suspiro y miró a su amigo. Bien, haría lo mejor para todos.

"Giotto… ve a la cama, te ves fatal".

Giotto frunció el ceño, se levantó y se fue.

No podía hacerles eso, no sólo a Giotto, tampoco podía hacerle eso a Tsuna. No podía pensar en dañar esa confianza que poco a poco el pequeño instalaba en él. Iba a confiar en que Tsuna no dañaría a Giotto ni aunque tuviera el chance de hacerlo, quería creer en eso, porque Giotto era un amigo muy importante, el amigo que le había guiado, su amigo.

El único amigo que nunca le había traicionado.

G soltó un suspiro, cruzó las manos y colocó los codos sobre sus rodillas, hundió el mentón entre las manos y miró el suelo. Confiaría en la intuición que Giotto se jactaba de tener, si Giotto confiaba en el niño, entonces él también lo haría.

No había de otra.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna había regresado a clases, Giotto no había tenido fiebre en la noche y G llegó en la mañana para cuidarlo, pero Tsuna se sentía un poco intranquilo, el recuerdo de Mukuro volvía a él. ¿Qué haría ahora que Mukuro estaba de regreso? Podría ignorar su presencia… pero Mukuro no son de los que se dejan ignorar. Además… quiere respuestas, no, sólo quiere una respuesta y Tsuna no sabe cómo responderle.

Desde lo sucedido en Madrid no ha querido volver a pensar en nada, su madre es lo único en lo que se ha centrado (aunque ahora también en Giotto), pero retrasar esto es tan astuto como en el pasado. Mukuro quiere saber si piensa volver con él.

La respuesta es no.

No puede volver con Mukuro, lo ama, no hay duda de ello, pero ya no es igual, la distancia le ha hecho reconocer que su relación no es… no es sana, no es apropiada, no hay amor. No es nada. No puede seguir arriesgándose, ni a él, ni a Mukuro, ni a nadie. La cosa es que no sabe como decirle que vuelva a Madrid.

Además, Tsuna sabe que detrás de esa pregunta hay mucho más, Mukuro no sólo lo quiere de regreso en esa relación, lo quiere de regreso en Madrid. Él no podía regresar a Madrid, no era porque no quisiera, era porque no _podía_. Después de todo… los crímenes que _cometió_ ahí sólo fueron olvidados por la promesa de que él no regresaría. Realmente desconocía la situación en la que se encontraba Mukuro, su padre se había encargado de todo el caso, él mismo había querido saber nada.

Sinceramente, Tsuna prefería evitar el encuentro, entre más tarde él podría pensarlo mejor. Necesitaba pensar y saber que le diría, no quería terminar con él más, porque aún tenía la esperanza de un futuro, los dos juntos. Sabía que era tonto y mucho pedir, pero había querido a Mukuro… era su primer amor.

"Es cambio de clase, Tsuna-kun".

Tsuna se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Enma sobre su hombro, lentamente reguló su respiración, asintió lentamente y se levantó, todos ya habían salido, menos Gokudera, quien estaba afuera, al parecer esperándolos. Enma lo detuvo pese a ello.

"¿Te encuentras bien? No has prestado atención a clase… Escuche lo de Giotto, pero no debes preocuparte, yo creo que sólo tiene un resfriado y…".

Tsuna negó con la cabeza y sacó su móvil. **"No se trata de eso. Ayer en la tarde me encontré con Mukuro, quiere que vuelva con él. Estaba muy arrepentido y…".**

"¡No!".

El grito provocó que Tsuna tirara el móvil y que se contrajera un poco, Gokudera entró en ese momento y Enma se sonrojó, aunque no parecía estar arrepentido del súbito grito.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?". Preguntó Gokudera, observando a Enma.

"No es nada". Respondió Enma un poco agresivo, recogió su teléfono móvil y se lo colocó en las manos. "Es mejor que nos apuremos".

Y salió, Tsuna estaba un poco estupefacto, no entendía porque Enma se había alterado tanto. Gokudera le miró con duda, pero él simplemente negó y caminó también hacia afuera. Distinguió la espalda de Enma y deseo poder ir y alcanzarlo, pero como siempre, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, apretó el aza de la mochila y camino lentamente. Gokudera se colocó a su lado.

"¿Discutieron?". Tsuna negó con la cabeza. "Entonces… ¿por qué no vas tras él? Si no discutieron y no sucedió nada… no veo porque deberían de ir apartados. ¿Son amigos, no?".

Tsuna lo miró entonces, no podía entender que Gokudera fuera tan denso pero que le estuviera diciendo eso. Porque… ¿era denso, cierto? Yamamoto gustaba de Gokudera, pero el peliplata parecía totalmente desinteresado. Algo bastante extraño contando que Yamamoto demostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, incluso Tsuna habría terminado de darse cuenta aunque Yamomoto nunca le hubiera dicho nada. Sin duda el amor era cruel, demasiado cruel.

"**Quiero hablar con él, por eso lo haré luego".**

"Pues bien, sólo no esperes demasiado".

Asintió vagamente y continuó con el camino. No se sentó junto a Enma en esa ocasión, se sentó en el fondo, junto con Gokudera, el peliplata se quedó dormido a la cuarta parte de la clase, pero el recibió un mensaje a la mitad. Abrió el móvil debajo de la mesa de su asiento y con el ceño fruncido notó que era de Mukuro.

_**Estaré esperándote afuera.**_

Escribió una corta respuesta, un simple _NO_, no quería que lo esperara, no quería que lo buscara. Quería tiempo y odiaba que Mukuro siempre hiciera lo que le viniese en gana. Cuando la clase terminó Enma no lo esperó como siempre, Tsuna supuso que realmente debía de hablar con él, pero no entendía que le había afectado. No había hecho absolutamente nada que ameritara ser ignorado.

Antes de que Enma tomara su bolso y se marchara, Tsuna lo detuvo en el corredor. El pelirrojo lo miró, parecía avergonzado, le tomó la mano y Tsuna sintió como era arrastrado hacia un aula vacía. Una vez ahí el pelirrojo le miró, total y completamente arrepentido.

"Lamento lo de antes". Soltó lentamente. "Pero… ¿piensas regresar con él?". Oh, así que lo que le preocupaba era Mukuro. Tsuna negó con la cabeza, Enma soltó un suspiro. "Pensé… que él te había persuadido. Tsuna-kun, no regreses con él, te hará daño, no puedes confiar en él… no de nuevo".

Entendía su preocupación, Enma sabía todo, desde que conoció a Mukuro hasta lo del muelle, le había contado varias cosas, en cambio, Enma le dijo que también quería contarle cosas, pero aún no se había dado la oportunidad y Tsuna no quería presionarlo.

"**Yo lo sé. Mukuro me hizo daño, pero yo también le hice daño a él".**

"Eso no es verdad, tú sólo querías protegerlo".

Eso no era del todo cierto, Tsuna no tenía tanta moral, no tenía tanto valor como para sólo protegerlo. Las cosas tenían siempre otro lado, lo cierto fue que Tsuna temía lo que pudiera pasarle a él si Mukuro continuaba con todo el contrabando, sí, se había preocupado por el peliazul, pero temía más por si mismo, por lo que le pasaría por involucrarse, incluso había ignorado las consecuencias a terceros (su madre era el ejemplo). Claro, lo último si lo hizo por amor y todo salió realmente horrible.

"**De cualquier manera. NO voy a regresar, pero sí tenemos que hablar. Cuando me fui, mi papá estuvo conmigo, vi a Mukuo y sabía que si me acercaba podríamos hablar antes de irme, mi padre no me lo negaría. Pese a ello, no lo hice, lo odiaba, lo culpaba por todo. Ahora él quiere que hablemos, y creo que debemos de hacerlo". **Tsuna soltó un suspiro. "L-lo a-mo…".

Eso era de lo único que estaba arrepentido. Tsuna sabía que eso podría provocar que todo surgiera una vez más, temía que el ciclo se repitiera y alguien más saliera lastimado. Temía que el mismo saliera lastimado, se sentía vulnerable, débil y caído. Mucho peor que cualquier otra etapa de su vida, probablemente sólo hasta que su madre despertara recobraría un poco de su confianza. Mientras tanto seguiría siendo ese pequeño cachorro en el que se había convertido.

Enma sujetó su mano y se la apretó suavemente. "No te preocupes, sé que podrás hacerlo, confía en ti… yo también lo haré".

Los labios le temblaron un poco, un nudo en la garganta le estrangulo hasta que sintió los indicios de las lágrimas picarle las pupilas, se acercó a Enma, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y liberó todo. Las lágrimas descendieron silenciosas por sus ojos, acariciaron sus mejillas y se perdieron en el suéter del pelirrojo. Sintió a Enma acariciarle la espalda y silenciosamente se lo agradeció.

El recuerdo del día en que su madre perdió el conocimiento lo atacó fuertemente, pero cuando Enma le besó la mejilla el recuerdo se esfumo, Tsuna apretó el agarre que ejercía en el suéter del otro y se pegó más, quería calor, quería no sentirse tan solo como siempre.

Enma le estaba dando muchas cosas y temía enamorarse de él. Pero bueno, no es como si fuera a suceder. Mukuro… le gustaba, no como siempre e incluso tal vez ya no lo amaba. Pero el sentimiento de querer protegerlo y no desear lastimarlo estaba ahí, no podía ignorarlo y tampoco podía simplemente odiarlo. Eso le dolía.

"N-no… puedo…".

Soltó entre gemidos ahogados y en un murmullo sólo audible para Enma, Tsuna sabía que estaba siendo débil, mostrar esa faceta podría ser desagradable para Enma, pero como toda respuesta el pelirrojo lo atrajo más contra él, eso le sorprendió un poco, Tsuna nunca creyó que Enma tuviera esa fuerza. Pero eso le reconforto bastante, sumergió un poco más la cara contra el pecho del pelirrojo y soltó otro sollozo.

"Sé… que puede ser difícil… quiero entenderte, pero aún no puedo. Pese a ello voy a apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. Nunca… voy a dejarte solo".

No sabía que tan difícil estaba resultando para Enma consolarlo, pero para Tsuna también era difícil. Enma lo sabía casi todo de él, sólo se había guardado para si los detalles que podrían traerle problemas al pelirrojo. Probablemente si que podía confiar en Enma, pero no quería meterlo en problemas, como decirlo, Mukuro no era nada de lo que tomar confianza, podría parecer un poco tranquilo, lo cierto es que era bastante peligroso. Luego estaba Byakuran, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que el peliblanco podría hacerle.

¿Era egoísta por querer tener a Enma cerca pese a los peligros? Si, probablemente lo era. Pero no lo quería de otra forma. Mukuro tenía razón, formar lazos con la gente solo alentaba los problemas.

"Vamos a casa, Tsuna-kun".

La voz dulce y baja de Enma fue agradable, Tsuna se separó, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y lo siguió a la salida. Ahora necesitaba saber que tan mal estaba Giotto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"No es lo que pensaba, el señor Vongola sólo tiene una grabe infección, pero se curara en cuanto siga con la receta. Es necesario que continúe en cama por el resto de la semana, el lunes en la mañana vendré a evaluar su progreso y determinaré si puede volver al trabajo". Puntualizó el médico mientras se ponía de pie. "Eso es todo de mi parte".

Tsuna miró aliviado al médico, pero sus ojos siempre terminaron sobre la figura de Giotto, el rubio aún no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, aún seguía con fiebre alta y los delirios, por alguna razón, no cesaban, Tsuna lo atribuyó a la mente débil de Giotto, despertarse sin recordar nada no podía venir de otra cosa que de una mente débil.

"Gracias, nos encargaremos de seguir la instrucciones". G le sonrió gentilmente al médico mientras lo acompañaba a la salida, Tsuna se quedó con Giotto.

Giotto parecía un poco mejor que ayer y que otros días, no dormía, pero se encontraba tratando de leer algo del trabajo, Tsuna se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le mostró su teléfono móvil.

"**¿Por qué no dejas eso para luego? Creo que te cuesta leer".**

"No, está bien. Sólo necesito… entender esta línea". Giotto entrecerró los ojos, el sudor se veía claramente en su frente, pegando su cabello rubio. "Ven, creo que si me la explicas tú lo entenderé".

Tsuna vio la mano extendida hacia él, un ofrecimiento para sentarse junto con el rubio. No dudo en tomarla y se sentó al lado del rubio, permitiendo que el hombre le rodeara con el brazo la cintura y enfocó toda su atención en el documento frente a él.

"**Dice que… los Gesso se comprometen a guardar el territorio, pero Vongola deberá ceder sus empresas en Argentina".**

El aliento se le fue, miró a Giotto, pero el hombre parecía no entender nada de lo que le pasaba, Tsuna si entendía. Se levantó automáticamente y se dirigió a la salida, escuchó a Giotto pero lo ignoró. Él único que podía entender lo escrito era G. Encontró a G subiendo las escaleras y le ofreció el documento señalando con urgencia la línea que había leído. G lo leyó lentamente y luego soltó un suspiro.

"Ya lo había leído antes y… ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere esto?".

Tsuna negó rápidamente, no quería delatarse. **"No, pero supongo que no es nada bueno".**

G pareció desconfiar aún, pero, al parecer, no quiso insistir. "Bien, lo bueno es que me lo recordaste. Tengo que irme, te encargo a Giotto". Tsuna asintió, G dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo y volvió a girar. "Lamento mucho dejarte a cargo de él en ese estado. Si te hace feliz, te diré que él se volverá algo pegajoso contigo, pero supongo que eso lo sabrás apreciar".

G le guiñó el ojo y Tsuna se sonrojó ante la sugerencia, tal vez lo estaba mal interpretando, pero juraría que G le acababa de alentar a aprovecharse de Giotto. Tsuna lo haría, pero ahora no se sentía con tantas ganas, no cuando el nombre 'Gesso' se había presentado ante él era totalmente inaudito, no esperaba encontrarse a Byakuran pronto, pero sabía que algún día pasaría, el problema es que no estaba seguro de sentirse preparado para ello. Byakuran era el único rival del que no se creía capaz de derrotar nunca.

Ingresó de nuevo a la alcoba de Giotto y lo vio recostado contra la cama, en el suelo, soltó un jadeo y corrió a su lado, le acercó el móvil con la pregunta de '¿Te encuentras bien?', pero antes de poder mostrarle el aparato a Giotto el rubio tiró de su mano y lo sentó sobre su regazo, el móvil salió volando de sus manos.

"Quédate conmigo". Un poco aturdido, Tsuna asintió y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Giotto. Se quedaron así un largo rato, Giotto no se movía y por un momento pensó que dormía, pero la respiración no era pausada y tranquila, continuaba siendo normal. "Yo… no sé que fue lo que sucedió contigo en Madrid, pero desearía saberlo, no voy a forzarte a que me lo digas… sólo espero que algún día lo hagas".

Giotto lo apretó más contra si, Tsuna entrecerró los ojos. No pensaba decirle lo que pasó en Madrid, nunca, no a Giotto. Lo que paso en Madrid era algo que siempre deseo se quedara allá, aunque decírselo a Enma le libero mucho no pensaba decirle a nadie más, era algo que le producía vergüenza de si mismo, además de pena y mucho arrepentimiento.

Después de decir eso la respiración de Giotto se volvió lenta y acompasada, despacio se separó del chico y una vez de pie tomó una mana y lo cubrió, debió de haberse ido, pero no lo hizo, volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez al lado de Giotto, observo su rostro suave, las líneas perfectas y las pestañas un poco más castañas que el resto de su cabello, se le antojo bello. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y Giotto dejó caer el suya en su cabello castaño.

Tal vez debería decirle a Giotto un poco sobre Mukuro, no sabía los planes del peliazul, no sabía si realmente estaba arrepentido, porque la plática que habían tenido Mukuro no parecía muy arrepentido, o si su plan era fastidiarlo ahora que no podía volver a Madrid, además… ¿No el problema era únicamente de Mukuro? Él no debió de haberse metido en todos esos asuntos ilegales, por muy divertidos que le parecieran.

No, lo mejor era decir nada, decirle a Giotto que se había hecho… el polvo de un delincuente no era una opción, no sólo quería mantener una buena imagen, también quería evitar problemas al rubio. Suficiente tenía con ser cuidado por él. Probablemente debería decirle a su padre que prefería irse a Tokio con Timoteo. Él no sabía mucho y cuando estuvo viviendo con él no preguntaba nada, se mantenía al margen. Giotto en cambió lo quería saber todo siempre, pero muchas de las cosas que quería saber no… no podían saberse. No era tan fácil de decir.

Cerró los ojos, ahogado en el aroma natural de Giotto, picante y dulce, era como canela, pero más dulce. Esperaba pasar los exámenes de Namimori-chuu, aunque dijese que lo mejor fuera ir a Tokio, realmente no lo deseaba, no del todo, prefería quedarse en Namimori, con Enma, Yamamto, Gokudera, G, Hibari… y Giotto.

Era mucho mejor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Soltó un suspiro y miró la hoja blanca, bueno, estaba volteada y no era una hoja, eran tres hojas de su peor materia… matemáticas. Tsuna había estudiado mucho, pero aún no se sentía confiado, era bastante difícil sentirse confiado cuando no sabía casi nada de esa materia. El profesor terminó de anotar las indicaciones en la pizarra y, finalmente, el tiempo comenzó.

Los exámenes nunca habían sido su fuerte y mientras resolvía ese sentía mareos y ganas de vomitar, no era enfermedad, era simple miedo, no quería reprobar y tampoco deseaba irse a Tokio. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no estaba seguro de poder pasar las materias, pero realmente deseaba hacer lo mejor. Giotto le había dicho en la mañana que tuviera confianza consigo mismo, pero Tsuna nunca había tenido confianza en sí. Pero también estaba el factor Hibari, de alguna forma sentía que debía de hacerlo bien por él.

De alguna forma sintió un poco de confianza, el examen le recordó vagamente al que Hibari le había aplicado, sólo que ligeramente más difícil y con problemas más bastos, pero sintió que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

Gokudera se había quedado dormido a la mitad del examen y Tsuna tuvo ganas de despertarlo, pero confiaba en Gokudera… de alguna forma debía de tener otro plan. Enma por otra parte se veía un poco confundido mientras respondía, como si entendiera a medias lo que decía, pero estaba concentrado y eso era bueno. Terminó su primer examen en el horario establecido y sintió que podía hacer los siguientes bien, después de todo matemáticas era la peor.

Confió un poco más en él.

Para el quinto periodo tuvo un descanso, Tsuna se levantó de su silla y salió de ahí, Gokudera seguía durmiendo y Tsuna se preguntó si sería bueno despertarlo, pero al ver a Enma el pensamiento se le fue de la mente y corrió detrás del chico. Sujeto su mano cuando estuvo detrás de él y le sonrió.

"**¿Podemos hablar?".** Escribió en su móvil con velocidad y Enma asintió inmediatamente. Se llevó a Enma hacia la azotea y una vez ahí le soltó el brazo. **"Voy a hablar con Mukuro hoy". **Soltó rápido.

Enma frunció el ceño en una cómica expresión. "¿Por qué tienes que hablar con él de todas formas? No veo el punto, no entiendo".

"**Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar, por ejemplo debo saber en qué términos ha salido de Madrid y si puede volver. También necesito saber qué hace aquí. No sé sus razones y eso me pone nervioso. ¿Me entiendes?".**

Cuando Enma frunció el ceño notó que él no le entendía, para Enma no era necesario hablar, simplemente nunca debería de encontrarse con Mukuro, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el pelirrojo y Tsuna pensaría lo mismo si no tuviera en su poder 'eso', por eso necesitaba hablar con Mukuro y necesitaba que Enma lo entendiera, sólo Enma y nadie más.

"Simplemente… no siempre se debe entender todo… a veces, sólo con lo que tienes… ¿No es suficiente?".

"**Lo es, pero son cosas que yo debí de haber resuelto antes y no pude. Debo hacerlo ahora".**

Enma desvió la mirada y Tsuna esperó lo peor, pero el pelirrojo solo soltó un suspiro. "Pero yo quiero estar ahí".

Tsuna se puso un poco azul ante esas palabras. **"No es necesario, nosotros solo…".**

Entonces, Enma colocó una mano sobre su teléfono móvil. "Quiero estar ahí, al menos que haya algo que no quieres que sepa".

Había muchas cosas, pero podía aceptar que Enma lo escuchara.

"Bien". Susurro roncamente y sonrió a Enma con timidez.

Dos cosas buenas habían sucedido ahora, una de ellas fue que los exámenes no le parecían tan mal, la otra es que alguien más le acompañaría a resolver algo que debió de haber finalizado en Madrid.

Estaba un poco asustado, eso no podía negarlo.

Para el séptimo y octavo periodo tuvo dos exámenes más, mañana tendría tres y luego tendría que esperar una semana por resultados. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante fue que hoy iría con Mukuro, Enma estaría a su lado y tendría que mentirl dar una excusa poco creíble porque iba a llegar tarde.

Sin duda sería algo complicado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ya no tienes fiebre… probablemente todo esto se vaya el fin de semana, ¿cómo te sientes?".

Ser la enfermera de Giotto era lo más asqueroso que había hecho nunca, no es que Giotto fuera asqueroso… era demasiado empalagoso, quería abrazarte todo el tiempo, te decía que te quería e incluso comenzaba a decir todas las razones por las que eras una buena persona, G estaba bastante asqueado, nunca volvería a ver a Giotto de la misma forma después de esto.

Giotto le miro serio, luego se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la cama, ahora parecía más normal que los días pasados, eso era bueno, G se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

"¿Pasa algo?".

"¿Qué hora es?".

G desvió la mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca y luego volvió a mirar a Giotto. "Cinco veinte, ¿por qué?".

"Tsuna ya debería de estar aquí". El ceño de Giotto se acentuó más. "¿Ha llamado o algo así?".

"No, él no ha dicho nada". Giotto se levantó de la cama, G le miró interrogante. "¿A dónde vas?". Giotto no se detuvo, todo lo contrarió, comenzó a quitarse el pijama y buscar ropa en su armario. "¿Giotto?".

"Voy a buscarlo".

"No, vuelve a la cama, Tsuna debe de estar por llegar".

"Entonces lo encontraré de camino".

"¿Qué afán tienes tú con él?". Giotto comenzó a ponerse una camisa verde esmeralda. "¿Por qué tienes esa necesidad de estar a su alrededor?". G le tomó del hombro al ver que no le hacía caso. "¿Qué es lo que sabes?".

"Su… siento que algo no andaba bien… Alaude dijo que Tsuna… simplemente debo de ir". G no le soltó el hombro, Giotto tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, la altura de G era un poco mayor a la del rubio. "Suéltame".

"Vuelve a la cama, voy a mandarle un mensaje, él puede estar con Enma ahora, deja de ser caprichoso, ya no tienes cinco años".

"No lo entiendes". La mirada del rubio se volvió al suelo. "Debo de encontrarlo".

G no podía entenderlo, simplemente no entendía nada de lo que Giotto debía de estar sintiendo, Tsuna no era un niño, tenía dieciséis y muchos amigos, sin duda habrían veces que llegaría tarde, pero era normal a esa edad, Giotto siempre tuvo el afán de llegar tarde a casa y Colonello había desistido en reñirlo, ¿entonces por qué Giotto actuaba tan sobreprotector con Tsuna?

"Bien, pero iré contigo".

"Gracias G".

Pero lo que si podía entender es que no habría fuerza en el mundo que hiciera desistir a Giotto, si él quería buscar a Tsuna, entonces él buscaría a Tsuna de una forma u otra. G no quería ser una pared en la que Giotto tuviera que escalar, quería ser una palanca que le ayudara a conseguir lo que quería. Eso había hecho Giotto por él año atrás, G quería ser de ayuda también.

"Bien, vamos a buscarlo entonces".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Existían formas para verlo de tal manera que no fuera descubierto, pero era obvio que ya no tenía la confianza del otro y verse en un lugar público sería lo más sensato para los dos. De cualquier forma, él tomó una mesa apartada del resto, porque lo que tenía que decir y lo que esperaba escuchar no era algo que pudiera ser escuchado por otros.

Solo que no pensó que él fuera a traer a otro.

Ciertamente, a veces no podía entenderlo, le había dicho que iban a verse, pero tenían que ser discretos sin llegar a estar solos. Mukuro había elegido un lugar discreto (restaurante pequeño, de comida italiana, para variar), pero Tsuna había traído consigo a una pelirrojo que le parecía familiar, pero a la vez no se le hacía haberlo visto nunca.

Tsuna se veía diferente, el cabello lo tenía más largo (no había pasado ni un mes, pero a Tsuna siempre le crecía el pelo como si fuera césped) y sus ojos los tenía más brillantes, ya no veía la mueca tierna y tímida, ni nada de esa ingenuidad manipulable, parecía haber madurado espectacularmente y él se encontró sorprendido por el sentimiento de decepción, por no haberlo visto crecer. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, descubrió la satisfacción que sentía al ver la timidez e ingenuidad que le devolvía, algunas cosas probablemente nunca iban a cambiar. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo frunció la nariz y le mando una mirada despectiva, sin duda debía de saber algunas cosas.

"Pensé que sería una reunión privada". Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al ver al pelirrojo sentarse en el lado izquierdo de Tsuna. "Incluso me vi en la necesidad de ponerle correa a Ken, se negaba a quedarse quieto".

Observo como una sonrisita afloro en los labios de Tsuna, pero el chico se rehusó en dejarla salir por completo, en cambio codeo ligeramente al pelirrojo, quien reacciono después de unos segundos.

"Mi nombre es Enma Kozato y Tsuna no…".

Mukuro lo ignoró totalmente al escuchar el apellido, con razón se le hacía familiar, él no conocía a este chico, pero a su hermano si que lo conocía. Nunca creyó que, justo en Namimori, fuera a dar con el hijo menor de los Kozato, un Simon en Namimori, que maldita ironía. Después de buscarlo por años, incluso había tenido que estar en Madrid, pero ahora… ahora que no lo necesitaba lo encontraba, vaya, si que la vida tenía ironías.

"… por ello él te responderá en el teléfono móvil".

"¿Cómo?". Eso le sorprendió, miró el aparato sobre la mesa y como Tsuna lo tomaba y comenzaba a escribir en él.

"**Perdí la voz. No puedo hablar más".**

Eso le dio escalofríos, sintió algo pesado en el estómago, pero se negó a desviar la mirada, era su culpa, Tsuna era él único culpable de todo lo que había sucedido, él se había metido donde nadie lo llevaba, incluso había involucrado a su madre, pero era culpa de castaño, así que Mukuro se negó a sentir la culpa, realmente no quería sentir más culpa de la que ya había sentido. No era su estilo y tampoco era su maldito problema.

"Bien, lo entiendo… Entonces comenzare yo". Tsuna asintió. "Lo que… que te dije el primer día, sobre regresar, quiero que lo olvides. Sinceramente, estaba un poco impresionado de verte de nuevo, de alguna… no importa, sólo olvídalo o ignóralo, lo que prefieras está bien para mi". Sinceramente esperaba que lo olvidara, pero con lo masoquista que era el castaño, probablemente lo recordaría siempre.

Tsuna desvió la mirada, parecía bastante avergonzado, pero a la vez aliviado, era tan fácil de leer, como siempre, se alegraba de que eso no hubiera cambiado.

"**Yo quiero saber en que términos saliste de Madrid".**

Mukuro soltó una risita despectiva. "Tú padre se encargó de todo perfectamente, pero si quiero continuar con mi libertad, jamás debo de pisar ese suelo de nuevo. La razón por la que quería contactarte es esa. Voy a vivir aquí a partir de ahora, fue un consejo de tu padre, por si te interesa".

Tsuna palideció, fue divertido, pero sobre todo insultante. **"¿Aquí? ¿En Namimori?". **Podía notar su incomodidad, probablemente Kozato también podía sentirlo, ya que pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tsuna.

"Realmente no". Aceptó finalmente. "Será en Kokuyo, en el pueblo vecino. Mi intensión tampoco es volver esto más problemático para ambos". Porque estar viviendo en la misma ciudad sería, sin duda, algo bastante estúpido. "Quería que supieras eso, y que no voy a meterme en tu vida". Aclaró rápidamente ante la mirada que le dirigió el pelirrojo. "¿Quieres agregar algo más?". Preguntó seriamente, porque para él todo estaba listo.

"**¿Sigues trabajando para ellos?".**

La pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa, porque se imagino que eso sería algo que estaría perturbando al castaño, su trabajo que le había llevado a su maldita ruina, solo de recordarlo le daba coraje y sentía un odio profundo por Tsuna, porque si él no hubiera metido la nariz donde nadie lo llamaba, entonces él continuaría buscando a Enma Kozato y no tratando de pasar desapercibido por el resto de su vida.

"No, ya no". El alivio que vio en los ojos chocolate le irrito bastante. "Pero ellos están buscándome… gra-". Se cortó rápidamente, ese asunto no era algo que debiera importarle al castaño, ni algo que él quisiera mencionar. "De cualquier forma, eso es asunto mió".

"**¿Y Chrome? ¿Ella está bien?".**

"Perfectamente". Puntualizo, no quería hablar de su hermana frente a Enma Kozato, porque no sabía que tan enterado estaba ese chico en el trabajo de su familia. "Si eso es todo…".

"No es todo". Menciono el pelirrojo, rápida y agresivamente. "Tsuna-kun tiene aun mu-…".

"No te metas, Simon. Esto no es asunto tuyo". Menciona molesto, mostrando una mirada fría y cortante, al parecer Tsuna está de acuerdo, ya que toma el brazo del otro y niega con la cabeza. "¿Qué más necesitas saber?".

"**¿Por qué no…". **La escritora se detuvo por un momento, los dedos pequeños temblaron contra el teclado. Estaba nervioso y por la mirada, parecía que quería llorar, no, por el amor a… que no llore, porque más que saber que estaba mudo, verlo llorar le pone un poquito vulnerable. **"… quisiste creerme?".**

Y lo que quiso evitar, surgió en ese momento. Se levantó entonces, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, molesto, tan molesto que temía el atacarlo.

"Porque, carajo, te dije que todo lo tenía bajo control, ¿por qué no quisiste creerme tu, grandísimo idiota? Ya sabía todo, pero tú tenías que interferir… sólo me metiste en problemas, tú mismo te metiste en problemas y llevaste contigo a Nana-san tú…".

Joder, el llanto, realmente estaba llorando. No, no, no quería verlo llorar, porque ver esa debilidad lo hace un poco débil a él, recordándole que hubo un tiempo en que creyó que ellos pudieron… de alguna forma, funcionar. Desvió la mirada y se sentó de nuevo, más tranquilo.

"Tsuna-kun…". Exclamó preocupado el otro, mientras lo abrazaba débilmente.

"Lo lamento". Soltó entonces él, provocando que ambos chicos lo miraran. "Me disculpe contigo y lo hago por una sola razón: Si yo no hubiera dicho tu nombre, ellos no hubieran especulado y finalmente descubierto tu identidad y la de Nana-san… también lamento que ella… ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?".

Con los ojos llorosos y ligeramente rojos, comenzó a escribir de nuevo. **"En Alemania, siguiendo un tratamiento para salir del coma".**

"Entonces es probable que ya sepan que el coma fue inducido… ella despertara". Fue un aliento para el castaño y uno para si mismo, Nana había sido una mujer entre muchas, la única persona que lo había entendido, no quería aceptarlo, pero la apreciaba bastante. "Lamento su estado también…".

"**Está bien…". **Tsuna dejó la frase inconclusa, luego siguió escribiendo. **"… todo fue culpa mía, lo de mi madre, lo que te pasó a ti y lo que me pasó a mi, por eso, no te disculpes y no lo lamentes. Él único que quiere disculparse soy yo. Lo siento tanto, Mukuro".**

"Odio… odio tanto eso de ti. No fue todo tu culpa… debí de decirte que ya sabía que iban a traicionarme ese día… simplemente yo no confiaba en ti".

Y era cierto, Tsunayoshi es un Sawada, Tsunayoshi es un… no importa, realmente no imparta más. Mukuro ya no esta involucrado en eso, al menos no ahora y quería creer que sería así por siempre.

"**Lo entiendo. Realmente lo entiendo".** Los ojos caramelo le miraron con afecto y él se sintió tan asqueado, pero no quiso decir nada. **"Entonces, supongo que es todo".**

Mukuro se levantó entonces. "Bien, me marcho… espero que no nos veamos de nuevo… sinceramente es lo mejor". Camino dos pasos, se detuvo y aún de espaldas dijo. "Es… patético que sigas sintiendo algo por mi cuando sabes que yo jamás te devolví ni te devolveré el sentimiento. Este tiempo, separados, nos ha hecho cambiar a ambos, lo que dices sentir no es por mi, sino por lo que crees que aún soy. Olvídame… yo lo intentare igual. Adiós, Tsunayoshi".

Eso era todo, si había sido rudo entonces que mejor, Tsuna debía de olvidarlo, seguro le esperaba algo mejor a donde fuera, Mukuro no esperaba nada, sólo sobrevivir y ya, que Nagi tuviera una vida placentera y que Ken y Chikusa pudieran regresar al colegio, no había más, realmente nada le importaba más.

Tal vez… le importaba no verlo ni siquiera una vez más, pero eso sólo era algo egoísta, porque realmente no lo amaba, pero sentir que lo perdía era duro. Tsunayoshi siempre fue suyo, y ahora no lo vería más, lo estaba perdiendo y… simplemente era difícil perder algo que consideraste tuyo y permanente.

Salió de la tienda, esperando que Tsunayoshi se quedara y calmara sus sentimientos, porque sabía que estaría llorando y cuando lloraba era extremadamente frágil y sensible, eso le puso de mal humor, porque Kozato estaría ahí con él… y Mukuro sería el malo que le provoco el llanto. Genial, realmente genial.

Entonces sintió algo eléctrico pasarle por las puntas del cabello y elevo la mirada, sus ojos chocaron con dos pozos océano y casi se atraganta.

Giotto Vongola estaba en Namimori.

¿Cómo carajo habían llegado todos a Namimori y él no se había enterado? No desvió la mirada pero continuó con su camino, sintiéndose un poco tonto por actuar arrogante y desinteresado cuando la realidad era diferente.

Realmente… no esperaba pasar una vida tranquila.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Buscar a Tsuna se tornó bastante problemático después de media hora, G había enviado mensajes, él también lo había hecho, pero Tsuna no contestaba. Giotto se estaba cansando un poco. Como decirlo, el mal presentimiento persistía y no ver a Tsuna le ponía un poco nervioso.

Algo llamó su atención, fue algo malo, que brillo y quemó dentro de él, le desagrado totalmente. Fue un chico. Uno alto, de cabello extrañamente azul y de mirada dura e hiriente. De alguna manera, todas sus alarmas se encendieron y las ganas de golpear fueron tan fuertes que tuvo que contenerse quedándose junto con G. Pero el chico también le devolvió la mirada y se dio cuenta que esta no sería la última vez que se vieran, y la siguiente vez temía que pudiera pasar. Giotto no era de los que se controlaban, era de los que permitían y aceptaban, y si en ese momento debía de aceptar sus instintos, entonces bien, él lo permitiría.

"¿Giotto, pasa algo?". Negó con la cabeza, el chico se había ido y él no quería contarle a G lo que le pasaba. "Bien. Creo que tengo el teléfono de Enma, voy a llamarlo, tal vez sepa donde se encuentra Tsuna".

Si, más importante que golpear era encontrar a Tsuna y llevarlo a casa, donde pudiera tenerlo bajo control, donde supiera que el chico estaba bien. Mierda, realmente… tal vez se estaba encariñando demasiado.

"Esto es malo…". Murmuro para si mismo, encariñarse a este extremo, era realmente malo. Muy malo. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo, Tsuna le gustaba mucho, era… necesitaba ayudarlo, por alguna razón que desconocía… o que no quería aceptar. "Mierda…".

"Esta con Enma". Dijo G después de unos segundos al teléfono. "De hecho, esta por aquí cerca, vamos".

Con pesar, descubrió que el restaurante era el mismo de donde vio salir a ese chico, tenía la impresión que ese chico conocía a Tsuna, realmente sentía que debía de saberlo, pero a la vez no podía hacerlo. Era bastante difícil de explicar. Él mismo no lo entendía. Joder… se sentía tan molesto ahora y caliente, tal vez la fiebre había regresado. Esperaba que no, no deseaba… sólo no lo entendía.

Ver la cabecita castaña de Tsuna lo alentó a continuar, pero las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos le dio un poquito de pánico, pero continuó y cuando estuvo junto a los dos miró seria y duramente a Tsuna.

"¿Por qué no avisaste que llegabas tarde? G esta a cargo de ti ahora y-". Enmudeció al notar que una lágrima había logrado su objetivo y salía lentamente del ojo derecho de Tsuna. "¿Te encuentras bien?".

Tsuna asintió, pero el brazo que pasó Enma alrededor de los hombros del chico le dio a entender que no, Tsuna no estaba bien. Se sentó a su lado y automáticamente Tsuna se separó de Enma y se pegó a él. Fue lindo sentirse superior, pero fue agobiante sentirlo llorar contra su pecho.

Era un maldito adulto, debía de superarlo antes que Tsuna.

"Está un poco decaído… hoy tuvimos varios exámenes, siente que no le ha ido bien y no quiere salir de Namimori". Dijo Enma. Sólo por él y por Tsuna, Giotto decidió creerle.

"No pudo ser tan malo". Comenzó Giotto, siguiendo su juego. "Vamos, los exámenes son sólo para probar tu conocimiento, me imagino que Rebron y Lal han hecho algo bueno al enseñarte… también Kyouya te ha apoyado, no caigas en el error de comenzar ahora a preocuparte, ¿bien?".

Tsuna asintió, aún contra él. Lo sintió calmarse, él mismo se calmó un poco.

"Ya que estamos aquí… _¿Vuoi mangiare?_(1)". Sigirió G, con una sonrisa y un acento impecable. Enma asintió débilmente, Tsuna pareció entender lo dicho y Giotto aceptó con una sonrisa. "Bien, pediré la carta".

La comida fue buena, le hizo recordar su hogar, su familia, su madre, su abuela, incluso Bianchi apareció en su memoria, a veces Cozart y eso le provocó una nostalgia abrumadora, pero alegre, fue como si recordarlo le provocara bienestar. Ver a Enma le hizo sentir claramente lo mucho que extrañaba a Cozart y lo mucho que daría por verlo de nuevo.

Pero si la comida fue buena, la compañía lo fue aún más, G era su mejor amigo, Enma era un chico encantador y Tsuna era su adoración actual. Fue bueno verlo comer, verlo pensar y verlo en paz. Realmente todo fue muy bueno como para ignorarlo o para segarse con el pasado y el por venir. Simplemente lo disfruto y cuando fue hora de volver a casa se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado.

La fiebre estaba de regreso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Jajaja, tómalo… lo llevaremos al jefe como una ofrenda de guerra"._

_La risa burlona le subió por la espalda como si se tratara de un escalofrió, el asco que sintió cuando uno de ellos le tocó más de la cuenta le provoco un sobresalto, y más risas y más toques y más asco. Mucho más asco._

"_¡Déjenlo! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver!"._

_La voz alzada en tono, los ojos bicolor alarmantemente rojos, todo fue detectado por su mente, pero había otra cosa que lo llamaba, tenía nombre y se encontraba detrás de una pila de cajas. Rogaba porque no saliera, rogaba porque se quedara. Dios, lo rogaba con toda su alma._

_Claro, los rezos suelen servir para cuando eres una buena persona y él había sido un completo imbécil._

"_Pero miren… que tenemos aquí". Y salió, mostrando su lindo rostro y la cara limpia, tratando de ser dura, cuando sabía que estaba asustada. "¿Su madre? ¿Ha traído a su madre?". Y de nuevo risas y él ahora estaba en el suelo, con la suela del zapato de alguien sobre su garganta, hiriéndolo._

"_Tsuna…"._

_Escuchó la voz de él y luego escuchó jadeos y de nuevo risas, y ahora él no entendía._

"_¿Estas de broma? Jajaja, ¿Sawada? ¿Tsunayoshi Sawada? Si que te gustan los peces gordos, Rokudo"._

_Sabía que esto no debería de estar pasando, sobre todo cuando le colocaron un paño a su madre sobre el rostro y el pie sobre su garganta se hizo insoportable. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia._

"_Sin duda, nos vamos a divertir"._

_._

"¡Aaaaah!".

Un grito ahogado salió de entre sus labios, Dios, oh Dios, ¿por qué tenía que revivir ese momento una y otra vez? Todo había sido su culpa pero desearía que eso dejara de atormentarlo.

"¿Estás bien?". Escuchó, sintió la piel caliente de alguien y recordó que se había quedado dormido con Giotto, él parecía tener fiebre y Tsuna lo agradeció enormemente.

"… es-estoy… bi-en". Soltó débilmente, con la garganta irritada y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto de la pesadilla. Lo bueno de que Giotto tuviera fiebre era que no recordaría nada luego. Eso le fascinaba. "Muy… bien".

"Si las pesadillas vuelven, acércate más". Y sintió como las piernas del mayor se entrelazaban con la suyas, fue vergonzoso pero a la vez agradable.

"Gr-aci-as".

"Por nada".

Giotto se quedó dormido de inmediato, Tsuna cerró los ojos.

Deseo que las pesadillas no regresaran más en esa noche.

.

* * *

><p><em>(1): ¿Les apetece comer?<em>

¡Hola!

Lamento mucho no poder contestar reviews, sé que lo he estado haciendo, pero las vacaciones me vuelven extremadamente perezosa (:3), pronto contestaré reviews, seguiré actualizando e intentare dar un regalo navideño (mucho trabajo).

Bueno, este capitulo me ha gustado, revelo mucho, pero a la vez es poco, me encanta escribir el punto de vista de Mukuro, siento que él mismo debe de estar contradiciéndose en su cabeza, yo lo hago muchas veces, pero no soy tan retorcida como él (xD).

Nos veremos en el siguiente~

Shao~ shao~


	13. Pensamientos y acciones

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 12**__ – Pensamientos y acciones_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>"Es importante que tenga presente que aún puede tardar en despertar. Nosotros cumplimos limpiando todo su sistema. Ahora todo depende de la señora Nana".<p>

Iemitsu entrecerró los ojos y asintió, lo entendió, pero también se sentía un poco ansioso. Lo dejaron solo y se sentó, pensó. Bueno, ahora que Nana estaba más estable y (sin duda) confiaba que ella iba a despertar, ahora toda su atención se centró en su hijo. Sabía que lo había descuidado y que estuvo a punto de perderlo, otra vez, por eso sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Dejarlo con Giotto había sido algo que él hubiera preferido no hacer, no es que no confiara en Giotto, solo no quería lamentarse después. Timoteo había sido comprensible, pero no podía abusar de esa amabilidad, tenía que ir por Tsuna y llevárselo lejos, más lejos que ahora. No América, no España, lejos, mucho más lejos, donde nadie pudiera herirlo de nuevo.

Tal vez… alguna isla en las Filipinas… o en Feroe.

Un pitido insistente se hizo escuchar, tomó el teléfono móvil de su chaqueta y suspiro antes de contestar. "¿Diga?".

"Tengo buenas noticias".

"¿Timoteo?". Se sintió un poco ansioso.

"Sí, soy yo". Escuchó una risita y él mismo sonrió. "Tenemos los papeles del casino de Hong Kong… también recuperamos a nuestros camaradas perdidos, el chico estaba entre ellos".

Se levantó de la silla. "¿De verdad? ¿Está bien?".

"Perfectamente. Bueno, físicamente se encuentra herido, pero mentalmente sigue siendo el mismo". Eso, sin duda, era lo más importante.

"Yo…". Colocó una mano sobre su frente, no había notado que estaba sudando. "… muchas gracias. Por encargarte de todo ahora que yo… Gracias". No tenía palabras para agradecer, si no fuera por Timoteo, realmente no quería ni pensarlo, no quería tener ese sentimiento de pérdida de nuevo.

"No agradezcas, yo soy quien debería de hacerlo. Con tu familia…".

"¡Claro que no! No hay nada que agradecer". Porque realmente no había hecho tan buen trabajo, si hubiera hecho algo bien su hijo no estaría herido y su mujer no estaría en cama.

"Por otro lado… Hace poco vi a Tsunayoshi… está muy herido. Pero eso no era lo que quería decir, sino que él se ha relacionado con un Simon… Espero que eso no ocasione problemas".

"Bueno… técnicamente no debería de haber problemas. Solo si es uno".

"Sí, el menor de los Simon, Enma Kozato".

"Oh". Eso le tomó con la guardia baja. "¿Cómo es?".

"Un buen chico, se ha llevado toda la confianza de Tsunayoshi-kun, por lo que note".

"Ya veo… no debería ser un gran problema. Creo que el hijo menor es quien menos sabe acerca de todo. Incluso se dijo que estaba muerto". Miró a su alrededor al soltar esas palabras. Luego comenzó a caminar.

"De todas maneras, he comenzado una investigación, pero me imagino que no me resultara sencillo".

"Ya veo… Espero que puedas mantenerme al tanto".

"Claro, dejando eso por un momento; Reborn-kun ha tomado cartas en el asunto. Me dijeron que ha intentado hackear el sistema para averiguar sobre lo sucedido en Madrid. Viper se ha encargado de poner paredes, pero creo que no está trabajando solo".

"Me encargaré de él personalmente. Voy a ir a Namimori… quiero llevarme a Tsuna conmigo".

Silencio.

Silencio.

Carraspeo.

"No creo que sea lo mejor".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Creo que estar en Namimori ha funcionado, incluso ha hablado con Rokudo Mukuro-kun".

"Eso esperaba… pero creo que Tsuna necesita alejarse de todo… Y de todos".

Hubo de nuevo silencio, luego otra vez la voz del viejo. "Namimori es un buen lugar para eso, Giotto está ahí por esa razón, yo lo deje marchar porque ahí él se arriesga menos. Al menos deberías de darle tiempo, yo me encargaré personalmente de Reborn-kun y todo lo que quiera saber acerca de lo sucedido".

"Bueno… yo… no lo sé".

"Debo de colgar". Iemitsu asintió, aunque no pudieran verlo. "Pero deberías pensarlo…".

"Lo haré… Nos vemos".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Secretamente, Enma creía estar un poco enamorado de Tsuna. No era algo difícil, pero si era complicado. Contando que Tsuna era su mejor amigo y ya le había confiado tantas cosas, verse como más que amigos podría ser conflictivo, pero no por su parte, sino por Tsuna. Enma estaría bien siendo correspondido, pero no creía mucho que para Tsuna fuera lo mejor.

Además, sentía que tenía mucha competencia.

Y, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, se sentía incómodo que Hibari Kyouya perteneciera a esa competencia. De hecho, en la semana ya lo había visto cuatro veces y apenas era miercoles. Si era realista, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Kyouya, si era un poco positivo, sabía que Tsuna no vería nada extraordinario en el pelinegro (cosa rara, porque Kyouya era impresionante por el solo hecho de ser quien era), bueno, él tampoco era extraordinario.

"**¿Sucede algo?".**

Enma se sorprendió cando tuvo el teléfono móvil frente a sus ojos, Miro a Tsuna y negó con la cabeza. "Perdón… sólo pensaba".

"**Has estado así desde que vimos a Mukuro". **El rostro de Tsuna se tornó un poco incómodo. **"¿Algo te disgusto esa vez?".**

"De hecho, me alegra que fueras tú quien lo mencionara". Comenzó, con la mirada seria, pero a la vez sin emoción. "Odie lo que dijo al final, también lo odie a él… de hecho, todo lo que dijo lo odie junto con él… Rokudo se ha vuelto en mi segunda persona menos favorita".

Aseguro, provocando una sonrisa en Tsuna. Realmente era sencillo odiar a Rokudo Mkuro, era totalmente odioso, no entendía como Tsuna se había interesado en alguien como él, Rokudo no tenía chiste.

Como toda respuesta, Tsuna sonrió un poco más amplio. **"Es fácil odiarlo".** Aceptó el castaño, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. **"Pero… para mí no lo es".** Ahora se veía un poco triste y decaído. **"Lo amaba y aún siento que lo quiero. Sé que no es como antes… pero este sentimiento… sigue ahí… pese a todo".**

Esto era difícil, para su mente claro. Enma no quería consolarlo cuando sabía que Tsuna sufría por él, por Rokudo Mukuro, sinceramente no creía que lo mereciera. Mukuro fue claro la última vez, ya no quería tener contacto con nada que tuviera que ver con Tsuna y el castaño debía de entender que cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento que guardara sobre su relación pasada no era sano. De todas formas Enma lo quería y por ello tomó la mano del chico y la apretó con fuerza, puede que no le gustara consolarlo, pero no por ello lo dejaría solo en su sufrimiento. Al parecer, lo que hubiera pasado en esa relación era mucho más de lo que Tsuna le había contado, pero no quería saberlo.

Bueno, dejando de lado eso, también había un factor más: dolor. Cada vez que Tsuna sufría el sentía un poco de dolor en el pecho y era un poco extraño y asfixiante. Claro que no sabía si el dolor era porque quería a Tsuna o era dolor porque no le gustaba verlo sufrir. De cualquier forma simplemente no le gustaba sentir ese dolor. Le ponía un poco de malas.

"Supongo que… no está mal quererlo, pero…".

"Ol-vidar". Susurró Tsuna y él asintió. "Sí".

Si Enma pudiera decirle algo (porque no sentía que fuera algo oportuno), le diría que el problema no radicaba en olvidar, era aceptarlo y luego mandarlo lejos. ¿Tsuna podría con eso? Enma esperaba que sí. Pero si llegaba el caso en que no pudiera… ¿entonces qué? No quería ver a Tsuna enamorado por la eternidad de una persona así. Mukuro no era adecuado.

"¿Tsuna-kun… podrías enamorarte de alguien más?".

Tsuna lo miro, su mirada fue abrazadora y por un momento Enma se sintió un poco confundido. Pero luego el castaño se sonrojó y Enma supo que el castaño estaba en proceso de enamorarse, entonces surgió una cuestión… ¿De quién? ¿Quién? ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué no lo notó? Tsuna liberó su mano y su rubor descendió varios grados. Espera. ¿Tsuna habría pensado que él se estaba declarando de forma indirecta? Eso lo asustó, no es que rebelar sus sentimientos lo aterrara, el momento era lo que estaba mal.

"**Tal vez". **Aceptó Tsuna, mirándolo. **"Sí, definitivamente puedo".**

La sonrisa que le regalo fue bonita, Enma se sonrojó un poco y luego desvió, ligeramente, la mirada. Obviamente, Tsuna no estaba enamorado de él, ni había notado sus confundidos sentimientos, lo que pasaba era que, definitivamente, había alguien que le gustaba ahora.

Ahora salía el dilema: ¿Hacer o no hacer algo?

Podría impulsar a Tsuna para que se acercara a quien fuera que quisiera ahora (claro, primero debía de conocer al sujeto), pero siendo sincero, no quería hacerlo. La otra opción era acercarlo a sí mismo, si estaban juntos podría cuidar a Tsuna, se aseguraría de ello. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder su amistad, le gustaba como estaban ahora.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Giotto?". Decidió que cambiar el tema era lo mejor por ahora, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle un poco.

Tsuna pareció también contento por el cambio. **"Mejor, ayer volvió al trabajo y hoy en la mañana parecía más animado".**

"Me alegro. Mi hermano decía que Giotto podía pasar días y días en cama solo por gripa".

Tsuna pareció querer soltar una risita, pero no lo hizo. **"Me imagino".**

Tener este tipo de pláticas era lo que prefería. Tal vez se estaba adelantando mucho a los hechos, nada le decía que lo que hubiera deducido fuera verdad.

"Por cierto, hoy muestran los resultados. ¿Estás listo?".

Tsuna lo miró con preocupación y negó enérgicamente, Enma sonrió y pasó una mano por el espeso cabello de su amigo, el tacto le dejó un poco aturdido, el cabello castaño era suave y ligeramente rizado, le gustó la sensación y supo que quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero decidió detenerse.

"No te preocupes, sé que todo irá bien".

"**Espero".** Tsuna lo miró con determinación mientras le mostraba el otro mensaje. **"¡No quiero irme de Namimori!".**

"Y no lo harás". Aseguró Enma.

Namimori sin Tsuna no era algo que Enma quisiera experimentar, porque el castaño le había dado un poco de sentido a todo. Desde su llegada a Japón nunca esperó nada, solo tuvo en mente una cosa: sobrevivir hasta que su familia le necesitara (si es que alguna vez llegaba a ser de utilidad). Pero ahora quería vivir.

"**Vamos". **Escribió Tsuna para después guardar el aparato en su bolsillo y salir de ahí.

Antes de salir de la azotea, Enma notó que no estaban solos. Alguien más estaba ahí, sus ojos chocaron con los plateados de Hibari, lo miró, se devolvieron la mirada y luego salió de ahí.

Al parecer Hibari estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía a Tsuna, eso le puso de malas. Se suponía que todo eso era solo para él, las cosas que Tsuna le contaba solo se lo confiaba a él y nadie más. ¿Por qué Hibari quería involucrarse tanto? ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Lo que fuera solo provoco que Enma se pusiera de mal humor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esto podría traer problemas.

Fue lo único que paso por la cabeza de Giotto cuando leyó los documentos, frente a él se encontraba G y Alaude, ya había llamado a Knuckle, pero nada apuntaba a que algo bueno fuera a pasar. Dejó todo sobre el escritorio y sobó el puente de su nariz.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?".

Ni G ni Alaude parecían querer decir algo, el primero parecía ansioso y el segundo indiferente, simplemente no estaban dispuestos a decirle algo y eso le provoco un poco de migraña. Giotto se quitó las gafas y se levantó de su lugar.

"¿Ninguno?". De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta. "Bien, iré yo mismo a hablar con ellos". Declaró, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a G. "¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera!".

"¿Tienes otra idea? No voy a permitir que nos limiten, si tengo que ir con la mafia, pues así se hará". G ladeo un poco el rostro, disgustado por algo que Giotto desconocía.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?". Ese fue Alaude, que seguía mirándolo indiferente. "Yo no voy a detenerte, pero tendrás que hacerte responsable de las consecuencias".

Giotto terminó de colocarse la chaqueta, guardó sus gafas en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, luego los miró a ambos y soltó un suspiro que salió demasiado pesado.

"Sé que mi padre y hermano están llevando algo de eso en el negocio familiar". Declaró, provocando que G cambiara drásticamente su semblante, pero ni con eso Alaude se inmuto. Sin duda era buen actor. "Pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver, eso no significa que pueda simplemente rechazarlo". Sonrió entonces. "Pero jugare con mis reglas". Porque si se iba a involucrar con la mafia, al menos que tuviera beneficios.

Alaude sonrió de lado. "En ese caso, te llevaré yo mismo".

G abrió la boca, pero Giotto lo interrumpió. "G, quedas a cargo de todo si no vuelvo". Bromeó, G frunció el ceño. "Cuando Knucke llegue, dale esos documentos…". Señalo un folder grueso y rojo. "… dile que se los lleve a mi hermano en persona".

"Bien… tengan cuidado".

"Lo tendremos". Aseguró con una sonrisa y luego salió de ahí junto con Alaude.

Alaude decidió que debían de tomar su auto para viajar, pero Giotto no lo conduciría, sin embargo estuvo de acuerdo en viajar en ese auto (también recordó que era el auto que a Tsuna le había gustado más). No hubo conversación durante el recorrido, Giotto pensaba y Alaude le dejaba ser. Fue el recorrido más largo que tuvo y aún se preguntaba cómo Alaude conocía el camino. De cualquier forma, Giotto solo pensaba en todas las posibilidades, ese era su fuerte.

Una vez llegaron Alaude bajó del auto y lo miró. "Espera aquí".

Giotto hizo caso, su mente continuaba visualizando, buscando opciones para que Alaude y él pudieran volver con bien. Ya casi tenía todos los caminos que podrían tomar, pero siempre le llegaba uno: la muerte. Era probable que trataran de lastimarlos, los yukaza no eran tiernos ni amistosos… por lo que había escuchado. Cuando Alaude volvió supo que por el momento esa posibilidad (la muerte) no estaba tan cerca.

"Solo puedes entrar tú". Declaró, mientras subía al auto. "Debes tener cuidado, ellos estaban esperando esto". Alaude parecía disgustado con eso. "Ten cuidado".

"Lo tendré". Giotto se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y colocó una mano en la manija del auto, pero no abrió la puerta. "Si no vuelvo…". Esta vez no miró a Alaude. "… Cuida de Tsuna, es pequeño, amable y siempre te ayuda; simplemente es maravilloso. Pero está herido, muy herido. En las noches se despierta con pesadillas y no puede calmarse hasta que siente el calor de alguien. Si le abrazas él dormirá inmediatamente… Además cocina muy bien". Dijo en medio broma y medio serio. Alaude asintió aunque Giotto no pudiera verlo. "Gracias por traerme hasta aquí".

Justo cuando Giotto abrió, Alaude decidió decir algo. "Investigue". Soltó y Giotto pareció tensarse. "Supe que el otro involucrado está aquí, en Namimori… bueno, en el pueblo vecino: Mukuro Rokudo. Vuelve y te llevare con él".

Giotto volteo a mirarlo. "Es una promesa". Luego salió del auto y cerró de un portazo.

Bien, ahora sabía que debía de volver y saber que pasaba con Tsuna y ese tal Mukuro, no quería ir con el otro involucrado, pero a la vez sentía que tenía que hacerlo. En fin, ahora su mente se centró en lo que pasaba en ese momento, estaba entrando en una casa, en una casa que parecía que iba a caerse si alguien soplaba muy fuerte y además, que podía morir en cualquier momento.

Muchos caminos se abrieron en su mente, como que el mafioso querría algo con su negocio o que tendría que recurrir a una alianza donde tendría más pérdida que ganancia, de cualquier forma, tenía que jugar con sus reglas, no debía de dejarse acobardar o podría llevarse consigo a todos.

En el momento que entró en ese lugar sintió algo denso, la atmosfera se sentía un poco pesada (cosa que no le pareció extraña), pero, lo más raro, fue el sentimiento de estar con algo familiar y dulce, algo no encajaba en toda esa atmosfera. Los hombres que logró ver se encontraban distribuidos, como sino notaran que él había entrado. La casa por dentro era mejor que por fuera, pero aún le parecía un lugar temporal.

"Por aquí". Escuchó que lo llamaban y volteo. "Mi jefe le espera". Un hombre mayor le sonrió un tanto extraño, bueno, fue gentil y por eso fue extraño, se veía mayor, llevaba gafas y tenía bigote.

Giotto se tensó un poco, que el hombre pareciera, hasta cierto punto, simpático, no significaba que realmente lo fuera, no se dejaría llevar por las apariencias. Tenía en la cabeza que no estaba frente a un cualquiera, era un yukaza, la mafia japonesa.

"Es aquí". Se detuvo el hombre junto a una puerta de madera, muy diferente al resto de la casa. "Volveré más tarde". Y se fue.

Bien, la puerta de madera fina solo le decía que había elegancia en ese sujeto, probablemente el jefe era un mafioso cualquiera que disfrutaba de la gloria del dinero. Podía con esto, sin duda podía. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y soltó un suspiro, no podía temer, no ahora.

Abrió.

"¡Hey! ¡Te estaba esperando! ¡Tardaste mucho en llegar a mí!".

Para ser sincero (cosa que dolía un poco), Giotto no se esperó eso. Dejó caer el brazo derecho a su costado y miró con intriga al adolescente que estaba frente a él. Vaya, sí que estaba ligeramente sorprendido, ni que decir del ligero peso que se sacó de los hombres, el chico frente a él no debía de tener más de 18 años.

"¿Tú… eres quien ha detenido mi obra?". No puedo evitar preguntar, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

El otro, rubio y de ojos chocolate, soltó una risita. "Sobre eso, perdona, pero, según las leyes, estas intentando entrar a mi territorio. Si fuera cualquier otro yo lo dejaría sin duda, ya que pasaría a ser parte de mis protegidos. Pero en tu caso no puedo aceptarlo, estás protegido por tu propia familia y eso sólo significa una guerra… ¡Cosa que realmente no quiero que suceda!".

Probablemente le hubiera provocado un poco de ternura, sino fuera porque en la mano derecha tenía un arma que giraba en su dedo índice, parecía juguetear con ella sin realmente sentirla, cosa que daba muchos mensajes que Giotto prefirió ignorar. Carraspeo un poco al ver que el rubio se había entretenido con una pequeña tortuga que se movía sobre sus piernas.

"Yo tampoco quiero una guerra".

"Bien". El chico se colocó de pie, dejó a la tortuga y el arma sobre su silla y se acercó. "Me alegra que pensemos lo mismo. Sé que Cavallone ha estado demasiado abajo y que por ello no ha sido considerado para la alianza. Pero quiero hablar respecto a esto, he arreglado varios de los problemas financieros y mis hombres van mejorando día a día, incluso Reborn dijo que si continuaba podría quedar entre los mejores 5, por eso necesito que me consideren. Si es necesario, iré yo mismo con los encargados de la alianza a plantear todo esto… leva-…".

"Espera, espera, espera". El chico se detuvo cuando Giotto colocó las manos frente a su rostro. "¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Alianza? No sé a qué te refieres. Si lo dices por el negocio de mi familia, yo no tengo nada que ver, tengo un tanto por ciento, pero todo lo maneja mi padre y mi hermano mayor".

El menor alzó una ceja. "Pero… Romario investigó y dijo que la segunda rama se estaba haciendo cargo de Vongola, si lo vemos, tú compones la segunda rama, ya que tu hermano mayor es la primera y…".

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella entró el hombre mayor. "¡Jefe, hemos cometido un error!".

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Romario?".

"Vera…". El hombre le miró nervioso y luego se acercó al chico y comenzó a susurrarle. "Y eso fue lo que me dijo".

"Oh". Fue todo lo que salió de los labios del menor, Giotto alzó una ceja. "No me lo esperaba… ¡Pero si ya está grandecito!". Giotto frunció el ceño. "¿Podría tener una conversación con tu padre, entones?".

"No". Puntualizó. "No, hasta que me expliquen de qué están hablando, no me enteró de nada". Miró al rubio. "Suéltalo todo, niño".

El rubio frunció el ceño. "No soy un niño, mi nombre es Dino Cavallone, capo de la familia Cavallone". Como lo supuso, era mafia, pero no era japonesa, eran italianos, eso le pareció raro. "He intentado captar la atención de tu familia, pero no lo había logrado hasta hoy… pero me equivoque de persona".

Y Giotto seguía sin captar el mensaje, bueno, realmente si lo entendía. Dino quería aliarse con su familia… ¿no se refería a hacerse socio? No lo entendía del todo.

"Bien, bien… ¿quieres hablar con mi padre para permitirme construir?".

"Bueno… podría decirse que sí. Pero no lo tomes a mal, incluso yo estoy aún confundido, pero así son las reglas, no puedo permitirte construir si antes no hay un acuerdo entre nosotros".

Giotto frunció el ceño. "¿Esto tiene que ver con la mafia?".

Dino miró a Romario, luego volvió a mirarlo. "No puedo decir nada hasta que no hable con tu padre primero".

Un poco molesto, terminó por aceptar. "Mi padre está en Italia ahora si tú…".

"¡Qué! ¿Italia? Pero si acabo de salir de ahí para poder venir a Japón… esto me pone en aprietos…". Dino soltó un suspiro. "¿Crees que él pueda venir aquí?".

"Realmente no lo sé, mi padre vino hace poco y yo creo que podría tardar en volver".

"Ya veo…". El chico se dejó caer en la silla, quitando a la tortuga y el arma primero. "No me queda más que esperar".

"¿Qué pasara con la construcción? No puedo atrasarla mucho tiempo, es importante".

El adolescente le miró. "Bueno, yo no puedo dejarte construir así como si nada, sabes, las reglas no las he puesto yo". Tomó el arma y volvió a juguetear con ella. "Pero… podríamos llegar a un acuerdo".

"¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?".

"Bien… te lo diré…".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La soledad no debería de ser algo extraño, de hecho, no es que fuera costumbre, su madre había estado con él todo el tiempo, pero en los últimos meses la soledad era lo único que le había acompañado. Pero, por alguna razón, hoy se sentía melancólico. Probablemente era la temporada, la primavera era bella, pero cuando se acercaba el final se ponía un poco diferente, cuando el verano se volvía cercano muchas memorias llegaban a él, sus recuerdos pasados y ahora los recuerdos no tan pasados.

Por ejemplo, el verano en que conoció a Byakuran o el verano pasado, en el que estuvo con Mukuro. También el verano en el que estuvo con su familia en Hawai y el verano en el que su abuela materna falleció. Todo le traía melancolía ahora, aunque… tal vez lo de Mukuro le trajera un poco de felicidad y dolor, oh si, sobre todo felicidad, por mucho que costara creer.

Sumergido en sus recuerdos cocinó algo de comida, fue simple, porque no tenía ganas de hacer algo elaborado, deseaba sumergirse en sus memorias, disfrutar de las buenas y aceptar las malas.

Al final del día Giotto no llegaba y él continuaba recordando.

Lindos recuerdos…

_._

_Enfocó la mirada en la lista de calificaciones, sonrió un poco emocionado al ver que él estaba de nuevo ahí, esta vez había llegado al segundo puesto, en el anterior periodo había estado en el tercero y verlo subir más le provoco un poco de ansiedad, tal vez… si estudiara un poco más podría quedar un poco arriba y así su amor platónico lo vería._

"_¿Interesado en algo en especial?"._

_Se exaltó de sobremanera cuando escuchó ese susurro en su oreja derecha, volteo rápidamente y soltó un jadeo. Dios, Dios, estaba ahí… ¡Estaba ahí! Desvió la mirada totalmente intimidado, esto no lo esperaba, ni en un millón de años._

"_N-na-nada". Y el tartamudeo sólo incrementó su nerviosismo._

"_Hmmm". El otro ladeo el rostro un poco. "¿De verdad?"._

_Eso le estaba poniendo nervioso, realmente quería que dejara de mirarlo. De repente otra chica llegó, como de su estatura y de cabello cobrizo, era bonita, pero lo que más le llamó fue la sonrisa coqueta, era una chica preciosa y él se sintió insignificante a su lado. Ella se colgó del brazo del otro y eso le provocó un poco de celos, que ignoró._

"_¡Muku-chan! ¡Moi! Volviste a quedar en primeros lugares… ¡Estoy tan celosa de ti!"._

"_No es para tanto, M.M". Los ojos bicolor volvieron a él y Tsuna rehuyó la mirada, la otra chica pareció notarlo._

"_¿Quién es él? ¿Un admirador? Es lindo"._

_Apretó los dientes. "Yo… ¡Tengo clase!"._

_Huyó, corrió y corrió y Tsuna se sintió un poco tonto, estaba escapando. Pero no quería tenerlo cerca, no cuando estaba con otra chica y él nunca podría tocarlo. De repente fue bloqueado, toda la conmoción le causo un poco de daño y se atonto un poco, pero luego reconoció al otro y trató de escapar, pero su brazo fue tomado con fuerza._

"_Dime… ¿Te gustan los chicos?". Abrió los ojos alarmado, el aliento se le fue y sintió un burbujeo en el estómago, eso no estaba bien, tenía que huir, pero el otro le apresaba, bajó la mirada, totalmente exaltado. "¿Entonces?". No iba a resistirlo, no podía, lentamente asintió, entonces el otro soltó una risita. "¿Sawada, cierto?". Lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido porque le conociera. "Eres repugnante, Sawada"._

_Oh Dios, quería morir, quería morir… realmente deseaba morir. No quería ser odiado, no por esa persona que se había vuelto algo que le gustaba tanto. Entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía las lágrimas picar sus ojos, bajó la mirada entonces, no quería mostrar su debilidad._

"_S-suelta-me"._

"_Mírame". Entonces, dejó las lágrimas de lado, pero no lo miró. "Dije que me mires". Él otro intentó tomarle el mentón pero él forcejeo. "He dicho: Mí-ra-me". Y le tomó el rostro. "Ciertamente… eres lindo"._

_Y con esas palabras, Mukuro lo besó._

_._

"¡Estoy en casa!". Tsuna miró hacia donde se encontraba Giotto, el otro sonrió en el momento que entró, pero detrás de él había otro rubio. "Está es mi casa". El otro rubio sonrió ante todo lo que veía. "Y él es Tsuna mi…".

"¡Wooo! ¿Vives con una chica?".

Tsuna se sonrojó furiosamente ante el comentario del otro chico, miró a Giotto pidiéndole auxilio, el mayor soltó una risita y se avergonzó ante lo dicho, pero bueno, Dino no tenía la culpa de que Tsuna estuviera usando una bonita sudadera azul cielo con esos pantalones de mezclilla lindos y el delantal blanco, sinceramente, parecía chica, pero Giotto jamás lo diría en voz alta.

"Dije 'él'". Soltó Giotto. "Tsuna es un chico". Dino pareció avergonzarse. "Tsuna es mi inquilino, su padre me lo ha encargado y nosotros nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos". Giotto pasó una mano por sus hombros y Tsuna sintió un calor confortable.

"Lo siento mucho Tsuna". Dino seguía avergonzado. "Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone, encantado". Extendió la mano en dirección al castaño y este la tomó. "Viviré con ustedes a partir de ahora, cuida de mi".

Tsuna miró a Giotto. "Es una larga historia, pero es verdad, Dino vivirá aquí". El castaño pareció ponerse nervioso y soltó la mano de Dino. "Por cierto, Dino, Tsuna no puede hablar".

Dino lo miró. "Oh, ya veo". Le sonrió. "¿Cuántos años tienes?".

"Él tiene 16".

Dino miró a Giotto. "Vamos, quiero saber cómo se comunica, déjalo responder a él".

Tsuna sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a escribir. **"Lo lamento. Estaba un poco sorprendido. Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un gusto el conocerte".**

La mirada de Dino se ensombreció un poco, Tsuna lo notó. "También es un gusto el conocerte, Tsuna". Entonces el rubio olfateo. "Algo huele delicioso".

"Tsuna es quien se encarga de hacer la comida, vayamos".

Dino le dirigió una mirada y Tsuna la recibió, era obvio que el otro conocía algo sobre él, pero supuso que no diría nada frente a Giotto, lo que fuera que conociera, significaba que Dino no era alguien cualquiera. Realmente, no quería meterse en _ese_ tipo de problemas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No podía dormir, confirmado, estaba poniéndose un poco de mal humor ahora. No había podido decirle a Giotto que había obtenido buenos promedios (un promedio de 70, pero para él eso era maravilloso), ni que Hibari le había sonreído de lado (y que cool se había visto en ese momento). Enma había salido un poco mejor que él, así que ambos permanecerían juntos hasta el final del semestre y Tsuna se sentía genial, pero a la vez no. Era un sentimiento raro, ya que sabía que, tarde o temprano, iba a irse de Namimori.

Se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró por el pasillo, miró la habitación de Dino, la que estaba al lado derecho de la suya y caminó hacia la de Giotto, abrió la puerta lentamente y luego enfocó la silueta del mayor entre las sabanas, lentamente entró y cerró la puerta despacio detrás de sí mismo. Tal vez… no era buena idea. Pero lo hizo de todas formas. Se acercó a la cama del rubio y lo miró, se veía tan cómodo durmiendo en esa gran cama, movía un poco los ojos bajo los parpados, pero se le notaba tranquilo y Tsuna quería ser notado, estiró una mano, esperando que al tocarlo pudiera sentir de nuevo la suave y tibia piel de Giotto, piel con la que había dormido por varias noches seguidas.

Entonces una mano salió de entre las mantas y le sujeto con fuerza la muñeca. Soltó un jadeo y sus rodillas temblaron haciéndole perder fuerza. Oh por… ¡Casi le da un infarto! Terminó cediendo a sus temblores y cayendo sentado en el suelo.

"¿Tsuna?". Escuchar la voz del otro le provoco un temblor mayor, alzó la cara y Giotto saltó de la cama en ese momento. "¡Perdón! Lo siento, no quería asustarte". Con lentitud Giotto lo levantó y lo sentó en la cama. "¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?".

No, pero ahora sí que se sentía asustado, respiraba con dificultad y un sudor frío le recorría el rostro, con lentitud abrumadora, Giotto acercó las manos a sus mejillas y le acarició con los pulgares, en ese momento se tranquilizó. Abrió los ojos, porque los había cerrado, y sintió las mejillas calientes cuando vio la estampa que tenía frente a él: Giotto arrodillado, acariciando sus mejillas, con los ojos brillando de preocupación y sus labios cerca. Ya lo había besado antes… no pudo evitar pensar en ello en ese momento.

"Realmente lo lamento". Giotto deslizó una mano a su cabello y comenzó a peinarlo con suavidad. "¿Quieres dormir conmigo?".

La mano en su nuca hizo presión y con bruma notó que su frente chocaba con la tibia de Giotto, se miraron a los ojos, un beso hubiera sido lindo en ese momento, incluso un roce con la nariz del adulto, pero se conformó con observa el rostro atractivo y tranquilizador, cerró los ojos y asintió. Pero no se movieron, ¿qué pasaría por la mente del otro en ese momento? ¿Pensaría también en un beso? No, lo probable es que pensara en reconfortarlo y Tsuna estaba agradecido de que Giotto pensara tanto en él.

"Perdón por traer a Dino de improviso, no tuve opción… Espero que no te haya molestado". El susurro mandó escalofríos por su cuerpo, Tsuna sólo negó. "Parece buen chico". Tsuna asintió. "Aunque…".

Y de repente Giotto se separó y se alejó, rompiendo la burbuja de comodidad e intimidad que se había formado a su alrededor, Tsuna lo miró, esperando que el otro volviera a cercarse para subirse a la cama, pero Giotto se giró y caminó hacia la puerta y Tsuna pensó que lo iba a abandonar.

"Perdona, iré al baño primero, no tardo".

Y se fue y Tsuna se quedó ahí, frío. Miró el suelo con autentico aburrimiento y desesperación. ¿Qué había sido ese comportamiento? ¿Por qué Giotto le había repelido de esa forma? ¿Habría hecho algo mal en ese momento? Sus labios temblaron y pensó, que tal vez, podría ponerse a llorar, incluso sintió que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos y se frotó con la manga rápidamente. No iba a llorar porque no había razón para hacerlo, pero si se llenó de decepción y de un ligero dolor.

Giotto lo había rechazado con rudeza, no había duda en ello. Con ese movimiento había aniquilado parte de sus esperanzas… ¿Qué esperanzas? Tsuna no sabía qué, pero si entendía que Giotto no quería llegar a nada con él. Pero era obvio que se sintiera así: se iban a separar. Sin duda lo mejor era mantenerse a raya, de hecho, en primer lugar no debió de haber ido a esa habitación.

Después de todo cuando llegara el momento de partir no habría un Giotto que por las noches espantara sus pesadillas y le abrazara.

No podía habituarse a ese calor, ni a ese tacto. No podía volver algo cotidiano la compañía de Giotto.

Dejó caer su cuerpo a la cama, rebotó un poco y luego se quedó ahí, mirando el techo de la habitación, preguntándose si realmente Giotto iba a volver o lo abandonaría ahí, a su merced. Tal vez, lo mejor sería marcharse, no quería incomodarlo más. Se sentó en la cama y giró el rostro hacia la puerta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, levantarse e irse.

Pero no quería irse. Quería dormir con Giotto, quería acostumbrarse a su calor y que siempre le despertara de las pesadillas.

Quería que Giotto fuera parte de su vida.

No era amor, pero si era cariño, Giotto lo cuidaba y Tsuna quería ser cuidado por él, quería que él estuviera ahí, a su lado, diciendo buenos días y que tanto le gustaba su comida.

Entonces, el recuerdo de una sonrisa cálida, dos ojos chocolate y un cabello corto, lacio y café llegaron a él. Si él estaba ahí era porque su madre estaba en Alemania, recuperándose por sus errores.

La verdad enmudeció todos los sonidos, o más bien, provoco que él entendiera su realidad. Giotto no pertenecía a su mundo, es más, sino hubiera sido por lo que sucedió en las vacaciones de invierno… él no estaría ahí, no habría conocido a Giotto.

Pesada realidad, pero verdadera.

Ahora sí, no pudo detener las lágrimas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bien, bien, bien… Todo estaba jodidamente perfecto, más que perfecto, estaba extraordinario.

Carajo, claro que no.

Fue impulsivo y lo supo cuando vio el rostro del otro cerca del suyo, no quería hacerlo, pero lo había hecho y ahora estaba realmente arrepentido, simplemente... había aceptado todo lo que sucedía, no se entendía a sí mismo y comenzaba a creer que era un total idiota, impulsivo e inconsciente. Pero bueno, no es como si realmente hubiera hecho algo malo, es más, lo había confortado y lo hubiera apapachado si fuera necesario.

Exacto, no había hecho nada malo, es más, había hecho algo muy bueno, el calor siempre lograba tranquilizar a Tsuna, y él le había dado calor, el calor de una caricia y luego algo simple e inocente como un choque de frentes, ¿qué había de malo en hacer algo como eso? En lo que a él respectaba, nada. Todo había sido inocente y él no debió de haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas.

Simplemente había sido un completo tonto.

Se miró por el espejo del baño, se veía cansado, de hecho, se sentía cansado, no es que odiara la idea de vivir con Dino, pero le cansaba, había vivido solo por mucho tiempo, Tsuna había sido algo que había dejado ser… pero… Dino no podía solo dejarlo entrar. Las cosas le parecían un poco complicadas.

Tsuna, por el momento, era de las cosas más complicadas para él.

¿Sería bueno preguntar directamente quien era Mukuro Rokudo?

Realmente no quería hacerlo, sentía que Tsuna podría retraerse, le había costado un poco que el chico comenzara a decirle las cosas, esto podría alejarlo. No quería algo como eso, realmente quería ayudar a Tsuna y…

Un zumbido, un sonido conocido se hizo escuchar por toda la casa y salió del baño al notar que era su teléfono móvil (nuevo, claro está) que sonaba desde su alcoba. Cuando llegó encontró a Tsuna sentado en el mismo lugar con la cabeza agachada, pero él lo ignoró en ese momento y tomó el aparato que se encontraba sobre la cómoda.

"¿Diga?".

"¡Giotto, soy yo, Iemitsu!".

"Oh… Iemitsu-san". Tsuna tensó la espalda, pero Giotto decidió alejarse, no quería que Tsuna escuchara la conversación. "Hace tiempo que no hablamos".

"Cierto, perdona, no es que Tsuna no me importe… Dile que lo amo". Giotto sintió un escalofrió entonces. "También, espero que puedas decirle que Nana está mucho mejor, yo creo que va a recuperarse para antes de las vacaciones de verano. Pero… he estado pensando en llevarme a Tsuna un poco antes de lo pensado".

Giotto volteo a ver a Tsuna y al verlo con lágrimas en las mejillas sintió que las manos le temblaban, aferro el teléfono a su oreja y camino hacia el pequeño.

"Creo que deberías de pensarlo, Iemitsu-san. No te negaré a tu hijo". Se hinco frente al chico y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con la mano libre. "Pero creo que Tsuna está aquí bien… por ahora". Le sonrió al castaño. "Si lo que te preocupa es que yo no pueda cuidarlo, te aseguro que lo estoy haciendo bien, Tsuna… realmente lo apreció mucho".

Tsuna le miró con duda, pero era la verdad, lo quería. Tsuna era… rayos, especial y realmente lo apreciaba mucho, y los problemas del castaño lo dejaban un poco inquiera, quería entenderlo para poder quitarle ese peso de los hombros. Por eso…

"Giotto…". Lo voz de Iemitsu sonó, hasta cierto punto, un poco cansada. "¿Tsuna es feliz?".

El sonido del teléfono fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Tsuna lo escuchara, Giotto le sonrió levemente y luego le acarició las mejillas y, sorprendiéndolo, Tsuna asintió. Giotto sonrió como toda respuesta.

"Lo es". Pasó una mano por el cabello marrón del menor, pero ahora fue más consciente que Tsuna estaba mal, así que fue mucho más suave. "Estoy cuidándolo muy bien, realmente no tienes que preocuparte".

"Ya veo. Realmente te lo agradezco mucho". Una segunda voz se hizo oír al otro lado del teléfono. "Debo irme, supongo que allá ya es de noche…".

"Así es".

"Bien, buenas noches, dile a Tsuna que lo quiero".

"Lo haré… Nos vemos". Dejó el teléfono de nuevo en el buro y se acercó al castaño. "¿Dormimos?".

Tsuna asintió simplemente, se sentó en las almohadas y metió los pies dentro de las cobijas, Giotto se subió a su lado y se acostó, tomó al chico de los pies y lo jaló hasta que estuvo totalmente adentró, provocando que Tsuna sonriera. Le acarició el cabello y besó la coronilla del chico.

"Buenas noches".

Tsuna asintió, no se pegaron esta vez mucho, porque Giotto era muy consciente del menor y eso le hizo ser un poco más sensible a la situación. Además de eso, incluíamos las palabras que Bianchi le había dicho antes de irse. ¿Realmente parecía estar interesado en Tsuna?

No lo supo.

Pero la verdad…

… No quería saberlo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Giotto ama a Tsuna y lo sabe… pero se hace el tonto (xD).<em>

_Bien, bien, esta entrada de Dino me ha encantado, quiero decir, Dino es genial, lo amo (xD). Por otro lado, me gusta este Enma, es tierno, hasta cierto punto y odia un poco a Hibari, porque ha notado que Hibari está interesado en Tsuna… simplemente me gusta este capítulo._

_Bien, espero que ustedes también los disfruten._

_Shao~ shao~_


	14. Conclusiones y comienzos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 13**__ – Conclusiones y comienzos_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Puede que Dino no fuera genio ni nada por el estilo, pero algo había entre Giotto y ese chico que por un momento se confundió, era algo diferente, no era un simple: 'soy tu tutor temporal' o 'soy tu amigo'. Giotto mandaba muchas señales extrañas al igual que Tsunayoshi. O tal vez él simplemente estaba alucinando un poco. Eso podría ser lo más real, no había una maldita manera en que ellos dos tuvieran algo… ¿cierto? Quiero decir, no tenía nada que ver que en la mañana los hubiera visto salir juntos de la misma habitación (cual juraría pertenecía a Giotto), porque… ¿eso era normal? Bueno, él no conocía las costumbres de los japoneses, tal vez era normal que durmieran juntos.<p>

Pero no quiso preguntar, sinceramente no era de su incumbencia.

Su trabajo era ir y rogar porque le consideraran en la alianza donde estaba Vongola, no ver la vida amorosa del hijo menor de… ¿de quién exactamente? No tenía ni idea, Vongola era realmente confusa.

Pero el desayuno era bueno, tal vez pediría porque ese niño fuera a su casa. ¿Cuánto le debería de pagar a alguien por ser su chef personal? Luego le preguntaría a Romario, porque la comida era realmente muy buena y desearía tenerla todos los días. Alzo la mirada del plato y con sorpresa notó la mirada castaña sumergirse en el rubio mayor.

Oh… tal vez no estaba muy equivocado.

"Termina rápido Tsuna, G ya está de camino". El castaño asintió, desvió la mirada y la volvió al plato de comida. "Dino, ¿me acompañaras al trabajo o te quedarás aquí?".

Dino separó la mirada del cuerpo del castaño y miró a Giotto, parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, ¿notaría que Tsuna estaba un poco enamorado de él? Podría ser, no creía que fuera tonto, tal vez un poquito ingenuo, pero no tonto.

"Claro, me gustaría ir sino te molesta".

"Bien". Gitto bajó la cabeza y bebió de su americano, Dino frunció el ceño al ver que miraba de reojo al castaño.

Tal vez si era un poquito genio, ya que ellos dos parecían sentir… algo. El sonido de un claxon alertó a todos los que estaban adentro, sobre todo al castaño, ya que se metió lo último de su comida como si fuera puré y se levantó de la silla rápidamente. Sonrió con la boca llena y luego hizo un gesto de despedida, ambos mantuvieron su mirada en el andar torpe del chico hasta que se fue definitivamente.

"¿Te gusta?".

"¿Te importa?".

Dino se encogió de hombros y evitó mirarlo. "No, claramente no es mi problema… sólo pensé que él era tu inquilino y creo que podrían ser más que eso… Esta mañana yo…".

"Esta mañana nos viste salir de mi habitación, dormí con él, ¿y eso que tiene de malo?".

Todo, todo parecía tener algo de malo. Lo dicho tenía otra connotación (o eso aparentaba), pero Dino notó que Giotto parecía haberse disgustado un poco, así que prefirió no decir nada sobre eso y negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba comiendo el delicioso desayuno que Tsuna había preparado, sin duda era un buen chico. Después de un largo rato de silencio, Dino se dio cuenta que callar el tema era un poco tonto, no eran niños.

"¿Sabes? Tengo 18 años… no soy un tonto y sé que sólo durmieron en esa habitación así que me disculpo por decir algo tan atrevido… después de todo te he forzado a que me aceptaras aquí".

Giotto sonrió, mientras tomaba una vez más la taza de café, la sonrisa que mostró antes de tomar le causo desconfianza, ¿es que había dicho algo malo? Dino quería disculparse sinceramente, pero al parecer sus palabras no habían obtenido el efecto que quería, inclino un poco la cabeza, pensando en otra forma de disculparse.

"Tsuna fue la única persona que sólo durmió en esa habitación".

La mirada que le lanzó Giotto provocó que abriera la boca: no era su imaginación. Sintió un ligero rubor en las mejillas, era la primera vez que veía a alguien siendo tan descarado ante ese tipo de situación, no era un simple: lo vi dormir un rato. Fue un: Tsuna durmió y yo hacía cosas que no puedes ni imaginarte. El rubor se elevó hasta cubrirle las orejas, también era su primera vez escuchando algo que tuviera que ver entre dos hombres y no fuera precisamente amistad. Giotto soltó una carcajada que provocó un poco de furia en él.

"¿Lo viste dormir?". Soltó al azar, con el sonrojo aún latente y la ira todavía bajo control.

"Oh vamos, no seas tan inocente, Dino, podría creer que eres virgen".

Eso provoco que su sonrojo aumentara dos niveles más, volteo el rostro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos: ¡Estaba totalmente equivocado con Giotto! No era alguien noble y puro, era un maldito lobo disfrazado de abuelita, pobre del chico, si supiera la verdad. De todas formas intento, por todos los medios, bajar el sonrojo y luego lo miró.

"¿Te importa?". Soltó, con un poco de arrogancia y aún nerviosismo.

"¿Si eres virgen? No, realmente no es mi incumbencia". Giotto dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y se levantó. "Solo me importa que no te metas con Tsuna, dejándolo de lado, puedes hacer contigo lo que quieras… Virgen-kun".

Dino sintió la irá correr por sus venas en ese momento y miró con odio puro a Giotto, hijo de… Trato de calmarse, porque él nunca había mostrado tantos sentimientos… ¡Pero ese sujeto le ponía de malas! Se levantó de la mesa y se paró a su lado.

"¡No soy virgen!".

"Eso es lo que todos los hombres dicen para evitar vergüenza, no te preocupes, yo no diré nada, Dino". Giotto miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y soltó un suspiro. "Vámonos, si llego tarde Alaude me matará…".

Dino lo vio caminar hacia la salida de la casa y luego soltó un suspiro.

Hoy sería un largo día.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"¿Hoy no estará Enma contigo?".

Tsuna volteo a mirar al peliplata cuando escuchó eso, negó lentamente. **"Al parecer, Enma quiere entrar a la administración de la biblioteca. Dice que quiere un lugar en el que pueda estar tranquilo. Su hermana lo alentó a ir a preguntar".**

"Ah… ya veo…". Gokudera se sentó a su lado, en la azotea y luego sacó un panecillo de su envoltura. "¿No te sentirás solo sin él?". Lo miró brevemente y luego comenzó a comer.

Ciertamente, Tsuna se sentía un poco solo, pero bueno, no es como si fuera a pedirle a Enma que no hiciera lo que quería hacer, ese tipo de cosas es algo que los estudiantes hacen normalmente, ¿no? Entrar a clubes y conocer gente nueva. Solo temía que Enma consiguiera un mejor amigo que él. Gokudera terminó su panecillo y se guardó la envoltura en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

"**¿Fumas?".**

"¿Te molesta que lo haga?". Gokuera se metió el cigarrillo y luego lo encendió.

"**Pensé que estaba en contra de las normas".**

"Lo está… pero realmente no es de mi interés".

Eso pareció un poco cool y Tsuna se sonrojó al ver a Gokudera fumar, se veía bastante bien si debía de aceptar, pero bueno, realmente no le parecía muy agradable las personas que fumaban, ese tipo de cosas no era lo suyo. Mukuro nunca tuvo ese tipo de adicciones, decía que las adicciones eran para gente débil y sin autoestima, Mukuro estaba pagado de sí mismo como para hacerse una adicción.

"**¿Desde cuándo conoces a Yamamoto-kun?".**

Escribió sin pensar y cuando menos se dio cuenta tenía una mirada huraña sobre su persona, quiso disculparse, pero Gokudera enseguida volteo la mirada y se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca.

"No lo sé… lo conocía desde antes, por algunas llamadas a su hermano, pero lo conocí bien desde que me mude aquí… Es un idiota del beisbol… todo el tiempo solo quiere jugar beisbol y luego salió con la tonta de Kyoko… mujeres".

Tsuna sintió un poco de ansiedad, lo dicho por el peliplata era tan… bueno (no para él). No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero ese odio sin fundamento, que dijera que Kyoko era tonta y su forma quejumbrosa de hablar era alentador, para Yamamoto claro está. Esas palabras solo habían hecho comprobar a Tsuna que el peliplata no era indiferente al pelinegro, incluso le pareció divertido. Ellos tenían futuro, Yamamoto sólo tenía que trabajar duro para conseguirlo.

"**Kyoko-chan parece ser una buena chica". **Soltó, para pinchar un poco los celos del peliplata.

"Solo es una tonta… Realmente no me interesan las mujeres estúpidas". Entonces Gokudera terminó el cigarrillo y lo arrojó lejos, parecía enfadado, pero tierno. "Quiero decir, Haru también es una tonta, ellas sólo están llenas de sí mismas, todo el tiempo quieren que hagas lo que ellas quieran y…".

Tsuna estiró el suéter de Gokudera. **"Haru-chan me parece una chica linda… no una tonta".**

"¿Conoces a Haru?". Tsuna asintió. "De cualquier forma, Yamamoto es un idiota".

Oh, Gokudera sí que estaba confundido, tanto que sí Tsuna no hubiera entendido desde el principio que Gokudera gustaba de Yamamoto hubiera terminado por confundirse. Sonrió y decidió dejarlo por la paz.

"**Escuche que tuviste problemas cuando entraste".**

Gokudera lo miró fijamente. "Tú escuchas muchas cosas de la gente… Bueno, si… tuve un problema. Como soy de Italia el sistema educativo es diferente, antes de realizar el examen mi hermana mandó un comunicado a la escuela y dijeron que iban a hacerme una entrevista, naturalmente fui, el profesor que me atendió me fastidio demasiado, le di una paliza y por ello me retrasaron un año".

Tsuna se quedó callado, así como lo era Hibari, Gokudera también era un delincuente, pero en sus pruebas obtuvo la nota máxima de su grado, así que realmente no podía entenderlo del todo. Los genios eran incomprensibles (y violentos).

Oh sí, porque Hibari había obtenido los 700 puntos(1), no podía creer que fuera tan listo, pero tampoco era tan sorprendente, le había hecho un examen que le había obligado a notar en que fallaba, Hibari le había mostrado todos sus errores y le había dejado ejercicios para que mejorara. Realmente había sido muy exigente y ahora que recordaba, Hibari no debió de haber sido tan exigente, no es como si hubiera obtenido mucha educación en toda su vida.

La mayor parte de su tiempo había huido.

Ignoró el pensamiento rápidamente y se centró de nuevo en Gokudera.

"**Oh, ya veo, entonces tienes 16 años".**

"Sí, y por lo que escuche tú también".

Tsuna asintió. **"Pero en mi caso, es simplemente que soy un idiota y no sabía nada, así que decidí inscribirme en el primer curso".**

"Es bueno que lo aceptes".

Tsuna desvió la mirada, Gokudera era tan malo. Enseguida volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió.

"**¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?".**

Pareciera que dijo algo malo, porque Gokudera frunció un poco el ceño, enseguida pareció tranquilizarse, pero ahora Tsuna no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar sus razones.

"Porque Bianchi quería vivir con Giotto…". Gokudera ladeo ligeramente el rostro. "Pero ahora ella se ha ido y me ha dejado aquí… además… terminó con Giotto".

Tsuna se sorprendió tanto con las palabras, tanto que soltó el teléfono móvil, estaba… feliz. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, saber que Giotto estaba libre era condenadamente bueno. Pero Giotto no había mostrado disgusto o tristeza, de hecho, no había demostrado nada.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

De cualquier forma, eso que más daba, si Giotto era libre ahora… ¿no podía creer que tenía un poquito de oportunidad de quedárselo? Si Giotto lo quería entonces… ¿Podría permanecer en Namimori mucho más tiempo?

Todo este tiempo lejos de su madre le había obligado a pensar muchas cosas, como ejemplo: su vida siempre fue mala. No tenía amigos porque siempre andaban de un lugar a otro, siempre lo molestaban y su madre siempre se sentía sola. Realmente no tenían una buena vida. Pero Namimori parecía diferente, parecía un buen lugar para que vivieran todos, incluso dudaba que Byakuran pudiera alcanzarlo ahí. Mukuro sabía dónde vivía, pero él ya no trabajaba más para ellos, entonces no había de que preocuparse. Solo debía de traer a su madre a Namimori.

Todo era perfecto. Si tenía a Giotto, a su madre y a Enma, entonces no necesitaba más.

¿Estaría pidiendo demasiado?

"¿Sawada?".

Tsuna volteo cuando sintió la mano sobre su hombro, sonrió avergonzado. Tomó su teléfono móvil del suelo y comenzó a escribir.

"**Perdona… estaba pensando. Y no me digas Sawada, Tsuna está bien".**

"Che, como si te fuera a llamar como lo hace el idiota del beisbol… en todo caso podría decirte Decimo".

Tsuna alzó una ceja. **"¿Por qué Decimo?".**

"Porque eres la décima persona que no me parece desagradable". Gokudera volteo el rostro y se sonrojó levemente. "Pareces del tipo buena persona… y no eres tan idiota".

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía muy feliz, se sonrojó con sutileza y sonrió con timidez, realmente no creyó que podría hacerse amigo de Gokudera, siempre la pareció alguien con muy mal carácter, ni siquiera llegó a pensar que Gokudera pudiese sonrojarse, era tierno a su modo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Entonces podrías entrar en la tarde, estarías aquí d de la tarde y luego nos ayudarías a acomodar los ejemplares. Realmente estoy aliviada, este semestre nadie quiso ayudar en la administración de la biblioteca, nos has salvado, Enma-kun".

El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante eso. "No… no es nada…".

"Solo requiero que firmes esto y esto, para dárselo al presidente escolar y de disciplina". Enma asintió distraídamente mientras firmaba ambos documentos con su nombre, la castaña, que era de su misma altura le sonrió. "Te esperare mañana aquí, por hoy no es necesario que te quedes, ve a tu descanso, Enma-kun".

"Bien… Nos vemos mañana".

Enma salió de la biblioteca a paso lento y se detuvo cuando chocó contra alguien, inmediatamente retrocedió y cuando estaba a punto de disculparse los ojos fríos e indiferentes de Hibari le regresaron la mirada, sintió un ligero escalofrió, pero inmediatamente se inclinó un poco.

"Lamento haber choca-…".

"¿Vienes de la biblioteca?". Enma asintió. "¿La presidente se encuentra?". Soltó, como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido.

"Uhm… creo que se dirigía al consejo estudiantil… a hablar con el presidente". Dijo inseguro, porque realmente la chica no le había dicho nada.

"¿Te uniste a la administración?". El pelirrojo se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, porque podría parecer un poco tonto haberse unido a algo así, pero a él realmente le agradaba, así que termino aceptando con un asentimiento de cabeza. "Bien".

Entonces Hibari giró. Si había algo que Enma conocía era a sí mismo, por ello le extraño que su inexpresividad, desinterés e indiferencia le permitieran sujetar a Hibari del brazo y no intimidarse por la mirada mordaz que había recibido ante sus acciones.

"¿Tsuna te gusta?".

Salió de su boca tan rápido que no consiguió controlarlo, Hibari entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y Enma se preguntó si lo iba a golpear como lo hizo con los otros delincuentes, pero… supuso que se lo tendría bien merecido por entrometido. Lentamente soltó el brazo del otro, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido y avergonzado, no se suponía que eso fuera de su interés. Finalmente, el pelinegro soltó un chasquido con la lengua.

"Estas preguntando algo que no te concierne". Soltó mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Hibari dio un paso, la distancia era corta, pese a ello Enma lo ignoró. "Si me gusta o no Sawada no es tu problema, herbívoro".

Enma sintió una ola intensa, ¿qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… tan extraño? Nunca se había sentido así antes, era extraño y quería que el sentimiento se detuviera, pero ese mismo sentimiento le hizo dar un paso más adelante y cortar más la casi nula distancia entre los dos. Algo le hacía actuar y Enma deseaba detenerlo, porque él se conocía y podía decir con certeza que así no era él.

"No puedes enamorarte de Tsuna-kun". Soltó tontamente, sin argumentos, sin razones, fue algo bastante banal y se sintió mal por hablar por hablar. Hibari tenía razón, él no debía de meterse en eso, porque el problema no era suyo.

De todas formas sintió que era medio correcto lo que estaba haciendo.

Hibari alzó una ceja retadora y sonrió mordaz. "¿Y por qué no?".

Esa pregunta también se la hacía a sí mismo: ¿Por qué Hibari no podía querer a Tsuna? Hasta donde Enma sabía, Tsuna podría corresponderle a Hibari. Justamente eso era lo que le estaba molestando, entonces una siguiente incógnita se abrió en su mente: ¿Por qué le molestaba?

Tal vez porque Tsuna le gustaba.

Pero no, realmente Enma sabía que no era eso, era algo diferente, algo mucho más extraño que se estaba revelando contra sí mismo, todas esas contradicción terminaron por confundirlo como nunca, tenía que irse y analizar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza antes de seguir hablando y tirarse en el fango.

"Porque…". Pero Enma decidió que tirarse al fango realmente no era tan malo, no con Hibari, no en ese momento. "Porque yo…".

"Sawada Tsunayoshi es interesante". Soltó Hibari de repente y sonrió tan enigmáticamente que Enma flaqueo por primera vez en su vida.

Seriamente, algo no andaba bien porque tuvo el deseo de decir te quiero, sólo que no entendió a quién iba dirigida esa frase, de todas formas abrió la boca. "Yo… t-…".

Entonces, Hibari se separó de un brinco al recibir un ataque externo que sofocó la voz de Enma, Hibari miró hacia su derecha y se encontró cara a cara con Adelheid, la chica entrecerró los ojos y bajó del muro en el que se encontraba, colocándose al lado de un sorprendido pelirrojo.

"Hibari Kyouya… no se te tiene permitido intimidar a mi hermano".

Hibari se encogió de hombros y giró.

"Sawada también se junta con personas interesantes… Kozato Enma".

Hibari se fue y Enma entró en estado de shock, Hibari conocía su nombre y él no podía creerlo, ni siquiera entendía que no creía exactamente. La sonrisa enigmática de Hibari continuó gravada en su mente, confundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba, alterando todo su ciclo, de repente descubrió que no era tan desinteresado e indiferente.

Enma se dio cuenta que probablemente no estaba enamorado de Tsuna.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna recordaba que cuando era menor su madre le había llevado por primera vez a América, Canadá fue lindo, pero problemático porque su padre apareció y consigo muchos problemas. Argentina, sin duda, fue mucho peor. Tsuna recordaba querer guardar buenos recuerdos, pero su madre tuvo que irse y su padre no pudo quedarse con él, fue entonces que conoció a Byakuran.

Fue lamentable conocerlo en aquella etapa donde era tan vulnerable y tan fácil de persuadir, a Byakuran no le costó nada ganárselo y Tsuna fue tan crédulo que aceptó todo lo que Byakuran le arrojo.

Mukuro no fue mejor, ciertamente fue mucho peor. Tsuna apenas había comenzado a notar su sexualidad y Mukuro fue tan listo que logró persuadirlo, pero en esta ocasión la culpa no fue de ese otro, fue suya, por aceptarlo todo tan fácil y por meterse donde no le llamaban.

Pero las cosas ya estaban resueltas y ahora Tsuna aceptaba la verdad. Era un bueno para nada. Por ello mismo, solo, esperando en la entrada de la escuela, no pudo evitar rememorar algunos momentos que pasó con Mukuro. Uno en especial llenó su mente, podría decirse que fue el mejor. Fue la única vez que realmente se sintió cerca del peliazul.

_._

_Tsuna estaba nervioso desde que Mukuro pisó el departamento y comenzó a movilizarse con velocidad: 'Me han encontrado', había dicho Mukuro, 'tengo que irme', entonces el peliazul había volteado a verlo, '¿vendrás conmigo?'. Tsuna había estado reacio a irse al principio, tanto así que Mukuro realmente pensó que no lo vería de nuevo. Entonces Tsuna decidió irse, su vida era horrible y no quería seguir con ella, prefería huir._

_Mukuro lo llevó en bus, todo el camino permaneció callado y Tsuna no hizo nada por hacerlo hablar, rara vez Mukuro estaba tan tranquilo y Tsuna disfrutaba de esa paz, el trayecto, hasta cierto punto, fue bueno._

_Llegaron a una bonita playa cerca del mediterráneo, un lugar bonito y tranquilo en el que era normal que dos chicos anduvieran tomando unas vacaciones a mitad del ciclo escolar. Mukuro había dicho que después de ahí se marcharían a Italia o Alemania, a Tsuna no le había importado donde, conque fuera con Mukuro podía ser en la misma Antártida._

_Lo primero que hizo el peliazul al llegar fue dirigirse a la playa, el calor era agobiante y por ello Tsuna no quería pararse en medio del Sol, pero lo siguió en el centro de la playa y se colocó a su lado mirando el horizonte tal y como lo hacía Mukuro. Los rayos del Sol reflejándose en el agua fueron hermosos, una vista impresionante. El sol del atardecer bañando el agua en un tono naranja, rosa y violeta fue sencillamente precioso. Tsuna sintió tanta melancolía que una picazón en los ojos comenzó a molestarlo, era como si algo presionara su corazón y le obligara a llorar un poco. Se pasó una mano con fuerza por los ojos, negándose a llorar. Todo esto era tan… hermoso y triste._

"_¿Estás llorando?"._

_La voz de Mukuro fue suave, Tsuna negó enérgicamente, renuente a mostrar debilidad frente al peliazul. Estar enamorado era difícil, justo como ese momento, era hermoso y te hacía sentir especial, pero a la vez todo era tan difícil y triste y Tsuna no entendía como enamorarse podría hacer feliz a la gente. El amor era el sentimiento más melancólico, doloroso y desconcertante del mundo. Nadie merecía tanto dolor por amar a otra persona. Pero a la vez, todos tenían ese sentimiento masoquista de desear amar y ser amado._

"_Mukuro". Soltó un sollozo después de decir su nombre, pero el peliazul no se movió de su lugar, continuaba observándolo fijamente. "Te amo"._

_Puede que esta fuera la primera vez que declaraba tan abiertamente lo que era evidente. Los ojos de Mukuro se volvieron indescifrables, le tomó las mejillas y lo besó. Tsuna no quería un beso, no quería un abrazo y tampoco palabras. Por ello se encontró deseando más ese beso._

_Mukuro lo cargó, aunque estaban en la mitad de la playa no había mucha gente y la poca que había los miraba con curiosidad, el peliazul le sonrió cómplice para luego llevárselo de ahí. Tsuna ni siquiera supo que Mukuro ya había reservado una habitación, solo lo supo cuando fue llevado a ella. _

_Mukuro lo dejó caer con suavidad a un colchón y luego se dejó caer contra el castaño, Mukuro lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó caer la nariz sobre su cuello, Tsuna no entendía las acciones (porque él nunca había disfrutado de tanta suavidad, así que se le hacía ajena), simplemente abrazó a Mukuro contra él sin esperar nada._

"_Siempre me ha gustado tu olor… dulce, picante y refrescante… eres canela y a la vez miel, Tsuna"._

_El castaño soltó una risita. "Tú olor es como el hielo y la menta, me agrada mucho, Mukuro"._

_El peliazul se alzó con los codos y lo miró a los ojos. "Bien, algo de mí debía de ser bueno"._

_Luego volvió a besarlo, le quitó la ropa con calma, pareció disfrutar el tacto, pues siempre fue cálido y dulce, Tsuna sintió ganas de llorar, porque era la primera vez que era tratado así por Mukuro. Desde el comienzo de su relación el peliazul le había aclarado que no habría días de amor, que ellos no tenían una relación y que lo que tuvieran era una simple casualidad, Tsuna lo había aceptado sin querer aceptarlo, porque sus sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros._

_Y sinceramente, él nunca esperó nada diferente de Mukuro._

"_Nunca pido tu opinión, pero hoy pienso escuchar, Tsuna, ¿cómo lo quieres?"._

_Esto fue, probablemente, lo más bochornoso que le pasó estando con Mukuro, Tsuna se negó a hablar y gracias a ello Mukuro encontró otra forma de molestarlo._

_Tsuna se sintió bien, se sintió listo, se sintió lleno y cuando todo termino estaba agotado pero satisfecho._

_Se abrazó a Mukuro cuanto pudo y, finalmente, supuso que algo malo pasaría._

_._

Una semana después volvieron, no fue porque Mukuro quisiera y por supuesto que no tenía que ver con que Tsuna lo deseara, fue porque su madre estaba preocupada y Mukuro abandonó, momentáneamente, el deseo de largarse. Días después ocurrió el incidente y ahora estaban separados.

Para Tsuna no fue extraño notar que todavía seguía enamorado de Mukuro, de hecho, le hubiera parecido asombroso no seguir enamorado de él, porque el sentimiento que mantuvo por Mukuro fue muy fuerte y muy verdadero como para abandonarlo. Puede que perder fue lo que estaba destinado a suceder, pero ignorar lo bueno no era posible para él. Nunca obtuvo el amor del peliazul, pero tampoco lo esperaba, desde el principio supo que para Mukuro el amor era lo último que pasaría por su mente.

Necesitaba hablar con Mukuro, Tsuna sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad, Mukuro no se la daría y él no quería de nuevo una relación unilateral, pero quería hablar, realmente necesitaba aclarar cosas que no pudo por la presencia de Enma.

El mensaje que le llegó le dio la libertad de hacer lo que deseaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"¿Estás seguro que es aquí donde vive? ¿No estas bromeando?". Giotto bajó del auto, miró de soslayo el lugar y luego volteo, encarando a los dos rubios, sobre todo a Alaude. "Aquí nadie debería de vivir".

El lugar en el que estaba era un edificio en ruinas, desolado, oloroso y parecía peligroso. Un par de indigentes estaban en los alrededores, pero ninguno parecía querer entrar, el solo lugar daba miedo, pero toda esa gente daba una sensación de desconfianza.

"Por lo que averigüe, salió de Madrid gracias a la intervención de mucha gente, pero toda su información fue bloqueada, no pude averiguar más que este lugar".

Giotto frunció el ceño, abrió la puerta trasera y se metió junto a Dino, el chico se arrimó para darle más espacio, lo cierto es que Dino realmente no estaba interesado por saber (o entender) la razón de por qué estaba ahí, sino por lo dicho. ¿De quién estarían hablando? ¿Por qué tendrían que esconder información? Dino, que sabía a donde pertenecía, supuso que esto tendría que ver con algo ilegal.

El problema es que no supo que tan peligroso podría ser para su grupo.

"¿Por qué no entras?". Preguntó Dino al ver a Giotto asomar la cara por la ventana, pero sin parecer tan obvio.

"Espero ver si alguien salé o entra… esto parece una trampa".

Alaude parecía de acuerdo, pero Dino no tanto. Si lo que Alaude decía era verdad, pues entendía que la persona que estuviera viviendo ahí… viviera ahí, pasar desapercibido era más fácil si conseguía lugares temporales y no dudaba que ese lugar fuera temporal. Por eso no creía que fuera una trampa, aunque debió de felicitar a Alude, esta vez habían viajado en un auto poco lujoso y de color verde botella, nada comparado con el auto que habían ocupado para ir a verlo.

Giotto se recargó en la puerta del auto.

"¿Realmente piensas que esto es una trampa?". Preguntó Dino, no resistiéndose más.

"Podría ser".

"¿A quién están buscando? Si se puede saber…".

Alaude le mando mala cara, Giotto se encogió de hombros, en pocas palabras, no era su asunto. Dino resopló por lo bajo y se recargó en su asiento, pensaba que estando con Giotto podría tener diversión, lo cierto es que no se estaba divirtiendo nada, bueno, al menos había podido probar comida casera, hace mucho que no lo hacía y realmente disfrutaba de volver a tener de algo como eso.

"G dice que Tsuna volvería solo a casa, que nos hubiésemos ido los dos le causo más trabajo". Soltó Alaude, mientras miraba la pantalla del teléfono móvil de Giotto, el rubio en cuestión alzó una ceja. "¿Qué?".

"Nada". Giotto le arrebató su teléfono móvil, confirmando. "Bien, entonces me voy, iré yo por Tsuna".

"¿Estás más interesado en ir por ese mocoso que ver a Rokudo Mukuro?".

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Dino, el nombre de Rokudo era conocido, porque trabajaba para la mafia Italiana, era una clase de espía encubierto, por lo que había escuchado, aunque ahora se sabía que había sido arrojado, porque ya no era útil.

"¡Tsuna no es un mocoso! Y claro que me interesa más que todo esto".

Declaró Giotto, mientras se acercaba al asiento de enfrente, Alaude frunció notablemente el ceño y apretó el volante con fuerza, Dino se dio cuenta que realmente se estaba divirtiendo al lado de Giotto.

"Pierdes el tiempo al ir a buscarlo, Tsuna está aquí". Declaro Dino al ver ese cabello revoltoso del susodicho bajar de un taxi, realmente no sabía que tenía que ver Tsuna, pero supuso que era importante al ver las siguientes reacciones.

Giotto y Alaude dejaron su disputa en ese momento y voltearon para ver a Tsuna, el castaño se encontraba caminando hacia ese lugar, Alaude se giró rápidamente y detuvo a Giotto del hombro, ni siquiera Dino notó cuando Giotto comenzó a moverse acelerado o la furia que parecía concentrar en su quijada, seguro que estaba molesto.

"¡Suéltame!".

"¿Qué pretendes actuando impulsivo? Espera". Soltó Alaude, luego pareció apretar la mano sobre el hombro de Giotto, Dino se sentía espectador de un buen programa en ese momento.

"¡Esto po-…!".

"Escucha, Giotto, Tsunayoshi estuvo ayudando a ese niño para hacer todos sus negocios, si Tsunayoshi está aquí, eso significa que están en contacto, debemos saber porque. ¿Me entiendes?". Alaude nunca dejó de mirarlo, siempre consciente que Giotto era un niño cuando se trataba de Tsunayoshi.

Lentamente Giotto dejó de forzarse contra la mano de Alude, asintió débilmente y se recostó en la puerta, Dino supuso que estaba ocupando mucha fuerza de voluntad, se veía que quería ir ahí y acercarse a Tsuna, una vez el castaño desapareció, Alaude soltó el hombro de Giotto y el rubio abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió, no sin antes colocarse la capucha de la sudadera azul que llevaba, Dino se colocó la capucha de su chaqueta verde y Alaude se quedó adentro.

"Volveremos".

Declaró Giotto antes de levantarse e irse, antes de caminar hizo un gesto a Dino, él entendió como que Giotto quería que lo siguiera.

Dino miró a Alaude y luego se bajó del auto, la voz, fría y distante, de Alaude, lo detuvo.

"Que no haga nada imprudente".

Dino volteo, intentando ver la mirada de Alaude, pero el hombre miraba al frente, su mirada helada lo encogió un poco, y eso que no iba dirigida a él. Pero con eso pudo comprender algo antes de empezar a caminar detrás de Giotto.

En ese momento (en el ahora que estaba participando), Alaude tenía más sentimientos por Giotto que Tsuna, no supo si estar desconcertado o sorprendido, de cualquier forma, supuso que las cosas no iban a detenerse con eso.

Todo lo contrario, parecía como si esto fuera el comienzo de algo peor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna tragó saliva al ver el lugar, no era como si fuera la primera vez que se metía en un lugar así, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía solo. Suspiro un par de veces, buscando un poco de coraje, se recordó que ahí estaba Mukuro, así que no tenía de que preocuparse, ¿cierto? Bueno, que Mukuro y él no hubieran terminado tan bien no significaba que el peliazul lo quisiera muerto, ¿cierto?

Desvió sus pensamientos, recordando la razón por la cual había decidido ir, pese a que sentía que iba a perder más de lo que ganaría, pero no se persuadió, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para dar media vuelta e irse. Mukuro le había dado a entender que lo mejor era no verse de nuevo, pese a ello, al día siguiente, Rokudo le había enviado la dirección del lugar en el que estaría viviendo. Mukuro debía de saber que lo querría ver tarde o temprano. Fue más temprano de lo que pensó.

Caminó por el lugar, estaba en pésimas condiciones y olía horrible, a orina y suciedad, era asqueroso, no podía creer que Mukuro hubiera decidido vivir en un lugar así, pero supuso que era su forma de pasar desapercibido.

No como si funcionara tanto si le daba su dirección así como así.

Saltó los primeros escalones de una podrida escalera de madera, claro, él era Sawada Tsunayoshi, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado, el cuarto escalón en el que cayó se derrumbó bajo sus pies, mandándolo a un hoyo de polvo, suciedad y…

"¡Hiii!".

Soltó un grito estrangulado al ver pasar una rata a su lado, se precipito hacia arriba y luego se sujetó de la madera del siguiente escalón, intentando salir de ese agujero, pero las manos le temblaban, de todas formas no es como si tuviera mucha fuerza en ellas.

"Kufufufu~ nadie puede igualarte al gritar, sigues siendo una nenita".

Tsuna detuvo toda acción, casi sintió como si su corazón se compasara a la respiración del peliazul, volteo lentamente, pero enseguida sintió como era tomado por debajo de los brazos y lo sacaban del agujero, respiró de nuevo y luego se arrojó a los brazos de Mukuro. No importaba nada, esta acción realmente había desatado sentimientos que pensó había perdido.

"Gr…". Entonces cayó en cuenta que le había dicho al chico que no podía hablar, así que se mordió los labios y evitó soltar alguna palabra.

"La razón por la que te dije donde vivía era para que dimitieras, ¿sabes que este lugar es la vivienda de drogadictos y borrachos? Tú solo te metes en problemas, como siempre". Tsuna se separó del chico y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Qué? ¿No sabías?". Tsuna negó. "Bueno, tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras. Vamos arriba, esto es un basurero".

Mukuro le sujetó la mano y lo llevó entre pasillos, así como Tsuna no había perdido la costumbre de arrojarse a Mukuro cuando se sentía a salvo, Mukuro no había perdido la costumbre de sujetarle la mano para que no se perdiera. Se sintió un poco familiar, pero sabía que no debía de sentirse muy cómodo.

"Que sepas que solo te permitiré permanecer unos minutos, te quiero lejos cuando terminemos".

Tsuna apretó su mano, Mukuro volteo a verlo, el teléfono móvil en la mano del chico fue lo que obtuvo frente a sus ojos. **"¿Tú también querías hablar?".**

"Por supuesto, no te di esta dirección por nada, no seas ingenuo".

"**Supuse que no querrías hablar conmigo de nuevo, al menos eso me diste a entender antes".**

Mukuro torció el gesto. "Fue culpa tuya. ¿Por qué llevaste a alguien contigo? Yo quería hablar bien, pero ese chico pelirrojo estaba ahí".

"**Bueno… no es como si hubiera querido llevarlo. Pero Enma insistió y yo no supe negarme".**

"Típico de ti, hacer todo lo que los demás te pidan".

Tsuna se avergonzó, pero lo aceptaba, pocas veces podía negarse a los pedidos de la gente que le agradaba. Mukuro sonrió triunfador y soltó la mano del castaño, Tsuna ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que subieron escalones y en el que Mukuro abrió una puerta.

Claro, esto si iba más al estilo de Mukuro, era una habitación espaciosa, con sofás, un refrigerador y una pantalla de plasma (no olvidemos el buen olor, Mukuro detestaba el olor a suciedad), todo lo que Mukuro necesitaría para una instancia temporal.

"Antes que nada, confianza, ¿puedes o no hablar?".

Mukuro lo miró sospechoso, Tsuna soltó un suspiro.

"**Puedo… pero a la vez no. El que me aplastó el cuello me lastimó las cuerdas vocales, pero era un problema temporal. En el hospital los cirujanos me operaron y lo estropearon todo. Mi papá piensa que es psicológico".**

"Ya veo. Deberías de ver a Shamal, él podría ver tu problema".

"**Está bien…".**

"¿Por qué estaría bien? ¿Por lo que te dijo ese sujeto?".

"**No… bueno, sí, por eso". **Mukuro abrió la boca, probablemente para discutir más sobre el tema, Tsuna le cubrió la boca con su mano. **"Esto no es lo que quiero discutir, ¿qué sucedió en Madrid? Quiero la verdad".**

"Era verdad, me hicieron un juicio, pero sabes mi forma de trabajar, les fue imposible dar conmigo o con algo que estuviera relacionado a mí. Fui dejado en libertad bajo fianza, además, sigo siendo menor de edad".

"**Ya veo. ¿Corres riesgos?".**

"No, si no me meto en problemas. Por eso quiero que te alejes. Iemitsu Sawada dijo que me metería en problemas si volvía a acercarme a ti. Pese a ello me mando contigo… no entiendo a tu padre".

Todo quedó en silencio, Tsuna quería decir muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, todo lo que quisiera decir sería despreciado por Mukuro, lo entendía, no por ello le hacía sentir mejor. Mukuro rodó los ojos, finalmente fue él quien rompió el silencio.

"¿Por qué has venido exactamente? No creo que fuera por curiosidad, creo que ya has aprendido bastante".

Tsuna lo miró a los ojos. **"Quería…". **Dejó de escribir y se vio tentado a borrar el mensaje, pero se hizo fuerte y volvió a escribir. **"Quería decir que yo todavía te amo".**

Mukuro no apartó la mirada del texto en los siguientes dos minutos, de hecho, Tsuna pensó que estaría tan molesto que no le tomaría importancia al asunto. Pese a ello, Mukuro alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos y sonrió melancólico, Tsuna desvió la mirada, tal vez había cometido un error.

"Debes de ser un completo masoquista, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? Cometiendo errores, como siempre lo haces. No consideras nada más que tus inútiles sentimientos y metes a la gente en problemas, lo hiciste conmigo todo el año pasado y sólo al final me di cuenta que todo fue por culpa tuya. Tus malditos y patéticos sentimientos habían llegado muy lejos conmigo. No más, Tsuna… nunca más".

Tsuna sintió lágrimas, pero se mordió la lengua, no iba a llorar. **"Nunca dije que quisiera volver contigo, sólo dije que te amaba".**

"¡Y ese es el maldito error! ¿Sabes por qué me delate a mí mismo en esa ocasión? ¡Fue para salvarte por tus impulsos masoquistas! Estoy cansado de que… No, no, no llores".

Mukuro se mordió el labio inferior al ver la primera lágrima deslizarse en el rostro infantil del castaño, eso era injusto, él siempre odio verlo llorar, ahora (en ese momento, en ese justo momento en el que sentía debilidad) no estaba preparada para verlo, se acercó un paso, pero al final logró resistir el impulso y retrocedió la mitad de su paso anterior.

"**Lo siento. No puedo. No sé… no lo entiendo".**

"¿Qué es lo que querías diciéndome eso?".

Tsuna pensó que bastaría con decirlo e irse, pero se dio cuenta que eso nunca fue real, que él quería mucho más. Pero no era posible, no debían, no. Él ambicionaba mucho, tener a Mukuro era algo que se había vuelto rutinario en su vida en Madrid, ahora que no podía tenerlo quería tenerlo de nuevo. Pero al igual que Tsuna quería a Mukuro también quería a Giotto. Porque esa inseguridad que le rodeó cuando salió de Madrid desapareció en el momento que Giotto le abrazó el primer día que piso su casa.

Lo sabía, quería demasiado y probablemente no tendría nada por esa misma razón.

"**Te quiero Mukuro. Solo quería decirlo, lo juro".**

Entonces se hizo el tonto, él no podía elegir que hacer y sabía que le había aventado todo el problema a Mukuro, porque le había dado la oportunidad de decidir su futuro, si es que había un futuro.

"Estoy…". Comenzó el peliazul. "…tratando de hacerte entender. Tsunayoshi… detente". El castaño lo miró sin entender. "No conseguirás nada queriéndome. Deja de amarme, no es por mí… yo…". Parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismo y Tsuna no supo que hacer, porque él se sentía igual. "No te amé, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré. Pero si te quería… de alguna forma lo hacía". Aceptó tan reacio como si las palabras fueran vomito en su paladar. "Eras mi rutina, eras mío… Pero hoy estoy aceptando que te vayas y eso deberías de hacer. Porque tú necesitas algo que sea tuyo, no pertenecer a alguien". Y Mukuro no podía pertenecerle, Tsuna lo sabía.

"**Lo intente, te aseguro que lo he intentado. De hecho, hay alguien al que quiero, pero tú sigues ahí y yo no puedo dejarte".**

Mukuro soltó un gruñido y dio un paso hacia el castaño, luego otro y cuando iba a romper la distancia y romper a Tsunayoshi una vez más, algo se lo impidió. Una mano blanca y grande detuvo sus movimientos, no era la de Tsuna, así que miró detrás del castaño y retrocedió.

"No te acerques un paso más".

Tsuna se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando escuchó la voz dura y vibrante de Giotto a su espalda, luego sintió una mano sobre su cintura y un poderoso sonrojó lo llenó. No, no, estaba frente a Mukuro y no quería que supiera que esa persona a la que quería era justo la que estaba detrás de él. Demasiado tarde, Mukuro pareció darse cuenta, después de todo su rostro se llenó de disgusto al instante.

"Esta es una conversación privada". Argumento el peliazul. "Lárgate".

"Me interesa poco que esto sea privado. Tsunayoshi, vámonos".

Tsuna asintió débilmente, pero la mano tibia y suave de Mukuro le sujetó la muñeca. Al parecer, había provocado los problemas que ya veía venir. Giotto apretó el agarre sobre su cintura y lo jalo, pero Mukuro no lo soltó.

"Suéltalo".

"Eso lo debería de decir yo. Rokudo Mukuro".

Tsuna sintió pánico cuando se dio cuenta que el nombre que salía de los labios de Giotto era el de Mukuro, no podía ser posible, pero estaba pasando. Giotto lo sabía, sabía sobre su pasado, eso era tan… tan…

Malo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no quería ver a Mukuro y darse cuenta que él estaba igual de sorprendido y desorientado, pero fue obvio cuando sintió su muñeca liberarse. Giotto lo apartó totalmente y giró, le soltó la cintura pero le sujeto la mano.

Tsuna volteo una vez más a ver a Mukuro y notó la rabia inundar su mirada, su ojo carmesí brillo con malicia y Tsuna supo que esto no iba a terminar ahí.

Maldita sea, Mukuro tenía razón, él se metía a los problemas deliberadamente.

.

* * *

><p>(1): Creo que en Japón se maneja así, al menos he notado que ellos obtienen 100 puntos por examen y si suponemos que tienen 7 materias por semestre, entonces eso haría que obtuvieran 700 puntos, ¿razonable, no?<p>

_Pensé que en este capítulo podría meter algo de G27, pero no supe cómo hacerlo sin fastidiar a Giotto al final, así que decidí meterlo de forma indirecta al principio y al final. Ame como Giotto le dice virgen a Dino._

_En un principio, debo confesar, nunca me imaginé una relación existente en la vida pasada de Tsuna, es más, quería que Tsuna notará que probablemente no era gay y luego confirmar con Giotto que sí lo era. Pero Mukuro apareció en mi cabeza y no pude sacarlo, de alguna forma debía de entrar en la historia, y esta fue la mejor forma para mí._

_En especial, esperaba este momento por dos razones, la primera era confirmar que entre Tsuna y Mukuro hubo algo fuerte y por ello Mukuro cedió mucho, la segunda era que este fuera el detonante para que Giotto comience a participar (aunque sea inconscientemente) en la vida de Tsuna, porque Giotto está ahí, trata de ser protector, pero no hace más, en cambio Enma e incluso Gokudera están en la vida de Tsuna._

_Finalmente, debo decir que espero poder actualizar pronto, como todos saben volví a la escuela, y no quiero bajar mis notas (perdería mis becas, y necesito dinero para no ser pobre xD)._

_Nos leeremos pronto (eso espero)._

_Shao~ shao~_


	15. Tiempo y espacio

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 14**__ – Tiempo y espacio_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>La realización de sus actos tuvo un porque que Tsuna no fue capaz de explicar, era complicado para él decir que Mukuro no era tan malo como aparentaba y que no había tenido culpa de todo –tuvo parte de la culpa, pero no toda-, porque Tsuna contribuyo mucho en que todo saliera mal. De cualquier forma no podía decirle a Giotto nada de eso, porque tenía miedo y era un cobarde, tan fácil como eso.<p>

Por eso Giotto decidió que Tsuna no podría salir de casa a menos que lo hiciera con alguien.

La restricción no le afectó tanto como Giotto creyó, Tsuna no pensaba salir de casa, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, la confianza del rubio ya la veía perdida lo único que le preocupaba es que Enma se enterara y le dijera algo sobre eso. Tsuna no quería terminar mal con Enma, con Giotto era suficiente.

Más que suficiente. Tsuna se sentía mal, inútil y un poco destruido, como decirlo, Giotto había sido parte de su confianza en ese lugar, pero sin él… ¿entonces qué hacer? Tampoco es como si todo se fuera a acabar, pero pensar en que Giotto no confiaría en él le ponía en conflicto consigo mismo. Sabía que debería rebelar algo sobre lo sucedido en Madrid, pero tampoco sentía que realmente tuviera la obligación de hacerlo. Se marcharía en cuando su madre estuviera bien y tal vez ya no vería de nuevo a Giotto.

Si quería sentirse mal, lo había logrado, pensar en no ver de nuevo a Giotto no fue algo que le hiciera sentir mejor o más tranquilo, todo lo contrario, fue peor y lo deprimió muchísimo. Tal vez era arrogante pensar en que Giotto lo castigaba porque estaba interesado en él, pero no encontraba otra respuesta.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, yo estaba en contra de que no te dejara salir". Tsuna alzó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas y miró a Dino, el rubio se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le sonrió con afinidad. "Creo que no hiciste nada malo". Dino tomó su mano, pero Tsuna la apartó enseguida. "Perdón".

No necesitaba su perdón ni nada similar, de hecho, no se sentía mal, sólo un poco aturdido por todos los eventos que acababan de ocurrir, primero Mukuro, luego Giotto, Enma, Dino, no quería saber nada más. Hundió de nuevo la cara entre sus rodillas y comenzó a pensar en que tendría que hacer a partir de ese momento. Podría no hacer nada y dejar las cosas estar o podría intentar explicarle las cosas a Giotto.

Alzó de nuevo la cara y miró a Dino, señalo la libreta que se encontraba sobre el mueble al lado del sofá, Dino se la pasó y Tsuna comenzó a escribir.

"**¿Estaba molesto? Giotto parecía enfadado".**

"Enfadado… yo no diría que estaba enfadado, parecía confundido y un poco desconcertado. Como decirlo, parecía un poco traicionado. Me pregunto por qué". Esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo, pero Tsuna no pareció entenderle.

"**Yo no estaba haciendo nada. Solo hablábamos, teníamos que hacerlo. Mukuro lo necesitaba y yo también. Mi intención no era mala".**

"Te creo Tsuna. El problema es que Giotto quiere…". Dino pensó la forma en explicárselo sin delatar nada. "… entenderte más que nadie. Tal vez si le explicaras las cosas él te quitaría el castigo".

Tsuna dudo antes de comenzar a escribir en el cuaderno. **"No me importa el castigo. Pero no quiero que esté enfado, realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo".**

Dino soltó un suspiro y pasó el brazo por los hombros del castaño, sonriéndole como lo haría si fuera su hermano mayor. "Mira, Giotto dijo que no podías salir sin compañía. Así que te voy a acompañar, ¿quieres que vayamos ahora a verlo? Tal vez preferirías esperar un poco y pensar en lo que quieres decirle".

Tsuna miró a Dino, ahora no le daba tanta desconfianza. **"Está bien. Lo mejor será que se le pase el enojo, no quiero hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba".**

Dino alejó el brazo de los hombros del castaño y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. "¿Qué es Mukuro?". Esperó un poco y al ver que Tsuna no escribía agregó. "¿Qué era o es para ti?". Y elevó la cabeza.

Tsuna se mordió el labio y supuso que no tendría nada de malo decirle a Dino. **"Yo...". **Se detuvo, aún dubitativo, pero finalmente cedió. **"Soy gay y Mukuro era mi pareja. Ahora solo somos…". **No sabía cómo llamar lo que tenían ahora, porque no eran amigos ni nada similar. **"No sé qué somos. Pero yo no puedo olvidarlo así de fácil. Lo amaba".**

Fue relajante poder decirle a alguien lo que perturbaba su mente. Soltó un suspiro al ver que Dino no parecía enfadado, pero… ¿si le contara todo entonces él lo entendería? No lo sabía, pero se conformaba con esa aceptación momentánea.

"Ya veo". Dino cepillo su cabello con las manos, de repente se dio cuenta que le gustaba mucho el cabello de Tsuna. "Sin duda habían muchas cosas que decir, pero… creo que ustedes no estaban tan bien. Él parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría y te haría daño".

"**NO". **Tsuna se exaltó de inmediato. **"Mukuro nunca me haría daño. Están…". **Palideció en ese momento. **"¿Giotto pensaba que me iba a lastimar? ¿Realmente pensaron eso?".**

"Bueno… al parecer Giotto conoce al chico, lo llamo por su nombre, ¿no?". Tsuna asintió, debía de descubrir que sabía exactamente Giotto. "Y por lo que note, lo que sea que sepa… no es bueno. ¿Ustedes tuvieron una mala relación?".

No es que fuera mala, las circunstancias eran malas y por ello las cosas no funcionaron tan bien. **"No fue mala. Mukuro siempre fue atento conmigo. Existieron cosas que no nos permitieron continuar. Mukuro decidió que lo mejor es que dejáramos de vernos y…". **Sintió un nudo en la garganta. **"… ahora estamos así".**

Dino no pudo evitar notar que Tsuna aún lo quería. Vaya que eso era malo. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a dormir? Dormir sería bueno ahora".

Tsuna se sonrojó. **"No es necesario. Puedo dormir solo".**

Una sonrisa cálida fue mostrada en el atractivo rostro del rubio. "¿De verdad? Te vi salir del cuarto de Giotto la otra vez, pensé que tenías pesadillas".

Un caluroso sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Tsuna en ese momento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaba agobiado, estaba agobiado. ¡Estaba tan agobiado!

Su pluma se había detenido desde hace minutos y solo podía picar contra la madera del escritorio, tratando de que volviera la concentración. Pero no podía.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y frunció el ceño cuando notó que no era Alaude quien entraba, sino Reborn. Odiaba verlo sonreír, de hecho, lo odiaba un montón y no podía entender porque aún le hablaba. Reborn era de esos que se metían donde no los llamaban y causaba más disturbio en los problemas. Además, fue culpa de Reborn que él se marchara de Italia y dejara su amistad con Cozart. El resentimiento hablaba más que otra cosa.

"¿Qué quieres Reborn?".

Con una sonrisita burlona (esas que nunca dejaban la boca del pelinegro) Reborn se sentó en frente y tomó la pluma que Giotto había soltado. "Escuche de Alaude que encontraste a Rokudo Mukuro. Quisiera hablar con él".

Giotto se enderezo en la silla. "¿Cuál es tu asunto con él?".

"Ninguno que tenga que ver contigo".

Giotto se acercó un poco a Reborn. "Si viniste aquí no es porque quisieras la localización de Rokudo Mukuro, estoy seguro que tú solo podías conseguirla. ¿Qué quieres?".

Reborn estiro la sonrisa en su boca. "Por eso me gustas, Giotto, directo y sin tapujos. Debiste de haberte quedado con Cozart, eran el uno para el otro".

Giotto se levantó abruptamente, azotando las manos contra el escritorio. "¿Qué quieres?".

La mirada que se dirigieron quemaba, pero por lo fría que era, pese a ello la sonrisa nunca abandono el rostro del pelinegro. "Supuse que querías saber que había pasado en Madrid con ellos dos. Voy a contártelo". Giotto frunció el ceño. "Pero quiero algo de ti, Giotto".

El rubio se sentó de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres? No voy a repetírtelo, te conozco y tú a mí, déjate de juegos".

"Quiero a Dino Cavallone".

Totalmente desconcertado, Giotto alzó una ceja y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. "¿Cómo? ¿Quieres a Dino? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? No entiendo".

"Ese asunto no es tuyo. Pero si te tengo que decir algo, te diría que es algo confidencial que solo tiene que ver entre nosotros dos. Dino me conoce y yo a él. Más de lo que crees". La mirada sugestiva provoco que Giotto hiciera una mueca desagradable.

"¿Qué mierda?". Susurro mientras volvía a acercarse a Reborn. "Ese chico debe tener como 18 años, déjalo tranquilo maldito pervertido".

La risita burlona no tardo en escapar de los labios del pelinegro. "Aquí el único pervertido eres tú. Al menos él es mayor de edad… en algún lugar. Sawada Tsunayoshi no tiene ni siquiera 17 años".

Las palabras fueron como un golpe para Giotto, frunció el ceño con irritación y luego desvió la mirada, por algún motivo que ignoró. Reborn no tardó en sonreír de nuevo y se dio el lujo de acomodarse en su asiento ante la incomodidad que Giotto rara vez exhibía, este Giotto era divertido, pero nada como el Giotto que gritaba y respondía, ese también le daba un montón de diversión.

"Yo no tengo el poder sobre Dino, si él no quiere ir contigo entonces no es mi problema".

"Pero él buscó tu casa. Tu protección. Así que puedes mandarlo conmigo y yo te lo diré todo. Incluso ahora".

Giotto lo miró brevemente y enseguida volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. "Puedo mentirte y no darte nada".

"Confiare en que no lo harás".

Giotto sabía que el simple hecho de considerarlo estaba mal, era jugar con una persona, con Dino, y también estaba mal querer saber algo de Tsuna por boca de otro. Pero le enervaba… Le enervaba que Rokudo Mukuro supiera más de Tsuna y le enervaba aún más saber que ellos pudieron haber tenido una relación.

Estaba tan molesto que no lo pensó más.

"Te enviare a Dino en dos días".

Reborn sonrió con satisfacción. "Para empezar, como lo sospechaste, Tsunayoshi y Rokudo tuvieron una relación. Fueron amantes por casi toda la instancia de Tsunayoshi en Madrid".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Colonello salió de la oficina de su padre en ese momento, pensaba en dirigirse hacia el comedor y almorzar algo, moría de hambre, pero su paso se vio interrumpido con una vista desagradable, solo que no mostró que le desagradaba la situación.

"Colonello, creo que tu rostro se vería adorable si no fueras tan… masculino, así como tu hermano Giotto".

"¿Qué demonios quieres, Byakuran? No tengo tiempo, así que habla rápido".

Byakuran se mostraba elegante, como siempre, con la sonrisa tranquila y la mirada astuta, sencillamente lo odiaba mucho, pero no podía decirlo o demostrarlo, era cuestión de principios, algo que tenía que ver con la familia y cosas que Colonello no entendía.

"Me gusta cuando la gente se enoja… es… particularmente divertido". Colonello frunció la nariz. "Divertido, mucho. Bueno, no quería hablar de eso. Quisiera hablar con Timoteo… sino te molesta. No me gustaría que comenzaras a ladrar".

Colonello suprimió un gruñido. "Tendrás que quedarte con las ganas. Mi padre está ocupado, así que no hay manera de que hables con él. ¿Entiendes?". Colonello no tenía por qué decir que estaba molesto, lo cierto es que lo estaba, después de todo Byakuran había caído en su gracia desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Te esperaba".

Colonello se precipitó rápidamente hacia la entrada para encontrarse con su padre recargado en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, cabe decir que no lo miraba a él, que va, miraba al albino con tranquilidad, como toda respuesta, Byakuran sonrió complacido y victorioso, Colonello sentía que lo odiaba un poco más que antes, pero no dijo nada, después de todo era obvio que su padre si iba a hablar con él.

"Tengo lo que me pidió, Timoteo-san". El peculiar sufijo provocó que Colonello alzara una ceja. "¿Cómo está Tsunayoshi?". No pasó desapercibida la ansiedad que imprimía en cada palabra.

Byakuran extendió un sobre en dirección a Timoteo, quien tomó el sobre y le sonrió. "Muy bien, no deberías de dudar de mi hijo. Por otra parte: ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?".

Colonello realmente admiraba a su padre, en ese momento sintió que lo admiraba un poquito más.

"Estoy muy bien, sorprendido que Cavallone te buscara a ti, en vez de Giglio Nero o a nosotros: 'Los Gesso', si entiende a lo que me refiero".

"Tienes razón, a veces pasan cosas asombrosas".

Para ese momento era obvio que Byakuran no estaba complacido con el rumbo de la conversación y no se tardó en exteriorizar su inconformidad. Colonello no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo siguiente.

"Siempre hace lo mismo, Timoteo-san. Preguntó por él, me interesó por su bien estar y todos me lo niegan. Simplemente Iemitsu-san y usted no me permitirán tenerlo de nuevo… ¿cierto?".

"Lo lamento mucho, Byakuran".

Colonello estaba desconcertado y realmente no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. ¿En qué momento habían cambiado de tema de conversación? Porque él no se enteraba de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era la primera vez que Byakuran parecía tan… sincero, al menos la primera vez en su presencia. Miró de soslayo a su padre, él se veía sereno, pero sabía que algo le perturbaba.

"Yo… Voy a ir a América la próxima semana… pero en un mes iré a Japón". Colonello notó la tención casi palpable que su padre mostró. "Creo que al menos puedo verlo una vez, ¿no? Tsunayoshi es muy importante para mí".

¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué tenía que ver Tsuna en todo eso? Estaba mucho más confundido que en el comienzo.

Timoteo se separó de la pared. "Desearía que no lo hicieras pero soy consciente que no soy nadie para detenerte. Sólo te pido que seas prudente".

"Lo tendré, Timoteo-san. Bien, me retiro". Byakuran giró sobre sí mismo, dándoles la espalda, pero se detuvo y volteo ligeramente. "Nos veremos pronto, Colonello".

Colonello frunció el ceño con amargura al escuchar la última frase, realmente lo odiaba un montón, de cualquier forma, ignoró lo anterior y siguió a su padre al interior de la oficina. Una vez cerrada la puerta fue al ataque.

"¿Byakuran es japonés?".

"Lo es".

"Y… ¿Por qué está interesado en Tsunayoshi? No lo entiendo".

Timoteo parecía perdido en algún pensamiento lejano, pero soltó lo siguiente. "Es una historia complicada, básicamente, Byakuran fue quien crio a Tsuna por 6 años".

"¿Cómo?".

"Tuvimos problemas… nos vimos obligados a dejar a Tsunayoshi, esconderlo. No había muchas opciones, era los Gesso o los Giglio Nero, pero ellos estaban en medio de una guerra sin cuartel por el poder del territorio italiano. Los Gesso se mostraron comprensivos, eran nuevos y parecían eficientes, no lo pensamos demasiado… simplemente Iemitsu prefirió cederlo a perderlo".

"No entiendo papá… realmente no puedo hacerlo". Colonello miró el suelo y luego volvió la mirada a su padre. "De cualquier forma, Byakuran era menor… quiero decir… ¿era meno cierto?".

"Tenía 13 años en ese entonces… Tsunayoshi tenía 6… las cosas fueron un poco inevitables. Byakuran siempre fue maduro, un prodigio, por ello sus padres no lo detuvieron…".

"¿A qué se refiere?".

"A sus 13 años Byakuran desarrollo una fuerte dependencia por él. No voy a mentirte, fue un buen ejemplo para Tsunayoshi, lo cuido, lo volvió independiente y autoconsciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, lo volvió cuidadoso y le ayudo a crecer. Pero estaba muy obsesionado, es mejor que ellos dos no se vean, si es posible nunca más. Es muy complicado".

"No tenía idea".

Timoteo se acercó a Colonello, sólo un pasó. "No mucha gente conoce a los Sawada. Eso fue justo lo que se propuso Iemitsu, pero ocultar la verdad no es algo sencillo, creo que me entiendes, hijo".

Colonello realmente no lo entendía. "¿Papá?".

Timoteo apretó su brazo, como si tratara de reconfortarlo, Colonello se imaginó que trataba de reconfortarse así mismo. Habían cosas de la familia que aún él desconocía, se imaginaba que los Sawada era una de esas cosas.

"Hijo, tú tienes toda mi confianza, por eso espero que entiendas lo que quiero decirte". Timoteo lo soltó. "Todo esto es sobre Iemitsu-san y su familia, supongo que ahora podrás comprender muchas cosas. Ellos…".

Colonello escuchó con atención todo lo que su padre quería decirle, realmente era muy complicado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando Tsuna despertó en la mañana se sentía totalmente entumido. Sentía tanto vació que no fue capaz de salir de la bañera, sólo se quedó ahí envuelto con sus propios brazos mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Nunca pensó que Giotto se enojaría tanto como para no volver a casa. Él había tenido una pesadilla y había corrido al cuarto de Giotto sin pensarlo sólo para descubrir que el rubio no estaba en su cuarto ni en ninguna parte de la casa, finalmente pensó que Giotto no volvería y él se escondió en su baño.

¿Realmente había hecho muy mal?

Dino había dicho que no estaba enfadado pero Tsuna sentía que realmente si se había enfadado. Porque… ¿Por qué no había llegado a casa? Y si… ¿Y si se fue con una mujer? La sola idea le sacó un jadeo y se levantó precipitadamente de la bañera, Gokudera había dicho que Bianchi había terminado con Giotto, y Giotto era un hombre y… era guapo y seguro tenía necesidades y Tsuna comenzó a sentir su rostro enrojecer de rabia.

¿No pudo haberlo hecho, verdad?

No pudo, porque… porque…

No había razón para que no lo hiciera. Era libre y estaba sano, y era heterosexual y también guapo. Tsuna se dejó caer de nuevo en la bañera… Pensar en las necesidades de Giotto le hizo pensar un poco en su yo del pasado, ese que también estaba lleno de necesidades, esas que sólo Mukuro había sido capaz de sanar.

No, no, no más. Debía de olvidar a Mukuro y dejar de evocarlo sólo por la necesidad de no sentirse solo. En todo caso debía de conseguir alguien que le hiciera sentir bien, alguien como Enma que fuera amable y le entendiera, como Gokudera, que le hiciera notar sus errores y no lo complaciera, alguien como Hibari, que le hiciera sentir incertidumbre y un sentimiento agradable. ¿Realmente podría encontrar a alguien así? Sí, Tsuna sabía que alguien era así en su vida y ese alguien no había llegado a casa.

Ese alguien nunca iba a verlo.

Desconsolado, Tsuna salió de la bañera, debía de ir a clases y no podía evadirlo, ya estaba muy mal con Giotto como para fallarle en el colegio. Pero se preguntó si eso valía la pena, porque si realmente lo valía Tsuna no entendía de qué forma. Si su madre volviera todo sería mejor, él dejaría de preocuparse por minimices como lo era estar enamorado y se preocuparía únicamente por su mamá, su tierna, cálida y amable madre.

"Hic… hic…".

Se tapó la boca con las manos mientras se deslizaba por la pared del cuarto de Giotto, era tan injusto que todo esto le estuviera pasando, él era un niño, era joven y realmente no podía con todo eso. Estaba tan asustado todo el tiempo que a veces tenía miedo incluso de su sombra. No quería que las cosas continuaran así. ¿Por qué tenía que estar dentro de todo eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que meter a tantas personas?

Al punto de derrumbarse, Tsuna se sostuvo con la pared, trató de levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue llegar al suelo y golpearse el mentón, pero eso le dio igual, continuó llorando y lamentando su vida.

Cuanto la odiaba.

La puerta se abrió con un suave rechinido, el rubio cabello se mostró y por un momento Tsuna dejó de llorar, sólo para encontrar el rostro de Dino, la mueca de preocupación no era lo que buscaba, al menos no en él. Tsuna volvió al llanto, deseando que Dino no fuera Dino, sino Giotto corriendo a su lado para envolverlo en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

"¡Tsuna! Dios… ¿Qué te ha pasado?". Dino corrió a su lado y lo levantó hasta dejarlo apoyado en su pecho, Tsuna estrujó su camina sin para de llorar. "Tsuna… no sé qué hacer… dime que puedo hacer por ti… por favor…".

Si Dino pudiera hacer algo, sin duda le pediría un beso y que le abrazara mucho, a veces ese tipo de cosas reconfortaban mucho a la gente o al menos servía para sorprendente y dejar de llorar. Sí, eso necesitaba, un beso. Ignorando que quien estaba frente a él era Dino, Tsuna elevó las manos y apretó los labios contra los del rubio italiano.

Casi había olvidado la sensación de lo que era juntar su piel con la de otro ser cálido, un beso era algo muy hermoso y muy llenador, a veces, aunque no amaras a la otra persona, los besos llenaban algo en ti, más si no eras rechazado.

Dino se quedó quieto y no respondió en ningún momento, pero tampoco lo alejó, así que Tsuna aprovechó todo lo que el italiano pudo darle y lo besó con ganas, pero con suavidad, sin profundizar, solo rosando y apretando su boca contra la otra. Bien, tal vez no era tan indiferente al rubio.

Tal vez…

Tsuna se separó y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Dino y le pidió disculpas mentalmente, esperando que el rubio le entendiera aunque fuera un poco.

"Creo que las cosas realmente van mal… ¿eh? Giotto me mandó un mensaje ayer… al parecer se le juntó trabajo y no… volvería". Tsuna no respondió nada, sólo hundió un poco más el rostro en su cuello. "No creo que sea por ti… además… no es nuestra culpa que estemos metidos en este mundo… Eres tan lindo Tsuna, pero yo no puedo corresponderte, ambos sabemos que este mundo es difícil, pero luchemos juntos en él a partir de ahora, ¿sí?".

Escuchar a Dino hablar lo tranquilizo mucho, se separó de nuevo de él y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Po-por q-q-qué no… pu-edes?". Dino entrecerró los ojos, pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre su supuesta falta de habla.

"Bueno… realmente no es que me desagrade la idea de que seas chico, he salido con algunos… El problema es que no estoy enamorado y…".

"Es… tttempo-ral… N-no… no tien-ne-es… que… amar…".

"Tsuna… tú no deberías de decir algo así, el amor es muy importante en una relación y…".

"M-e…". Hubo silencio, uno tan pesado que Tsuna sintió nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. "… si-en-ento… solo".

Tsuna sumergió de nuevo la cara en el cuello de Dino, con una horrible irritación en la garganta… realmente mal. Solo, así se sentía. Dino tenía razón, una relación sin amor no era nada bueno, pero no tenía muchas opciones, un abrazo no era suficiente a veces (porque Tsuna había probado demasiado el placer de su cuerpo, sabía lo que era sentir con cada parte de su cuerpo y también sabía lo bien que se sentía respecto a sus sentimientos, era como dormir su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón). Tampoco era que no pudiera vivir sin tener relaciones, cuando Giotto le abrazaba se sentía muy bien, muy completo y muy cálido. Pero ahora que Giotto no estaba… y que tal vez las cosas no serían como siempre, no sabía qué hacer.

Dino lo separó de su cuello y le besó la coronilla, cerca del ojo derecho, luego juntó sus frentes. "A veces también siento que necesito el apoyo de alguien… ese tipo de apoyo. Pero las cosas no saldrán bien de esto, si sólo estamos con alguien por necesidad entonces es como utilizarnos. Es… complicado Tsuna. Pero no puedo, lo siento mucho".

"Hic… hic… y-yo…". Su voz salió totalmente irritada, Dino iba a detenerlo, pero lo siguiente no lo esperaba. "… quiero a Giotto… hic… hic…". Fue lo más claro que dijo, fue algo sorprendente y a la vez fue cálido escucharlo hablar de sus sentimientos.

Era tan obvio… tan lindo.

"Y él también a ti… lindo Tsuna". Besó de nuevo su coronilla. "Tranquilízate… pronto todo estará bien". Lo envolvió con ternura, casi como si tuviera miedo que se rompiera. "Voy a ser tu aliado… aunque no seas de Vongola lo seré, totalmente incondicional… así que no vuelvas a llorar".

Tsuna siguió llorando pero sin sollozar, de repente se sentía un poco melancólico, era como sentirse abrazado por su madre. El sentimiento cálido fue muy agradable.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tsuna-kun no vino hoy a la escuela".

Hibari volteo el rostro para encontrarse al chico pelirrojo frente a la puerta de la azotea, alzó una ceja, pero luego volvió la vista al cielo y poco después cerró los ojos, esperando que el pelirrojo entendiera que no quería ser molestado.

A veces los herbívoros no entendían indirectas.

"Estoy preocupado… no contesta su teléfono… ¿Qué debe-…?".

"Llamarón de su casa para a visar que estaba enfermo por una comida mala…".

Hibari sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado, casi deseo tener el sueño más pesado, para que los herbívoros molestos no lo despertaran cada rato. Maldita sea, sólo quería dormir un poco… maldición.

"Tsuna-kun… no creo que esté enfermo… él siempre…".

Luego se quedó callado y Hibari volteo a verlo, de repente el herbívoro parecía desesperanzado, pero decidió dejarlo estar, los herbívoros podían autocompadecerse, porque Hibari nunca lo haría, él era un carnívoro y no necesitaba ese tipo de sentimientos. Pero Sawada le interesaba mucho.

"¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?".

Enma volteo a mirarlo, sus ojos grana brillaban intensamente con la luz del sol, rojos, brillantes, vibrantes… vivos. Era de esos herbívoros exuberantes, de esos que pocos habían en donde estaba su territorio. Sawada también brillaba cada vez que lo veía, por alguna razón que desconocía, su brillo era repugnante, porque le cegaba y lo odiaba, porque no podía acercarse mucho a él sin sentir ganas de golpearlo.

Lo odiaba tanto…

O tal vez no tanto.

"Uhm… es… secreto". Soltó el pelirrojo mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus rodillas. "Pero… si alguien pudiera ayudarlo un poco… yo… esperaría que fuera alguien como tú. Ayúdalo… Hibari-san".

Enma se levantó lentamente y le sonrió contra el Sol, el pelo rojo le brillaba también, le brillaba mucho, parecía suave contra la luz, así como las plumas amarillas de Hibird o el de Kyoko Sasawaga, cosas tiernas que él no podía evitar admirar en secreto por alguna debilidad enferma (no lo confundan, no es amor, era como admirar a animales lindos que están ahí, sonriendo estúpidamente).

"Los secretos no me agradan, Enma Kozato". Enma comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Hibari se sentó y giró para verlo. "En todo caso… ¿Quién necesita ayuda? Él… o tú".

Enma sonrió, de forma melancólica, de esa forma que sólo había visto una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, woo, fue mucho más lindo que Hibird por un momento.

"Eso me lo preguntó a veces yo también, Hibari-san".

Enma se fue y Hibari volvió a recostarse.

Hacía un buen día para poder dormir un poco.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ejem… Hola…<em>

_Uhm… sí… sé que tardó un poco más de lo pensado… pero… uhm… lo siento tanto… pasaron cosas y el semestre y… agh! Me decidí a terminar el capítulo cuanto antes, no está beteado ni nada, así que puede tener muchos errores._

_Alguien me preguntó si la historia iba para largo, sí, va para largo, para muy largo de hecho, así que trataré de actualizar más seguido. En vista que escribir más de 13 hojas por capítulo me hace tardar más tiempo he decidido escribir un poco menos, escribiré d páginas, pero eso garantizara actualizaciones más rápidas._

_Por cierto, ¿ya están viendo Karneval? Si no… ¡Entonces véanlo! Nai es tan lindo y Gareki no se queda atrás, me da ganas de apachurrarles sus cachetitos (:3)._

_Sin nada más que decir me despido_

_Shao~ shao~_


	16. Razones y acciones

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 15**__ – Razones y acciones_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tsuna se levantó más temprano esa mañana, la sonrisa en el rostro es algo que Nana nota al verlo bajar, ella oculta una sonrisa y decide no mencionar nada, porque seguramente Tsuna ha encontrado a una chica agradable y eso sería algo bueno, porque Tsuna es tímido y las chicas siempre le han dado un poco de miedo._

_Claro, Nana siempre es asertiva, solo que esta vez tuvo un dato erróneo. Tsuna brilla, baila y sonría idiotamente porque se ha enamorado de Mukuro Rokudo y Rokudo le ha besado, aún contra su voluntad, pero lo ha hecho y Tsuna siente que va a morirse de felicidad. El beso había sido húmedo y largo, tan largo que pensó iba a morir. Mukuro es demasiado y Tsuna supone que las cosas serán pesadas, pero no le importa porque está muy enamorado._

_Tonta y ridículamente enamorado._

_Cuando llega al colegio encuentra a Mukuro en un pasillo, M.M sigue con él, ambos hablan, ella se burla de algo y él comparte el chiste, entonces sus ojos se cruzan y Tsuna corre, porque tiene miedo de lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, porque es nuevo y él nunca supo, hasta entonces, que los chicos le gustaban. Pero Mukuro lo vuelve a atrapar y Tsuna suelta un suspiro._

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy me tienes miedo?". Tsuna niega con la cabeza y se pega contra la pared cuando siente el aliento de Mukuro bajo la nariz, cosquilleándole, el olor a mente y la frescura es extraña y agradable. "Me jode que huyas, Sawada". Suelta sin sutileza, entonces Tsuna abre los ojos. "Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo ayer, cuando te bese"._

_Sonrojado, habla por fin. "Yo… no sabía que debía de hacer hoy". Responde con sinceridad. "Pensé que M.M era tu novia… por eso…"._

_Una risita maliciosa escapa de la boca de Mukuro. "Para nada, nunca andaría con una chica tan fácil, puede ser buena en su momento, pero no eternamente". La boca de Mukuro se mueve, se acerca a la suya y Tsuna se estremece con anticipo. "Dame una razón para considerarte exclusivo… Sawada… Soy fácil de convencer… pero definitivamente difícil de mantener"._

_Tsuna abre los ojos y enseguida los cierra. "Me gustas mucho… y… no soy fácil". Mukuro suelta una risita, haciéndole cosquillas en los labios con el rose suave. "Y… creo que puedo complacerte… y comprenderte… y…"._

"_Bien, bien, me convenciste"._

_Y se besan, se quitan el aliento (más Mukuro que él) y finalmente se detienen, porque Tsuna sabe que Mukuro es demasiado y que tal vez está cometiendo un error. Pero tampoco puede negar la atracción. Es tan fuerte y extraña que se deja llevar._

_._

El día que Tsuna decidió que ya era suficiente, fue precisamente ese día, cuando Giotto llegó dos días después de que él llorara con Dino y solo para escuchar un: 'Dino se va con Reborn'. Al parecer Dino no tenía ni idea, porque su rostro se pintó de pura confusión.

"Hey, hey. ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? Yo… no quiero ir con Reborn".

"Lo siento Dino, lo que sea que pretendas es… Reborn quiere hablarlo contigo… preferiría que fueras con él y aclararas el asunto. No me quiero meter en esto". El acto es cobarde y Tsuna se muerde la boca, porque no puede creer que Giotto, ese Giotto que tanto admira, este haciendo algo tan cobarde.

"¡Pero yo no quiero ir! Tú no sabes nada… Espera, espera… ¿Acaso me has vendido a Reborn? ¡Maldita sea! Nunca debí de confiar en un Vongola… debí de haber ido directamente a Giglio Nero o con los Gesso".

Ante la mención de los últimos Tsuna se altera, mira a ambos y se acerca a Dino con libreta en mano y escribiendo a toda velocidad. **"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dices que Giotto te ha vendido?".**

"Tsuna, ve a tu habitación". Ordena Giotto rápidamente, tomándolo del brazo y encaminándolo al piso de arriba, Tsuna luchó ante el agarre, presintiendo que algo no andaba bien. "Por favor Tsuna, no hagas las cosas difíciles".

"Obedécelo, Tsuna… este asunto no es tuyo".

Tsuna lo mira y luego mira a Giotto, se suelta de su agarre y le suelta una patada en la espinilla antes de salir corriendo a la planta de arriba (tiene que ver con su ausencia, con lo que está haciendo y con una propia furia que desconoce) Giotto soltó un grito de dolor mientras se encoje y sostiene la pierna herida, Dino suelta una risa, porque de haber sido un poco menor hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Giotto lo ha vendido y la traición duele, porque nunca la vio venir.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?".

"Lo que te mereces… traidor… mentiroso".

Giotto deja de sobarse la pierna, se levanta y mira a Dino. "Dino… te voy a ser sincero. Reborn me dio información y a cambio me pidió que te llevara con él…".

"¡Me vendiste por información!". Giotto deja de mirarlo, realmente avergonzado. Dino suelta un suspiro, lo hecho ya está. "Al menos dime qué tipo de información… Eso sería justo para mí".

"…". Giotto no habla, se sienta en el sofá y Dino hace lo mismo, algo no le parece. "Es… sobre Tsuna". Susurra lo último y Dino frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué? Esto es… ¡Increíble! Yo no puedo decir lo decepcionado que estoy… Creí que eres diferente".

Fue por eso que recurrió a Vongola y fue por lo mismo que quiso quedarse con Giotto, porque (aunque Romario le advirtió) le dio tanta confianza que pensó que con él lograría que su grupo saliera adelante, sin tener que revelar información confidencial, Dino no necesitaba aportar más a esa guerra de mafias. No lo valía, ni si la gente salía herida, no si su gente comenzaba a consumirse en esa hambre de poder, ni si a cambió debía de sacrificar a alguien. No, nunca más permitiría que su familia fuera usada para ese fin.

"No estaba pensando… yo… realmente no lo estaba haciendo".

Reprochar era justo lo que quería hacer en ese momento, se merecía más razones, pero Dino había madurado mucho en ese año, no iba a pelear, iría pacíficamente con Reborn y le negaría toda la información, podrían torturarlo tanto como quisieran: pero nunca diría nada más.

"Bien, bien… entiendo… Lo que no entiendo es que es eso que te obligó a buscar a Reborn… Tienes a Tsuna contigo, ¿por qué no le preguntas directamente?".

Ambos hablaban bajito, intentando no alzar la voz por si Tsuna seguía cerca.

"No podía hacerlo…".

"¿Es sobre sus gustos? ¿Es sobre el hecho de que Tsuna es gay?". Giotto asiente, supone que Tsuna le ha contado a Dino. "No entiendo que puede ser eso tan importante".

"Tsuna y Mukuro tuvieron una relación… yo… sólo quería saber algo de eso… Estaba enojado porque Mukuro parecía tan agresivo y… lo siento Dino".

Dino detuvo su queja al escuchar eso. Dios, sí que era lento. No era enojo, esos eran celos. Era tan obvio que Dino no entiende porque Tsuna aún no lo nota. Giotto tiene sentimientos por él y que sentimientos si llegaba al extremo de venderlo para saber sobre una relación pasada.

"Bese a Tsuna".

Suelta, deseando saber la reacción que este Giotto puede mostrarle. Sólo era curiosidad.

Y todo sale mal entonces.

De repente Giotto se levanta, lo sujeta del cuello de la camisa y la suelta un puñetazo en la mejilla, derribándolo al suelo. El golpe es tan fuerte que lo aturde por varios segundos, pero cuando vuelve en sí, la pierna derecha de Giotto está sobre su estómago y siente que le va a reventar algún órgano si no se quita pronto. Joder, ¿qué botón había apretado? Juraba no volverlo a hacer.

"No te atrevas a tocarlo de nuevo, Dino, te lo advierto. Tsuna está bajo mi cuidado y ni tú podrás pasar sobre mi… considera esto una advertencia… amigo".

Mierda.

Un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Dino. Aterrorizado como nunca, no se mueve, casi ni respira. Esto es inesperado, porque alguien tan pasivo como lo es Giotto no puede tener esa mirada que da miedo, ni esa voz de ultratumba. Es aterrador como una persona tan tranquila, tan sonriente y amable puede cambiar en alguien así, no parece basilar en herirlo. Culpa de la sangre, pensó Dino, sangre de una mafia italiana, sin duda tenía que ver con eso.

"E-era broma". Se odia cuando nota el temblor en su voz, pero Giotto aún lo lastima. "Bueno… yo no lo bese… fue él… ¡Pero todo es culpa tuya! Te vas y Tsuna no entiende que ha hecho mal… te estima tanto que siente que te ha fallado".

Lentamente el pie sobre su cuerpo deja de ser tan pesado y luego Dino puede respirar mejor. "No sé de qué hablas".

Esto lo molesta, Giotto comienza a molestarle, es deshonesto y lo peor de todo es que Giotto no es consciente de esa situación, de su situación. Es molesto, porque quien carga con las consecuencias son las personas que están a su alrededor. Tsuna era un claro ejemplo.

"Me molestas… No quiero ser infantil pero… eres irritante, deshonesto e hipócrita… realmente me molestas". Giotto permanece en silencio ante todo su discurso, eso le irrita aún más. "Tsuna estuvo mal la primera noche que no llegaste y la segunda y la tercera igual y tú… pareces tan desinteresado. ¿Y qué sí estuvo saliendo con ese chico? Da igual, ahora está aquí, contigo, intentando entenderte… pero tú… ¡Aahg! No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera tú mismo te entiendes. Giotto… realmente, ¿has pensado en lo que quieres? Toda esta vida…". Dino se sentó en el suelo, señalo los sillones, el televisor, la extensión de la casa, todo un mundo de riqueza y comodidad, una buena vida. "… no vale nada si sólo te la has pasado siguiendo el camino que pensaste debías de seguir… ¿Has escuchado tu propia voz? ¿Lo que…?".

"¡Basta! No quiero una terapia ni nada similar…"

"Entonces… maldición… Has algo por ti mismo… o al menos por él".

Al final de la escalera Tsuna no puede evitar escucharlo todo, y siente que algo ha cambiado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Es en el momento que la tasa cae de sus manos que Adelheid tiene un mal presentimiento, se agacha para comenzar a recoger las piezas de porcelana y suelta un jadeo cuando se corta con un pedazo, el presentimiento se vuelve más real en ese momento, segundo después el teléfono suena, dejando los pedazos en el suelo se acerca a la sala y levanta el auricular con la mano sana.

"¿Diga?".

"¿Estoy hablando a la casa de Enma Kozato?".

El timbre de voz le es desconocido, así que frunce el ceño. "¿Quién habla?".

"Oh, lo lamento. Mi nombre es Cozart, estoy intentando localizar a Enma Kozato".

El nombre no le suena. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué interés tiene en Enma?". Con esto afirma que Enma vive ahí, pero que no es tonta. "¿Es algún asunto importante?".

"Tranquila, tranquila, Adelheid-chan". Adelheid no puede evitar soltar un jadeo, pero no agrega nada. "No voy a hacerle daño… soy su hermano, Cozart Kozato, de los Simon".

Adelheid se impacta tontamente, también se estremece, porque el mal presentimiento crece dentro de ella. Cozart habla de mafia y ella desea no recordarla nunca.

"Oh, lo siento… yo no…".

"No te preocupes… pero desearía poder hablar con Enma, si no es mucho molestia".

"No, no. Iré a traerlo enseguida, lo siento por todo el interrogatorio, Cozart-san".

Adelheid sale corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Enma, donde el pelirrojo se encuentra totalmente concentrado en una tarea especialmente complicad, cuando la ve en el marco de la puerta deja todo y le presta atención.

"Es una llamada importante". Comienza Adelheid, sin molestarse en ocultar su nerviosismo. "Es Cozart…".

Enma se levanta tan rápido que derriba muchas cosas en su camino, da pasos agigantados, sin correr y una vez tiene el teléfono en la mano se lo coloca en la oreja y suelta con suavidad.

"¿Cómo estas Cozart? Te extraño".

"¡Enma! Hermano… Dios, no pensé que fuera a escucharte de nuevo… no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es saber que estás tan lejos…".

"No digas eso… no veremos de nuevo… te lo aseguro".

Escucha un suspiro, Enma no quiere escuchar un suspiro. "No creo que pueda ser pronto… Enma, solo quiero que pienses en ti, olvida todo, solo piensa en ti y en ser feliz".

"Pero… ¿Y qué hay contigo y… todos? Nosotros estamos bien ahora… pero siempre estamos preocupados… yo lo estoy".

"No, no. Enma… _fratello_…". Susurra con un acento italiano. "Te amo Enma, por eso no puedes andar pensando en mi… me pondré triste".

"Yo… yo… Lo intento, te lo aseguro".

Escucha una risa y un gracias, luego todo parece ponerse serio con lo siguiente. "Escuche que en donde estas hay muchas personas importantes… en especial alguien llamado Reborn… ¿eso es verdad?".

Recuerda a Reborn, el profesor que suele acosar a Tsuna. "Sí, ¿por qué?".

"Ya veo… ten cuidado Enma, en este momento estamos en una guerra fría con una familia muy poderosa, Reborn pertenece a esa familia… o pertenecía, no estoy seguro ahora. El punto es que si se trata de él sabrá quién eres… se precavido…".

"Claro". Enma no está seguro de decir lo siguiente, pero lo dice de todos modos. "Giotto está aquí…".

"…". Silencio, Enma se desespera un poco y luego habla. "Ya veo… ¿Cómo está?".

"Bien, muy bien… de hecho. También… conocí un amigo, muy buen amigo". Cozart lo alienta a decirle el nombre. "Su nombre es Tsunayoshi… Sawada Tsunayoshi".

Y con eso escucha un sonido al otro lado, como si algo se hubiera roto y luego Cozart comienza a gritar. "… Enma, por… ¿Sawada, dijiste Sawada?".

"Uhm… sí…".

"Tsk… Debes de tener más cuidado del que pensé… un Sawada… en Japón… no me lo esperaba. Enma, si sucede algo, algo extraño, vete. Que fueras a Japón tiene una razón y no es meterte en problemas… Enma, ¡promete que te irás si algo raro pasa! ¡Promételo!".

"No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver?".

"Mucho Enma, no tienes ni idea de cuánto. Por favor, por favor, no te metas en problemas". Enma se muerde el labio inferior ante lo dicho. "Enma… te amo hermano, te amo porque eres mi más preciada familia. Necesito saber que vas a estar seguro o no podré concentrarme".

"Te lo aseguro… voy a cuidarme… pero yo…". Enma duda antes de hablar. "No puedo prometerte que me iré… yo… quiero mucho a Tsuna… lo amo". Porque Enma lo ama, como amigo o como algo más, pero lo ama. "No puedo dejarlo cuando sé que me necesita"

"… Enma, amor… no me hagas esto… por favor".

"Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. Si todo esto tiene que ver con la mafia… entonces voy a tener que hacer algo, porque Tsuna-kun es mi amigo".

Del otro lado se escucha un gruñido. "Bien, bien, será como tú quieras. Pero…". Sonidos extraños se escuchan y luego una maldición en italiano. "Tengo que irme. Te llamaré… lo intentaré. Te amo Enma, adiós".

"También te amo hermano… adiós".

El pitido del fin de la llamada no se hace esperar, Enma se deja caer en el sofá y mira hacia donde está Adelheid, quien probablemente lo ha escuchado todo.

"¿Vas a seguir juntándote con Sawada?".

"Claro que sí… Tsuna es mi amigo".

Adelheid asiente. "Bien, intentaré mantener más vigilada la zona, si veo movimiento sospechoso comenzaré a actuar. De ser posible comenzaré a reclutar gente".

"No quiero una guerra".

"No lo será, esto es protección Enma, si venimos a Japón es porque queríamos mantenerte seguro… todos te amamos".

"Lo sé…".

Enma deja caer la cabeza y supone que esto es el comienzo de algo malo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mientras Dino se va, junto con Reborn que no duda en ponerlo nervioso (Tsuna supone que es muy evidente que es gay, después de todo Reborn parece notarlo). Tsuna mira a Giotto como si fuera la peor bestia del mundo y realmente le desea lo peor, porque ha entregado a Dino a algo que no parece bueno, Tsuna apenas entiende las circunstancias, pero sabe que Reborn no es solo 'el maestro de matemáticas', también es algo como un mafioso.

Da un poco de miedo.

Giotto cierra la puerta.

"Sobre lo de…". Tsuna se gira y se dirige hacia el segundo piso, molesto. "Mierda…". Susurra y luego comienza a gritar. "¡Lo siento! ¿Sí? Lo acepto, fue mi culpa pero…".

Tsuna detiene su andar y voltea y corre hacia Giotto y le pega con el puño en el pecho, entonces Giotto nota la hoja que tiene en la mano derecha. **"Tú no sabes para que ha venido Dino-san en primer lugar, ni tampoco para que lo quería Reborn-sensei. No sabes nada pero actuaste sin si quiera pensar. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para hacer eso?".**

Es como escucharlo gritar, pero es en ese momento donde se da cuenta que no lo aguanta más. Toma a Tsuna del hombro y lo arroja contra el sofá, si, ya entendió que no actuó correctamente, pero nadie lo entiende a él.

Solo que él tampoco lo hace y cuando suelta lo siguiente, ahora si lo entiende.

"¡Todo esto es tú culpa, maldición! Fui paciente, no tienes ni puta idea de lo paciente que fui. Espere a que me dijeras algo, pero no, fue más sencillo encontrarte con el bastardo ese haciendo quien sabe que… ¿Sabes si quiera como me sentía mientras casi se te lanzaba ese? Sentía que te iba a herir o te iba a besar y me di cuenta que la segunda cosa sonaba peor… Pero tú… no dices nada… maldita sea… ¡Quiero escuchar tu voz!".

Tsuna estaba tan impactado que se mantuvo en el sofá, recostado. Eso sonaba tan… a celos. Mierda. No, no, no podía ser posible.

Giotto se sentía igual… no, mucho peor. Eso sonaba tan… mal. Muy mal, extremadamente mal. Primero que nada, Tsuna era un hombre y quitando que fuera un hombre, no llevaba ni de conocerlo cuatro meses. No podía sentir algo por él.

Pero Giotto era honesto, extremadamente honesto consigo mismo, por eso supo, en ese momento, que estaba enamorado de Tsuna.

Shit.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tara~<em>

_Jajaja._

_Nada que decir, solo que amo sus reviews y espero que no me hayan abandonado por mi largo tiempo sin actualizar Q_Q_

_Espero que les haya gustado esto._

_Shao~ shao~_


	17. Caminos y relatos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 16**__ – Caminos y relatos_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>G encontró hilarante la escena frente a él, a Tsuna encogido en un rincón, como si fuera un cachorro herido, y a Gokudera mirándolo como si fuera un depredador. Dejando lo gracioso que pudiera ser G aún no entendía lo que pasaba, la razón por la que Giotto le había pedido recoger a Tsuna después de la escuela y llevarlo a su departamento, por la cara del niño se imaginó algo serio había ocurrido, solo esperaba que Giotto no hubiera hecho algo estúpido (o muy estúpido).<p>

Pero no quiso preguntarle nada, pensaba hacer eso una vez llegara a la compañía y se encontrara directamente con Giotto, aunque tampoco esperaba que le respondiera, las cosas parecían haberse salido de control, solo que no sabía quién de los dos lo había perdido.

"Che... ¿¡No te piensas levantar!?". Gruño Gokudera, con su poca paciencia haciendo flote. "De cualquier manera, ¿por qué estás aquí?".

Tsuna se encogió un poco más y negó con la cabeza, como si negando pudiera borrar el episodio que había vivido. Cosa imposible, obviamente.

"Deja de molestarlo, Hayato". Soltó G como regaño y luego se giró a Tsuna, quien no lo miraba. "Giotto me ha pedido que te cuide por lo que resta de la semana. Iré a recogerte ropa, ¿ok?". Mentía, pero como estaban las cosas esta era la mejor opción que tenía.

Tsuna asintió como un perro mansito y G resoplo, era como volver al principio y eso le desagradaba. De cualquier forma salió, Gokudera gruño algo más y luego se metió a su cuarto, dejándole solo, dejando que Tsuna pudiera recordar lo que había pasado.

_._

El impacto fue tal, que Tsuna se quedó pegado contra el respaldo del sofá, queriendo entender lo que le pasaba a Giotto, pero realmente no creía poder hacerlo, abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida, se suponía que no podía hablar y aunque Giotto le mirara con tanta molestia no podía simplemente ponerse a hablar. Giotto reacciono peor, golpeo la pared con un fuerte puñetazo, los nudillos se le pusieron rojos al instante, Tsuna temía que se lastimara.

_"¡Maldita sea!". Gritó y para ese momento parecía fuera de control, Tsuna no le tenía miedo, pero se imaginaba que las cosas podrían ponerse feas. "¿Qué hacías con Rokudo?". Tsuna se recargo con los codos, buscó con la mirada algo con qué contestar, encontró la libreta que siempre estaba al lado de la mesita del sofá y la tomó._

"_**Lo siento, por lo de ese día. Quería hablar y las cosas no salieron como pensaba. Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que decirnos. Giotto, necesito verlo una vez más. Si quieres pue-…".**_

_Realmente no se lo esperaba._

_De repente Giotto se le echó encima, soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y volvió a recostarse por la brusquedad de la acción. No sabía qué hacer, porque el rostro de Giotto (hermoso como siempre) parecía estar a punto de romper en desconformidad, parecía molesto y confundido. Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, porque las cosas se estaban tornando muy extrañas._

_"¿Sabes qué información le pedí a Reborn? Fue de ti y ese… y con lo que he averiguado... No te dejare estar con él, tienes mi palabra"._

_Tsuna le miraba entre sorprendido y molesto, de repente quería hablar, de repente le quería gritar y decirle que no tenía derecho de investigar algo sobre él, pero… pero no pudo hacerlo. No porque quisiera reprimirse, fue porque Giotto parecía tan… traicionado. ¿Era por él? ¡Pero si no había hecho nada! Dudando de sus acciones elevó una mano hacia el rostro del rubio, acarició con suavidad la mandíbula y vio como todo Giotto parecía romperse, se asustó, pero el rubio se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras._

_"Buenas noches"._

_Soltó Giotto casi al final de las escaleras, Tsuna se quedó dónde estaba, confundido._

_._

Ciertamente, le enojaba que hubieran indagado en su pasado, pero, lo que más le jodia era saber que Giotto esperaba verlo escapar para andar con Mukuro. ¡Y eso no iba a pasar! Desde que dejo a Mukuro fue definitivo, esa conversación fue algo que despertó algo en Tsuna, pero que se apagó en cuanto tuvo en frente a Giotto, fue como darse cuenta que sus sentimientos por Mukuro fueron fuertes, pero los que comenzaba a tener lo eran más. Por eso sabía que le tenía que explicar a Giotto las cosas, debía de ser claro con él porque…

Tsuna se dio cuenta que tenía una oportunidad de llegar a Giotto y egoístamente quería tomarla. Puede que lo lograra y la solo idea de tener a Giotto sonaba bien, extremadamente bien. Pero con el nuevo giro, que G hubiera ido por él a Namimori-chuu, le decía que las cosas podían irse a un lugar fuera de su alcance.

Realmente necesitaba hablar con Giotto.

Bueno, todo no estaba del todo correcto, porque también estaba molesto porque Giotto había vendido a Dino, ¿para qué? ¿Qué buscaba Reborn con Dino? Dino se veía tan mal cuando supo que se tendría que ir con Reborn y Tsuna estaba seguro que algo malo había ahí.

Y aún más importante, ¿cómo estaría su mamá? Desde hace un mes que Giotto no le decía nada, necesitaba que le dijeran que ella estaba bien y que ya había logrado abrir los ojos.

La necesitaba mucho.

Tsuna se encogió de nuevo en el sofá, de repente se sentía muy solo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

G llego a casa de Giotto y abrió la puerta con la llave que este le había dado desde hace tiempo. Frunció la nariz cuando le llego un olor a cigarrillo, camino a la sala y ahí encontró a Giotto, fumando.

"Pensé que ya lo habías dejado". Fue la primero que salió de su boca, tratando de evitar el disgusto, pero fracasando estrepitosamente, no podía fingir que algo le disgustaba, era hereditario.

"Estaba muy alterado". Confesó Giotto, sin quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca. A G siempre le había gustado como se vía Giotto con un cigarrillo entre los labios, pero el olor a tabaco le disgustaba.

"Ya veo. Solo vine por un poco de ropa para Tsuna. Por cierto… ¿Seria mucha molestia que me dijeras que paso entre los dos?". Giotto ni siquiera lo observo. "Bien, al menos podrías decirme cuando debo traerlo de vuelta".

"Si puedes, no lo devuelvas nunca". G alzó una ceja ante las palabras dichas.

"No te entiendo". Confesó con sinceridad, extrañado de la actitud de Giotto.

Giotto se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo dejo sobre el cenicero, donde cinco cigarros consumidos descansaban. Esta actitud... No le estaba gustando nada.

"No hay nada que entender. Simplemente renuncio a él y todo lo que representa. Me agota, Bianchi terminó conmigo por él, Alaude está enojado por él, mi rendimiento decrece… me siento confundido y dudo todo el tiempo. Estoy agotado de pensar en él. Lo mejor habría sido no aceptar tenerlo en primer lugar".

G frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, porque las había escuchado tiempo atrás y realmente no quería que Giotto volviera a ese tiempo, había costado mucho sacarlo de ahí.

"No puedes decir eso a estas alturas. Nana está mal e Iemitsu te lo ha confiado, realmente no puedes ser tu quien me diga esto".

Con esas palabras Giotto sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, algo no andaba bien, G estaba temiendo lo peor, realmente esperaba estar equivocado.

"Nana salió del coma ayer por la noche… Iemitsu dijo que viajaría a Japón al final del semestre escolar para recoger a Tsuna. No quiero necesitarlo". Confesó y G no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "Las cosas pueden volver a su ritmo si dejamos de vernos, es lo mejor para todos".

"¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?".

"Ayer... Le grite, le dije que no lo dejaría acercarse a Rokudo Mukuro. Fui tan idiota. Pero cuando Iemitsu me hablo entendí que Tsuna no era eterno y yo estaba siendo un imbécil. No quiero depender de nadie G… No quiero volver a hacerlo".

G soltó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado. "¿Y crees que con alejarte, volver a fumar, bastara? Creo que no estas tomando las cosas bien Giotto, Tsuna me preguntó cuando te vería de nuevo, le dije que sería al final de la semana. Estoy seguro que él quiere hablar contigo".

"¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tsuna me gusta y no voy… vamos a obtener nada bueno de eso. Ni Tsuna, ni yo, ni nadie".

G soltó de nuevo un suspiro. "No quiero decir te lo dije... Pero te advertí que no te encariñaras, que Nana se recuperaría y...".

"¿De verdad crees que estoy para un sermón? Las cosas ya están y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Sí, yo fui un imbécil, pero déjame superarlo por mí mismo". Giotto dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y soltó un suspiro. "Lo quiero G… y me siento enfermo".

"… No entiendo… ¿cómo lo quieres?".

"… Tal vez… como Cozart me quería a mí".

G soltó un suspiro, de repente se sintió muy cansado, le arrebató a Giotto el cigarro que sacaba y se lo fumo, que odiara el olor no significaba que no fumara, fumaba de vez en cuando, más seguido de lo que le gustaría, pero esto sí que se ameritaba un poco de nicotina.

"¿Qué piensas hacer? Deja lo de huir, ¿cuál es tu plan B?".

"No lo tengo". Soltó el rubio, dejando caer la cabeza al respaldo del sofá. "¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quedármelo? No podría hacerlo. Tsuna es un niño y lo que estoy pensando está mal… tan mal. G, no sé qué hacer, nunca me había sentido así. No quiero perderlo, pero tampoco puedo retenerlo. Tsuna tiene una familia que lo piensa llevar lejos de mí y yo no podría detenerlo".

G soltó el humo lentamente. "Amigo, debiste quedarte con Cozart".

"Fue lo que todos dijeron… pero realmente no amaba a Cozart, en ese entonces pensaba que… que él estaba mal por quererme y que yo no debía de sentir nada por nadie. En ese entonces aún me sentía confundido por…".

"Ya, ya, entendí. Déjalo hermano". G colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Giotto. "¿Has pensado en eso de nuevo?".

"Soñé ayer con eso… necesitaba fumar… y no podía ver a Tsuna. A veces… realmente no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí en ese tiempo. A ti y a Alaude, Dios, necesito tomar algo…".

"Nada de tomar Giotto, nunca más". G le dio su cigarro. "Fuma si quieres, pero si vuelves a tomar te voy a golpear tan fuerte que ni siquiera recordaras tu nombre".

Giotto soltó una risita, pero rechazó el cigarrillo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. "Quiero verlo… pedirle perdón. Pero a la vez no quiero". Su voz sonaba ahogada, por las manos que le cubrían.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Reborn?".

Giotto se irguió en ese momento. "Como lo sospeche, salían, por casi dos años. Tsuna se transfirió a Madrid a mediados de junio de hace dos años. Conoció a Rokudo Mukuro y luego comenzaron a salir… o algo así". Giotto se sacudió las cenizas del pantalón antes de volver a hablar. "Mukuro pertenecía a la mafia de esa parte del país… aunque creo que ya estaba involucrado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Tsuna lo supo, en su último cargamento hubo problemas, en donde Nana salió herida y Tsuna también, Mukuro fue tomado por la policía… se movió muchas cosas, hubo muchas cosas ilegales ahí para que pudiera salir en libertad. Que este afuera es un verdadero milagro. Por eso no puedo permitir que se acerque a Tsuna".

"Vaya… Es casi tan malo como lo tuyo".

"Tsuna nunca tomó droga, se le hicieron exámenes y estaba limpio. Al igual que Rokudo". Giotto se levantó. "Su amor… es malo. Rokudo salió pero estoy seguro que aún debe tener contactos con la mafia".

G alzó una ceja ante la paranoia, pero no la negó. "Y… ¿No has pensado que Tsuna tiene algo que ver con ella?". Soltó y casi al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de lo dicho.

Porque sonaba un poco obvio.

"… No lo sé. La verdad me lo estaba preguntando. Alaude me entregó eso". Señaló un montón de papeles esparcidos en la mesa frente a la pantalla. "Todo es sobre Tsuna. León le ayudó a investigar. Antes de Madrid estuvo en América, en casi toda América, Estados Unidos, Argentina, México, Canadá, Colombia… Es muy sospechoso. Además, Iemitsu es mucho más extraño. Alaude no pudo encontrar nada de él, más que mi papá le ayudó a financiar una investigación y que son socios por algo que no puedo entender".

G frunció el ceño. "Es extraño ahora que lo dices, tu papá no se metería en negocios que no tienen pie… ¿De verdad que no hay nada?".

"Nada. Absolutamente nada. Incluso intentó buscar algo sobre el pasado de Rokudo y también no hay nada. Pese a ello encontramos mucho sobre Nana y Tsuna. Pero son cosas irrelevantes, como las escuelas que curso, los lugares en los que estuvo. Aunque… hay una parte que no entiendo. Entre lo años de Tsuna la información no tiene sentido. Dice que estuvo en Argentina y de repente habla sobre Colombia… luego nada y luego se vuelve a saber de él por algo que pasó en la embajada británica…".

"Sí que investigaron mucho".

"Alaude está muy desconfiado".

"Pues… ahora también lo estoy yo. ¿No has intentado preguntarle?". Giotto negó. "Ese es el problema, si no lo intentas entonces vas a seguir en las mismas".

"Mira, creo que no voy a conseguir nada de preguntarle. No creo que me diga nada".

"Entonces pregúntale a Enma. Son amigos… muy buenos amigos".

Eso era verdad, pero Giotto no creía que tampoco le dijera algo, si era como Cozart dudaba si quiera que le diera una pequeña pista, Cozart siempre fue su mejor confidente, mucho mejor que G. Soltó un bufido.

"Creo que no puedo dejarlo solo. Lo que me queda con él voy a cuidarlo".

"Haces bien… pero ten cuidado. Como están las cosas yo creo que algo malo podría pasar". Giotto lo miró sin entender. "Mira, siento que Dino estaba buscando algo con tu papá… Giotto…".

"Yo sé que mi papá siempre ha tenido negocios… raros. ¿Es mafia?". G no respondió, aunque parecía saber algo. "Supuse que Dino tenía algo que ver cuando hablo de familia y que quería unirse a no sé qué. No soy un niño, mucho menos idiota. Si hay algo de eso quiero saber".

"¿Realmente quieres saber? ¿Y si lo sabes que harás?".

"¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Al menos mantenerme alerta. G, si sabes algo lo mejor es que lo digas, esto es muy serio y no quiero ser el único que no sepa nada". G continuo quieto. "Desde hace meses que no puedo hablar con Cozart y lo último que me dijo es que me quería y no me preocupara… ¿Tiene algo que ver?".

"Giotto… de verdad que yo no soy el indicado".

"¿Entonces quién? G… estoy cansado de tener esta vida… esta vida perfecta. Quiero saber la verdad".

G soltó un suspiro, de verdad que lo había intentado, de verdad que había hecho hasta lo imposible por quedarse callado, pero si no le decía él lo probable es que Alaude le dijera algo, junto con muchas cosas innecesarias.

"No estás tan erróneo, si es mafia. ¡Pero no lo mal interpretes! Lo que intenta hacer Timoteo no es vender droga y armas, intenta controlarlo todo para que todo ese mundo no interfiera. Ahora mismo no sé qué haya pasado, pero… se han estado moviendo mucho, es lo último que supe".

"Mafia… ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?".

"A mí tampoco me dijeron nada, lo averigüe por mi cuenta. Me imagino que ni siquiera planeaban darnos una pista. Por eso me pregunto ahora si Tsuna y su familia tendrá algo que ver con todo eso. Todo lo que dices es extraño". Giotto parecía pensar demasiado, eso era malo. "Giotto, no sé qué estés pensando, pero detente. Lo mejor sería que no nos metiéramos, no sabemos qué está pasando, podríamos causar problemas".

"Lo sé". Un suspiro más y Giotto se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. "Antes que nada, creo que debo hablar con Tsuna. No puedo permitir que piense demasiado sobre lo que pasó".

G sonrió con burla. "¿No le dirás que lo amas? Pero si es tan lindo".

"G".

"Es broma amigo. Bueno, ¿qué piensas decirle entonces?".

"No lo sé, tal vez que estaba tomado y no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo… o le puedo decir que así de sobreprotector soy".

"No te mientas, no creo que Tsuna sea tonto, es gay y los gay tienen sensores cuando alguien se fija en ellos. Te aseguro que el pequeñín ya debe de saber que estabas celoso". Giotto se sonrojó. "En vez de negarlo deberías explicarle que lo mejor sería que no pensaran más en el asunto, si insiste dile que estás viendo por él, eres mayor después de todo. Si sigue insistiendo… pues utiliza la cabeza. Creo que en este punto negarse es un poco ingenuo de tu parte".

"No lo estoy negando… es… extraño, nunca me había gustado un hombre".

"¿Ni Cozart?".

Bueno… Cozart era como un mundo aparte. "Mira, no estoy seguro, puede que sí, que si me gustara, pero…".

"Bien, entiendo. No teníamos ni quince años cuando te dijo, los adolescentes hacemos una tormenta en un vaso de agua".

"Y luego se fue".

"Y luego te volviste un delincuente". Soltó en broma G y para sorpresa del pelirrojo Giotto comenzó a reír.

"Básicamente". El rubio se levantó del sofá. "Bien, vamos por Tsuna".

Bueno, al parecer era todo lo que necesitaba, hablar un poco.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna se quedó dormido en el sofá y despertó cuando sintió algo vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sacó lentamente y miró la hora, pasaban de las diez de la noche y G no había llegado aún. Alzó una ceja al comprobar que el mensaje era de algún número desconocido.

_El herbívoro pelirrojo dijo algo extraño._

_Hablaremos mañana en Namimori._

_K. Hibari._

Por alguna razón el mensaje le dio gracia, se levantó del sofá y se estiró un poco. Hibari… comenzó a reír ante el mensaje extraño. Hibari siempre lo hacía sentir cómodo (pero asustado), porque era normal y seguro de sí mismo, como un adolescente normal y Tsuna no conocía muchos de esos. Ni Mukuro ni Enma eran normales, mucho menos él. Pero Hibari era… tan refrescante.

Ahora que Enma estaba metido en todo eso de la biblioteca tal vez comenzaría a incordiar un poco a Hibari, sólo esperaba que no lo matara en el proceso. Aunque algo le decía que si podría ser herido, Hibari había dicho algo raro una vez… algo como 'morder hasta la muerte'… ¿Sería literal? Esperaba que no.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró G y detrás de esta Giotto, se sonrojó inmediatamente y desvió la mirada en un intento de que no lo vieran, G lo vio, pero Giotto entró después y sólo pudo ver su mata de cabello castaño.

"Bien, me iré a dormir, los dejó solos. Cierren la puerta cuando se vayan".

G subió las escaleras en silencio, en ese momento Giotto se hizo notar.

"Ejem. ¿Podemos hablar?". Tsuna elevó lentamente la cabeza y asintió en silencio. "Tsuna, siento haberte gritado todo eso. Sólo que… estoy preocupado por ese chico. También lamento haber hecho ese trato con Reborn, haber dado a Dino por información sobre ti. Yo… lo siento por comportarme como un idiota".

Tsuna movió la cabeza y luego comenzó a escribir en el teléfono. **"Puedo perdonarte que me gritaras porque lo entiendo. Pero lo que le has hecho a Dino… no soy yo quien debe disculparte. Pero estoy muy decepcionado. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mi directamente?".**

"¿Realmente me hubieras dicho algo? ¿Si te preguntaba por Rokudo Mukuro me habrías dicho algo?". Tsuna no pudo afirmarlo, porque lo más probable es que hubiera negado que lo conocía. "Yo estaba… preocupado por todo lo que había pasado contigo, llegaste a mí y te veías tan herido. Quería ayudarte".

De repente Tsuna lo miró a los ojos y le mostró el mensaje que había escrito mientras él hablaba. **"¿Sólo fue eso? ¿Sólo fue porque estabas preocupado? No quiero que me trates como un tonto. Ni que ignores lo que me has hecho entender en ese momento".**

G tenía razón, Tsuna no era tonto. "Sé lo que te hice entender. Pero… eres menor y yo soy un adulto, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar ese asunto". El castaño no dejó de mirarlo, interrogándolo con la mirada. "Esto… es mejor que lo hablemos en casa. Vamos".

Tomó la mano de Tsuna.

Fue el comienzo de algo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los pocos placeres que no le habían sido arrebatados se derretían en su paladar con sutileza, si había una debilidad en Mukuro era el chocolate. Se recostó en el sofá nuevo de su nueva casa, amaba sus contactos, gracias a esos había salido de ese lugar, ahora estaba en unos departamentos en una zona menor e insignificante, mucho mejor de lo que antes vivía, pero en fin. No se iba a poner quisquilloso.

El timbre se hizo escuchar, enseguida se levantó y sacó un arma de debajo del sofá, nadie debía de saber en dónde vivía.

"¡Mukuro! ¿Estás ahí?". Casi se le detiene el corazón.

"¿Nagi?".

"Sí, soy yo".

Mukuro abrió rápidamente la puerta y en ese momento alguien le sujeto del cuello y lo estampó en la pared de al lado de la puerta. El impacto le cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos sonrió.

"Que bajo, utilizar a las hermanas de alguien para entrar".

Nagi se mantenía atrás del otro, le miraba sin sentimiento, sabía que era imposible que ella le buscara por iniciativa propia, hace más de diez años que no la veía, después de todo.

"Nufufufu~ Esto no es nada. Supe que te volviste pendejo y te dejaste atrapar. ¿Cómo estuvo el rollo con ese chico imbécil?".

"Tú deberías de saberlo, después de todo estás metido en cada asunto de mi vida, Daemon".

Daemon le soltó entonces, Mukuro fingió que no le había lastimado, pero lo cierto es que le dolía la garganta. "Hemos venido por ti, pero nos hemos enterado de algo gracioso. ¿Puedes creer que Enma Kozato esté aquí? Buscándolo por años y metido en una pequeña ciudad en Tokio, quien lo diría".

Nagi se sentó en el sofá de una plaza, sin mirar nada en específico. Daemon siguió de pie, frente a él.

"¿Y qué quieres conmigo? Me corrieron".

"Pues te estamos recontratando. No tenemos opción, así que no te creas mucho. Tú tienes mucha información sobre los Sawada. Después de todo anduviste enrollándote con el hijo de Iemitsu".

"No sé nada de él".

"Nufufufu~ No nos hagamos tontos, primito. Ambos sabemos que nunca le perdiste pista. Idiota y estúpido… te enamoraste de él".

Mukuro se mantuvo callado, no pensaba decir nada, Iemitsu… necesitaba alertarlo.

"Si no quieres cooperar con nosotros no tendremos más opción que tomarte y sacarte toda la información que tienes contigo, hermano".

Mukuro sonrió con sorna, esa niña se había vuelto peligrosa si los lazos no le importaban.

"No me estoy negando, sólo estoy diciendo que no tengo idea. Iemitsu me sacó de Madrid y no sé más".

Daemon lo miro sin creerle, Nagi simplemente dejó de mirarlo. "Bien, bien, suponiendo que dices la verdad, entonces esa es tu tarea. Busca toda la información sobre Tsunayoshi Sawada, queremos su ubicación actual, con quien está que hace y que no hace. Todo".

"¿Para qué lo quieren?".

"Eso, primo, no es tu problema. Bien, nos encantó verte de nuevo, pero como verás ya no tenemos tiempo, así que nos vemos. Vamos Nagi, tenemos trabajo".

La chica se levantó de su sofá, se detuvo frente a él y le sonrió. "Has crecido mucho, hermano. Nos vemos". Le besó la mejilla derecha y se fue.

Mukuro soltó un suspiro, rayos, esto no se lo esperaba.

.

* * *

><p><em>Uff~ Realmente es duro actualizar tan seguido.<em>

_Bueno, bueno, aquí hablamos mucho y creo que hay ahora más dudas y algunas que otras cosas ya se han aclarado. Daemon no tiene nada que ver con Giotto, aún. Estoy muy emocionada por cómo avanza la historia._

_Bueno, bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero poder actualizar la siguiente semana (más exámenes, más trabajos, pero ya estoy llegando al final del semestre!), gracias por los reviews! Ya saben, eso anima mucho._

_Yunmoon fuera~_

_Shao~ saho~_


	18. Miedos y entendimientos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 17**__ – Miedos y entendimientos_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>El auto estuvo en silencio todo el trayecto. Evidentemente, Tsuna no hablaría y Giotto parecía muy concentrado en el camino. Sólo lo miró una vez por el retrovisor y el resto del camino Tsuna no lo miró ni por asomo, tenía un poco de miedo de que las cosas se pusieran complicadas y él se viera obligado a hablar frente a Giotto, empero, Tsuna tampoco quería que se quedara callado y comenzara a pensar, porque era probable que Giotto analizara toda la situación y llegara a la conclusión que las cosas estaban mal.<p>

Tsuna no necesitaba que Giotto pensara las cosas, sólo que las aceptara y ya.

El problema residía en que Giotto estaba muy arrepentido de lo que hizo en ese momento, sobre todo del acercamiento, porque había estado a nada de besarlo y realmente no tenía idea de donde había llegado ese impulso casi inevitable. Fue algo natural, algo que casi no pudo controlar pero que a último segundo logró evitar. ¿Y si lo besaba? ¿Qué pasaría luego?

Obviamente sabía que nada bueno. Giotto se conocía a la perfección y sabía que en el momento que lo besara las cosas se irían al extremo. En su vida sólo amo a dos personas de verdad, a una chica en primaría (aceptaba que fue bastante precoz y mal correspondido) de nombre Vanessa y… Lucia (bella como el amanecer, refrescante como el roció): su perdición, su anhelo y su entierro. Giotto conocía su forma de amar, por eso mismo quería evitarle el mal trago a Tsuna. Besarlo habría significado perderse y como estaban las cosas eso habría sido perder tiempo.

Si lo que habló con G era verdad los asuntos más importantes no era Tsuna y lo mucho que podría quererlo, lo importante era Dino, Reborn y su papá. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? Y si algo había, ¿Rokudo tendría algo que ver? ¿Y Tsuna también?

No importaba, por el momento debía de aclarar las cosas con Tsuna, decirle que nada iba a pasar y luego preguntarle sobre Mukuro, la razón por la que lo había visto esa vez y saber porque ambos habían sido, literalmente, echados de Madrid. Apretó los dedos en torno al volante y aceleró un poco.

Llegó a casa más rápido de lo que pensó y mientras el detenía el auto Tsuna se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del auto justo cuando este se detuvo. Giotto se apresuró en hacer lo propio y bajó del vehículo.

El interior de la casa olía a humo de cigarro y fuego, fue lo primero que pensó Tsuna cuando puso un pie dentro, se preguntó si los cigarros junto al cenicero pertenecían a Giotto o a G, quiso creer que eran de G, ya lo había visto fumar y pensar que Giotto fumaba casi sonaba a blasfemia en su mente. Giotto cerró la puerta detrás de él y Tsuna se giró, plantó sus ojos en los del adulto, exigiendo.

"Tsuna…".

Comenzó suavemente Giotto, cada palabra sonaba a tanto rechazó que Tsuna tuvo que hacerlo callar colocando una mano sobre su boca, con la otra comenzó a escribir, fue torpe y notó que estaba temblando, pero no quería ser rechazado tan rápido, realmente quería que Giotto le diera, aunque sea, una oportunidad, una esperanza.

"**No me digas que mal interpreté algo".**Tsuna no quería sonar arrogante, pero sino presionaba era probable que Giotto mintiera o que no dijera nada. **"Quiero saber qué piensas de mí".**Separó los ojos del teléfono móvil y los fijo en Giotto, ansiaba tanto despegar los labios, pero sólo lo hizo para humedecerse los labios y continuar escribiendo. **"Realmente quiero que seas sincero".**

Giotto negó, lentamente. "Para mí tú… No puede ser, soy mayor. Ponte en mi lugar". No podía negar lo evidente, pero tampoco quería aceptarlo, aceptarlo significaba dar paso a una relación que no tenía lugar en un momento como ese, de hecho, dudaba que alguna vez hubiera un momento para ellos.

Sin duda pareció que dijo las palabras equivocadas, ya que Tsuna se erizó al instante. **"Ponte tú en mi lugar".**Tsuna le miró con pequeños ojos acuosos, indignado. **"A mí me gustas, y tú juegas con eso".**

El temblor en sus manos fue algo que sólo Giotto notó, eso no se lo esperaba, no así, no tan directo, no de Tsuna. Perturbado retrocedió un paso, pero se detuvo, no iba a huir, pero tampoco podía ir por ello, simplemente debía de hacerle entender que no podían.

"Tsuna… yo… es difícil para mí. Iemitsu-san me confió tu seguridad, esto sería… faltarle al respeto". Tsuna comenzó a escribir de nuevo, pero Giotto le quitó el teléfono móvil. "Tsuna… Hay algo que debes de saber… Nana salió del coma hoy".

La cara de Tsuna era un poema en ese momento, parecía desconcertado, pero a la vez feliz y un tanto sorprendido. De repente el castaño se levantó de su lugar y se aventó contra él, abrazando su cintura con sus pequeños brazos y enterrando la cara en su pecho, era pequeño.

Giotto le devolvió el abrazo, obviamente, y le besó el cabello. "No pude hablar con ella, pero Iemitsu-san dijo que estaba muy bien… y que quería verte". Lo separó de su cuerpo mientras le sonreía y le limpiaba las lágrimas, enseguida le devolvió el teléfono móvil. "Iemitsu-san vendrá por ti al final del semestre escolar. ¿Ahora me entiendes? Cuidarte era algo temporal, si tú y yo iniciamos algo… será doloroso después… para los dos".

Tsuna bajó la cabeza, como si le hubiera herido de forma mortal, sin embargo había algo que necesitaba de Tsuna antes de que todo terminara.

"Pero… hay algo que necesito me prometas… Lo que te diré no es por molestar, es por tu bien. Por favor, ya no vuelvas a acercarte a Rokudo Mukuro. Es dañino, para ti y para él… no les conviene acercarse más… es todo lo que te pido".

Las palabras provocaron que Tsuna se apartará de él, lo miró y luego desvió la mirada.

"**No puedo dejarlo".**

Giotto frunció el ceño, de alguna forma, Rokudo Mukuro era algo que le molestaba y aunque sabía la razón, no la quería aceptar ni mucho menos detenerse a analizarla más.

"¿Por qué?".

"**Porque no".**Tsuna desvió la mirada y la fijo sólo en el aparato entre sus manos. **"Me gustaría contarte lo que ha pasado, pero no puedo hacerlo se lo prometí. Es por nuestra seguridad, por Mukuro y por mí. Te aseguro que ya no lo amo, pero dejarlo ir es algo que definitivamente no puedo hacer".**

"¿Qué paso ahí? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Quiero saber". Continuó, necio de las palabras de Tsuna, pese a ello Tsuna no se molestó por toda la terquedad.

"**¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Sé claro. No soy un niño y tú tampoco".**

Giotto frunció el ceño, cansado de la situación. De todas formas, ¿por qué tenía que reprimirse? El reprimirse le recordaba algo de su pasado que hace mucho había dejado, Lucia siempre se burló de su educación, de su careta de santo e impoluto. Giotto también estaba un poco cansado, vivir en tanta perfección era siempre agotador.

Ya no quería vivir con la negación.

"Me enerva… ¡Me molesta que ese niño haya sido algo tuyo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parece que lo querías en ese momento, pero ahora lo niegas? ¡Esto es jodidamente frustrante!". Giotto le tomó los brazos con brusquedad, pero Tsuna no estaba molesto, estaba extasiado. "¡Me enoja porque yo te quiero para mí!".

Y ahí estaba, la declaración más ruda y más territorial que nunca hubiera dado y que Tsuna nunca hubiese recibido. Fue extraño, pero se sintió mareado, sentía los dedos de Giotto enterrarse en su carne, pero eso no podía importarle menos. El amor era mutuo… o algo así.

Fue cosa de segundos en que ambos dieran un paso adelante y luego se golpearan con la boca. Oh si, el beso fue rudo y salvaje.

Tanta tención reprimida debía de salir de alguna forma.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dino se mantuvo a la expectativa mientras Reborn se servía un expreso, se imaginó que las cosas serían un poco peores, pero no esperaba que le recibieran tan bien (Reborn le había ofrecido un café e incluso algo de comer), de cualquier manera mantenía la guardia arriba, no iba a ser tomado por sorpresa, además, no estaba Romario y estaba un poco asustado, pero siempre recordaba que ahora era un líder y que no debía de ser una niñita.

"Y dime… ¿Cómo se encuentra tu grupo después de traicionar a los Gesso? Quiero decir, Vongola tiene una pequeña alianza con ellos, para que se unan con Vongola debe existir una razón mayor… ¿Me entiendes?".

"¿Y tú como sabes acerca de Vongola o los Gesso? Pensé que ya no tenías nada que ver". Reborn terminó con el expreso y Dino recibió uno, el café no era su bebida favorita, pero al menos había mantenido los ojos negros del sicario lejos de su persona, ahora que los tenía de vuelta se sentía un poco nervioso.

"Tengo mucho que ver. Soy un sicario a la orden directa del Noveno. Me pidió que viera por ti ahora que estabas solo. Pero no tienes idea de los problemas que estas causando. Ni siquiera sé porque quiere mantenerte resguardado". Parecía realmente disgustado por estar con él, pero a la vez se veía reservado, era una persona contradictoria, si se lo preguntaban.

"Espera… ¿Fuiste enviado por Vongola?". De todas formas lo más impresionante fue saber que Vongola realmente lo había considerado.

"Por supuesto que sí. No podías mantenerte con Giotto, ese niño no tiene idea de donde tiene metida la nariz. En primer lugar, debiste averiguar con quien ir en vez de meterte en la casa del hijo del jefe de Vongola, por muy divertido que sea".

Dino frunció el ceño. "Esa no era mi intención. Yo pensé que cualquier Vongola estaba bien".

"Precisamente por eso Cavallone cayó a manos de los Gesso". Las palabras fueron como un puño en su rostro, bajó la cabeza y luego soltó una grosería en su idioma nativo entre dientes. "De cualquier forma, voy a llevarte con Timoteo y ahí aclararas sus y tus dudas".

"¿Dudas de qué?".

"Cavallone estaba haciendo un proyecto junto con los Estraneo, eliminaron a Estraneo, pero Cavallone fue a ocultarse con Gesso y en esa pequeña temporada Gesso hizo una guerra fría con Vongola que termino con un tensó tratado de 'paz'. Lo que tu familia le dio a Gesso le dio poder, casi el mismo que posee Vongola".

Dino apretó los puños. "Nosotros no hicimos nada, no les dimos nada".

"A otro con ese cuento, Dino Cavallone. Lo que sea que les hayas dado le dirás a Timoteo, si te quedas callado no puedo garantizar más tu seguridad". Dino sabía que no estaba jugando y no supo que más decir. "Viajaremos en dos horas, porque la princesa ha despertado de su sueño". Reborn sonrió con ironía. "Y el Rey va de camino para recibirla".

"No entiendo".

"Ni necesitas entender algo. Simplemente comprende que vamos a viajar a Alemania, las cosas se están tornando complicadas y tu presencia en Japón no es algo que vaya a traer nada bueno, si lo entiendes entonces llamaras a tus hombres y los retiraras de Japón".

"Sí, sí, eso haré". Dino tomó su teléfono móvil, que no le habían quitado para su sorpresa, pero se detuvo al recordar un detalle. "Hay algo que me tiene un poco… curioso. ¿Conoces a Rokudo Mukuro?".

"¿A qué viene la pregunta?".

"Bueno, por casualidad lo conocí en mi instancia con Giotto y Tsuna. Es un personaje curioso y creo que tiene algo que ver con… lo que somos. ¿Estoy equivocado?".

Reborn entrecerró los ojos. "Bien, no es algo de tu incumbencia, pero si quita tu curiosidad, sí, tenía algo que ver. Trabajo con un grupo menor de Estraneo, de lo poco que sobraba de la familia. Pero ya no, lo sacaron de la mafia".

"¿Lo escondieron aquí?".

"¿Algo que deba saber?".

"Bueno, parece estar al corriente en la vida de Tsuna… ¿lo conoces no? Lo acosaste antes de llevarme".

Reborn sonrió de lado. "Sí, lo conozco. Realmente no estoy al tanto de esa situación, no parece tener nada relevante".

Dino se rasco una mejilla y dijo, un poco nervioso. "Creo que deberían de reconsiderarlo, parece alguien… importante. Además, tengo un presentimiento… ¡No es que yo sepa nada! Es sólo un presentimiento".

No es que Rokudo no fuera importante, pensó Reborn, es que todo el asunto de Mukuro había sido tomado bajo el mando de Iemitsu, como su hijo fue el afectado entonces decidió él mover todo. Pero a opinión de Reborn, no hubiera acercado tanto a Mukuro, en primer lugar, nunca entendió porque Iemitsu decidió dejar a Tsuna y a Mukuro en la misma ciudad, la sola idea sonaba estúpida.

"Voy a tratarlo con el Noveno. Ahora, llama a tu gente".

Dino llamó a Romario en ese momento, el mal presentimiento continuaba en su mente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Besar, morder y luego lamer. Tsuna siguió esa secuencia, mientras apretaba fuertemente a Giotto, tratando de mantener siempre en su mente que no debía dejarlo libre o Giotto podría simplemente reaccionar y arrojarlo, ya había sentido sus primeros esfuerzos para sepáralo y esperaba que fueran los últimos porque Tsuna no quería ceder.

Sinceramente, pensó que besar a Giotto sería perfecto, sería cálido y sería húmedo.

Pero fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginó.

Giotto besaba con pasión, con dolor y con fuerza. Sabía lo que hacía, eso no quedaba en duda, calculaba el tiempo determinado para morder y el momento indicado para lamer, sin duda lo mejor era cuando mordía, a Tsuna le gustaba como la piel de sus labios se estiraba con calor y dolor y luego volvía para ser lamida y seguir siendo besado. Puede que lo mejor era la lengua, Giotto sabía cómo compartir el beso sin ser muy dominante o muy pasivo, lo invitaba y a la vez lo guía para que encontraran una buena danza. Nunca había sentido que un beso fuera arte. No hasta que sintió los labios calientes, húmedos y expertos de Giotto.

El nivel, sin duda, era diferente. Pero no debía de ser una sorpresa para él, Giotto era italiano, los italianos eran conocidos por ser buenos amantes. Tsuna quería que fuera suyo, sin duda.

Lo mejor fue cuando sintió la mano grande y ligeramente rasposa de Giotto caer debajo de la ropa sobre su espalda, se deshizo con el acto, el calor del beso más el calor de esa mano lo mató. A punto de morirse por toda la pasión, Giotto por fin dejó de besarlo, Tsuna dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho y se dio cuenta que tenía los dedos tiesos de tanto apretar a Giotto.

No quería que el momento terminara, de hecho, deseaba tanto que volviera a besarlo, se sentía tan aturdido y caliente que no podía manejarse.

"Tsuna… sí esto sigue… podríamos cometer un error". Después de todo el acto, cuando tocó la piel caliente de Tsuna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, debía de detenerse ahora que aún podía hacerlo.

Tsuna elevó la cara y separó, con dificultad, una mano del saco de Giotto, tocó su mejilla y abrió los labios, sin que hablara, Giotto pudo leer a la perfección el 'te quiero', que salía sin sonido de su boca.

"Me estas metiendo en aprietos… no creo poder rechazarte, pero esto es difícil…". Se paró la mano de Tsuna de su rostro y luego separó el cuerpo del moreno del suyo. "Tomemos las cosas con calma, ¿sí? Por ahora… vayamos a dormir… Pero tú en tu cuarto y yo en el mío".

Tsuna sonrió ante lo dicho y lo acepto.

Ya, en la oscuridad de su cuarto y debajo de las mantas, Tsuna pensó.

Si su mamá había despertado del coma, entonces eso significaba que volvería a verla, eso sin duda era algo que él necesitaba, pero, sobre todo, Tsuna quería permanecer con Giotto. No sabía que cosas podrían pasar ahora, pero no quería renunciar a nada. Se sentó en la cama y tomó su teléfono móvil, luego comenzó a escribir.

_-No quiero irme. Estoy muy bien con Giotto-_

…

Borró el texto y comenzó una vez más.

_-Estoy muy feliz de que mamá haya despertado._

_Pero quiero quedarme con Giotto, sé que él me cuidara._

_No me separen de él._

…

Se mordió el labio, volvió a borrar y luego escribir.

_-Ahora mismo debes de saber porque mamá quedó en coma._

_Estoy muy feliz de que haya despertado, realmente no tienen ni idea._

_Las cosas que hice en Madrid, no estoy orgulloso, pero no sabía que más hacer, lo siento mucho._

_Mukuro no tiene toda la culpa, fui yo el culpable de muchas cosas, por favor no lo molesten más._

_Y quiero quedarme con Giotto._

_No pido que me entiendan, porque puede que esté siendo de nuevo tonterías, pero realmente confió en él._

_Por favor, no me separen de Giotto._

…

Aun dudando, Tsuna envió el mensaje.

Amaba a su mamá, pero a Giotto no podía ni pensar en dejarlo.

Sólo pedía que ella le entendiera.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mientras se lavaba la cara escuchó el pitido de un mensaje entrante, si es que no había olvidado el sonido. Ingresó al cuarto y observó el aparato, era nuevo y no lo conocía, pero de todas formas movió muchas cosas y finalmente lo desbloqueo, fue gracioso descubrir que el código era: 'NanayTsu-chan'. Sonrió cuando notó que el mensaje era de 'Tsu-chan'.

_-Ahora mismo debes de saber porque mamá quedó en coma._

_Estoy muy feliz de que haya despertado, realmente no tienen ni idea._

_Las cosas que hice en Madrid, no estoy orgulloso, pero no sabía que más hacer, lo siento mucho._

_Mukuro no tiene toda la culpa, fui yo el culpable de muchas cosas, por favor no lo molesten más._

_Y quiero quedarme con Giotto._

_No pido que me entiendan, porque puede que esté siendo de nuevo tonterías, pero realmente confió en él._

_Por favor, no me separen de Giotto._

…

…

…

Sonrió cuando entendió el mensaje, si no olvidaba, Giotto era un chiquillo rubio y de ojos azules, italiano, hijo del buen Timoteo. Si su papá era Timoteo, entonces ella podía entenderlo.

Nana sonrió mientras dejaba el aparato en la mesita y se recostaba en la cama, si ella podía entenderlo, ¿Iemitsu también?

Tal vez, tal vez.

.

* * *

><p><em>Primera aparición de Nana, creo que ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos, después de Hibari y después de Tsuna. Es tan genial, no la creo una súper heroína, es más bien una mujer súper distraída que a su estilo da más de lo que nadie más puede dar. Me da tristeza cuando en el anime Nana ve irse a Tsuna, cuando lo ve irse recuerda a Iemitsu y me agrada esta parte porque ella se da cuenta que Tsuna la dejará en algún momento al igual que su esposo, pero lo comprende. Es bonito y triste a la vez (creo que más triste que nada).<em>

_Bueno, vamos a entrar a un momento de paz, lo entenderán pronto._

_Yunmoon fuera ~_

_Shao~ shao~_


	19. En ese entonces

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 18**__ – En ese entonces_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Cuando Tsuna tocó suelo español se sentía raro, no era la primera vez que entraba a un país latino, pero si la primera vez que hablaría con su gente, recordaba que en su instancia en Argentina no hablaba con muchos argentinos, hablaba con más japoneses e italianos (aunque el italiano tampoco era su idioma fuerte). El idioma era totalmente complicado para él, pero de alguna forma lo entendía, aunque sabía que necesitaría aprenderlo tarde o temprano, el destino se lo estaba pidiendo temprano.<p>

La primera plática que tuvo con el director de su nuevo instituto fue terrible, no entendió nada y el director parecía ser lo suficientemente inteligente para notarlo sin que se lo hiciera saber. Quitando la plática también se sentía agotado, el cambio de horario había sido totalmente agotador y apenas podía mantenerse despierto y eso que llevaba ya cuatro días.

Fue entonces que lo vio, y como todo tema cliché, algo cambió.

Tsuna nunca se mentalizó que podría conocer el amor de su vida y que el amor de su vida sería un… hombre. Pero ahí estaba, fue como un sueño, porque parecía irreal mientras se paseaba con una chica que se le colgaba del brazo, se sintió inestable y un poco sorprendido, porque realmente se sentía extraño, como si algo que nunca hubiera tenido ahora estuviera ahí. El sentimiento nuevo fue como sentirse completo.

Le gustó y aunque ese chico de cabello azul y mirada irónica se marchó el continuo absorto en esa quimera, ni siquiera podía recuperar el aliento, todo había sido tan… hermoso.

"¿Qué pasa?". Luis, su guía personal, miró alrededor, pero como no encontró nada volvió la mirada a él.

"Uhm… No, no es nada. ¿Dónde dices que está la biblioteca?".

Y como el sentimiento llegó se fue, por el momento.

Lo encontró de nuevo, cuando decidió por fin conocer la biblioteca (porque no entendía nada de nada y los profesores comenzaban a notar sospechosa su ignorancia). Desde luego, tenía problemas en casi todas las materias, menos en dibujo, cosa que realmente le sorprendía, porque él nunca había sido bueno en dibujo y de repente llegaba a un país desconocido y sabía dibujar como un profesional. El punto era que debía de esforzarse si quería recuperar todos esos años en los que había sido totalmente mal criado por Byakuran.

Para no quedar como el completo idiota que era decidió estudiar y como no tenía amigos (porque con el único grupo que se juntaba daba lo mismo si estaba o no) podía estar todo el día ahí y esforzarse por aprender lo que no sabía.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró, de nuevo, con él, Rokudo Mukuro (había descubierto el nombre desde el primer día, era de un grado superior y tenía buenos promedios, por lo que escucho hablar a la chica que había estado pegado a él en la mañana). Sin duda, ese fue su comienzo como acosador.

El cabello azul brilloso le caí suavemente en el rostro, sus rasgos eran finos y filosos, sus ojos estaban perfectamente colocados en su rostro, se veía guapo, vieras donde vieras era guapo. Tsuna no podía creer que realmente encontrara tan atractivo a un chico, pero mientras más veía a Rokudo Mukuro más se enamora de él, se daba cuenta lo hermoso que era. Casi le daba por morir en el mar de su ojo azul y el infierno de lava de su ojo rojo. Tsuna también descubrió que era muy apasionado y un cursi a morir.

Y las cosas fueron así por todo el primer y segundo trimestre. Se encontraba a Rokudo en la biblioteca, devorando con la mirada libros y libros, de historia, biología, ciencias, física, de todo, parecía amar más la historia, pero también parecía no querer centrarse en un solo tema. Tsuna apenas podía leer los libros que eran casi para niños, el estudio nunca había sido lo suyo, así que cuando no miraba hasta comerse a Rokudo estudiaba tanto como su cerebro le permitía, que ciertamente no era tanto.

En el primer semestre Rokudo alcanzó el tercer puesto en el cuadro de honor, apenas siendo superado por el presidente del consejo estudiantil y por Luis, su guía y la única persona que lo notaba en toda esa escuela.

Eso fue bueno, que hizo un amigo, Luis, de cabello castaño claro, pegando al rubio, ojos esmeralda y tez bronceada, era un poquito rudo, pero Tsuna debía de admitir que era centrado y parecía muy honesto, le decía las cosas claras y a veces lo acompañaba a la biblioteca, cuando Tsuna le insistía para que le ayudara a estudiar. Los amigos son geniales, sobre todo los amigos como Luis, que son honestos y siempre tienen como prioridad ser mejores día a día sin ser egoístas. Lo único que le fastidiaba de Luis era su fanatismo con la religión, era tan cristiano que si supiera que Tsuna gustaba de Rokudo seguro dejaba de hablarle.

Cuando Luis iba con él a la biblioteca pasaban dos cosas, una buena y una malísima, la buena era que podía estudiar, Luis era bueno para enseñar, aunque se desesperaba demasiado rápido. Lo malo, malísimo, era que no podía ver a Rokudo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Mirarlo se había vuelto algo esencial en su rutina, verlo era algo poético en su corazón.

Exceptuando el hecho de que M.M (quien descubrió que se llamaba así) se la pasaba pegada más del cincuenta por ciento del tiempo a Rokudo, la biblioteca parecía ser un lugar que repelía, pero a veces obviaba el hecho de que lo odiaba y la chica se sentaba al lado de Rokudo, revisando revistas de moda y otras cursilerías que no sólo fastidiaban a Tsuna, también al peliazul. Pero era la única chica que parecía tener la libertad de robar el espacio personal de Rokudo, él no le decía nada y ella se mantenía ahí.

Era injusto, mucho, porque mientras que ignoraba si era o no su novia, ella podía estar a su lado, respirando su aroma, escuchando su voz, simplemente disfrutando del especio de Mukuro que él nunca podría tener.

Porque… bueno, era un hombre y obviamente iba a ser botado.

Finales de febrero significó el final del segundo semestre, como era de esperarse apenas y alcanzó un nota para continuar el año, lo sorprendente fue que Luis bajo al cuarto puesto, y Mukuro subió al segundo, _tal vez… si estudiara un poco más podría quedar un poco arriba y así su amor platónico lo vería._

"¿Interesado en algo en especial?".

Se exaltó de sobremanera cuando escuchó ese susurro en su oreja derecha, volteo rápidamente y soltó un jadeo. Dios, Dios, estaba ahí… ¡Estaba ahí! Desvió la mirada totalmente intimidado, esto no lo esperaba, ni en un millón de años.

"N-na-nada". Y el tartamudeo sólo incrementó su nerviosismo.

"Hmmm". El otro, Mukuro, ladeo el rostro un poco. "¿De verdad?".

Eso le estaba poniendo nervioso, realmente quería que dejara de mirarlo. Entonces, como era de esperar, M.M llegó, con su pequeña estatura, su linda figura, su cabello cobrizo, era guapa incluso si no sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía hasta él, que sentía era más gay que la primavera, sentía un gusto por la chica. Ella se colgó del brazo Mukuro y eso le provocó un poco de celos, que ignoró.

"¡Muku-chan! ¡Moi! Volviste a quedar en primeros lugares… ¡Estoy tan celosa de ti!".

"No es para tanto, M.M". Los ojos bicolor volvieron a él y Tsuna rehuyó la mirada, la otra chica pareció notarlo.

"¿Quién es él? ¿Un admirador? Es lindo".

Apretó los dientes. "Yo… ¡Tengo clase!".

Huyó, corrió y corrió y Tsuna se sintió un poco tonto, estaba escapando. Pero no quería tenerlo cerca, no cuando estaba con M.M y él nunca podría tocarlo. De repente fue bloqueado, toda la conmoción le causo un poco de daño y se atonto un poco, pero luego reconoció al otro y trató de escapar, pero su brazo fue tomado con fuerza.

"Dime… ¿Te gustan los chicos?". Abrió los ojos alarmado, el aliento se le fue y sintió un burbujeo en el estómago, eso no estaba bien, tenía que huir, pero el otro le apresaba, bajó la mirada, totalmente exaltado. "¿Entonces?". No iba a resistirlo, no podía, lentamente asintió, entonces el otro soltó una risita. "¿Sawada, cierto?". Lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido porque le conociera. "Eres repugnante, Sawada".

Oh Dios, quería morir, quería morir… realmente deseaba morir. No quería ser odiado, no por esa persona que se había vuelto algo que le gustaba tanto. Entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía las lágrimas picar sus ojos, bajó la mirada entonces, no quería mostrar su debilidad.

"S-suelta-me".

"Mírame". Entonces, dejó las lágrimas de lado, pero no lo miró. "Dije que me mires". Él otro intentó tomarle el mentón pero él forcejeo. "He dicho: Mí-ra-me". Y le tomó el rostro. "Ciertamente… eres lindo".

Y con esas palabras, Mukuro lo besó.

Su primer beso fue todo y mucho, pero sobre todo fue caliente, muy caliente. La lengua húmeda de Rokudo rozó con la suya y Tsuna se estremeció tanto que sintió la risa a través del beso, pero no dejó que le perturbara demasiado, la lengua que exigía entrar no se lo permitió. Fue la sensación más extraña que sintió… casi se volvió necesario. La lengua contraría se restregaba contra la suya con tanta parsimonia que parecía que se quedaría dormido, pero la lentitud sólo despertó su libido. El cual no sabía que tenía. Todo fue tan lento, tan pausado, tan asfixiante que no sabía que sentir, que hacer. Sólo se dejaba deshacer entre los brazos de aquel ser. Nunca se había sentido así, tan caliente, tan enfermo.

"¿El primero?". Preguntó Rokudo con burla una vez se separaron, Tsuna asintió lentamente, el letargo le hizo derretirse contra Rokudo quien lo sujetaba sin ningún problema. "Eres bueno… tan natural".

De repente ya no estaba sobre Rokudo, sino pegado contra una pared mientras era devorado. Rokudo lo empujó a esa puerta de al lado, el almacén de los archivos, y aunque sabía que los podrían descubrir Tsuna no le dio importancia, es más, enredó los brazos al cuello del otro y besó, y besó y siguió besando. En algún punto sintió que Mukuro se restregaba contra él. Era tan inexperto que no pudo disfrutar como debería, pero la sensación de que estaba satisfecho o que lo estaban satisfaciendo se plantó en su estómago y fue bueno, fue nuevo y bueno. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? No tenía ni idea.

Volvió a clases cuando estas ya habían concluido, Luis le miró con tal severidad que tuvo que morderse el interior de la boca y aceptar los regaños del español, realmente no podía decirle lo que había pasado, pero prometería que no volvería a faltar a clases.

"No sé qué estuviste haciendo, sólo espero que esto no se repita, jamás".

"Lo siento…". Bajó la cabeza, como si fuera un perro bajo la lluvia y Luis pareció tocarse un poco el corazón, ya que soltó un bufido.

"Como sea". El castaño dio la vuelta. "Que no vuelva a pasar, estás advertido".

Tsuna sabe que está advertido, pero eso no quita que desee ver a Mukuro mañana, aunque no está muy seguro de cómo actuar de ahora en adelante.

El días siguiente, cuando llega al colegio, encuentra a Mukuro en un pasillo, M.M sigue con él, ambos hablan, ella se burla de algo y él comparte el chiste, entonces sus ojos se cruzan y Tsuna corre, porque tiene miedo de lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, porque es nuevo y él nunca supo, hasta entonces, que los chicos le gustaban. Pero Mukuro lo vuelve a atrapar y Tsuna suelta un suspiro.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy me tienes miedo?". Tsuna niega con la cabeza y se pega contra la pared cuando siente el aliento de Mukuro bajo la nariz, cosquilleándole, el olor a menta y la frescura es extraña y agradable. "Me jode que huyas, Sawada". Suelta sin sutileza, entonces Tsuna abre los ojos. "Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo ayer, cuando te bese".

Sonrojado, habla por fin. "Yo… no sabía que debía de hacer hoy". Responde con sinceridad. "Pensé que M.M era tu novia… por eso…".

Una risita maliciosa escapa de la boca de Mukuro. "Para nada, nunca andaría con una chica tan fácil, puede ser buena en su momento, pero no eternamente". La boca de Mukuro se mueve, se acerca a la suya y Tsuna se estremece con anticipo. "Dame una razón para considerarte exclusivo… Sawada… Soy fácil de convencer… pero definitivamente difícil de mantener".

Tsuna abre los ojos y enseguida los cierra. "Me gustas mucho… y… no soy fácil". Mukuro suelta una risita, haciéndole cosquillas en los labios con el rose suave. "Y… creo que puedo complacerte… y comprenderte… y…".

"Bien, bien, me convenciste".

Y se besan, se quitan el aliento (más Mukuro que él) y finalmente se detienen, porque Tsuna sabe que Mukuro es demasiado y que tal vez está cometiendo un error. Pero tampoco puede negar la atracción. Es tan fuerte y extraña que se deja llevar. Esta vez se detuvieron antes que comenzaran las clases, de cierta forma Tsuna lo agradeció, no quería quedar mal con Luis… de nuevo.

La mejor parte de ese día es la hora de la salida, como no pudo ver a Mukuro en todo el día, por el constante chequeo de Luis, quedaron de verse al terminar clases. El nerviosismo es evidente, pero el disgusto más cuando nota que no está solo, M.M, cual fiel estampa, está ahí. Se acerca, pero un poco irritado, ella simplemente se aleja de Mukuro, lo mira expectante y luego sonríe.

"Nos vemos mañana~". Canturreo con suavidad la chica antes de marcharse.

Mukuro le sonrió, como quien hace eso todos los días. "Iremos a mi casa, ¿tienes algún inconveniente?".

"No… bueno… no le dije nada a mi mamá… ¡Pero no creo que le importe! Sólo le mandaré un mensaje para avisarle que voy a llegar tarde".

"Bien".

Con esa frase Mukuro comenzó a andar Tsuna escribía a toda velocidad con ambas manos intentando no perder de vista a Mukuro, caminaron mucho, realmente, como media hora y al lugar que llegaron fue un complejo de departamentos, subieron casi al último piso y ahí, sin mostrarle nada, Mukuro tomó su cintura y lo dejó sobre la alfombra.

"¿Primera vez?".

"S-sí". La voz le salió tan baja que, por un momento, no la sintió propia, se estremeció cuando Mukuro lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó a su cama.

"Bien, entonces lo haremos bien. No tienes que hacer nada, nunca lo he hecho con un hombre, pero supongo que no debe ser tan diferente que con una mujer… y como plus, para mí, tienes una cara bonita".

Tsuna no lo escuchaba, porque mientras Mukuro continuaba diciendo todo eso ya le había metido mano debajo de la playera y ya le había desabrochado el botón del pantalón. En ese momento, solo hasta ahí, pensó en detenerse.

Pero la idea le parecía tan incorrecta que lo desechó al instante. Todo lo que pasaba, sentía que debía de pasar, nunca había sentido que hiciera algo… correcto, pero de alguna forma esto lo era, lo sentía y no quería que se terminara. Tragó saliva entonces y con dedos temblorosos acarició la mejilla de Mukuro, tenía la piel suave y tersa, justo como lo había imaginado. Por un momento Mukuro se detuvo mientras seguía la mano que recorría su mejilla con timidez y un poco de valentía, y en un acto que Tsuna nunca espero, el peliazul sujeto su mano y besó el dorso, cerrando sus ojos cual caballero inglés.

"Tienes bonitas manos… limpias… suaves".

Descuidadamente Tsuna intentó recuperar la mano, pero lo único que obtuvo fue a Rokudo acariciándole la mano con la boca, sentía los labios recorrer su piel, se tranquilizó y luego sintió como su mano era depositada a su lado, con suavidad. ¿Por qué Mukuro era suave? No lo sabía, pero le gustaba. Le trató siempre como si moviera a algo que se pudiera romper con el mínimo toque violento.

No lo entendió.

Lo acarició, cada curva, cada línea, el cabello, los ojos, el abdomen, el pecho. No sobrepaso, al principio, la línea que marcaba los pantalones del uniforme, aunque ya había desabrochado el botón desde el comienzo. Besó sus antebrazos mientras lo miraba a los ojos y en un acento perfecto e italiano susurro muchas palabras que Tsuna no entendía, sabía muy poco italiano, pero ahora quería aprenderlo todo.

Al parecer las manos y los brazos era la parte favorito de aquel peliazul, ya que siempre besó, con sutileza sus manos, sus antebrazos y, cuando se deshizo del suéter y la camisa besó sus hombros. Fue una caricia suave que parecía más el viento, pasó los dedos, los labios y la nariz, pero nunca muy pegado, era una caricia superficial que estremeció su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué me tratas así?". Preguntó, cuando la nariz de Mukuro paseaba por su cuello.

"¿Cómo así?". Mukuro se separó, colocó ambas manos en su cintura y lo elevó un poco, lo suficiente para que se sentara sobre su regazo, en un acto reflejo Tsuna envolvió los brazos en su cuello. "¿Te desagrada?".

"No… no lo esperaba".

Todas las caricias suaves le habían adormecido, sentía el cuerpo tan pesado que podría dormirse, pero el libido estaba ahí y no se iría hasta que terminaran lo que sea que fueran a hacer, Tsuna dejó caer la cabeza en su clavícula cuando sintió las manos grandes y ligeramente rasposas pasear por su espalda, el pantalón aún puesto estorbaba, pero no sabía cuándo avanzarían las cosas.

"Te lo dije, soy fácil para iniciar una relación. En este momento estoy saliendo contigo…". Se detiene, como si analizara algo que dijo. "¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?".

Tsuna soltó una risa, ¿qué clase de persona hacía eso con alguien que incluso desconocía el nombre? Mukuro sí que estaba mal.

"Sawada… Sawada Tsunayoshi".

"Suena tan… japonés, ¿eres japonés?".

"Sí".

"Con razón tienes la piel tan suave, la más suave que he tocado. Ni siquiera pareces un chico. En la biblioteca pensé que alguna chica de primer año había decidido seguirme, luego caí en cuenta que llevabas uniforme masculino".

En el pasado había escuchado mucho eso, pero la culpa no era suya, primeramente fue de su madre, que en sus primeros 6 años lo vestía de chica y luego fue culpa de Byakuran, que al no querer perder su piel de niño le hizo usar miles y millones de cremas humectantes, tenía la piel tan suave que sentía que se le caería con el mínimo toque brusco, pero así como la tenía suave también era resistente.

"Bien, no estamos aquí para charlas. Realmente estoy disfrutando esto".

Tsuna no opinó, continuo derritiéndose en las caricias vagas que recibía su cuerpo, Mukuro sabía lo que hacía, le encantaba lo que hacía.

"Hablas horrible el español, ¿algún idioma que hables bien?". Soltó de repente, mientras lo recostaba sobre la cama.

"Japonés".

"Bien, entonces hablemos en japonés". Mukuro sonrió mientras se deshacía de su propia camisa y se acercaba, acechante, ante él. "¿Así está mejor?". El asentó no era precisamente el correcto, pero sonaba natural y Tsuna suspiro.

"Sí… mucho mejor".

Volvieron a besarse, no se amaban, al menos se notaba que Mukuro no lo hacía, pero Tsuna sí, por eso intentaba llenar los besos con otro sentimiento que no fuera timidez y deseo. Lo más sorprendente es que los besos fueron cálidos sin o con su intervención. Simplemente Mukuro era un amante que sabía amar, esperaba que a él lo amara más que como amaba a esa chica, M.M.

Decidió no pensar en ella, porque le provocaba irritación.

Y como perdió la camisa, también perdió los pantalones, los zapatos y las calcetas, quedando prácticamente desnudo frente a la persona que le causaba sueños demoledores. Al principio fue aterrador estar tan expuesto frente a una persona, además, era su primera vez y se imaginaba a donde tendría que ir todo, tenía miedo pero la expectativa también le daba escalofríos. Se miraron, Mukuro tenía, en ese momento, una mirada absorbente, poderosa, dominante, Tsuna se congeló con esa mirada, dejó que le abrazara con el calor que trasmitía y varias gotas de sudor descendieron de sus mejillas. Lo disfrutaba, el juego, el calor y la humedad, incluso el cariño que el simple acto dibujaba.

Obviamente, dolió, aunque lo preparó.

Fue dolorosos, pero la mirada nunca se apartó de sus ojos, fue la única muestra de cariño que le tranquilizo y le dejó disfrutar del acto, eso y que Mukuro encontró un ángulo que le dejó con la boca abierta y lagunas de saliva junto con mares de gemidos.

Cuando todo terminó Mukuro permaneció a su lado, abrazándolo, en algún momento dijo que le gustaba abrazar después de tener relaciones, Tsuna no estaba seguro de si le gustaba abrazar, se sentía bien tener a alguien a tu lado, pero sentir el sudor no era tan agradable, pero lo obvio, porque Mukuro le gustaba y abrazarlo, después de haber compartido algo como lo que habían hecho, era placentero.

"Tengo que volver a casa. Mi mamá debe de estar preocupada".

Se soltó del abrazo de Mukuro y comenzó a buscar su ropa, cuando estaba por ponerse los pantalones sintió como el otro lo jalaba por la cintura y lo sentaba en su regazo, soltó un jadeo cuando sintió algo duro entre sus piernas, se sonrojó tanto como su rostro le permitió y luego tragó saliva.

"Tengo… tengo… que volver".

"Luego".

Y, mientras sentía que Mukuro volvía a penetrarlo, pensó que ser amante de alguien así sería un poco difícil, pero Tsuna realmente lo quería así.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La mañana del martes Tsuna llegó realmente tarde a clases, ya pasaba del medio día y cuando llegó Luis le esperaba con una mirada severa.

"¿Dónde estabas?".

"Me quede dormido… lo siento".

El castaño negó con la cabeza mientras él se sentaba, Luis era realmente amable, pero Tsuna odiaba que lo regañaran, fuera quien fuera. Eran cosas que le había acostumbrado Byakuran, él había dicho que si había de ser considerado lo fuera cuando la situación lo ameritara, el problema era que Tsuna no sabía distinguir situaciones.

"Oye… no quiero ser entrometido, pero esa pesada, M.M, ha dicho que tú y ese Rokudo Mukuro tienen algo similar a una relación. ¿Eso es verdad?".

Los ojos de Luis perforaron todas sus barreras, Tsuna se puso nervioso, ¿sí le decía la verdad Luis le dejaría de hablar? No quería, Luis le caía muy bien, aunque fuera entrometido como ahora. Se mordió los labios, pero al final opto por ser sincero.

"Sí… algo así".

Luis no dijo nada entonces, se mantuvo callado y luego soltó un suspiro.

"Mira, te digo esto no porque sea homófobo, es por la persona en la que te has interesado. Mukuro Rokudo es sinónimo de problemas en esta escuela. Por tu bien deberías de dejarlo". La cara que puso debió de hacer que Luis dijera lo siguiente. "Escúchame, me caes bien Tsuna, aunque seas bastante tonto. Pero ese tipo… mi hermano se graduó el año pasado y estuvo aquí cuando Rokudo entró a mitad de su primer año. Esto no muchos lo saben, pero cuando iba a terminar el año lo acusaron de tener drogas, o algo así. La policía vino a la escuela y como mi hermano en ese entonces era presidente tuvo que ir con ellos. Da la casualidad que cuando llegaron a la casa de Rokudo estaba ahí la pesada esa, M.M, no encontraron nada de nada y la policía le pidió disculpas y todo. Mi hermano piensa que esa chica fue quien se encargó de desaparecer la evidencia, Rokudo estaba nervioso cuando llegaron. Ha tenido muchos otros problemas aquí, no sólo ese".

Tsuna no le creyó, de ninguna forma podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer esas cosas. Bueno, sabía que si podía haber personas, pero quiso creer que Mukuro no tenía que hacerlo, las drogas y esas cuestiones de la mafia era algo horrible y Tsuna no quería escuchar más.

"Puede ser un error…".

"Piensa como quieras, pero mi hermano no es un mentiroso y yo le creo".

"Pero dices que no se comprobó nada".

Luis frunció el ceño. "Como quieras. Yo cumplí diciéndote lo que se, si me quieres creer, haya tú". Tsuna bajó la cabeza, no quería que le dejara de hablar pese a ello su amigo pareció tener un debate interno antes de decir lo siguiente. "Vamos a la biblioteca, tenemos examen pronto". Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a tomar camino a la biblioteca.

Con esas palabras Tsuna sonrió, al menos comprobó que Luis no dejaría de hablarle.

En la biblioteca Luis sacó el tema sólo una vez, luego de la negativa de Tsuna no volvió a mencionar nada sobre Mukuro, de hecho, parecía que no le caía nada bien, cosa que no podía entender porque parecía que no lo había tratado nunca.

En la tarde volvió a ver a Mukuro y se repitió todo, fueron a su departamento, tuvieron sexo y luego se abrazaron mucho, tanto así que llegó realmente tarde a casa. Nana lo recibió en la sala con una sonrisa intranquila, pero en cuanto lo vio soltó un suspiro.

"Sabes que no me molesta que llegues tarde a casa, Tsu-kun, pero deberías de avisarme".

Su mamá tenía un hermoso acento español que Tsuna envidiaba, había escuchado que su abuela era una hermosa española de nombre Susana, nunca la había conocido, pero su madre compartía gran parecido, según las fotos.

"Perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde".

Nana lo observó por un largo rato y luego soltó una risita. "¿Novia?". Cuando Tsuna se sonrojó saltó de la emoción. "¡Tienes una novia! ¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda, es alta? ¿Es guapa?".

"¡Mamá!". No sabía cómo decirle que no era una novia.

Era un… algo y era un hombre.

"Eso sería realmente lindo. Sabes que me gusta mucho el amor, Tsu-kun".

Tsuna la vio, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, era su madre, sin duda no le diría nada. Ella lo amaba como nadie lo amaría nunca, de eso estaba seguro, por eso, Tsuna sonrió y decidió que si alguien debía de saber que él era hay, ese alguien debería de ser su madre.

"No tengo una novia, mamá". Nana pareció apachurrarse contra el sofá ante eso. "Pero si salgo con alguien… es un chico".

Por un momento, Nana parece confundida, pero al siguiente momento Nana sonríe, como sólo ella sabe hacerlo y luego toma la mano de Tsuna.

"Sea un chico o una chica, no importa, pero si eres feliz con él, entonces eso me hace feliz a mí. Te amo, Tsu-kun".

Por eso la quiere también, porque no hay madre más comprensiva que ella, al menos él tuvo la suerte de tenerla, su madre es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Aún mejor que la utopía que vivió al lado de Byakuran, porque Nana, a diferencia de Byakuran, le enseña el mundo como es, le muestra lo oscuro, pero le muestra cómo protegerse de ello.

"Gracias mamá… algún día te lo presentaré, te lo aseguro".

"Lo estaré esperando entonces, Tsu-kun".

Y rápidamente pasa un mes, Mukuro lo ha mantenido a su lado, aunque dijo que sería difícil que mantuvieran una relación por mucho tiempo. Pero Tsuna esta casi todos los días en la casa del peliazul y en todos esos días han hecho muchas veces el amor, pero más veces han hablado, Mukuro le cuenta fantasías, desea irse en un viaje por todo el mundo, también desea comprarse un perro y tener miles de mujeres por cada ciudad que decida tomar (esa parte le hace enfadar, pero Mukuro siempre dice que es una broma).

Lo que más le gusta es que comience a considerarlo a él en todas esas fantasías. No está seguro, Tsuna sabe o algo así, que Mukuro empieza a sentir cariño por él y no es que se considere así mismo como una mascota, pero si puede mantenerse al lado de Mukuro, bien por él.

Pero cuando comienza el año, pasa algo diferente. Tsuna se da cuenta que algo extraño pasa en la casa de Mukuro, hoy, en especial, Mukuro le ha dicho que permanezca callado.

"No estaba previsto, así que guarda silencio, esto será rápido".

Tsuna no dijo nada, porque no sabía que iba a pasar en ese departamento.

Cuando Mukuro salió del cuarto Tsuna se levantó de la cama y aún sin ponerse la ropa se colocó detrás de la puerta y trató de escuchar. Lamentablemente lo escuchó todo.

"¿Dónde está el cargamento? Quedamos a una hora y tú no apareciste, ni nuestro pedido".

Esa voz no se le hizo familiar, nunca la había escuchado.

"Evidentemente el cargamento no llego, me dieron un mensaje: No vamos a darles nada hasta que retrocedan a toda su gente. Madrid es de mi familia".

"Mocoso insolente… Que quede claro que callamos porque le tenemos algo de respeto a los Cavallone, pero no me tientes. Vamos a retirar a todos, pero queremos nuestro encargo. Hoy, no mañana, no otro día, hoy".

"Bien, me darán el cargamento cuando toda tu gente deje de moverse cerca".

"Che. Maldito mocoso. Sería mejor que te fueras con tu hermana y dejarás este lugar, pronto".

De repente se escuchó mucho ruido, Tsuna se tapó la boca con las manos, iba a gritar, luego el ruido se detuvo y se escucharon jadeos, no era Mukuro, de eso estaba seguro.

"Es mejor que se vayan… Ahora".

Todo a su alrededor se sintió frío. Tsuna quería llorar, ahora consciente, ahora seguro que Luis nunca mintió, ni su hermano. Tragó saliva cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a su puerta, se alejó, se arrastró en la alfombra y se acurrucó contra las patas de la cama.

"¿Pasa algo, Tsunayoshi?".

Y, fuera de todo pronóstico, levantó la cara y se arrojó contra el peliazul, estaba tan asustado que lo único seguro era él y Tsuna no iba a ponerse a pensar en nada.

"¿Estás bien? Escuche movimiento y me asuste… ¿Estás bien?".

Mukuro pareció enternecido, acarició su mejilla con suavidad y besó la punta de su nariz. "¿Ves algún rasguño? No pasó nada, ahora, ve a tomar un baño". Le dio la vuelta y le dio una nalgada mientras lo empujaba hacia donde estaba el cuarto de baño. "Te invitaré a comer, ¿qué te parece?".

"¿De verdad?". Tsuna se colocó una sábana alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo de apenas catorce años, Mukuro, mayor por dos años, soltó una risa lánguida.

"De verdad".

Tsuna corrió al cuarto de baño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero no olvidó que Mukuro no era lo que aparentaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Como Luis lo dijo, la casa de Mukuro era algo similar como una bodega, en el cuarto piso había un cuarto vació, ahí se guardaba droga, armas y muchas otras cosas que Tsuna no quería ver, no quería saber. Continuó con Mukuro y fingió ignorancia, pero se imaginaba que el otro ya sabía.

Pero mientras Mukuro no hiciera nada en su presencia, Tsuna podría obviar las cosas.

Lo más raro del asunto, no era que Mukuro vendiera droga, sino que no bebiera alcohol, no fumara, ni se metiera nada raro. Mukuro le había dicho que odiaría meterse ese tipo de vicios que te consumen: 'Yo vendo su felicidad, pero no la comparto'. Había dicho en cierta ocasión y Tsuna había tenido que admitir que era demasiado listo para su propio bien.

Lo mejor de todo es que las cosas entre ellos iban mejor.

Ahora no sólo salían juntos a escondidas, Mukuro estaba con él en el colegio y en sus horas de estudio se unían, incluso Luis había soportado su presencia (nunca le dijo que Mukuro era lo que pensaba, quería que se llevaran bien y el propósito de Tsuna era que su amante-amigo-novio, dejara de vender todas esas cosas).

La primera disputa fue al principio del año escolar. Tsuna le preguntó sobre esos hombres y Mukuro lo mandó de paseo, literal, le dijo que no se metiera porque no eran sus asuntos y aunque Tsuna se mordió la lengua sabía que era así. Pero quería saber, no podía quedarse así, necesitaba que Mukuro se lo dijera.

Jugando un par de trucos (y con la paciencia del peliazul) se lo dijo.

"Son mafiosos, escoria. No deberías de meterte, te lo advierto, no te quiero husmeando por ahí, sino te sacó de mi casa y mi vida, estás advertido".

"Pero… deberías de dejarlo, ¿no? Es peligroso y…".

"¿Lo dices por experiencia? De casualidad escuché algo sobre ti, no sabía que alguien tan… inofensivo, tuviera algo que ver con Bya… ese".

Tsuna enseguida reacciono. "¡No tenemos nada que ver! Yo… no quiero que insinúes nada, si me vas a decir algo… ¡Entonces dilo!".

"Yo no sé qué mierda tengas que ver. Pero si realmente estás metido, como yo… Esta relación sería mejor terminarla".

Las palabras fueron como un golpe, uno firme y muy bueno. Tsuna volteo el rostro y se mordió el labio. "Lo siento… no diré nada más. Tampoco tengo mucho que ver… No… estoy en el fondo".

Mukuro le tomó de la barbilla. "Creo que me mientes. Pero te he tomado aprecio, así que obviare este detalle por el momento… sólo por ahora".

Y, como siempre, Mukuro lo besaba.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí. Tsuna continuó insistiendo, lo amaba, quería que no se arriesgara más y haría todo lo posible por alejar a Mukuro de ese mundo.

Todo.

Ese día Mukuro tuvo que salir del departamento y dejar a esos tipos adentro. Tsuna estaba en la habitación y tuvo que esconderse debajo de la cama cuando esos mafiosos entraron, aun cuando Mukuro les advirtió que no lo hicieran. Ellos inspeccionaron el lugar, menos la cama, por alguna razón que Tsuna no entendió.

"Ese mocoso… ¿dónde mierda guardara la llave? Esos Cavallone… nos traicionaron… hijos de puta".

Tsuna escuchó como le rechinaban los dientes, se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y podría soltar un sollozo, estaba asustado, nunca había sentido el peligro más cerca que en ese momento, mientras esos tipos discutían.

"¿Estás seguro que Rokudo tiene la llave? Yo no creo, es alguien menor, dudo que tenga algún contacto con el líder".

Escuchó pasos y luego como la cama se hundía. "Su hermana es quien tiene el contacto con Daemon, ese cabrón seguro le soltó la llave a su primo. Así son estos monstruos, sólo comparten la mierda con la familia". Los escuchó reír con el chiste cruel, le daba tanto coraje y miedo a partes iguales, pero era demasiado cobarde como para demostrarlo. "Lo mejor de todo es que no se lo espera. Vamos a detener el cargamento mañana y luego… se lo pensaran antes de jugar con los Gesso".

Eso le congelo. ¡No podía ser! Mukuro dijo algo sobre los Estraneo… ¿Pero Gesso? ¡Nunca lo dijo! Tsuna tuvo que morderse el labio para callar. De ninguna manera, no podía… ¡Byakuran no podía encontrarlo tan rápido! Su madre tenía razón, nunca podría escapar de él.

Estaba tan asustado, por él y por Mukuro.

"Le daremos la emboscada en el muelle. El jefe dice que lo quiere…". Tsuna escuchó un sonidito, lo querían muerto, querían a Mukuro muerto.

Tenía que advertirle.

Los tipos salieron de la habitación después y Tsuna gateo hasta el closet, donde se metió hasta que estuvo seguro que ellos se habían ido. Mukuro volvió a la habitación y lo encontró sentado en la cama.

"Hey, vamos a comer". Siempre decía eso cuando esos tipos venían.

Pero hoy no era momento para 'ir a comer'. "¿Para qué vinieron?".

Mukuro frunció el ceño, como siempre lo hacía cuando le preguntaba sobre ellos. "Eso que más da".

"Quiero saber".

Entonces chasqueaba la lengua con el paladar y decía. "Voy a recoger un cargamento mañana. Será el último".

Dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Por qué?".

"Voy a dejarlo. Mi hermana no piensa volver conmigo… y yo no puedo seguir con esto. No si quiero viajar por todo el mundo, conquistando miles de mujeres, y teniendo una linda mascota que siempre estará conmigo". Ante esas palabras Mukuro lo miró, Tsuna sonrió… luego recordó que no podía sonreír hasta que le dijera lo que había escuchado.

"No puedes ir con a recoger eso. ¡Que ellos lo hagan!".

"No empieces…".

"¡Pero escuche que te van a dar una emboscada! Por favor… ellos dijeron algo acerca de los Gesso".

"… Es el nombre de mi jefe…".

Tsuna se aterró ante eso, pero no desistió. "Tienes que dejarlo… ¡Vámonos! Hoy… ¡Ahora! Iré contigo a donde quieras, te lo juro, iré contigo… no le diré a mi mamá".

"… Estás loco".

"Te lo suplico… por favor".

"Vete. Estoy… cansado de ti y tus histerias. Entiéndelo, estoy siendo cuidadoso. Así que vete, ya".

"Pero…".

"No me hagas obligarte… no te quiero hacer daño. Ya nos veremos luego".

Tsuna se fue, resignado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Puede que se haya rendido en ese momento, pero Tsuna no permitiría que le hicieran daño. Rezó un poco antes de salir de su habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja, no vio rastros de su madre y se dirigió a la salida.

"¿Piensas salir a esta hora, Tsu-kun?".

"¡Mamá! Me asustaste".

Nana sonrió. "¿A dónde ibas?".

No podía decirle. "Yo… quería pensar unas cosas… no… tardaré".

Pero con todo lo vivido ella sabía que algo pasaba. "Tsu-kun, puedes confiar en mí, siempre, soy tu mamá, quiero lo mejor para ti. Pero no necesito que camines solo siempre, si estás en problemas yo te ayudaré a salir a adelante, siempre tendrás mi mano". Nana tomó su mano y le sonrió. "Nunca te dejaré estar solo".

Dios, realmente la amaba. "Se trata de Mukuro… él… está en problemas".

Nana lo había conocido hacía unas semanas, era un chico adorable y caballeroso, le gustaba mucho que alguien así saliera con su hijo. "¿Está mal?".

"Él… tiene relación con los Gesso". La cara de Nana era espanto puro. "¡Estoy intentando hacer algo por él! Pero es difícil, no me cree y escuche que hoy iban a darle una emboscada, estoy muy asustado de que le hagan daño".

"Tsu-kun…". Nana lo dijo lentamente, pero Tsuna no permitiría que le negaran hacer lo que ya había decidido.

"No puedo dejarlo… estoy muy, muy enamorado. Si lo perdiera… me iría con él. Por favor mamá, no puedo perderlo".

Nana soltó un suspiro, tomó una chaqueta y comenzó a colocársela. "Bien, te entiendo. Vamos a ver que Mukuro-kun se encuentre bien".

Corrieron hacia el muelle que Tsuna había escuchado, eran las dos y media de la mañana y el ambiente estaba cálido y húmedo. Ambos se escondieron entre cajas de madera y metal, Nana vio a la distancia a tres hombres, Tsuna vio a dos un poco más cerca y, entre los tres hombres, distinguió a Mukuro.

"Está bien por ahora". Sentenció Nana.

Entonces todo comenzó.

De repente salieron cuatro hombres y emboscaron a los tres, Mukuro fue el primero en sacar un arma, pero para ese momento ya habían disparado a uno de los hombres que estaban con Mukuro. La bala impactó en su cabeza y con horror Tsuna vio como la cabeza explotaba y salía un montón de cosas extrañas, se quería morir, no… quería vomitar. Nana parecía estar más firme que él, al menos no se había puesto verde.

Un arma botó cerca de su dirección, Tsuna la tomó, con manos temblorosas y miró a su mamá. "Llama a la policía… van a matarlo". Se levantó, pero sintió que su mamá le tomaba el brazo.

"No, no, no puedes… por favor".

"Voy a estar bien". Pero dudo. "Llama a la policía, por favor".

"Tsu-kun… estoy asustada… si te hacen daño yo…".

"No me harán daño… voy a… dispara".

"No…". Parecía que iba a romper en llanto, Tsuna también quería llorar.

"Te lo prometo… todo va a estar bien, mamá".

Quien le hubiera dicho que está sería la última vez que le diría algo… y era una completa mentira.

Alzó el arma, con la mirada fija y determinada, si dudaba a estas alturas no podría hacer nada y realmente tenía que hacer algo, por su mamá, por Mukuro, por él.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo cerca disparó a un hombre, le dio en el hombro y con ello cayó, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer más cuando alguien le sujeto la cabeza y lo golpeo contra una caja de metal, quedó tan aturdido que no pudo defenderse, su arma cayó al instante y, cuando reacciono, tuvo miedo.

"Jajaja, tómalo… lo llevaremos al jefe como una ofrenda de guerra".

La risa burlona le subió por la espalda como si se tratara de un escalofrió, el asco que sintió cuando uno de ellos le tocó más de la cuenta le provoco un sobresalto, y más risas y más toques y más asco. Mucho más asco. ¿Por qué había actuado así? Porque era idiota, por eso.

"¡Déjenlo! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver!".

La voz alzada en tono, los ojos bicolor alarmantemente rojos, todo fue detectado por su mente, Mukuro se veía tan… asustado, fue la primera vez que lo vio así, se preguntó por qué razón estaría asustado. Pero había otra cosa que lo llamaba, tenía nombre y se encontraba detrás de una pila de cajas. Rogaba porque no saliera, rogaba porque se quedara. Dios, lo rogaba con toda su alma.

Claro, los rezos suelen servir para cuando eres una buena persona y él había sido un completo imbécil.

"Pero miren… que tenemos aquí". Y salió, mostrando su lindo rostro y la cara limpia, tratando de ser dura, cuando sabía que estaba asustada. "¿Su madre? ¿Ha traído a su madre?". Y de nuevo risas y él ahora estaba en el suelo, con la suela del zapato de alguien sobre su garganta, hiriéndolo. Sentía la presión sofocarlo y casi sintió como si su garganta estuviera sangrando.

"Tsuna…".

Escuchó la voz de Mukuro y luego escuchó jadeos y de nuevo risas, y ahora él no entendía. Pero su madre estaba ahí, mirándolo con miedo, él también estaba asustado, por ella, porque temía que le hicieran daño.

Poco sabía él que Mukuro estaba asustado por la misma razón, él también temía que le hicieran daño.

"¿Estas de broma? Jajaja, ¿Sawada? ¿Tsunayoshi Sawada? Sí que te gustan los peces gordos, Rokudo".

Sabía que esto no debería de estar pasando, sobre todo cuando le colocaron un paño a su madre sobre el rostro y el pie sobre su garganta se hizo insoportable. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

"Sin duda, nos vamos a divertir".

De repente todo se detuvo, una bala lanzada al aire y el ambiente de repente fue pesado. Tsuna sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y cuando giró vio su peor pesadilla.

Byakuran.

"Es tan… emotivo el encuentro. Mi lindo, Tsunayoshi".

La piel se le enfrió al instante, el pie sobre su garganta se detuvo, Mukuro había perdido la conciencia, al igual que su madre y él estaba asustado, frente a la sonriente cara de aquella persona.

No. Podía. Ser.

"Se-señor… nosotros no…".

"Te ves tan lindo, no has cambiado nada". Ignoró totalmente a esos sujetos. "Pero por ahora no he venido por ti, sino por… todo este evento". Soltó una risa burlona y sin más disparó una bala contra uno de ellos.

El corazón de ese sujeto se detuvo al momento, al menos había sido bueno, había muerto sin dolor.

"…Ah…". Su grito salió ahogado y notó que le dolía terriblemente la garganta.

"No hables". Mandó, mirándolo. Tsuna se congeló, obedeciéndolo. ¿Por qué lo obedecía? No entendía. "Es más, no quiero que hables de este evento jamás. De nada, ¿entendido?". No se movió, pero afirmo ligeramente con la cabeza. "Fuiste cruel, exponiendo a tu linda madre a algo tan horrible como esto… sin dura eres cruel".

"…".

"Bien. Ustedes". Señalo a los dos hombres que estaban ahí, el que había muerto fue el mismo que había aplastado su garganta con la suela de su zapato. "Llévensela". Tsuna brinco, pero Byakuran lo detuvo. "Tranquilo, tranquilo, nunca le haría daño a las cosas que amo. Amo a Nana-san, así que estará bien. Sólo… hay que arreglar ciertas cosas".

Las sirenas se hicieron escuchar, la policía se acercaba. "¿Señor?".

"Vámonos". Tsuna se levantó, la mano de Byakuran lo detuvo. "Tú no, hoy deberás aprender la lección. Nunca debiste de haberme abandonado".

Un hombre le cubrió el rostro con un paño. Pronto se dio cuenta que lo iban a dejar, miró a su mamá una última vez antes de caer inconsciente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna abrió los ojos tiempo después, ya no estaba en el muelle ni sentía el frío suelo a través de la ropa, estaba metido en una cama suavecita cubierto con una manta blanca.

Un hospital.

La enfermera lo miró por unos segundos, para luego salir de la habitación a toda velocidad, segundos después dos hombres ingresaban, a uno no lo reconoció, el otro era su papá.

"Bien, bien, dos días en despertar". Dijo el de bata blanca, un médico, probablemente. "Haber, ¿cómo se encuentra?".

Preguntó, pero Tsuna no habló. Algo en su mente le decía que no hablara y él obedecía, de todas formas le dolía mucho la garganta.

"¿Tsuna?".

Tsuna no lo miró, su mirada se mantenía en la enfermera que también le miraba con curiosidad, tenía el cabello castaño y corto, recordó a su mamá.

¡Su mamá!

Se quitó las sabanas rápidamente e hizo el intento de bajar de la cama, su padre reacciono incluso antes que él, lo sostuvo contra el colchón, la enfermera y el médico colaboraron con la acción.

"¡Tranquilízate! ¡Tsuna tranquilo! ¡Ya estás a salvo!".

Le administraron tranquilizantes que le hicieron dormir de nuevo, cuando volvió a despertar seguía en la cama y su papá conversaba con la enfermera.

"Ella se encuentra bien, pero entró a un estado de coma. El médico a cargo no puede entender lo que está pasando. Ha hablado con algunos colegas; dicen que en Alemania estos casos han podido superarse".

Vio a su papá hundir el rostro al suelo. "Entonces… ¿dice que debo llevar a mi esposa a Alemania?". El médico entró en ese momento.

"Así es… en cuanto al muchacho. Creemos que se ha lastimado las cuerdas vocales, le haremos en par de estudios. Pero antes de eso, estas personas lo buscan".

Dos hombres estaban ahí, portaban uniforme, un tercero entro, vestía de traje y tenía el cabello color cobrizo.

"Tenemos una orden, su hijo estará bajo el cuidado de nosotros. Se la acusa de colaborar con un supuesto culpable de tráfico de estupefacientes, armas y dinero. Por el bien del muchacho, si es que es inocente, le recomiendo contratar a un buen abogado. Las demandas son tan altas que me han obligado a llevarla a la enfermería de un reformatorio, pero al ver la gravedad del niño le he dicho a mis superiores que mantendremos la guardia aquí".

Tsuna estaba aterrado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a imaginar: tardes en la casa de Mukuro, riendo, comiendo, hablando del futuro, de un futuro, uno donde pudieran estar los dos, juntos.

Una lágrima se deslizo en su mejilla, nunca iba a ver un futuro juntos.

Nunca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El juicio se llevó con discreción después de su cirugía, no habló, pero le dieron un cuaderno con el que escribió toda su declaración, era inocente y él lo sabía, de lo único que era culpable era de no haber dicho nada antes, pero quitando eso era tan inocente como si nunca hubiera sabido nada. Tenía el brazo derecho lastimado y casi no lo podía mover, por suerte no se rompió, era una herida menor que le había afectado los tendones.

Su voz, por otro lado, se fue más de lo que ya estaba.

No pudo ver a Mukuro durante el juicio, su padre no se lo permitió, tampoco su abogado, pero por lo que escuchó también fue declarado inocente, no pudieron comprobar nada. Tsuna se imaginó que M.M había actuado de nuevo, era una buena chica, amaba a Mukuro, de eso no tenía duda, pero él no la amaba y, por lo que notó, ella se había ido después de eso.

Él también se tenía que ir, después del problema los abogados recomendaron su partida, de Tsuna era opcional, a Mukuro lo obligaron desaparecer de Madrid, porque el ser declarado inocente fue suerte y todos, sobre todo Tsuna y Mukuro, lo sabían.

Ese día, Tsuna se marchaba de Madrid, no pensaba volver, porque era horrible recordar todo. Era horrible recordar el suceso. Era horrible recordar a Mukuro, cuando lo amo y el hecho que él mismo le ignoró.

Todo era horrible.

Su padre le ayudó a abrir la puerta del auto, entonces lo vio, parado del otro lado de la calle, se veía un poco pálido y el cabello no le brillaba tanto.

"¿Quieres ir a verlo? Puedes ir… si es que quieres".

Después de no haberlo visto por todas esas semanas y de no estar drogado por su presencia Tsuna entendió una cosa.

No podían estar juntos.

Mukuro lo envolvía.

Mukuro lo dominaba.

Mukuro le volvía débil.

Mukuro le volvía mucho más idiota.

No podían estar juntos.

Además, se lo prometió a Luis la última vez que lo vio y le contó porque se iba.

No volvería a ver a Mukuro ni volvería a ser tan iluso como para enredarse con alguien que le podría hacer daño no sólo a él, sino a la gente que amaba. Ahora su madre, su amada madre, estaba en el hospital y él no sabía que le había pasado, lo más probable es que fueran drogas, pero no quería saber más.

Ya no podía.

Pero por última vez miró. Dejó que el hechizo de su mirada lo absorbiera y permitió que Mukuro le lanzara esa sonrisita, con la que creía se había vuelto ganador. Tsuna quería que Mukuro siempre fuera el ganador, que disfrutara de la vida.

Pero lejos de él.

"…". Negó con la cabeza y subió al auto.

No lo miró mientras se iba.

Cerrando los ojos, Tsuna se despidió de esa quimera.

.~.

* * *

><p>kathe3999: Hi~ gracias gracias, haces que me sonroje ¬¬ Que te puede decir, en mi cabeza se estaban besando y yo intenté describir todo, pero es difícil, porque no puedo describir realmente todo lo que sucedió en ese beso, pero creo que esto estuvo cerca de lo que realmente quería. Es bueno que te gusten mis historias, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que te siga gustando~

Eirizy: Jajaja, no sé si eres nueva o no, como que ahora todo el mundo se cambia el Nick y yo me quedo: 'Creo que la conozco… uhm, no, creo que no, pero tal vez…'. En fin. Giotto sí es posesivo y si es celoso, mucho, la cosa es que no ha aparecido la persona con quien lo sea, pero como menciono, se ha enamorado dos veces. El amor~ que hermoso :3 quitando eso, si, Nana por fin se integra a la historia o al menos muestro que ella volvió de la vida. Gracias por el review!

Seorita Patata: ¡No! Bueno, si vomita, sobre todo purpura, es mi favorito ;) . Tranquila tranquila, Byakuran aparecerá en su momento, es un personaje esperado, porque sí y porque me gusta, jajaja, y claro que afectara, después de todo es el loquito Byakuran.

MissDinosaur: Extrañaba esto de contestar reviews, como te extraño a ti y tus reviews (realmente sí que te extraño, ¿eh?) jajaja, no te preocupes, la escuela es la muerta de todas nosotras, por suerte Yunmoon ya la acabo :P . Espero verte pronto más seguido~

bianchixgokudera25: ¡Bianchi! Hacía mucho que no contestaba un review tuyo, pero a partir de hoy intentaré contestarlos todos de nuevo! Jajaja, ese beso, a todo el mundo le gustó, pero que te puedo decir, es Giotto, debe besar bien (los italianos son los mejores amantes y si no me crees, eso lo dicen en Hetalia :P). Y que te puedo decir, la uni nos mata a todas, por suerte yo ya estoy en proceso de revivir, porque ya la termine (YEI!).

Ishiro Shizuka : Exacto! Tenía que ceder, después de todo está con el mejor uke de todo KHR! Jajaja, todo a su tiempo, Hibari, como siempre, tendrá su estelar en la historia, así como Mukuro, así como Enma y así como Giotto, después de todo es mi súper mega favorito y le tengo mil de preferencia (jajaja, pero es verdad). Lucia, Lucia, pues te diré, que ella es una bonita luz, según tengo entendido eso significa el nombre, pero ella no saldrá por el momento, sólo menciones.

00Katari-Hikari-chan00 : No, no te perdono, no me has escrito reviews (D=) jajaja, broma, como crees, perdonada, no te preocupes, sólo espero que en los momento de mayor estrés mis historias te hayan relajado, yo también deje un rato de actualizar, hasta hace poco comencé a hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Estoy escribiendo ahora un nuevo fic de Karneval! En cuento lo termine lo subo, será otro one-shot, hasta que me decida a hacer un fic.

Piffle Priincess : No te traumes, el beso fue bueno (o eso me han dicho). Jajaja, si eso te hace feliz verás cómo pronto vomitas arcoíris (xD).

_Bien, como ven, por las que tuvieron dudas, por fin muestro ese pasado, que fue entre ellos dos y porque Tsuna no puede dejarlo así como así._

_¡Luis también saldrá en algún momento! Por si tenían dudas._

_Sin más, Yunmoon fuera._

_Shao~ shao~_


	20. Normal y juventud

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 19**__ – Normal y juventud_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Era extraño, pero mientras caminaba a la escuela Tsuna se sentía… normal. Era extraño, porque acaba de besar a Giotto y no debería de sentirse normal, debería de sentir que volaba o algo similar. El recuerdo de cómo se enamoró de Mukuro seguía en él y había sido totalmente diferente. Con Mukuro siempre se sentía enfermo, caliente, raro, fuera de lugar. Pero ahora se sentía tan… normal. Pese a ello, si lo analizaba se daba cuenta que normal era bueno, él nunca había sentido nada similar a la normalidad, con todos esos viajes, con Byakuran, con Mukuro… con todos, la normalidad nunca había estado en su vida. Pero ahora que la tenía, normal era tan correcto y tan tranquilo que le gustaba.<p>

Giotto le gustaba.

Sonrió bobamente entonces, notando que su amor no era una etapa de su adolescencia, realmente le gustaba y era bueno porque Giotto era muy sano, no habría nada malo de por medio, sólo serían ellos dos, con la única barrera de la edad, barrera que a él le daba igual, claro, al parecer a Giotto sí que le afectaba, pero tendría que hacer lo posible para que no lo tomara en cuenta. Porque comparando con otras barreras, la edad no era nada, realmente no era nada.

Despejó su cabeza (y se sorprendió con la rapidez) y terminó su recorrido, recordó que tendría que buscar a Hibari en algún momento y que Enma seguro estaría interesado de saber por qué había faltado tantos días. No sabía si contarle lo de Giotto, después de todo Enma sentía algo por él. No quería pelearse, pero ocultarlo… no estaba seguro de si haría lo correcto. Enma le había contado mucho de él y él le había contado también mucho (excepto lo de Byakuran, intentó hacerlo, pero sólo le salió una advertencia mal hecha), y esto que había pasado… lo más probables es que no fuera buena idea ocultarlo.

Se lo tendría que decir tarde o temprano, mejor ahora que las cosas con Enma eran buenas, no quería arruinar una amistad tan perfecta ocultando un secreto.

"¡Hey! ¡Décimo! ¿Por qué faltaste dos días y luego viniste para saltarte las clases? Nadie pudo encontrarte". Tsuna giró sobre sus talones cuando se encontró a Gokudera, le sonrió vagamente antes de comenzar a andar, sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir.

"**Estuve un poco enfermo… eso es todo".**

Gokudera le analizó y obviamente no le creyó, después de lo de ayer seguro que no le creería. "Ajá, claro, me imaginaba… ¿Vas a quedarte con Giotto a partir de ahora?". El comentario le tomó desprevenido, pero de todas formas asintió, como si fuera tonta la pregunta.

"**¿Por qué no debería?".**

"No lo sé… dímelo tú".

Sabía algo, no había duda. Tsuna se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. **"Sí, seguiré con Giotto, él es mi tutor por ahora. Y eso no va a cambiar".**Entrecerró los ojos antes de agregar. **"Si insinúas algo es mejor que lo digas claro".**

Gokudera sonrió de lado. "Absolutamente nada, no sé qué está pasando, pero escuche, por casualidad, lo que tú y él hablaron en mi casa, al menos lo que él dijo. Suena a que están compartiendo algo similar a una relación… amorosa".

Tsuna no paró su caminar, Gokudera tampoco, lo único que cambió fue el tonó de su voz.

"**No es así".**

No mentía, lo que fuera que hubiera por el momento no podría juzgarse como una relación, se besaron, sí, Tsuna dijo que lo quería, sí, pero Giotto nunca dijo nada, él sólo le correspondió todo el rato hasta que al final le pidió tiempo. Si existiría una relación, por el momento no la había. Por el momento Tsuna estaba enamorado y con eso le bastaba.

"Bien, bien, como sea. De todas formas es mejor que veas a ese imbécil friki de la disciplina, anduvo merodeando a Enma todo el rato". Tsuna sonrió de lado, se detuvo cuando la mano de Gokudera le retuvo por el codo y se miraron. "Oye, realmente a mí me da igual que entre él y tú exista o llegara a existir algo… pero quiero decirte esto: Bianchi, que lo amaba, nunca logró que él le correspondiera. Giotto no es nada de lo que aparenta, aunque lo admire".

Tsuna no despegó la mirada de la de Gokudera, lo que había dicho sonó a una amenaza, lo cierto es que podría serlo, pero más bien sonaba todo a una advertencia. Tsuna podría decir que desde el comienzo la relación de Bianchi y Giotto era seca, si lo checaba ahora, Giotto nunca estaba particularmente feliz y Bianchi no era particularmente espectacular, por un tiempo lo atribuyo a que ambos eran adultos, pero por muy adultos que fueran amor era amor; y, evidentemente, en esa relación el amor no era reciproco, sólo no sabía quién no correspondió a quien, con esto entendió que Giotto fue el que nunca correspondió a Bianchi.

"Mi hermana realmente estaba enamorada… y si terminaron fue porque ella decidió que era tiempo de terminar. De no haber terminado ella, probablemente nunca lo hubieran hecho".

Tsuna se soltó de su agarre y sostuvo con un poco de dureza su móvil. **"¿Y yo que tengo que ver? Te he dicho que no hay nada. No salimos".**

Gokudera se encogió de hombros. "Por ahora".

Soltando esas palabras Gokudera se adelantó, dejándolo solo. Tsuna se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y comenzó a caminar, más lento porque no quería hablar, por el momento, con Gokudera. Todo lo que había acontecido no era su culpa, la mayor parte fue de Giotto, ¿para qué se mostró como un celoso? No tenían nada y Giotto tuvo la delicadeza de mostrarse celoso ante su antigua relación con Mukuro, no sólo eso, le exigió verdades de las cuales no tenía nada que ver. Tsuna lo quería, sí, pero no por ello pensó que podrían iniciar algo, que todo hubiera llegado a este punto era más culpa de Giotto que suya.

¿Podría decirse que sí era correspondido? No estaba seguro, no, Giotto era toda contradicción, se mostraba como un novio o hermano celoso para luego agachar la cabeza y pedir tiempo cuando era evidente que lo quería. Por eso Tsuna odiaba a los adultos, siempre pensaban de más, nunca se dejaban llevar, Mukuro lo había dicho, los adultos son pura pérdida de tiempo. ¿Para qué pensar tanto? Con lo fácil que sería dejarse llevar, disfrutar y luego arrepentirse un poco pero seguir disfrutando.

De ser por él, hace mucho que hubiera iniciado algo con Giotto.

Empero, quería tomar en cuenta su opinión, si Giotto quería esperar, entonces él debía de esperar. Tampoco es como si tuviera urgencia, pero tampoco quería que Giotto desplazara la situación, porque era importante, para Tsuna lo era. Él, que creyó que lo mejor era dejar el amor junto con Mukuro, sentía que podía mirar al frente.

Si Giotto estaba ahí.

Un timbrazo lo asustó, miró la pantalla y alzó una ceja, ese número… ¿podría ser? Era un mensaje de texto de cinco palabras que lo animo, no se esperaba algo así.

_Espero que te encuentres bien._

_Luis._

Vaya, con lo serio que era debió de costarle mucho escribirle ese mensaje, después de todo tardó más de tres meses. Sonrió de lado y decidió que las cosas pasarían como debería de pasar, él no presionaría a Giotto y seria paciente, por un tiempo.

Después de todo Mukuro tenía razón, él no estaba para tener un amor unilateral.

No más.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Golpeaba con la punta de la pluma el documento frente a él. Supuso que estaba un poco nervioso por todo lo de Tsuna, pero de todas formas no se sentía normal, era… diferente. Dejó el documento en la mesa y se levantó de la silla, se acercó al cristal de la ventana y soltó un suspiro. Debía de decir rápido lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Dejar todo a la deriva ya no era una opción, no desde que empujo todo hasta ese punto.

Debía de ser un adulto y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Por eso mismo no debería de pensar demasiado, ¿realmente pensaba en iniciar algo con un menor de edad? La respuesta debía de ser inminente, no podía y no debía. Muchas razones se atravesaban como para tener algo con él, quitando lo de la edad (que era una de las de mayor peso) estaba el hecho que Nana había despertado, dejarla sin su hijo no era una opción. Además, Iemitsu fue claro, quería llevarse a Tsuna a estudiar lejos.

Lo quería llevar a Inglaterra.

No entendía, ¿por qué ese afán de llevarlo lejos? Giotto sugirió que Nana y Tsuna se quedaran con él un tiempo, pero la negativa fue rápida y rotunda, Iemitsu los quería lejos. ¿Por qué? Obviamente no se lo preguntó, todo era raro en torno a los Sawada. En primer lugar, ¿cómo Nana terminó en coma? Quería preguntarlo y esta vez no se haría el tonto y lo preguntaría directamente a Tsuna, claro, si el menor se negaba no le quedaría de otra que ir a Reborn y que él le contara todo, ya le había dado pistas sobre Nana y su problema, pero nunca fue determinante al decir que el culpable era Rokudo Mukuro.

Se separó del cristal y se encaminó hacia el sofá que se encontraba más cerca, se dejó caer con pesadez y sacó de su chaqueta una cajetilla, hace mucho que había dejado de fumar, pero no podía evitarlo, las cosas eran tan complicadas e inexplicables que simplemente le daba por fumar como un loco, pese a ello se contenía fumando uno o dos por día.

Aunque este ya era el cuarto de la mañana.

Hubo un tiempo en el que fumar era tan necesario como beber y escapar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que era lo dejó todo, tuvo una determinación fuerte, sin contar de las experiencias que le obligaron a hacerlo. Todo fue dejado y lo primero que abandonó fue el cigarro. No… lo primero que abandonó fue a Lucia. Por eso mismo fumar tenía que dejar de ser necesario, porque el humo del cigarro, la nicotina y el sentimiento de tranquilidad le recordaban a ella.

Pero ahora era sólo eso. Un recuerdo. Lo extraño es que, mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarro, en lugar de recordarla a ella, como antaño, el recuerdo de Tsuna se volvía recurrente. Tal vez sí que estaba un poco (mucho) enamorado. Sin embargo, si debía de sacar pros y contras de una relación, los contras eran muchos y todos totalmente razonables.

Los pros, el único que valía la pena, era su felicidad, la suya y la de Tsuna. Felicidad. Giotto era feliz tal y como estaba. Era feliz con su familia, feliz con sus amigos, feliz con su trabajo, feliz con su casa y fue feliz con Bianchi. Fue feliz, sobre todo estable. Por eso mismo la idea de estar con Tsuna era tan inestable como los recuerdos de su yo pasado.

Si había algo que Giotto odiaba era la inestabilidad, aunque en un tiempo fue el más inestable de todos sus amigos. Podría decirse que su peor época fue esa, cuando Cozart lo dejó. Si él nunca se hubiera ido Giotto nunca hubiera si tan inestable… pero Alaude había venido entre la inestabilidad, así que no podía decirse que todo fue pérdida.

El recuerdo de ese Alaude tan joven y tan nervioso llegó a su mente y soltó una risita. En ese entonces Alaude era un chico fuerte, cerrado, ceñudo y protector; después de todo cuidar a un hermano menor, peor que él, era una tarea difícil. Aunque también debía de admitir que Alaude fue lindo, a su manera.

"No sé qué te parezca divertido. Pero tienes trabajo que hacer".

Giotto alzó la cabeza, su corazón dio un rebote dentro de su pecho, como siempre, Alaude llegando de improviso, notó que el cigarro se había consumido solo, lo dejó en el cenicero y se levantó de su lugar.

"Recordaba. ¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?". Soltó una risa débil. "Fue tan… cómico".

Alaude frunció el ceño. "Lo que digas. Reborn mandó eso y esto me lo dio Leon".

Giotto tomó el montón de hojas que eran de Leon, paseo las hojas con rapidez y luego miró a Alaude.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?".

"Nuestra investigación… sobre tu niño".

Decirle que no lo quería sería una mentira, pero no lo leería, aún tenía la esperanza que Tsuna le contara algo, era una ínfima esperanza, pero lo intentaría antes de irse a otros métodos.

"Gracias…". Ahora tomó el reporte de Reborn y soltó un nuevo suspiro. "¿Y qué se supone que es esto?".

"Eso… es la investigación sobre Dino Cavallone, realmente yo lo investigue, no Reborn. Es interesante, porque habla mucho de un sujeto llamado Byakuran Gesso. ¿Te suena?".

"En absoluto…". Un recuerdo llegó a su mente. "El apellido Gesso me suena… creo que una vez lo menciono alguien en Italia". Alaude hizo ademán de irse, pero Giotto colocó una mano firme sobre su hombro. "¿Tú sí sabes sobre la familia y todo eso de la mafia, no es así?".

"¿Quieres que investigue sobre eso?".

"Responde".

"Por supuesto, antes de unirme a ti y ver si podrías cuidar de mí y mi hermano, tuve que investigar quien eras". Alaude giró, quedando de frente. "Pensé que sabías sobre todo ello. Eres un Vongola, ¿no es así?".

"… no entiendo lo que quieres decir".

Era un Vongola, o al menos el apellido lo tenía, pero las palabras de Alaude daban mucho que decir. Entonces reinó el silencio. Alaude le miraba ausente y Giotto lo miraba a él, ¿qué tanto poder le habría dado cuando le permitió utilizar todos los recursos que tenía para hacer sus investigaciones? Alaude tenía una inteligencia y astucia sorprendente cuando lo conoció, por ello decidió que lo quería con él para irse a Namimori, de hecho, fue sospechoso que el rubio cenizo aceptara salir de Italia, pese a que lo hubiera ayudado a él y a Kyouya.

Ahora comprendía las cosas un poco.

Como el ser inteligente que reconoció, Giotto le dio el papel que sólo él o G podrían ocupar, su confidente. Sabía que Alaude nunca le traicionaría, por ello también le abrió las puertas de su mundo y con ello le dio, prácticamente, todo, exigiendo una única cosa: quería que Alaude mantuviera un ojo en todo. Lo que Alaude hizo fue hacerse, casi, un espía, siempre sabía algo sobre todo, le había evitado problemas y personas que tenían malas intenciones al intentar asociarse con él.

¿Qué había hecho Alaude con todo el poder que le dio?

Sencillo, conoció a Reborn y a su hermano (sí, Leon y Reborn eran hermanos, Reborn mayor por un año de Leon) por sus propios medios, Giotto no tuvo que presentarlos. Sabía la vida de todos los del pequeño grupo de amigos que se había formado Giotto, dando aceptación de todos. Y ahora se venía a enterar que conocía algo de su familia que el propio Giotto desconocía.

"¿Entonces quieres saber? Sí lo quieres, te lo diré".

G ya le había dicho que lo mejor era no saber demasiado y Giotto le había respondido que era necesario para saber a lo que se enfrentaría en el futuro. Pero ahora, con Alaude frente a él, sabía que si le decía que sí, que quería saberlo, lo sabría. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Ambas carpetas que tenía en frente dudaba en leerlas algún día.

¿Eso le volvía cobarde?

Lucia tenía razón, siempre la había tenido, nunca iba a llegar a ningún lugar rodeado de tanta perfección, ignorante de todo y hundiéndose en su propia ignorancia.

Pero por ahora no, no quería saber.

"No… no quiero que me digas nada".

La mirada fría que le dirigió Alaude fue comprensión, entendimiento y algo de decepción, Alaude se esperaba que lo negara. Entonces el rubio cenizo aceptó y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más.

Giotto se quedó solo, de nuevo, hundiéndose en su ignorancia. Dejó el montón de papeles dentro de un cajón el cual cerró al segundo siguiente y luego se recargó del escritorio, mirando por la ventana.

Lo tenía todo para saber que pasaba, tenía a Alaude, a G e incluso a los hermanos espía. Pero él no quería saber nada. No sabía si eso sería para siempre o sólo mientras asimilaba las cosas. Pero no quería saberlo. La inestabilidad estaba en todos lados y Giotto había tardado mucho en dar con la estabilidad que ahora rodeaba no sólo su vida, sino su mente.

Era un conformista, lo tenía claro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tenía claro que si Hibari tuviera dagas en los ojos, Tsuna estaría muerto, muy muerto, tieso y frío, por suerte están en la escuela y Hibari está bajo el dominio escolar. Al menos piensa que eso podría detenerlo… un poco. El punto clave aquí fue que él no debió de haber ido a la azotea y despertar a Hibari con sus pasos fuertes, tragó saliva antes de cerrar los ojos, si lo iba a golpear que fuera rápido, por favor.

"¿A qué se deben tus faltas? Te salvaste esta evaluación, pero aún continuare sobre ti, si fallas yo terminare contigo". Tsuna abrió la boca, fue interrumpido al instante. "Ese herbívoro pelirrojo dijo algo: ¿Qué pasa contigo? Quiero saberlo, todo. Incluso lo de tu voz".

Tsuna no dice nada en un principio, luego desvía la mirada, preguntándose qué le habría dicho Enma a Hibari para que ahora estuviera tan enfadado. De cualquier forma trata de tranquilizar al otro con una sonrisa, le hablaría, pero hoy la garganta la siente cerrada, sería doloroso hablar en ese momento, con cautela saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y comienza a escribir.

"**Ayer estuve en casa, un poco enfermo y…".**

Hibari gruñe. "No quiero mentiras, deberías de saberlo ya". Le acosa con los ojos, Tsuna traga saliva, ligeramente alarmado. "Sé cuándo mientes y ahora lo estás haciendo… No juegues con mi paciencia o te morderé hasta la muerte".

"**Puede que la verdad sea problemática para mi…".**

"¿Lo que buscas es discreción?". Una forma de decirlo. Hibari chasquea la lengua como toda respuesta. "No me interesa distribuir la patética vida de un herbívoro. Así que empieza a hablar, Sawada Tsunayoshi".

Buena forma de decir que se quedara callado.

"**Giotto se enojó conmigo, porque vi a alguien. Entonces se fue de casa por casi dos días. Me sentí mal y no vine. Luego…". **Tsuna no sabía si decir lo siguiente, pero que más daba, de alguna forma Hibari le daba confianza. **"Estaba celoso, porque pensó que yo quería algo con esta persona. Eso fue todo".**

Por la mirada de Hibari, no se esperaba eso, pero le creía, de alguna forma.

"¿A quién viste?".

Tsuna no aguanta la presión, definitivamente desvía la mirada, una lástima que Hibari no le permita esconderse mcuho tiempo, le toma la barbilla y la gira en su dirección, sus ojos siguen apuñalándolo. ¿Para qué quiere saber? El asunto no le hará nada a su vida ni a su mundo.

"¿A quién?". La voz, más fría que antes, continúa apuñalando a Tsuna. "Habla".

"P-para… ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?". La voz le sale débil, rasposa y sutil. Cierra los ojos mientras continua hablando pese al dolor que le provoca, en todo sentido. "No es tu asunto, esto no te hará nada y… y, y,…".

De un súbito movimiento ahora si se encuentra contra la pared, Hibari contra él, mirándolo con fiereza, el miedo sube a su garganta.

"Habla. Mis razones tendré y no son de tu incumbencia".

Se traga el dolor y, finalmente, decide hablar: "Rokudo Mukuro".

"¿Qué era de ti?".

"…". Esto es suficiente, pero decide decírselo, si ya llegaron a este punto que más da que lo sepa. "Éramos pareja".

Hibari entrecierra los ojos y con una sonrisa, ligeramente sádica y maniaca, dice lo siguiente como si fuera pena de muerte.

"Una pena. Porque a partir de ahora te marco como parte de mi territorio, herbívoro".

De lo último que es consciente es de unos labios sobre los suyos en una caricia rápida y dulce, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Hibari solo toca sus labios y luego se separa, le sonríe y se va.

Tsuna está impactado, ¿en qué momento ha provocado que alguien como Hibari decida reclamarlo como suyo?

Pero la sensación, de alguna forma, es cálida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Enma sale de la biblioteca justo cuando ha terminado la hora del descanso, se encamina al salón de clases pero se detiene cuando una mano, pequeña y tibia, se posa en su hombro, gira lentamente para toparse de frente con Kyoko Sasagawa. La chica le sonríe con un ligero sonrojo y él le devuelve una mirada de desconcierto.

"Disculpa… ¿Estas ocupado?".

Enma se remueve incómodo, pero intenta no demostrarlo. "Iba a mi salón de clase".

"Oh… ya veo… ¿En la tarde tienes algo que hacer?".

"No". Kyoko le mira con un brillo raro, le pone nerviosos. "No tengo nada que hacer".

Entonces una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, es una chica linda. Muy linda.

"¿Te gustaría ir a casa conmigo después de clases?". El sonrojo de sus mejillas la delata, pero Enma, que es primerizo en esto, no lo sabe. "Yo vivo cerca de la torre Midori… escuche que tú también". Bueno, vivía en el complejo de departamentos Midori, era el edificio justo al lado. "Cerca de ahí hay una pastelería… ¡Venden pasteles deliciosos! ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?".

El sonrojo de ella perdura, aunque sea primerizo comienza a notar algo, pero lo ignora. "Claro… no hay problema".

Kyoko deslumbra con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Te esperare en la salida entonces! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!".

Enma la mira irse corriendo, en el recorrido de la chica aparece Hibari, que le gruñe algo por lo bajo y luego sigue derecho, lo mira un instante y luego desvía la mirada, hacia donde se va Kyoko.

Por alguna razón, algo no le sienta bien.

.

* * *

><p><strong>MissDinosaur: <strong>La inspiración llegó a mi como caída del cielo, mientras terminaba la práctica para el examen final de Contabilidad (:P prioridades sobre todo * *). En mi mente se dibuja algo aún más problemático, pero como no quería hacer un capitulo enorme, me decidí por poner esto, me gusto el final. Byakuran saldrá pronto, he comenzado a mencionarlo más seguido en los capítulos, porque primero tengo que invocarlo (xD).

**Eirizy: **No te preocupes, cuando el capítulo sea aburrido te aseguro que yo avisare, en especial sentí que esto iba para todas las que tenían duda sobre la relación de Mukuro y Tsuna, pero ahí está, por fin salió a la luz. Byakuran ya es muy esperado, pero todavía faltan cositas por aquí y por allá para que llegue, pero de que aparecerá, lo hará. ¡Qué bien! Entonces ya somos conocidas (:P), te volviste una de mis consentidas solo por eso (:3 no sé qué beneficio tenga, pero lo tiene, te lo aseguro).

**Kitai sukai: **¡Bienvenida entonces~! Bueno, aunque me imagino que eres lectora frecuente. Me alegra que a mucha gente le gusten mis desvaríos (sí, Yunmoon escribe esto en estado total de estrés, algunas veces xD). Perdón, perdón por dejarte sola tanto tiempo, pero ya actualice, estaba en las ultimas de mi, por fin, cierre de semestre y ahora sí, totalmente he terminado (Libertad~). Las actualizaciones las estoy intentado hacer semanales, cad días~

**Kathe3999: **Sí, Mukuro, como dijo Deamon, sí que se enamoró de Tsuna y sólo quería defenderlo, pero Tsuna también y al final ocurrió toda esa tragedia, el amor~ el amor~ Jajaja, actualizo, lo hago, antes actualizaba casi cada mes, me declaro culpable (u.u), pero ahora lo estoy haciendo cada semana~

**Sheijo: **Como dices, la relación de Tsuna y Mukuro fue una lección de vida, era obvio que iban a terminar mal y, de no haber sido un G27, tal vez se hubieran reencontrado y empezado de nuevo, pero como vemos, conoció a un sexy y rubio italiano (*¬*). Pronto sabremos de Byakuran, no desesperes~

**YamiToDaku: **Jajaja, contigo ya tuve una pequeña charla, ame tu review, eso te lo seguiré diciendo. Gracias por seguir mis historias, todas locas, medio pornosas, medio melosos y medio malas, pero gracias~ Estoy actualizando algo rápido, porque quiero subir pronto una historia 1827! (mi bp *-*).

**Princesa Carmesi: **Tierno, tierno, entonces hay que darle más pasión (:P). Jaja, pronto veras que puede ser mucho más tierna y mucho más, después de todo está catalogada como M~

**Bianchixgokudera25: **¡Bianchi-chan! Holis~ (:P) Sabía que te gustaría, lo sabía, para escribir todo esto me inspire en muchas cosas, tantas que ya casi no me acuerdo, ame todo, lo único que me deja un poco intranquila es el hecho de que los hice sufrir, sobre todo siento que lo hice con Mukuro, que se enamoró y todo y al final, ahora, decidió dejar a Tsuna para no hacerlo sufrir más (snif* snif*). Si, Luis saldrá porque le he tomado cariño a España (maldito y sensual Hetalia), tanto así que quiero que Luis salga, aunque sea medio cerrado y serio. Bueno, he terminado el semestre, pero vuelvo el siguiente (u.u). ¿Lo has notado? Estoy actualizando más seguido, cosa rara en mí (;D).

**Lynette Vongola Di Hibari: **Yei! De verdad que soy feliz con sus reviews, pero al ver tu imagen creo que le vas más al 1827 que al G27, por eso te digo que pronto subiré una historia 1827, he estado trabajando en ella desde el año pasado, por eso va algo adelantada, solo espero que esta historia llegue un poco más al final y comenzare con la nueva~

**Tsuri182718: **Veo que no me equivoque al decidir subir este pasado, ya lo tenía planeado capítulos atrás, pero después del beso entre Giotto y Tsuna decidí ser mala y ponerlo justo ahora (:P soy mala, malísima xD).

_Este desarrollo me ha gustado, ¿Hibari con Tsuna? ¿Enma con Kyoko? ¿Giotto en negación? ¿Qué más haré para torturar sus mentes? Nah, como creen, broma (:P). sé que ya venían venir esto de Kyoko, por eso me imagino que no les ha sorprendido y tampoco lo de Hibari (al menos eso espero)._

_Yunmoon fuera~_

_Shao~ shao~_


	21. Deberes y retornos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 20**__ – Deberes y retornos_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>"No comprendo lo que tratas de decir".<p>

Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Iemitsu, por otra parte, Nana se mantuvo expectante mirando a su esposo y a Timoteo, Timoteo era el que parecía más tranquilo, pero bien sabían todos los presentes que Timoteo era el más perfecto actor, nunca revelaba sus sentimientos, nunca mostraba sus planes, nunca se sabía sobre sus pensamientos. Era un buen capo.

"Lo siento, creo que lo exprese de forma errónea: Si tu posición es continuar desistiendo de la mafia lo mejor será que no abandonen Alemania". Iemitsu no demostró lo impactado que estaba, pero Nana miraba a Timoteo como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. "Uno de mis consejeros ha comenzado a notar cosas sospechosas… desde la caída del casino de los Gesso él no para de seguirme".

"Ya veo". Iemitsu reprimió un gesto de amargura, pero no pudo evitar sentir la bilis en la garganta.

"También… sinceramente no sé qué se ha salido de mis manos". Reveló, por primera vez, demostrando lo muy desconcertado que se encontraba. "Confieso que hubo un tiempo en que dejé Vongola en manos de Xanxus, mi hijo". Iemitsu alzó una ceja, no sabía que Timoteo tuviera otro hijo, hasta donde sabía tenía sólo dos, ambos rubios y ambos de ojos azules. "Después de la temporada que lo dejé, cuando volví Xanxus me dijo que nadie seguía los patrones que le di. Dentro de la mafia todos comenzaron a moverse de forma sospechosa… sobre todo los Gesso".

Iemitsu sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, siempre, todo, se trataba de los Gesso. Si Cavallone no hubiera dado todo ese conocimiento y él mismo no hubiera cedido a su hijo tal vez las cosas serían diferentes.

"¿Todo se trata de los Gesso?".

Timoteo se acomodó todo lo que pudo en su silla, después de todo no podía pedir demasiado, las sillas de un hospital nunca eran cómodas, un hospital, en sí, no era cómodo. Luego sonrió, no tenía nada más que hacer para bajar un poco la tensión, claro, fue algo mínimo.

"En parte". Aceptó. "Pero, después de mucho tiempo…". Iemitsu tuvo un mal presentimiento desde que Timoteo dijo eso. "Los Simon vuelven a la acción". Iemitsu apretó la mandíbula, Nana no sabía que pasaba en ese momento. "Como siempre, ellos están siendo ambiguos, es claro que no son enemigos, pero es mucho más claro que aliados no serán. Por ahora, todo lo claro que tenemos, es seguro que ellos quieren derrocar a Vongola, no nos quieren más en la cima de la mafia".

La declaración sorprendió muchísimo a Nana, ella sabía que dentro del mundo de su esposo y Timoteo Vongola era bueno, ellos no hacían todas esas cosas ilegales por capricho, su fin era controlar a todos aquellos que utilizaban ese poder para afectar a muchos otros terceros, Nana había sido uno de esos terceros y por lo mismo no entendía porque Simon quería la extinción de Vongola. Pese a sus dudas no dijo nada, porque la plática por sí sola podía revelarle mucho.

"¿Quieren derrocarnos? ¿No querrán ser los nuevos juzgadores? Jager no se los permitirá". Iemitsu frunció el ceño en ese momento, los Simon, de nuevo, era un elemento, como siempre, no esperado.

"No lo creo, ellos no han tratado de enfrentar a Vindice como lo hizo Byakuran". Ante la mención Nana sintió un escalofrió por la espalda. "Lo que sea que estén planeando… sinceramente no creo que lo estén pensando demasiado. Desde que Cozart se volvió capo todo Simon se ha vuelto demasiado ambiguo, nadie sabe lo que está buscando. Incluso Reborn ha decidido dejar Namimori por un tiempo para investigar más sobre ellos".

Iemitsu tuvo el impulsó de levantarse y tomar un vuelo directo a Japón para ir por Tsuna, pero decidió no hacerlo, porque eso habría significado que estaba cediendo de nuevo antes sus miedos. Volteo el rostro para descubrir a Nana mirando el suelo con pesar, debía de ser fuerte por ella y por Tsuna que ahora estaba lejos. De ninguna manera pensaba ceder a alguno de los dos, porque cuando lo hizo por poco perdió a su hijo y poco más y Nana nunca hubiera despertado.

No podía ser débil nunca más.

Timoteo se levantó de la silla en ese momento donde la presión estaba en tope, Iemitsu y Nana siguieron sus movimientos hasta que se colocó al lado de la puerta.

"Pero hoy, la razón más importante por la que estoy aquí no es esa. Les tengo una sorpresa".

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y, ante los ojos del matrimonio Sawada, apareció un chico castaño, de ojos azules y sonrisa amable, Nana casi sintió que se le desbordaban las lágrimas al verlo.

"¡Basil!".

Gritaron ambos adultos ante la vista que tenían, Basil entró lentamente al lugar, observando a ambas personas, Nana parecía estar al punto del llanto, Iemitsu se veía afectado de verlo de nuevo.

"Yo… Te extrañaba tanto". Comenzó Nana, mirándolo con esa maternidad que Basil siempre sentía ajena pero a la vez agradable. "¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás comiendo adecuadamente? Acércate por favor…".

Basil se acercó a la cama de Nana y sonrió con un poco de vergüenza cuando ella lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido y protector, Iemitsu sintió ternura, como esa que sentía cuando Tsuna y Nana estaban juntos, sonriendo y siendo felices bajo su mirada. Porque, aunque Basil no fuera su hijo, sentía que el chico era muy especial.

"Yo también la extrañe".

Iemitsu se dio cuenta que era su turno de hablar. "Basil yo… yo realmente lo siento, por haberte enviado ahí, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría… definitivamente no…".

"Maestro". Basil se alejó del abrazo de Nana. "Yo sabía las consecuencias, era consciente de los peligros que corría al estar ahí, por eso no debe culparse. Usted debe tener la confianza de enviarme a esos lugares sabiendo que yo, definitivamente, entiendo lo que podría pasarme al estar ahí. Y, sobre todo, que siempre haré lo posible por… volver con ustedes".

Para ese momento Nana ya estaba llorando, lo más silenciosa que podía, Iemitsu se sentía orgulloso, porque Basil, siendo el niño que era, había demostrado tanta determinación que sólo capos como Timoteo o personas como él tenían.

"Ahora lo veo, Basil".

"Ejem, no se olviden de los demás".

En la puerta habían tres personas más, Colonello, con su rubio cabello alborotado y sus ojos azul mar, luego estaba Reborn, su cabello negro en punta oculto bajo la fedora y sus ojos negros brillando con ironía y un toque de diversión bañado en perversión, finalmente había otro rubio, era más joven que todos ahí, pero más grande que Basil, los ojos color café sobresalían en su juvenil rostro. Iemitsu alzó una ceja.

"¿Dino Cavallone?".

Dino se sintió un poco avergonzado, porque ahí adentro estaba Timoteo Vongola, uno de los inconformes ante la alianza de Gesso y Vongola, y él había sido un aliado de Gesso, culpado de haberle dado el poder de alzarse e intentar eliminar a Vongola.

"Hola". Soltó tímido.

"Nana-san". Habló Reborn, entrando al lugar. "He traído a este niño conmigo". Ante la mención de niño Dino lo miro feo. "Y esperaría que usted le enseñara un par de cosas que no estaría mal en aprender, aún está en la edad. Ya sabe a qué me refiero".

Nana miró a Dino con curiosidad, Dino le devolvió la mirada curioso, porque no conocía a nadie además de Timoteo y Colonello que estaba a su lado.

"Oh, ya veo. Encantada, yo soy Nana, Sawada Nana".

Sawada… ¿ese no era el apellido de Tsuna? Entonces ella debía de ser su mamá y el sujeto del pelo amarillo su papá… ¿Por qué estaban ellos ahí? Algo tenían que ver para haber estado ahí, los tres, porque… no creía que Timoteo Vongola anduviera hablando con cualquiera. Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, había escuchado que la mamá de Tsuna estaba en un hospital, pero nadie le dijo la razón.

Al parecer ir con Reborn no había sido mala idea, después de todo.

"Mucho gusto, Nana… san". Así le había llamado Reborn y como todos hablaban japonés en ese lugar él no podía quedarse atrás.

"Y dime… ¿qué es exactamente lo que Dino necesita aprender, Reborn-kun?".

Hablaba de él como si fuera alguien muy cálido, pero Reborn dudaba que alguien como Reborn pudiera ser cálido, por todo lo sagrado, Reborn era un sicario, ¿cómo alguien como él podría ser cálido? La sola mención sonaba a algo muy extraño. De todas formas concordó con su yo interno que no conocía demasiado a ese Hitman, así que lo que fuera que pasara con él, realmente no tenía ni idea.

"Todo, primordialmente, enséñale lo que es tener objetivos claros y como debe elegirlos".

Dino miró a Reborn como si lo que dijo fuera una grosería, él sabía lo que era tener objetivos, él tenía objetivos y era devolverle a Cavallone la gloría que había tenido tiempo atrás; su objetivo era sensato, después de todo lo vivido con los Gesso. Dino no esperaba otra cosa que tener de nuevo gloria y luego vengarse de lo que Byakuran le había obligado a hacer. Iba a pagar haber utilizado a su familia, Estraneo la pagó caro y ni siquiera fue culpa suya, los Gesso merecían un destino igual. Realmente lo merecía.

Como toda respuesta, Nana sonrió y asintió.

"Claro, lo haré".

Iemitsu se acercó a Timoteo y ambos se alejaron un poco del resto.

"Nosotros podemos mantenernos aquí… si lo que dices es serio. Pero necesito tener de regreso a Tsuna, realmente la sola idea de no estar con él me preocupa".

"Yo pienso que Tsu-kun está muy bien allá, en Japón". Se alzó la voz de Nana entre todos, Dino comprobó que ellos sí que debían ser sus padres.

Iemitsu giró, para tener de frente a Nana. "¿Cómo?".

"Yo creo que Tsu-kun debería de estar donde quiere estar y… cariño, creo que él, realmente, desea estar ahí". Ante la mención Iemitsu recordó el mensaje. "Amo a mi Tsu-kun y claro que quiero tenerlo conmigo, pero él quiere estar allí, él es feliz y está seguro, no podría pedir nada más".

Iemitsu soltó un suspiro. "Entiendo". No insistiría más sobre el tema.

Por ahora no.

Después de eso el ambiente fue muy ameno, pero Nana e Iemitsu no olvidaron que su hijo estaba en Japón, lejos de ambos, Nana pensaba en que fuera muy feliz e Iemitsu esperaba que estuviera muy seguro. Prioridades eran prioridades.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Enma se quedó quieto en la entrada de la escuela, Kyoko le había dicho que le esperara ahí y Enma, como niño obediente, se quedó ahí, esperando. Tsuna se había despedido hacer cinco minutos después que G llegara por él, pero, por ahora, él estaba solo, realmente hubiera preferido irse con Tsuna, pero le había prometido a Kyoko y Adelheid le dijo que nunca debía de romper sus promesas.

Vaya, de haberlo sabido no habría prometido nada.

Kyoko apareció segundos después de pensar todo eso, tenía las mejillas rojas y el bolso entre sus manos.

"Perdón, ¿no te hice esperar mucho?".

"No, nada".

"Bien, vamos".

Kyoko camino a la par de él todo el camino, le contó muchas cosas que a Enma ciertamente no le importaban, también le contó que tenía una amiga, de nombre Haru, que trabajaba en un restaurante en las tardes, y que con ella solía ir a comer pastel, sin duda, todo eso no podía importarle menos. Lo único que quería saber Enma era la razón por la que lo había invitado a comer pastel.

Una vez llegaron a la pastelería Kyoko pidió dos y mientras él miraba los pasteles de la repisa cercana a la ventana, Kyoko pagó por ambos, ella le dijo que no importaba y luego ambos salieron de la tienda, pensó que eso sería todo, pero Kyoko lo llevó al parque y se sentaron en una banca, Enma realmente quería ir casa.

"Yo, quería agradecerte de nuevo lo de esa vez. Si tu no hubieras estado ahí yo no habría sabido que hacer".

¿Otra vez? Enma no recordaba nada, luego llegó a su cabeza esa vez en la que Hibari lo dejó impresionado, fue una buena vez, porque Hibari fue realmente genial.

"Yo no hice nada, todo fue gracias a Hibari".

"No, si tu no hubieras llegado no sé qué me hubieran hecho ellos".

Nada, era lo más seguro, ellos no parecían ser golpeadores de mujeres, simplemente querían intimidarla un poco. Pero la única razón por la que Enma entró esa vez fue porque esos tipos los lastimaron, a él y a Tsuna (el recuerdo de su amigo protegiéndolo le provocó una sonrisa pequeña). Realmente, nada fue por ella, aunque en un momento pudo parecerlo no fue así, fue por Tsuna desde el comienzo, aunque Tsuna no hubiera estado ahí para Enma los recuerdos fueron más que suficientes.

"Ah". Exclamó sin nada de encantó, realmente le daba igual.

"Y yo… creo que me gustas".

Enma detuvo sus movimientos, dejó el pastel a medio camino de su boca y sintió como el estómago se le cerraba. ¡Oh por…! no, por favor no. Realmente esperaba no haberla entendido bien, ella no pudo haber dicho algo así. Lentamente giró su cabeza para verla y se estremeció cuando notó que Kyoko estaba sonrojada.

Rayos.

Él nunca fue bueno diciendo no, era antipático y algo bajo en la autoestima, pero nunca había podido evitar decir sí a todo lo que la gente le pedía (claro, con que no fuera demasiado excesivo). Esto lo dejaba en un dilema casi mortal. Kyoko se sonrojó tanto cuando sus ojos se conectaron que Enma desvió la cabeza.

No podía estarle pasando realmente eso.

"Sé que… sé que puede ser repentino y entiendo si dices que no… pero… si pudieras aceptar mis sentimientos y…".

"Lo siento, yo no puedo". Kyoko le miró repentinamente, como si le hubiera golpeado y en consecuencia Enma se puso mucho más nervioso. "Es que… es que a mí… yo no quiero… no puedo darte ilusiones". No sabía cómo decirlo, los ojos grandes de Kyoko eran muy expresivos y veía dolor en su mirada, realmente no quería herirla, pero no saldría con alguien por lástima. "A mí ya me gusta alguien, por eso no puedo darte ilusiones… lo siento mucho".

Dejó de mirarla cuando dijo eso, no quería verla derramar lágrimas o podría retroceder y decir que sí.

"Gracias… por decirme esto". Volteo enseguida cuando la escuchó hablar con normalidad y lo que vio lo dejó frío, ¿por qué ella parecía tan derrotada? Esto era peor que verla llorar. "Odiaría que me dijeras que sí cuando alguien ya te gusta". Ella tenía tanto dolor y Enma realmente quería hacer algo, aunque fuera mínimo. "Lo siento, si te he metido en aprietos, no era mi intención y…".

"Pero podemos ser amigos… yo no… no puedo negarte eso. Porque tú… parecer realmente triste".

Cuando terminó de decir eso ella derramó lágrimas, una tras otra fueron escapando de sus ojos y derramándose por sus mejillas hasta tocar el pastel de fresas que tenía en frente, para ese momento Enma no sabía porque una zanja no se habría abierto ya para que se pudiera ocultar mientras ella dejaba de llorar. Lentamente extendió una mano y la colocó en su cabeza, ella derramó más lágrimas y se preguntó si tocarla fue una peor idea.

"Lo siento… lo siento mucho". Dijo Kyoko, entre el llanto. "Lo que has dicho… sí, por favor, seamos amigos". Ella lo miró, sus ojos inundados, el dolor aun latente, Enma realmente quería ayudarla ahora. "Mi única amiga de verdad es Haru, pero ella está en otra escuela y a veces pasa mucho tiempo para poder verla… yo, me siento sola a veces".

"Tu familia…".

"Sólo tengo a mi hermano, pero él está muy ocupado ahora que está en la universidad y trabaja… no sientas pena por mí, él realmente es un buen hermano". Ella comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas y Enma a recuperar la tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué pareces estar tan triste?". Kyoko bajó la cabeza lentamente.

"Yo… salía con alguien hasta hace poco. Yamamoto Takeshi, es un chico amable y muy cariñoso, pero él no me quería a mí, salía conmigo para poner celosa a la persona que le gusta". Enma abrió un poco más los ojos, eso era horrible, ser utilizada era una cosa horrible. "Pero yo ya sabía, yo fui quien le propuso eso, mi escusa fue que la persona que me gustaba era la misma persona que él quería. Al final todos nos lastimamos y yo… fui la mayor egoísta, yo ya sabía que los dos se gustaban, pero Takeshi… él realmente me gustaba mucho. Él me perdonó, pero… yo hice realmente algo horrible".

"Lo entiendo". Comenzó Enma, con su tono bajo. "Si alguien te gusta intentas gustarle, lo entiendo, realmente no deberías de sentirte así, porque de no haber hecho nada, entonces, tal vez, te sentirías peor". Enma recordó que debía de averiguar si Tsuna le gustaba y sí la respuesta era sí, debía de pensar en la forma de declararse. "Además, ahora… ellos…". Supuso que hablaban de un chico, al parecer en Namimori muchos no estaban interesados en las chicas. "… yo creo que ya te han perdonado".

"Lo sé, pero… pude evitar muchas cosas, pero realmente yo pensé que Tekeshi se enamoraría de mí, pero su corazón ya tiene dueño y nunca iba poder hacer algo para cambiarlo". Kyoko sonrió entonces. "Sólo espero que sean felices".

"Eres una buena chica y sé que encontraras alguien a quien gustarle… pero no desesperes y se lo pidas a quien sea. Yo creo que deberías esperar a encontrar a alguien indicado para ti".

Enma no sabía si las palabras serían suficiente, pero lo fueron al notar la sonrisa radiante que brilló en el rostro de Kyoko.

Por suerte había librado su primer rechazo de forma exitosa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna dejó todas sus cosas en la sala y se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la mesita que estaba frente a la pantalla, colocó los brazos sobre la mesa y luego enterró la cabeza ahí, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía muy tranquilo, la razón era evidente, el beso que se había dado con Giotto era algo refrescante, cálido y tranquilizante. Fácilmente podía suspirar cada segundo recordando eso, porque, evidentemente, estaba muy enamorado, aunque no fuera correspondido, el simple hecho de estar enamorado cambiaba a la gente. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y despertó de su casi sueño. Era un mensaje corto.

_Voy a volver tarde a casa, Takeshi y Hayato irán a casa a ayudarte con los deberes que perdiste._

_Giotto._

Vaya, eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer Giotto por él, contando que las clases las había perdido por culpa de Giotto –Tsuna lo iba a culpar siempre, por ser un tanto cobarde-. Se levantó del suelo y subió a su cuarto.

Hibari lo había besado.

Fue lo primero que pensó cuando abrió su habitación, la cual ya estaba en mejor estado desde que el mismo pelinegro le dijo que no debía de ser tan desorganizado. El recuerdo del beso lo dejó aturdido un momento, no esperaba que alguien como Hibari fuera cálido, de hecho, no esperaba que Hibari le besaría, estaba tan al tanto de Giotto que nunca llegó a pensar que algo así podría ocurrir. Pero igualmente sabía que estaba mal, Giotto era alguien que le gustaba, pero Hibari no y por ello debía de aclarárselo.

No quería que alguien como Hibari viviera un amor como el suyo, unilateral.

Pero una parte de sí mismo, una egoísta, quería quedárselo. Porque con Hibari todo parecía muy bien, Hibari era fuerte, era serio, era comprensivo y, hasta cierto punto, era tranquilizante. Tsuna quería sentirse así siempre. Si se quedara con Hibari era probable que viviera algo bueno.

Empero, Tsuna ya había tomado la decisión de quedarse con Giotto.

Con Giotto todo brillaba de forma emocionante, su corazón bombardeaba tanta sangre que sentía que todos sus sentimientos corrían por todas partes, por todo su cuerpo. Calentando su interior, cada recoveco, cada milímetro de su carne hasta su corazón. El calor que Giotto le proporcionaba con su sola presencia, el sentimiento de confort, la sensación de bien estar y el placer de su esencia, todo eso era, simplemente, maravilloso.

No lo culpen, estaba realmente enamorado.

Se dispuso a contestar el mensaje de inmediato con un:

_No trabajes demasiado, tampoco llegues muy tarde._

_Tsuna._

Quería decir más, mucho más, pero en este momento no podía interferir en los pensamientos de Giotto, debía de dejarlo elegir, si quería estar con él o lo prefería lejos. En ese momento, desde que Giotto supo que su madre había despertado, bien podría decirle que se marchara con sus padres a Alemania y Tsuna no lo negaría, se iría sin pedir explicaciones, porque el rubio estaba en todo su derecho de alejarlo.

Simplemente ahora esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Bajó rápidamente a la planta baja cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, Yamamoto y Gokudera ya estaban ahí, ambos con mochilas en los hombros. Hayato cruzó primero la puerta, el siguiente en entrar fue Yamamoto disculpándose por la actitud prepotente del peliplata. A Tsuna le daba igual porque lo conocía.

Gokudera dejó sus cosas en el suelo junto al sofá mientras se dejaba caer en el mismo, Yamamoto se disculpó con la mirada y se sentó al lado del peliplata, en este punto Tsuna se imaginaba que esos dos estaba saliendo, era casi obvio, que Takeshi pidiera perdón por el peliplata y que Gokudera no se quejara de que invadieran su espacio personal. Tal vez debía de retirarse y dejarlos estar, pero realmente necesitaba que lo ayudaran con los deberes, porque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Gokudera explicaba de tal forma que Tsuna no pudo evitar recordar a Luis, el buen Luis, que le ayudaba a pesar de todo. Sería bueno verlo de nuevo. Takeshi, por su parte, parecía igual de perdido que él, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo notó que era realmente inteligente, aprendía rápido lo que le enseñaban, Tsuna era mucho más lento que él.

Terminó todo cuando Gokudera se cansó de enseñarle, por suerte ya había aprendido lo suficiente para hacer los deberes. Ellos se fueron y Tsuna soltó un suspiro cansado, aprender siempre era difícil. Su teléfono vibrando en una llamada entrante le desconcertó, pero cuando vio que se trataba de Enma contestó enseguida.

"_¿Tsuna-kun?"._

"Ahm… sí, soy yo". Su voz, como siempre, fue ronca, baja y dudosa, pero ya se escuchaba un poco más clara, se debía a que comenzaba a usarla.

Pese a que él dijo que no lo hiciera.

"_Mañana iré a tu casa, como es domingo… ¿estará bien?"._

"¡Claro!". Comenzó a toser luego de exclamar eso. "Está bien por mi… pero hay algo que quiero decirte".

"_Cuando esté ahí lo escucharé… yo también tengo que decirte algo"._

"Bien yo…". Escuchó la puerta abrirse, soltó rápidamente. "Luego hablamos".

Terminó la llamada mientras Giotto entraba, el rubio elevó la cabeza y lo miró de frente.

Se veía agobiado, supuso que no había llegado a nada.

Giotto dejó sus cosas botadas en la entrada, se acercó a él, le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo besó. Bien, esto era inesperado, pero como Giotto no dijo más, Tsuna se dejó besar, fue más lento que el último beso, pero fue igual de bueno que todos los demás.

Se detuvieron, Giotto le sonrió de lado.

"Lo siento, por hacerte esperar… sólo… ten paciencia conmigo, Tsuna".

Tsuna asintió, se pegó al cuerpo del rubio y lo abrazó por la cintura, pegó la cabeza al pecho del adulto y suspiro.

Esto era bueno, realmente bueno.

.

* * *

><p>Kathe3999: Jajaja, hey, no te enojes con Hibari, es imposible no sentirse atraído por Tsuna, hay que recordar que nuestro quería Hibari se emociona con cosas tiernas y lindas y justo eso es Tsuna. Mukuro está, pero su amor realmente ya no se dará, veremos roces, como siempre, pero no más. En fin, es mafia y todo es difícil para la pobre piña (lamentablemente todavía hay más para los dos u.u).<p>

00Katari-Hikari-chan00: No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, muchos de mis profesores me tuvieron en la facultad hasta el último segundo. Hibari siempre será Hibari, no dudes eso, y puede hablar con él, recuerda que ellos hablaron en su aventura en el mar. Giotto no es cobarde, simplemente que no he relatado su vida pasada, por eso mismo no podrán entenderlo del todo, pero pronto sabrán que hay con el rubio y su juventud~

Neneko kiryuu tsukiyomi: (Largo nombre ewe), Jajaja, eres realmente mala, hablamos todo el tiempo en fb y nunca me dejas review (mala!), jajaja, en fin, que lindo que estés por aquí~

Tsuri182718: Si, para mí también Tsuna y Hibari son el uno para el otro, por eso en esta historia Hibari es importante, aunque no es el definitivo (sino esto sería un 1827 y no un G27), Kyoko es una chica linda, no la odies, es amable y buena, en este fic la puse un poco confundida, pero ella es un elemento importante, porque en un tiempo Tsuna fue igual que ella, en fin, no dudes que todo terminara como debe terminar… (probablemente :P).

Sheijo: Jajaja, a todo el mundo no le cae bien Kyoko, pero es una chica linda, no la odien (:P). Ciertamente no he hablado mucho de Kyoko, más que interfirió entre Takeshi y Hayato y estás en lo cierto que hay algo escondido (como siempre ya me conocen, todo escondo xD). Por el momento no deseo hablar mucho de Giotto, hasta que Cozart o Byakuran aparezcan, simplemente diré que tienes sus razones. Byakuran ya está cerca, ahora que Tsuna permanecerá con Giotto a pedido de Nana Byakuran estará más cerca~

Eirizy: Mi querido Giotto, vivirá en negación por un poco, aunque ahora haya aceptado a Tsuna no significa que esté del todo convencido. Hibai lo cuida y sin duda será uno de los pilares de la historia, y como ya me conoces sabes que sí, que hay problema por venir, esto, a comparación de lo que pasará pronto, es paz.

MissDinosaur: No te quedarás con las ganas, ya te había dicho (o al menos creo) que si habrá algo de eso, pero en el futuro. Giotto no tomara decisiones correctas ni equivocadas, andará un poco a la defensiva y dudoso, pero como me conoces ya sabes que habrá algo que lo moverá (jajaja, soy mala ewe). Byakuran está tan cerca que es probable que salga pronto, pero no diré como ni porque~

Ishiro Shizuka: Jajaja, eres mi amiga, de eso no hay duda (mi también ama a Hibari-san). Giotto es conformista, pero pronto algo lo moverá, es el héroe de Tsuna, no se puede quedar atrás. Jajaja, sí, Hibari es más o menos normal o al menos se toma las cosas más tranquilas, pero… uff, esta historia tiene muchos topes aún, Hibari es uno de ellos~ En fin, ya dejaré de contarte cosas!

Lynette Vongola Di Hibari: Pss, yo también, bueno, casi todas, veras que Gokudera es el que me parece más empalagoso y como el amor empalagoso no es lo mío esta es uno de mis parejas menos favoritas, pero en lo personal, sí que amo a Tsuna con todos~ (sobre todo con Hibari!).

bianchixgokudera25: Jajaja, ya lo tenía planeado, de hecho estaba para antes, pero como no quería adelantarme muchas cosas decidí hacer todo para cuando Giotto y Tsuna tuvieran algo. 1827 everywhere (yeah!). Giotto tiene un pasado que lo justifica, pero como soy mala no diré más que eso (sí, soy muy mala :P). Mukuro volverá pronto a escena y Luis aparecerá, pronto, después de unas pequeñas cosillas que tiene que suceder. Dino… Dino tiene también sus cosillas por resolver, como vez, quiere venganza! En fin, la historia continua y todavía hay mucho que mostrar.

Sheijo: Jajaja, tiempo, tiempo, jajaja, no te molestes mucho con este chico, simplemente tiene su cosas por resolver y mientras no lo haga entones continuara con esta negación, aunque parezca que no. Jajaja, Kyoko y Enma serán una parte interesante, ya verás porque (sí, Yunmoon planea algo con ellos muajajaja :P).

Sphica: Amiga! (mis amigas son todas las fans del 1827 :3), esa pareja también es mi OTP! Amo a Hibari y todo de él, ah~ En fin, Giotto ya está colaborando, pero aún le falta (tiempo al tiempo~).

_El esperado capítulo por fin llega, tiene más avances, tiene de nuevo besos y sin duda tiene un poco más de Vongola, ¿qué estará pasando con la mafia?_

_En fin, por el momento no veremos a la mafia, habrá bastante confusión en los capítulos que vienen, porque hay que aclarar el episodio con Hibari y Enma también debe de aclararse._

_Uff~ falta aún para el final (Yei!)._

_Shao~ shao~_


	22. Amigos y enemigos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 21**__ – Amigos y enemigos_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Giotto no sabía que había pasado por su cabeza para haber aceptado algo así, sabía lo que quería, pero, sin duda, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era muy complicado y a la mitad de sus pensamientos simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue directo a casa. Probablemente fue mala idea y lo supo cuando tuvo a su vista a Tsuna, de repente pensó todo en positivo, nadie tenía porqué criticarlos, ellos no le harían mal a nadie y estar juntos haría feliz a Tsuna… y para qué fingir, a él también le haría muy bien.<p>

Por eso mismo había besado a Tsuna y le había pedido comprensión, el problema es que no había estado pensando las cosas muy bien. Sinceramente ya estaba muy arrepentido, tanto que no podía conciliar el sueño aunque estaba acostado en su cómoda cama, bajo las mantas suaves, sobre las almohadas mullidas… no podía. Tenía que ir con Tsuna y pedirle perdón y decirle que al final no podía… que cobarde era…

El pensamiento provocó que abriera los ojos, la comprensión llegó a él hasta ese momento: Era un cobarde. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Fue un cobarde toda su vida, comenzando en su niñez. Cuando fue consciente de que era un chico y que su nombre era Giotto también supo que su madre estaba muy enferma y que ella podía morir, pero él siempre fue infantil y nunca quiso escuchar los comentarios de Colonello y su padre. El golpe mortal fue cuando un día cualquiera… su madre murió. Pese a que ella murió él no lloró, tampoco permitió que se perturbara… sin embargo, por dentro estaba llorando de rabia. ¿Por qué no la cuidó más? ¿Por qué siempre ignoró los medicamentos? ¿Por qué no vivió más con ella? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Porque era un cobarde, por eso.

Luego en su juventud, cuando había convivido siempre con Cozart. Lo conoció en Argentina y, sinceramente, le pareció muy cool, el pelirrojo era muy divertido, extrovertido y amable, Giotto simplemente quedó fascinado y el interés fue mutuo, en menos de dos horas ya hablaba con Cozart como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Siempre habían señales confusas entre los dos, Giotto lo sabía, pero como el buen cobarde que era lo ignoró. No le dio importancia a los acercamientos íntimos, ni cuando Cozart le pidió que probaran a tener un beso; simplemente se volvió tonto e ignorante, sin decir cobarde. Claro, todo cayó cuando Cozart dejó de jugar y confesó que lo amaba, que lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de pedirle el beso. Sinceramente se acobardó. Porque…

Bianchi tenía razón, Dios, tenía mucha razón… amaba a Cozart.

Tal vez no era amor como tal, pero lo quería tanto que ser pareja no le parecía desagradable, de hecho, cuando ya no lo tuvo cerca, soñó muchas veces con él. El besó que se dieron no fue pasional, ni largo, ni húmedo, nada de eso, pero la ternura, el cariño y el calor, todo eso dejó a Giotto casi sin aliento; aterrorizado. Bianchi fue su escudo, él era normal, no era gay, tampoco tenía un interés oculto por su mejor amigo. Fue cobarde, muy cobarde… y estaba muy arrepentido.

Y luego fue cobarde… con Alaude… y con Lucia.

Ya le dolía la cabeza con ese pensamiento. Con Alaude las cosas también fueron difíciles… Pero con Lucia aprendió a que ser cobarde no era malo, Lucia era cobarde y él realmente pensó que ella había hecho tanto como pudo.

Pero ser cobarde… él no podía continuar con una actitud así.

Se levantó de la cama en ese momento, tenía que ver a Tsuna, tenía que ser claro con él, tenía mucho que contarle; tenían mucho de qué hablar. Aún quería saber que pasaba con Rokudo Mukuro y también quería saber lo que pasaba con su madre y por qué…

_Beep… beep… beep…_

Volteó el rostro y se encaminó a la cómoda era una llamada de Iemitsu, le tembló un poco la mano, sin embargo sintió un atisbo de valentía que lo llenó hasta que su mano fue firme mientras tomaba el móvil.

"¿Diga?".

"_-Giotto, ¿cómo están?-"._

"Aquí todo está bien… ¿Cómo está Nana-san?".

"_-Bien, bien… pero… no quiero darle vueltas al asunto; recibí un mensaje de Tsuna… Dice que quiere quedarse contigo, en Japón. ¿Podrías explicarme lo que está sucediendo entre los dos?-"._

Su corazón bombardeo más sangre de la normal, pero Giotto no dudo. "Tsuna y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien, él… es un chico sorprendente".

"_-… ¿Le has hecho algo a mi hijo, Giotto? No te ofendas, pero no lo dejé contigo para que tomaras ventaja de él…-"._

Frunció el ceño, estaba terriblemente ofendido. "Yo nunca tomaría ventaja de Tsuna… Iemitsu". Olvidó el honorifico, porque estaba enojado. "No le he hecho nada. Y realmente me estás ofendiendo".

"_-Bien, bien. ¿Entonces dime qué pasa? Quiero la verdad, confió en ti, Timoteo lo hace y por eso creí en ti cuando te dejé a Tsuna. No soy ingenuo… aunque pensé que Bianchi y tú se casarían-"._

¿Quería la verdad? Pues bien, Giotto estaba cansado de la cobardía, de la hipocresía. Odiaba a Lucia por ser una hipócrita y siempre fingir bien estar; la odiaba demasiado por hacerlo a él de igual forma. Pero estaba cansado de pretender algo que se obligó a ser para despreocupar a su padre y dejarlo irse de Italia. Odiaba Italia, odiaba la protección de la familia, sólo quería estar tranquilo y hacer lo que quisiera.

Y Tsuna era lo que quería.

"Tsuna y yo salimos". Soltó, sin medir palabras, era de madrugada y ahora quería ir al cuarto de Tsuna y dormir con él. Ya le daba igual si Iemitsu le decía inmoral. ¿Inmoral por qué? ¿Por amar de alguien? Claro que no.

"_-… Giotto… tú…-"._

"Antes que pienses cualquier cosa, me gusta y yo no quiero sobrepasarme con él… esa no es mi…".

"_-Cálmate. Ya te escuche… ¿Quién fue él que comenzó con todo, tú o Tsuna?-"._

"¿Importa?". Sonó un poco hastiado, así se sentía.

"_-Sí, importa mucho-"._

Lo pensó mucho, pero llegó a la conclusión que él había dado a entender mucho con sus celos sin razón y luego Tsuna le había obligado a pensarlo. Pero sin duda fue él, aunque ya estaba en los dos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"Fui yo". Luego pensó antes de que se mal interpretara. "Tsuna se encontró con un chico… me enojé por eso y no me molesté en esconderlo, luego de eso Tsuna me pidió que lo pensara y llegué a la conclusión que lo quería". Silencio. Silencio. Pero no se puso nervioso.

"_-Bien… entiendo… De todas forma tengo dos cosas que pedirte-". _Giotto esperó. _"-Primero… no podremos ir por Tsuna… Nana debe de seguir un tratamiento. No volveremos hasta que termine todo el año; así que, por favor, cuídalo-". _Si se emocionó sólo lo demostró con la sonrisa que salió a flote, sonrisa que Iemitsu no podía ver. _"-Lo segundo es lo más importante: No permitas que nadie con el nombre de Byakuran Gesso se acerque a Tsuna, nunca-"._

Ese nombre… cierto, Alaude le había dicho que un Byakuran Gesso salía mucho en el reporte de Dino, ¿Quién era ese tal Byakuran Gesso?

"¿Por qué?".

"_-Eso no es tu asunto. Y date por bien servido, no voy a demandarte por meterte con un menor de edad… pero si me entero que Tsuna está sufriendo… juro que la cárcel será lo que más desearas…-"._

La amenaza tenía dos matices que podían distinguirse perfectamente: el primero era un matiz salvaje y verdadero; dándole a entender que no estaba jugando y que tendría que cuidarse perfectamente la espalda (era algo de temer pero Giotto nunca permitía sentirse amenazado, ni siquiera por Iemitsu); el segundo matiz era misterio, cada palabra tenía un trasfondo muy misterioso. Giotto entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada, en estas circunstancias no tenía nada que decir.

"_-Espero que me entiendas, Giotto-"._

"Lo tengo claro".

"_-Bien. Ahora, realmente necesito hablar con Tsuna; sé que es realmente tarde…-"._

"Claro, yo iré… pero… recuerda que Tsuna no puede hablar". Soltó vagamente.

"_-No es necesario que él responda, sólo que escuche-"._

Giotto salió de su habitación y se encaminó a la de Tsuna, no fue necesario que la abriera ya que, en ese momento, Tsuna abrió la puerta, se veía muy agitado y sus ojos estaban hinchados, clara muestra de que había estado llorando antes, miró el móvil en su mano y luego al castaño; suspiró con derrota antes de darle el aparato, aunque no quería debía de dárselo.

"Es tu papá".

Tsuna puso una mueca de desconcierto, se colocó el aparato en la oreja e hizo un sonido con la garganta. Eso dio comienzo a una larga conversación, de cualquier forma, mientras Tsuna hacía muecas y sonidos secos; Giotto tomó al castaño por la cintura y lo cargó, un sonidito salió de la garganta del adolescente, Giotto sonrió como toda respuesta y besó su coronilla; luego de eso comenzó a llevarlo a su habitación, justo cuando lo dejó en la cama Tsuna soltó el aparato y se abrazó a su cintura.

"¿La llamada terminó?". Tsuna asintió mientras escondía el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, sintió la piel tibia de la mejilla del castaño recargarse sobre su clavícula. "Él lo sabe". Tsuna volvió a asentir, las manos tibias del castaño se metieron bajo su ropa, tentó suavemente hasta detenerse en torno de su espalda. "¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Quieres dormir aquí?". Tsuna se separó en ese momento, asintió. "Bien". En vista que parecía querer un beso descendió y besó suavemente, luego se separó. "Entonces durmamos".

La boca de Tsuna hizo un precioso mohín antes de sacar las manos y rodear su cuello, sintió su pequeña boca chocar contra la suya y desequilibrarlo; dio dos pasos hacia atrás recuperando el equilibrio, luego sujetó a Tsuna de los hombros y poco después se sorprendió. La boca del castaño se movió suave pero segura, lo sintió tratar de profundizar, pero así como sabía cómo besar se veía que siempre había sido dominado; sujetó su cintura y lo empujó contra la cama, cayendo sobre él; el gemido de sorpresa de Tsuna provocó una buena oportunidad, arremetió contra su boca y profundizó el beso con un poco de lujuria. De cierta forma quería asustarlo para que dejara de ser tan descarado, pero él se encontró sorprendido al ver la rápida reacción del castaño; cruzó las piernas alrededor de su cadera y sus manos pequeñas se colaron en el resorte de su pantalón de dormir.

Podía sentir a Tsuna pasar las manos en sus caderas y sus piernas haciendo palanca para que sus pelvis rozaran un poco, nunca había estado con un hombre, por la misma razón estaba un poco desconcertado, sin embargo entendía una cosa, lo que estuviera pasando no debería de estar sucediendo; era demasiado pronto. Quiso separarse de su boca, pero él mismo lo encontró difícil; besar a Tsuna era una experiencia diferente de cualquier otra que hubiera tenido. No es que sus anteriores relaciones hayan sido malas, es que ninguna era… Tsuna.

Eso le llevó a pensar en una cosa, las acciones de Tsuna, su seguridad, su firmeza, su disposición,… no tenía duda; Tsuna no era virgen…

Rokudo Mukuro…

Una chispa osada saltó a su mente, enfermedad, hostilidad, molestia… celos. Rokudo Mukuro sabía todo de Tsuna, esa vez, ese momento; ese día cuando los encontró juntos… la pasión que se desprendía entre los dos era casi palpable. Colocó las manos detrás de la espalda del castaño, elevó su cuerpo hasta que lo tuvo sentado sobre sus piernas, Tsuna se acomodó bien sobre él, la fricción entre sus cuerpos mandó una sacudida, pero le dio igual.

En un impulso metió las manos dentro del pijama del castaño, recorrió su piel y sintió otro escalofrió cuando paseo sus manos en la piel caliente, sus costados, el estómago y luego el pecho; separó la boca de la otra y comenzó a pasear por su cuello, ligeros besos fueron dados en todo el espacio que tuvo. Tsuna no se quedó quieto, sus manos pasaron del resorte de su pantalón hacía su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo, donde las dejó y luego apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Dios… estaba duro. Las caderas de Tsuna comenzaron a moverse sobre su cuerpo, mierda, mierda, mierda, su menta sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero su cuerpo… su cuerpo le pedía más de Tsuna, su piel, su calor, su aroma… su cuerpo.

'_Realmente… ¿está bien lo que haces? Tomarlo, en este momento, ¿Cuándo estás enojado? ¿Cuándo estás celoso? ¿Cuándo estás haciendo esto sólo por superar a alguien más?'. _Giotto sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su mente se lo estaba diciendo, pero su cuerpo lo estaba pateando por no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, por no seguir tocando con tanto fervor la piel canela, por dudar tanto de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Mierda… no.

Poco a poco, sin resentir a su cuerpo, sacó las manos de la piel del castaño y las dejó sobre las caderas del castaño, deteniendo sus movimientos; dejó de absorber la piel de su cuello y colocó su frente contra la del chico, Tsuna se veía aturdido mientras notaba que todo el calor del momento ya no estaba.

"Tsuna… no ahora, ¿bien?". El castaño le miró sin comprender. "Nosotros no podemos llegar a eso aún, estamos comenzando, me gustas y por ello quiero tomar las cosas con calma". Acarició sus cabellos con lentitud, sin separar sus frentes. "¿Dormimos?". Tsuna se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, negó lentamente y con nerviosismos se movió un poco, Giotto entendió al instante. "Oh… ya veo… ¿Necesitas ayuda?". Tsuna hizo un mohín, Giotto sonrió y luego lo soltó. "Bien, bien, ve solo".

Tsuna se deslizó de su regazo, pero antes de irse besó su mejilla y luego salió corriendo.

Los planes de dormir juntos se fueron en ese momento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Como las cosas estaban era seguro que si salía de ahí lo estarían vigilando, por lo mismo no podía salir así como así, primero tenía que saber a dónde ir; luego estaba el asunto que no podía utilizar más su teléfono móvil, seguramente ya lo tendrían en vigilancia, así que no le quedaba de otra que utilizar el medio día; era probable que hubiera más vigilancia en la noche que en el día; sin embargo esa noche Mukuro notó que la guardia había descendido y probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

Por la ventana vio a dos personas vigilando un área de cincuenta metros, pero estaba seguro que habría mucho más vigilancia en la noche, Nagi ya les habría informado sobre su habilidad innata de ocultarse en la oscuridad. De cualquier forma esa noche parecía la adecuada, salió de casa como si no supiera lo que pasaba, ya había trazado un camino para que no pareciera que iba en círculos, vio a dos personas moverse justo cuando giró en una esquina y con molestia notó que dos más se encontraban adelante, supuso que ya habían sido todos informados que había salido de su casa. Esto podría ponerse peor si le seguían más de cuatro, con sorpresa sólo detectó a tres, era bastante bueno de esa forma. Continúo caminando, los perdería en la mansión destruida de Kokuyo, el lugar en el que se había estado escondiendo antes. Todo iba según lo planeado hasta que, al girar en una esquina, se topó de frente con una chica que no pensó volver a ver.

"¿M.M?".

"Ssh. Por aquí, Muku-chan".

Ella tomó su mano mientras comenzaron a correr, entraron en la puerta de la casa que estaba justo al lado, corrieron por el primer piso hacia unas escaleras que conducían a lo que parecía ser un sótano. Ese sótano era bastante amplio para la pequeña casa, pero le dio igual, M.M abrió una puerta oculta y luego se detuvo.

"Esta casa conduce a la mansión destruida de Kokuyo. ¿Puedes creerlo?". Luego de decir eso abrió la puerta y entró, Mukuro entró después de ella y cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".

M.M lo miró, sus ojos profundos fijos en él, no le molestó, M.M era una chica lista, pero no tanto como para asustarlo, ella sonrió antes de acercase a él y abrazarlo, fue suave, no impulsiva como la había conocido; su cabecita reposó sobre su pecho y sintió que temblaba.

"Te he extrañado mucho. Quise dejarte tantas veces, no quería saber de ti luego que me cambiaras por él… pero no podía hacerlo; aunque estuvieras enamorado de Sawada me conformaría con ser tu aliada… Me alegra haberte buscado en Madrid, Chikusa averiguó que habías sido transferido hasta aquí, lo siento mucho, no pude hacer nada por ti en ese momento. ¿Cómo te encuentras?".

"Hiciste mucho por mí, M.M, de no haber sacado toda la mercancía estaría en un reformatorio en este momento". Mukuro colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, probablemente la había extrañado, M.M era la única persona que había estado con él en todo momento, incluso cuando Nagi lo dejó.

"Fue gracias a Ken, tenía una bodega, me ayudó a sacarlo todo".

"No sabía que te habías quedado con ellos". M.M apartó la cabeza de su cuerpo y le sonrió. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?".

"Oh, nada. Bueno… supe que Nagi está de regreso… no me imaginé que se quedaría con Daemon, recuerdo que le tenía miedo antes".

Ante el comentario Mukuro frunció el ceño. "Quiero saber lo que pasó cuando nos alejamos. Nagi se ha vuelto tan… fría. Antes sólo era asocial, ahora es…". No sabía cómo definirla, era su hermana y su responsabilidad, también su culpa, si no hubiera escuchado a Daemon entonces los dos estarían juntos, no ella por su lado y él en el suyo. "No importa, sólo quiero salir de aquí, no pienso ayudarlos".

"No puedes hacer eso… quiero decir… no es de mi agrado, pero tú lo quieres… ¿Por qué lo quieres, cierto? ¡Tienes que hacer algo entonces!". Mukuro alzó una ceja, M.M se apartó completamente, haciendo ademanes con las manos. "Bueno, antes de llegar a ti tenía que saber que ha pasado, Chikusa ha estado hackeando la computadora de Daemon y también monitoreamos sus llamadas. Hemos averiguado un montón de cosas; por ejemplo: te dieron como misión rastrear a Tsunayoshi y todo eso, pues no lo necesitan, ¡Ellos lo saben todo! Te están utilizando para envolverte en todo el asunto y que tú asumas la culpa de lo que planean hacer".

Bien, esto se estaba saliendo de control. "¿Qué están planeando?".

"Bueno… antes que nada… Quieren empezar con Enma Kozato; lo tienen fuertemente en la mira: ¡Quieren controlarlo! Cosa que no me sorprende, me enteré que su hermano mayor es líder de la familia Shimon… entonces, si algo le pasara a su hermano mayor el puesto pasaría automáticamente a él".

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Tsuna?".

"Bueno, Sawada y Kozato son amigos, son ¡muy amigos! ¿Entiendes? Van a tomar a Sawada de rehén y luego de matar al líder de Shimon obligar a Enma Kozato a tomar el puesto y manipularlo con Sawada… más o menos eso es lo que tienen en mente".

¿Para qué querían a los Shimon? Si bien, el grupo tenía problemas con Shimon nunca pasaba más de roces casuales en las callejuelas de Nápoles y luego en Londres… pero… ¿Querer todo Shimon? ¿Para qué? A menos qué…

"¿Para quién están trabajando ahora?".

"Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. Sabes que el grupo ya fue destruido por Vongola, pero eso le da lo mismo ya que se buscó un grupo que cumpliera sus objetivos… pero bueno, para él no es suficiente uno solo; Demon está trabajando para dos bandos, bueno, sería mejor decir que para tres… obviamente para él mismo y…".

Ruidos desde arriba los alertaron, Mukuro tomó la mano de M.M y comenzó a correr con ella. La puerta fue abierta cuando ellos ya estaban tomando los caminos que M.M le estaba indicando, los pasadizos estaban hechos para perder a la gente pero M.M parecía saberse muy bien el camino, llegaron hasta la mansión destruida y salieron de ahí a gran velocidad, de todas formas no les convenía quedarse. Mukuro observó a lo lejos una enorme construcción, una escuela. Se metió sin darle importancia, antes que nada tenía que poner en un lugar seguro a M.M, no podía meterla en problemas luego de todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

Se escondieron en la bodega de la escuela, adentró había mobiliario en desuso, al igual que material deportivo y más. M.M se recostó sobre varias colchonetas y comenzó a recuperar la respiración, Mukuro se mantuvo cerca de la entrada, por si alguien se acerca.

"¿Me decías?".

La chica se sentó. "Uhm… bueno, como decía; obviamente trabaja para sí mismo, pero Chikusa revisó su correo… tiene mensajes tanto de Vongola… como de los Gesso".

Eso le hizo reaccionar. "¿Qué? ¿Está trabajando para los dos?".

"Así es. Vongola quiere detener el crecimiento de Shimon y los Gesso quieren a Sawada. Dos pájaros de un tiro, pero…".

"Es imposible que lo consiga". Soltó Mukuro, interrumpiéndola. "Tsunayoshi es de Vongola, además, debe de estar lleno de vigilancia".

"En eso te equivocas. La vigilancia disminuyo desde que Shimon comenzó a actuar. Deberías de ver cómo está Italia, parece un escenario de guerra. Shimon está matando a cualquier persona que pertenezca a otra familia que no sea la suya… inclusive Vongolas. Por otra parte, Gesso continua su pelea con los Vindice… es horrible". La mirada de M.M se apagó un poco, pero enseguida recuperó su brillo jovial. "La última llamada de Daemon fue con Nagi… ella le informó que Reborn se había marchado de Japón… si alguien podía detener a Daemon… ese alguien ya no está más aquí".

Bien… esto era malo, realmente malo. "Debo decirle a Iemitsu".

"¿Quién?".

"No importa… ¿tienes un teléfono?".

"Lo siento… no tengo. Chikusa dijo que lo mejor era no mantener uno. Pero podemos buscar un teléfono público… aunque… puede ser peligroso igual. No entiendo que está pasando, nada de esto había pasado antes. ¿Qué sucede Mukuro?".

"Nada bueno… eso es seguro".

Si no podía comunicarse con Iemitsu, tenía buscar que alguien más lo hiciera, no podía ser cualquier… ¿Quién podría ayudarlo?

No tenía ni idea.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Enma llegó al medio día a su casa. Giotto atendía una junta con G y Alaude, por lo mismo Tsuna decidió ir a su habitación con el pelirrojo. La habitación estaba mucho mejor cada día, con la limpieza y con las cosas que Giotto le llevaba a veces ya parecía un lugar habitable, no un simple refugió. Giotto le había dado una buena noticia: podría quedarse con él todo lo que restaba del año. Tsuna estaba tan sorprendido y tan feliz que sentí que moriría. Era más de lo que esperaba.

"¿Entonces te quedarás aquí? ¡Eso es genial!". Enma se levantó de su lugar y fue corriendo a él, lo abrazó fuertemente; Tsuna le devolvió el abrazo. "También es genial que tu mamá ya esté bien; eso debe de ser genial".

Tsuna asintió. **"Aunque no he podido hablar con ella".**

"Bueno… yo creo que no ha podido, pero sin duda ella querrá saber de ti, eso es seguro".

Pero aunque Enma le aseguró eso Tsuna no estaba seguro, nada seguro. Su papá le había dicho que era imposible que salieran de Alemania; todo estaba precipitándose y él estaba muy preocupado, no quería que todo llegara hasta él y Giotto saliera herido… incluso Enma lo estaría. Byakuran seguía buscándolo y Dino había tenido que irse a América para mantenerse seguro… ¿por qué? Su papá estaba preocupado por su seguridad, pero Tsuna tenía miedo que le volvieran a hacer daño a su madre.

"¿Tsuna-kun?".

No, debía de alejar el tema, por su bien, por el de su familia, no podía decirle nada a Enma. **"Lo que quería decirte realmente no tiene que ver con eso, Enma".**

"¿No? Bueno… realmente lo mío tampoco… de hecho… es algo que quiero intentar, ¿puedo hacerlo?".

'_¿Intentar?'. _Tsuna enarcó una ceja y luego asintió. **"Claro, inténtalo".**

Enma sonrió, tomó su rostro con una mano y se acercó rápidamente, Tsuna ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, simplemente lo dejó acercarse hasta que sus rostros estuvieron juntos. Estaba totalmente sorprendido, no, estaba más que sorprendido, estaba tocado. Enma apretó los labios contra los suyos, se movía lento y torpe, pero el fin era el que contaba: Enma lo estaba besando.

Era Enma, por eso no pudo apartarlo.

El beso fue torpe siempre y se detuvo cuando el pelirrojo se alejó, sus ojos grana parecían fuego en ese momento, Tsuna se sintió caliente, absorbido por una gravedad extraña, no pudo apartarse. Enma entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada; al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba.

"Oh… ya veo… Tsuna-kun, me gustas mucho…". Tsuna sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo, no se esperaba algo así, porque si se trataba de Enma no podría decirle que no a nada, tenía una debilidad sorprendente con sus amigos. "Te quiero mucho, como un amigo".

Lentamente la piedra salió de su estómago, sonrió. "Yo también… te quiero mucho Enma".

El pelirrojo se sonrojó entonces. "Perdón… yo… por un momento pensé que me gustaba más que como amigo, así que… Lo siento mucho".

Negó con la cabeza. **"No te disculpes, está bien. Uhm. Enma yo…". **No sabía cómo decirle ahora lo de Giotto, pero tenía que hacerlo. **"¿Hay alguien que te guste, Enma?".**

Enma se sonrojó un poco más. "Sí… creo que sí… Hibari".

Ahora Tsuna se sentía culpable, pero si le aclaraba lo de Giotto entendería que a él no le gustaba Hibari, de hecho, tenía que quitarse a Hibari cuanto antes, con la declaración de Enma no podía permitir que las cosas continuaran con ese mal entendido; no quería que las cosas se complicaran y que Enma lo odiara, era su amigo y le dolería mucho perder al único amigo que le comprendía y no lo juzgaba.

"**Eso es genial Enma. Bueno, lo que yo quería que supieras es…". **Estaba nervioso, realmente lo estaba, pero tenía que ser sincero, Enma lo había sido, incluso con el hecho de contarle lo de su familia. **"Giotto y yo…". **Estaba avergonzado, realmente no sabía cómo decirlo, no quería sonar presuntuoso, a Enma le gustaba Giotto, no sabía que tanto, pero no quería fastidiar.

"¿Salen?". Tsuna se sonrojó ante lo dicho, Enma entrecerró los ojos. "Oh. No lo esperaba, pero me alegra, Giotto va a cuidarte, es una buena persona".

Tsuna lo miró a los ojos, la vergüenza cubriendo sus pupilas. **"¿No estás molesto?".**

"No, no, claro que no. Nunca me molestaría de tu felicidad, Tsuna-kun".

Sin duda, Enma era una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo, era bueno con él, se alegraba de sus logros y lo apoyaba. No quería que le hicieran daño… pero Byakuran estaba tan cerca, estaba muy asustado.

"Tengo miedo Enma". Soltó, rápido y seco, las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. "Todo está… saliendo tan mal… tengo miedo que algo le pase a mamá… y a ti… Giotto también… Byakuran sigue busca-…". Para ese momento perdió el aliento, continuó escribiendo en su móvil. **"Byakuran sigue buscándome y no va a parar hasta que vuelva. Él puede hacer mucho daño; hay tanto que quiero decirte Enma… pero si yo te lo dijera podría causarte problemas".**

"Tsuna-kun". La preocupación en su rostro hizo sentir mal a Tsuna, pero estaba desesperado. "También hay algo que quiero decirte… además de que no puedo estar con mi hermano… Tsuna-kun… yo… mi familia…". Enma se veía dudoso, Tsuna no quería presionarlo, pero antes que pudiera decirlo Enma continuó. "Mi familia es una mafia".

Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "¿C-cómo?".

"Ya sabes, venta de armas, sicarios… drogas… es horrible". Enma apartó el rostro. "Mi hermano me envió aquí porque ya no estaba seguro en Argentina. Hay una familia que desea nuestra aniquilación… de hecho, son dos". El rostro del pelirrojo se veía triste y tenso. "Gesso quiere el control de la familia… Vongola quiere nuestro fin".

El aliento salió de su cuerpo en ese momento. "¿V-v-von… vongola?".

La reacción de Tsuna sorprendió a Enma, el pelirrojo lo observó fijamente. "¿Ocurre algo, Tsuna-kun?".

Un escalofrió rodeo a Tsuna, Enma era tan bueno con él, tan atento, siempre lo escuchaba y le deseaba lo mejor, no pudo encontrar mejor amigo que él. Por eso se sintió culpable. Pero si le decía sobre su familia estarían en problemas. Aunque tenían algo en común: Vongola era su enemigo.

Su padre había dicho que al final tendría que ceder, sin embargo luchaba porque ese momento llegara tarde, tan tarde que Tsuna ya hubiera tenido nietos. Pero con Byakuran en el camino las cosas estaban mal; si Vongola los alcanzaba sería culpa de Byakuran, en Argentina estuvo a punto de ser conocido, pero gracias Elisa volvió a casa, con sus padres. Sin embargo las cosas estaban llegando a su final, y el final, lamentablemente, era Vongola y la mafia.

Tsuna no deseaba algo así. Miró a Enma y se sintió un poco peor. Enma le había tenido tanta confianza… ¿entonces por qué él no podía? No sabía qué hacer, quería contarle pero él sabía que era imposible.

Y Enma pareció leer todo eso.

"¿Tsuna-kun? Yo… pienso que no deberías de forzarte, cuando puedas contarme eso que te inquieta… entonces escucharé, mientras tanto no te obligues a hacerlo".

Enma le acarició la espalda y Tsuna se apoyó en él.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo, pero trataría de decírselo; Enma confió en él y Tsuna también quería hacerlo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Inspecciono el aeropuerto con interés, después de todo era la primera vez que viajaba ahí. El ambiente agradable de Japón llenó sus pulmones… sin embargo era un aire un poco pesado, pero decidió que le daría lo mismo. Chocó con una chica, era alta, bastante hermosa, de un largo cabello entre el rojizo y el rosado, sus ojos olivos lo examinaron antes de voltear y continuar su camino. Él por su parte acomodó su cabello castaño (odiaba que la gente dijera que era rubio cuando obviamente era castaño claro), miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y, jalando su maleta, se encamino a salida del aeropuerto.

Solo una cuestión llegó a su mente, ¿dónde estaría Tsuna?

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por fin! Capítulo nuevo de este fic, lamento la demora, pero mi mente está un poco de vacaciones y se pone de vaga cuando está en la PC (yaoi, yaoi, everywhere). Bueno, ahora que Enma ha descubierto que Tsuna no le gusta y que Hibari le agrada… ¿qué pasara? Como dice Mukuro, nada bueno.<em>

_No podré responder reviews, pero los he leído todos y soy muy feliz de saber que les sigue gustando este historia que aún tiene par largo (sí!)._

_Shao~ shao~_


	23. La familia

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating M. Por si no ha quedado claro, es Yaoi, pareja principal G27. Posible violencia y lemon futuro._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

"**Lo que Tsuna escribe para comunicarse".**

-aclaraciones- (Mías XD)

**Summary: **Su vida era perfecta, casa perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos e incluso trabajo perfecto. No le pareció inconveniente aceptar a un nuevo inquilino en su casa. Sólo había un obstáculo, su inquilino no podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**YOUR VOICE**

_**Capítulo 22**__ – La familia_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Algunas veces, cuando era más joven, se preguntó que podía hacer para que la vida no fuera tan aburrida, pero resultaba difícil, más con el hecho que no tenía nada que hacer, todo en la vida le era proporcionado sin tener que gastar ningún esfuerzo, estaba cansado de ser sobrevalorado y que lo único que tomaran en cuenta fuera su increíble habilidad mental, pese a ello supuso que daba igual, si la vida era así debía de existir una razón; ¿quién era él para negar lo inevitable?<p>

Años y años pasó de esa forma, diciéndose que todo sucedía por una razón, debía ser algo muy grande y muy importante si todo eso le estaba pasando. Tenía que ser paciente.

La paciencia fue bendecida cuando a los 13 años conoció a Tsunayoshi Sawada; fue… Fue tan maravilloso que se dio cuenta que todo había valido la pena; la espera, los años de aburrimiento, todo.

Pero seis años después se lo quitaron. Fue arrebatado de su lado de una manera cruel; no lo merecían. Aunque todos se lo negaran había amado a Tsuna como nadie iba a amarlo, nunca lo lastimo y Tsuna fue feliz a su lado; fue antinatural estar separados al principio, pero, en algún momento, Tsuna se acostumbró a su ausencia y Byakuran…

Nunca iba a aceptarlo.

No podía aceptarlo cuando no le habían dejado luchar, cuando nadie le había permitido hablar con Tsuna, simplemente lo arrancaron de su lado y no le permitieron explicar nada. La herida sangró y aún ahora la herida se habría y sentía dolor por la pérdida. Porque nunca merecieron terminar de esa forma. Fue como arrancarle las alas, como quitarle parte de la vida y arrojarla a la basura.

No tenían derecho, nadie lo tuvo. Nunca debieron de quitárselo, porque Byakuran siempre estuvo roto y Tsuna fue lo único que unió sus pedazos y le hizo sentirse completo; nadie tenía derecho a quitárselo cuando lo hizo suyo en alma. Su cuerpo… esperaba tomarlo con el pasar de los años; cuando Tsuna estuviera listo, pero su alma, todo fue formado para Byakuran. Tsunayoshi existía para él.

Pero lo habían arrebatado de su lado, le habían dicho que la vida que tuvieron era incorrecta y que lo correcto era nunca estar juntos de nuevo; porque era peligroso. Todas mentiras.

Nunca iba a herirlo porque lo amaba, nunca iba a hacerle daño, porque era lastimarse a sí mismo; nunca haría nada que Tsuna no quisiera, porque nunca iba a cerrar su jaula, nunca le quitaría la libertad. Pero lo aceptaba, le creo una jaula perfecta, una jaula de brillantes arcoíris y espesas nubes. Creo en Tsuna un ser adecuado para que los dos vivieran juntos, le hizo encajar con su alma; pero Tsuna nunca se negó.

Tsuna, al igual que él, estaba bien con esa unión.

Por eso y por mucho más lo recuperaría.

Tsuna sabía que ellos eran un solo ente; Tsuna le pertenecía y él pertenecía a Tsuna.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al fin, Enma se había vuelto un miembro activo de la biblioteca, por ende debía de ponerse al corriente y eso tenía que decir que Enma pasaría la siguiente semana memorizando el catálogo de libros de la biblioteca y Tsuna pasaría solo todos esos días. Tal vez no tendría que estar solo si Gokudera asistiera a la escuela, pero Gokudera no había llegado hoy; Yamamoto estaba con su club y Kyoko… Tsuna no entendía como pudo haber llegado hasta la opción de Kyoko –Hana Kurokawa parecía ser como la madre de la chica, también parecía odiar a todos los chicos, incluyéndolo a él.

Mientras Tsuna bebía de su té negro pensó que los descansos serían solitarios a partir de ahora.

"Los herbívoros no deberían perder el tiempo".

Tsuna escupió el té negro, el fluido subió hasta su nariz y le escurrió por la boca y casi sintió dolor en los ojos, pese a ello lo peor fue su nariz, ardió con el líquido subiendo por su garganta y todo fue muy doloroso. Por un momento el moreno pensó que Hibari se marcharía, pero el pelinegro esperó hasta que Tsuna fue capaz de respirar. Hibari caminó a su lado y se recargó en la reja, Tsuna continuaba sentado.

Fue en ese momento que menos entendió la razón por la cual Enma estaba enamorado de alguien como Hibari. Bueno, el pelinegro era guapo y un poco amable; pero no tenía más, pese a ello no se pondría a discutir sobre el asunto. De cierta forma se dio cuenta que ahora era un buen momento para alejar a Hibari de él. No quería ser un incordio para Enma y lo que pudiera suceder entre ellos dos. Además, él ya tenía a Giotto.

"Reborn se marchó de Namimori". Anunció el pelinegro, Tsuna elevó la mirada, pero Hibari no se la devolvió. "G me ha pedido que sea tu tutor".

'_¡Hiii!'. _ Eso era justo lo que no quería, el punto era dejar de ser un incordio, no volverse una pared para alguna futura relación entre Enma y Hibari. **"No creo que sea necesario. Quiero decir, Lal Mirch podría ayudarme, ella está conmigo los fines de semana y…".**

Hibari aplastó con su pie el teléfono en su mano, en el acto Tsuna sacó la mano, la suela del zapato de Hibari fue dura.

"Ella puede ser muy buena ayudándote en lo físico, pero al igual que Gokudera Hayato es una inútil en lo que tiene que ver lo intelectual". Tsuna abrió la boca, pero una nada grata mirada de Hibari le hizo callar. "Ambos pueden tener una inigualable inteligencia, pero son inútiles a la hora de enseñar".

Bien, esto podía ser un problema. Tsuna necesitaba un tutor, realmente quería ayudar a Enma; y tal vez sí que podría hacerlo. Hibari levantó el pie de su teléfono y Tsuna lo tomó.

**"¿Enma puede acompañarnos?".**

Tal vez Tsuna, en el fondo, no esperaba una respuesta; pero la tuvo y fue completamente sorprendente.

"Kozato Enma ayuda en la biblioteca de 3 a 5. Aunque yo te dijera que sí él no podría".

Tsuna pudo haberse mentido y fingir que lo dicho por Hibari era nada, lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido y no pudo ocultarlo: Hibari estaba interesado en Enma; y lo gracioso es que era cierto. Así como Tsuna había llamado la atención de Hibari Enma también lo había logrado; sólo que no sabía de qué forma lo había conseguido. ¿Qué habría hecho? Aunque se sentía curioso lo mejor era no preguntar; hasta Tsuna conocía límites.

**"Tienes razón. ¿Entonces nos quedaremos al finalizar las clases?". **Para su sorpresa Hibari sonrió y le dio muchos escalofríos. Realmente él sabía cómo imponerse.

"A partir de hoy estaremos en el mismo equipo para volver a casa". No conforme con verlo consternado, Hibari agregó. "Giotto me ha encargado que te lleve a casa. Dile gracias a él".

Llegado a este punto, tal vez debería aclarar con Hibari lo de aquella vez. **"Hibari-san; lo de esa vez-".** Hibari ni siquiera se preocupó por el ligerísimo sonrojo que mostro; Tsuna estaba sorprendido, realmente Hibari no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

"No hay nada que aclarar; deje lo suficientemente claro que eres mío". Ciertamente lo había hecho; pero tenía que aclararle que eso no podía ser, ni antes ni ahora.

**"Hibari-san. Sí para ti yo te pertenezco, ¿entonces tú me perteneces?".** Hibari ni si quiera lo pensó cuando respondió.

"Yo pertenezco a Vongola Giotto".

Esto fue lo peor; algo en Tsuna se sintió increíblemente mal. Era ignorancia, celos y más sentimientos desagradables. ¿Por qué Hibari pertenecía a Giotto? ¿Por qué Hibari lo decía con tanta convicción? Quería saberlo todo; necesitaba hacerlo. No podría vivir con esas palabras; en el fuego interno de su ser sabía que no podía soportarlo, nunca podría aceptarlo. Aún en ese momento no podía soportarlo. El dolor era difícil, y eso que apenas había rasgado la parte externa de su piel.

"¿A qué te refieres?". Su voz era increíblemente seca y borde, pausada y torpe.

"Yo no estaría aquí sino fuera por él. El simple hecho que yo esté hablando contigo se lo debo únicamente a él".

Todos los sentimientos negativos se fueron de su cuerpo. **"Tú estás agradecido".** Hibari únicamente asintió. **"Hibari-san, lo siento no puedo pertenecerte porque yo ahora estoy sal-".**

Hibari pateo el celular; Tsuna lo miró consternado, Hibari se agacho frente a él y le sujetó la barbilla; su mirada era suave y sus gestos también; no fue algo que esperara, sin embargo sabía que pasaría, porque así como Mukuro, Hibari odiaba perder sin haber peleado y Tsuna no le había permitido luchar, ni siquiera le dejó llegar a la pelea.

Esto no era el comienzo ni el fin, porque nunca existió nada en primer lugar y Tsuna necesitaba hacérselo entender.

"¿Qué quieres de mí? Puedo-".

"N-no puedes darte a ti mismo; y eso lo que cualquiera querrá de ti". Necesitaba dejar de hablar, todo a su alrededor se estaba haciendo borroso. "Giotto te ha salvado, ¿pero realmente es necesario ofrecerte?".

"No lo entiendes".

"Quien no entiende nada eres tú. Nosotros como ser-res-". No pudo terminar porque ya le dolía la garganta y sentía que tragaba sangre, Hibari sacó un celular de su bolsillo, otro iPhone, para variar. Tsuna lo sujetó y notó también que Hibari aún no le soltaba, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. **"Nosotros como seres humanos lo único que nos pertenece somos nosotros mismos. Dudo que Giotto pidiera como cambió tu persona; eres tú mismo quien se ha ofrecido a él".**

"Gracias a él tengo todo; incluso yo mismo".

Tsuna se soltó de su agarre y le miró llanamente. **"Es triste que no aprendieras a discernir entre los matices de la vida, Hibari-san". **Hibari se levantó, se irguió en sus más de ciento setenta centímetros y lo observo fijamente hasta que formo una sonrisa. Para ese momento Tsuna estaba muy confundido.

"Estás saliendo con Vongola Giotto". Tsuna se levantó de su lugar lentamente, Hibari le sujetó del brazo, nada de su gentileza podía percibirse en esa acción. "¿Desde cuándo?". Exigió saber.

Negarse era estúpido y Tsuna lo sabía. **"Ayer, pero-".** Por tercera vez el medio que tenía para comunicarse le fue arrebatado de las manos, Hibari lo había arrebatado de sus manos y arrojado lejos.

"Eras mío mucho antes que eso".

Forzándose a sí mismo habló. "Pero mucho antes Giotto y yo ya-a habíamos hablado sobre salir; él sólo necesitaba pensarlo". Se sintió estúpido por defenderlo, pero no sabía que más podía hacer. Todo se movía a su alrededor y captó que el sobre esforzar su voz sólo le provocaba sofocarse; tal vez perdería el conocimiento.

Hibari junto los labios en una muy apretada línea. Tsuna estuvo a punto de agacharse y esconder la cabeza entre sus rodillas; pero la mano de Hibari continuaba sobre su brazo, dolía como el infierno.

"Necesitaba pensarlo… suena como el lamentable miedoso que es Vongola Giotto. Es mejor que le digas esto: Si él sigue siendo esa persona lamentable que es… yo te arrebataré de sus manos".

Hibari se fue entonces, ignorando por completo que había arrojado dos teléfonos móviles, la BlackBerry de Tsuna y su propio iPhone. Al observar la BlackBerry se dio cuenta que la pantalla se había rallado y que, al pulsar cualquier botón, no funcionaba. Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, ni siquiera se molestó en ir por el iPhone, desde su posición podía verse la pantalla estrellada y parpadeando con tonos psicodélicos.

Tenía la garganta irritada, y todavía se movía el mundo a su alrededor, pese a ello Tsuna se levantó; aunque todo se había arreglado, de cierta forma, sabía que nada sería como antes. Hibari había declarado que no lo iba a olvidar y eso implicaba una cosa que le molestaba demasiado: Sería una piedra entre Enma y él. No quería ese lugar, ni siquiera deseaba algo con Hibari porque tenía a Giotto.

Sin embargo y pese a todo esto había una pequeña espina que había surgido en él. ¿De qué forma Giotto había ayudado a Hibari para que el pelinegro sintiera que le debía tanto? ¿Qué, exactamente, Hibari estimaba tanto? Tsuna sabía que el que tuviera una relación no era un impedimento para el pelinegro (era como Byakuran y Mukuro en ese tipo de aspectos, sólo que ligeramente más violento), sin embargo había retrocedido porque la persona de quien hablaban era de Giotto. Algo en el pasado los unía de tal forma que nunca notó que Hibari guardaba un enorme respeto por Giotto.

Alaude no debía de ser diferente. Probablemente ambos guardaban respeto a Giotto, trabajaban para él, le obedecían y sus agresiones no iban más que palabras. Algo había sucedido, algo, algo. Así cómo Catalina lo estimaba a él por permitirle vivir en la mansión (en esa época que vivió con Byakuran), Giotto había conseguido el afecto de los hermanos Hibari (y debió ser algo muy grande como para qué esos sujetos fueran tan incondicionales).

¿Pero qué había hecho?

Necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad para volver a clases cuando la campana sonó, lo único que le alentaba era saber que Enma estaría ahí en el momento que llegara.

¿Podría decirle lo que había sucedido con Hibari? Realmente deseaba decírselo, pero tenía miedo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La presidenta lo había dejado hace exactamente quince minutos solo en la biblioteca; le había explicado el funcionamiento del catálogo de libros, así como a ubicar las estanterías. Sorprendentemente había descubierto que la biblioteca de la escuela era muy buena; sobre todo con las novelas, tenía un poquito de todo; desde las clásicas románticas de Shakespeare hasta lo más reciente del continente americano (sagas como Crepúsculo o los Juegos del Hambre). Claro, si Enma fuera a elegir un libro escogería algo más clásico; tal vez no Shakespeare, pero algo similar.

Se detuvo frente a un tomó de las trágicas obras de la Ilíada y la Odisea y observo la pasta; deseaba tanto leer cada libro, tal vez muchos pensaran que nada le importaba, por sus expresiones desinteresadas, lo cierto es que Enma amaba soñar. Así como se sueña una vida él anhelaba la seguridad, la estabilidad y la paz. Deseaba dejar de huir y que su hermano también fuera feliz; todo ese tipo de sueños circulaban su cabeza sin descanso, enviándolo a la aparente calma.

Ahora con Tsuna se había obligado a enfocarse en la realidad, porque si había alguien que le necesitaba ese era el moreno. Algo que aprendió de Tsuna fue que estaba roto, no roto como Enma lo estaba cuando se vio obligado a dejar Italia y poco después a su hermano; Tsuna estaba roto, roto de la forma en que le hacía falta algo para vivir; debía ser algo grande y muy importante porque en los grandes ojos chocolate del castaño había pérdida. Dentro de él sabía que algo le faltaba, pero por alguna razón en su exterior parecía desconocerlo.

Y eso era muy lamentable.

Había nacido en su interior algo fuerte; una profunda y ardiente llama de protección que sólo iba dirigida a Tsuna; una llama que prometía llevarse todo lejos y ayudar al moreno a volar si era necesario. Con su fuerza (aunque fuera insignificante) Enma le prometía cuidarlo. No importaba si nadie le daba nada a cambió; el simple hecho de saber que Tsuna estaba bien bastaba, no necesitaba más. Enma nunca había sido de los que exigían.

Debió haber permanecido mucho tiempo sentado al lado de la estantería porque cuando se levantó no sentía las piernas, también fue una sorpresa encontrarse con la curiosa mirada de Kyoko; ambos conectaron sus miradas y fue ella quien la desvió primero, parecía avergonzada, de todas formas Kyoko se acercó a él con una tímida sonrisa. Enma no sabía qué hacer, se había quedado parado sin ninguna emoción aparente, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer. Ugh; Kyoko llegó a su lado.

"Hola Enma-kun, no esperaba verte aquí". Enma observó sus facciones con detenimiento, realmente parecía nerviosa.

"Me apunté para ayudar en la biblioteca". Soltó con mesura, Kyoko colocó un dedo bajo su mentón.

"Ya veo, así que Hibari-san se refería a esto". La simple mención de Hibari servía para que algo dentro de él reaccionara, pero sólo algo interno porque por fuera seguía igual que antes.

"¿Hibari-san?".

Kyoko no fue tonta al notar el cambió de voz, haciendo más evidente lo que quería averiguar. "Oh sí, me lo encontré en el pasillo antes de llegar aquí. Venía mascullando algo que no pude entender, entonces dijo algo como: 'El herbívoro de la biblioteca' y comenzó a dirigirse aquí". Kyoko fue atenta al observar sus reacciones, Enma parecía demasiado concentrado imaginándose todo como para notarlo, prosiguió. "Entonces apareció tu hermana". El pelirrojo mostró una cara de desconcierto, fue imposible no sonreír por ello. "Ellos discutieron hasta que saltaron por la ventana, cuando me asomé ellos estaban peleando. ¿Crees que estén bien?".

Enma se imaginó a su hermana saltando desde una ventana y peleando… definitivamente ellos estarían bien, no era la primera vez que ella hacía algo similar y Hibari era demasiado col para dejarse vencer con algo tan simple. Asintió sin darle importancia, el catálogo de libros entre sus manos continuaba abierto en la parte de novelas clásicas, justo el estante que estaba detrás de él.

"Estarán bien". Soltó simplemente, sus manos sujetando suavemente el libro, prefirió cerrarlo. "¿Necesitabas algo de mí, Kyoko-chan?".

Ella se vio, de repente, muy avergonzada, pero soltó de cualquier forma. "La verdad, he estado pensando, desde la última vez que hablamos… cuando dije que te quería. Enma-kun… tú dijiste que ya te gustaba alguien, ¿se trata de Hibari-san?".

A veces Enma sentía que las chicas tenían algún sexto sentido que las hacía súper sensibles a las cuestiones de los sentimientos, a veces Adelheid sabía mucho mejor que él lo que sentía. Por eso no se sorprendió, como debería, sobre la declaración de Kyoko, diferente a lo que ella pensó, Enma no se movió, no afirmó ni negó su pregunta y eso la puso en una situación que había esperado, pero no estaba preparada. Kyoko se encogió un poco en su lugar, no sabía cómo terminar con la atmosfera y esperaba que el pelirrojo dijera o hiciera algo.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?". Preguntó finalmente Enma, el catálogo de libros ahora se encontraba en la estantería, sobre los guiones de Shakespeare.

"Uhm… bueno… yo… sólo pensaba que… a mí me… ¿Te estoy molestando?". Preguntó finalmente, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, Enma negó con la cabeza, su sombra se reflejaba en el suelo y Kyoko pudo ver el movimiento ya que alzó la mirada a su rostro. "Bueno… a mí me gustaría ayudarte… Creo que… si no te molesta y si se trata de Hibari-san, me gustaría ayudarte".

Si inexpresivo rostro no mandó, esta vez, nada a Kyoko, Enma observó detenidamente a la chica frente a él y se preguntó que la impulsaba a decir todo eso. No lo entendía. Negó con la cabeza antes de tomar de nuevo el catálogo de libros, debía de volver al trabajo.

"A mí no… no sé si a mí me gusta Hibari".

Fue sincero antes de volver a la labor, pero Kyoko colocó una mano sobre el libro y lo retiró con suavidad de sus manos, tenía manos pequeñas y cuando las rozó las sintió tibias, también suaves; se preguntó cómo se sentiría tocar a Hibari, pero terminó concluyendo que tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Si Enma era sincero, esperaba nunca tener una relación.

A él le gustaba Hibari, siempre que fuera inalcanzable. De esa forma en que no pudiera salir herido y que no pudiera herir; Enma no quería terminar como Tsuna. Puede que haya decidido probar si estaba o no enamorado de Tsuna pero era por una sola cosa: quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado del moreno. Con un sentimiento como el amor de por medio no podía, tenía miedo.

Enma le temía al amor.

Era temeroso de lo que el amor provocaba en la gente; el amor había condenado a Tsuna a una vida confusa y rota, donde el moreno no sabía que le depararía la vida porque era susceptible al amor, había condenado a su hermano mayor a una vida confinada a un destino que no quería, pero por cuidar a aquellos que amaba había decidido adoptar; había condenado a cada uno de sus 'primos' a una vida con un destino incierto, donde lo único que sabían con convicción era que los Simon les habían dado una oportunidad.

¿Por qué vivir con el amor? Enma, a lo largo de su vida, había conocido el amor de una familia, de un amigo, inclusive el amor que sentía por Giotto tiempo atrás; pero no lo quería. Desearía vivir con su ausencia e imaginarse lo que era amar, no más. Sin embargo vivía el amor día a día, el amor de su familia, el amor de una amistad.

No podía vivir el amor de Hibari porque ese amor, ese y sólo ese, le daba miedo.

"Tú sabes, Enma-kun, el amor no es sólo amor, dicen que hay muchas clases y muchos tipos". Soltó suavemente Kyoko, Enma la observó. "¿Lo sabías?".

"No… no lo sabía". Aceptó, observó su catálogo de libros entre las manos de la chica pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

"Bueno… esto no es universal, de hecho, es más algo personal… Permíteme explicártelo". Kyoko dejó el libro sobre el librero. "Cuando vas a una tienda llena de regalos… ¿qué sucede?". Enma no entendió la analogía, así que no dijo nada. "Los niños suelen querer los juguetes, porque se ven lindos y ellos quieren tenerlos. Ese es el primer sentimiento: el querer". Tenía sentido, aceptó el pelirrojo. "Luego, cuando vas a comprar helados, te preguntan, ¿cuál quieres? Hay chocolate, vainilla y… oh, mira, uno de fresa, lo sabes, las fresas son dulces, pero no tanto como la vainilla, su sabor impacta, pero no impresiona como el chocolate, es la combinación perfecta y ese es el que a ti te gusta. Conoces todo sobre ese sabor, y eso te fascina: el gustar". Enma prefería la canela, pero en helado tal vez la fresa era deliciosa. "Finalmente, ves a una persona, la conoces, todo de esa persona te gusta, inclusive lo desagradable, todo en ella es fascinante y te das cuenta que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida con ella: el amor".

Tal vez… si estaba enamorado de Tsuna entonces. "¿Y la familia?".

Kyoko sonrió. "A eso me refería, hay muchos tipos de amor, el amor a tu familia es uno, porque con ellos también (no siempre) deseas pasar el resto de tu vida, entonces también están los amigos y esas personas que atraen tu admiración… también aquellas a las que existe un sentimiento indescifrable, a las que decimos amar con el corazón".

Tsuna era un amigo, de eso no tenía duda, ¿pero que era Hibari? Enma no podía entenderlo porque escapaba de todo lo que conocía, era como incertidumbre, desconfianza, desconcierto y más, mucho más. Enma quería descubrirlo. Pero tenía miedo.

"A Hibari-san le gusta Tsuna". Soltó Enma, deseando terminar con todo ahora.

"¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?". Enma no lo estaba, porque Hibari nunca lo había aceptado. "Bueno, era todo lo que quería decir; debo irme, perdona haber tomado tanto de tu tiempo".

Kyoko le devolvió el libro y se marchó; la presidenta entró cuando ella salió y lo miró con desconfianza, llevaba varios libros en los brazos y Enma le ayudó a cargarlos.

"Vi que Sasagawa salía de aquí, ¿qué quería?". La presidenta lo miró brevemente antes de comenzar a catalogar los libros. "Ya sabes, Sasagawa Kyoko". Agregó al ver su rostro desconcertado.

"Somos amigos, vino a verme ya que se enteró que me uní a la administración de la biblioteca". Soltó Enma, sin expresión, borde y parco.

"Bien, conque solo sea eso". Ella lo miró, al ver que no recibiría el interrogante que quería agregó. "Supongo que no lo sabes porque eres nuevo, pero ella es conocida como la princesa de Namimori-chuu… o algo así".

"¿Por qué?". Aunque a Enma no le importara, supuso que la presidenta quería escuchar un poco de curiosidad.

"Bueno, Sasagawa es bonita, también es hermana del rey del boxeo, así fue conocido su hermano cuando estuvo aquí antes de graduarse. Luego salió con el presidente del club de Kendo, aunque tal vez no es cierto, luego tuvo una relación con Yamamoto Takeshi, o mejor conocido como la estrella del equipo de béisbol". Ella sonrió extraño, Enma se interesó al fin. "Entonces ella hizo lo impensable…". Se cortó con una sonrisa socarrona que pretendía ser misteriosa. "Salió con el más grande delincuente de Namimori: Hibari Kyouya". Enma soltó el libro que cayó al suelo. La presidenta lo miró con una ceja alzada antes de alzar el libro del suelo.

¿Realmente qué pretendía Kyoko?

Enma, una vez más, no pudo entender.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari le esperaba afuera cuando las clases terminaron, Tsuna caminó lentamente a su lado, llevaba un pequeño cuaderno en la mano izquierda (desde que Hibari había arruinado el teléfono móvil que Enma se había encargado de rescatar). El pelinegro estaba recargado en la verja y todos lo rodeaban (evitaban podía ser lo más acertado) con tal de no ser el objetivo de su fría y matadora mirada grisácea, Tsuna había notado que sus ojos tenían ligeros toques azulosos, así como si fueran salpicados por destellos de una noche de luna llena, eran bonitos. Nada como los hermosos ojos mar de Giotto, pero eran lindos.

"Vámonos". Declaró el pelinegro mientras se separaba de la verja y se dirigía a una… moto. Tsuna negó mucho antes de siquiera Hibari le pidiera montar en ella. "Tch, herbívoro miedoso". Sin pedirle permiso, Hibari tomó a Tsuna de la cintura y lo subió a la moto, luego subió él y con una sonrisa nada agradable arrancó.

Era el infierno, pero más ruidoso. Tsuna se sujetó fuerte a su torso, Hibari realmente era irritante (es y sería, probablemente)… Realmente ¿por qué Enma quería a alguien así de irritante? Idiota Hibari, tonto, tonto y estúpido Hibari. Enma moriría a su lado, sino era por ser mordido hasta la muerte sería por un paro cardiaco. Realmente.

Tsuna tuvo en ese momento un recuerdo lejano de su vida pasada; Mukuro, algunas ocasiones, también amaba montar motos y hacer cosas idiotas que ponían a Tsuna en una situación en la que sentía que su corazón iba a explotar (detenerse realmente pero el dramatismo era su fuerte). Realmente amaba a Giotto y la seguridad que le daba su relación, podía no ser estable, pero era algo que le llenaba de confianza y seguridad. Ahora solo debía de decirle que alejara a Hibari lo más que pudiera de él si lo quería vivo lo que restaba del año; o a su lado.

'_Estúpido Hibari…'. _Pensó al escuchar la risa del pelinegro y sólo por ello mordió su cuello con violencia hasta sentir la sangre del otro, el prefecto soltó un chasquido con la lengua antes de acelerar un poco más, Tsuna se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos y apretarse más contra Hibari, estaba seguro que los que le miraban de fuera debían de pensar que ellos eran una mancha pasando a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a casa Hibari saltó de la moto a toda velocidad, dejando a Tsuna en una posición incómoda aun arriba de la moto, pero lo que le divirtió ver fue al pelinegro tocarse la nuca para medir los daños, debió de ser algo inaceptable ya que arrugó la nariz y lo miró con violencia.

Tsuna retrocedió y soltó con voz temblorosa y ronca, pero más clara que antes. "¿Eres el único que puede morder aquí?". Hibari lo miró largamente, de una forma que indicaba que iba a dolerle lo siguiente, pese a ello sonrió.

"Tú lo has pedido, herbívoro".

Se le lanzó encima, Tsuna aún sobre la moto, Hibari lo miró y el azul de sus ojos pareció fulgor en sus pupilas; desvió la cabeza rápidamente, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que sintió sacó un grito de dolor y agonía de sus labios: Hibari mordió con fuerza su cuello, con tanta fuerza que sintió la sangre fluir y manchar la camisa blanca de su uniforme, no conforme con ello le recorrió la camisa y mordió su clavícula, esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior; Tsuna soltó un gemido de desconsuelo mientras intentaba apartarlo de su piel, casi pudo sentir cuando los dientes del prefecto se separaron de su carne haciéndole sangrar más.

Cayó de la moto; su cuerpo se derrumbó a los pies de Kyouya de una forma lamentable, se tocó la herida del cuello y observó la sangre que cubría toda su palma, ni siquiera deseaba ver la sangre que había derramado la herida de su clavícula. Hibari se agachó a su lado, sus labios cubiertos de sangre le mostraban la sonrisa más violenta que hubiera visto; no debería de existir una sonrisa así, porque no era sádica, era violenta; era una modificación terrible de un acto que sólo debía de ocuparse para el bien, pero que el prefecto había logrado convertir en su marca de asegurarte el sufrimiento.

Se relamió los labios y Tsuna deseo no haber temblado por ello. "Me gusta devorar herbívoros".

Luego de burlarse (porque eso sonó a una burla muy mal hecha) Hibari pasó dos dedos sobre su clavícula y luego los llevó a su boca cubiertos de sangre para lamerlos. Tsuna se había equivocado, Hibari era mucho peor de lo que parecía, no podía permitir que su mejor amigo estuviera con alguien así. ¡Era peligroso! De ninguna manera permitiría que Enma sufriera una relación con alguien como lo era Hibari Kyouya.

"De pie, herbívoro, es hora de tus lecciones".

Ni siquiera le permitió levantarse por su cuenta, Hibari lo jaló del brazo ahora herido y Tsuna soltó un gemido lamentable; iba a decirle a Giotto, realmente iba a acusarlo con Giotto. Lo llevó a rastras al interior de la casa y ahí lo arrojó al sofá, notó que Hibari tenía un llavero con un pollo en él… o un pájaro, tenía un parecido sorprendente con el ave que solía volar a su alrededor; lo peor fue saber que Giotto le había dado las llaves.

Sin embargo, mientras recibía las lecciones de Hibari, notó que valían la pena, con todo y las mordidas lo valían; puede que no fuera el más paciente pero sabía métodos que le facilitaban el aprendizaje, Reborn también fue bueno, pero Hibari lo era un poco más (Reborn se molestaba demasiado cuando no aprendía, sus métodos eran sádicos, era aprender o morir; Tsuna realmente no deseaba tenerlo de tutor nunca más).

A las cinco y media había terminado toda su tarea y además entendido lo que estaba haciendo, soltó un suspiro derrumbándose frente a la mesa, Hibari no había dicho nada, así que supuso que se iría de inmediato; pasaron los minutos y el prefecto no se marchó. Tsuna alzó el rostro de entre sus brazos y se topó con la mirada profunda de Kyouya.

"¿Por qué no sabes nada? Tienes una larga brecha de ignorancia, sin embargo todo lo reciente puedes entenderlo, de cierta manera". Tsuna volvió a dejar caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, estiró la mano, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir sobre la hoja debajo de sus brazos, poco después la mostró a Hibari.

"**No siempre estudie cuando estaba en el extranjero y cuando estaba en escuelas a veces dejaba de asistir porque no podía entender y mi mamá me lo permitía; para ella era una forma de recompensarme por el tiempo perdido, de cuando estuve en América. La única vez que asistí más tiempo fue en Madrid, pero tampoco fue por mucho, a veces estaba ahí y otras no; si Mukuro o Luis me decían que no faltara no lo hacía, pero si ellos no me decían nada yo dejaba de ir. Nunca fue importante para mi estudiar".**

Hibari leyó en silencio sin algún gesto en su rostro, pero Tsuna volvió a hundirse entre sus brazos cuando el prefecto terminó. Esto era lo más que podía decir y sonaba demasiado; le aterraba que alguien se involucrara con todo el asunto de las familias, los Gesso y Vongola. El miedo que sentía de sólo pensar en dañar a alguien que conociera era mucho más grande de lo que podría alguien imaginar. Era casi doloroso.

Hibari sujetó su rostro. "¿Se trata de Vongola, cierto?".

Tsuna debió de verse muy perturbado, ya que Hibari comenzó a suavizar su mirada y el agarre en su mentón. No quería escuchar el nombre de Vongola en labios de otro ser, en Enma había sido horroroso, el miedo que le invadió en ese momento fue adormecedor, como si perdiera la conciencia, ahora no fue tan diferente. Sintió los párpados pesados y una bruma que cubría su mente, pero volvió en sí cuando el dedo pulgar de Hibari acarició su mentón. Tomó el bolígrafo y escribió con rapidez.

"**¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué sabes de ello? ¿Estás bien?". **Hibari soltó una sonrisa divertida antes de soltarlo.

"Así que se trata de ellos. ¿Qué quieren de ti?".

"**Contéstame primero". **Exigió con ardor en los ojos; sus pupilas brillaban tanto que Hibari se vio, momentáneamente, absorbido por ellas, pero enseguida volvió.

"Sé algo de ellos, después de todo mi hermano y yo no nos meteríamos con Vongola Giotto sin no saber de él". Tsuna abrió la boca, las palabras de Hibari lo detuvieron. "Antes que nada, Giotto no tiene idea del trabajo real de su familia; ha vivido en la ignorancia porque su padre así lo ha decidido".

Tsuna lo sabía, después de todo, su madre se lo había contado, ella nunca había escondido nada a él. **"¿Pero qué sabes?".**

"Una pregunta por una pregunta, yo te contesté la primera, es tu turno".

Tsuna asintió volviendo a escribir. **"Nos están buscando por algo que cometió mi bisabuelo". **Tsuna dudo antes de seguir escribiendo. **"Mi bisabuelo desertó su puesto como capo de la familia y huyo con su esposa. La familia nunca perdona; y ellos han prometido deshacerse de toda la herencia del primer hijo de Giotto, el creador de la familia Vongola".**

Fue por eso que, en un principio, Tsuna se sintió receloso, no sólo por su estado mental, sino porque Giotto (el joven) tenía el mismo nombre que el creador de la mafia Vongola. Giotto no lo sabía y Tsuna esperaba que siguiera así, pero ellos eran parientes lejanos con un pariente en común; Giotto Di Vongola.

"Quieren matarte a ti también entonces". Aseguró Hibari con un timbre de voz particular que Tsuna no pudo descifrar. "No sé demasiado de ellos, tenía entendido que Vongola Timoteo era el capo de la familia; ¿por qué querría matarte?".

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos débilmente, no se trataba de Timoteo, de hecho, era él quien había entorpecido el trabajo de Vongola de buscarles. Todo se trataba de la familia, un capo era alguien muy importante, pero Timoteo no lo era; Vongola había perdido estabilidad desde que Leone (el primero hijo) desertó y huyó, el segundo hijo (Vittorio) tomó el poder y se negó a perseguir a su hermano y a su muerte su hermana tomó el poder; Daniela, la abuela de Giotto. Daniela no sólo era la hija menor de Giotto, era por mucho quince años más joven que Leone… y era la tercera hija, quien, por nacimiento, tenía menos poder que ningún hermano y eso incluía a los consejeros del capo, un cuerpo formado por los creadores de la familia, los primeros, los experimentados, los que estuvieron al lado de GIotto en el origen y no aceptarían a nadie más que al primer hijo para ser el capo real y verdadero.

Daniela no tuvo el poder suficiente para calmarlos y mucho menos Timoteo, no a menos que toda la descendencia de Leone fuera exterminada; de cualquier forma aún quedaba la descendencia del segundo hijo, Tsuna no sabía nada de ellos pero suponía que había tenido hijos.

"**Eso es muy largo de explicar, sólo voy a decirte que Timoteo no tiene el poder suficiente para retener los deseos de su familia; él no tendrá el poder total si… si mi familia no muere".**

Supo, años atrás, que su abuelo (Ryu por su madre de origen japonés) tuvo un encuentro con Vongola, el mismo encuentro que lo mató a él y años después a su mujer de pena. Y ahora estaba su padre, luchando no sólo contra Vongola, también contra los Gesso…; no, eso era un error, no luchaba contra los Gesso: sólo peleaba contra Byakuran Gesso.

Hibari asintió ante ello, parecía procesar la información. "Nosotros estamos bien, a su familia no parece importarle nada Giotto; tanto así que le permitieron venir aquí y no preguntaron nada. Pero ahora lo entiendo, a ellos sólo les importa tú y tu familia, tanto que han ignorado a Giotto…". Hibari entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y soltó. "Por eso tu padre te envió con Giotto, sabía que Vongola no iba a venir aquí".

Ahora que Hibari lo decía Tsuna podía entenderlo, no había sido coincidencia, su padre había aceptado por esa razón; ¿eso no significaba que ahora estaba poniendo en peligro a Giotto? Eso le asustó mucho, si su presencia en la vida de Giotto era un problema debía de marcharse. No, no, debía de pensar mejor, no podía volver cobarde porque así no servían las cosas, debía de tranquilizarse y pensar; tenía que preguntarle a su papá por lo que sucedía ahora.

Hibari se levantó al fin y lo miró. "No te preocupes, nosotros siempre los cuidaremos de Vongola".

No le servía, Kyouya y Alaude no tenían oportunidad cuando el enemigo era una mafia; la más importante de toda Italia; realmente no le servía. Pero Tsuna sonrió fingiendo que eso le hacía sentir mejor. Le dejó solo. Hibari se fue entonces y Tsuna pudo alterarse solo en la sala.

Giotto era parte de Vongola, pero la propia familia había decidido dejarlo pasar. Eso significaba que la familia tenía planes para el rubio en el futuro, ¿qué clase de planes? Tsuna estaba asustado, porque temía por la seguridad de Giotto, si estar a su lado alteraba su cómoda burbuja entonces debía de marcharse, era lo mejor. Pero no podía. Dejar todo como estaba ahora era algo que no podía hacer. No podía rendirse, deseaba dejar la cobardía y perseverar, no todo estaba perdido, de alguna forma sentía que podía mejorarlo todo.

No lloraría más porque no sería cobarde, nunca más.

Esta historia había llegado a su comienzo porque Tsuna prometía luchar de ahora en adelante.

También se levantó para preparar la cena, olvidó que él tenía que hacerlo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Giotto soltó un jadeo de preocupación cuando a su campo de visión entró Tsuna, lo recorrió con la mirada y sólo encontró la venda alrededor de su cuello; se acercó al chico y lo examinó detenidamente, ¿ahora qué había pasado? Tsuna se encogió levemente y le miró avergonzado.

"**Fue Hibari-san… Él me mordió". **Giotto arrugó la nariz, Tsuna agregó rápidamente. **"Pero tuve la culpa, yo lo mordí primero. Me obligó a subirme a una moto y luego se burló de mí… Perdón, actué impulsivamente".**

"Bien, sabía que G tenía malas idea, pero esta es la peor. Buscaré otro tutor cuanto antes, perdona, te he metido en apuros con Kyouya". Giotto acarició con el pulgar la venda, Tsuna se sintió cálido.

"**No importa; Hibari-san no es tan malo. Aunque muerde". **Giotto sonrió ante eso último y se acercó a la estufa, todo lucía recién hecho. **"Acabo de terminar la cena. Vamos a comer".**

Giotto asintió, dejó sus cosas en la barra americana y se detuvo cuando la pequeña mano de Tsuna lo detuvo, le miró de una forma extraña y de cierta forma él se sintió extraño, pero entendió. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de los ojos del moreno y besó la punta de su nariz, acarició con los labios la punta y sonrió bajando hasta llegar a sus labios; lo acarició como si en vez de ser sus labios fuera la punta de sus dedos, Tsuna no se movió, luego pegó su boca e hizo lentos movimientos, disfrutando de la calidez infantil, finalmente abrió los labios del moreno y sumergió su lengua, sabía a fresas y chocolate; acarició su lengua y luego se separó. Tsuna parecía estar demasiado mareado como para reaccionar, Giotto sonrió cariñosamente antes de acariciar su cabeza y luego besarle la cien; estaba tan tontamente enamorado que hasta se sentía un poco imbécil.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, recordándole que era el móvil que G le había prestado porque había olvidado comprarse el suyo, le sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que la línea conectaba con Bianchi, alejándose de la cocina contestó.

"¿Diga?".

"_-Hola amor-"._ Comenzó Bianchi suavemente. _"-¿Qué tal están las cosas?-"._

"Hola Bianchi, todo bien por aquí, ¿qué hay de ti?". Tsuna debió escuchar el nombre de Bianchi ya que se acercó a su lado y lo miró fijamente, como si esperara una respuesta.

"_-Muy bien, ya sabes. Tuve que volver a Japón porque Reborn me ha enviado aquí. Dice que pronto vendrán los problemas, ¿podrías dejarme hablar con tu pequeña mascota, por favor?-"._ Giotto no entendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo, puso el teléfono en alta voz y lo acercó a Tsuna. _"-¿Sawada eres tú?-"._ Tsuna hizo un ruido con la garganta que sirvió como respuesta. _"-Hablé con Reborn hace poco, Timoteo estaba con él. Me he enterado que Byakuran Gesso se dirige a Japón la siguiente semana. No debes dejarlo hablar contigo porque Vong…-"._

Tsuna apagó el celular rápidamente. Respiraba con velocidad y miraba el suelo con miedo; difícilmente Giotto pudo ignorar eso, apretó el celular en su palma y miró a Tsuna interrogante; pero el moreno no contestó, no lo haría porque ahora estaba asustado de nuevo. ¿Qué se proponía Byakuran viniendo a Japón? ¿Qué, exactamente, estaba pensando? Que viniera a Japón sería problemático, Vongola iba a descubrirlo y todos se habría acabado; esto no podía estar pasando, no tan rápido y no de una forma tan inevitable. Giotto lo tomó del hombro y lo jaló.

"¿Qué está pasando?".

Lo miró con miedo, Giotto pudo percibirlo en sus pupilas y algo que le desagrado, reconocimiento. Todo el tiempo, Giotto había notado que Tsuna parecía un poco vació y un poco inestable, como si algo le hiciera falta, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado algo, pero ahora parecía que ese algo había sido encontrado. Tsuna no parecía comprenderlo, pero algo dentro del moreno lo hacía.

Todo se trataba de Byakuran Gesso, de nuevo.

"L-lo si-siento; n-no puedo decírtelo".

Giotto le miró azorado, todas sus teorías se fueron a la basura al escuchar eso. No era como se lo había imaginado, porque para él la voz de Tsuna no temblaba tanto ni era tan inestable, era firme y dulce, más dulce que la de ahora. Tsuna había hablado. Lo miró con desconcierto para descubrir que estaba llorando. No podía exigirle algo si sabía que iba a ponerse así. Lo abrazó con suavidad, ni siquiera le exigió respuestas por su no falta de voz.

Sin embargo sintió que el celular le era arrebatado de la mano y poco después volvía a su palma, lo observó.

"**Debes de tener cuidado, Byakuran Gesso es peligroso, estará buscándome; pero también estará en busca de Mukuro, lo sé. Encuentra a Mukuro y pídele respuestas, dile que yo he aceptado decírtelo todo".**

Giotto lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Lo último que sabían de Mukuro Rokudo fue que había desaparecido.

.

* * *

><p><em>No puedo creerlo, he actualizado… ¡Por fin!<em>

_Lo sé, sé que todos esperaban algo más, después de todo Tsuna ya está con Giotto, pero falta un poco. Les aseguró que ahora será mucho más sencillo porque están juntos._

_En fin._

_Como ven hablamos un poco más de la familia Vongola y con esto supongo que entienden la razón por la cual Iemitsu recurrió a los Gesso para dejar cuidar a Tsuna y porqué ha estado huyendo. Todavía falta mucho más, pero después de 22 capítulos merecían un par de respuestas._

_Sin embargo no hablaré de Vongola, ni la mafia hasta más adelanta, antes de saber sobre ellos debemos de saber sobre (redoble de tambores por favor): Giotto. Sí, se ha insinuado que Giotto tuvo una vida movidita después de separarse de Cozart, así que en capítulos próximos sabremos un poco de eso y olvidaremos (sólo un poco) el tema de la mafia._

_Sin más Yunmoon se despide._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
